


Libertad sin paz

by ValerieHayne



Series: Sacrificios [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Compulsion, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Potter Twins, Slash, Slytherin Harry Potter, Violence, dark themes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 175,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: La vida de Harry Potter está dividida entre el deber y la responsabilidad libremente elegida, y a medida que sus sueños oscuros sobre Voldemort aumentan, se convierte en un acto de equilibrio desesperado. UA deEl Cáliz de Fuego.





	1. Lux Aeterna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freedom and Not Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/471569) by Lightning on the Wave. 



> No se tomen las etiquetas a la ligera. A partir de este punto, habrán múltiples muertes, incluyendo las de personajes que no ocurren en el canon. **Nadie está a salvo.**

**Serie** **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
**Capítulo 1: Lux Aeterna**  

 

 _Pero nosotros, maestro, nosotros_  
 _Cuyos corazones, elevamos a ti,_  
 _Sufrimos con el pulso de tu canción recordada,_  
 _No pedimos ni esperamos_  
 _De las manos apretadas del destino,_  
 _Como tú, la remisión del viejo error del mundo;_  
 _No pedimos descanso, ni libertad;_  
 _La libertad que un hombre pueda obtener, no tendrá paz._  
  
**“A Victor Hugo”** de **Algernon Charles Swinburne.**

 

—Este es el momento más sagrado —susurró James—. Este es el momento de la Luz más larga.

Las manos de Harry temblaron cuando él sujetó el pequeño bote de papel. Luchó por calmarlas. Se recordó a sí mismo que había elegido venir aquí, y que esta ceremonia no era diferente de los muchos rituales sangrepura de los magos Oscuros que había aprendido de niño.

Pero eso era una mentira, y Harry estaba mejorando al darse cuenta cuando se mentía a sí mismo. Esto _era_ diferente. Los rituales sangrepura nunca habían sido algo en lo que él mismo participó durante el día a día con su familia. Habían sido ejercicios que aprendió por el bien de ganar aliados para su hermano en algún momento en el futuro. Este era un ritual de la Luz, uno que sus propios abuelos habían celebrado, y su padre como un niño.

James parecía casi un niño ahora, con los pantalones arremangados por encima de los tobillos, mientras daba el primer paso hacia adelante en las aguas grises del Mar del Norte, temblando ante el frío tacto de las olas. El agua brillaba como piedra, pensó Harry. Incluso la espuma que se curvaba hacia la arena ambarina de la playa de Northumberland parecía nítida, como si estuviera hecha de cristales rotos.

—Este es el solsticio de verano —continuó James, su voz suave y solemne—, el momento en que el sol brilla con todo su poder, y la magia puede suceder al levantarse —colocó el bote que él sostenía suavemente sobre el agua.

La primera ola que venía parecía encaminada hacia el pantano. Era una cosita tan simple, pensó Harry, los costados hechos de pergamino doblado, el mástil una ramita que James había roto de uno de los tejos de Lux Aeterna, la vela un poco de tela de colores brillantes que había venido de lo que James dijo que era uno de sus suéteres de la infancia. James ni siquiera había agitado una varita mágica o había lanzado un hechizo para protegerla.

Pero, inexplicablemente, la ola se alejó del bote y barrió _alrededor_ de él en lugar de hacerlo sobre él. La siguiente fue debajo y lo soportó. Harry contuvo el aliento. No podía sentir la oleada de magia que habría esperado, incluso la extraña fuerza sin dirección que asociaba con la magia sin varita, pero había algo allí, un tenue resplandor dorado que iluminaba el barco. Se hizo más brillante a medida que Harry miraba, y luego el bote comenzó a arder como el sol. James dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Harry lanzó una mirada a su padre. Él estaba sonriendo.

—Navegamos nuestros barcos —susurró—, para dar la bienvenida al sol, para saludarlo, ya que una vez navegamos fuera del sol en una mañana de verano.

Harry miró a Connor, y descubrió que los ojos de su gemelo estaban muy abiertos. Connor, obviamente, tampoco sabía qué pensar. Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y luego se metió en el agua y lanzó su propio bote.

La luz del sol se enroscó a su alrededor, y lo envió patinando hacia adelante, lejos de la orilla, siguiendo el camino del bote de James. Harry vio cómo se balanceaba y saltaba. Podía sentir la magia acercarse a él esta vez, un calor ronroneante que se deslizó en sus huesos y se estableció allí, como si su estómago se hubiera convertido en su propio gato.

El bote de Connor siguió al suyo, moviendo el mástil como una cabeza mientras se deslizaba detrás de los otros dos. Harry los observó hasta que una brillante ola gris sacó de la vista a las tres naves relucientes. Apenas se dio cuenta de que su padre había tendido la mano y lo había agarrado hasta que sintió que James tiraba de él con suavidad, instándolos a volver a la orilla.

Harry caminó como aturdido. Podía sentir la luz del sol viajando con él, deteniéndose, explorando sus huesos con dedos pausados. Nunca había sido consciente de cuán _brillante_ era todo en el mundo. Cuando volvió la cabeza, los granos individuales de arena brillaron como pulidos. Los pájaros que volaban sobre sus cabezas eran demasiado brillantes para mirarlos. Harry exhaló un poco de aliento y extendió una mano.

Habría jurado que una gran lengua cálida lamió su palma antes de que desapareciera.

James parecía ligeramente inquieto cuando llegaron a la orilla otra vez, pero asintió vigorosamente cuando Harry lo miró. —El sol te está dando la bienvenida, eso es todo —dijo—. Los Potter han realizado este ritual durante cientos de años. Esto es sólo el verano y el sol y la luz observándote.

—¡Hace cosquillas! —Connor se quejó bruscamente, y Harry vio que sus ojos, por una vez, no estaban embotados con pesadillas de la muerte de Sirius o la captura y tortura de Voldemort. Estaba agarrando su jersey, riendo y dándose palmadas, como si los insectos lo estuvieran mordiendo—. ¡Nunca antes sentí que el sol me hacía cosquillas!

—Nunca has estado aquí antes —dijo James, con el ceño pensativo—, en este día, en este momento —agarró a Connor y le revolvió el pelo—. El amanecer en el solsticio de verano es especial, como la puesta de sol. ¿No te alegra que te haya sacado de la cama?

—¡No si fue sólo para hacerme _cosquillas_! —Connor se apartó de las garras de su padre, y se rio de nuevo—. ¡No sabía que esto implicaría hacer que todo fuera tan brillante que no pudiera ver, y que me hicieran _cosquillas_!

Harry suspiró de alivio en silencio. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible por sanar a su hermano, calmar su trauma, hacerle ver que había vida incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, pero no había logrado un resultado tan dramático. Harry pensó que el viento y la luz tenían tanto que ver con eso como su padre, sin embargo.  

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor otra vez. La tierra estaba llena de pájaros y rocío y el viento y la luz notables, pero sin gente. La playa se curvaba hacia el mar como una mano extendida. El mar rugió para alcanzarla mientras tanto, arrojando sus olas a una buena distancia sobre la arena antes de deslizarse entre sus dedos. El ruido era constante, suave, tranquilizador, firme como el latido de un corazón. Harry se sintió consolado al pensar que podía morir, y todavía el mar seguiría lavando la arena.

—¿Harry?

Harry levantó la vista, parpadeando. Connor había corrido hacia el Traslador que los llevaría de regreso a Lux Aeterna, pero James estaba caminando a su lado, mirando detenidamente su rostro.

—¿No disfrutaste el ritual? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió. —Por supuesto que lo hice. Fue maravilloso conocer la magia de la Luz de una manera que nunca antes había podido. No sabía que había danzas que sobrevivieron entre los magos de la Luz. Me alegra que lo hagan.

—Te veías tan… —James buscó a tientas por una palabra. Harry esperó pacientemente. Eran nuevos en esto, todos ellos. No serviría de nada si apresuraba a su padre, durante la pausa que podría ser parte de la razón por la cual James estaba aprendiendo a confiar en él—. Intenso —dijo finalmente su padre.

—Estaba pensando en Connor —dijo Harry—. Es mucho más feliz ahora que cuando salimos de la escuela.

James se detuvo, inquieto de un pie a otro. Harry se detuvo, también, mirándolo a la cara. Se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que no tenía que volver la cabeza hacia atrás como recordaba. Por supuesto, parte de eso vino de no estar cerca de James durante meses, pero parte de eso era probablemente la etapa de crecimiento en la que James insistió que finalmente estaba ingresando.

—¿Sabes —dijo James por fin, cada palabra, un paso sobre una cáscara de huevo—, que también puedes pensar en ti mismo? ¿Puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa que te moleste? Ayudaré a cuidar a Connor, Harry. Sé que no puedes parar por completo. Pero también quiero que tengas la oportunidad de que te cuiden —él miró hacia la distancia. Harry se preguntó si estaría mirando a Connor. Esperaba que sí. Era poco probable que los Mortífagos atacaran aquí, pero todavía estaban fuera de las barreras de Lux Aeterna, y podían ocurrir accidentes—. Especialmente porque Snape no puede visitarte.

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Sabía que eso podría suceder —las barreras de Lux Aeterna aceptarían a Draco, que no había practicado suficiente magia Oscura como para hacer una diferencia para ellos, pero una combinación de la Marca Oscura de Snape, su magia y la aversión de James por él habían hecho que el baluarte de los Potter rechazara al Maestro de Pociones. Harry había prometido reunirse con él en algún momento durante el verano antes de regresar a Hogwarts, pero en este momento todavía estaba luchando por adaptarse a su familia y aprender nuevas formas de sentirse cómodo con ellos. Y Connor todavía tenía al menos una pesadilla cada noche. Harry no creía que pudiera irse.

—No pareces molesto —se aventuró James, y finalmente se encontró con sus ojos otra vez. Harry estaba contento. Era más fácil convencer a las personas que realmente estaba bien cuando hacían eso.

—No lo estoy —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Como dije, sabía que podría suceder.

James estaba en silencio. Simplemente miró a Harry, y Harry lo dejó mirar. Su padre lo entendió mejor después de esas miradas silenciosas y cerradas.

—¿Vas a dejar que Hedwig vuele desde aquí? —preguntó James cuando aparentemente se había cansado de mirar.

Harry comenzó, y luego se sonrojó. En verdad, con el ritual y luego su preocupación por Connor, casi había olvidado que había traído a su lechuza, y por qué. —Sí —murmuró, y luego corrió hacia donde esperaba la lechuza nival, acicalando sus plumas en una roca y mirando a las aves marinas como si dijera que podría superarlas a todas.

Ella se animó cuando Harry sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y lo ató con cuidado a su pierna. Pasó un momento acariciando sus plumas, mirando sus ojos dorados. A diferencia de las miradas que compartía con su padre, su hermano y, a veces, al parecer, todos los demás, esta no era una complicada.

—Hedwig —susurró—. A Malfoy Manor, chica, a Lucius Malfoy. Es su regalo del solsticio de verano.

Hedwig ululó su comprensión, y trepó a su brazo cuando Harry lo extendió. Harry hizo una mueca ante el cosquilleo de sus garras, pero se giró y la lanzó al aire, de la forma en que uno debería lanzar una lechuza en este momento en la danza-tregua.

Una deslumbrante luz se extendió alrededor de Hedwig mientras sus alas se aferraban al viento, sus plumas brillaban como la espuma. Harry la observó mientras giraba hacia el sur, hacia Wiltshire, su paso preciso y rápido. Ella estaba fuera de la vista en segundos.

Harry suspiró, esperando que el círculo de luz fuera un buen presagio. Había elegido cuidadosamente su regalo de tregua. Era el único en la danza que iba a iniciar, dado que Lucius había empezado a cabo por este cortejándolo a _él_. Había elegido enviar una lista de sus propias ambiciones y esperanzas, y de lo que percibía como sus deberes.

Quería que Lucius entendiera lo que haría y lo que no haría.

Draco sin duda se sonrojaría ante las noticias. Snape sin duda diría que había sido estúpido. Incluso Narcissa Malfoy podría levantar una ceja. Harry era muy consciente de que ella amaba a su esposo, pero no confiaba del todo en él.

Harry esperaba que Lucius respondiera con una lista similar.

 _No es bueno odiar y desconfiar de la gente hasta que hayan demostrado sin lugar a dudas que pueden ser odiados y desconfiar de ellos,_ pensó mientras acompañaba a su padre de regreso al Traslador. _Si hubiera hecho eso en el pasado, habría rechazado a Draco sólo por ser un Malfoy, y a Hawthorn y Adalrico sólo porque una vez fueron Mortífagos, y habría perdido la oportunidad de reconciliarme con mi padre y mi hermano. Es mejor preguntar, si puedes, y ver qué te dicen._

* * *

Harry vaciló, una mano en el picaporte. Después de todo, James no le había _prohibido_ entrar en esta habitación. Sólo había dicho que no sería una buena idea.

Y Connor estaba ahora tranquilamente dormido, sus pesadillas calmadas por una poción para dormir sin sueños, y James estaba al menos dormitando, si no totalmente dormido, y Remus aún se estaba recuperando de la luna llena. Y Harry estaba harto de soñar con bosques oscuros y una voz fría y aguda que murmuraba constantemente del sol. Y su cicatriz no solía sangrar cuando estaba despierto.

Además, había explorado el resto de Lux Aeterna y había encontrado cosas fascinantes—espejos que sólo reflejaban hechiceros sangrepura, ventanas que mostraban mundos diferentes, habitaciones tan perfectamente proporcionadas que la luz que las inundaba formaba construcciones como catedrales con paredes de sol y aire. Nada lo había perjudicado. Harry no podía ver porqué esto sería muy diferente.

Parpadeó cuando un golpe de calor lo golpeó, pero la puerta cedió cuando la empujó, y nada saltó hacia él cuando cruzó el umbral.

Más allá del umbral, una ola de magia lo detuvo donde estaba. Harry nunca había sentido algo así. Contempló la estructura que tenía delante y comprendió por qué. Ningún mago, de Luz u Oscuro, había _hecho_ esto. Había venido de… otro lado.

El Laberinto estaba hecho de túneles brillantes y superpuestos, aunque a Harry le resultaba extremadamente difícil distinguir dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba otro, de la misma manera que le resultaba difícil distinguir el final de una manga cuando su jersey estaba tendido en el suelo. La luz hizo aún más difícil distinguirlos, oscilando sobre los bordes y las curvas como un brillo de calor. Harry no podía distinguir su color. ¿Era blanco, plateado, dorado o algo más? Tal vez era el tono azul-blanco en el corazón de los diamantes. Harry no podía ver el final del Laberinto, pero podía decir que llenaba casi toda la enorme habitación.

Esta era la estructura en la que su padre había entrado para enfrentar sus errores, para aprender qué debía hacer por su familia y amigos.

Harry sintió el calor en su rostro, y podía entender el porqué de eso, también. Esta era Luz tan honesta como una espada. Tocarla lo cortaría, pero también eliminaría todas las impurezas y cortaría la carne magullada y sangrante. Lo que quedaba sería limpiado.

Harry no entró. Él no era tan tonto. Pero caminó con cuidado por el borde de las salas en llamas y estudió El Laberinto.

Unos momentos más tarde, cuando el calor y la luz se enfocaron y se agudizaron, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando.

Harry parpadeó y levantó la barbilla. Hasta ahora, todo lo que había conocido en Lux Aeterna no lo había atacado por la magia Oscura que había usado en el pasado; su sangre Potter lo había protegido. Estaba tomando conciencia de que esta podría ser la excepción. Había imaginado El Laberinto, pero esto estaba más allá de su imaginación. Simplemente estar en la misma habitación con El Laberinto lo hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de estallar en las llamas purificadoras de un fénix.

Un trino sonó sobre él, y Harry sintió que la atención del Laberinto cambiaba, luego se relajó. Después de todo, el pájaro que acababa de entrar en la habitación era una criatura de Luz. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore que, por alguna razón, había abandonado al Director y había venido con Harry, se colocó en su hombro y frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de Harry.

Harry bostezó. El sueño no había sonado nada atractivo hace un momento, y ahora lo hizo. Dirigió una mirada sospechosa a Fawkes. El fénix pestañeó con un ojo oscuro y cantó una canción de calor que se mezcló con el cálido susurro de las mantas y el agradable adormecimiento de la mitad de la vigilia al final.

Harry bostezó de nuevo. —No quiero ir a la cama —murmuró, pero estaba siendo infantil y lo sabía.

Fawkes canturreó, y los ojos de Harry casi se cerraron. Negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Podría despertar a Connor si volviera ahora…

El Laberinto abruptamente se acercó a él.

Harry se congeló, su corazón golpeando con fuerza y persiguiendo el hechizo de sueño que Fawkes había intentado tejer. Harry sintió que la luz se movía sobre él, perforando, parpadeando, a unos pasos de la llama. Fawkes se sentó silencioso pero respetuoso debajo de él. Harry se descubrió recordando cada vez que había usado magia Oscura, cada vez que había lastimado a alguien más accidentalmente, y especialmente la celebración de la noche de Walpurgis, donde había bailado salvajemente entre los magos Oscuros y había atravesado un portal de negrura que se suponía lo había liberado por completo.

La Luz lo dejó ir. Harry parpadeó y se subió las gafas en la nariz. El Laberinto todavía lo estaba mirando, pero ahora era un tipo de vigilancia indulgente, del tipo que una madre podría darle a un niño favorecido.

Harry hizo una mueca y deseó que esa comparación no se le hubiera ocurrido.

Detrás de él, la puerta se abrió. Las salas incendiarias alrededor del Laberinto se expandieron lentamente, conduciéndolo hacia él. Harry suspiró y se fue.

—Volveré, ya sabes —le dijo al Laberinto.

El zumbido apenas discernible en su cabeza tenía un tono de diversión esta vez.

Harry resopló y se fue a la cama. Odiaba cuando la gente—bueno, eso incluía objetos mágicos—lo trataba como a un niño. Pero supuso que, si algo podía salirse con la suya, era un artefacto mágico enormemente poderoso que no era originalmente de la Tierra.

Esta vez, no fue a la cama solo. Fawkes se acercó, el brillo de sus plumas se apagó cuando Harry le susurró que podría despertar a Connor, y se posó en su almohada, y cantó. Harry trató de resistirse, pero sus ojos se cerraron, y se fue a dormir sin sueño, si uno no contaba la imagen de sí mismo caminando por un sendero de espinas blancas y rosas de cristal, tratando de encontrar el único sendero que conduciría a la libertad para todos.

La canción del fénix lo acompañó durante todo el camino.

* * *

Las manos de James temblaron mientras desplegaba el pergamino. No le importaba admitirlo. Por supuesto, también ayudó que estaba solo en su estudio, y que no había nadie más que lo viera temblar. Esta era una respuesta a la carta que le escribió a Peter el día después de haber traído a sus hijos a Lux Aeterna.

Peter no había respondido durante casi cuatro semanas; este era el último día de junio. James se sintió vergonzosamente aliviado. Si su amigo traicionado quisiera cortar todos los lazos entre ellos, eso sería más fácil.

Pero no lo había hecho, como lo demostraba esta carta.

James respiró hondo, bajó los ojos al pergamino y leyó. 

 

> _Querido James:_
> 
> _Ni siquiera sé si debería llamarte así, ya que durante los últimos doce años has sido todo menos querido para mí._

James cerró los ojos por un momento. Si escuchaba a los muchachos jugando con sus amigos más allá de la ventana de su estudio, que daba a la resplandeciente extensión de césped del frente de Lux Aeterna, entonces podía fingir que la carta de Peter no estaba allí, y todas las palabras que merecía no estaban abofeteándolo en la cara.

 _Te lo mereces,_ se recordó a sí mismo, en un tono de voz firme que pensó que había recogido del Laberinto, y luego volvió a mirar la carta.

 

>   _Y, sin embargo, eso no es cierto, ya que, después de todo, fui a Azkaban por tu bien, el de Sirius y el de Remus. Durante doce años, me quedé allí por ti. Me dije que me amabas, que estabas asustado, que no habías querido traicionarme._
> 
> _Pero lo hiciste. Dolió, James, incluso sabiendo que cuando se tratara de una elección entre mí y tu propia familia, por supuesto elegirías a tu propia familia. Tú también elegiste a Sirius y Remus sobre mí, y eso dolió._

James encontró difícil respirar. Pero era mejor, tenía que ser mejor, que el dolor que había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que se había estado escondiendo de la verdad todos estos años. 

 

> _Decidí por fin que ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarme en Azkaban, no había ninguna razón para honrar un convenio con amigos obviamente falsos. Rompí el control de mi red fénix al cambiarlo a otro objetivo, y me concentré en Harry. Me prometí a mí mismo que lo protegería y evitaría que fuera un sacrificio como yo lo he sido._
> 
> _Dumbledore estaba equivocado, James. La inocencia no es inocencia cuando es ignorancia. Para que todo el mundo mágico sea inocente de la guerra, Dumbledore sacrificó las mentes y les infundió un terrible conocimiento. Al menos él tenía mi consentimiento cuando me lo hizo. Nunca recibió el de Harry._
> 
> _Eso es lo que voy a pedir, James, como prueba de que estás diciendo la verdad. Sé un buen padre para Harry. Si escucho que sufrió a tu cuidado, y podrías haber evitado el sufrimiento, o lo causaste, entonces te consideraré un enemigo desde ahora hasta el final de mi vida. Me deslizaré a través de cualquier agujero en tus defensas que pueda encontrar. Una rata puede causar muchos problemas antes de que la atrapen, James, e incluso un mago está indefenso cuando llega con suficientes amigos. Lo sé muy bien._
> 
> _Si puedes asegurarme que vas a ser un buen padre para Harry, contáctame de nuevo. Si no respondes, asumiré que eres el enemigo._
> 
> _Peter._

James dejó cuidadosamente el pergamino y se sentó, mirando al techo. En general, no había sido tan malo, pensó, consciente del entumecimiento en el centro de sí mismo. Podía hacer lo que Peter había sugerido. Él respondería. Sin duda tenía la intención de ser un buen padre para Harry. Y, en cierto modo, era bueno que tuviera esta amenaza a sus espaldas, por lo que nunca estaría tentado a resbalarse y vacilar.

Él simplemente no había esperado una carta como esta de Peter. Había amargura en ella, sí, pero también una fuerza salvaje que James nunca había visto juntos cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts. Doce años en Azkaban lo habían cambiado.

_O siempre estuvo allí, y nunca me tomé la precaución de verla._

Y ahora tenía la visión de ratas grises pululando en su cabeza. Sabía que Peter tenía una conexión especial con las ratas, podía convocarlas y hablar con ellas. Ciertamente podría llamar suficientes para derrotar a alguien más, y por el tono en sus palabras, no dudaría.

James se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el vasto césped.

Ron Weasley y Connor estaban revoloteando en sus escobas, persiguiendo la Quaffle que revoloteaba y se lanzaba frente a ellos. Su risa era audible desde aquí. A James no le había importado en absoluto cuando le pidieron que transfigurara el césped en un campo de Quidditch. Era magia simple, si era fuerte, y mantuvo satisfecho a Connor. Él necesitaba tiempo y curación, aun así, pero sus deseos, en oposición a sus necesidades, eran bastante fáciles de atender.

Harry… era un asunto diferente.

James tuvo que mirar alrededor del césped unas cuantas veces antes de poder ver a su hijo mayor. Harry estaba sentado con Draco Malfoy a la sombra de uno de los tejos en el borde de la hierba. Estaba hablando con él, demasiado bajo para que lo oyeran desde aquí. James entrecerró los ojos. No parecían estar jugando un juego.

Su mirada se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás desde la pareja voladora hasta la pareja sentada, y sacudió la cabeza.

Suponía que podía descartar las diferencias entre las dos amistades como producto de las diferencias entre sus hijos, o los chicos con los que se habían hecho amigos, o los magos sangrepura Oscuros y de la Luz, o los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. Pero aún no sabía si eso produciría una brecha tan profunda. Connor y Ron se parecían mucho a la forma en que se acordaba de sí mismo y de Sirius—bullosos, fuertes como la luz del sol, bulliciosos como leones jóvenes, interesados en el Quidditch más que bromas, pero por lo demás comparables.

Harry y Draco estaban mucho más callados que enervantes. Volaban y jugaban Quidditch juntos, y practicaban hechizos de duelo juntos, exploraban Lux Aeterna y comentaban los artefactos juntos. (James había tenido que alejarlos de varios, incluido el retrato de su bisabuelo, que había intentado maldecir a Draco al descubrir que era un Malfoy). Pero lo hicieron con una intensidad increíble, como si cada momento nunca volviera, y Draco, al menos, le lanzó a James una mirada venenosa cada vez que fueron interrumpidos, bastante diferente a la habitual protesta malhumorada de un niño al que le habían que tenía que irse a casa ahora. Harry se volvería más reservado al instante cuando notaba que su padre los miraba, pero si no se daba cuenta, sonreía y se reía de una manera que James nunca había visto o escuchado cuando Harry vivía con ellos en El Valle de Godric.

James no podía entenderlo, y eso lo agitó, porque pensó que significaba que no podía entender a su hijo.

La puerta del estudio se abrió, y James se volvió y le sonrió a Remus. —¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

Remus asintió y se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar un bostezo. —No sé lo que me pasó —dijo—. Estrés, supongo, o la combinación de él y la poción Matalobos.

James asintió. Remus no había podido asistir al ritual del solsticio de verano con ellos debido a la luna llena, pero incluso después de que había pasado, había estado más cansado que de costumbre y pasaba largas horas durmiendo o vagando solo por las esquinas de Lux Aeterna. James no sabía…

_Oh. Por supuesto que sí._

James hizo una mueca. —Remus —dijo en voz baja—, tú sabes que puedes hablarme sobre Sirius.

Remus parpadeó hacia él.

—He sido negligente al no hablar contigo sobre esto antes —dijo James.

—No quería entrometerme —dijo Remus, volviéndose para admirar un retrato en la pared, aunque sus hombros tensos dijeron que no lo estaba admirando en absoluto—. Yo… has estado tan ocupado con tus muchachos, James, y Merlín sabe que necesitan toda la atención que puedes darles…

—Todavía debería haber hablado contigo —dijo James—. Soy un idiota, Remus —se movió con cuidado para pararse junto a su amigo, y no le sorprendió que la mujer en el retrato, su tía abuela Mafalda, tuviera un gran parecido con Sirius. Las familias sangrepura se habían casado muchas veces en el pasado, y hubo un tiempo en que los Black fueron considerados aliados de prestigio, sin la mancha de locura y magia Oscura que había superado las últimas generaciones. Mafalda estaba mirando fijamente a Remus ahora, como si tratara de decidir qué decir para animarlo. James sabía cómo se sentía—. Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?

—Cada maldito día —dijo Remus suavemente—. Él era… estoy todavía tan enojado con él, no sólo por no _decirnos_ que tenía el Señor Oscuro en la cabeza, y luego me odio por estar enojado con él, y entonces recuerdo las bromas y quiero reír, y luego me enojo con él nuevamente por hacerme sentir tantas emociones contradictorias, y luego recuerdo la forma en que murió y quiero gritar —bajó la cabeza, su respiración era cuidadosa y constante. James reconoció los patrones. Remus los había aprendido cuando todavía era un niño, para controlar al lobo que pensaba que su dolor era un gran juego.

—Lo sé —susurró James. En verdad, no se sentía mucho mejor, pero simplemente había estado dejando que su pena por Sirius lo abrumara cuando estaba solo por la noche, y seguro de que Connor y Harry no necesitaban nada de él en ese momento. Vaciló por un largo momento, luego se dijo a sí mismo, _Al carajo verse estúpido,_ y tiró de Remus en un fuerte abrazo—. Lo extraño cada maldito día, también. Y la forma en que murió es _exasperante_. La próxima vez que lo vea, le patearé el trasero.

Remus se rio por un momento, y luego lágrimas se derramaron en su voz, aunque no las dejó caer. James lo movió hasta que se sentaron frente a la ventana, y se colocó entre Remus y la puerta.

—Ahora —dijo—, dime. Sólo dime. Cualquier cosa que quieras decir.

Remus respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar. James encontró que era fácil darle toda su atención a Remus. Podía confiar en Harry para proteger a Connor, y en Draco para proteger a Harry.

* * *

—No —la voz de Harry era interminablemente paciente, pensó Draco, incluso en una situación como esta, donde la persona con la que estaba siendo paciente no merecía el favor—. No moviste tu muñeca lo suficientemente fuerte. Es así _. ¡Protego!_  

El Encantamiento Escudo se detuvo frente a Harry. Draco retrocedió un paso, aunque en verdad eso todavía lo dejaba cerca de Harry. El hechizo fue instantáneo, efectivo y muy, muy fuerte. El crujido salvaje de la magia hizo que los vellos de Draco se erizaran y pareciera rebotar de un punto a otro en la amplia habitación, constantemente iluminado por rayos de sol cruzando desde las enormes ventanas, que James les había dado a los chicos para que practicaran.

A Draco no le importó. Ese poder olía a rosas, donde una vez había dolido. Le encantaba ver a Harry practicando magia, incluso cuando, como ahora, tenía que usar su varita para que alguien más pudiera imitarlo.

Sólo deseaba que Harry no tuviera que estar enseñando a su hermano.

Connor Potter estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido de concentración. Sostuvo su varita en frente de él y dijo, sin mucha convicción, — _Protego_.

El movimiento de la muñeca todavía estaba mal, Draco vio exasperado, y el Encantamiento Escudo no se materializó. Connor frunció el ceño. —Nunca podré hacerlo —declaró.

—Por supuesto que lo harás —Harry le dio a su hermano una sonrisa que hizo que Draco se sintiera enfermo. Harry estaba muy lejos del idiota ciego que era alrededor de Connor hace un año, pero todavía tenía demasiado de sí mismo atado al idiota, pensó Draco. Debería prestar más atención a aquellos que estaban realmente preocupados por él, como Draco, y ciertamente no debería insistir calmadamente en practicar con su hermano cuando Draco estaba allí, sólo porque era parte de su rutina diaria.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Connor levantó la vista, buscando los ojos de Harry en busca de consuelo. Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Connor acababa de pasar de pedirle protección a Sirius para preguntarle a Harry. Y Harry se lo dio, y se lo dio, derramó más y más de sí mismo por el interminable pozo seco que era Connor Potter. Draco tuvo que luchar para conservar su máscara compuesta cuando pensó en ello.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Harry, su voz baja y suave—. Un poderoso mago no es nada sin voluntad, Connor. Puede practicar y practicar, y no despertar la más mínima chispa de su varita si realmente no _quiere_. O puede lanzar los hechizos más deslumbrantes, y ninguno de ellos será lo que realmente pretende, porque no _sabe_ lo que realmente quiere. Estás vacilando ahora por falta de voluntad, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Tú sabes lo que está en juego. Sabes que tenemos que hacer esto.

Connor se estremeció, luego levantó la cabeza y asintió. Draco parpadeó. Esta no era la primera vez que Harry había dicho algo así, pero era la primera vez que las palabras habían funcionado de una manera tan completa.

—Recuerdo La Casa de los Gritos —susurró Connor.

Eso era otra cosa que enloqueció a Draco. Harry le había contado lo que sucedió en La Casa, pero no era lo mismo que haber estado allí. Eso era obvio cada vez que los gemelos intercambiaban miradas. Compartían una profundidad de experiencia especial que Draco no tenía. Connor tenía acceso a una parte de Harry que no tenía.

Harry lo miró abruptamente. —¿Estás bien, Draco?

Draco parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que casi había dejado que su magia se descontrolara, y negó con la cabeza. —Bien.

Harry lo estudió por un momento más, luego asintió y se volvió hacia Connor. —Así —dijo con voz fuerte y segura—. _¡Protego!_

Connor se hizo eco de él, su voz como obstinada, y esta vez dio con el movimiento de la muñeca derecha.

Un delgado escudo lo envolvió. Harry rio en voz alta. —¡Excelente, Connor! Tendrás que esforzarte para hacerlo más fuerte, aun así, pero ahora tienes la voluntad y sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Creo que incluso este escudo resistirá hechizos —hizo un gesto con cuidado con su varita. Draco sabía que Harry tenía que contenerse como si estuviera encadenado en situaciones como esta. Estaba mucho más acostumbrado a usar magia sin varita, cruda, salvaje—.   _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

El hechizo se disparó hacia Connor y rebotó en su escudo. La sonrisa de Connor se ensanchó, y rompió en una plantilla espontánea. Harry se rio de nuevo.

—Ahora que puedes hacerlo, vamos a empezar a trabajar para construir el escudo más fuerte —le prometió a su hermano—, y otros hechizos defensivos.

Connor le sonrió. —¿Mañana? —preguntó, dándose una palmadita en el estómago—. Me muero de hambre.

Harry asintió. —Te dejaré ir, por hoy —dijo, en un tono amenazante falso, y Connor se rio a su vez—. La cena ya debe estar lista, de todos modos. Pero trabajaremos en esto mañana y todos los días hasta que puedas hacerlo a la perfección.

Connor asintió. —Lo sé —dijo, y rebotó y atravesó la puerta.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco en el momento en que se fue. — _Está_ mejorando —dijo.

Draco levantó su barbilla. —No sabes si estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto.

—Sí —señaló Harry—, lo sé.

Draco suspiró. — _Bien_ , Harry. Pero quiero saber… ¿cuándo le vas a decir que te estás conteniendo?

Los ojos de Harry se apartaron de los suyos. Draco le agarró la barbilla e inclinó la cara hacia atrás, como había hecho en la enfermería cuando Harry había intentado negar que Draco lo amaba.

—Lo haces —dijo Draco suavemente. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría ser capaz de liberar a Harry de su compromiso de enseñar a su hermano. Seguramente James Potter podría hacerlo. Él debería. Connor era su hijo—. Eres demasiado poderoso para este tipo de juegos. Lo sabes. Puedes demostrarle cómo lanzar hechizos, pero no eres un buen oponente para un duelo. Podrías destruirlo en cualquier momento y bloquear cualquier hechizo que arroje, y no querrás hacerle daño de todos modos. Sólo mejorará hasta cierto punto, y luego comenzará a pensar que está mucho mejor preparado de lo que realmente está. Consigue a alguien más para entrenarlo. Tu padre, tal vez, o el Profesor Lupin. Están más cerca de su nivel de poder.

—Dije que le enseñaría —susurró Harry—. Dije eso incluso en Hogwarts, y no funcionó muy bien allí. Necesito compensar eso. Y todavía hay muchas cosas que puedo enseñarle que no dependen de la magia. Rituales sangrepura, historia, etiqueta, liderazgo…

—Harry —Draco decidió que era mejor que le diera a Harry el mensaje completo que sus padres le habían comunicado antes de abandonar la Mansión para visitar Lux Aeterna. No había querido, pensando que las palabras eran demasiado duras para la visión del mundo actual de Harry, pero él necesitaba escucharlas—. Puedes enseñarle esas cosas, sí, pero él no las necesita tanto como la magia. Si Voldemort regresa y Connor es el que lo derrota, está bien —Draco no pudo mantener el escepticismo en su voz. Él realmente no pensó que el Señor Oscuro iba a caer bajo la mano de Connor, profecía ambigua o no. Harry era más que mejor que su hermano que era imposible de concebir—. Pero eso no significa que va a ser un líder. _Tu_ sí. _Tienes_ que serlo. Sabes que hay magos que te vigilan por tu poder y pronto buscarán señales de tus verdaderas intenciones. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo mi madre como Starborn, asegurándose de que haya algunos magos que simpatizan cautelosamente con la posibilidad de un tercer bando, no de Voldemort o de Dumbledore. Ella sólo puede hacer eso porque tú eres… bueno, tú. Y tarde o temprano, tendrás que convertirte en el líder de ese tercer lado. Mis padres están dispuestos a seguirte si te conviertes en ese líder, ¿sabes?

Ese último hecho había impresionado a Draco más. No sabía qué obsequio de solsticio de verano le había enviado a su padre, pero sí sabía que Lucius había estado aturdido y sacudido durante un día, y luego muy serio. Y su madre, su madre que nunca había inclinado la cabeza hacia Voldemort, nunca le marcaron el brazo con la Marca Tenebrosa, sonrió cuando Draco le preguntó por Harry y le dijo: —No será un Señor, querido. Él será algo mucho más grande que eso. Y él tendrá mi lealtad hasta el día en que demuestre que ya no puede convertirse en esa persona. No espero que llegue ese día.

—No quiero dar órdenes a nadie.

Draco parpadeó, y regresó de sus sueños del futuro para encontrar al Harry de ahora frente a él, con los brazos cruzados, ojos duros y su rostro cerrado.

—No quiero compeler a nadie —dijo Harry—. Y tampoco quiero pedirle nada a nadie. Si puedo pedirles que hagan cosas, está bien. Pero no los obligaré, Draco. _No_ lo haré.

—No vas a ser un Señor —intentó decir Draco.

—No me importa —Harry se apartó de él, y Draco casi se irritó al instante, como siempre lo hacía cuando Harry se alejaba tanto de él. Intentó calmarse, no dejar que se notara en su rostro—. Todavía esperarían que les diga qué hacer, ¿no es así?

A regañadientes, Draco asintió. Su madre le había dicho eso a él. Ella había hecho lo que había hecho hasta ahora para hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro para su hijo y cumplir una deuda que le debía a Harry, pero tarde o temprano llegaría a un lugar donde sólo el poder de Harry, respaldado por la sabiduría, podría guiarla. Ella lo miraría entonces, y cualquiera que sea el nombre que Harry le diera a lo que él le dijera, consejos u órdenes o cualquier otra cosa, ella seguiría _obedeciendo_.

—No quiero —dijo Harry—. He sido un esclavo. Nunca desearía ese destino a nadie más.

—Si lo eligen, no son esclavos —dijo Draco—. Merlín, eres _frustrante_.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Prefiero hacer tratos, deudas y sacrificios, Draco. Entiendo esos. Mientras pueda ser útil para tu familia, siempre que pueda dar algo a cambio de cualquier ayuda que reciba, entonces estoy feliz. Pero no me pidas que me convierta en una especie de… —agitó sus manos, obviamente buscando la palabra correcta—. _General —_ escupió por fin, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Harry —susurró Draco.

Harry lo escuchó, y se detuvo, aunque no lo miró.

—Puede haber ocasiones en que los tratos deben ser muy generales, o no puedes contactar a alguien para pedir su opinión —dijo Draco—. Has estudiado la guerra. Sabes eso. ¿Realmente vas a negarte a dirigir sólo porque podrías herir los sentimientos de alguien o hacer que se sientan como esclavos por un momento?

Harry miró por encima del hombro. —Te dije acerca de lo del _vates._

Draco asintió, desconcertado.

—No veo cómo podría ser el tipo de líder que tus padres quieren que sea y _vates_ al mismo tiempo —dijo Harry—. No cuando uno es acerca de mandar, a veces sin pensar, y el otro es sobre conocerme a mí mismo tan profundamente que voy a estar al instante consciente de cuándo estoy dando una orden, y ebrio por la repugnancia de hacerlo. Las criaturas mágicas han sido lastimadas por sus ataduras, Draco. No puedo permitirme acostumbrarme a poner enlaces a los magos. Confiaré en los rituales sangrepura, que alguien no usará a menos que tengan pleno conocimiento de lo que esto conlleva, y los tratos. Si no puedo devolver la ayuda, igual ayuda para la misma ayuda, entonces no haré el trato.

Draco hizo una pausa. Lo que tenía que decir a continuación sonaba tonto e ingenuo, pero necesitaba decirlo.

—Creo que puedes ser ambos, Harry —dijo—. Si alguien puede, eres tú.

Harry parpadeó, obviamente sorprendido, luego le dio una sonrisa irónica. —Es bueno que tengas tanta fe en mí, Draco, pero creo que probablemente tendré que elegir, y elijo ser _vates_. También dejaré la opción libre abierta a los magos, aunque no necesitan tantas redes removidas. Sólo las redes que los hacen tan ciegos y obstinados —agregó, en un tono bajo.

—Pero, ¿y si alguien elige obedecerte? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Realmente negarías esa decisión y forzarías tu propia voluntad sobre la voluntad de esa persona?

Odiaba la forma en que la pregunta hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de Harry, pero tenían que considerar esto. _Harry_ necesitaba considerar esto, al menos. Draco lo observó luchar con incomodidad retorciéndose en sus entrañas. Deseó poder abrazar a Harry y decir que lo entendía, pero no lo hacía. Sabía dónde estaba, donde siempre se pararía.

Harry era el que necesitaba hacer la elección.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry al fin, en un tono apagado—. Supongo que no.

Draco sabía cuándo retroceder. El olor a rosas en la habitación era casi abrumador, ya que la magia de Harry reaccionó ante su malestar. Él sonrió. No era difícil de hacer, ahora que el idiota había desaparecido. —Bueno, no necesitas elegir ahora mismo. ¿Quieres volver y explorar ese pasaje secreto en el ático?

Harry se animó de inmediato. —¡Sí! —abrió la puerta que conducía fuera de la habitación y miró alrededor unas cuantas veces—. Pero tendremos que tener cuidado —susurró—. Papá me dijo que había una barrera en esa puerta por una razón.

Draco parpadeó. Él no recordaba una barrera. —¿Qué barrera?

Harry tragó saliva. —Yo, eh, en cierto modo la destruí porque no nos dejaba entrar —admitió—. Pero estoy seguro de que no hay nada allí que nos lastime.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Draco, recordándose estar en guardia, por las dudas.

Harry le dio una sonrisa salvaje y salió corriendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose al ático, en silencio.

 _Todo es tan difícil,_ se quejó Draco para sí mismo, mientras seguía a Harry a través de la luz del sol de Lux Aeterna. _Ojalá no fuera tan difícil. Pero al menos estoy aquí, y puedo asegurarme de que no se exija demasiado, ni ignore las decisiones importantes, ni haga estupideces. Y eso es suficiente._

_Y si no es suficiente, voy a hacer que sea suficiente._


	2. Interludio: una ráfaga de cartas

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Interludio: una ráfaga de cartas**  

_30 de junio de 1994_

_Querido Peter:_

Te aseguro que tengo la intención de cuidar bien de Harry. No sé si quieres que haga un juramento, ya que los últimos que juré apenas fueron mantenidos. Pero lo haré, si así lo deseas. Simplemente nombra los términos: por Merlín, por la magia o cualquier otra cosa.

Harry está sanando, creo. Él se lanzó a la enseñanza de su hermano. Intenté que disminuyera la velocidad y se relajara cuando creo que lo necesitaba. No toma eso muy bien. Mientras más lo observo, más me doy cuenta de que mi hijo nunca tuvo un verdadero padre. De alguna manera, él ha aprendido a compensar por sí mismo. En otras cosas, no lo ha hecho, o le falta la presencia de su tutor. Su aversión a las “restricciones”, como comer bien y acostarse temprano, me hace pensar que todavía no ha aprendido a cuidarse solo.

Le he preguntado a Harry qué quiere. Eso a veces me hace bien, pero no a menudo. Lo que Harry dice que quiere es tiempo con su hermano, y honestidad de mí, y que Draco Malfoy lo visite. Nada más.

Si tienes algún consejo que puedas darme, Peter, te lo agradecería. Tu viste más de él este año que yo. Y no es sólo tu amenaza lo que me impulsa, antes de que hagas esa insinuación. Realmente quiero ser un mejor padre para mis hijos. Nada más es más importante para mí en este momento.

_James._

* * *

_1 de julio de 1994_

_Lily:_

Realmente no sé qué decirte, así que pondré mis palabras en este pergamino y espero que puedas distinguirlas. Siempre solías ser buena en eso, en Hogwarts. Me pregunto cuánto de la mujer que conocí después de Hogwarts era real y cuánto una ilusión, así que volveré a lo que sabía que era cierto.

¿Quieres ver a nuestros hijos otra vez para cualquier otro propósito que usarlos en la guerra? Esa es la pregunta a la que necesito una respuesta antes de poder dejarte a ver a Connor. La otra decisión no es tuya, sino de Harry.

Le pregunté a Connor. Se quedó con los ojos grandes y en silencio, y luego admitió que te echa de menos, pero tiene miedo de lo que pasaría si te volviera a ver, si intentaras controlarlo o le dijeras que no podría tener su propia vida o ver a Harry otra vez hasta que Harry estuviera bajo control.

Tal vez esa es la segunda pregunta a la que quiero que respondas. Si quieres ver a nuestros hijos otra vez para otro propósito que simplemente hacerlos sacrificios, ¿qué les dirías? Puedes escribirlo. No puedo prometer mostrárselo.

Y sí, antes de que puedas preguntar, todavía te amo. Eso no significa que pueda devolverte a los muchachos todavía. No puedo.

_James._

* * *

_1 de julio de 1994_

_Estimado Profesor Snape:_

Espero que esté bien, señor. Investigué las posibilidades de que llegue a Lux Aeterna por la red Flú y a través de un Traslador, y me temo que las barreras los bloquean a ambos. Lux Aeterna está completamente sellado para el mundo para algunas personas, y totalmente abierto a los demás. James dice que no puede bajar un par de protecciones, y ciertamente no puede cambiar su aversión hacia usted cuando no lo conoce muy bien.

¿Podría escribirle, señor? Eso podría ayudar a facilitar la reducción de las barreras y permitirle llegar a Lux Aeterna a tiempo.

Estoy muy bien. Connor está mejorando a pasos agigantados. Lux Aeterna es fascinante, no tan fascinante como la magia Oscura o Pociones, por supuesto, pero tiene muchos tesoros y rincones escondidos que no sabía que existían. He conocido a mis abuelos, tías abuelas y otros parientes a través de retratos. Me enteré de que El Laberinto al que entró James lo obligaba a la honestidad, así que confío en sus intenciones ahora. Celebré el solsticio de verano lanzando botes al amanecer desde una playa en Northumberland. Poco a poco estoy empezando a sentirme como en casa. No es una sensación que he sentido muy a menudo antes, así que me tomó un tiempo analizarla. Por supuesto, Draco dice que me sentía como en casa en Malfoy Manor, pero no sé. Estaba tan tenso la primera vez que estuve allí, por Navidad, y luego me rompí en gran medida el verano pasado, y la gente a mí alrededor era más importante que el lugar.

Por favor, no le diga a Draco que dije eso, señor.

He leído los libros que me envió y tengo algunas preguntas. ¿Es realmente cierto que las pociones calmantes no se pueden mejorar? ¿Por qué? El libro acaba de hacer una declaración plana al respecto, que no creo que sea muy sabio. Parece como si la adición de unos pocos pétalos de violeta no sólo los hiciera durar más, sino que también tuvieran mejor sabor. Y estaba pensando que tal vez algunos pétalos más de violeta en la poción Matalobos no irían mal, tampoco.

Me preguntaba si no podría hacer una poción que imitara los efectos del Encantamiento de Desilusión. Oh, sé que estoy muy lejos de poder hacer una poción exitosa, pero la teoría es sólida, creo, señor. ¿Puede echar un vistazo a mi lista de notas en este otro pergamino y decirme qué debo hacer para prepararla?

¿Por qué la Poción del Ojo de Escarabajo es naranja?

Prometo, señor, que organizaré su visita antes de regresar a Hogwarts. ¿Tal vez en el Callejón Diagon?

_Harry._

* * *

_3 de julio de 1994_

_Querido Harry:_

No creas que he pasado por alto que no dijiste nada en tu última carta sobre tus pesadillas, que sé que todavía las tienes, y que tampoco hiciste ningún comentario sobre que no necesitarás el frasco de la Poción para Dormir sin Sueños que te envié. Pesadillas como las tuyas son un asunto serio, Harry. Si descubro que las has tenido y no me lo has informado, estarás en entrenamiento de Oclumancia durante todo el próximo año.

¿Qué tan frecuentes son tus pesadillas? ¿Cuánto tiempo duran? ¿Cuántas tienes en una noche? ¿Qué imágenes comunes ocurren en ellas?

Me alegro de que te sientas como en casa en Lux Aeterna. Sin embargo, nunca olvides que James ha sido débil antes. No me fío de él. Si hace un sólo movimiento que interpretes como una amenaza, contáctame de inmediato. La segunda lechuza que enviaré viene con libros sobre barreras. Incluso las casas antiguas como las ruinas Potter a menudo tienen debilidades insospechadas en las barreras. Deseo que sepas cuáles son, tanto por motivos de tu propia seguridad como para que sepas qué debes atacar si alguna vez necesito pasar.

Confío en que el señor Malfoy te haga descansar y pasar un tiempo contigo mismo y con tu hermano. Le escribiré, y si encuentro que este no es el caso, me encontrarás en el Callejón Diagon la próxima semana, para que pueda evaluar tu condición.

Para responder tu pregunta:

Las pociones calmantes no se pueden mejorar añadiendo pétalos de violeta o, de hecho, de cualquier otro modo, porque su base está estancada. Eso es lo que las hace funcionar, pero también significa que simplemente absorben los ingredientes adicionales sin ningún efecto. Ha habido numerosos experimentos para mejorarlas en los últimos veinte años. Nada ha funcionado. Ya hay pétalos de violeta en la poción Matalobos. ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de agregar más? ¿El lobo te ha estado amenazando?

Tus notas en tu Poción de Desilusión todavía no tienen respuestas a varias preguntas básicas. ¿Qué mezcla de pelo demiguise y escamas del león dragón[1] posiblemente sería lo suficientemente estable como para soportar la adición de más ingredientes? ¿Qué harías para protegerte de la explosión de humos que seguiría a tu séptimo paso? ¿Cómo evitarías que la poción se volviera inerte cuando hubieras añadido los cuerpos de las crisopas?

Si descubro que has estado tratando de elaborar esta poción por tu cuenta, no esperaré a ninguna reunión en el Callejón Diagon. Regresarás a Hogwarts conmigo durante el verano, y tendrás detención desde entonces hasta el próximo verano, ya que obviamente no puedes confiar en tu seguridad y la de los demás.

Las Pociones del Ojo de Escarabajo son de color naranja por la adición de la piedra del ojo de tigre, Harry. Deberías haber sabido eso.

Sé feliz.

_Profesor Severus Snape._

* * *

_3 de julio de 1994_

_Querido Draco:_

Sé que has estado visitando a Harry regularmente en Lux Aeterna. Me gustaría que me des una descripción de su estado, en particular centrándote en sus pesadillas, sus hábitos alimenticios y cuánto tiempo y atención dedica a su gemelo.

_Profesor Severus Snape._

* * *

_4 de julio de 1994_

_Estimado Profesor Snape:_

Harry está feliz, aunque creo que es gracias a mí y no a ese miserable padre y hermano suyo. (El profesor Lupin ayuda, a veces, pero Harry no pasa tanto tiempo con él). Él se ríe y sonríe cuando lo veo. Explorará Lux Aeterna y volará conmigo tan pronto como me hable sobre la historia o las costumbres sangrepura o sobre la guerra que está por venir. Creo que finalmente está aprendiendo que puede decirme cualquier cosa, y no importa; no lo juzgaré ni le daré la espalda por ello.

Parece que duerme relativamente bien, aunque no habla de sus pesadillas (está bien, entonces, todavía hay una cosa de la que no hablará conmigo). Come bien. No está delgado ni tiene hambre ni nada de eso.

Todavía pasa mucho, mucho tiempo con su gemelo. Él entrena a Connor en hechizos de duelo todos los días, al mismo tiempo, esté o no allí. A veces lo visito, y él simplemente se sienta y escucha su parloteo sobre Sirius Black y asiente, como si Harry fuera sólo un oyente que escucha y no sufriera igual que él. Intenté hablar con Harry sobre eso. Se encoge de hombros y dice que ha hecho mucho luto, y que la mejor manera para que él se recupere es escuchar a otras personas hablar sobre ello. Me vuelve loco.

Creo que lo más inquietante es que Harry todavía no tiene idea del impacto que su magia está teniendo en el mundo mágico. Él piensa que puede salirse con la suya, no lo sé, que le lanzará su poder a la gente a veces, y asentirán con la cabeza y le darán la ayuda que pide, y luego, eso es todo, un trato por un trato. He hablado con él sobre eso varias veces, y ahora lo entiendo. Es una combinación de cosas. Él no quiere ser un Señor como Dumbledore, y pedirle a alguien que haga algo sin dar algo inmediato a cambio, o jurar un juramento a ellos, lo interpreta como Dumbledorezco. Él no siente tanto temor por su magia como nosotros, porque, por supuesto, vive en medio de ella, y no sabe cuánta alegría causa a otras personas. Y todavía tiene problemas para concebirse a sí mismo en cualquier papel importante que atraiga la atención de otras personas, a diferencia de algún luchador sombrío que nadie sabe realmente que existe. Ese es el entrenamiento de su madre, apuesto.

Pero no importa. Todavía es Slytherin, y aún lo visitaré cada dos días, y me aseguraré de que no sufra por la falta de compañía Slytherin. Lo cuidaré bien, señor, por su bien y por el nuestro.

_Su amable estudiante,_

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

_4 de julio de 1994_

_Potter:_

Tu hijo piensa que debería escribirte, con el interés de disminuir nuestra enemistad. No estoy convencido de que este sea el mejor curso de acción. Mientras te deteste, no puedo ingresar a Lux Aeterna, pero el chico también tendrá un protector que esté cuidando sus mejores intereses, en lugar de los tuyos.

Sin embargo, Harry me pidió que te contactara, y lo hice.

_Profesor Severus Snape_

_Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts._

_Jefe de la Casa Slytherin._  

* * *

 

_6 de julio de 1994_

_Snape:_

Odiarme no es el mejor curso de acción. Ni tampoco odiarte, lo admito. Por ejemplo, si estuvieras aquí, tal vez podrías decirme por qué una explosión acaba de destruir la antesala que dejé que Harry usara como laboratorio de Pociones. Él está bien, pero la antesala está completamente cubierta de baba naranja.

_James Potter,_

_Dueño de Lux Aeterna._

* * *

_7 de julio de 1994_

_Potter:_

Harry agregó otros ingredientes a una mezcla de pelo demiguise y escamas de león dragón. Déjame atravesar las barreras. Le dije al chico que lo castigaría si intentaba hacer esta poción, y tengo derecho a hacerlo, como su tutor legal.

_Snape._

* * *

_8 de julio de 1994_

_Snape:_

No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No puedo bajar las barreras así. Dependen de mi odio hacia ti, y eso está bastante intacto, gracias.

Harry ha sido castigado desde hace mucho tiempo. Olvidas que, mientras escribes cartas desde Hogwarts, estoy en la misma casa que él. Se disculpó, aunque sí dijo específicamente que no estaba tratando de usar el pelo demiguise y las escamas de león dragón, sino otra mezcla de ingredientes. Le he prohibido trabajar en pociones durante una semana, y él lo aceptó dócilmente.

Hablando de eso, encontré un frasco de Poción para Dormir sin Sueños en su habitación, una que Connor no ha estado usando. Te agradeceré que dejes de enviar Pociones a mi hijo que no he aprobado.

_James Potter._

* * *

_9 de julio de 1994_

_Potter:_

Eres un tonto. ¿Incluso revisaste su laboratorio en busca de restos de pelo demiguise y escamas de león dragón o simplemente aceptaste su palabra? ¿Has revisado el laboratorio ya que exigiste que dejara de funcionar? Harry es un Slytherin, Potter. Él es muy capaz de estar de acuerdo en la superficie y de buscar algo que realmente quiera hacer en virtud de eso.

Le envié la Poción para Dormir sin Sueños a Harry porque ha estado sufriendo de pesadillas, bastante salvajes, por las breves descripciones que me envió al comienzo del verano—pesadillas que hacen sangrar su cicatriz. Confío en que incluso tú puedas comprender la importancia de eso. Si la ha estado usando, entonces ha logrado escapar a la paz por un tiempo, y espero que, como el hombre que le negó la paz durante una parte tan importante de su infancia, no le quites eso.

Puedes enviar otra carta, pero no la responderé. Es obvio que todavía eres un niño áspero al que no se puede confiar para que cuide a los niños. Encontraré alguna forma de eliminar a Harry de tu cuidado.

_Profesor Severus Snape._

* * *

_10 de julio de 1994_

_Harry:_

Se me ha ocurrido que aunque no pueda acudir a ti, podrías acudir a mí fácilmente. Si dejaras las protecciones de Lux Aeterna y me dieras detalles de un punto fuera de ellas, podría aparecer fácilmente ante ti. Luego, podrías pasar el resto de tu verano de la forma en que deberías gastarlo, con compañeros Slytherin que no dependen de ti para entrenarlos y hacer concesiones por ellos.

_Profesor Severus Snape._

* * *

_11 de julio de 1994_

_Snape:_

No puedes alejar a Harry de mí, no si él no quiere ir. Y he investigado el laboratorio, gracias, y no encontré ningún rastro de pelo demiguise o escamas de león dragón, y ninguna señal de que Harry haya estado trabajando en él la semana pasada.

_James Potter._

* * *

_13 de julio de 1994_

_Estimado Profesor Snape:_

Lo siento, señor. No creo que salir de las barreras sea una buena idea. Todavía hay Mortífagos en el exterior, y uno de ellos podría encontrarme si abandono las barreras por mucho tiempo. Me dijeron que mi magia es bastante distintiva.

Además, todavía está el mismo problema que siempre hubo si tuviera que pasar el verano con usted. No aceptará a Connor, y mi hermano tiene que venir conmigo. Sólo estoy progresando en entrenarlo y ayudarlo a recuperarse de la pérdida de Sirius. No voy a abandonarlo medio curado sólo porque posiblemente haya cometido un error con una poción, que no era la Poción de Desilusión, sino una diferente.

Gracias, señor, por su solicitud. Mi padre planea llevarnos al Callejón Diagon a fines de agosto; todavía no sé el día exacto. Pero cuando lo haga, le escribiré, y ciertamente podemos planear reunirnos.

_Harry Potter._

* * *

_15 de julio de 1994_

_Snape:_

¡Maldita sea, respóndeme, bastardo!

_James Potter._

* * *

_17 de julio de 1994_

_Harry:_

Parece que, como intentas pensar lo mejor de los que están contigo, y que necesitan más sanación que, de hecho, lo hacen, se necesita otra forma de prueba. Adjunto encontrarás las cartas que tu padre me envió en las últimas semanas. En la última, descendió a impugnar mi ascendencia. Una vez que las hayas leído, tal vez estarás de acuerdo en que es mejor que te vayas de una casa en la que el hombre que se hace llamar tu padre no hace ningún esfuerzo por hacer lo que realmente es mejor para su hijo.

_Profesor Severus Snape._

* * *

_18 de julio de 1994_

_Estimado Profesor Snape:_

He leído las cartas y hablé con mi padre sobre ellas. Él me mostró las cartas que le envió usted a cambio.

No voy a decir que fueron peores que las suyas. En realidad, eran más o menos lo mismo: la escritura de un hombre que no puede superar un resentimiento infantil, que dice amarme pero, en realidad, no parece demostrarlo.

Entiendo que es posible que no pueda curar esta enemistad de la noche a la mañana. Sé que le estoy pidiendo que lo intente. Si no puede, entonces, por favor, simplemente esté satisfecho de encontrarnos a fines de agosto, ya que no le enviaré más cartas.

Puedo ver su rostro ahora, preocupándose sobre si James recibirá el mismo trato que usted. Oh, sí, lo hará. Esté seguro. Soy perfectamente capaz de ignorar a alguien a pesar de que viva en la misma casa conmigo.

Usted me estaba plagando con preguntas sobre mis sentimientos, creo, señor, a principios de verano. Por el momento, estoy furioso con frialdad hacía los dos.

_Harry._

* * *

_20 de julio de 1994_

_Querido Harry:_

He tardado unos días en considerar el asunto, y he decidido que tenías razón. Por favor, perdóname.

No estoy contento de tenerte tan lejos, confiando en informes de segunda mano—incluso los tuyos deben considerarse informes de segunda mano, porque no tengo la evidencia de mis propios ojos para equilibrarlos—con tu salud y seguridad. No quiero que te destruyas a ti mismo. Eso no tiene nada que ver con que seas el hijo de James, un peón en cualquier juego que pueda desear jugar contra él, o un Slytherin que creo que es poderoso y mágicamente talentoso. Tiene que ver con que seas Harry.

No quiero perderte, y saber que no puedo estar allí para protegerte me está volviendo loco lentamente.

Por favor, mantente a salvo. No te acosaré con más preguntas sobre pesadillas si haces esto por mí. No prepares Pociones peligrosas. No te aventures fuera de las barreras de la casa; me equivoqué al animarte a que lo hagas. Dedica tiempo a tu propia curación, así como a la de tu hermano. No hagas nada para contrariar a nadie que pueda lastimarte.

Te pido que hagas estas cosas, porque no puedo hacer nada más en este momento.

_Profesor Severus Snape._

* * *

_20 de julio de 1994_

_Estimado Profesor Snape:_

Entiendo lo difícil que fue para usted escribir esa carta, y acepto sus disculpas.

Estoy a salvo. He escrito una lista de mis pesadillas, que adjuntaré y enviaré, aunque en realidad son tan inconexas que no creo que signifiquen mucho. La Poción para Dormir sin Sueños ha estado ayudando.

Draco me visitó ayer, y logró persuadirme para que dejara que Remus se hiciera cargo de la sesión de entrenamiento de Connor. Odio admitirlo, pero creo que les habrá ayudado a ambos. Remus se ha sentido más o menos inútil desde que llegamos aquí, sin querer entrometerse en el vínculo que James ha estado reconstruyendo con los dos, pero sin saber qué hacer con él. Y Connor… maldita sea, Draco tenía razón…

Disculpe, Profesor Snape. Draco no paraba de reír cuando leía lo que había escrito sobre mi hombro. Hacer que se callara estaba en orden.

No voy a repetirlo. Él puede verlo. Connor necesita a alguien que no se contenga con él de la forma en que tiendo a hacerlo. Remus sabe cómo enseñarle a alguien. Está funcionando bien, y Connor estaba incluso impresionado cuando terminaron.

Por supuesto, Draco no me permitió verlos por mucho tiempo. Fuimos a volar, y luego lo presenté al Laberinto—simplemente lo vio—y luego recibí su carta.

Es mi tutor legal, y quiero que se quede así. Sé que es difícil tratar de escribirle al mago que ha salvado su vida. Pero, incluso dado que ambas cosas son ciertas, otras cosas también lo son. James es mi padre de sangre, y también quiere ser un padre desde el punto de vista emocional. Quiero eso. No quiero elegir entre ustedes, pero si se tratara de una elección, correspondería a aquel que tenía el mayor compromiso para facilitarme la vida. En este momento, ambos lo están haciendo muy difícil al ni siquiera intentar llevarse bien.

Pero confío en que lo intentará. Gracias.

_Harry._

* * *

_21 de julio de 1994_

_James:_

Estoy impresionado de que me hayas respondido. No pensé que fueras a hacerlo.

Me he tomado el tiempo de pensar sobre qué clase de consejo debo darte sobre Harry, y mi mejor trabajo es no confiar en todo lo que el chico dice de sí mismo. Sé que podrías inclinarte a aceptar lo que él es en la superficie y no mirar más profundo, pero tienes que hacerlo. Harry sabe mucho sobre el mundo, y casi nada sobre sí mismo.

Vigílalo. Ten en cuenta la forma en que reacciona a las cosas, incluso cuando no se da cuenta de que lo estás haciendo, o cuando puede estar tentado a considerar las reacciones triviales. Probablemente puedas nombrar una docena de cosas que le gustan a Connor, comidas o dulces o juegos o equipos de Quidditch, sin siquiera intentarlo. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de Harry? Si no, comienza a construir el vínculo.

Sé honesto con él. Le han mentido lo suficiente en su vida. Él tiene que saber que cuando alguien dice que lo ama, realmente lo dice en serio esta vez. De lo contrario, dará oportunidades, y dará oportunidades, y se lastimará mientras tanto, hasta que finalmente lo saque de su mente y corazón. Y recuerda, James, si me entero de que lo lastimaste, tendrás un pequeño problema con ratas.

No trates de hacer que se reconcilie con Lily. Él no tiene que hacerlo. No la necesita más. Sé que la amas, pero Harry no tiene que hacerlo.

Sé respetuoso de las personas que lograron hacer mella en su corazón, Snape, el niño Malfoy, su hermano.

Asegúrate de hablar con él sobre Sirius. No tengo palabras para lo horrible que fue eso, James. Yo también lo extraño, al estúpido y obstinado hijo de puta. Y yo fui quien fue a Azkaban por él. No puedo imaginar lo que Harry debe estar sintiendo. Sirius era su padrino, y Harry no había llegado al punto de sacarlo de su mente y corazón todavía.

Supongo que lo mejor sería que encuentres un equilibrio entre tus hijos, pero realmente creo que Harry necesita más atención. No dejes que te engañe o te distraiga al referirte a Connor. Lo vi hacer eso unas cuantas veces cuando estaba en la escuela para cuidarlo. Sabía que otras personas querrían hablar sobre Connor porque era el Chico Que Vivió, o porque no le gustaban, y haría que esa persona empezara a pensar en Connor y dejara de prestarle atención. Es una reliquia del entrenamiento de Lily, creo.

Aún no sé cómo reconstruir nuestra amistad. Por ahora, tomaré estas cartas para hablar de un niño que ha sido herido lo suficiente en su vida, Merlín lo sabe.

_Peter._

* * *

_23 de julio de 1994_

_James:_

Quiero ver a los chicos. Por favor. ¿Puedo hablar con ellos? ¿Y contigo también? ¿No extrañas la casa en El Valle de Godric? Fue nuestro hogar durante tantos años. Te amo, y a ellos, y te extraño, y a ellos.

Por favor, vuelve a casa.

_Con amor,_

_Lily._

 

* * *

_25 de julio de 1994_

_Querida Lily:_

Lo siento. No respondiste ninguna de las preguntas que te hice. No puedo dejar que los veas. Creo que sería mejor si dejáramos de escribirnos por el momento.

_James._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] León dragón es como se le llama comúnmente al dragón Bola de Fuego Chino.


	3. Arañas en una telaraña muerta

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 2: Arañas en una telaraña muerta**  

—Papá, ¿por qué Lux Aeterna no tiene elfos domésticos? 

James parpadeó y levantó la vista de su plato de estofado de ternera. Harry lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el otro extremo de la mesa. 

—Porque no los necesitamos —respondió James, sorbiendo su cuchara de nuevo—. ¿Debes haber notado a estas alturas que nuestra comida simplemente aparece, como lo hace en Hogwarts y, sin embargo, no tenemos elfos domésticos? 

Harry frunció el ceño. — _Debería_ haberlo hecho —dijo, su voz apagada. Se reclinó en su silla y miró el comedor de Lux Aeterna. Las paredes estaban perforadas con media docena de ventanas a cada lado, aunque eso no era inusual; en este caso, dejaban entrar la luz del sol del final del verano. James a veces se preguntaba de quién sería la brillante idea de colgar espejos entre las ventanas, para rebotar y reflejar la luz. Probablemente de su abuela Matilda, pensó. Ella siempre estaba buscando formas de declarar la lealtad nueva y formal de la familia a la Luz tanto en términos simbólicos como en sus palabras y acciones—. Pero estaba concentrado en Connor.

James miró detenidamente por el pasillo, a pesar de que sabía que Connor había salido a practicar con Remus en un duelo. Tal vez ahora era un buen momento para hablar con Harry sobre su devoción por su hermano, cuando Connor no tenía oportunidad de escucharlos. 

—¿Entonces por qué no?

 _En un minuto, entonces, cuando pueda persuadirlo para que deje el tema de los elfos domésticos,_ se prometió a sí mismo, y terminó su guiso y empujó el cuenco. Desapareció en un momento. Harry lo miró y luego lo miró. 

—No los necesitamos —explicó James, reclinándose en su silla—. Fuimos capaces de convencer a los brownies de que trabajaran para nosotros hace mucho tiempo, y toman el lugar de los elfos domésticos.

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos tenían la mirada vidriosa que James sabía que significaba que estaba buscando recuerdos en su cabeza. —No sé mucho sobre los brownies. ¿Por qué acordaron trabajar para nosotros? 

—Los brownies viven en colonias —dijo James, sonriendo levemente por lo mucho que sonaba como su abuela. Matilda Potter había estado tan ansiosa por hacer que la familia fuera Luz de todas las maneras imaginables, y se deleitó en contar la historia de cómo ella había tenido voluntarios libres pero calmos y sirvientes domésticos para cualquiera que quisiera escuchar—. La colonia más cercana a Lux Aeterna fue secuestrada por los goblins un día, todos menos su rey. Apeló a mi abuela, esa sería tu bisabuela. 

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, su voz mostraba solo un atisbo de tono burlón. 

 _A él no le gusta que lo traten como si fuera estúpido,_ se dijo James. _¿Ves, Peter? Lo estoy mirando. —_ Apeló a mi abuela por ayuda —continuó sin problemas—. No sólo recuperó su colonia, sino que también trabajó en un hechizo para asegurarse de que ningún goblin pudiera volver a secuestrarlos. Le ofreció un servicio a cambio de su servicio y le pidió que cuidara a Lux Aeterna, con la ayuda de su colonia.  

—Me preguntaba por qué no había nada polvoriento aquí —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor del comedor al débil brillo dorado de la rica madera. James mismo no estaba seguro de qué tipo de madera era, sólo que los árboles ya no crecían—. No pensé que hubieras tenido tiempo de limpiar toda la casa por ti mismo, incluso durante los meses que te escondiste.

James asintió. —Los brownies no son como los elfos domésticos. Se deleitan en la limpieza, por eso nos lavan la ropa, cocinan nuestros alimentos y limpian nuestros platos y demás, pero no les gustan mucho los magos, y _ciertamente_ no son subordinados —hizo una mueca y masajeó una débil cicatriz en su mano. Tratar de atrapar a un brownie que se dedicaba a limpiar no era lo más inteligente que un niño podía hacer, incluso un niño mago que ya tenía su varita mágica—. Así que trabajan para nosotros, pero se mantienen fuera de nuestro camino, y nos mantenemos fuera del suyo. 

—¿Y los Potter dejaron ir a sus elfos domésticos? —Harry conjeturó. 

James asintió. —¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?

Harry miró un punto por encima de su cabeza, recordándole a James un gatito Kneazle que tenía cuando tenía siete años. —Puedo ver la red —susurró. 

James se giró para mirar el techo, donde parecía que Harry estaba mirando, pero no pudo ver nada. Él frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir? 

Harry no respondió. Cuando James volteó de nuevo, Harry se frotaba los ojos. Suspiró y dijo: —Puedo ver las ataduras de las criaturas mágicas. Las redes que unen a los elfos domésticos a nuestro servicio, por ejemplo, y las redes en el Bosque Prohibido que obligan a los unicornios a ser menos peligrosos por su belleza, y la red que ató a los Dementores a Azkaban —miró a James—. Te dije acerca de eso. 

James asintió lentamente. Había ido a ver a Harry cuando recibió la primera carta del Ministerio quejándose de que ya no tenían ningún medio confiable para mantener a los prisioneros en Azkaban, a excepción de las barreras de antiaparición y los guardias magos. James los había engañado hasta el momento al señalar que, por lo que él sabía, liberar a Dementores y enviarlos a sus casas en las pesadillas no era un crimen real. El Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica estaba luchando entre las oscuras leyes, tratando de encontrar una con la que pudieran acusar a Harry. 

La última carta era algo así como un rompecabezas. Le aseguraba a James que Harry no tendría más problemas hasta que el Ministerio pudiera _encontrar_ los formularios necesarios para acusarlo y completarlos, por triplicado. No había sido firmado, pero Harry había sonreído fugazmente cuando lo había visto.

—Bueno, puedo ver las redes que solían atar a los elfos domésticos aquí, pero no están en uso —dijo Harry, y agitó su mano—. Simplemente están flotando en el aire. No puedo describirlo, en realidad. Están desgarradas y hechas jirones, y brillan como el oro, como hilos de seda de la ropa —él se encogió de hombros—. Así que pensé que algún otro tipo de criatura mágica tenía que estar haciendo la limpieza. 

Se movió para mirar a su padre, y James apenas tragó un jadeo. Los ojos de Harry estaban _ardiendo._ Era una mirada que James nunca había visto en él, y una que tampoco podía conectar con lo que sabía de Lily. Parecía que esta expresión de determinación feroz y sangrienta era sólo de Harry.

—¿Por qué no podrían todos hacer eso? —preguntó, con un tono en su voz que podría haber sido enojo o simple pasión—. ¿Por qué no todos pueden recurrir a una colonia de brownies para limpiar sus casas, en lugar de esclavizar a los elfos domésticos? 

James parpadeó. —Harry, los elfos domésticos no están esclavizados. Te lo dije, los brownies son muy diferentes. Los elfos domésticos le dan la bienvenida a su servicio- 

—Hablé con uno de ellos —lo interrumpió Harry—. Dijo que los elfos domésticos tienen múltiples redes, y una de ellos hace que sea imposible que se rebelen. 

James frunció el ceño levemente. Le faltaba algo aquí. Tenía que serlo. —Harry, dijiste que querías ser _vates_.

Harry asintió, sus ojos nunca parpadearon. James hizo una mueca. Enfrentar una mirada como esa por mucho tiempo fue suficiente para hacer que el sudor saltara en su frente. 

—Pero no dijiste que estabas tratando de convertirte en eso —continuó James—. No sabía que estabas teniendo… bueno, conversaciones con elfos domésticos, y aprendiendo historia que no es historia mágica normal. — _Liberar a los Dementores es una cosa, eran un peligro para todos y deberían haber vuelto a las pesadillas hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿puede concebir cuánto deberían cambiar las cosas de la noche a la mañana si liberara a los elfos domésticos?_  

—Lo hago —dijo Harry—. Hubo una profecía, papá, la profecía de Connor de la que te habló. 

James asintió de nuevo. Había querido entender todo sobre la noche en que sus chicos se habían enfrentado a Sirius, poseído por Voldemort y casi murieron. El Laberinto se lo había mostrado, pero no había podido decirle lo que Harry y Connor habían sentido. 

—Pensé que la profecía se aplicaba sólo para esa noche —dijo. 

Harry negó con la cabeza y luego se puso en pie de un salto, caminando de un lado a otro. —No —inhaló—. Se trataba de la primera decisión que tomaría como un _vates_ , la única decisión que estableció el camino para todos. Les pregunté a los Dementores qué querían que hiciera. Me lo dijeron. Rechacé su primera sugerencia y negocié hasta una diferente, volver a casa en las pesadillas, pero ahora necesito empezar a pensar en las otras criaturas mágicas —se volvió hacia James—. Probablemente debería haberlo pensado antes, pero estaba ocupado con Connor. 

James se inclinó hacia adelante. _Quería abordar esto, y él me hizo volver a rastrear. Harry tiene la costumbre de hacer eso. —_ Que ya no estés entrenando a tu hermano en los hechizos de duelo no significa que necesites sacrificarte por alguna otra causa, Harry —dijo. _Ahí, esas palabras suenan bien—. N_ o tienes la obligación de pensar en liberar a las criaturas mágicas. 

—No es una obligación —murmuró Harry—. No puede ser, o estaría en contra de la naturaleza de lo que es ser un _vates_. Es algo que quiero hacer.

—¿Por qué? —James preguntó. Harry le había explicado qué era un _vates_ y qué tenía que ver con las redes y cómo había liberado a los Dementores, pero nunca había explicado por qué su deseo propio era tan fuerte en esta extraña tarea—. ¿Qué odias tanto en las ataduras de las criaturas mágicas? 

—Que están allí —dijo Harry, y su rostro se cerró alrededor de sus ojos ardientes—. Yo era un esclavo, y no veo por qué alguien debería tener que serlo —James sintió el zumbido creciente de la magia de su hijo, que para él siempre le había parecido como el olor del mar—. Y no respondiste a mis preguntas. ¿Por qué no todos hacen un servicio para una colonia de brownies, en lugar de esclavizar a los elfos domésticos? 

—Los brownies no viven en todas partes —dijo James—. Northumberland tiene la mayor población de ellos que queda. No les va bien en entornos repletos de magos como Hogsmeade o el Callejón Diagon. Incluso los de aquí eran más felices cuando nadie más vivía en la casa, creo. Harry, tienes que ver que no es tan simple como cambiar brownies por elfos domésticos. 

Harry se rio. James se estremeció. No era la clase de risa que su hijo había estado dando últimamente, contento y libre con Draco, o incluso silenciado como estaba en presencia de otras personas. Era salvaje, y amarga, y terminó con Harry resoplando y murmurando. —Hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que nada es _siempre_ sencillo. 

Sacudió la cabeza cuando James comenzó a ponerse de pie con preocupación. —Realmente estoy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Sólo cansado. Y preocupándome por esto. No debería preocuparme por eso, lo sé. Debería empezar a buscar soluciones. Creo que iré a leer un libro que me dirá cómo. Gracias por contarme sobre los brownies.  

Salió del comedor. Frunciendo el ceño, James se puso de pie, y vio como los últimos restos de su cena se desvanecían con enérgica eficiencia.

Estaba a mitad de camino de su estudio cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry lo había desviado, una vez más, de preguntarle cómo Harry pasaba su tiempo y se sirvió de lo que él percibía como sus deberes.

 

* * *

—Hola, Hermione.

Hermione se sacudió el pelo mientras salía de la chimenea y asintió hacia Harry. —Eso fue diferente de cualquier viaje de Flú en el que estuve —dijo—. ¿Sabías que hay algo en tu chimenea que te hace esperar mientras te examina y decide dejarte pasar? —había sido una cara fea, que fijó sus ojos rojos en ella. Hermione había fruncido el ceño, tratando de decidir si era una gárgola. Había estado casi decepcionada de no tener más tiempo para estudiarlo cuando la hizo girar repentinamente de nuevo. 

—¿Esta ahí? —Harry pareció sorprendido—. No he viajado por Flú desde que llegamos aquí, y no me di cuenta de eso. 

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente es más fácil porque eres un Potter —ella revolvió en su mochila—. Deberías ver las historias que traje, Harry, tu familia está en casi todas. _Una discusión razonada de magos de la Luz. Tácticas de las guerras de Fuego. Peleando contra los Señores Oscuros: Una guía para principiantes._ Creo que las disfrutarás.  

Levantó la vista para encontrar a Harry mirándola con una leve sonrisa en su boca. —¿Qué? —ella espetó, jugueteando con su cabello. Sabía que el viaje en Flú tendía a desordenarlo, pero no veía cómo se suponía que debía mantenerlo en orden cuando estaba girando a través de una chimenea tras otra y cepillándose la cabeza contra el techo y cubriéndose de hollín. 

—Te he echado de menos, Hermione, eso es todo —dijo Harry, y se adelantó para darle un abrazo. Hermione lo abrazó y miró alrededor. La habitación donde la había recibido parecía estar guardada como una especie de sala acogedora. Tenía algunos murales en las paredes, pero sólo sillas simples, y nada que alentara a los invitados a quedarse—. Connor está abajo —añadió, atrayendo su mirada hacia él. 

Hermione parpadeó. —¿No está aquí contigo?

—Está jugando Snap Explosivo con Ron —dijo Harry, igualando sus pasos a los de ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Esto se parecía más a lo que ella había esperado que fuera una gran casa sangrepura, pensó Hermione, mientras estudiaba la puerta. Era de madera de roble tallada, con una criatura que se asemejaba tanto a un grifo como a un dragón retorciéndose alrededor de espirales de rayos solares—. Él no sabía que vendrías —añadió Harry, y eso llamó la atención de Hermione desde la puerta. 

—Pensé que me había invitado —dijo.

—No. Um. Fui yo —Harry vaciló, luego levantó las manos—. Quería verte, y sé que querías ver Lux Aeterna —terminó. 

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. _Creo que es mejor enderezar algunas cosas aquí y ahora. —_ ¿Él sigue siendo mi amigo, Harry?

— _No_ _lo sé_ —dijo Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Creo que sí, pero no sé cómo quedaron las cosas entre ustedes a fin de año. 

—Horribles —dijo Hermione secamente. Su mente la llevó a recuerdos de innumerables noches incómodas en la sala común de Gryffindor, en las que Connor se sentaba en un extremo, ella en el otro, y Ron iba y venía entre ellos con una expresión desesperadamente infeliz en su rostro—. Se disculpó un poco, pero nunca correctamente. Y siempre estaba murmurando sobre ti todo el tiempo. 

—Sabes por qué, ahora —dijo Harry, su voz suplicante. 

Hermione frunció los labios. —Harry, no puedo perdonarlo tan fácilmente —dijo—. Tuve que sacarle la historia paso a paso. 

—Pero lo que pasó fue horrible —dijo Harry. 

—Y lo que _tú_ pasaste fue horrible y, sin embargo, nunca me hiciste el mismo tipo de cosas —dijo Hermione. Ella tocó su pie cuando Harry sólo la miró en incomprensión. Sabía que Harry era inteligente, pero a veces podía ser terriblemente denso acerca de cosas como esta, aunque aún era mejor que su gemelo—. Todavía estoy enojada, Harry. Tuvo todas las oportunidades de arreglar las cosas conmigo, y no lo hizo. 

—Bueno, ¿tal vez pueda ahora? —Harry lo hizo una pregunta, dejándolo en manos de ella. 

Hermione suspiró. Ella había pensado que la invitación era de Connor, y representaba una mano extendida que ella deseaba profundamente. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía, sabiendo que Harry había sido quien había arreglado las cosas para el mejor beneficio de su hermano gemelo, como siempre. 

Entonces ella sonrió. _Bueno, arreglaré las cosas para que Connor no pueda apoyarse en Harry esta vez._  

—Hablaré con él —estuvo de acuerdo—. A solas —agregó, y le robó la amplia sonrisa de Harry. 

—Um, no estoy seguro… —Harry comenzó. 

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. _Existe tal cosa como ir demasiado lejos. —_ Harry James Potter —dijo ella—. Tu hermano es casi tan mayor como tú. Estoy seguro de que él puede arreglárselas sin que le tomes la mano. 

La cara de Harry se sonrojó abruptamente, pero para sorpresa de Hermione, él no gritó o estuvo en desacuerdo con ella. —Eso es justo lo que dijo Draco —susurró—. Que saco la cara mucho por él, que interfiero con los demás demasiado. Lo ha repetido una y otra vez en los últimos días. 

Hermione arrugó la nariz. A ella no le gustaba tener nada en común con Draco Jodido Malfoy. Por otro lado, no la había llamado “sangresucia” ni una vez en los últimos meses que estuvieron en Hogwarts, lo que supuestamente lo ponía en buenos ojos. No menos de un idiota enormemente arrogante y odioso, pero estaba bien. 

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo, manteniendo su voz amable—. Entonces déjame hablar con él, Harry. A solas. 

Harry asintió y abrió la puerta.

Salieron a un balcón que se extendía sobre una sala amplia y amplia. Hermione contuvo el aliento. No creía haber visto un lugar tan encantador y antiguo. Las paredes en realidad no se movían en espiral hacia adentro para asentarse alrededor del piso, pero se sentía de esa manera, debido a los granos en espiral de la madera. Dondequiera que mirara era oro, no real, sino luz reflejada por espejos astutamente colocados. Los vientos crujían con música delicada en la brisa a través de las ventanas. No estaban hechos de plata, como Hermione esperaba, sino de un delicado material de color ámbar. La parte inferior de las paredes estaba hecha en un mural de alas festoneadas que se enroscaban alrededor del piso. 

En el centro, Ron y Connor jugaban Snap Explosivo, y se partían de risa.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se aclaraba y se levantaba cuando los veía, a pesar de que era probablemente, al menos en parte, el efecto de esa hermosa habitación. En realidad, se _alegraba_ de que Connor pareciera más feliz que en las últimas semanas miserables en la escuela. Incluso desde allí, podía ver que su rostro estaba sonrojado por la alegría, y algo bronceado por el tiempo en el sol, y sus ojos eran mucho más brillantes. Y Ron parecía satisfecho como no lo había hecho cuando intentaba evitar que cada segunda persona le preguntara a Connor qué había sucedido y cómo realmente había muerto Sirius Black. 

Pero todavía eran exasperantes.

Connor se detuvo, su mirada atraída por su movimiento en el balcón, probablemente, y se congeló cuando levantó la vista y la vio. Hermione le dirigió su mirada más amenazadora a cambio.

Ron se levantó cuando la vio. 

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Ron había actuado como si estuviera a punto de lastimar a Connor por lo menos la mitad del tiempo que estuvieron en Hogwarts después del incidente con Sirius Black, lo que significaba las veces que estaba en el otro lado de la sala común con Connor. Si hubiera pasado suficiente tiempo con él este verano, probablemente se había olvidado de todas las garantías que Hermione le había dado, garantías de que realmente quería reconciliarse con Connor. 

—Creo que deberíamos bajar —dijo Harry, y la guio hacia las escaleras. Hermione lo siguió. Ron apretó los puños y su cara se puso roja. Connor sólo la miró. Su propio rostro estaba pálido, pero resuelto. 

Harry se detuvo frente a ambos y se encontró con la mirada de Ron. —Hermione quiere hablar con Connor en privado —dijo—. Así que vamos a dejarlos.

—Ella lo lastimará —dijo Ron, y le lanzó una mirada sospechosa. Hermione logró evitar volver a girar los ojos, pero estaba cerca. Se recordó a sí misma que Ron sólo estaba siendo leal, y que Connor probablemente lo hubiera necesitado este verano—. Apenas está empezando a recuperarse, y- 

—Han pasado más de dos meses, Ron —dijo Harry, tan suavemente que Hermione no estaba convencida de que su hermano pudiera oírlos—. Si no ha comenzado a recuperarse ahora, entonces es hora de quitarse la costra.

Ron miró fijamente a Harry por un momento, luego a Connor. Hermione lo miró, también. Aunque se había limpiado la cara de expresión. 

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas, amigo? ¿Quieres hablar con ella? —dijo Ron.

—Creo que tengo que hacerlo —murmuró Connor. 

—Esa no es una respuesta —comenzó Ron. 

—Sí lo es —Harry tomó el brazo de Ron y lo apartó, encontrando los ojos de Hermione sobre su hombro por un minuto—. Te veremos cuando hayan terminado, Hermione. O cuando uno de ustedes salga de la habitación, supongo —él le dedicó una leve sonrisa, luego condujo a Ron al otro lado del pasillo y con firmeza salió por una puerta. 

A solas con Connor, Hermione puso sus manos en sus caderas. —Nunca admitiste realmente que estabas equivocado —dijo de manera pareja. 

Connor volteó apaciblemente una de las cartas del Snap Explosivo con las que él y Ron habían estado jugando, y luego saltó cuando explotó. —Pero lo hice —dijo—. Te dije lo que sucedió. Lo siento por decir lo que te hice, y no realmente hacer las paces contigo, Hermione —él la miró—. ¿Qué más quieres que diga? 

—Que no lo harás de nuevo —dijo Hermione—. Y luego comienza a actuar de forma _natural_ a mí alrededor otra vez. Si realmente pensabas que te disculpabas, ¿por qué me mirabas de la manera en que lo hiciste cuando bajé las escaleras? 

—No puedes haber visto la expresión en mi rostro desde tan lejos —objetó Connor, levantándose y alejándose ligeramente de ella.

—Sí, lo hice —dijo Hermione—. Y ahora dime por qué estabas mirándome de esa manera. 

Connor inspiró profundamente y movió sus manos frente a él, apretando y relajándose en diferentes partes de sus brazos. Era un gesto que Hermione no lo había visto hacer antes. Ella sospechaba que había sido entrenado para hacerlo por otra persona, probablemente Harry. —Sé que, finalmente, este verano terminará —susurró—. Sé que eventualmente tengo que regresar a Hogwarts y enfrentar a todos los demás. Eso va a ser difícil. Harry me contó cómo la mayoría de la escuela me miraba antes de que terminara el año, y yo estaba demasiado ciego para verlo. Pero… ¿tengo que enfrentarlo _ahora_ , en el medio del verano? Realmente no quería hablar contigo, Hermione, y es por eso. 

Hermione golpeó su pie otra vez. _Es obvio que está acostumbrado a apoyarse en otras personas para pensar por él. Eso tendrá que parar pronto. Harry no siempre estará allí, y yo tampoco._ —Piensa en esto como práctica —dijo—. Sólo necesitas enfrentar a una persona en lugar de a cientos. Y si no puedes enfrentarte a una persona, entonces necesitas mucha más práctica. 

Connor se dio vuelta lentamente. —Pero, ¿cómo superas eso? —él susurró—. ¿Eres realmente capaz de perdonarme? 

Hermione resopló. —Por supuesto. Te perdoné por eso de la compulsión en nuestro segundo año. 

La cara de Connor reflejó confusión por un momento. —Pensé que lo hiciste al pensar que mi don de compulsión era bueno, parte de la Luz.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. —Por supuesto que no. Todavía creo que podría ser desagradable, y _Hogwarts, Una Historia_ lo clasifica como un regalo Oscuro y habla de los Black que lo tuvieron y las cosas desagradables que hicieron con él —se contuvo de contar una historia sobre Orion Black y cómo había compelido a los profesores de Hogwarts a hacer una cacería en el medio del Gran Comedor.  Connor probablemente no entendería la comparación, y probablemente nunca hubiera oído hablar de Orion Black tampoco—. Pero lo superé perdonándote.

Connor asintió lentamente. 

Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Es esa la forma en que superas los errores que otros te han hecho? ¿Al considerarlos parte de la Luz? 

Connor se rio, pero era demasiado fuerte.

—Sí lo haces, creo —dijo Hermione. Algunas cosas que había escuchado durante las últimas semanas de clase ahora de repente tenían sentido—. Pudiste perdonar a Sirius porque murió heroicamente. Fuiste capaz de perdonar a Harry porque luchó para salvarte. Y no ves cómo alguien puede perdonarte, porque has estado pensando en lo que has hecho, y no puedes hacer que suene bien o como si fuera parte de la Luz. 

—Déjalo, Hermione —dijo Connor, su voz se tensó repentinamente. 

—No —dijo Hermione—. No todos piensan de la misma manera que tú, Connor. Realmente te perdoné por convencerme. Y te perdonaría por ser un idiota, si me _dijeras_ cosas como esta, que tienes miedo de que vaya guardar rencor contra ti sin importar cuánto te disculpes. ¿Nadie te dijo alguna vez que es mejor decirle estas cosas a la gente? 

—Sirius dijo que no —Connor susurró—, que era una debilidad que mis enemigos podrían usar en mi contra. 

—¿Y fue esto antes o después de que fue poseído por Quien-Tú-Sabes? —Hermione preguntó. 

 _—¡No lo sé!_ —Connor dejó escapar un grito de frustración, y Hermione estornudó. Su magia se estaba levantando a su alrededor, no tan fuerte como la de Harry, pero aún era gruesa—. No sé cómo confiar en lo que me contó, cómo perdonarlo, a veces, por no decir que simplemente _estaba_ poseído. 

Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si me hubieras dicho esto. 

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras que el nivel de poder de Connor descendía de dramático. 

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas? —su voz era inestable ahora. 

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran esperanzados, brillantes y entrañables, los ojos de un perro pequeño que alguna vez tuvieron los vecinos de Hermione, que suplicaban dulces de la misma manera. 

El problema era que Hermione siempre había sido mordida cuando acercó su mano a la boca de ese pequeño perro. 

—Puedo perdonarte si haces un esfuerzo para realmente perdonar a otras personas —dijo Hermione—. Párate y aprende por tu cuenta. Creo que te has estado escondiendo aquí —ella vaciló por un momento, luego siguió adelante—. ¿Y has hablado con Harry sobre _su_ versión de lo que sucedió en La Casa de los Gritos? 

—Dijo que estaba arreglado —dijo Connor—. Que ya no tenía pesadillas —sus ojos reflejaban envidia de eso. 

—Oh, _Connor —_ dijo Hermione, sintiéndose exasperada y apenada por él. Sería difícil estar atrapado con un hermano como Harry, que ocultaba todo lo que era cierto de sí mismo por rutina—. No lo creo. Harry diría cualquier cosa si pensara que eso te ahorraría más daño. Habla con él, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego, cuando vuelvas a la escuela, míralo. Mira cómo él perdona a la gente. Él no tiene que pensar que son parte de la Luz para hacerlo. Te puede dar un buen entrenamiento en tolerancia y compasión.

—Sigo haciendo promesas de hacer cosas —dijo Connor—. Y luego la gente dice que no cumplo con las promesas, sin importar lo que intento —parecía tan terco como Harry, por un momento, pero pasó rápidamente. Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y la miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez en la conversación—. Pero quiero intentarlo esta vez. 

—Bien —dijo Hermione, y extendió su mano—. ¿Amigos de nuevo? 

Connor agarró firmemente su mano y la sacudió.

—Bien —repitió Hermione, y se volvió hacia la puerta en el otro extremo del pasillo—. Podemos decirle a Harry que ninguno de nosotros saldrá de la habitación.

Estaba contenta de que todo estuviera arreglado. Cuando volviera a hablar con Harry, tendría que preguntar sobre la historia de esta casa y la diferencia entre los rituales de sangrepura de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Los libros que había encontrado sobre el tema habían sido sorprendentemente reticentes, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera comprometerse demasiado con el papel.

 _¡Tal vez incluso pueda tomar prestados libros de su biblioteca!_  

* * *

—¿Cómo estás, amigo? 

Harry parpadeó y apartó la mirada de la escena del césped de Lux Aeterna que estaba contemplando más allá de la ventana. Había esperado permanecer en silencio con Ron desde el comienzo de la conversación de Hermione y Connor hasta el final. En general, Ron no le decía mucho más que comentarios rápidos y vergonzosos que intentaban incluir a Harry en sus conversaciones y las de Connor. 

Pero ahora estaba apoyado en la pared y observaba a Harry con la mirada de ese jugador de ajedrez en su cara que Harry había visto una vez antes, cuando le contó a Harry sobre la magia que irradiaba, que otros sangrepura podían sentir.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿A qué contexto te refieres? 

—Sólo tú querrías un jodido _contexto_  —murmuró Ron, pero realmente no parecía molesto—. Quiero decir, ¿todavía tienes pesadillas? Connor se ve bien, de verdad, pero ¿y tú?

Harry parpadeó, luego sonrió levemente. Ron estaba tratando de expresar preocupación por él. Era… entrañable, aunque sólo fuera porque era completamente diferente de la forma en que lo haría un Slytherin. Draco habría cargado hacia adelante, haciendo preguntas y haciendo suposiciones hasta que Harry se viera obligado a corregirlo. Snape lo observaba en silencio y salía con la respuesta correcta más tarde. Ron solo preguntó, y su rostro ya se estaba poniendo rojo de vergüenza cuando el silencio se extendió y Harry no respondió. 

—Estoy bien, de verdad —dijo Harry—. No más pesadillas sobre Sirius. —Y eso era verdad. Sus sueños seguían siendo las cosas inconexas e incoherentes que habían sido durante todo el verano, llenos de espinas y llanuras de hielo y una voz que murmuraba sobre el sol, cómo se levantaba y se ponía, y hacía que la tierra girara sobre él en los solsticios y equinoccios. Notó que la expresión de Ron se aclaraba, y decidió que no había necesidad de mencionar las otras pesadillas, especialmente cuando él mismo no las entendía—. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Ron se frotó la cara con una mano. —Bueno, eres realmente importante para Connor —murmuró—. Y no te conozco demasiado, y algunas veces no nos hemos llevado mucho. Pensé que debería preguntar. 

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —¿Entonces puedes ver que ambos somos importantes para Connor por un largo tiempo? 

—Si algo como eso —Ron no sonaba como si hubiera solucionado todo en su cabeza, y sacó su varita. Harry se enderezó, pero Ron no pareció darse cuenta—. ¿Te importaría tener un duelo conmigo, amigo? Algo para pasar el tiempo. Sé que nada de lo que hago te puede hacer daño. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry, y sacó su propia varita. Unos pocos hechizos aseguraron que esta habitación era adecuada para los duelos, incluyendo práctica de matemáticas y el Encantamiento Escudo en las paredes. Ron miró admirado. Harry miró hacia atrás—. ¿Qué tipo de hechizos te gustaría aprender?

—Algo embarazoso —dijo Ron—. Algo con lo que podría golpear a Fred y George la próxima vez que me humillen. 

Interesado, Harry miró a Ron. Tendría que ver cuál era el nivel de poder de Ron, para ver si podía igualar a los gemelos sin importar qué hechizos le enseñara Harry. Los gemelos eran genios mágicos muy extraños que también tenían una capacidad latente para desviar la mayoría de los hechizos de bajo nivel dirigidos a ellos. La habilidad se manifestó la mayor parte del tiempo como una simple falta del hechizo, que rebotaba más allá de ellos y le daba a Fred y George la oportunidad de tomar represalias. Harry sabía que los gemelos eran algunos de los magos más fuertes en la escuela, justo debajo de Hermione, pero él no sabía nada sobre la magia de Ron.

Él parpadeó. _Bueno, eso es extraño._  

—¿Qué pasa? —Ron exigió—. ¿Por qué me miras así? 

Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Hay un bloqueo en tu magia —dijo—. Un nivel al que no puede subir. Parece una tapa sobre una caja llena de luz —él dejó de usar su habilidad para ver magia y miró a Ron—. ¿Sabes qué es eso? 

Ron parecía abatido. —Sí —murmuró, forcejeando con un entrenador en el suelo—. Bill me echó un hechizo cuando tenía siete años, y Charlie echó uno al mismo tiempo. De alguna manera, chocaron conmigo y… formaron eso. La medibruja de mi mamá me dijo que tenía que sanar por sí mismo, y hasta que sucediera, mi magia sería restringida. Esperaba que ya se hubiera ido, quiero decir, han pasado siete malditos años —se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello—. No sé, estaba realmente enojado cuando los hechizos me golpearon, y ella dijo que podría sanar si pudiera estar tranquilo. 

Harry sonrió. —No creo que puedas hacer eso. 

—No, yo tampoco —estuvo de acuerdo Ron, y levantó su varita—. ¿A menos que creas que puedes curarlo? —su rostro y sus palabras estaban llenos de esperanza mal guardada. 

Harry miró una vez más al bloqueo. Se mantuvo firme y fuerte, no una red a su vista, sino una tapa sin costuras. —Lo siento, no. 

Ron suspiró. —Bueno, sólo muéstrame qué hechizos puedes enseñarme.

Harry le mostró el hechizo _Apis Occaeco_ , que hacía que la víctima sintiera como si abejas invisibles lo estuvieran picando a lo largo de su mano. Ron aulló y soltó su varita, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que era bueno, e incluso consiguió la mayoría de los movimientos de muñeca y pronunciación cuando Harry lo corrigió un par de veces. 

Harry estudió a Ron cuando, una vez más, repitió triunfalmente _Apis_ , pero vaciló en _Occaeco._ Era un buen amigo de Connor, eso era seguro. Y él era un mago sangrepura. Harry entendía algunas cosas más sobre ellos, ahora que había pasado tiempo en Lux Aeterna. 

 _Y entiendo más cosas sobre mi familia de lo que alguna vez me hubiera gustado._  

Harry saltó. Esa voz no había sido suya. —¿Regulus? —él susurró. Ron lo miró con curiosidad. 

_Sí. ¿Pensaste que me había ido para siempre?_

_Me lo preguntaba,_ Harry dijo, incluso mientras decía en voz alta. —No, Ron, levanta ligeramente tu voz en la segunda sílaba de _Occaeco_. — _No había tenido noticias tuyas en mucho tiempo._  

 _Fui a intentar descubrir dónde diablos estoy, y no te pediré que me disculpes, ya que escucho que usas un lenguaje peor todo el tiempo. Y no funcionó. Todo lo que sé es que estoy en un lugar pequeño y oscuro, y el peor dolor con el que Voldemort me torturó no ha regresado._  

 _Entonces, no mucho más que antes._  

 _No._  

 _Bien, dije que te ayudaría a liberarme, y lo haré, se_ lo prometió Harry.  _Yo-_  

 _—¡Apis Occaeco_! 

Harry saltó cuando la sensación de picadura de abejas se enroscó alrededor de su mano izquierda. No soltó su varita, ya que estaba en su derecha, pero asintió a Ron y tuvo que sacudirse el aguijón. —Impresionante —dijo. 

—¡Te tengo! —Ron parecía feliz por su éxito, a un momento de saltar de arriba abajo. 

Harry asintió de nuevo. —Sí, lo hiciste. — _Y esa fue una lección, Harry. Nunca te dejes distraer demasiado, incluso con conversaciones privadas en tu cabeza. Alguien podría acercarse sigilosamente y matar a Connor mientras estás involucrado en una conversación._  

—Eso fue divertido —dijo Ron contemplativamente—. Veamos si puedo volver a hacerlo —él levantó su varita. 

Hermione y Connor llamaron a la puerta y entraron, por lo que Harry no tuvo que dejar que Ron lo volviera a hacer ni admitir en voz alta por qué había saltado. Vio a Connor disparándole miradas de preocupación, por lo que logró varias sonrisas tranquilizadoras. Sin embargo, estaba ocupado escuchando a Regulus, y tratando de deducir de las descripciones muy limitadas que podía dar si podía ayudar. 

 _Bueno, comencemos con una pequeñez,_ dijo al fin, _ya que no creo que pueda ayudar mucho con la oscuridad o el dolor en este momento._

 _Está bien,_ dijo Regulus malhumorado.  _Quiero ver el sol otra vez_  

 _Puedes verlo a través de mis ojos._  

 _No es lo mismo._  

Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que no lo era, y comenzó a nombrar una larga lista de pequeños lugares en los que Regulus podría estar escondido, mientras que Regulus trataba de decidir si parecían coincidir con su prisión. Harry le mostró a Hermione la biblioteca, cenó y evadió otro de los ridículos ataques de su padre por estar demasiado preocupado por él mientras lo hacía. 

Nadie pareció notarlo. Fue realmente fácil, pensó Harry, ocultar lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. 

* * *

Harry parpadeó. No estaba acostumbrado a que las lechuzas lo despertaran en el medio de la noche, especialmente no lechuzas que lo picoteaban en la mejilla para entregar sus cartas. Se sentó lentamente, estirando los brazos, y llamó un  _Lumos_  con un movimiento de su mano, para poder ver.

 _¿Quién te escribe?_ Exigió Regulus. 

 _No lo sé_ , dijo Harry, y parpadeó aún más cuando vio que había otras dos lechuzas alineadas en el alféizar de la ventana. _Tres. ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?_  

 _Entregar cartas._  

 _Ya_ sabía _eso,_ señaló Harry, mientras le aliviaba a la lechuza sentada en la cama de su carga.  _Si tengo que tener otras voces en mi cabeza, deberían al menos pensar en pensamientos que no tendría._  

Regulus resopló y retrocedió. 

Harry miró la carta que sostenía en sus manos, sonriendo levemente al reconocer la letra en el exterior del sobre. Al abrirlo, estudió el mensaje. 

> _Estimado señor Potter:_  
> 
> _Estoy escribiendo esto como una solicitud para una reunión formal. Me gustaría ir a verte en tu cumpleaños y, por supuesto, Draco quiere venir conmigo. Traeré a mi hermana, Andromeda Black Tonks, conmigo, así como a su hija, Nymphadora Tonks. Ambas están interesadas en conocerte, y es posible que Andrómeda desee formar una alianza._  
> 
> _Espero a tu lechuza._  
> 
> _Narcissa Malfoy._  

Harry se mordió el labio por un momento, pero al final, no vio razón para no darle permiso. Draco hubiera querido venir a su cumpleaños de todos modos, Narcissa era bienvenida, y Harry sentía curiosidad por saber qué dirían la hermana y la sobrina de Narcissa. Garabateó una respuesta y envió feliz a la lechuza. 

La segunda se movió hacia adelante, y Harry se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que no era una lechuza en absoluto; simplemente había asumido que lo era porque estaba oscuro y no tenía sus gafas. Era una gaviota, que lo miraba con una arrogancia aún mayor que la de una lechuza mientras tomaba el mensaje de su pie palmeado. Luego picoteó su mano, sin ninguna razón especial, pensó Harry, o tal vez por si acaso tenía comida. 

El mensaje era agudo y ruidoso, como si hubiera sido escrito por alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a sostener una pluma, y no tenía ningún saludo. 

> _Hemos escuchado los rumores de que eres un_ vates.  _Deseamos conocerte y discutir nuestra futura libertad. Hablo en nombre de la clase goblin de Northland: Seadampin, Waterrune, Ternretten, Stonecantor._  
> 
> _Nuestras gaviotas son mucho más inteligentes que tus lechuzas. Di tu respuesta, y él la sabrá y nos la devolverá._  
> 
> _Helcas Seadampin_. 

Harry sintió que le hormigueaba la respiración en los pulmones. Había estado esperando una convocatoria como esta, y parecía que finalmente había llegado. Se encontró con el ojo de la gaviota. 

—Dile a Helcas Seadampin que iré, aunque necesito más información sobre dónde y cuándo —dijo. 

La gaviota extendió sus alas, y luego se disipó abruptamente en una lluvia de chispas blancas. Harry las vio llover en su cama, ardiendo hacía el norte, ya que revolotearon antes de tocar las mantas, y desaparecieron. Él no sabía que los goblins tenían una magia tan formidable. 

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, y luego se volvió para mirar a la tercera lechuza. Parecía bastante anémica, y apenas levantó la cabeza cuando la llamó. Harry tuvo que acercarse y quitar su carta.  

> _Potter_ ,
> 
> _Samuel Taylor Coleridge habló de un albatros colgando alrededor del cuello. Él no era realmente un poeta Muggle, sino un Squib. ¿Sabías que su madre era una bruja que nunca reconoció su herencia después de que su varita se rompió por arrojar una imperdonable cuando tenía once años? Ella la arrojó a un Muggle, y el Muggle murió. Y luego se casó con un Muggle. Qué desperdicio de talento, en ambos sentidos._

Harry miró el pergamino.  _¿Qué?_  

La carta continuó. 

> _Los marineros colgaron el albatros alrededor del cuello del Viejo Marinero para ser una carga, porque él había disparado al pájaro sagrado y así los había maldecido, y siempre había que recordar sus acciones. Déjame ser tu albatros, entonces._  
> 
> _Saludos._  
> 
> _Evan Rosier._  

Harry siseó. El nombre era el nombre de un Mortífago, que durante mucho tiempo había creído muerto, asesinado en una de las batallas de la Primera Guerra el año en que él y Connor nacieron. Pero lo había visto vivo en mayo, la noche en que mató a Rodolphus… 

Con práctica facilidad, Harry cortó la idea, y miró fijamente la carta. ¿Por qué Evan Rosier le estaría escribiendo? ¿Por qué estaba divagando sobre poetas squib y albatros y brujas que mataron Muggles? 

 _Más al punto,_ se dio cuenta abruptamente,  _¿cómo la lechuza que llevaba una conocida carta del Mortífago pasó las barreras que rodeaban a Lux Aeterna? Debieron haber guardado todo lo que un Mortífago había tocado._ Hicieron que la mano de Harry hormigueara durante horas después sólo porque había tocado el brazo de Snape cuando su guardián originalmente intentó pasar por las barreras. 

Era un misterio, y uno que a Harry no le gustó. 

—Sin respuesta —le dijo a la lechuza. 

La lechuza dio un ulular débil y se dio vuelta para volar. Luego colapsó hasta la alfombra. Harry se arrodilló junto a ella y observó cómo una garra se flexionaba y luego se cerraba lentamente otra vez. 

 _Muerta,_  se dio cuenta. _Tal vez el esfuerzo de atravesar las barreras fue demasiado para ella._  

Se alejó cuidadosamente de ella, sin necesitar el eco de la voz de Snape en su cabeza para saber que tocar el pájaro muerto no era una buena idea, y esperaba que los brownies se deshicieran de él. Le escribiría a Snape por la mañana y le contaría sobre la carta de Rosier. Snape había sido un Mortífago, lo había conocido de primera mano. Quizás él sabría en qué estaba Rosier.

Con un esfuerzo, Harry volvió sus pensamientos hacia las reuniones con los goblins y las Tonks en su lugar. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo de excitación.

_Finalmente, voy a estar haciendo algo._


	4. El legado de Griphook Fishbaggin

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 3: El legado de Griphook Fishbaggin**  

 

> _Harry:_
> 
> _Convence a tu padre para que baje las barreras._

 

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Había _sabido_ que Snape actuaría de esta manera, a pesar de que había enviado la carta de todos modos, pensando que su tutor tenía derecho a ser informado de la capacidad de Rosier para llegar a él. Pero en realidad, James había examinado a la lechuza muerta, y aunque se había puesto pálido, le había asegurado a Harry que Rosier sólo había usado una vieja pieza de magia Oscura, tanto para matarla como para atravesar las barreras. Era una que inspiró a la lechuza con un fervor para completar su entrega a toda costa y lo hizo recurrir a su propia fuerza de vida con el fin de hacerlo. Así que había logrado atravesar las barreras, pero no podría haber vivido mucho después de eso. 

James había realizado la contra maldición, y ahora todo estaba bien; ninguna lechuza encantada con el mismo hechizo podría atravesar las barreras. 

Harry casi podía sentir a Snape en su cabeza, furioso de que no fuera suficiente. Si las barreras tuvieran una debilidad, podrían tener otras. Debería estar leyendo los libros de barreras que Snape había enviado. Debería estar estudiando formas de superar cualquier hechizo Oscuro similarmente desagradable que los Mortífagos podrían usar con él. Debería dejar de recibir lechuzas por completo. Debería abandonar Lux Aeterna, que obviamente era vulnerable a amenazas, y venir a vivir a Hogwarts con Snape, donde ningún Mortífago podría entrar. 

Harry no podía hacer las dos últimas, y él _haría_ las dos primeras. Escribió eso en su carta a Snape, que envió en camino con Hedwig antes de que el sol se extendiera por el horizonte. Se quedó en la ventana de su habitación, mirándola volar, y se mordió el labio. A veces creía que era bueno que él y Connor se hubieran mudado a habitaciones separadas (no podría haber manejado a todas las lechuzas con la misma facilidad si aún dormían en la misma), pero en este momento, le hubiera gustado tener a su hermano a su lado, para poder extender la mano y simplemente recibir un abrazo.

Entonces Harry negó con la cabeza y giró hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. 

Era su cumpleaños, o al menos la mañana de su cumpleaños. Y Harry tenía grandes cosas sucediendo hoy. La reunión con los Malfoy y las Tonks era esta mañana, la reunión con los goblins del norte esta tarde.

Tendría tiempo de preocuparse por los abrazos más tarde. 

* * *

 —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry, Connor! 

Harry parpadeó inteligentemente. No había esperado que su padre tuviera regalos listos para ellos cuando fue a desayunar a la mesa del comedor. Pero lo hizo, dos regalos envueltos en seda roja estampada con destellos dorados. Harry pensó que reconocía más del mismo tipo de tela de la que habían hecho las velas de sus barcos de verano. 

James le sonrió. Harry leyó la esperanza en sus ojos, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Él sintió una compasión distante. James estaba tratando, realmente, de ser un buen padre. Era simplemente pobre en eso. 

Bueno, darle oportunidades adicionales era un pequeño precio a pagar. 

Connor estaba en la mesa, sonriéndole con un desayuno de cumpleaños compuesto por salchichas, panqueques y ranas de chocolate. —Papá me hizo esperar hasta que estuvieras listo para abrir mi regalo —se quejó a medias a Harry. 

Harry le dio una sonrisa, también. En verdad, había estado levantado por algunas horas, escribiendo la carta a Snape y leyendo los libros de barreras antes de eso, pero Connor no lo sabía, ya que no dormían en la misma habitación. 

Era extraño lo inestable que estaba con eso, realmente. 

 _Solo estoy acostumbrado a compartir una habitación,_ Harry la descartó y vino a sentarse en su propio lugar. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, y pensó que alcanzó a ver una pequeña capa oscura mientras el brownie llevó su desayuno. Sin embargo, él no miró mucho tiempo. La investigación que había hecho en la biblioteca Potter dijo que los brownies odiaban a ser analizados, o incluso agradecidos por sus servicios. El trato que Matilda Potter había hecho con ellos era una auténtica ganga, respetada por ambos lados; la familia y los brownies no se debían nada más. 

—Bueno, estoy aquí ahora, así que puedes abrirlo —dijo, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento a Connor. 

Connor no necesitó más permiso, desgarrando su regalo. Él se quedó boquiabierto cuando la tela roja cayó. Harry estiró su cuello, incapaz de ver lo que era. 

—Guau, papá —susurró Connor, mientras sacaba el objeto y lo levantaba para que Harry lo viera—. Esto es realmente especial.

Harry alzó las cejas. Lo era, de hecho. James le había dado a Connor una varita de duelo—una que obviamente estaba hecha de madera de acebo, como su varita real, y así modelada con base a la de él. La varita de un duelo sólo podía usarse en batalla o la práctica de una batalla, ya sea en duelos formales o en una guerra total, y se aclimataba a más y más hechizos a medida que su mago los lanzaba. Si Connor a menudo usaba _Protego_ con su varita de duelo, entonces la varita se acostumbraría al Encantamiento Escudo, y comenzaría a lanzarlo con sólo la mitad de la palabra, o incluso no verbalmente, mucho antes de que Connor hubiera sido capaz de dominar tales hazañas de magia. con su otra varita. Era un arma honorable y un método de ganar, ambos en uno. 

—Abre tu regalo, Harry —instó Connor, saliendo de su ensoñación. 

Harry se volvió curiosamente hacia su regalo. Había supuesto, sin pensarlo, que James le compraría a él y a Connor los mismos regalos, o al menos similares. Pero realmente no necesitaba la varita de duelo, un complemento interesante, aunque podría ser para su propio ciprés. Tenía suficientes problemas para recordar usar su varita normal como estaba.

Él quitó la tela y pestañeó. No reconoció el objeto que estaba debajo de él por un momento, y luego hizo clic. Lo levantó y lo giró lentamente en sus manos. Era hermoso, hecho de cobre tan viejo que había adquirido un tinte verde, y la aguja parecía plateada. La N en él era una letra suavemente brillante que podría estar hecha de polvo de hadas. 

—¿Un compás? —preguntó. 

James no respondió. Harry lo miró y vio su rostro mortalmente serio, no el orgulloso pero ansioso que había sido cuando vio a Connor sostener la varita de duelo. 

—Una brújula de alianza, Harry —dijo—. Detecta tanto el poder mágico como la amistad que otras personas sienten hacia su portador. Quiero que lo lleves contigo. Cuando estés en peligro, apuntará hacia la persona más cercana que pueda ayudarte. Sigue el puntero y te llevará allí por la ruta más corta posible —él dejó escapar un suspiro largo y tembloroso—. Merlín sabe que lo necesitas. 

Harry tragó saliva. —Esto vino de los tesoros de Potter, ¿no? —preguntó, girando la brújula entre sus dedos. Había oído hablar de cosas como esta, pero siempre eran reliquias familiares, no el tipo de cosas que se podían comprar casualmente en el Callejón Diagon. 

James asintió. —Durante las Guerras de Fuego, un Señor se levantó. Al principio todo el mundo pensó que era un Señor de la Luz, pero luego recurrió a la magia Oscura… o incluso pudo haber encontrado la manera de combinar la magia Oscura y la de Luz a la vez, lo que nadie quiere tener en cuenta porque _eso es_ bastante aterrador —sus ojos miraban más allá de Harry, y Harry casi podía imaginarse a su padre cuando era niño, temblando ligeramente con asombro y maravilla mientras se agachaba junto a la silla de un padre o abuelo narrador—. Nuestra antepasada Helen Potter creó y usó esto. Una vez la llevó a una persecución de tres días a través de Northumberland, cuando el Señor de Fuego había envuelto a toda la región en un hechizo antiaparición, uno que también prohibía el uso de Trasladores. No había un aliado más cercano a tres días de distancia. Y él la estaba persiguiendo por sí mismo. Deseaba que ella muriera —James volvió a sí mismo, y su sonrisa era a la vez orgullosa y triste—. Había sido su prometido una vez, ya ves, el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Nadie más lo conocía como ella. Mientras ella estuviera viva, alguien podría conocer alguna de sus debilidades 

Harry hizo una nota mental para mirar nuevamente los libros de historia que Hermione le había traído. Esto sonaba más fascinante de lo que él había pensado que fueran. 

Y James no era realmente un padre pobre, sólo uno inexperto.

Cerró su mano cuidadosamente alrededor de la brújula de la alianza. —Lo llevaré en todo momento, padre. Lo prometo. 

James encontró sus ojos agudamente, luego sonrió y asintió. —Bien, Harry —echó un vistazo a Connor—. Remus dijo que te estaría esperando afuera, si quieres entrenar con él ahí. De todos modos, veo que casi terminaste con el desayuno.

—¡Sí! —Connor se deslizó de su silla—. Iré a verlo —agarró a Harry en un abrupto abrazo alrededor de la cintura, sobresaltándolo considerablemente—. Es _mejor que_ lleves la brújula contigo todo el tiempo —le susurró al oído—. Estás en peligro. 

Harry parpadeó y palmeó la espalda de su gemelo. Connor ya lo sabía antes, por supuesto, pero fue gratificante verlo darse cuenta. —Gracias, Connor. 

Su hermano salió de la habitación, y James respiró hondo. —Toma tu desayuno primero, Harry —dijo, antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca. 

Harry asintió y buscó en su comida, mirando a su padre cuidadosamente. James obviamente quería decir algo. 

—He bloqueado el hechizo que Rosier usó para enviar a la lechuza a través de las barreras —dijo James, con la cara larga—. Eso no quiere decir que no volverá a intentarlo. Leí su carta y no pude entender nada. Siempre fue uno de los más listos de los Mortífagos, y no estoy seguro de qué intención tiene. 

Miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. —Esa carta me hizo ver cuánto podrías _morir_ en cualquier momento. No estás a salvo, Harry, no aquí en Lux Aeterna, ni en ningún otro lado. 

Harry asintió. —Ya lo acepté. 

—Pero se pueden hacer cosas para _mantenerte_ a salvo —dijo James. Harry disminuyó la velocidad para embutir salchichas en su boca, últimamente había estado increíblemente hambriento, y observó a su padre con recelo. Parecía casi maníaco acerca de esto, casi como un Snape—. Por lo tanto, la brújula de la alianza. Por lo tanto, las barreras. Quiero que me prometas que no saldrás de ellas, Harry. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Le había contado a su padre acerca de la visita formal de Narcissa Malfoy esta mañana, y no era mala educación no encontrarse con ella si no podía entrar en las barreras de Lux Aeterna; podría poner en peligro su posición entre cualquier otro mago sangrepura que ella había logrado tentar a considerar sus ofertas. Y los goblins del norte se habían negado rotundamente a encontrarse con él cerca de Lux Aeterna. Lo más cerca que llegarían era de la orilla donde Harry, Connor y James habían ido para el ritual de San Juan. —Tengo que. 

—No, no lo haces —dijo James—. Diles que hablarás con cualquiera que entre a las barreras, pero no de otra manera. 

—No todos pueden —señaló Harry, aferrándose a su paciencia cuando sintió que se le escapaba. Él _tenía_ que hacer esto, ¿su padre no podía verlo? No en el sentido del deber u obligación, al menos no con el trabajo de _vates_ , sino con el sentido de un principio moral. Lo pinchaba cada vez que pensaba en otra cosa por mucho tiempo. Mientras su objetivo principal era entrenar a Connor y ayudarlo a sanar, Harry podría pensar en otra cosa, pero Connor tenía duelos con Remus ahora, y había invertido incluso sus posiciones de escucha habituales desde su conversación con Hermione, insistiendo en escuchar el lado de Harry sobre la pelea con Voldemort en la Casa de los Gritos. Así que Harry pensó en ser un _vates_ y no un Señor en cambio—. Y todavía tengo que hablar con ellos. Es un insulto no hacerlo. 

—Pueden superarlo —insistió James. 

—No es un insulto en el sentido de cortesía —dijo Harry—. Un insulto a su libre albedrío, o un insulto a su honor. No quiero insultar a nadie, papá. Tenemos que tener todos los magos que puedo columpiar de nuestro lado para ganar esta guerra. Y los goblins… ellos han estado atados, lo sé, y quiero escuchar lo que tienen que decirme. 

James cerró los ojos. —Sabía que Lily te entrenó para ser soldado —dijo—. No sabía que te había entrenado para ser un político también. 

Harry se levantó limpiamente por encima del dolor que todavía estaba allí al oír el nombre de su madre. Ella ya no era nada para él. —Lo que fuera necesario —dijo—. La política es parte de ganar esta guerra. Lo sé desde que tenía cinco años y empecé a aprender las historias de las familias sangrepura y sus danzas. Tengo que cortejarlos, papá. Lo sabes. 

James suspiró. —Compromiso, entonces. Iré contigo a cualquier reunión fuera de las barreras. 

Harry hizo una mueca. —Eso funcionará para mi reunión con la señora Malfoy, pero no con los goblins. Dijeron específicamente que no debía traer a nadie más. 

—¿Por qué acordaste reunirte con ellos, entonces? 

—Porque tengo que hacerlo —dijo Harry—. Es un gran honor que confíen en mí lo suficiente como para reunirse conmigo, después de la forma en que los magos los han esclavizado. 

James se tensó, y se sentó en silenciosa quietud por un largo tiempo. Luego asintió. —Bien. Pero llevarás un Traslador a la reunión con los goblins. 

—Suficientemente justo —Harry había estado planeando pedir uno de todos modos. En emergencias anteriores, había podido Aparicionar, pero no era una experiencia agradable, o una que esperaba repetir. 

—Vamos a vernos con los Malfoy, entonces —dijo James, poniéndose de pie. Luego dio una leve sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo—. Cuando termines tu desayuno, por supuesto. 

Harry comenzó a tragar apresuradamente sus panqueques. 

* * *

 

Harry vio cómo cuatro formas aparecían en el punto de Aparición, y sintió que las barreras de Lux Aeterna reaccionaban a la vez, a pesar de que estaban fuera de ellas, extendiendo la mano para evaluar la magia Oscura que venía con los recién llegados. Harry sintió su siseo y crujido, y sospechó que estaban escupiendo a Narcissa Malfoy. Era mejor que hubieran elegido reunirse aquí, pensó, en esta amplia y limpia extensión de césped junto a un río que fluía como el color de la malaquita, y no tentar la paciencia de la casa. 

Narcissa liberó a Draco, que parecía un poco mareado por la Doble-Aparición, pero corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó de todos modos. —¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! —cantó. 

Harry sonrió y lo abrazó, aliviado de que no hubiera señales de un paquete ostentoso. —¿Qué me conseguiste, Draco? —bromeó, dando un paso atrás y haciendo un gesto de mirar a su alrededor. Sintió que James se movía a su lado, inquieto, pero lo ignoró. Después de todo, la brújula de la alianza estaba metida en su bolsillo de la túnica, y su padre debía saber que no había forma de que el regalo de Draco _compitiera_ con ella. 

Draco le sonrió y se devolvió a su madre. Narcissa lanzó un Encantamiento de Desilusión sobre algo que flotaba a su lado, y una escoba apareció a la vista. Draco la agarró y la tiró triunfalmente hacia Harry. 

— _Oh_ , no —dijo Harry. 

— _Oh_ , sí —dijo Draco maniáticamente—. Es la nueva Firebolt. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —él se veía bastante contento. 

Harry miró a regañadientes a la escoba. Tenía que admitir que era magnífica; el suave zumbido de magia a su alrededor ya le había dicho eso. Pero se sintió bastante avergonzado. Era un regalo muy caro. Draco no tenía por qué habérselo dado. A Harry le encantaba volar, pero no era como si estuviera loco por el Quidditch de la misma manera que Connor. 

Draco aparentemente había anticipado toda la conversación silenciosa que Harry estaba teniendo consigo mismo. —Quería conseguirla para ti —dijo—. Es tuya. Y está encantada, así que eres el único que puede montarla. 

— _¡Draco!_ —dijo Harry, sobresaltado por su ensoñación—. ¡No es una buena idea! ¿Qué pasa si estamos en peligro y alguien más tiene que montarla, o tiene que cargar con una persona herida?”

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Piensa en algo que no sea la guerra por diez segundos, Harry —dijo enfadado, y se cruzó de brazos. Harry consideró y descartó la idea de decirle que se parecía a Hermione cuando lo hacía—. Compré esto para que te diviertas, y para tener algo tuyo que conservar. Los encantamientos tampoco se desvanecen ni desaparecen —añadió, alejándose de la próxima esperanza de Harry. 

 _Es una buena escoba,_ dijo bruscamente la voz de Regulus en la parte posterior de su cabeza. _Tómala, por el amor de Merlín._

 _Pensé que estabas en otro lado,_ Harry replicó, y se acercó de mala gana para tomar la escoba. En el momento en que la tocó, la escoba emitió un pequeño sonido notablemente parecido a un ronroneo, y se posó en su alcance. —Gracias, Draco —dijo en voz alta—. Lo siento si soné descortés. Estaba simplemente… sorprendido. 

 _¿Pensaste que me perdería una reunión con mis primos?_ Regulus le tarareó.  _Y es una escoba muy bonita. No las hacían así en mis días. Móntala, por el amor de Merlín._  

Harry estudió la cara radiante de Draco, y suspiró. _Planeo hacerlo. Es sólo que… no…_ sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de expresar por qué esto lo hacía sentir tan incómodo. 

—Harry. 

Harry estaba agradecido de girar y encontrarse con los ojos de Narcissa, inclinando la cabeza. Por el momento, la perspectiva de hacer que su padre y Narcissa estuvieran tranquilos el uno con el otro era mejor que la idea de lidiar con las emociones que el regalo de Draco le despertaba. —Señora Malfoy —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Puedo presentarle a mi padre, James Potter? 

—Nos han presentado formalmente, una vez antes, hace mucho tiempo —dijo Narcissa mientras se acercaba. Ella le tendió una elegante mano blanca. Su rostro era el epítome de una bruja sangrepura, suave y tranquila—. No estoy segura si tu padre lo recuerda. 

—Lo recuerdo —dijo James. Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre, sorprendido. Nunca antes había escuchado su voz sonar así: apretada, contenida, como si él mismo estuviera en medio de una danza. Agarró la mano de Narcissa—. Llevabas un precioso vestido. 

La leve sonrisa de Narcissa parpadeó en la esquina de su boca. —Un mago de la Luz hasta los huesos —murmuró—. Verdad absoluta. Supongo que mantuviste la boca cerrada por mi bondad, o falta de ella, esa noche. 

James levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. 

Narcissa se apartó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se volvió hacia Harry. —Harry, ¿puedo presentarte a mi hermana, Andrómeda Black Tonks, y a su hija, Nymphadora Tonks, que acaba de completar su formación en el programa de Aurores?

Harry se giró para mirar a las dos brujas que habían esperado en el punto de Aparición, sus sentidos al borde ahora. ¿El Ministerio iba a aprender secretos sobre él de Nymphadora? ¿Era de la Orden del Fénix? 

Sin embargo, su primera visión de Nymphadora lo tranquilizó. Llevaba las túnicas, negras ribeteadas de plata, que una bruja sangrepura usaría para una reunión formal, pero su cabello era púrpura, también ribeteado de plata, y deslumbrantemente brillante. Ella vino ansiosamente hacia adelante para encontrarse con él, y tropezó con el dobladillo de su túnica. Se ayudó a sí misma a retroceder otra vez, su sonrisa ni siquiera titubeó, y le estrechó la mano. 

—Llámame Tonks, Harry —dijo—. Todos lo hacen. Odio el Nymphadora. No puedo imaginar por qué _algunas_ personas lo eligieron —agregó, mirando por encima del hombro a su madre, que se acercaba mucho más despacio. 

Harry se encontró sonriendo. _Bueno, si ella puede ser informal, yo también puedo._ —Déjame adivinar —dijo—. ¿Metamorfaga? A menos que te gusten los colorantes Muggles. 

—¡Bien la primera vez! —Tonks dijo alegremente, y dejó crecer su nariz durante más tiempo en demostración, por un momento haciendo que su rostro se mirara alarmantemente como el de Snape—. He estado esperando conocerte por _meses. ¿_ Te das cuenta de que eres la causa de la primera carta sin mala leche que mi madre intercambió con su hermana en diez años? 

—Nymphadora —dijo Andrómeda, que se había detenido en su hombro izquierdo, completamente bien—. Esa expresión es inapropiada. A veces somos buenos y nos relacionamos entre nosotros, pero nunca somos… lo que dijiste —ella asintió con calma a Harry. Tenía cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros. Harry habría pensado que se parecía notablemente a su hermana mayor, Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no tener una luz de locura enloquecida en sus ojos hacía maravillas en disminuir el parecido—. Felicitaciones, señor Potter. He escuchado lo que hizo por… ciertos elementos que de otra manera no podrían haber encontrado el fuego. 

Harry parpadeó. Ella se estaba refiriendo al funeral de Sirius. Por alguna razón, él no había pensado que Narcissa le contaría eso a su hermana. —Señora Tonks —dijo, y tendió la mano que Tonks no estaba sosteniendo—. Un placer conocerla 

—De hecho —murmuró Andrómeda, haciendo caso omiso de su mano—. Obviamente no soy contraria a los sangremuggle, ya que me casé con uno, y no uso mucha magia Oscura. Pero, últimamente, mi inquietud con Dumbledore ha estado creciendo. Me alegra que puedas representar un tercer lado de esta guerra, uno al que puedo unirme con comodidad, sin preocuparme de que estoy obteniendo un Señor que se volverá contra mí más tarde —sus ojos eran amplios, frescos y completamente directos—. Mi hermana dijo eso sobre ti, y confío en ella en ese aspecto. 

Harry sonrió de nuevo. Andrómeda era tan cortante como Narcissa a su manera, pero ella no era de danzas sutiles, y a veces eso era refrescante, como la bofetada de la brisa en su rostro. —Espero representar uno —respondió—. Hasta hace poco, el Chico-Que-Vivió era sinónimo de Dumbledore, pero mi hermano está aprendiendo mejor. 

—No estaba pensando en el Chico-Que-Vivió, sino en _ti_ —dijo Andrómeda, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra más de lo que Harry pensaba que era estrictamente necesario—. Tú eres quien impresionó a mi hermana y a su hijo. 

Harry lanzó una mirada de reojo a Narcissa y Draco. Ambos se mantuvieron fuera de esta presentación formal, como era apropiado, pero Narcissa tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios. Draco parecía desafiante, como si quisiera que Harry recordara la conversación en junio cuando Draco le había dicho que tendría que ser un líder. 

—Eso es cierto, al menos —dijo—. Pero no tengo la intención de luchar _contra_ mi hermano. 

—Nadie dijo nada al respecto tampoco —dijo Andrómeda—. Connor Potter no me importa hasta que haga algo más trascendental que derrotar al Señor Oscuro como un bebé. 

Draco abrió la boca, y Harry sólo sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo desafortunado, como la verdad sobre la profecía. Él intervino apresuradamente. —Señora Tonks, Tonks, este es mi padre, James Potter. 

—Nos hemos visto antes —dijo Andrómeda, con una mirada que decía que no le gustaba el recordatorio, pero le tendió la mano. James la besó con absoluta precisión.  

Tonks no repitió el gesto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de maravilla. —¿ _El_ James Potter? —dijo ella bruscamente—. ¿El James Potter que capturó a los Lestrange? ¿El James Potter que una vez protegió a catorce familias Muggle del hechizo de la Peste Negra en una noche? ¿Ese James Potter? —ella parecía casi lista para estallar en una canción—. ¡De alguna manera nunca hice la conexión! ¡Es un placer conocerlo, señor! —ella extendió una mano en lo que obviamente estaba destinado a inspirar una sacudida y no un beso en sus nudillos—. Acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento de Auror, y usted es uno de mis héroes. 

James parecía terriblemente incómodo cuando la tomó de la mano. Harry pensó que probablemente era el recordatorio sobre Lestrange. —Gracias —dijo—.  Sirius solía hablar sobre ti. Lamentaba no haber podido verte más seguido. 

Tonks le sonrió. —Él era el único que no me llamaba Nymphadora cuando era niña —dijo—. Incluso en cartas. Sí, me gustaba. Lamento mucho que se haya ido. 

James parpadeó. —Yo debería ser quien lo diga, señorita Tonks. 

Tonks negó con la cabeza. —Me gustaba, pero realmente no lo conocía —dijo—. Él era tu mejor amigo. Lamento que lo hayas perdido. 

James tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella. Harry parpadeó. Tonks estaba haciendo mejor de lo que podía en una situación similar, a pesar de que había hecho referencia a Sirius. Esperaba que fuera una buena indicación de lo que vendría. 

Luego miró a Narcissa, cuyo rostro estaba distante, y a Andrómeda, que simplemente parecía quedarse en blanco, y suspiró. No iba a ser fácil. 

Pero no tenía la intención de renunciar ni a su padre de sangre ni a su mejor amigo ni a sus parientes, y cuanto antes ambas partes entendieran eso, mejor. 

—¿Señor Potter? 

Harry miró a Andrómeda, contento de la pregunta. Con un poco de suerte, cualquier cosa que le pidiera distraería la atención de la confrontación que se sentía como si fuera a suceder, con tener a Malfoy y Potter en el mismo lugar. 

—¿Puede mostrarme su magia? —Andrómeda preguntó—. Baje todos sus escudos y muéstreme toda la fuerza. He oído que sus demostraciones en el pasado fueron bastante impresionantes, pero yo no las he sentido. 

Harry leyó el mensaje oculto en su voz. Quería confiar en él, pero no tenía ninguna razón particular para hacerlo, hasta que no viera alguna evidencia real de poder de él. Narcissa había sido la única que lo había observado o le había contado todo hasta el momento, y quería alguna prueba de granito. 

Harry asintió, luego cerró los ojos y bajó los escudos. 

Sintió que su magia se hinchaba a su alrededor y luego se inundó, cantando, a través del césped de Lux Aeterna. Estaba mucho mejor controlada que cuando la liberó en el juego de Quidditch en noviembre, o desde la lechucería en el equinoccio de primavera. Podía ordenar que se alzara a su alrededor y flotara, sin abrumar a nadie, pero tampoco dejando que nadie que observara la duda fuera profundo. 

Él abrió los ojos. Vio el mundo a través de una neblina brillante de luz dorada, que no lo sorprendió, ya que se sentía tranquilo en ese momento. Él _estaba_ sorprendido por las expresiones en los rostros a su alrededor. 

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Yendo a eso, Narcissa no estaba lejos de tener una sonrisa petulante. James tenía una combinación de una mirada orgullosa y preocupada en su rostro, inclinándose hacia lo preocupado. 

Tonks extendió una mano, como si pudiera sentir la fuerza sólida de la magia en el aire mismo, y sonrió a Harry. — _Genial_ —dijo ella. 

Andrómeda cerró lentamente los ojos. Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando mientras permanecía allí, aparentemente empapada en la magia. 

Luego abrió los ojos y susurró: —Servirá. Será más que un servicio. Si puede evitar convertirse en un Señor, será más grande que cualquier mago que este mundo haya visto por más de treinta generaciones. 

Harry parpadeó, preguntándose por qué había escogido el número treinta, y luego se recordó a sí mismo que su magia había estado fuera de límites demasiado tiempo. Tonks y Draco estaban empezando a tener expresiones soñadoras en sus caras. Él tenía suficiente de un problema con su magia a veces inundando los límites de su propia mente y cambiando a las personas cuando él no lo sabía. Lo que podría hacer cuando está completamente libre se asemejaba a una de las mejores pociones curativas.

Suavemente enjauló su poder nuevamente, y se encontró con los ojos de Andrómeda. —Estoy interesado en derrotar a Voldemort, en liberar a las criaturas mágicas, y en ayudar a los que acepten resolver los problemas —dijo—. No en… convertirme en un Señor, o hacer lo que Dumbledore ha hecho. 

—El poder siempre es una tentación —susurró Andrómeda. Ella sonaba como una adoradora en una iglesia—. Volver a la compulsión. Eso es lo que derribó a tantos de los Señores en el pasado, Señores que podrían haber sido grandiosos. 

—Espero evitar esa trampa —dijo Harry—. Quiero ser un _vates_ , si está familiarizada con la palabra. Hago lo que puedo para controlar mi magia y mis habilidades compulsivas inconscientes. No sé si voy a tener éxito, pero quiero.

Andrómeda sonrió. —Sí —dijo ella—. Creo que lo hará. Y creo que estoy dispuesta a convertirme en su aliada formal —añadió, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de Harry—. Deja de sonreír, Narcissa. 

Harry sonrió levemente, y se volvió para mirar a su padre. James le estaba mirando indescifrable. 

 _Con un poco de suerte, pensará que estoy a salvo cuando vaya a encontrarme con los goblins esta tarde,_ pensó Harry. _Y se llevará bien con los Malfoy y los Tonks, después de todo. Esto está yendo bastante bien._  

 _Sí,_ Regulus estuvo de acuerdo feliz desde la parte posterior de su cabeza. _¿Quién pensó que mis primos podían ser excelentes ejemplos de buen sentido cuando querían serlo? ¿En ambas opciones de aliados y elección de escobas?_

* * *

Harry sintió la diferencia en el momento en que el remolino del Traslador lo dejó ir y se encontró frente a la misma playa desde la cual habían lanzado sus pequeños barcos. La misma playa, sí, pero esto era más tarde en el verano, sin la suave magia del solsticio para amortiguar el lugar. Esta vez, se sentía completamente salvaje, y Harry podía oír la magia jadeando en cada rugido del océano en su playa. 

Más al punto, había un poder agudo en el aire, no realmente mágico. Harry olfateó una o dos veces, y miró hacia adelante. 

Un fuego blanco, del mismo color que las chispas que habían caído de las plumas de las gaviotas mensajeras cada vez que habían venido hacia él, ardía delante de él. Harry respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar. Sólo había podido encontrar información contradictoria en _Historia Práctica de los Goblins del Norte_ sobre lo que debería ponerse cuando se reuniera con los clanes del norte, y sospechaba que nada de eso sería apropiado para un mago _vates_ que se encontrara con goblins de todos modos, así que había elegido usar camisa y pantalones sencillos y dejarlo así. 

Cuando se acercó, el fuego blanco se dividió en cuatro, los picos salían de un punto central para encender los fuegos que ardían en medio de nidos rocosos. Harry todavía no sabía qué causaba o alimentaba el fuego. Por supuesto, los elfos domésticos también tenían magia única y los centauros igual. 

Entre los incendios, o detrás de ellos, o en algún lugar a su alrededor, llegaron los goblins. Cada fuego tenía cuatro goblins en él. Cuatro para los clanes de Seadampin, Waterrune, Ternretten y Stonecantor, pensó Harry. No sabía cómo distinguir a un clan de los demás, por lo que simplemente se detuvo a la misma distancia entre los fuegos y esperó. 

Un goblin se adelantó del conjunto de llamas más cercano. —¿Harry James Potter? —su voz era un deslizamiento graznando, más áspero y más duro que las voces de los goblins que Harry había escuchado en el Callejón Diagon cuando fue a comprar útiles escolares. 

Harry inclinó la cabeza. 

—Soy Helcas Seadampin. 

Harry asintió, habiendo esperado esto. Los otros goblins se estaban quedando atrás, y una cosa en la que _Historia Práctica de los Goblins del Norte_ había sido buena era en detallar lo que sucedía cuando varios clanes aliados se encontraban con un representante de algún interés externo. Inevitablemente defirieron al goblin más poderoso presente para hablar por ellos. Griphook Fishbaggin, que había escrito el libro, especuló que su deferencia con él era más bien como la deferencia de los magos a un Señor. 

Si lo que Harry sospechaba era cierto, eso era exactamente al revés, pero probablemente aprendería la verdad en unos minutos. 

—Usted es más bien silencioso, para un mago y un _vates_ —dijo Helcas, estrechando los ojos de sospecha. 

—No quería ofenderle —dijo Harry—. No pude encontrar mucho acerca de su gente en ningún libro, y no sé mucho sobre la etiqueta. 

Helcas tenía una risa salvaje, pensó. Desde el mar, una gaviota gritó en respuesta. —Nos hemos asegurado de que los magos no nos puedan entender de los libros —dijo—. Los obliga a negociar con nosotros. Sólo confiamos en un mago para que escribiera la verdad, y cometió muchas equivocaciones. 

—Griphook Fishbaggin —Harry susurró. 

—Sí —Helcas ladeó la cabeza—. Lo adoptamos, y él fue un cobarde y un traidor al final. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a reunirse con nosotros? 

Helcas se había alejado del fuego ahora, y Harry podía verlo sin que sus ojos lo deslumbraran con reflejos púrpuras. Helcas era más alto que los goblins sureños que había conocido antes, con la piel tan gris como el agua. Sus manos llevaban garras oscuras retorcidas, y aunque Harry las vislumbró claramente una sola vez, pensó que Helcas tenía seis dedos en cada una de ellas. La cara de Helcas estaba dominada por su boca, rica en dientes. Harry se sorprendió de que pudiera hablar inglés tan bien, con todos esos colmillos apretando su lengua. 

 _Ten cuidado,_ murmuró Regulus bruscamente en su cabeza. 

Harry había practicado mucho en los últimos días para ocultar su sacudida cada vez que esa voz hablaba de repente, así como su impulso instintivo de responder asintiendo con la cabeza o moviendo la cabeza. _Lo seré,_ susurró de vuelta, y se centró en el goblin. —Porque me di cuenta de las redes en todas las criaturas mágicas recientemente —respondió—. Creo que todos los demás deberían ser lo más libres posible.

Helcas se rio suavemente. —Los magos nos han dicho cosas así antes.

Harry reprimió encogiéndose de hombros. —No soy esos magos —dijo. 

Helcas lo miró en silencio por un largo momento. Luego dijo: —Griphook Fishbaggin era un cobarde y un traidor. Lo acogimos, le mostramos la verdad y él se escapó. Dijo que debemos estar equivocados, y escribió su libro para mostrarnos como pobres esclavos en busca de un líder para nuestra rebelión. ¿Sabe por qué está mal? 

Harry asintió. Había tenido la idea después de leer _Historia Práctica de los Goblins del Norte_ nuevamente. Era el libro con el que originalmente Connor había tenido la idea de que la compulsión era buena, después de leer que aparentemente los goblins querían un líder asistente que pudiera compelerlos. —Alguien que abre puertas no es lo mismo que un líder —dijo—. Y porque un mago se sienta incómodo con lo que le muestras no significa que esté mintiendo. 

—Ya me gusta más que él —dijo Helcas. Abruptamente, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y cerró una mano con garras en la muñeca izquierda de Harry, apretando. 

Harry comenzó a respirar como su madre le había enseñado, retirándose ante el dolor, rodando debajo de él cuando no podía retroceder, dejándolo encontrarlo, pero no conquistarlo. Creció en intensidad hasta que pensó que sus huesos podrían molerse en papilla, pero sí lo hicieron, entonces, bueno, él tenía los recursos para curarse, ya sea aquí o en Lux Aeterna. Desde luego, no estaba dispuesto a atacar a los goblins. 

—¿Por qué no se defiende? —Helcas susurró—. ¿Podemos pedirle ayuda a alguien que no se defiende a sí mismo? 

—Cuando crea que vaya a matarme —susurró Harry, luchando por no caer de rodillas—, entonces atacaré. 

Helcas volvió a reír como una gaviota, salvaje y cercana y abrumadoramente alta, y liberó su muñeca. Harry la masajeó mientras la sangre volvía a su mano. No vio la necesidad de fingir que no había dolido. Lo _había_ hecho, y al igual que gritar bajo tortura, el reconocimiento podría hacer que doliera menos. Su orgullo importaba infinitamente menos que su vida.

—Paciencia —dijo Helcas—. Honestidad. Esas son buenas cualidades. Pero no son las únicas que debe tener un _vates_ —se giró y juntó sus garras en un patrón complicado, demasiado rápido para que los ojos de Harry lo siguieran. Uno de los otros goblins se apresuró hacia adelante, sosteniendo una botella de barro en sus manos. 

Helcas tomó la botella y se giró para mirar a Harry a los ojos. —Los otros me siguen porque sé lo que se debe hacer —dijo—. Podría pedirle que mire, pero ningún humano puede ver con ojos de goblin, a menos que se los otorguen —le tendió la botella. Harry oyó que chapoteaba, y supo que estaba llena de algo de líquido. 

Harry levantó sus cejas. Si las otras pruebas fueron de paciencia y honestidad, esta era una prueba de coraje. 

 _Y estupidez,_ gruñó Regulus. _No me gusta esto. No confío en los goblins, y no confío en esta playa. Algo es extraño al respecto._  

 _Por supuesto que sí,_ Harry pensó, incluso cuando aceptó la botella. _Hay magia goblin en el aire._  

_Más que eso._

Pero Regulus no dijo nada más, ciertamente no para decirle qué era extraño, así que Harry olió la poción. Reconoció el olor de las algas, y nada más. La poción era espesa, verde, del color del río que corría cerca de Lux Aeterna, pero se movió y se volvió gris y marrón mientras observaba. 

 _Los colores de Northumberland,_ pensó Harry, mientras dejaba caer la botella. _Los colores del condado donde nació mi padre. No me harán daño._  

Era como beber agua espesa y arenosa. Se derramó por su garganta y casi lo estranguló. Harry hizo una mueca y siguió tragando, sin permitir que ninguno de los vestigios del líquido saliera de las comisuras de su boca, a pesar de que era tentador. Tenía que tomarla toda. 

El líquido se formó y se revolvió en su estómago, y luego tosió con sorpresa. La poción había estado fría, pero una línea ardiente parecía subir por su garganta.

Levantó los ojos y vio que el mismo ardor envolvía el aire frente a él. Había fuegos blancos bailando por todas partes, no sólo en los nidos de rocas que los clanes goblins habían hecho. De hecho, esas llamas se volvieron más oscuras a medida que el mundo entero ardía. Harry podía ver el fuego blanco consumiendo el aire y revelando otro mundo detrás del otro, más bien como el que había viajado con Fawkes.

Éste brillaba como un vasto y vacío desperdicio de aire arriba, y, bajo los pies de Harry, tramos interminables de piedra, tierra y metal. Harry parpadeó. Volvió la cabeza hacia el mar, y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo las corrientes que pulsaban en su interior, las venas de sal y el frío y el calor que la hacían tan diferente de la tierra.

—Ahora —susurró Helcas, tomando su hombro—, voltee y mire detrás de usted.

Harry lo hizo, y retrocedió. Ahora podía ver claramente la red de los goblins, una cosa enorme y sucia, la telaraña de una araña vieja y salvaje que se extendía hacia el sur. Mientras la miraba, se alzó en un pico de maldad claramente definido muy cerca, y luego siguió corriendo, uniéndose a otros lugares, solitarias montañas de suciedad en medio de la limpieza. Harry se estremeció de repulsión.

—¿Qué son? —él susurró.

—Lo que está en juego en nuestra red —Helcas susurró, su boca muy cerca de la oreja de Harry—. Los alfileres que nos detienen, corriendo hacia la dulce tierra misma, nos hacen incapaces de simplemente liberarnos. Los _baluartes._  

Harry entendió, entonces. La montaña más cercana de suciedad era Lux Aeterna. 

—¿Por qué los ataron? —él exhaló. 

—¿Por qué los magos atan a cualquier criatura mágica? —Helcas sonaba viejo, molesto y cansado—. Porque querían cosas de nosotros. Tenían miedo de que los hiriéramos. Porque no querían escuchar la verdad. En nuestro caso, querían minarnos.

»Pero eso no era todo. Les dijimos, cuando trataron de establecer sus baluartes, qué le harían a la tierra en la que los establecieron. Penetraron tanto que perforaron el suelo. La tierra no puede moverse y girar alrededor de ellos como lo haría naturalmente —Helcas hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la playa, aunque Harry sólo la vio por el rabillo del ojo. El volcán negro y humeante de Lux Aeterna en este reino de la vista todavía ocupaba la mayor parte de su atención—. Si todo fuera como debería ser, el mar habría comido esta playa hace mucho tiempo, y la tierra donde se encuentra Lux Aeterna se habría hundido, y las colinas habrían surgido en otros lugares. 

Harry quería cerrar los ojos, esconder su rostro, alejarse. No lo hizo. —¿Y la única forma de liberarte es destruir los baluartes? —preguntó. 

—Sí —dijo Helcas—. Todos ellos. Si queda uno, nos esclavizará y evitará que la red se rompa. 

—¿Se da cuenta —dijo Harry, sorprendido de escuchar su voz tan seca—, que es menos que ideal pedirle a Potter, uno de los herederos del baluarte más cercano, que destruya su propia casa? 

—Menos que ideal —dijo Helcas—. ¿De inmediato? Imposible. Pero usted es el _vates._ Tenemos esperanza ahora, donde no la teníamos antes. Puede tomarse su tiempo, _vates._ Pero eventualmente, esperamos que destruya los baluartes, sí. Sus propios ideales son más fuertes que el mundo de los magos. 

Harry trató de pensar en la cantidad de grandes casas antiguas que estaría destruyendo, a cuántas familias sangrepura enojaría, y negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado para contemplar por ahora. 

Pero él no estaba corriendo. Él no se estaba alejando. 

—Entiendo —dijo, y luego parpadeó. Las llamas blancas se arrastraban sobre el mundo, oscureciendo su vista de la tierra y el mar y las montañas de escoria. Esperó hasta que sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, luego se apartó de Helcas y se volvió para mirarlo. 

Helcas lo estudió atentamente. Harry vio que tenía los ojos gruesos de un verde amarillo, el color de las algas muertas. —Paciencia, honestidad, coraje —dijo—. Una más queda. 

Se giró e hizo un gesto hacia uno de los fuegos que había detrás de él y hacia la izquierda. Harry no sabía de qué clan se trataba, pero uno de los miembros dio un paso adelante y arrojó a Helcas un pequeño objeto. Helcas lo sintió por un momento, luego se dio vuelta y se lo dio a Harry. 

Harry encontró una piedra pequeña y puntiaguda, en forma de estrella, con una punta en cada lado y una en la parte superior e inferior. Miró a Helcas. —¿Bien? 

—Cuéntenos todo lo que podría hacer con esto —dijo Helcas. 

Harry frunció el ceño y miró la piedra. —Podría tirarlo detrás de mí si alguien me está persiguiendo y tratar de apuñalarlos en el pie, supongo —dijo—. Sería bueno para los cascos de los caballos… bueno, no _bueno_ , pero los retrasaría. Podría arrojarlo a la cabeza de otra persona y distraerlos de esa manera, si no los golpeo. Podría sostenerlo en mi mano. y apuñalar los ojos de un enemigo. 

Tiró la piedra, y vio como brillaba cuando se disparó. Las débiles vetas de plata fueron probablemente la causa, vio, cuando la piedra volvió a aterrizar en su palma. —Podría usarlo como una señal, devolviendo el sol, si un amigo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Podría usarlo en un juego, es lo suficientemente pesado como para hacer una buena pieza de juego. Podría usarlo como la base de varias pociones, pero tendría que saber si la piedra negra es basalto u ónix o algo más primero —él hizo una mueca. Sus estudios en piedras no iban tan bien como él quería, pero luego, era difícil dividir su atención entre todos los temas que quería estudiar. Él no tenía la habilidad de Hermione para hacerlo efectivamente. 

—Y podría usarlo como muestra de amistad‒

Comenzó cuando Helcas retiró la piedra de su mano. Harry lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Qué pasa? 

—Dio el nombre de ocho usos —dijo Helcas, doblando la piedra en su palma. Harry hizo una mueca, pero o el goblin no sintió las puntas cortándose en su mano como lo haría Harry, o no estaba dispuesto a mostrar dolor—. Dos para cada clan. La prueba final es de inteligencia. 

Él miró fijamente a Harry. —Estaremos aquí, _vates_ , cuando sienta la necesidad de ponernos finalmente en el camino de la libertad. Le enviaremos mensajes a través de cualquier tormenta de peligro. Le diremos la verdad, siempre. Y se nos ocurrirá planes inteligentes donde otros no podrían. 

Una correspondencia con cada virtud con la que lo habían probado, supuso Harry. El asintió. —Entonces, ¿supongo que nuestra reunión ha terminado?

—Tan pronto como nos digas por qué has traído a otros magos —dijo Helcas. 

—No lo hice —sin embargo, Harry pensó inmediatamente en la Capa de Invisibilidad de Connor, y sintió una oleada de inquietud. _¿Me siguió alguien fuera de mi vista?_  

—Entonces explique eso —dijo Helcas, y asintió sobre su hombro. Harry se giró. 

Cuatro figuras negras estaban detrás de él. 

 _¡Mortifagos!_ Regulus gritó abruptamente en su cabeza. _Puedo sentir sus conexiones con Voldemort._  

Harry escuchó una risa salvaje, inmediatamente reconocible en el mismo instante, y luego el Traslador en su bolsillo comenzó a arder. Lo arrebató y lo arrojó, sin dejar de pensar en ello, y vio cómo se destruía, una pequeña chispa en el aire, consumiéndose en una explosión de fuego. Los hechizos de Anti-Aparición ya estaban en pie, colocándose en su lugar a su alrededor y sosteniéndolo como una mosca en ámbar.

Y luego los goblins giraron a un lado, y el primer maleficio de Bellatrix Lestrange se lanzó contra él, y no tuvo más tiempo que la batalla.


	5. Cruzadas en conversaciones

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 4: Cruzadas en conversaciones**  

 

Harry sintió que su hombro casi crujía en la arena mientras evitaba el primer maleficio de Bellatrix. Sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en los oídos, oyó que jadeaba y sintió un dolor en los costados que podría haber sido el resto de los moretones que se había ganado en el ritual de justicia de Voldemort, aquellos que no habían sanado hacía tiempo. 

Sintió todo eso, pero su atención estaba en el mundo mental, interpretando los movimientos de los Mortífagos y el repertorio de hechizos que probablemente utilizarían en esta situación y los murmullos urgentes que Regulus le estaba dando. 

 _Rabastan—debe ser Rabastan el que está con ella, por la forma en que se mueve, tiene un lado izquierdo débil. Golpéalo allí. El que está al final es Mulciber. Cuidado con su Imperius._  

 _Eso lo sabía,_ dijo Harry, y escuchó a Bellatrix gritar, previsiblemente, — _¡Crucio!_

Por supuesto que ella haría eso, Harry pensó, mientras levantaba su Encantamiento Escudo alrededor de sí mismo sin detenerse a exhalar el hechizo. A ella le gustaba lastimar a la gente, y él había matado tanto a su esposo como a su Señor. No estaba sorprendido de que lo hubiera buscado en venganza. 

Aunque, le hubiera gustado saber cómo lo había encontrado. 

Pero cuando pensó en eso, mientras la Imperdonable rebotó en su escudo y un hechizo de Mulciber lo siguió, lo supo. Sólo había un candidato posible para un poste de guía. Había soltado su magia, ante la pregunta de Andrómeda, y habría iluminado el cielo como un segundo sol para cualquiera que lo buscara.

 _Merlín,_ pensó con resignación. _Eso fue peligroso. Aunque cómo podría haberme negado cuando ella me pidió que lo hiciera, sin insultarla…_  

Su Encantamiento Escudo se rompió bajo un persistente hechizo del Mortífago en el extremo derecho, y Harry hizo que su mente volviera a la batalla. Tenía todas las posibilidades de sobrevivir a esto, pero no si se jactaba de sí mismo. 

 _¿Quién es ese?_ le preguntó a Regulus mientras lanzaba un lazo de cuerpo completo a aquel a quien Regulus había identificado como Rabastan. El hombre se puso rígido y se desplomó, pero Mulciber ya estaba reviviendo. 

 _Rosier,_  dijo Regulus rotundamente. 

Rosier echó hacia atrás su capucha en el momento siguiente, y confirmó la declaración de Regulus. Era el mismo hombre de ojos oscuros, guapo y sonriente que Harry había vislumbrado la noche en que mató a Rodolphus. Su mirada estaba fija en Harry ahora, y él pronunció unas pocas palabras, su voz sonó inesperadamente alta en esa pequeña pausa entre el lanzamiento de hechizos. Harry incluso podía oírlo por los latidos de su corazón. 

—¡Qué fastidio es detenerse, terminar —dijo—, oxidarse sin brillo, no resplandecer con el ejercicio! Como si respirar fuera la vida —levantó su varita y envió un hechizo azul a Harry que no reconoció. Llamó a su propia magia, pensando que no había mucho uso ocultándola ahora, y agarró el hechizo en el aire, devolviéndoselo a Rosier. El Mortífago lo esquivó fácilmente, y su voz sólo creció más segura—. Una vida sobre otra sería del todo insuficiente, y de la única que tengo me queda poco.

— _Cállate_ , Evan —Bellatrix Lestrange le espetó, y luego se volvió y gruñó a Harry, su largo cabello negro que vuela libremente alrededor de su cara—. Vas a morir, bebé —dijo, su voz inesperadamente conversacional—. Espero que te gusten las papas. Antes de que mueras, te haré pelarlas, y luego cortarás tus dedos, y te serviré un estofado lleno de papas y dedos pelados hasta los huesos.

Harry se estremeció a pesar suyo, pero decidió que bien podría hacer algo con todo este tiempo que sus enemigos le estaban dando mientras charlaban. Hizo un gesto con la mano al lado derecho de Rabastan y murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado, — _Incendio_.

Un incendio comenzó en la hierba a los pies de Rabastan, haciéndolo lanzarse hacia la izquierda. Harry apuntó a sus costillas.

 _Ese es un buen lugar,_  dijo Regulus amablemente.

 _—¡Reducto!_  —espetó Harry, y Rabastan giró y se desplomó, jadeando y resollando en voz alta. Harry oyó varias costillas crujir sobre la hierba. 

—Oh, pagarás por eso, cariño —susurró Bellatrix, y esta vez no hubo advertencia de una palabra cuando le envió el Cruciatus otra vez. Harry se desplomó. No se atrevió a dejar que la maldición lo atrapara. 

—No tienes sentido de la _aventura_ , Bellatrix —dijo Rosier, como si continuara una conversación que no habían terminado, y apuntó con su varita ligeramente al lado de Harry—. Pero cada hora me rescata del silencio eterno, añade algo, trae algo nuevo —él lanzó un hechizo. 

Harry no podía entender por qué lo dirigió a su lado, al principio. Luego recordó a los goblins, que se habían quedado quietos y silenciosos detrás de él, pero aparentemente no huyeron. 

Saltó en su camino, escupiendo,  — _¡Haurio!_ —el escudo de color verde jade se formó en su palma y bebió la magia. Harry recordó que podía, él mismo, comer magia si lo deseaba, y agregar algo del poder de Rosier al suyo. Él sacudió la tentación. Intentaría tragarla e incorporarla por completo a su propia magia en el medio de la batalla, o estaría arrojando energía en bruto y descoordinada, y eso no había funcionado bien en el pasado. 

Sintió una conmoción en su espalda. Mantuvo la vista hacia adelante, aunque tejió otro Encantamiento Escudo justo encima de su piel. Si Helcas estaba en el lado de los Mortífagos, no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto. 

En cambio, Helcas dijo: —¡Se puso de pie para defendernos! ¡ _Gralashigan!_

Una tormenta de formas blancas y centelleantes pasó junto a Harry, y Mulciber dio un grito. Harry giró para mirarlo, y lo vio tirando de dos flechas blancas, una de ellas incrustada en su hombro y otra en su brazo. Rosier y Bellatrix habían sido lo suficientemente veloces como para levantar escudos contra ellos, y Rabastan todavía yacía inmóvil en el suelo. 

Harry sonrió levemente. Parecía que los goblins no estaban de ningún lado en una guerra mágica, a menos que esos magos realmente pelearan por ellos. 

Rosier echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. Parecía más enojado de lo que Harry había pensado que estaba, tan cerca, con los ojos brillantes y su voz susurrando las palabras de un poema que Harry todavía no reconocía. 

—La muerte lo acaba todo; pero algo antes del fin —dijo, inclinándose ante Harry y haciendo un floreo con su varita—, alguna labor excelente y notable, todavía puede realizarse, no indigna de quienes compartieron el campo de batalla con los dioses[1] —su voz se sumergió en un registro más normal—. Creo que estamos muy cerca de luchar con un dios ahora. ¡ _Accendo intra cruore!_

Harry sintió el hechizo comenzar _dentro_ de sus escudos, algo que se suponía era imposible. Un momento después, gritó cuando su sangre comenzó a hervir en sus venas. De hecho, podía escuchar su carne cocinarse mientras brillaba y ardía, o al menos pensaba que podía. 

 _¡Mantente firme, Harry!_ Regulus le gritaba. _¡Libera esa habilidad de alimentación mágica que tienes y enciéndela! Puedes hacerlo. ¡Cómete el hechizo! ¡Consúmelo dentro de ti y hazlo inofensivo!_

Harry se obligó a escuchar. Lo que dijo Regulus tenía sentido. Escucharía. Tenía que hacerlo. Forzó su respiración a ser más lenta y rodó alrededor del dolor, sin importar que fuera más intenso que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido alguna vez, sin importar que él pudiera imaginarse el fuego asando su hígado y su corazón. Tenía que hacer esto, y estaba por hacer, y lo estaba haciendo—

Y estaba hecho. Harry sintió que el fuego retrocedía mientras su don se tragaba hambrientamente la maldición que atravesaba su cuerpo. Le dejó dolor vibrando en él, inmóvil, y no deseaba nada tanto como desear derrumbarse al suelo y llorar, pero podía pensar, sentir y funcionar de nuevo. 

Y dado el don que estaba inundando a su alrededor, y el hecho de que casi podría haber muerto y por lo tanto le costaría a Connor, a los goblins, a Draco, Snape y muchas otras personas a alguien que podría importarles, Harry soltó el control de su temperamento.

Él fijó sus ojos en Rosier, que estaba ladeando la cabeza, sin parecer realmente sorprendido de que Harry hubiera sobrevivido. 

—Tennyson —explicó, cuando vio a Harry mirándolo—. Su padre era un mago. Su verdadero padre, claro. Su madre nunca le contó a nadie acerca de cierto visitante a su cama una noche, pero encontré la carta que ella escribió, rogándole a su “demonio amante” que regresara. Nunca citaría las palabras de un simple Muggle, por supuesto. 

Harry no se molestó en responder, sino que simplemente hizo un gesto. A su alrededor, la serpiente de su don abrió sus fauces de par en par. 

Mulciber chilló como una niña, probablemente porque Harry se habría tragado primero los hechizos de curación que estaba usando. Y entonces Harry sintió que su magia se desgarraba hambrienta ante la magia real de los Mortífagos, se la comía y masticaba, y se la daba a Harry como si fuera un sifón. 

Esta vez, Harry estaba mejor preparado para la oleada de fuerza insana que le venía, y sabía cómo quería usarla. Se concentró, duro, y brillantes paredes azules surgieron detrás de Rosier y Bellatrix. Esos evitarían que se movieran de cualquier manera, incluso Traslador o Aparición.

Bellatrix sacó algo de la parte delantera de su túnica en respuesta, y la arrojó al suelo en el momento antes de que las paredes azules se enroscaran a su alrededor y restringieran por completo su movimiento. Harry vio un flash negro familiar. 

—Ataca —susurró Bellatrix—. Como tengo sangre Black, ataca.

La criatura, un ciempiés con un cuerpo multilegulado y con múltiples articulaciones, se escurrió hacia adelante y atravesó las paredes azules de la jaula de Harry como si no estuvieran allí. Harry centró su habilidad en eso y comenzó a drenarlo, pero su magia rodó por sí misma sin ningún efecto. 

 _No pueden ser tocados por nadie que no sea de la Casa Black,_ gruñó Regulus, _de ninguna manera. Pero puedo hacer algo al respecto. ¿Cómo se_ atreve _a robar los tesoros de nuestra familia, cuando ella no es la heredera legítima? Abre tu boca, Harry._  

Harry lo abrió, confiando en él, y habló en una voz que no era la suya. —Da vuelta, ya que soy el heredero Black. 

El ciempiés se detuvo. Harry vio su cuerpo balancearse, parpadeando de vez en cuando mientras su propio cuerpo se hinchaba con poder. Lo ocupó en la construcción de escudos alrededor de los goblins, sólo para asegurarse de que Mulciber y Rabastan, si se recuperaban, no pudieran atacarlos. 

—No —susurró Bellatrix—. Eso es imposible. ¡ _Ataca_ , maldita criatura! 

—Creo que no —dijo la misma voz suave y segura de Regulus, sonando mucho más calmado de lo que estaba cuando le gritó a Harry en la cabeza—. _Toujours pur_ se mantiene.  

El ciempiés se autodestruyó abruptamente, como el Traslador de Harry, volteándose y rompiéndose en pedazos. Harry parpadeó ante las relucientes articulaciones negras y las piernas dejadas atrás, luego levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Bellatrix Lestrange. 

—¿Quién _eres_? —ella susurró. 

—Alguien que no estaba tan muerto como creías, Bellatrix —dijo Regulus a través de la boca de Harry. Era una experiencia bastante extraña, pensó Harry, incluso cuando más magia lo inundó y envió más a los escudos que rodeaban a los goblins—. Y ahora veo que te has estado escondiendo en una de las fincas de la familia. No es de extrañar que los Aurores no puedan encontrarte. Me aseguraré de remediar eso. Puede que aún no tenga mi cuerpo de vuelta, pero tengo mi voz y mi voluntad, y soy el legítimo heredero de la línea Black. A partir de ahora, cualquier puerta que se haya abierto en nuestras casas debido a tu línea de sangre está cerrada para ti y para quienes viajan contigo. 

Bellatrix dejó escapar un largo y descendente grito. Harry vislumbró movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y se giró rápidamente. 

Rabastan se retorcía lentamente. Puso una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, probablemente por encima de la Marca Tenebrosa, y susurró algo que Harry no pudo entender. 

Harry sintió el impulso de una magia inmensa y conmovedora, tan pervertida como la que Voldemort había desencadenado en la Casa de los Gritos. Instintivamente devolvió su don a su cuerpo, no queriendo tragarse nada del poder asqueroso que ahora explotó de Rabastan. 

En un instante, los hechizos antiaparición que los mortífagos habían establecido habían desaparecido, y sus escudos y jaulas, sin la alimentación de nueva magia para contenerlos, se estaban derritiendo. Harry retrocedió un paso y se preparó para la batalla. 

Pero Bellatrix obviamente sabía cuándo estaba derrotada y se Aparicionó. Mulciber y Rabastan la siguieron un momento después. Rosier se demoró, sonriendo débilmente a Harry. 

—Querrás llegar a un sanador pronto —dijo—. Mi _Accendo intra cruore_ —Harry se tensó, pero el hechizo no se repitió—. puede dejar mucho daño interno. Por eso, he conocido personas que enloquecieron en San Mungo, tratando de revertirlo —él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿O esa era la gente que enloquecía tratando de curarse del dolor? Nunca lo recuerdo. 

Y luego él se fue. 

Harry cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Sintió a Regulus retirarse en la parte posterior de su cabeza, aparentemente mirando algo que no era visible para Harry, y luego murmuró: _Tiene razón. Y puedo sentir que viene otra persona con una conexión con Voldemort._  

Harry luchó por ponerse en pie y luego volvió a sentarse en la arena. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba por la repentina reversión de la magia, y podía sentir el primer dolor regresar de nuevo, como la primera subida de una larga marea en el mar. Él acababa de tener sus venas cocinadas desde adentro hacia afuera. No tenía idea de cuánto daño había hecho, o qué había que hacer para revertirlo, o de la agonía que iba a sufrir en poco tiempo. 

Una mano con garras lo atrapó por el codo. Harry alzó la vista, a través de unos ojos que ya estaban vidriosos, y se encontró con la mirada de Helcas. 

—Ahora somos tus aliados —dijo Helcas—. Formalmente. Nos defendiste. Eso no es algo que muchos magos, incluso uno que afirmaba ser _valiente_ , harían —su mirada se dirigió abruptamente sobre la cabeza de Harry—. Te protegeremos de aquellos que puedan lastimarte, incluso de él.

Harry volvió la cabeza cansadamente para mirar. Sí, el dolor aumentaba, pero tenía que permanecer consciente y cuerdo solo por un poco más de tiempo. 

Sin embargo, no necesitaba su ingenio habitual para reconocer a la figura que se acercaba corriendo por la arena. _Snape._  

Probablemente la explosión de magia de Harry lo había llamado, pensó, o tal vez lo que Rabastan había hecho con la Marca Tenebrosa. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba contento de que Snape estuviera aquí. Se concentró en permanecer consciente, para poder decirle a Snape lo que había sucedido. 

Snape se detuvo junto a él, sin siquiera parecer notar a los goblins. Helcas hizo un movimiento, pero Harry logró susurrar: —Es un amigo —y el goblin se detuvo. 

—¡Harry!

Harry ni siquiera podía decir qué emoción era la predominante en ese grito, tenía tantas. Forzó sus ojos a abrirse, y se encontró con la mirada de Snape con calma. 

—Rosier utilizó _Accendo intra cruore_ en mí —dijo, y luego el dolor lo agarró y lo arrastró mar afuera. Harry sintió que caía en la oscuridad, con sonidos que podían ser los gritos de las gaviotas o la risa de los goblins en sus oídos. 

* * *

Snape podría haber mirado a los goblins ordinariamente. Pudo haber exigido que Harry permaneciera despierto y ayudarlo con un poco más de información sobre lo que Rosier le había hecho, si pudiera. Pudo haber sufrido una oleada de furia por lo que Harry estaba haciendo aquí solo, sin nadie que lo protegiera. 

Podría haber hecho eso, si no hubiera oído el nombre del hechizo que Harry había sufrido, y hubiera visto las trazas negras reveladoras que ya se extendían bajo la piel de Harry. 

Snape agarró a Harry cerca y cerró los ojos. Dejó que su desesperación aumentara, su dolor, su resolución, y los usó para llamar una imagen de un lugar en el que no había estado en meses. 

Juntos, él y Harry se aparecieron, y sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se apretaba y hormigueaba desagradablemente de la forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando hacía la Doble Aparición. O Aparición contra pecho, como lo era en este caso, pensó Snape, mientras aterrizaba con mucha firmeza en el piso de su laboratorio de pociones en Spinner's End. 

Dejó a Harry en un banco de piedra que solía guardar para las pociones que necesitaban una superficie plana, y se movió hacia los estantes. Tenía pociones aquí que podían luchar contra la Maldición de la Sangre Ardiente, pociones que no tenía en Hogwarts y dudaba que tuvieran en San Mungo. Él podría salvar la vida de Harry. Se movería lo suficientemente rápido para hacerlo. 

Usó esos pensamientos como picos de hierro, golpeándolos en la masa confusa y aullante de su pánico, manteniéndolo firme. Sus manos no temblaron cuando encontró la mezcla adecuada de pociones y las vertió en un vial. El mortero y la mano se movieron en finos y precisos golpes mientras aplastaba una pequeña cantidad de pétalos de violeta y también los vaciaba en la mezcla de las pociones. Él no giró y mezcló la infusión salvajemente por toda la habitación; se giró, sin más que un pequeño movimiento de su túnica, y se dirigió hacia Harry. 

Abrió la mandíbula de Harry y vació la mezcla en su garganta. Vio que la oscuridad comenzaba a retirarse por el camino de sus venas casi de inmediato. Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro tembloroso y se relajó. 

Snape transfirió un caldero de una silla y se sentó sobre ella, con fuerza, frente a Harry. 

Entonces, _entonces_ , se permitió poner sus manos sobre su rostro, y temblar, por el afecto, el dolor y la furia y el pánico de una falta tan cercana. Si él no hubiera estado allí, Harry habría muerto, tal vez no durante días, tal vez en tan sólo dos minutos. La Maldición de la Sangre Ardiente hacía un daño inmenso, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo se sostuviera y cuánto quisiera lastimar el mago a la víctima, y Snape no tenía información sobre cuáles podrían haber sido las intenciones de Rosier. 

 _Evan Rosier. Desearía que los Dementores aún estuvieran en Azkaban, sólo para que pudieran contenerlo y encerrarlo_. 

Snape había pensado durante los últimos catorce años que Rosier estaba muerto, y aunque el hombre había muerto antes de que abandonara oficialmente su lealtad a Voldemort, se sintió aliviado. Había algo salvaje en Rosier, algo aún más inseguro que el implacable sadismo de Bellatrix, algo que lo hacía civilizado en un momento y luego anhelaba el dolor y la muerte en el siguiente. Había inventado la Maldición de la Sangre Ardiente, y la usó, a menudo de forma tan prolongada, que los que la padecían habían sentido que su sangre se evaporaba lentamente durante días. Snape dudó que catorce años en Azkaban lo hubieran mejorado. 

Y Harry lo había enfrentado solo— _solo_. Que él hubiera tenido goblins con él no importaba;  no solían pelear por los magos. Y por la posición del cuerpo del chico, él los había estado protegiendo, no al revés. 

Snape podía adivinar cómo los Mortífagos habían encontrado a Harry también. Él mismo había sentido el faro levantarse esta mañana, el canto de la sirena de una magia salvaje, seductora y tentadora, y había identificado a Lux Aeterna en unos momentos. Tuvo que controlar la tentación de Aparecer allí y llevarse a Harry. 

Luego había sentido otro estallido de magia esta tarde, y su Marca Tenebrosa había ardido como lo hizo cuando uno de los Mortífagos estaba usando el “regalo” de Voldemort para confundir toda la magia en el área, y se había aparecido hacia ambas llamadas sin esperar.

Y si no lo hubiera hecho, Harry estaría muerto. 

Snape lentamente dejó caer sus manos de su cara y miró a Harry. El chico se había desenroscado de la posición estrecha, casi fetal, que había adoptado en el camino hasta allí. Las huellas negras habían desaparecido de sus manos y su brazo derecho, y se habían retirado la mayor parte del camino hacia su corazón en su brazo izquierdo. Snape conocía los signos. La maldición se estaba disipando. Las pocas veces que había usado esta mezcla de pociones en otros Mortífagos a quienes Rosier había maldecido y el Señor Oscuro le había ordenado sanar, el efecto había sido el mismo. 

Harry iba a vivir. 

Pero casi no lo hizo. 

Snape permitió que la furia se despertara en él entonces. Esta no era la emoción salvaje que sintió cuando pensó que Harry todavía estaba en peligro. Esta era la furia familiar asociada con James Potter y Sirius Black, el odio frío y oscuro que acechaba las venas de Snape como una versión escalofriante del  _Accendo intra cruore._  

 _James Potter no pudo cuidar de él. Dejó que su hijo fuera a encontrarse con los goblins, solo, después de florecer su magia como una pancarta fuera de las barreras._  

 _¿Se preocupa por Harry en absoluto?_  

 _¿Y realmente piensa que dejaré que se lleve a Harry?_  

Debería contactar al hombre bastante pronto, consideró Snape. Asegurarle que Harry estaba bien, que no había sido secuestrado por los Mortífagos. Y, por supuesto, una carta a Draco no iría mal. 

Por otro lado, podía haber Mortífagos de camino a Spinner's End, esperando interceptar a cualquier lechuza. Snape realmente no tenía forma de saberlo. No había estado allí desde el verano pasado, y no se habría arriesgado a venir aquí ahora, si no fuera por las pociones que necesitaba. Debería volver detrás de las barreras de Hogwarts lo antes posible. Los Mortífagos sabían su afiliación con la Luz, y ahora lo estaban buscando. 

 _Y las cartas pueden esperar hasta que Harry esté a salvo,_ decidió, y volvió a agarrar al chico dormido. Esta vez, se sintió casi tranquilo cuando se Aparicionó en Hogsmeade. De hecho, podía darse el lujo de aterrizar fuera de los hechizos antiaparición de Hogwarts y entrar sin temor a que Harry muriera en el camino. 

Sin embargo, no se sentía tranquilo, porque la furia estaba esperando bajo la superficie. 

 _Soy el único que puede protegerlo adecuadamente. Lo sabía desde el principio, y aun así lo dejé ir. No esta vez. No de nuevo._  

 _No importa lo que los demás digan._  

* * *

Harry se despertó lentamente. Sabía que no estaba en casa, tanto por la sensación de la magia a su alrededor como porque las sábanas no estaban doblabas como las suyas. Parpadeó, se secó la cara y descubrió que no tenía gafas. Una rápida mirada las ubicó en la mesita de noche, y desde las gruesas paredes de piedra a su alrededor, supuso que estaba en Hogwarts. 

Sus recuerdos rotos se remontan a la oscuridad y el dolor, y el Profesor Snape agachándose sobre él—

—¿Te sientes mejor, Harry? 

Y aquí estaba el Profesor Snape, atravesando la puerta de la habitación como una enorme versión negra de las gaviotas en la costa de Northumberland. Harry asintió vacilante hacia él; no podía ver su expresión tan bien sin sus gafas. —Bien, gracias, señor, aunque todavía estoy débil —dijo. Él vaciló, y luego agregó—: Probablemente me salvó la vida. 

Por un momento, Snape se calmó, y Harry se preguntó qué emociones despertarían las palabras, qué tan cerca había estado de la muerte. Entonces Snape dijo, en una voz casi neutra, —Sí, lo hice. Y ahora estás en una habitación privada que he amueblado para tu conveniencia, vinculada a la mía con una puerta mágica. El retrete está a tu derecha, y hay una pequeña biblioteca más allá de esta puerta, ya provista de libros, que puedes leer detenidamente cuando te sientas mejor —Snape se acercó lo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera ver su expresión esta vez, y agregó—: Estoy seguro de que te volverías loco si te quedaras sin  _algo_  que hacer. 

Harry asintió. —Sí, lo haría, señor —estaba inquieto. Algo andaba mal. Había estado seguro de que Snape estaría furioso por el descuido parental en general y de James Potter en particular, de que su padre no era apto para cuidar a sus propios hijos, de cómo Harry hubiera estado mejor con Fenrir Greyback, y cómo obviamente tampoco se puede confiar en que Remus Lupin y su hermano tengan cabezas sobre sus hombros. En cambio, Snape lo miraba con intención pero no con ojos agitados, y parecía estar esperando una primera salida de Harry, en lugar de una respuesta. 

Harry finalmente tosió y dijo: —¿Estaban bien los goblins, señor? 

—Lo estaban —dijo Snape—. Ninguno de ellos estaban heridos, que yo viera. De acuerdo, mi primera prioridad  _no eran_  goblins heridos. 

Ah, el primer indicio de nitidez en su voz. Harry se relajó al escucharlo. Él preferiría tratar con un Snape enojado, y por lo tanto familiar, que el extraño tranquilo que había venido entrando a zancadas en la habitación. —Entonces probablemente no les pasó nada en absoluto —dijo—. Vertí parte de mi magia en escudos para defenderlos —hizo una pausa otra vez, y aun así Snape permaneció en silencio. Harry se removió con las mantas.  _¿Ni siquiera va a regañarme?_  

Abruptamente, un nuevo pensamiento lo golpeó.  _¿Le pasó algo horrible a alguien más, y él no quiere decirme?_  

Miró a Snape, quien inmediatamente se acercó para sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama. —¿Qué pasa, Harry? 

—¿Qué hay de James, Connor y Remus? —Harry susurró—. ¿Hubo un desastre en Lux Aeterna? ¿Los atraparon los Mortífagos? —su mente saltó a las personas que no hubieran estado cerca de Rosier o Bellatrix después—. ¿Qué pasa con Draco? ¿Narcissa? ¿Uno de los otros Slytherins? Yo- 

Snape atrapó su muñeca y la sostuvo, con la suficiente firmeza para que Harry no pudiera volver a agarrar las mantas, ni arañar su cicatriz, mientras levantaba la mano para hacerlo. —Nadie sufrió, Harry —dijo—. Nadie más que los Mortífagos, que sin duda se lo merecían, y tú. Y es por eso que te quedarás conmigo el resto del verano. 

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y luego su mente se puso al día con sus oídos. 

 _Es por eso que está tan tranquilo,_  se dio cuenta, mientras estudiaba a Snape de nuevo.  _Él está actuando como si esto ya estuviera resuelto._  

Por supuesto, no era así. Harry malditamente iba a luchar contra eso. Lo que le desconcertaba no era la máscara de Snape, probablemente habría tratado de parecer sereno frente a Voldemort, pero qué genuino parecía, como si realmente pensara que Harry no podía hacer una discusión exitosa. 

—Tengo que dejar que James y mi hermano sepan lo que sucedió —dijo de manera uniforme. 

—Ya lo hice —dijo Snape—. Y a Draco y Narcissa. Y el Director sabe que estás aquí, Harry, y ha aceptado dejarte pasar el verano, y mantenerse fuera de nuestro camino. Ha aprendido mejor. 

Harry suspiró. —No quería tener que decirlo —dijo—. Me quedaré con usted unos días, lo suficiente para asegurarme de que todos los efectos de esa maldición se hayan ido, y luego me voy a Lux Aeterna. 

Snape se reclinó en su silla, liberando su agarre de la mano de Harry. —Harry —dijo—, pareces tener la impresión de que si te dejo ir a casa, harías algo más que intentar que te vuelvan a matar. 

—Eso no fue _deliberado —_ espetó Harry, su temperamento llameante. Vio a Snape hacer una mueca de dolor y calmó su magia tan fuerte como pudo—. Ahora sé que convoqué a los Mortífagos dejando que mi magia se descontrolara. Eso no volverá a suceder. Y tampoco me aventuraré a reunirme con los goblins. Pueden enviarme mensajes a través de las barreras. Realmente habría intentado salvarme, pero alguien, Bellatrix probablemente, lanzó un hechizo que destruyó mi primer Traslador, y no podría haber sabido que Rosier usaría ese hechizo. Nunca lo había oído. 

—Nada de eso importa —dijo Snape, inmóvil como un árbol petrificado—. En primer lugar, tu padre fue más descuidado para enviarte con nada más que un Traslador para protección. 

—Yo también tenía una brújula de alianza —dijo Harry—. En mi bolsillo de la túnica. 

Snape se burló. —Mucho bien que te haría cuando estuvieras bajo ataque inmediato.

—Los goblins ayudaron- 

—No _importa_ —Snape se inclinó bruscamente hacia adelante—. No volverás a Lux Aeterna por el resto de este verano, Harry, y tampoco para Navidad o Pascua, si tengo algo que decir. He estado preocupado por ti antes. Mi preocupación aumentó cuando informaste de la carta de Rosier. Este ataque… —negó con la cabeza—. Mi exigencia de que permanezcas aquí es tanto por mí como por el tuyo. Tu ausencia ha estado destruyendo mi capacidad de hacer un trabajo útil. Eso se detendrá ahora.

Harry frunció el ceño. El caso era que realmente no podía imaginar a nadie mejor, adecuado para protegerlo que Snape. Él era más difícil de evadir o distraer que la mayoría de las otras personas, y ahora que había estado asustado por la vida de Harry, lo haría aún más difícil. Él pondría restricciones, y las impondría. No tenía otros hijos que cuidar, como James tenía Connor. Era un poderoso mago, y no dudaría en utilizar la magia Oscura en la defensa de Harry, y podría usar pociones para curar la mayoría de las heridas que Harry recibiría, como ya había demostrado.

Y esa era precisamente la razón por la que Harry quería irse a casa. Las restricciones no eran lo que él necesitaba, no si iba a lograr lo que quería lograr este verano. Quería estar cerca de Connor para animarlo y ponerlo en sus propios pies; Remus sólo podía hacer mucho, y también James. Harry necesitaba acostumbrarse a defenderse _a sí mismo_ , también, y elaborar sus propias pociones, que era lo que había estado tratando de hacer cuando el lío naranja explotó en su improvisado laboratorio de pociones. 

Snape insistiría en meterse entre él y el peligro. Todavía no se había dado cuenta como James lo hizo, que Harry estaba en peligro cada momento que respiraba de  _todos modos_. 

 _Entonces quizás pueda ayudarlo a llegar a eso,_ Harry pensó abruptamente, y asintió. Sabía cuán terco podía ser Snape, cuán poco dispuesto a reconocer la realidad cuando no estaba de acuerdo con sus preconceptos. Quizás necesitaba una declaración contundente y abierta para dejarlo enfrentarlo. 

—Podría morir de todos modos —le dijo a Snape con calma—. No me puede envolver en algodón, y las amenazas podrían encontrar su camino a través de las barreras de Hogwarts si están lo suficientemente determinados. Así que es mejor que me deje ir a un lugar donde pueda ser útil. Entiendo que cuide de mí, lo _sé_ , pero a veces el acto más cuidadoso que un guardián puede realizar es hacerse a un lado y dejar que su pupilo cometa sus propios errores. 

Snape todavía parecía demasiado tranquilo, aunque Harry podía ver sus dedos arañando el borde de las mantas, y sabía que estaba sintiendo al menos algo de ira. —Un error es una cosa —dijo—. Y de hecho estaré encantado de instruirte en pociones y magia defensiva, Harry, para que cuando te enfrentes a tus enemigos, puedas _sobrevivir._ Hay una gran diferencia entre eso y dejarte morir.

—James no me dejó morir —Harry comenzó a discutir. 

—En cualquier caso, casi lo _haces —_ la mano de Snape salió y se cerró alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Harry, en el mismo lugar que Helcas lo había sujetado, y la apretó sin presionarla suavemente. Harry hizo una mueca. Snape dejó de apretar, pero no soltó su mano, en cambio lo miró a los ojos con una intensidad salvaje—. Y si de hecho estás en tanto peligro como dices, tiene sentido que estés en el lugar y con la persona que te brinde la mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir. Esa persona no es James. ¿O no estás de acuerdo con eso? —añadió, con un tono ronroneante en la voz que le recordó a Harry la forma en que sonaba cuando se preparaba para atender a los estudiantes con detenciones. 

—No —dijo Harry—. Pero no comprende, señor. Quiero estar con mi hermano y mi padre. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Snape. 

Harry siseó hacia él.

—No cometí ningún crimen —dijo Snape suavemente. Todavía no había soltado la muñeca de Harry, y todavía no se había apartado de él—. Te hice una pregunta. _Contesta._  

Harry bajó la cabeza. Odiaba esto. No podía pensar en un tema para distraer a Snape, y aunque pudiera, no serviría de mucho, no con Snape atrapándolo así y capaz de detectar mentiras como un Legeremante. 

Y mientras tanto, toda esa atención estaba _enfocada_. En  _él._

No le gustó. Remanente de su entrenamiento, resultado de su amor por Connor, el hecho de que fuera Snape—no, no sólo él, se habría sentido así si alguien lo hubiera mirado con tanta intensidad, se sintió así cuando Draco lo hacía—no le _gustaba_. No le gustaba que lo miraran y miraran, y le hablaran con tono de asombro. Los rumores eran al menos mejores que las miradas, porque podía fingir que no existían si no podía escucharlos. Pero no podía evitar las miradas, y sabía que eso significaba que la persona involucrada lo estaba mirando, considerándolo, cuando todo lo que Harry realmente quería era agacharse en las sombras. 

Esa era otra razón por la que no creía que pudiera ser un líder, sin importar lo que Draco pudiera decir. Lo hacía bastante bien en pequeñas reuniones formales. ¿Cómo diablos podría pararse frente a un ejército o una reunión de magos que esperaban un gran discurso y no sentirse congelado y penetrado hasta los huesos por las miradas? Esa era la escena de Connor, o la escena de la que Connor sería dueño una vez que fue entrenado, no de Harry. 

 _Alguien más puede llamar esa atención,_ pensó, mientras se encogía de hombros y agachaba aún más la cabeza y sentía, todo el tiempo, la mano de Snape en su muñeca como una esposa, uniéndolo a la realidad. _Sé que sucede. No tengo ningún problema con eso. Pero no yo. Así no. Deja de_ mirarme.

—Contesta —exhaló Snape, y Harry decidió a regañadientes que tendría que responder, siempre y cuando eso significara que Snape dejaría de  _mirarlo_. 

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y susurró: —Creo que debería intentar volver a crear una familia con ellos. Quiero reconciliarme con James. Quiero darle una oportunidad. Quiero asegurarme de que Connor tenga lo que necesita, y se cure de las heridas que le infligió la muerte de Sirius. Él necesita atención, lo sabe. Él necesita… 

—No estábamos hablando de tu hermano —dijo Snape—. Estábamos hablando de ti. 

Harry descubrió que no podía mirar hacia arriba y bajó la cabeza. Había contado con mencionar a Connor para desviar a Snape de una diatriba sobre su hermano. Eso evidentemente no iba a funcionar. Se sintió desnudo. —Yo… no siento que tenga mucho que ver con ellos, ahora que sé que James quiere reconciliarse conmigo y que Remus está entrenando a Connor —susurró—. Así que estoy tratando de estudiar. Pero es difícil por mi cuenta, y no puedo conseguir paz, y sigo pensando en otras cosas que debería estar haciendo, y tratando de construir una familia paso a paso con ellos en lugar de dejarla crecer naturalmente, porque si _eso_ sucede, todo se derrumbará nuevamente. 

—Entonces no quieres quedarte con ellos —resumió Snape sin esfuerzo—. O, al menos, que no es tu única ambición. Pero se siente como si _debieras_ querer quedarte con ellos. 

Harry asintió, sus ojos en sus manos. Había llegado a esa conclusión a principios de la semana pasada, cuando se había preguntado por qué su cabeza se llenaba de inquietud al pensar en sus diversas tareas, en lugar de la resolución tranquila y ordenada que solía tener cuando hacía una lista de cosas que tenía que hacer Pudo haber hecho tantas cosas que tenía que hacer mejor en Hogwarts o Malfoy Manor. Pero estaba confinado en Lux Aeterna, distante de la gente que lo entendía mejor, con barreras que inhibían su libertad de movimiento, alrededor de un hermano que parecía estar bien sin él y un padre que aún no lo entendía, aún no. Hubiera estado bien si hubiera estado con Connor y James por unas semanas. Pero no todo un verano. 

 _Pero, ¿y si te necesitan durante todo el verano? ¿Qué pasa si te quieren allí durante todo el verano?_  

Snape repentinamente soltó su mano y se echó hacia atrás. —Quiero que te quedes aquí —le dijo a Harry—. Quieres quedarte aquí. Así que te quedarás aquí —soltó el aliento en pequeñas capturas, enganches que parecían pegarse a sus dientes y lengua—. No soy… adverso… a dejar que tu hermano y tu padre te visiten, siempre y cuando lo hagan cuando yo esté contigo. 

Harry levantó su cabeza y lo miró, tan rápido que se lastimó el cuello. —Pero dijo que lo estaba en el comienzo del verano —dijo—. Dijo que no los dejaría visitarme.

—Las cosas han cambiado —dijo Snape, arqueando las cejas, como si Harry diera por hecho que podía cambiar de opinión, aunque casi nunca lo había hecho antes—. En particular, he estado sin tu compañía durante casi dos meses, y he encontrado que la comunicación por carta es un sustituto insuficiente. Si deseas quedarte aquí, y deseas que tu hermano y tu padre te visiten, no veo ninguna razón por la cual no deberías tener ambas cosas. 

Harry lo miró, esperando la trampa. La cara de Snape permaneció sosa, pero tan abierta como Harry la había visto alguna vez. 

—¿ _Realmente_ quiere decir esto? —preguntó Harry, probando—. ¿No cambiará de opinión más tarde y no los dejará venir? 

Snape negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Juro por Merlín que lo digo en serio, Harry —dijo—. Por supuesto, supervisaré las visitas y las restringiré por su longitud, y ellas dependerán de la cortesía de los Potter y de la mía. Pero eres más importante para mí que un viejo odio. 

Harry sabía que su rostro estaba resplandeciente, y luchó contra la tentación de llorar. Este era un día para sonreír, en cambio. Dejó que Snape viera su fiera sonrisa, en lugar de agachar la cabeza para ocultarla, y dijo en voz baja: —Gracias. Eso es lo que quiero, entonces.

—Entonces lo tendrás, Harry —dijo Snape, y se puso de pie—. Querrás algo de comer, ahora, y otra poción. 

Harry se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y medio cerró los ojos, escuchando a Snape moverse fuera de la habitación. Pasó unos minutos, hasta que Snape regresó con la comida, tratando de razonar el tumulto de emociones dentro de él. 

 _Esto es realmente brillante,_ fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. 

* * *

Snape observó a Harry silenciosamente desde la puerta en los momentos antes de que partiera a buscar una bandeja. La expresión en el rostro de Harry había valido la promesa, como él había pensado que sería cuando lo lograra. Se había propuesto un duro desafío, pero estaba decidido a superarlo. Si nada más, podría tratarlo como una competencia con James Potter. Estaba seguro de que el hombre se rompería y sería grosero antes que él. 

 _Y no es como si esto fuera para siempre,_ se dijo a sí mismo, su mirada detenida en una pila de libros que le resultaban familiares, y el pergamino y la pluma listos y esperando la siguiente carta que escribiría. _Sólo hasta que se encuentre una solución mejor, y se pueda hacer que James, Lily y Albus paguen por sus crímenes._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La mayor parte de lo que ha dicho Rosier es parte del poema de Tennyson, “[Ulises](http://crisei.blogalia.com/historias/14425)”.


	6. Interludio: Y luego hubo más cartas

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Interludio: Y luego hubo más cartas**  

 

_31 de julio de 1994_

_Potter:_  

Debo felicitarte por encontrar una forma original de tratar de matar a tu hijo. Muy ingenioso, realmente, hacer que emplee su magia fuera de las barreras de la casa de la que estás tan orgulloso y luego dejarlo ir solo a encontrarse con los goblins y los Mortífagos. 

¿Mortifagos? Dirás. No lo envié a encontrarse los Mortífagos. 

Sin embargo, los Mortífagos estaban allí, y lo encontraron. Evan Rosier usó la Maldición de la Sangre Ardiente sobre él. Si prestaste atención durante la Primera Guerra, habrás oído hablar de esta maldición y sus efectos. Por supuesto, debo concluir que nunca prestaste atención durante la Primera Guerra, ya que de lo contrario, hubieras prohibido a Harry salir de Lux Aeterna mientras hubiera alguna posibilidad de que los Mortífagos estuvieran cerca. Eso requeriría que tengas un poco de sentido común y un poco de amor por el niño, también, pero el poder de observación debe ser lo primero. 

Harry hubiera muerto si yo no hubiera estado allí. Lo fui a buscar, lo llevé a Spinner's End conmigo, le salvé la vida y lo traje a Hogwarts. 

Él está a salvo ahora. Estará a salvo mientras esté conmigo. Él nunca estará a salvo mientras esté contigo. Se quedará conmigo el resto del verano. Dumbledore no interferirá, y tú lo sabes. 

Si te comportas, puedo permitirte visitar mi sala una o dos veces antes de que comience el período. 

_Profesor Severus Snape._  

* * *

_1 de agosto de 1994_

 

 _Snape:_   

Me alegra saber que Harry está a salvo. Siempre me alegra saber que Harry está a salvo, sin importar qué pienses de mí. 

No lo habría dejado ir solo a encontrarse con los goblins, pero él insistió. Dijo que le habían dicho que no se reunirían con él si venía con otro mago, y dado que parece tan decidido a ser vates, cedí. No pensé en las consecuencias de su estallido de magia. No creía que fuera tan fuerte que los magos Oscuros pudieran encontrarlo a docenas o cientos de millas de distancia. 

Yo soy su padre, Snape. Si voy al Ministerio y te desafío por el control legal de él, ¿quién crees que ganará? 

Aceptaré que Harry necesita descansar, probablemente por hoy, así como por el tiempo que pasó contigo ayer. Mañana, iré a buscarlo, y espero que me devuelvas a mi hijo, vivo e ileso. 

 

_James Potter,_   
_Maestro de Lux Aeterna._

* * *

_1 de agosto de 1994_

 

 _Potter:_  

No te estás comportando. No verás a Harry mañana, o por lo menos durante una semana, a menos que te pida verte. E incluso entonces, supervisaré las reuniones. 

Deberías haber pensado en las consecuencias de dejarlo solo, Potter. No lo hiciste, y lo lamentas. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices? Siempre llegas demasiado tarde, después de que tu esposa lastimó a Harry, después de que Dumbledore lo lastimó, después de que tu amigo Black lo lastimó, después de que los Mortífagos lo lastimaron, y lloras una disculpa. Eso no es suficientemente bueno. Lo que Harry necesita es un guardián que pueda seguirle el ritmo y al menos tratar de entenderlo, y tampoco estás preparado para hacerlo. 

Harry todavía está dormido. Cuando se despierte, tengo la intención de hacer de este el verano más feliz que haya pasado. No es que eso sea muy difícil. 

Por supuesto, Potter, acércate al Ministerio y pídele que vuelvan a colocar a mi pupilo bajo tu incompetente atención. Creo que descubrirás que la mayoría de las solicitudes sobre Harry tienen una forma de desaparecer en un laberinto de formularios por triplicado. 

 

_Profesor Severus Snape._

* * *

_1 de agosto de 1994_  

 

 _Draco:_   

Quería asegurarte que Harry, aunque fue atacado por los Mortífagos ayer, está actualmente bien y descansando en una habitación adjunta a la mía en Hogwarts. Él pasará el resto del verano conmigo. Te invitamos a visitarlo en dos días, cuando Harry debería haberse despertado de las pociones necesarias para evitarle los efectos de la Maldición de la Sangre Ardiente. 

 

 _Profesor Severus Snape._  

* * *

 _1 de agosto de 1994_  

 

_Rufus Scrimgeour_   
_Oficina de Aurores_   
_Ministerio de Magia_

 

_Estimado Auror Scrimgeour:_

Pensé que le gustaría saber que James Potter sin duda se acercará en breve al Departamento de Familias Mágicas y Servicios Infantiles, para solicitar que la tutela de Harry Potter sea transferida nuevamente a él. Como sé que tiene motivos para considerar favorablemente a Harry, y ha aprobado mi custodia de él además, este tema podría interesarle.

 

 _Favorablemente,_  
 _Profesor Severus Snape._  

* * *

_2 de agosto de 1994_

 

 _Estimado Profesor Snape:_  

¡Eso es horrible! ¿Está despierto? ¿Ya puede recibir visitas? ¿Hay algún efecto secundario? ¿Dónde estaban su hermano, su padre y su hombre lobo cuando eso sucedió? ¡Probablemente detrás de sus barreras como los cobardes que son! ¿Por qué no se detuvo en Malfoy Manor y me Aparicionó también?

Madre y Padre están fuera de sí mismos. Al menos, Madre sí, y Padre parece que podría estarlo. No creo que tenga que decirle cuántas de sus esperanzas y ambiciones se basan en Harry, y si planean enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro, lo necesitan de otras maneras. 

Dígale a Harry que le voy a dar un abrazo cuando lo vea, y un montón de dulces, y que no se moverá por el resto del verano sin que alguien esté allí con él. Necesito saber si puedo ir a Hogwarts para una estadía prolongada, profesor Snape. Por favor, diga que sí. Él necesita a alguien a su lado, y aunque confío en usted y sé que puede manejar a Harry, tendrá que pociones que hacer. Yo necesito estar con Harry. Por favor, diga que sí. Voy a preguntarles a mis padres si aceptarán dejarme permanecer en Hogwarts hasta que comience el trimestre.

 

_Su elegante estudiante,_   
_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

_3 de agosto de 1994_

 

_Querido Draco:_

Harry está despierto y lo ha estado desde ayer. Hemos tenido una pequeña discusión sobre que él regrese con sus familiares, pero Harry aceptó que se quedará conmigo. Me ha concedido permiso para decir que se estaba volviendo medio loco en Lux Aeterna, y mucho prefiere la compañía íntima de Slytherins, cuando debe pasar grandes cantidades de tiempo con cualquiera.

Creo que sería mejor esperar unos días más antes de preguntarle a Harry sobre los visitantes. Él necesita tiempo para relajarse. También lo visitarán su padre y su hermano, si llegan a merecerlos, pero tenga la seguridad de que supervisaré esas visitas. Su padre, su hermano y Lupin estaban todos dentro de las barreras de Lux Aeterna. Fue solo a encontrarse con los goblins como un vates, y esa fue la causa de su herida. 

No me detuve en Malfoy Manor porque estaba preocupado por salvar la vida de Harry, ante todo. 

Puede que no se quede con nosotros el resto del verano. Harry necesita tiempo para sí mismo y conmigo, y sé que ya ha dicho que no permitiría eso. Tenga la seguridad de que está a salvo y no se aventurará a salir de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, una vez que Harry sienta ganas, las visitas cada dos días no están descartadas. 

Sin embargo, tenga la seguridad de una cosa. No volverá a la custodia de su padre, no mientras yo esté vivo.

 

 _Profesor Severus Snape_.

* * *

_4 de agosto de 1994_

 

_James Potter_   
_Lux Aeterna_

 

 _Estimado Señor Potter:_  

Debo expresar mi profunda preocupación por el hecho de que su seria pregunta sobre la revocación de la tutela del Profesor Severus Snape sobre su hijo, Harry Potter, haya pasado desapercibida durante dos días. He pasado tanto tiempo investigando las especificaciones del caso, ya que no podía recordarlas; han pasado meses desde que se examinaron los archivos. Además, las formas necesarias han sido extraviadas. Verá, el Departamento de Familias Mágicas y Servicios Infantiles recientemente sufrió la pérdida de su archivador principal, que fue despedido por aceptar sobornos, y nadie más conoce el sistema de presentación como él. 

Estamos extremadamente arrepentidos por la confusión. Sin embargo, como la tutela fue aprobada y no impugnada, incluso cuando la residencia oficial de Harry Potter se cambió a Lux Aeterna, creemos que se puede hacer poco daño al continuar dejando al niño donde está por el momento. Seguimos buscando los formularios necesarios y se los enviaremos tan pronto como los tengamos a mano.

 

_Lamentablemente suyo,_   
_Rufus Scrimgeour_   
_Jefe de la oficina de Aurores._

* * *

_4 de agosto de 1994_

 

 _Snape, bastardo fangoso:_  

¡Sé que tienes un aliado en el Ministerio en alguna parte! El despido del secretario es demasiado grande para ser una coincidencia. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el alcance de un Slytherin mestizo era tan alto? 

Voy a encontrar una manera de hacer que Harry esté lejos de ti. Puedes estar seguro de eso.

 

_James Potter._

* * *

_5 de agosto de 1994_

 

 _Potter:_  

Querido, querido. Parece que todavía no te has portado lo suficientemente bien como para ganar una visita con Harry.

 

 _Profesor Severus Snape._  

* * *

_7 de agosto de 1994_

 

 _Querido Harry:_  

Sé que papá dijo que no debería escribirte, porque probablemente le mostrarías la carta a Snape, pero quiero hacerlo.

Creo que entiendo por qué te fuiste y por qué no estábamos haciendo un gran trabajo. Hermione tenía razón, y debería haberte preguntado sobre cosas más. Vi hace unos días que eras infeliz, pero cuando pregunté y dijiste que no pasaba nada, simplemente lo dejé pasar. Debería haber preguntado sobre eso un poco más. Lo siento por eso. 

¿Fue algo que hice? Puedo intentar compensártelo si quieres. ¿Fue algo que hizo papá? Puedo intentar que se disculpe. 

Estoy muy, muy contento de que los Mortífagos no te mataran. Eso suena estúpido, lo sé, pero eso es todo lo que sé decir al respecto. 

Si el Profesor Snape no permite que papá y yo los visitemos antes de que comiencen las clases, ¿al menos podrán ir a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch? Creo que es el 25 de agosto. Espera, déjame mirar el calendario… ¡sí, esa es la fecha! Snape podría ir contigo, si quiere. Me resulta muy difícil imaginarlo disfrutando de una Copa Mundial de Quidditch, pero me resulta más difícil imaginarlo dejándote ir solo a algún lado. Papá, Ron, su familia y yo vamos a estar allí.

Por favor, dale al profesor Snape un agradecimiento formal por salvar tu vida.

 

 _Amor,_  
 _Connor._  

* * *

_9 de agosto de 1994_

 

 _Querido Connor:_  

He estado maravillosamente, gracias. Y no, no fue nada que tu o papá hicieran. Simplemente, no tuve tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que quería hacer en Lux Aeterna, y no tenía todos los libros que necesitaba para investigar, preparar pociones, etc. 

Ha sido brillante aquí. Snape me devolvió la salud y me salvó la vida, y dejó que Draco me visitara, aunque no me deja salir. Encuentro que no me importa tanto. Estamos discutiendo la teoría de Pociones en su lugar. Hermione mataría por escuchar algunas de las cosas que está compartiendo conmigo. ¡Espera a que le diga!

Le di las gracias al Profesor Snape. Él gruñó. 

Me tomó un tiempo convencerlo de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, siempre y cuando me quede con él en todo momento y en las cercanías de otro adulto el resto del tiempo. Los Malfoy se van a ir, así que los tendré como protección extra. Y deberías ver a Draco. Ha estado tomando lecciones de Crups, creo, con la forma en que me protege y saca su varita en el momento en que algo me amenaza. Frio una avispa el otro día porque pensó que me podría picar. Creo que estaré perfectamente a salvo. 

¡Nos vemos el día 25! Y dile a papá que no se preocupe demasiado. Realmente he sido feliz.

 

_Amor,_   
_Harry._


	7. Nunca confíes en un Rosier mientras puedas confundirlo

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
**Capítulo 5: Nunca confíes en un Rosier mientras puedas confundirlo**  

Harry se estiró cuidadosamente, con su cuerpo y su magia. Sabía lo que encontraría, ya que ya lo había visto muchas veces en sus habitaciones, pero quería volver a sentirlo.

El silencio y la paz encontraron su magia. Nadie más estaba en las habitaciones. No había nadie por quien tuviera que preocuparse por servir o hacer cosas, nadie por quien tuviera que preocuparse por proteger, nadie que pudiera necesitar algo de él. Tenía un diván suave debajo de él, acunando sus hombros y su espalda, y preparando el libro grande sobre Pociones calmantes—él aún no creía que no pudieran mejorarse—que estaba leyendo cómodamente, a pesar de que descansaba sobre su parte superior. Las habitaciones estaban _silenciosas_.

Nunca había sido capaz de sentir esa sensación de quietud en Lux Aeterna. Él siempre estaba consciente de algo. Podría haber sido Connor, o James, o Remus, o uno de los muchos artefactos mágicos en la casa. Lo que sea que sintiera, simplemente no era capaz de relajarse.

Aquí, podría.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Sabía que Snape estaba en su laboratorio de pociones más allá de estas habitaciones, tratando de perfeccionar uno de los proyectos secretos con los que se había negado a dejar que Harry lo ayudara. Sabía que Draco llegaría de visita en unas horas. Sabía que mañana irían a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch y volvería a ver a su familia.

Pero por ahora, podría calmarse.

Si nadie estaba cerca de él, no había nadie por quien tuviera que preocuparse de proteger.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. No tenía intención de hacerlo, ya que todavía tenía las gafas puestas y el pesado libro apoyado en su pecho, pero lo hizo. Su respiración se detuvo, y él se deslizó en el sueño, una de sus manos apenas recordaba estabilizar el libro para que no se deslizara hacia el piso con un _golpe_ y lo despertara.

* * *

Snape entró a la biblioteca de Harry con la intención de preguntarle si quería practicar su poción del Encantamiento de Desilusión—él al menos sabía, ahora, que no debía mezclar las escamas del león dragón y el cabello de demiguise, lo que de hecho había estado haciendo—sino que se detuvo al verlo dormido. Su rostro parecía sin arrugas, y su cicatriz, aunque revelada por la caída de su flequillo, por una vez no estaba brillando en rojo brillante o sangrando, cosas que había hecho muchas veces desde que Harry había venido a vivir con él.

Snape sabía que probablemente debería despertar a Harry y convencerlo de que dormir en la cama era más cómodo que el diván. Si nada más, la posición en la que estaba su cabeza, medio colgando de la almohada, le daría un nudo en el cuello cuando despertara.

No tenía el corazón.

Silenciosamente, antes de que la mera presencia de su magia pudiera despertar a Harry, retrocedió suavemente de la biblioteca y cerró la puerta. Luego se movió hacia el Flú. Llamaría a la mansión Malfoy y le diría a Draco que retrasara su visita durante al menos otra hora.

Podía contentarse con el conocimiento de que este había sido el verano más feliz que Harry había pasado. Había visto la cara de su pupilo cada vez más tranquila y calmada con cada momento que pasaba allí, y la extraña danza de la tutela se había vuelto más y más fácil a medida que practicaban. Harry se _tomaba_ bien las restricciones cuando Snape se las explicaba, y si Snape veces tenía que usar el chantaje emocional para conseguir que descansara o redujera la velocidad, la necesidad de ello había reducido a medida que pasaban los días. Harry se reía de la protección de Draco y fruncía el ceño ante las pociones y discutía teoría mágica con pasión académica, así como también tomaba notas de los hechizos que podrían ser útiles.

Snape deseó poder olvidar la maldición que había hecho que Harry pasara su verano así en primer lugar, y que terminaría mañana, y que Harry debería haber podido tener un verano como este todos los años, si era lo que él quería y que Harry sólo tenía catorce años y ya era un soldado.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras hacía la llamada en la chimenea. _Tenía_ que hacer frente a la realidad, y momentos como este, como la hora de sueño que le estaba dando a Harry eran sólo eso, momentos de suavidad dispersos en un mundo duro que era cualquier cosa menos indulgente con ellos.

Pero por ahora, preservaría este.

* * *

Harry parpadeó y jadeó cuando el tirón del Traslador, una pequeña moneda que pasó de mano en mano en las Tres Escobas, finalmente lo liberó. Se movió inmediatamente fuera del camino del resto de las brujas y magos que llegaban; una gran parte de los residentes de Hogsmeade asistía a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, y muchos de ellos habían elegido ir al pub de Madame Rosmerta por sus Trasladores.

Snape lo sujetó de inmediato con una mano en su hombro, y miró a su alrededor con la leve mueca burlona en su rostro que Harry estaba aprendiendo a esperar.

—Qué desgracia —murmuró—. Sin seguridad en absoluto, por supuesto.

Harry rodó los ojos. El día era, más bien, brillante con más hechizos de seguridad de lo que tenían derecho a esperar, dada la naturaleza abierta del lugar y el hecho de que la gente tendría que entrar y salir del área de Quidditch a voluntad.

La hierba que los rodeaba era tan gruesa que Harry podía sentir como un almohadón debajo de sus pies mientras caminaba, y las voces de magos y brujas eran continuas y ruidosas, mezcladas con los gritos de los niños. Harry reconoció a algunas familias y a otras no, algunos de los padres alzaban niños pequeños sobre sus hombros como si eso los ayudara a ver el juego, que aún no estaba sucediendo, un poco mejor. Observó a una joven bruja que hechizaba pacientemente los dientes de una niña diminuta de blanco a azul, mientras que su hermano un poco más mayor estaba parado junto a ella y parecía inocente de la magia que los había hecho girar. Harry, sintonizado con las emociones de los adultos, negó con la cabeza cuando vio la cara tensa de la bruja. Ella castigaría al chico en un momento, a pesar de sus protestas.

Se giró y escudriñó las hileras de tiendas, algunas de ellas con banderas absurdas arrastradas por la brisa. Llevaban escudos de armas familiares, los símbolos del Ministerio o negocios del Callejón Diagon, a veces la imagen de un premio si el mago o la bruja en su interior lo habían recibido.

Harry parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza, su mirada se precipitó sobre el empavesado una vez más. _Más escudos familiares de los que debería haber,_ pensó, lentamente. _Ni siquiera reconozco algunos de ellos. La gente está desenterrando viejos y oscuros símbolos de los que ya no tienen motivos para estar orgullosos._

_¿Por qué?_

La respuesta vino a él casi de inmediato. Los símbolos eran los de las familias sangrepura menores, tan hundidas en la oscuridad que lo único que realmente los separaba de cualquier otro mago del mundo era su estado de sangre. Tenían la misma posición social y la misma cantidad de dinero que cualquier sangremuggle, y ningún mago lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser Señor o inventores de maravillosos hechizos había nacido entre ellos. Familias sangrepuras como los Malfoy y los Black, que habían logrado conservar prestigio, dinero, hogares y reputación, eran bastante raras.

Sin embargo, esas familias menores habían elegido sacar los escudos de armas que tal vez sólo la tía loca Mildred realmente había cuidado, y mostrarlos en sus banderas.

Harry pensó que era una declaración de lealtad, su mente estaba en sintonía con un tipo de danza completamente diferente al de la impaciencia de una joven bruja. Estas eran personas que querían recordarle a otros magos y brujas que, de hecho, sí, su familia era sangrepura, muchas gracias. Puede que no tuvieran mucho que mostrar, pero maldita sea, iban a _proclamarlo_.

_¿Por qué querrían ser conocidos como sangrepuras?_

_Una posible respuesta: por lo que podría pasarles si alguien pensara que no._

Harry respiró con cuidado. Miró hacia arriba y vio que Snape lo miraba, su guardián ya entendía que algo andaba mal. Snape hizo la pregunta con sus ojos, y Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia las banderas. La mirada de Snape se lanzó tras la suya, y le tomó sólo un momento más entender lo que le preocupaba a Harry. Por supuesto, lo sería, pensó Harry. Snape no había sido criado en torno a los símbolos sangrepura, y no sabría de inmediato cuáles eran reconocibles.

Y luego Snape lo sorprendió al pensar en algo que Harry no había hecho.

—Quédate cerca de mí —susurró Snape, mientras comenzaban a caminar a través de las filas de tiendas de campaña hacia el pabellón donde se suponía que debían encontrarse con los Malfoy—. _Absolutamente_ cerca, Harry, ¿entiendes? A la primera señal de problemas, nos Aparicionaremos de nuevo a Hogsmeade. Nada de esas tonterías de Trasladores. Simplemente te llevaré en una doble Aparición. Y mantén los escudos en tu magia.

Harry parpadeó hacia Snape, y luego afirmó su boca. Sí, entendió. _El_ _Profeta_ había informado, el año pasado, gracias a Rita Skeeter, sobre su estallido de magia en el juego de Quidditch, y circuló rumores sobre él, incluyendo que era hablante de Pársel y de alguna manera había estado involucrado en los ataques a otros estudiantes durante su segundo año. Mucha gente sabía algo sobre él, incluso si era sólo un rumor y una vaga sensación de que era poderoso. Sería mejor mantener la cabeza baja y su magia oculta todo lo posible.

No funcionó por completo, notó mientras caminaban. Algunas personas sacudieron sus cabezas para mirarlos, y un murmullo bajo se extendió a su paso. Sin embargo, Harry no se encontró con las miradas, y usó un patrón de respiración para calmarse cuando estaba a punto de entrar en pánico ante la idea de magos y brujas mirándolo. Él podría manejar esto. De verdad. No era tan difícil.

_Para nada._

—¡Harry! ¡Has venido!

Harry fue capaz de mirar hacia arriba y sonreír, cuando por fin se acercaron al elegante pabellón azul hielo que los Malfoy habían montado. Draco rebotó hacia él y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Harry lo abrazó, divertido. Se habían visto ayer, pero Draco actuó como si cada ausencia fuera una nueva oportunidad para que Harry se escapara de él.

—Señor Potter.

Harry dejó ir a Draco rápidamente y dio un paso atrás, tomando su magia a su alrededor. No había notado al padre de Draco parado detrás de él.

 _Descuidado,_ se reprendió a sí mismo, encontrando la mirada de Lucius. _¿Cuántas veces necesitas que te recuerden tus alrededores, Harry? Esta es la segunda vez en tantos meses que algo te ha sorprendido así._

Lucius Malfoy se veía igual que la última vez que Harry lo había visto, la Navidad pasada, si uno excusaba la falta de una huella en su rostro. Se apoyó en un bastón con una cabeza de serpiente plateada, sus túnicas eran las viejas azules celestes celebratorias. No eran mucho más ligeras de color que la tela del pabellón, Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta. Los ojos de Lucius estaban tranquilos, su rostro tan fresco, como siempre.

—Señor Potter —repitió Lucius—. Ya que iba a verlo hoy, pensé que podría presentar mi regalo de verano en persona. Perdóneme la tardanza, ya que es menos de un mes hasta el próximo intercambio, pero quería considerar mi respuesta con _mucho_ cuidado —le dio una sonrisa que movió su boca en direcciones extrañas, y alcanzó su túnica.

Abruptamente, sus ojos se estrecharon, y miró más allá del hombro de Harry. —Prometo que no voy a maldecirlo, Severus —dijo.

Harry levantó la vista. Snape tenía su varita levantada y apuntando a Lucius. No movió ni bajó su varita, incluso cuando Harry siseó.

—La última vez que estuviste cerca de mi pupilo a solas, Lucius —susurró—, hiciste tanto daño a su mente que tardó meses en recuperarse. Perdóname si me resulta difícil perdonarte.

Exasperado, Harry se preguntó si Snape guardaba rencor contra todos en el universo. Extendió la mano y tiró firmemente del brazo de su mentor hasta que Snape lo miró. Harry le devolvió la mirada. —La última vez que lo vi —dijo—, me dio un regalo de tregua que expuso su cuello ante mí. Además, señor, el señor Malfoy fue la causa indirecta de mi ruptura con mi madre. Nunca hubiera ido a casa en Navidad si no fuera por él, y eso significa que nunca habría convocado el ritual de justicia.

A Snape no le parecía que fuera un argumento convincente.

Harry sacudió su cabeza hacia él. —Esto es una danza-tregua, señor. No puede interferir en una —se giró para mirar a Lucius, notando con aprobación que Draco se había hecho a un lado y permaneció en silencio todo ese tiempo. Estaba aprendiendo, entonces, probablemente de su intenso estudio de los modales y rituales sangrepura. Era de mala educación, de muy mala educación, interferir en un intercambio de regalos, especialmente a estas alturas de la danza-tregua. De hecho, a Snape y Draco se les otorgaba un inmenso honor al presenciar el intercambio. Harry decidió no decirle eso a Snape, ya que no sería sensible al honor. Harry levantó su barbilla—. Usted dijo que tenía un regalo para mí, señor —le recordó a Lucius, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Lucius le dio una débil y fría sonrisa. Harry se la devolvió. Disfrutaba esta danza con Lucius. Eran aliados, y pasaría mucho tiempo, si es que llegarían a ellos, antes de que fueran amigos. Eso significaba que tenían que operar en el terreno de la danza establecida por el ritual y la tradición, y _eso_ significaba que _no_ se prestaba atención innecesaria a Harry o cambiaba repentinamente las relaciones emocionales. Era complicado, sí, pero era una complicación que era poco probable que cambiara.

—Lo tengo, señor Potter —contestó Lucius, y esta vez sacó el regalo de su túnica, lentamente, en deferencia al gruñido de Snape. Harry esperaba ver un pergamino doblado, una lista de las ambiciones y esperanzas de Lucius para el que le había enviado en junio, y pestañeó cuando Lucius extendió una fina cadena de plata con algo azul en el extremo en su lugar. Harry aceptó el objeto y lo miró.

La piedra era clara, pensó con el azul en realidad lanzándose bajo la superficie de las facetas en lugar de arder en su corazón como un diamante, y casi del color de las túnicas de Lucius…

 _Por supuesto,_ pensó Harry.

… y en forma de huevo. Hizo un leve zumbido mientras colgaba de la cadena, y Harry pudo sentir que tenía magia, aunque la magia era débil y vieja. Miró a Lucius y esperó pacientemente por una explicación.

—De los tesoros de la familia Malfoy —dijo Lucius casualmente—. Un regalo de defensa y protección, una vez heredado de heredero a heredero. Se gastó la mayor parte de su magia en defender a mi padre de una maldición Cruciatus cuando tenía catorce años. Desde entonces, lo hemos guardado, como un recordatorio sentimental más que nada —él levantó una ceja—. Pero, por supuesto, un recordatorio de lo feroces que pueden ser los Malfoy en defensa de los suyos también.

Harry entendió en un momento. Lucius había elegido complementar el regalo de mitad del verano de Harry, no coincidir exactamente. Cuando Harry le envió un regalo que esperaba el futuro, Lucius le envió uno que recordaba el pasado.

Y uno que ataba a Harry cada vez más, no sólo a Lucius, sino a Lucius _Malfoy._

Harry se preguntó qué había esperado el hombre como reacción. Fuera lo que fuera, no parecía ser Harry levantando casualmente el colgante y dejando caer la piedra para que descansara contra su propio pecho mientras enlazaba la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Entonces acepta, señor Potter? —Lucius preguntó.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Sería una pena si no lo hiciera, después de toda la danza que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

—Harry.

Harry se volvió aliviado cuando Narcissa salió del pabellón, agradecida de que ella estuviera allí ahora y ya no tuviera que fingir un nivel de comodidad con la situación que no sentía. Él confiaba en ella para mediar entre su esposo y él. También vestía túnicas azul celeste, pero su rostro era mucho más calmado que el de Lucius, sus ojos vigilantes pero amables.

—Señora Malfoy —dijo Harry, y besó la mano que le tendió—. ¿Confío en que ha estado bien? Sé que nos hemos escrito, pero hace casi un mes que no la veo, y hay algunas cosas que sería imprudente poner en cartas.

Los labios de Narcissa se crisparon, y ella asintió. —Claro que sí, Harry. Basta decir que _debo_ estar bien, nunca antes había hecho tanto ejercicio como este. Mis piernas están casi agotadas con toda la danza.

Harry sintió el brazo de Draco asentarse alrededor de sus hombros, y su amigo le susurró al oído. —¿Tienes que discutir esto? ¿No podríamos ir y comprar Omniculares para el juego?

Harry le palmeó el brazo y se volvió hacia Narcissa. —¿Espero que no esté demasiado cansada para danzar más?

—No lo creo —dijo ella reflexionando—. Cuando uno se cansa del vals, después de todo, siempre está la pavana.

Harry asintió. —Cuando esté lista para dejar de danzar, señora Malfoy, si alguna vez está lista, hágamelo saber.

Narcissa parpadeó, una, dos veces. Luego dijo: —Creo que puedo encontrar fuerza en mis piernas, siempre y cuando aún esté viva.

Harry la estudió con los ojos entornados. En efecto, ella estaba diciendo que continuaría tratando de traer magos y brujas a su lado, a pesar de que Harry había ofrecido dejar que su deuda con él por sus errores se cumpliera. Por supuesto, también tenía la motivación para proteger a Draco, y esa podría ser una de las razones por las que no quería detener el peligro en el que se estaba metiendo. Pero Harry habría pensado que había formas menos arriesgadas en que podía asegurar la seguridad de Draco.

 _Bien. Si ella quiere arriesgarse y decide hacerlo, entonces no puedo interferir._ Harry inclinó la cabeza. —Si usted lo dice, señora Malfoy.

—Lo hago —dijo Narcissa, y luego le sonrió a Draco—. Ve a buscar los Omniculares, Harry, antes de que mi hijo te arrastre de pies en la búsqueda de ellos. Severus, siempre es un placer —extendió su mano para que Snape se la besara, y luego se arremolinó dentro del pabellón. Lucius se quedó afuera, mirándolos, mientras se alejaban, bueno, Draco caminaba, y Harry era arrastrado detrás de él, con Snape detrás de ellos.

—¡Finalmente! —dijo Draco—. Han estado hablando de ti y de ese maldito regalo por _siglos_ , Harry. Sé que tu danza-tregua es importante, pero parecen olvidar que a veces tienes catorce años y se te debe permitir divertirte.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y permaneció en silencio. Él _estaba_ aquí para divertirse, así como para cumplir con Connor y James, en caso de que pudieran encontrarse en el inmenso y cambiante mar de gente. Ahora no era el momento de darle a Draco otra suave charla sobre lo difícil que era para él divertirse y cómo no quería que Draco se agotara en esa fútil persecución.

—Ahora, ¿dónde están los Omniculares? —Draco estiró la cabeza—. Uno pensaría que habría una bandera fácilmente identificable, pero noooo…

—¡Harry!

Harry se giró, sonriendo, al menos tanto como pudo con el fuerte agarre de Draco sobre sus hombros. Después de no escucharlo durante casi un mes, la voz de su hermano era bienvenida. Connor corría hacia él, su flequillo se agitaba de vez en cuando para revelar su cicatriz, y detrás de él venía una masa de pelo rojo que sólo podía significar los Weasley. Harry buscó a James, pero no lo vio de inmediato.

Harry trato de alejarse de Draco para poder atrapar a Connor al final de su carrera en la clase de abrazo que su hermano parecía querer, pero Draco no movió su brazo, y lo apretó, haciendo un pequeño sonido de protesta, cuando Harry tiró de nuevo. Harry rodó los ojos y extendió la mano que pudo. Connor parpadeó hacia él, pero luego agarró su mano y la sacudió arriba y abajo con entusiasmo.

—¡Harry! —exclamó de nuevo—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya tienes Omniculares? ¿Quién crees que va a ganar, Bulgaria o Irlanda? Sé que Bulgaria tiene a Viktor Krum, pero creo que los irlandeses trabajan juntos mejor como equipo.

Harry trató de responder las preguntas, pero los Weasley venían justo en ese momento, y tenía que saludarlos. Sólo había conocido a Arthur Weasley una vez, y la reunión había terminado con una pelea entre él y Lucius. Harry lo miró aprensivamente, pero si Arthur todavía recordaba ese incidente, hace más de dos años, no estaba dejando que influyera en la reacción de Harry. Él asintió con la cabeza y le dijo: —Harry. ¿Ron nos ha dicho que te estás recuperando muy bien del ataque en julio?

—Sí, gracias, señor Weasley —dijo Harry, relajándose un poco.

—Sí, nos enteramos de eso —dijo la Sra. Weasley, que se apresuraba junto a su esposo—. ¡Pobrecito! —parecía como si quisiera abrazarlo, y hubo un momento incómodo cuando Harry se sintió como una soga en un concurso de tira y afloja, ya que Draco no estaba a punto de entregarlo, y estaba cada vez más agitado cuanto más Weasleys se unían a ellos. La señora Weasley se conformó con darle una sonrisa con hoyuelos—. Los Mortífagos son las personas más desagradables que conozco —agregó.

Harry sostuvo su mirada. Eran amables, pero detrás de la compasión había tristeza que ella tenía una razón para sentir. Después de todo, los Mortífagos habían matado a sus hermanos, a pesar de que se necesitaron cinco de ellos para hacerlo.

Lucius Malfoy había sido uno de esos cinco.

Harry suspiró. A veces se sentía como si estuviera caminando por un mundo de contradicciones, una de las cuales estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara en cualquier momento. —Estoy completamente recuperado ahora, señora Weasley, gracias —dijo, y miró a Snape. Encontró al profesor parado ligeramente a un lado, como si no quisiera arriesgarse a la contaminación—. El Profesor Snape me salvó la vida. Si no fuera por sus pociones, la Maldición de la Sangre Ardiente me hubiera matado —Snape enarcó las cejas, tanto para decir que eso era una subestimación de lo que realmente había sucedido.

—Evan Rosier está vivo, entonces —susurró la señora Weasley—. Esperaba que fuera un rumor. Veo que no es así.

Harry parpadeó hacia Snape y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. —Sí, lo está —dijo—. Ocupó el lugar de otro Mortífago bajo un glamour de él durante años. Lamento que tenga que escuchar noticias como esta.

La señora Weasley suspiró. —Bueno, sólo podemos esperar que los Aurores encuentren a los Mortífagos pronto, y que se las arreglen para encontrar _alguna_ manera de enjaularlos de nuevo, ahora que los Dementores se han ido —ella negó con la cabeza, y logró alejarse de la tristeza como si fuera un impulso—. Por supuesto que conoces a Ron —agregó, mientras Ron se unía a Connor—, y Ginny —hizo un gesto a su hija, que se había detenido a su lado y parecía estar esperando que su madre terminara. Ginny giró sus ojos hacia Harry, tanto para decir que sí, se conocían, y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían visto, ¿y no era esta reintroducción algo ridículo? Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras la señora Weasley, inconsciente, seguía charlando—. Y aquí están —se detuvo bruscamente, y frunció el ceño hacia Arthur.

La cara de Arthur adquirió una pálida expresión de pánico cuando se dio vuelta y examinó la hierba detrás de él. —Estaban aquí la última vez que miré…

—¡Aquí, papá! ¡Aquí, mamá!

Fred y George corrían hacia ellos, con idénticas sonrisas engreídas. Sus bolsillos estaban hinchados y tintineaban. Harry se preguntó distraídamente si debería decirles que las monedas probablemente no eran reales. Con Irlanda en el juego, habría goblins cerca y una gran cantidad de oro falso.

—Acabamos de hacer —comenzó uno de los gemelos, probablemente Fred.

—Una apuesta más rentable —terminó el otro, probablemente George, y se dio unas palmaditas en los bolsillos de su túnica.

—¡Ustedes chicos no deberían hacer _apuestas! —_ dijo la Sra. Weasley, su voz subiendo ligeramente—. ¿Qué están _pensando?_ ¿Qué tipo de ejemplo están dando a Ron y Ginny? ¿Pensaban-

Draco tiró con fuerza de los hombros de Harry, que había logrado anidar completamente debajo de su brazo izquierdo. — _Vamos_ —dijo, lloriqueando—. Quiero los Omniculares —por la mirada que le estaba dando a los Weasley, Harry pensó que probablemente ya era hora de que encontraran algo.

—Harry —dijo alguien antes de que pudiera moverse.

Harry se giró lentamente. James había pasado detrás de los Weasley, sin que nadie lo notara, y se quedó mirándolo. Parecía ignorar la rabieta de Molly Weasley y la mirada larga y cuidadosa que Snape le estaba dando. Tenía ojos sólo para su hijo.

 _Todo estará bien,_ Harry se tranquilizó a sí mismo con firmeza. _Viste las cartas que le envió a Snape. Sabes que él no estaba listo para una reunión antes, y tú tampoco. No has dañado la relación irreparablemente al irte. Era mejor así._

Eso no reprimió la culpabilidad que se agitaba en sus entrañas cuando vio la expresión de casi desesperación en los ojos de James.

—Hola, papá —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

—Más tranquilo y menos emocionante de lo que hubiera sido contigo allí —dijo James, con una leve sonrisa que desapareció en el momento siguiente—. Pero también más solo. Connor y yo te echamos de menos, Harry.

Harry trató de dar un paso al frente, y descubrió que los brazos de Draco habían caído hasta su cintura y lo sostenían con firmeza. Se giró y lo miró. Draco parpadeó una vez, dos veces, luego lo dejó ir.

Harry fue capaz de caminar hacia adelante y abrazar a su padre, aunque se sentía incómodo, como abrazar a un extraño que podría o no levantarlo y llevarlo a alguna parte. El abrazo de James no fue menos incómodo. Harry cerró los ojos e intentó soltar toda su impaciencia e ira en un suspiro. _No tienes nada por lo que enojarte con él. No hizo nada mal. Sí, no debería haberte dejado salir de las barreras con sólo un Traslador como protección, de la forma en que Snape sigue despotricando, pero ninguno de los dos_ sabía. _Entonces, ¿por qué estás inquieto, ansioso y nervioso a su alrededor?_

Harry no sabía, lo que hacía aún más incómodo abrazar a James y luego retroceder y sonreírle. Sabía que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. No estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto.

Miró a Connor y vio a su hermano observándolos con una expresión de simpatía en su rostro. Connor agarró el brazo de Ron y le susurró algo al oído, y luego ambos y Ginny se acercaron a los padres Weasley y se fueron a otra parte. La señora Weasley, todavía absorta en gritarle a los cada vez más hoscos gemelos, no se dio cuenta. Arthur siguió a sus hijos más pequeños, luciendo aliviado.

Harry suspiró. Ese fue un buen movimiento y, sin embargo, no tan bueno. Lo dejó solo con Draco, Snape y James. Por otro lado, dejó a James a solas con Harry, Draco y Snape.

Y, efectivamente, como si hubiera estado esperando a una audiencia más pequeña, James comenzó.

—¿De verdad elegiste quedarte con Snape, Harry? —preguntó, sin molestarse en mirar a Snape—. ¿O él te obligó a hacerlo?

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido por el tono y la dirección del interrogatorio, y oyó a Snape reír, un sonido desagradable, en la garganta. —Como si pudiera _hacer_ que Harry hiciera algo que él no desea hacer, Potter —dijo.

—Es poderoso —dijo James—. No quiere decir que sea indomable. Y te conozco, Snape. Manipulas a la gente. Trataste de manipular a Harry enviándole esas cartas en julio. Así que te agradeceré que mantengas tu nariz fuera de mí y de los asuntos de mi hijo-

—Él no es sólo tu hijo —dijo Snape, en una voz tan aguda como un grito, aunque mucho más baja que uno—. Nunca fue tu hijo. Escogiste ignorarlo, Potter, y luego se convirtió en mi pupilo —su cara tenía una expresión que Harry no había visto antes, una expresión extrañamente enfocada e intencionada. No era la furia asesina que había usado cuando casi había matado a Sirius en el campo de Quidditch en noviembre pasado, sino algo más profundo y oscuro, algo que asustó a Harry—. Si hubieras visto la verdad antes de ser obligado a hacerlo, tal vez tendrías algún tipo de reclamo sobre Harry. Tal como está, sólo tienes el tipo que él elige otorgarte.

—Merlín te lleve, Quejicus —gritó James, abruptamente perdiendo los estribos—. Sabes por qué no lo hice-

De repente cerró la boca y miró a Harry, parpadeando. Harry vio a Snape hacer una mueca de dolor y tocar su cabeza en el siguiente instante. Él suspiró. Lamentó haberle dado un dolor de cabeza a Snape cuando su poder se descontroló, pero no le importó. Ambos estaban actuando infantilmente, y no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo más. ¿Un guardián y un padre _peleando_ por él? Era ridículo. Él era malditamente afortunado de tener ambas cosas, y Harry lo sabía.

—Por favor, cállense —dijo, y luego se detuvo cuando ambos lo miraron en silencio—. Bueno, eso está hecho —podía sentir cabezas girando a su alrededor, y era consciente de que los Weasley se rascaban los hombros al sentir que su poder se manifestaba, pero tenía que decir esto antes de dejar de lado su magia—. No quiero que ninguno de los dos se insulte en mi presencia. Sé que no puedo controlar lo que escriben en sus cartas, pero esto es diferente. Se suponía que fuera una salida para poder ver a Connor y James una última vez antes de la escuela.

»No lo llames por ese apodo —espetó, volviéndose para mirar a su padre—. Sí, elegí quedarme con él, y sí, estaba feliz. Sé que no entiendes la conexión que tengo con él, pero eso es porque la forjamos cuando _no_ _estabas allí._ Por supuesto que no vas a entenderlo, maldición —sintió una mano tocar su hombro y se inclinó instintivamente. Era Draco, no Snape, y Draco se movió cuando lo hizo, girándose para quedarse detrás de él mientras se enfrentaba a Snape, por lo que Harry permitió que se quedara.

—Y James es mi padre —Harry le dijo a Snape, mirándolo a los ojos y sin parpadear ante la fría furia que veía en esas profundidades. También estaba fríamente furioso, si Snape quería eso, la hierba plateada con escarcha debajo de sus pies. Al menos no fue una reacción tan dramática como lo habría sido el año pasado, antes de que aprendiera a controlar su furia—. Sé que no cree que deba asociarme con él en absoluto, pero quiero hacerlo. Y está haciendo esto más difícil de lo que debe ser. _Usted_ es el que se enorgullece por comprender la situación. _Usted_ es el que dijo que importaba más que un viejo odio. Así que paren —no pudo evitar el tono traicionado que se deslizó en su voz en las últimas palabras. La mano en su hombro tiró de él, y Harry se apoyó contra Draco, sin apartar su mirada de la cara de Snape.

Él lo miró con ojos insondables, luego asintió con la cabeza y miró a James. —¿Una tregua, entonces, Potter? —preguntó—. Sólo reconoceremos la existencia del otro cuando sea necesario por el bien de Harry, y nos ignoraremos el resto del tiempo.

James estaba respirando rápido, su rostro sonrojado, pero mientras Harry observaba, pareció dominarse a sí mismo. Él asintió una vez, el movimiento recortado. —Sí.

Harry suspiró y guardó su magia detrás de sus escudos. Sintió a Draco inhalar como exhalando un largo suspiro, y sonrió cuando le susurró algo al oído.

—¿Podemos ver los Omniculares ahora? ¿ _Por favor_?

Harry se giró y se alejó con él, a lo largo del camino que Ron, Ginny y Connor habían tomado. Detrás de ellos, escuchó a Molly Weasley contener el aliento y comenzar a hablar tanto con James como con Snape.

—Nunca he visto una exhibición tan _vergonzosa-_

—Si lo desea, señora —dijo Snape, con la voz tensa—, mi pupilo no debería irse sin la supervisión de un adulto.

—Estoy perfectamente feliz de proporcionarla, Severus —dijo Arthur Weasley, regresando hacia ellos desde una tienda de campaña—. Puedo mostrarles a los niños dónde comprar banderas y cualquier otra cosa que puedan necesitar para el juego.

Draco parecía disgustado ante la idea de asociarse con un Weasley, pero Harry dijo rápidamente, —Eso sería brillante, señor Weasley. Gracias.

Él lo siguió y oyó la voz de Molly subir. — _Niños_ , ustedes dos, y cuando ese valiente y dulce chico tiene que actuar como un adulto, entonces creo que algo anda mal.

Harry no sentía simpatía por Snape en absoluto, y menos por James. Ambos _habían_ actuado como niños, y Molly Weasley era una madre. Podía regañar a los niños lo suficientemente bien como para hacer que los gemelos se mostraran hoscos y enojados. Eso significaba que ella era la mujer adecuada para el trabajo en esta situación particular.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Draco, deslizando su mano por el cabello de Harry.

Harry suspiró, y esta vez logró liberar toda la tensión. —Sí, vamos.

* * *

—Eso fue un Amago de Wronski.

—Eso _no_ fue un Amago de Wronski —argumentó Harry de inmediato, ajustando sus Omniculares para poder seguir a Viktor Krum mientras el Buscador Búlgaro volvía a centrarse en la Snitch—. Salió de la inmersión demasiado pronto. Se podía ver la forma en que estaba tratando de engañar a su oponente, y eso significa que no es un Amago de Wronski. El Amago tiene que _funcionar._

—Pero funcionó —argumentó Connor, señalando la forma en que el Buscador Irlandés trazó un círculo detrás de Krum como un somorgujo con un ala—. ¿Ves?

—No está muy bien —dijo Harry, y se quitó los Omnioculares de la cara para poder ver a su hermano más claramente—. Lo intentó, sí, pero eso no es lo mismo que tener éxito. Deberías saberlo —agregó. Connor había intentado el Amago de Wronski la primera semana que estuvieron en casa, y rápidamente se rompió el brazo. James era lo suficientemente bueno con magia médica para sanarle eso.

Connor le hizo una mueca grosera. —Él _es_ el mayor buscador en Europa —dijo.

—Cuando pueda realizar un adecuado Amago de Wronski, entonces estaré de acuerdo —resopló Harry y se puso las gafas en la cara.

Hasta ahora, el juego había ido bien. Draco había querido sentarse en el palco Malfoy. Connor había querido sentarse con los Weasley. Harry se había comprometido al encontrarles asientos en una fila a poca distancia del palco Malfoy. Podrían ver a Narcissa y Lucius si sólo miraban hacia atrás, y Draco estaba sentado en un extremo de la fila, así que, como se había quejado a Harry en voz baja, “ninguna de las Comadrejas sin lavar puede tocarme”. Harry lo había empujado en el hombro por eso.

El juego se desarrollaba sobre un gran campo de Quidditch en el hueco debajo de ellos, la hierba se alisaba con magia y los lados del hueco se transformaban en asientos. Harry aprobó el arreglo. Podían ver toda la acción sin forzar sus cuellos, y, gracias a los Omniculares, reproducir los eventos en detalle si eran cuestionables en algún aspecto. Hasta ahora, Krum realmente había estado jugando notablemente bien, pero el resto del equipo búlgaro estaba demasiado acostumbrado a depender de él, y se dejaban caer en el aire. El equipo irlandés siguió robando la Quaffle y anotando fácilmente.

Un rugido devolvió la atención de Harry al juego, y levantó sus Omniculares. Podía ver a Krum disparándose hacia abajo, su cuerpo inclinado sobre su escoba, su mano extendida frente a él como si tratara de capturar una esquiva Snitch justo delante de él. El Buscador Irlandés lo estaba siguiendo, tratando desesperadamente de ponerse al día, y obviamente sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Harry sintió una sonrisa flotando en sus labios. Escuchó a Connor gritar a su lado. —¡ _Eso_ es un Amago de Wronski!

 _No exactamente,_ pensó Harry, y vio como Krum abruptamente salía de su zambullida y hacia la Snitch, que siempre había estado sobrevolando el Campo. Su mano se extendió y la tomó del aire.

Les tomó a todos, incluido a Lynch, el Buscador Irlandés, un momento para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, tan profundamente inmersos en la jugada de Krum como estaban. Luego rugieron, y los rugidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando el equipo irlandés se proclamó ganador, sin importarle la captura de la Snitch por parte de Krum, porque habían logrado sumar más puntos con la Quaffle. Harry negó con la cabeza y bajó sus Omniculares a su regazo.

—Necesitas más ayuda para reconocer un Amago cuando lo veas —le dijo amablemente a Connor—. Podría mostrarte.

—Cállate —dijo Connor, y lo empujó tan fuerte que Harry casi se acerca a Draco. Harry se rio y volvió a sentarse, aunque el brazo que Draco le había puesto sobre los hombros no le permitiría retirarse lejos. Harry sintió que Snape se movía incómodo en el asiento detrás de él, pero lo ignoró. Su mentor tenía que ser capaz de distinguir la diferencia entre los empujones dañinos reales y las payasadas de hermanos, y parecía que podía usar la práctica—. No es como si pudieras haber hecho eso.

—También podría —insistió Harry.

—Muéstrame cuando estamos en la escuela —dijo Connor.

—Voy a-

_¡Mierda!_

La voz en su cabeza no era la suya, y era toda la advertencia que Harry tenía antes de la escena, brillante con las tintineantes túnicas del equipo irlandés mientras realizaban su vuelta de la victoria, oscurecida abruptamente con un estallido de malévolo verde. Harry sintió que su cicatriz se incendiaba también, y se tambaleó en su asiento, con una mano aplastada contra su frente. Escuchó a Draco gritar, pero no estaba seguro de si era el resultado de la forma en que se había movido o el hecho de que parecía que tenía dolor o algo más.

Los ojos de Harry se alzaron y se fijaron en la fuente de luz verde. Él ya sabía lo que vería, pero una cosa era imaginarlo, y otra completamente diferente ser testigo de la enorme Marca Tenebrosa que se cernía sobre el Campo. Podía escuchar los gritos a su alrededor pasar de la confusión al pánico.

Una voz amplificada, demasiado distorsionada por el volumen para que Harry la reconociera, retumbó alrededor del tono. —Vamos a ver un poco de diversión _real_ , ¿sí? _¡Adflo Ventum Dirum!_

El lugar se oscureció aún más. Harry podía sentir el aire a su alrededor girando, la magia bailando en él, atraída hacia el centro del Campo. Sintió que el viento era absorbido de sus pulmones, la dura presión en su pecho mientras luchaba por obtener suficiente aire para respirar, la desesperación creciente cuando sus oídos comenzaron a sonar.

Entonces el hechizo dejó escapar el viento en un fuerte _crujido_ , y volvió a fluir sobre ellos.

Y Harry sintió que el miedo comenzaba.

Atacó las mentes de todos a su alrededor, y provocó gritos de pánico de ellos. El pánico se convirtió rápidamente en terror, y en algunos casos en sonidos de ira, y en otros casos en gruñidos y gritos sin sentido del tipo que los animales podrían hacer. Harry sintió, como desde la distancia, el hechizo intentando trabajar en sus propios pensamientos, inclinarlos hacia el miedo y la ira.

Él no lo dejó funcionar. Levantó sus escudos de Oclumancia, resistiendo furiosamente, y sintió que el viento los golpeaba y se alejaba de su mente de la forma en que lo hacía la capacidad de compulsión de Connor. Snape estaba gruñendo detrás de él, un sonido sin palabras, pero no sin sentido, y Harry sabía que debía haberse resistido de la misma manera.

Draco, por otro lado, estaba luchando a su lado, pareciendo dividido entre sacar su varita para maldecir a alguien y correr con miedo. Harry agarró sus muñecas y pensó _Ventus_ firmemente, sosteniendo sus ojos. Sintió que un viento limpio se escapaba de sus ojos y en la mente de Draco, agarrando y estrangulando al malhumorado. Draco dejó escapar un jadeo fuerte, luego se arqueó contra él.

—¿Qué pasó? —él susurró.

—La Maldición del Viento Enfermo —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor del Campo. Podía ver a la gente pegándose entre sí, o pisoteándose mientras corrían, o arrojando sus propias varitas mientras el hechizo los convencía de que eran serpientes o vides estranguladoras u otra cosa igualmente horrible. Connor y los Weasley ya se habían ido—. He oído hablar de eso, pero nunca me di cuenta de que era así —hizo una mueca y miró a Snape—. ¿Puede protegerse y a Draco mientras cambio las cosas?

—Harry —dijo Snape, con los ojos tan enojados que parecía medio humano en el mejor de los casos—, mi primera prioridad es tu seguridad, y tú lo sabes —extendió la mano como si fuera a colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y evitar que se moviera—. Aquí hay Mortífagos. Debemos movernos.

 _Sólo uno,_ la voz de Regulus susurró en los pensamientos de Harry. _Únicamente uno. Puedo sentirlo. Rosier. Él te está esperando. Al lado oeste del Campo de Quidditch._

—Regulus dice que sólo hay uno —Harry le dijo a Snape, incluso cuando giró la cabeza. Efectivamente, podía ver una figura con una capa oscura de pie inmóvil en el borde occidental de la hondonada, un débil espacio vacío a su alrededor incluso cuando la gente huía a su lado. Harry tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír, pero nunca apartó la mirada de esa única figura solitaria—. Rosier. Puedo vencerlo.

Snape sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos en constante movimiento, rozando el Campo. —No —dijo—. No, Harry.

Harry le dio una leve sonrisa. —Soy el único que puede detener esto, y usted lo sabe, señor —dijo, y luego estrelló la magia en sus extremidades, liberándose de las presas de Draco y Snape. Los oyó gritar. No le importaba particularmente. Él ya estaba reuniendo su magia para Aparicionar, manteniendo su mirada fija en Rosier. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de atravesar el mar de asientos y la multitud confusa y turbulenta si no se Aparecía. Su único temor real era que el Mortífago corriera antes de poder llegar allí.

 _Él no se moverá, le_ susurró Regulus. _Lo he visto así. Una vez que se interesa por ti, no corre a menos que lo convenzas de que realmente eres más fuerte. Y ha pasado el tiempo suficiente desde ese día en la playa que no creo que él crea eso más._

 _¿De verdad?_ Harry no pudo evitar preguntar sarcásticamente, incluso cuando escuchó a Snape comenzar el encantamiento para paralizar el cuerpo por completo. Se concentró, y luego el mundo a su alrededor se onduló y lo empujó de nuevo como si naciera una segunda vez, aterrizando con una _crac_ en el borde oeste del Campo.

El espacio vacío alrededor de la figura envuelta en una capa oscura se expandió para abarcarlo. La figura se quitó la capucha, y efectivamente era Rosier, y estaba sonriendo.

—Ahí —dijo amablemente—. Ahora no seremos interrumpidos. _Accendo-_

Harry ya estaba formando su magia frente a él, empujándola como una espada directamente al pecho de Rosier. Esto era algo que había pensado que podría hacer después de leer algunos de los libros de Snape sobre magia sin varita. Rosier tendría que protegerse contra eso, o perforaría su corazón.

Rosier se estremeció bruscamente, jadeó e hizo un hechizo no verbal que detuvo el empujón de Harry. Él miro a Harry con una mirada en la que algo de respeto había caído, asintiendo un poco. —Verdaderamente impresionante, Harry. “Entra en estos bosques encantados, tú que te atreves”. Pero había olvidado que las advertencias sobre la oscuridad también podrían aplicarse a mí. Eres un mago Oscuro, ¿no? —ahora estaba moviendo su varita de un lado a otro, dejando atrás chispas que podrían ser inofensivas o el comienzo de una maldición, por lo que Harry sabía.

Harry no dijo nada. Mantuvo un ojo en Rosier, pero también estaba atrayendo su propia fuerza, metiéndola cerca de su pecho. Lo que tenía que usar sería un hechizo simple, pero increíblemente poderoso. Tenía que asegurarse de que fuera lo correcto, mientras se defendía de lo que sea que Rosier le arrojara.

Rosier enarcó una ceja, y esa fue toda la advertencia que Harry tenía antes de convulsionarse bajo un _Crucio_.

—Le digo a Bellatrix que no tiene sentido de la aventura cuando usa esto —dijo Rosier conversacionalmente, desde algún lugar más allá del dolor—. Pero a veces los viejos métodos son los mejores, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Y como ella no está aquí esta noche, creo que debería hacerlo, en su recuerdo —su voz cayó en lo que obviamente era una cita de un poema de nuevo—. “De nefasta magia, no hay indicio, salvo quizás la impresión que muestre apresurados dedos que se mueven hacia el exterior, opresiones para aterrorizar a los del molde[1]”. Todos corren aterrorizados ahora, y cuando repita el hechizo, será más que eso.

Harry apretó los dientes y rodó bajo el dolor, por encima, sin dejarse entrar en pánico al recordar cómo el _Crucio_ en el primer año le había roto las costillas, sin necesitar el susurro tranquilizador de Regulus, sin dejarse pensar en nada más que resistirse al dolor y luego alcanzando y lanzando el hechizo al resto del Campo…

 _¡Finite Incantatem!_ Clamó silenciosamente, pero con todo en él.

Oyó cambiar el tono de los gritos del tono. La Maldición del Viento Enfermo había desaparecido. La gente comenzaba a respirar normalmente otra vez. Se despertarían completamente en unos pocos minutos, con suerte.

Mientras tanto, el dolor lo inundó, ya que ya no tenía un bastión de determinación para protegerse de ello.

Harry aulló, gritó y dejó salir la agonía de cualquier manera que pudo. No tenía sentido tratar de callar bajo tortura. Al final se lo sacarían de todos modos, de una forma u otra, y la vida era más importante que el orgullo. Harry se concentró en reunir la magia dentro. Eso no fue difícil. Hubiera sido difícil pensar en algo _más que_ el dolor que se retorcía y chillaba en su pecho.

—Esto es aburrido —dijo Rosier en voz alta, alegremente.

La maldición cesó, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo al respecto él mismo. Yació allí, jadeando por un momento.

Luego levantó la cabeza cuando un hechizo abrasador se le vino encima, y lo bloqueó con un _Protego_ , y luego se obligó a ponerse de pie y enfrentarse a Rosier, que bailaba a un lado en círculo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara riendo.

—Fuerte para un niño —dijo—. Ávido para el auto-sacrificio para un Slytherin. Ese lado abnegado probablemente va a hacer que te maten, Harry, especialmente desde que el Señor Oscuro está regresando —echó una mirada cariñosa a la Marca Tenebrosa. Harry sabía que podía darse la vuelta y verla flotando allí, el cráneo y la serpiente.

Harry no respondió. Pensó en _Incendio_ , y la capa de Rosier se incendió. Rosier giró, la dejó caer de sus hombros y continuó dando vueltas. Al menos, pensó Harry, tenían la luz limpia del fuego para combatir el horror verde de la Marca Tenebrosa.

—Hay algunas personas que te dirán que, por supuesto, la Luz triunfará, como siempre lo ha hecho, pero los Señores Oscuros han ganado antes. Creo que uno podría ganar incluso si realmente pudieras matar a mi Señor, Harry. Después de todo, te pareces mucho a él.

_Petrificus Totalus._

El encantamiento corporal no atrapó a Rosier, que ya había levantado un escudo contra él. Su cara era vaga mientras consideraba a Harry, y luego sonrió e hizo un gesto con su varita, murmurando: — _¡Adsulto cordis!_

Harry bloqueó el hechizo de ataque al corazón con un escudo, y respondió con un _Tarantallegra_ no verbal que en realidad hizo bailar a Rosier por un breve momento antes de disiparlo. Él se rio entonces, y su rostro se abrió con honesto placer mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos.

—Cuidado con Moody —dijo.

Harry lo miró. —¿Qué? —preguntó, a pesar de su determinación de no volver a hablar con su enemigo.

Rosier le hizo un lento guiño y susurró: —Entra en estos bosques encantados, tú que te atreves —y giró para lanzar un hechizo al Campo—. _¡Cremo!_

El intenso fuego que se elevó hacia el cielo desde los asientos y los palcos había destruido suficientes casas y lugares seguros en la Primera Guerra que Harry se sintió obligado a lidiar con eso, y aunque logró calmar las llamas en unos segundos, el daño ya estaba hecho. Para cuando Harry se giró, Rosier ya había Aparicionado.

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y le preguntó a Regulus: _¿Siempre hace eso?_

 _Rosier no “siempre” hace nada,_ dijo Regulus, su voz plana y enojada. _Él es completamente impredecible en sus acciones específicas, Harry. Y esa advertencia, ¿si puedes llamarla así? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? Alastor Moody es un Auror respetado. Él no te traicionaría con los Mortífagos, y parece inútil alentarte a desconfiar de él._

Harry negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. _¿Sabes por qué podría haber querido venir aquí esta noche?_

_Principalmente para asustar a la gente, creo. Ese era el propósito de la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo y La Maldición del Viento Enfermo, al menos. Pero también para probarte, parece. No sé por qué. No es como si fuera a abandonar al Señor Oscuro y unirse a ti, y de todos modos no querrías que estuviera de tu lado._

Harry bufó. _No._ Miró su mano temblorosa y suspiró. Maldita sea, había sido puesto bajo _Crucio_ _una_ _vez más_ , y aunque no podía haber durado más de unos pocos segundos, lo que sea que sintiera, sólo _sabía_ que Snape sería muy irrazonable sobre todo esto e insistiría en atarlo en corto de nuevo

 _¿Puedes sentir a Snape en la multitud?_ le preguntó a Regulus, mientras sacudía su pelo. Había un insecto de algún tipo en él, pero se cayó y se fue volando con su golpe. Harry cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el temblor fino que era la secuela del dolor y la conmoción que se arrastraban por sus extremidades, pero no quería acostarse ni desmayarse. Habría tiempo para eso más tarde, después de asegurarse de que todos los que le importaban estuvieran bien.

 _Justo detrás de ti,_ dijo Regulus, sonando un poco divertido. _Subiendo la cresta. ¿Harry?_

—¿Sí? —Harry parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. Estaba viendo manchas negras delante de sus ojos. _Maldito Rosier._

 _Encuéntrame y ponme de nuevo en mi cuerpo lo más pronto posible,_ dijo Regulus. _Puedo darte consejos, pero es obvio que necesitas tanta gente para protegerte como sea posible, y prefiero estar allí luchando en cuerpo._

Harry comenzó a responder, pero Snape lo agarró por los hombros, lo hizo girar y Aparicionó. Harry parpadeó y se estremeció, luego parpadeó nuevamente cuando se encontró de pie en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Miró a Snape con cansada incomprensión.

—Pero qué hay de Draco y-

—El señor Malfoy está bien —dijo Snape, agarrando su muñeca—. Lo vi reunirse con sus padres antes de ir a buscarte —sus ojos se clavaron en los de Harry, intensos y enojados—. Me prometiste a principios de agosto que si alguna vez estuvieras en las proximidades de Rosier, no lo buscarías.

Harry parpadeó. Había hecho esa promesa, y fácilmente, porque no podía imaginar una situación en la que él estaría cerca de Rosier de nuevo en el corto plazo. —Lo siento —comenzó a decir.

—Estoy _muy_ enojado porque me desobedeciste, Harry.

Harry se estremeció. La voz era fría y oscura, y prometió muchas cosas horribles. —Um. ¿Lo lamento?

—Más te vale —Snape se inclinó y lo miró a la cara—. Permanecerás en Hogwarts hasta que comience el trimestre, excluyendo cualquier excursión _estrictamente necesaria,_ en la que estaré contigo en todo momento. Draco no podrá visitarte nuevamente antes de que comiencen las clases. Y requeriré que me prepares la mayor cantidad de pociones para la cura de furúnculos que puedas antes del primero de septiembre.

—Pero las pociones para la cura de furúnculos son _aburridas —_ protestó Harry, antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor.

—Exactamente —dijo Snape, y luego hizo una pausa para estudiarlo—. ¿Con qué te atacó?

Harry hizo una mueca. — _Crucio._

—Detención durante la primera semana de clases, por no decirme de inmediato —dijo Snape en tono uniforme—. Ahora, vamos, señor Potter. Tengo pociones que revertirán los efectos de la Maldición Cruciatus, como bien sabes —se dirigió hacia Hogwarts, sin disminuir su agarre en la muñeca de Harry. Él bajó la cabeza y lo siguió, suspirando cuando tropezaba de vez en cuando sobre huecos pequeños y escondidos en la hierba.

Sabía que la ira de Snape era provocada por el miedo. Sabía que había roto su promesa. Pero aun así, ¿qué más podría haber hecho? Él era el único que podría haber disipado esa Maldición del Viento Enfermo.

 _Pero podrías haber hecho eso sin enfrentar a Rosier,_ le murmuró Regulus.

 _¡Fuiste tú quien me dijo que me estaba esperando!_ Exclamó Harry, incapaz de creer lo injusto que era esto. _¡Tenía que manejarlo!_

 _No, no tenías,_ Regulus no estuvo de acuerdo. _Y si hubiera sabido con seguridad qué harías, no te habría dicho dónde estaba. ¿Qué logró tu duelo con él, Harry? Exactamente nada. Podrías haber disipado la maldición y haber permanecido a salvo._

 _Pero entonces podría haber lastimado a alguien más,_ protestó Harry.

 _En cambio, te lastimó,_ gruñó Regulus. _Oh, sí, esa fue una solución_ brillante, _Harry. Deja de arriesgar tu vida innecesariamente._ Y Harry sintió el intenso silencio en su cabeza que usualmente indicaba que Regulus se había ido a otra parte.

Reflejaba el silencio afuera cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts, Snape le dio a Harry sus pociones, y se fue a la cama. Harry permaneció despierto un rato con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, mirando las llamas y preguntándose si Connor estaba bien, y James y los Weasley.

Sabía que no podía preguntarle a Snape en este momento. Su tutor se negaría a responder, y sus castigos se elevarían.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. Maldita sea, sólo había querido ayudar, y parecía que las personas a su alrededor estaban exagerando, pero probablemente debería haber sido más cuidadoso.

Sin embargo, él no sabía cómo serlo.

Se sumió en un sueño inquieto y problemático.

* * *

Después de que el tercer intento de servirse un vaso de vino había fallado, Snape giró y arrojó la copa a la chimenea. Se rompió con un choque fuerte y satisfactorio, y gruñó, contento de que los encantos silenciosos protegieran sus habitaciones.

Se sentó en su silla favorita y miró las llamas.

¿No había fin a los problemas que Harry podría tener? ¿No había forma de protegerlo?

Snape cerró los ojos. _Golpear en la raíz del problema. Eso es lo que debo hacer. Los castigos no lo harán; No creo que nada de lo que pueda decir tendrá un gran impacto en el comportamiento de Harry por mucho tiempo, a menos que amenace con poner fin a la tutela, y_ no _puedo_ _hacer eso, ahora no. Él nunca me creería, de todos modos._

_No, lo que debo hacer es cambiar sus actitudes, especialmente la que dice que debe ser un arma y un sacrificio, y por lo tanto está bien que arriesgue su vida. Él no piensa dos veces sobre el peligro en el que entra. Oh, le importa lo que pensamos, Draco y yo, y no quiere causarnos dolor, pero en este caso pesó nuestro bienestar contra e dell público, y como estábamos a salvo y no éramos objeto de la atención de Rosier, no vio ninguna razón para no entrar en peligro e intentar detenerlo._

_Otro proyecto para este año, entonces._

_Ah, Harry. Eres la persona más complicada que he conocido._

Un batir de alas hizo que Snape pestañeara y mirara hacia arriba. Una lechuza había encontrado su camino a través del agujero en las barreras que había dejado específicamente para las lechuzas con un pergamino que no estaba encantado de ninguna manera, y había aterrizado en su mesa, esperando. Snape suspiró y fue a buscar un dulce.

El latido de su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que la letra en la garra de la lechuza tenía un sello del Ministerio. Abrió el sobre y sacó el pergamino al revés.

> _24 de agosto de 1994_
> 
> _Estimado Profesor Snape:_
> 
> _Nos ha llamado la atención que su pupilo, Harry Potter, es un hablante de Pársel. Se puede excusar la ignorancia, pero bajo el recientemente aprobado Edicto Ministerial 6.7.3., para el Control de los Talentos Oscuros, se requiere que el señor Potter vaya al Ministerio y se registre como poseedor de un obsequio Oscuro. Esto se está haciendo para la seguridad de todos en el mundo mágico, y estoy segura de que no rechazará una solicitud tan razonable. Por favor, traiga al señor Potter al Ministerio para que se registre a más tardar en la primera semana del período de Hogwarts. A menos que esté registrado, el Señor Potter no podrá asistir a Hogwarts con los estudiantes de la Luz._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_  
>  _Dolores Umbridge,_  
>  _Asistente Especial del Ministro de Magia._

Snape dejó caer la carta y sacó su varita, conjurando varias figuras de madera en el espacio de un latido de corazón. En un momento, una maldición había destruido a una de ellas, freída con tanta severidad que los fragmentos chamuscados se estrellaron contra la pared.

Era obviamente una noche para romper cosas, y al final Snape destruyó varias docenas de las figuras antes de confiar lo suficiente como para guardar su varita e ir a la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Junto con _“_ _Entra en estos bosques encantados, tú que te atreves”_ Rosier cita parte del poema “[Los bosques de Westermain](https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/the-woods-of-westermain/)” de George Meredith. No encontré traducción en español de él, y espero no haberlo arruinado mucho.


	8. Ministerio al alza

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
**Capítulo 6: Ministerio al alza**  

—Aquí. Bebe esto.

Harry parpadeó somnoliento y logró aceptar el frasco que Snape sostenía hacia él. Tragó la poción adentro, y parpadeó nuevamente mientras parecía alejar las telarañas de la somnolencia de su mente. Estudió el frasco maravillado. No había probado mucho diferente de una poción Piméntonica común, pero el resultado era mucho más dramático—. ¿Qué era eso?

—Algo para hacerte pensar con más claridad —dijo Snape. Por la mirada agudaen sus ojos, él ya tenía algo de sí mismo—. Te necesito despierto y preparado. Hoy, debemos ir al Ministerio.

Harry lo miró. —¿Es una excursión estrictamente _necesaria_?

Snape levantó sus cejas, y Harry miró hacia otro lado con un sonrojo. —Lo siento, señor —dijo, y luego notó que Snape llevaba un periódico doblado en una mano. Lo señaló—. ¿Eso explica por qué, señor?

—En parte —dijo Snape—. Si fueras menos conocido, podría intentar sobornos o alguna otra forma de deslizarte bajo la insistencia del Ministerio en registrarte, pero ahora no —le dirigió a Harry una mirada de disgusto y extendió _El_ _Profeta Diario_ a través de la cama hacia él.

Harry lo levantó y parpadeó mirando la fotografía en la página principal. Mostraba la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre el campo en la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch, lo que no fue una sorpresa, pero también mostraba dos figuras oscuras que reconoció cuando él y Rosier peleaban en su duelo. El más pequeño cayó al suelo incluso mientras miraba. —¿Quién tomó esto? —él susurró—. ¿Quién podría haber estado lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar esto?

Él entendió, en parte, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el titular y en la línea de autor.

> **_ NIÑO HÉROE DERROTA AL MORTÍFAGO _ **
> 
> _Por: Rita Skeeter_

Harry gimió y hundió su cabeza en sus manos. —Oh, no.

—Oh, sí —dijo Snape, sonando notablemente como Draco cuando le había dado a Harry su Firebolt—. Esta historia entra en _inmensos_ detalles —se había movido alrededor de la cama, y había metido la yema del dedo en el medio de la columna debajo de la foto. A regañadientes, Harry recogió sus lentes de la mesa cercana, se los puso y luego estudió la escritura.

> _… Cuando llegaron los Aurores, encontraron La Maldición del Viento Enfermo, usada con gran efecto por el misterioso Mortífago en la multitud de la Copa del Mundo, ya disipada._
> 
> _“No sabemos quién hizo esto, exactamente”, dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror senior del Ministerio. “Pero sabemos que cada rastro de la maldición había sido desterrado cuando llegamos. Alguien usó un_ Finite Incantatem _muy probablemente, pero tendría que haber sido de inmenso poder._
> 
> _Hay especulaciones entre algunos de los Aurores de que quien lanzó ese hechizo también era Harry Potter, el chico que luchó contra el Mortífago en la colina._
> 
> _“Quiero decir, tendría sentido”, dijo una Auror que solo dio su nombre como Tonks. “Aparece un muchacho inmensamente poderoso, se bate con un Mortífago inmensamente poderoso, y luego hace que el Mortífago inmensamente poderoso huya. Me parece que tenía la magia para hacer que el hechizo hiciera lo que él quería que hiciera también”._
> 
> _Fuentes que no podemos revelar confirman que la Maldición del Viento Enfermo se disipó durante la batalla de Harry Potter con el Mortífago._

Harry suspiró y dejó el periódico, aunque se preguntó sobre el último párrafo. La mayoría de la gente bajo el efecto de la Maldición del Viento Enfermo se habría sentido tan confundida y sus pensamientos tan vagos por la emoción que no podrían haber dicho con seguridad cuando el hechizo terminó. —¿Y supongo que la mayor parte del mundo mágico ya ha visto esto?

Snape asintió con la cabeza, su boca delgada. —Ella también repite la información que ha utilizado en otras historias del año pasado, por ejemplo, el hecho de que hablas Pársel. Ahora hay muchas personas que lo sabrán como cierto hecho, o creen que lo hacen, y muchos otros a quien se le habrá recordado —sacó una carta arrugada de su bolsillo y se la extendió a Harry.

Harry lo leyó y suspiró. —Y entonces _tengo_ que registrarme, ya que todos y su hermana saben que hablo Pársel —murmuró.

Snape asintió de nuevo. —Con suerte, no será nada más que firmar un formulario que confirme que tienes el don. Sin embargo, preferiría moverme _ahora,_ antes de que haya un alboroto sobre un “niño héroe” y un mago Oscuro que no cumplan este edicto del Ministerio.

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia él, luego se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que había olvidado por completo preguntar por Connor, los Weasley y James. Snape lo golpeó tan duro con la poción y el periódico que era comprensible, pero aún sentía un poco de culpa cuando preguntó: —¿Señor? ¿Todos los demás volvieron a casa sanos y salvos?

—Hubo algunas bajas por el pisoteo de la multitud —dijo Snape en voz baja—. Nadie a quien tú conozcas estaba entre ellos.

Incluso sabiendo que Snape probablemente lo había dicho de esa manera para disminuir su culpa, Harry todavía se estremecía. Si él no se hubiera exhibido peleando con Rosier, entonces probablemente podría haber disipado La Maldición del Viento Enfermo antes de que matara a alguien, y ciertamente no habría sido la estúpida historia de Skeeter en _El_ _Profeta._ Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Harry.

Se sacudió. Por alguna razón, había estado seguro de que Snape había salido de la habitación. _Realmente necesitas dejar de hacer eso,_ se recordó a sí mismo, y miró a su guardián. —¿Sí?

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Snape, enunciando cada palabra de la misma manera que las instrucciones de Pociones en clase—. No puedes salvar a todos. No eres un sacrificio para todos. Recuerda eso.

Mantuvo los ojos de Harry hasta que asintió con la cabeza, luego salió de la habitación y le gritó por encima del hombro: —Prepárate para el Ministerio y asegúrate de desayunar. Lo sabré si no lo haces.

Harry se levantó de la cama, estirando los brazos. Se detuvo cuando sintió una breve restricción en sus movimientos, y sacudió su pelo, preguntándose si había otro bicho.

No encontró nada, sin embargo, y después de un momento la sensación se desvaneció. Harry se encogió de hombros. _Probablemente por dormir demasiado apretado en las sábanas._

* * *

Harry se acercó a Snape. Sabía que era ridículo, pero nunca había estado en un lugar tan ruidoso como esta parte de Londres, y lo estaba abrumando. El Callejón Diagon era mucho más tranquilo. Aquí, parecía haber personas en _todas partes_ , incluso en las esquinas donde sus ojos no esperaban encontrarlos, y muchos de ellos gritaban, reían y corrían por las calles y se tiraban cosas unos a otros o sobre sus hombros, como si lo hubieran hecho, sin cuidado en el mundo. Era un día plano y soleado, tal vez el último de agosto, y obviamente tenían la intención de disfrutarlo tanto como fuera posible. Harry podía apreciar eso desde la distancia de un artículo de periódico o un libro.

 _Pero,_ se preguntó, estremeciéndose cuando una botella voló sobre su cabeza, _¿tienen que estar tan entusiasmados con eso?_

—Aquí estamos.

Harry parpadeó. Había estado caminando con la cabeza gacha durante los últimos minutos, y no había notado cuando doblaron por una calle que era ligeramente más silenciosa, aunque mucho más sucia que la norma. Pasaron junto a una pared a lo largo de la cual alguien había dibujado un diseño cuidadoso y en espiral en verde y rojo, y alguien más había dibujado una mano azul arañada a través de ella. TODOS SALUDEN A LA MANO, decía otra línea de letras azules debajo.

Harry se estremeció. Este era un lugar tan extraño y peligroso como el Bosque Prohibido, a su manera. Al menos sabía que podía usar la magia para salvar su vida si se encontraba con una criatura hostil en el bosque. No estaba seguro de qué remedio funcionaría mejor para los Muggles, y estaba prohibido usar magia delante de ellos de todos modos.

Snape entró en una caja alta pero no muy grande, atrayendo a Harry con él. Delante de ellos colgaba un dispositivo que Harry reconoció vagamente de uno de los libros ilustrados de Muggles que su madre a veces le había dejado leer a Connor. Era un teléfono. Snape se acercó y, con una mirada de disgusto, presionó cinco botones sobre él, en una secuencia demasiado rápida para que Harry lo notara. Resolvió hacer que Snape se lo dijera más tarde.

—Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Indique su nombre y su asunto.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Podía distinguir el rastro brillante del hechizo que canalizaba la voz de la acogedora bruja a través de un punto en el aire. Se hundió más allá del teléfono y en el suelo. Harry alzó las cejas. _Ah, ¿entonces el Ministerio realmente está debajo de la superficie?_

—Severus Snape y Harry Potter —dijo Snape aguda pero claramente, el disgusto por toda esta ridícula farsa escrita en toda su cara—. Aquí para registrar a Harry Potter como hablante de Pársel.

Hubo un suave zumbido y dos insignias de plata cayeron en la mano de Snape. Las repasó, encontró la de Harry y se la dio, fijando la suya en sus ropas. Harry hizo lo mismo.

El teléfono se sacudió y comenzó a descender, sorprendiendo a Harry, pero no tanto como lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera discernido que las oficinas estaban bajo tierra. El viaje no fue largo, y dado que Snape obviamente estaba hirviendo bajo la superficie, Harry decidió que no diría nada. La primera persona en hablar con Snape iba a recibir una avalancha de ácido quemante, aunque estuviera cuidadosamente oculta.

La puerta de la cabina del teléfono se abrió, y Harry parpadeó. La habitación de más allá era enorme e inundada de luz. Había más chimeneas de las que una persona podría necesitar a lo largo de ambas paredes, y el techo era, por alguna razón, _azul,_ con símbolos dorados. Harry frunció el ceño. No creía que pudiera recordar a ninguna familia sangrepura que usara esos dos colores en una combinación tan brillante y chillona, y ahora podía ver por qué.

—Por aquí, Harry.

Snape caminó con determinación por el medio de la habitación, dejando que Harry lo siguiera. Lo hizo, pero se detuvo al ver la fuente delante de ellos.

Estaba hecha de oro. Ese era el primer problema; Harry no veía ninguna razón para usar tanto oro en nada, y por eso le pareció ostentosa. El segundo problema eran las estatuas que la conformaban. Un mago, una bruja, un goblin (obviamente uno del sur, y no del norte), un elfo doméstico y un centauro se encontraban en lo que probablemente debía ser una actitud fraternal o de camaradería. Lo que Harry más veía era la forma en que el elfo doméstico, el goblin y el centauro miraban a los humanos como si estuvieran a punto de colapsar y adular a sus pies.

Respiró profundamente, relajando su vista física, y luego se tambaleó hacia atrás y puso una mano sobre sus ojos. La habitación estaba llameando como el sol. Había al menos tres redes conectadas a la fuente, tan brillantes que Harry sabía que debían ser poderosas. Tuvo que abrirse paso cuidadosamente entre los rayos, pero creyó distinguir una red azul, una dorada, y una que también era dorada o una naranja pálida, como el cielo al amanecer.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry!

Harry volvió a sí mismo, e incluso logró alejarse a tiempo para evitar la mano de Snape. Asintió con la cabeza hacia él. —Estoy bien —susurró, e hizo un gesto hacia la fuente—. Simplemente no me gusta mucho _eso_.

—La Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, se llama —Snape lo dijo con una mueca burlona, pero Harry pensó que eso era automático. Ahora miraba a Harry cuidadosamente, como si tratara de decidir si necesitaba que lo sacaran del Ministerio.

Harry sofocó la risa amarga que quería levantarse de su garganta. —Sí, supongo que debería ser así.

Lanzó una última mirada a la fuente, luego negó con la cabeza y siguió a Snape por la habitación. Dejó que la vista de las redes se deslizara de nuevo. No podía hacer nada al respecto ahora mismo, y sin duda el Ministerio tenía alarmas de algún tipo esperando activarse si tocaba las redes o empleaba cualquier magia lo suficientemente poderosa como para romperlas. Después de haber liberado a los Dementores, habrían estado enojados por no hacerlo.

La habitación terminaba en un par de puertas doradas, frente a las cuales se veía un mago de aspecto aburrido detrás de un pequeño puesto. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos, y encendió una sonrisa que no parecía natural en su rostro. —¡Saludos y bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia! Mi nombre es Eric. Déjenme registrar sus varitas para ustedes —él sacó su mano a través del soporte.

Snape, aunque obviamente renuente, entregó su propia varita mágica. Harry observó y practicó sonrisas y voces perdidas en su cabeza, para que se viera más inocente cuando Eric se volteó expectante hacia él.

—Yo, um, no traje mi varita —dijo Harry.

Escuchó el silbido de Snape. — _¿Qué?_

—Bueno, nos movimos muy rápido esta mañana, simplemente la olvidé —le dijo Harry. Y era verdad. A menudo no usaba la varita de ciprés, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo todavía la portaba. En ese momento yacía en un cajón de la mesa junto a su cama. Se encogió de hombros al guardia—. Lo siento. ¿Todavía puedo visitar el Ministerio?

Eric se rio entre dientes. —Por supuesto, hijo. ¡Sólo recuerda llevar tu varita contigo! —él movió su dedo hacia Harry—. ¡Los pequeños magos como tú serán atacados de todas formas!

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry, mientras se preguntaba por qué el Ministerio había contratado a alguien que diría algo así la mañana después de un ataque Mortífago—. Gracias, señor —él asintió con la cabeza hacia Eric, y dejó que Snape lo escoltara a través de las puertas, ignorando el silbido de su mentor de, “ _Discutiremos_ esto más tarde”. La parte importante de esa oración era “más tarde”.

Eric lo llamó. —¡Oh, señor! Olvidé decirle dónde va.

Snape se dio vuelta con ira apenas controlada. —Supuse —dijo—, como lo _haría_ cualquiera, que iremos al segundo piso, porque ahí es donde se encuentra el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Eric abruptamente pareció encogerse. —Um —se miró las manos por un segundo, luego negó con la cabeza—. No —dijo, y soltó las siguientes palabras tan rápido que Harry casi no pudo entenderlas—. Cuarto piso, señor.

Harry sintió el momento cuando Snape se quedó absolutamente quieto. Ni siquiera su mano en el hombro de Harry presionó hacia abajo. Simplemente se quedó allí, y luego exhaló. —¿Qué?

—Sí, señor —dijo Eric, refugiándose en balbuceos—. Pensé que era inusual, pero dijeron, dijeron que era oficial, y les dije que por supuesto que les diría a los visitantes como… como usted, señor, y dijeron que tenía sentido, y en un nivel tengo que estar de acuerdo, porque por supuesto no queremos que magos Oscuros vayan por ahí y usen sus poderes, no es que eso signifique que este chico _es_ un mago Oscuro, por supuesto, vi la historia en _El_ _Profeta_ , creo que hizo algo bueno anoche, pensar-

—Ven, Harry —dijo Snape, su voz clara como un diamante—. Vamos al cuarto piso y al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas —su mano se tensó esta vez, mientras casi arrastraba a Harry hacia los ascensores.

Harry puso sus pies y sacudió su hombro, arrastrándolo fuera del alcance de Snape en un momento. —¿Porque estas tan enojado? —preguntó en voz baja.

Snape se volvió hacia él. —Te consideran una _criatura_ mágica —siseó.

—No —señaló Harry—. No creo que lo hagan, al menos no en el mismo nivel en el que piensan, digamos, goblins —dejó de lado los pensamientos de la fuente detrás de ellos, ya que solo lo enojaba—. Creo que este es un mensaje de relaciones públicas. Quieren que todos los _demás_ piensen que un hablante de Pársel es una especie de criatura mágica peligrosa, que se tolerará sólo si se registra —su mente ya estaba acelerando, volteando las implicaciones. Sabía lo que el Ministerio había querido hacer, pero iba a hacerlo contraproducente si pudiera. Por lo menos, podría contarle esto a Fawkes, aunque no podía entender lo que el fénix diría en respuesta, y difundiría la palabra a otras criaturas mágicas—. A _mí_ no me importa. Me siento honrado de estar en el mismo lugar donde hicieron que Remus, Hawthorn y los otros hombres lobo se inscribieran, y una vez que los elfos domésticos y los goblins se enteren de esto…

Miró a Snape con una sonrisa. —No podrían haber sido capaces de hacer algo más que me ayudaría tanto en mi trabajo como _vates_ si lo hubieran querido _._

Snape, vio, no estaba sonriendo. Snape, vio, estaba tan lejos de sonreír que su rostro parecía maldecir a la siguiente persona que se cruzara en su camino. Harry negó.

—¿No lo ve? —él susurró—. Lo intentaron como una humillación, sí, un recordatorio de mi “lugar apropiado”, pero eso no significa que deba tomarlo de esa manera. Sólo pueden insultarme si los dejo.

Snape lo miró fijamente. Harry le devolvió la mirada e incluso relajó sus escudos lo suficiente como para dejar que Snape leyera su mente con Legeremancia si quisiera. Realmente _no_ le molestaba esto, no cuando sus enemigos acababan de darle un arma tan buena.

Snape asintió una vez, y luego dijo, mientras se dirigían a los ascensores de nuevo, —Ahora, me explicarás por qué estás caminando sin tu varita.

Harry hizo una mueca. _Sí, si él no puede atacar a un objetivo, simplemente busca otro._

* * *

—Firme aquí si la información en este formulario es correcta.

Harry suspiró y se inclinó sobre el formulario frente a él, estirando su mano apretada antes de considerar la información, básicamente básica: en qué día había nacido, los nombres completos de sus padres, el lugar de su nacimiento, etc. Esto no era tan difícil como había pensado que sería, pero sí mucho más aburrido. Tuvo que firmar y completar muchas formas, a menudo por triplicado. A él le costaba más entender a Scrimgeour por el momento. El hombre no sólo dijo que le gustaban estas cosas, sino que también se había forjado la reputación de que _realmente_ le gustaba. ¿Cómo podía soportar la tortura?

Snape estaba parado detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La joven y alegre bruja que estaba detrás del escritorio no dejaba de lanzarle miradas que iban desde nerviosas hasta aterrorizadas. Harry entendió. Snape no necesitó decir nada. Él podría intimidar con una sola mirada.

Completó ese formulario y se lo pasó al otro lado del escritorio. Mientras la bruja lo consideraba, Harry miró alrededor de la oficina. Estaba abierto y aireado, o eso parecía, con techos altos y múltiples escritorios y ventanas que mostraban una visión mágica e imposible del sol que se elevaba sobre un cielo azul sin nubes. Harry no estaba seguro de en qué división estaban; sólo había visto a unos pocos magos y brujas paseando, y no había criaturas mágicas. La mayoría de ellos se había detenido como preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Harry allí, o tal vez reconociéndolo por las fotos en la historia de Skeeter, pero todos ellos aceleraron el ritmo en el momento en que vieron a Snape.

La cálida voz de la bruja hizo que Harry volviera al presente. —Excelente, cariño. Ahora, sólo una forma más, y habremos terminado —ella empujó el último, único y solitario papel sobre el escritorio. Harry sintió que su corazón se calentaba. Esto era tedioso, aburrido y necesario, y después de darse cuenta de que el Ministerio lo clasificaba como una criatura mágica, nada había sido divertido. Escaneó el formulario rápidamente. Sólo eran unas pocas líneas, pero en jerga legal, por lo que le llevó un momento averiguar qué significaba.

Se echó hacia atrás, con cuidado, y dejó la pluma frente a él, flexionando los dedos. La bruja lo miró y se sacudió. —¿Dolor en la mano, querido? Está bien. Puedes tomar un momento para relajarte antes de firmar.

Harry la miró con calma y dijo: —No voy a poner mi firma en esto.

La boca de la bruja se abrió en una bonita imagen de conmoción. Tenía cabello oscuro y ojos grises que le recordaban a Harry los de Sirius, al menos en la cantidad de sorpresa que podían contener. —Oh, pero querido, debes hacerlo. ¡Lo has hecho tan bien con todos los demás! Tendrás que firmar este también. Es el último paso en el registro —hizo un gesto hacia la forma y sonrió, como si Harry hubiera echado de menos que no había otros papeles esperando bajo esta.

Harry la miró. —Lo sé. Pero esta forma dice que no voy a volver a hablar con las serpientes sin arriesgar una sanción legal del Ministerio. No voy a hacer eso. Estoy perfectamente dispuesto a que el Ministerio sepa que hablo Pársel y guardar todos mis formularios en el archivo por si alguna vez un hablante de Pársel comete un crimen —esa era la excusa oficial para el registro que la bruja le había dado—, pero en realidad no voy a dejar de usar mi don. ¿Hacen que los hombres lobo firmen una forma para no transformarse cada mes?

La bruja pronunció una risita nerviosa. —Ahora, cariño, ya lo sabes, eso no es lo mismo. La licantropía es una _enfermedad_ y no pueden evitar enfermarse —ella se inclinó hacia adelante confiada—. No son magos normales, de todos modos. Pero tú lo eres, cariño. Y sabes la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, ¿no? ¿Y quieres estar del lado del derecho y la ley? Entonces, puedes elegir controlar tu talento. Eso es todo —ella golpeó con un dedo sobre la forma con persuasión.

Harry entornó los ojos y recordó una de las otras formas que había firmado. —También soy legalmente responsable de ayudar al Ministerio si necesitan mis habilidades de Pársel, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo la bruja—, pero querían decir que te preguntarían sobre ellas, cariño, no te ordenarían que las usaras…

Harry abrió los ojos y la miró. —¿Y qué si hubiera podido salvar la vida de alguien hablando la lengua Pársel, y no lo hago por las penas legales, y luego una persona muere por la mordedura de una serpiente venenosa? ¿Podría ser acusado de la muerte de esa persona como un asesinato, ya que tuve el poder de prevenirlo y no hice nada al respecto?

La bruja abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Ella comenzó a barajar las formas que Harry ya había firmado.

—No creo que lo hayan considerado —dijo Harry. Se sentó en cólera con un esfuerzo, y mantuvo su voz fría y cortante—. Podrían, si firmara ese formulario. Entonces, no lo haré —él se paró—. Gracias por ayudarme a firmar los otros formularios. Y no dude en decirle a quien quiera sobre esto.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo la bruja desesperadamente—. Querido, la ley es muy clara: todos los hablantes de Pársel y poseedores de otros talentos Oscuros tienen que registrarse, y por completo-

—¿Puede detenerme? —Harry le preguntó suavemente.

La bruja levantó su varita. Harry la miró a los ojos y esperó.

Bruscamente, la bruja se puso pálida, y su mano tembló mientras dejaba su varita nuevamente. —No hagas eso —susurró—. Es horrible, la forma en que me miras, como si pudieras despegar mi piel y ver cada secreto en mi cabeza —ella comenzó a temblar y levantó las manos para cubrirse la cara.

Harry parpadeó. Tal vez se había visto más feroz de lo que había previsto. Sacudió su cabeza, una vez, y le dio la espalda, atrapando la mirada de Snape. Él asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigieron a los ascensores.

—Nunca deberían haber ido tan lejos —siseó Snape, mientras esperaban que un ascensor llegara—. ¿Prohibirte hablar con serpientes? Es una locura.

Harry cerró los ojos, y se entretuvo por un momento al imaginar lo que Sylarana habría tenido que decir si ella todavía estaba allí y había tratado de permanecer en silencio a su alrededor. Ese pensamiento lo ayudó a disipar parte de la ira. Abrió los ojos y dijo con ligereza: —Sí, y de repente, también. Creo que vamos a pasar por el segundo piso en el camino de salida. Me gustaría hablar con Rufus Scrimgeour y descubrir cómo se puso tan mal esto y tan rápido.

Snape le lanzó una dura mirada. —Pensé que volveríamos a Hogwarts —dijo—. Es peligroso estar fuera de las barreras por mucho tiempo, Harry.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, con un suspiro—. Pero creo que necesito saber. Él no me advirtió. O sabía y tenemos que renegociar los términos de nuestra alianza, o no sabía, y eso significa que las cosas sucedieron con una velocidad sospechosa. ¿De repente pensaron que debían temer a los hablantes de Pársel, a todas las personas, o a los magos Oscuros que no estaban registrados antes? —sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre han temido a los más poderosos que ellos mismos —susurró Snape—. Hay momentos en los que puedo entender el pensamiento del Señor Oscuro.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío. El comentario lo llevó de vuelta a la risa de Rosier la noche anterior, y su afirmación de que Harry podría convertirse en un Señor Oscuro incluso si mataba a Voldemort. Y hubo momentos en que Harry usó la magia Oscura, o estaba en medio de ella, y ciertamente sintió la tentación de ir más allá. Pensó en la Noche de Walpurgis y en cómo había bailado allí. Ese era el tipo de celebración que el Ministerio quisiera controlar, y sin duda eliminar.

Pero en contra de eso estaba el conjunto de palabras que Scrimgeour había dicho una vez, con toda la pasión de la verdadera convicción. No era justo que los poderosos gobernaran el mundo y los magos de poder ordinario no tuvieran ningún recurso. Al mantener al Ministerio en un lugar neutral, abierto y discrepante que ningún Señor podía controlar, esperaba darle esa oportunidad a la gente.

Harry hizo un pequeño sonido en su garganta y negó con la cabeza. _Sólo otro camino espinoso para bailar._

El ascensor llegó, entonces, y Harry entró, seguido de cerca por Snape. Harry se concentró. Tendría que encontrar las palabras correctas para convencer a Scrimgeour de que no era sólo otro Señor que se había entrometido en el Ministerio. A veces, el poder era una carga tanto como lo era la libertad.

* * *

La Oficina de Aurores puso a Harry al borde. Podía sentir las barreras que no podía ver zumbando silenciosamente en el fondo. Vio que las cabezas se volvían para seguirlo mientras Snape lo escoltaba más allá de los escritorios de los Aurores, no necesariamente porque podían sentir su magia, sino por la naturaleza inherente y sospechosa que su entrenamiento parecía brindarles. Podía sentir tensión e infelicidad y una responsabilidad fría y sombría detrás de muchas de las caras a su alrededor, aunque eso podría haber sido causado, al menos parcialmente, por tener que lidiar con el papeleo.

Se encontraron con un asistente fuera de la oficina de Scrimgeour, pero por alguna razón, en el instante en que vio a Harry, abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta detrás de él. —Entra ahora mismo —dijo—. Te ha estado esperando. Me dijo que te reconocería a primera vista, y debo decir que tenía razón —comenzó a sonreír, una sonrisa que no falló incluso cuando Snape lo miró.

Harry negó con la cabeza, confundido y se dirigió a la oficina de Scrimgeour. ¿Cómo había sabido realmente Scrimgeour que Harry querría visitarlo? ¿Y por qué habría estado hablando con otras personas sobre él?

La oficina era más pequeña de lo que Harry hubiera pensado que sería para el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, pero eso podría haber sido un efecto de las innumerables fotografías en las paredes. Harry miró alrededor, un poco aturdido. Advirtió atisbos de casas, personas, árboles, calles, un mapa de lo que parecía ser el Ministerio, algunas fotos de Hogwarts, escenas que parecían ser arrestos, la expresión suave y tonta del Ministro Fudge, y demasiadas cosas para realmente ver.

—Harry, entra.

Harry se giró. En el centro de todas las fotos había un escritorio; dos escritorios, realmente, uno frente al otro. Scrimgeour estaba sentado detrás del primero, sus ojos amarillos calmados y directos. Detrás del otro, rascando frenéticamente una hoja de pergamino que parecía más larga que alta, estaba Percy Weasley.

Harry miró a Scrimgeour. El Auror alzó sus cejas impresionantes e hizo un gesto hacia Percy. —Ah, sí, olvidé que ya conocerías al Señor Weasley. Después de todo, estabas en la misma escuela, aunque no en la misma Casa. Esto es más un reencuentro que una reintroducción, ¿no?

—Sí —murmuró Harry, aún más confundido. Había pensado que Percy estaba trabajando en un departamento que verificaba el espesor de los fondos de los calderos, no para el Auror principal. Percy levantó su cabeza, le dio a Harry una mirada única, elocuente, acosado, y luego volvió a su hoja de pergamino.

—El señor Weasley me está ayudando con un caso en el que estoy trabajando —dijo Scrimgeour expansivamente—. Perfecto para alguien de sus talentos —le hizo un lento guiño a Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente, pero sintió una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca. Le había advertido a Scrimgeour que Percy ingresaba al Ministerio como espía de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix. Había pensado que el Auror simplemente lo vigilaría, pero parecía que Scrimgeour era más directo que eso.

—¿Estás aquí para verme sobre el nuevo edicto, supongo? —Scrimgeour continuó, dirigiendo la conversación sin esfuerzo—. Sí. Algo molesto. Acaban de dejar los formularios en mi escritorio esta mañana —levantó el fajo de papeles más cercano y los sacudió—. ¿Cómo se supone que atrapemos a todas las brujas Oscuras que hacen un hechizo de amor menor y no quieren registrar que lo hacen, me pregunto?

—Esperaba que pudiera decirme por qué se aprobó con tanta eficiencia —dijo Harry, decidiendo seguir el ejemplo de Scrimgeour. El Auror obviamente no le importaba que Percy los oyera, así que Harry tampoco lo haría—. Realmente parece haber sido apresurado a través del Wizengamot. ¿Y por qué un hablante de Pársel necesita registrarse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas? —se aseguró de inyectar una cantidad moderada de indignación en su voz. Nadie dijo que no podría estar enojado por eso frente a las personas adecuadas.

Vio que había asustado a Scrimgeour. El Auror se sentó y se inclinó hacia delante. —¿Te registraste _allí_? —preguntó.

Harry asintió. —¿Supongo que nadie más lo hizo?

Scrimgeour cerró los ojos. —No importaría si lo hicieran —murmuró—. Alguien siempre podría decir que es sólo porque no hay otros hablantes de Pársel en Gran Bretaña.

—O, al menos, ninguno lo suficientemente tonto como para entrar y registrarse —dijo Snape agriamente, incapaz de guardar silencio por más tiempo.

—No completé el registro —dijo Harry, decidiendo que era importante ser honesto. Su alianza con Scrimgeour se basaba en un intercambio de información, y antes que nada, Scrimgeour era un Auror, obligado a hacer cumplir la ley de los magos. Si Harry no le daba espacio para maniobrar entre líneas, entonces no tendría más remedio que arrestar a Harry por violar la ley en algún momento—. No firmé el formulario que decía que entendía que estaría sujeto a todas las sanciones apropiadas si hablaba con serpientes.

Scrimgeour abrió los ojos. Harry miró fascinado. Había visto esta transformación sólo una vez antes, la primera vez que conoció a Scrimgeour. El hombre tendía a ser distante y entretenido el resto del tiempo, pero aquí, _aquí_ estaba la intensidad que se había mostrado cuando le estaba diciendo a Harry lo que creía que el Ministerio era y podría ser.

—Eso —dijo Scrimgeour, su voz clara y tranquila—, no era parte de ningún otro registro.

Harry apretó los puños. —¿Entonces una bruja Oscura que hace hechizos de amor no tiene que dejar de hacerlos? —preguntó.

Scrimgeour negó con la cabeza. —¿Cómo podríamos detener eso, cuando las pociones de amor son legales para vender? No, ella estaría de acuerdo en registrar que ella las hizo y dónde vivió, etc., de modo que si ocurriera un crimen que involucrara hechizos de amor, tendríamos una lista práctica de sospechosos, discúlpenme, gente que nos ayudaría con nuestras investigaciones —él fijó sus ojos en Harry otra vez—. Pero no esto. No sabía que dirían que no podrías usar tu don en absoluto.

Harry permaneció en silencio, pensando. Si no fuera por la fecha en la carta de Umbridge, habría pensado que el registro estaba dirigido a él debido a sus hazañas en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, pero ella había escrito la carta antes de que eso sucediera.

 _Eso no significa que el registro no estaba dirigido a ti,_ le dijo una voz tranquila, no Regulus—de quien no había escuchado esta mañana—sino la parte más Slytherin de su cerebro. _Todavía podría ser. Por lo menos, la idea de que no quieren que hablen Pársel, mientras sólo vigilan otros dones Oscuros, lo sugiere._

¿Pero por qué? El Pársel había sido considerado Oscuro desde el día de Slytherin, por lo que Harry entendía, por lo que había terminado pasando con él, pero no era un regalo tan poderoso que el Ministerio actuara para evitar que alguien lo usara. No era como si Harry pudiera ordenarle a ejércitos de serpientes que atacaran a alguien.

La voz también tenía una respuesta para eso. _El Pársel es una excusa conveniente. Es su poder lo que quieren controlar. Los rumores han tenido meses para construirse, ¿y cuántas personas habrían sentido el estallido de magia que alertó a los Mortífagos sobre dónde estaba Lux Aeterna? Se están poniendo nerviosos. Si te pueden ver viniendo públicamente y cooperando con el Ministerio, puede parecer que te tienen atado, en lugar de parecer como un Señor independiente._

Harry curvó su labio en un gruñido silencioso. No creía que los magos poderosos gobernaran a los menos poderosos, no, pero se oponía a la idea de que los menos poderosos lo _controlaran_. Era un arma y un sacrificio, pero elegía a quién defender y dónde sacrificarse. El Ministerio ni siquiera le había hecho la cortesía de acercarse abiertamente. Ya, Harry lamentaba haber venido y hacer parecer que obedecía la ley.

Sin embargo, ¿qué más podría haber hecho? No estaba preparado para tomarse todo el Ministerio por sí mismo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Scrimgeour otra vez. —Puedo usarlo —dijo—, sólo para salvar las vidas de las personas.

—Y puedo arrestarte —dijo Scrimgeour, con tanto cuidado—, sólo para agradar a la gente.

Harry asintió bruscamente, comprendiendo. Había cosas que Scrimgeour no podía hacer y reglas que no rompería, pero él podría ser capaz de facilitar el proceso del arresto o la multa de Harry si llegara a eso. Al menos ambos se entendían, ahora.

Miró una vez a Percy Weasley, pero Scrimgeour no ofreció ninguna explicación espontánea de lo que estaba haciendo allí, por lo que Harry se encogió de hombros. —Lo veré más tarde, Auror Scrimgeour —dijo.

—Y lo veré más tarde, señor Potter —dijo Scrimgeour, igualmente formal—. De eso, no tengo ninguna duda.

Harry le dio una sonrisa sin humor y salió de la oficina. Como Snape había dicho, realmente deberían ponerse detrás de las barreras de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba dando vueltas, extendiendo la mano, recogiendo hilos y viendo qué conexiones podía trenzar entre ellos, cuáles beneficiarían tanto a él como a sus aliados.

* * *

Snape siguió silenciosamente a la estela de Harry. Parecía como si no tuviera que maldecir a la gente después de todo, ni hablar con su pupilo sobre las posibles implicaciones de una ley que prohibía sólo a los hablantes de Pársel—en realidad, sólo un mago en Gran Bretaña—utilizar su don Oscuro.

Harry lo había descubierto por sí mismo. Snape, gracias a la poción que le había dado a Harry esta mañana, podía sentir su mente acelerada, escogiendo y clasificando las implicaciones, rechazando algunas y abrazando a otras, aunque no podía leer la esencia de esos pensamientos.

Snape había preparado la poción anoche, primero en una serie de soluciones provisionales a la naturaleza sacrificada de Harry que tenía la intención de hacer permanente. Había despertado a Harry, sí, pero también le daba a Snape un vínculo pasivo, uno que le advertía cuando Harry estaba en peligro, le decía dónde estaba si Snape se concentraba, y le dejaba sentir el estado general de la mente y las emociones de Harry. No pondría ninguna barrera sobre él. Harry todavía podía ir a donde quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera, lo que inevitablemente haría de todos modos. Pero Snape podría al menos estar en su hombro derecho, si fuera necesario.

Al observar a su pupilo caminar delante de él, Snape pensó que tal vez no fuera tan necesario como creía.

_Él está abriendo los ojos. Ve mucho más del mundo a su alrededor que cuando vino a Hogwarts por primera vez._

_Ahora, si consigo que se vea a sí mismo, también podremos ganar verdaderas victorias._

Snape sonrió, y sintió la agitación de las ambiciones escondidas en él nuevamente reviviendo, incubándose como dragones.

_Ya no se trata sólo de la victoria sobre James o Gryffindor, si es que alguna vez fue así. Se trata de ganar en general y ganar el futuro._


	9. ¿Quién le habla a los Muchos?

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 7: ¿Quién le habla a los Muchos?**  

—Te lo prometo, Harry, no tuve nada que ver con esto.

Harry entrecerró los ojos a Albus, que ocultó su suspiro y sofocó su tentación instintiva de leer la mente del chico. Habían estado en su oficina durante los últimos diez minutos, y parecía que no importaba cuánto negara tener algo que ver con los nuevos edictos de Fudge, Harry no le creería. Siguió probando formas nuevas y más sutiles de cuestionamiento, como si creyera que aquellas sacarían finalmente la verdad de Albus.

Mientras Albus esperaba la siguiente, estudió lo que el verano había hecho del niño. Harry había crecido un poco más. Sin embargo, ese era el cambio más obvio y banal. Sus ojos eran más firmes, más directos, y se comportaba como si tuviera algún propósito en la vida además de permanecer en las sombras. Albus ya había llegado a la conclusión de que su primer plan para manejar al niño no funcionaría. Tendría que probar otros.

Al menos, Severus había aceptado dejarlos encontrarse solos. Estaba eso. Harry tenía una frágil confianza en Albus, mientras que Severus ya no tenía nada.

_¿Y de quién es la culpa?_

Albus hizo una mueca. Se había acostumbrado a vivir con esa voz durante el verano, pero no le gustó. Le hizo preguntas inútiles cuyas respuestas ya conocía, y lo llevó a pensar en arrepentimientos que hacía tiempo había dejado de lado. No tenía tiempo de pensar en ellos. Merlín sabía que sus días ya estaban llenos de las consecuencias y de sus acciones.

Harry parecía haber decidido que el enfoque directo era mejor después de todo. —Pero usted es el Mago Jefe del Wizengamot —dijo—. Fudge no podría haber pasado este edicto contra los magos Oscuros sin su ayuda.

Albus suspiró. —Pudo y lo hizo, Harry —dijo, y recogió el libro que había estado descansando en una esquina de su escritorio, con una de las plumas de cobertizo de Fawkes sirviendo como un marcador. Se lo tendió a Harry y esperó en silencio mientras el chico leía, mientras miraba la vieja percha al otro lado de la habitación. Echaba de menos a Fawkes. Deseó que el fénix lo visitara al menos una parte del tiempo, pero eso parecía contra cualquier decisión en cuanto a la lealtad que Fawkes había tomado.

Harry lo miró, su cara cenicienta. —¿Cree que estamos en guerra? —él graznó.

Albus asintió. —Sí. “El Mago Jefe del Wizengamot puede ser desplazado o anulado en tiempos de guerra, cuando el Ministro debe tomar una decisión con la ayuda de sus leales partidarios”, y eso es una cita de memoria, Harry. Debo admitir que allí hay momentos en que es una precaución sensata. La ley surgió durante la Guerra con Grindelwald, cuando el Mago Jefe del Wizengamot resultó ser uno de los Guardianes del Rayo del Señor Oscuro —Albus hizo una mueca. El juicio de Beowulf Guile no era algo que le gustara recordar—. Pero esta vez, Fudge ha estado recibiendo informes de actividad Oscura que creo son exagerados y multiplicados más allá de toda cuenta. No ha afirmado que Voldemort haya regresado, todavía no. Eso requeriría un reconocimiento oficial de un Señor Oscuro, y por lo tanto un enemigo para el Ministerio. Pero puede pensar que otro Señor Oscuro está al acecho, y eso significa que puede convencer a una buena parte del Wizengamot para que lo obedezca —Albus suspiró—. Ni siquiera intentó mostrarme la prueba de esto. Simplemente me pasó por alto. Creo que sabe que no podría convencerme.

Harry asintió lentamente, entornó los ojos. —Eso significa que podría aprobar otras leyes —dijo—. ¿No es así?

—Sí —dijo Albus, y esperó. El chico obviamente tenía otras preguntas que hacerle.

Harry cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quieto por un momento. Albus sintió el brillo de la magia trepando a su alrededor, intoxicando y tirando, o al menos habría sido si no hubiera sido defendido por su propio y viejo poder establecido. La magia de Harry no se había fortalecido, pero parecía haberse profundizado, como si estuviera aprendiendo un mejor control. Albus sinceramente esperaba eso, por el bien de los chicos y por el mundo mágico.

—Podrían lastimar a mis aliados —susurró Harry.

Albus enarcó las cejas. —Por supuesto, los edictos anti-hombres lobo ya han lastimado a Remus —comenzó.

Harry abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —No sólo esos aliados, señor. Los aliados con los que usted prometió no interferiría, ex Mortífagos y magos Oscuros —flexionó una mano como si ya anticipara que le dolerían las cartas que tenía que escribir—. Tengo que advertirles.

Albus verificó su deseo de decir algo. Harry tenía algunas malas experiencias con los antiguos Mortífagos y los magos Oscuros, sospechaba. Ojalá pudiera decir algo para facilitar la experiencia de Harry, pero el chico no le creería de todos modos. Tenía una gran capacidad para perdonar y olvidar.

 _Demasiado tremendo,_ pensó Albus. _Lo entrenamos demasiado bien, Lily y yo._

Se estremeció en el siguiente instante y desterró los pensamientos de nuevo. Simplemente no tenía _tiempo_ para arrepentirse.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. —Gracias, señor, por dejarme saber que la Gran Bretaña Mágica está esencialmente bajo ley marcial en este momento —murmuró, y luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Albus suspiró y recurrió a otra de sus tareas, sin dejar que su mente se demorara demasiado en Harry. El chico era tal vez el mago más esencial del mundo en este momento, superando incluso a su hermano, cuyo entrenamiento, según todos los informes, iba bien. Pero había problemas que Albus tenía que resolver que no tenían nada que ver con él, y uno que, hasta ahora, no podía _tener_ nada que ver con él.

Recogió tres cartas, una de Francia, una de Bulgaria y otra del Valle de Godric, y se sentó a pensar en cómo responderlas.

* * *

Harry le susurró la contraseña a la puerta de Snape—había tenido que pedirle a su mentor que la cambiara varias veces antes de que encontraran una que no se refiriera a uno de los miembros de la familia de Harry de una manera poco halagüeña—y la abrió justo a tiempo para encontrar a Snape, recibiendo un Vociferador. El Maestro de Pociones se sentó detrás de su escritorio, haciendo ensayos y luciendo poco impresionado, mientras el sobre rojo se cernía sobre su escritorio y le gritaba.

—¡Y CREÍ QUE ERA UNA ORDEN DE MI MADRE AL PRINCIPIO, Y AHORA ENCONTRÉ QUE ES SUYA! ¿SABÍA CUÁNTO QUERÍA VER DE NUEVO A HARRY, ANTES DE QUE COMENZARA LA ESCUELA? ¿Y CUÁNTO QUERÍA VERME ÉL DE NUEVO? ¿QUÉ DERECHO TIENE A DECIRLE QUE NO PUEDE TENER VISITANTES? ¡SALVÓ A TODOS DE UN MORTÍFAGO! ¿NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE PARA GANAR SU APROBACIÓN?

Harry se cubrió la cara con una mano. Supuso que había sido tonto al pensar que una semana de cartas tranquilas de Draco significaba que tarde o temprano no habría una respuesta explosiva.

El Vociferador cayó en el escritorio de Snape. Él terminó de escribir la línea que había empezado, luego sacó su varita, murmuró un _Incendio_ y quemó el sobre hasta dejarlo crujiente antes de levantar la vista.

—Harry —dijo de manera pareja—. Confío en que tu reunión con Albus fue bien.

Harry rodó los ojos. Había insistido en ir solo a hablar con Dumbledore, y todavía le había tomado casi una semana lograr que Snape estuviera de acuerdo. Ahora tenía que pararse allí mientras Snape usaba una suave Legeremancia sobre él para descubrir si el Director había dejado otra red en su mente. Su mentor se sentó por fin, asintiendo, y dijo: —Tu mente está clara. Ahora. Debo preguntar nuevamente si estás seguro de esta expedición.

Harry se cruzó de brazos. —A menos que usted quiera que no tenga los libros, calderos y túnicas que necesito para el nuevo año escolar, entonces sí.

—Podría llamar a una conocida mía que a menudo compra en el Callejón Diagon, y que ella compre tus pertenencias nuevas por ti —dijo Snape, una oferta que había hecho antes.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Su verano en Lux Aeterna al menos lo había hecho adicto a una cosa, pensó: la sensación de espacio abierto frente a él y el cielo sobre su cabeza. No había sido malo durante las primeras semanas de agosto, ya que podía salir siempre y cuando no se fuera demasiado lejos del castillo, pero durante la última semana, Snape lo había mantenido detrás de las barreras. Los estudiantes llegaban mañana, y no tendría muchas excusas para irse otra vez a menos que fuera volando o a Hogsmeade, y Harry no estaba seguro de que Snape lo permitiría tampoco. —Quiero ir al Callejón Diagon yo mismo.

Snape suspiró. —Muy bien —se puso de pie, lanzó un hechizo de invocación sobre su capa, y le lanzó a Harry una mirada crítica—. Llegaremos pronto —dijo—. Todavía no es mediodía. No necesitas ser tan impaciente.

Harry parpadeó. Tenía los brazos cruzados, pero no daba golpecitos ni suspiraba ni miraba el reloj. No había pensado que parecía tan impaciente. —¿Qué?

Snape entrecerró los ojos como sorprendido por algo, y gesticuló. —Ve a la chimenea, por favor, señor Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos. Su apellido generalmente significaba que había hecho algo mal, pero en este caso, no tenía idea de lo que podría ser. Hizo una pausa para tomar su propia capa de su dormitorio. Con un poco de suerte, si alguien lo reconocía de los artículos periodísticos de Skeeter, podría usar la capucha para protegerse la cara.

* * *

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró cómodamente. Habían llegado a través de la red Flú al Caldero Chorreante, y desde allí, Snape lo había guiado de vuelta al Callejón Diagon. La vista a su alrededor era exactamente lo que Harry quería. Aire fresco, cielo azul, suponía que el día que Snape lo había llevado a Londres no había sido el último día soleado de agosto, después de todo, gente que se movía a su alrededor, que no estaba vitoreando histéricamente o corriendo asustada. Podía sentir una agitación que apenas había notado que estaba muriendo en su estómago.

—Vamos, Harry. James dijo que había establecido una cuenta separada para ti en Gringotts, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió. Snape no dijo nada sobre el resto del contenido de esa carta si no decía nada, suponía. El resto de la carta de James le había advertido a Snape que no tratara de tocar el dinero en la cuenta de Harry. Él hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. A veces, su padre le recordaba tanto a un Draco más inmaduro que comentaba qué poco dinero tenían los Weasley.

—Por aquí —dijo Snape, y guio a Harry por el Callejón.

Recibieron algunas miradas mientras caminaban, pero no muchas. Harry se relajó gradualmente. Probablemente la gente lo miraba distraída, a la manera de alguien que sabía que se suponía que debía reconocer a otra persona, pero que no podía hacerlo. Por supuesto, el último artículo de Skeeter sobre él había sido hace cuatro días, y tenía su magia aún más estrechamente protegida de lo normal.

 _Ellos están mirando de todos modos,_ dijo Regulus, su voz apareció abruptamente en la cabeza de Harry. _Deben sentir algo acerca de ti, pero creo que la mayoría de ellos no puede decir de qué se trata. Eso no significa que no molestarás sus sueños, más tarde._

 _Qué reconfortante._ Harry bufó. _¿Dónde has estado?_

 _Te doy una lección,_ dijo Regulus. _Parece que te has tranquilizado, gracias a Merlín. ¿Lo sientes por lo que hiciste?_

Harry suspiró mientras pasaban Flourish y Blotts. _La parte innecesaria, sí. Pero no puedo lamentarme por disipar la maldición, o enfrentar a Rosier y mantenerlo ocupado cuando podría haber lastimado a alguien más._

Regulus resopló hacia él. _¿Has pensado cómo podrías ayudarme a recuperar mi cuerpo?_

Harry levantó sus manos, haciendo que Snape lo mirara. Harry decidió mantener sus gestos bajo control a partir de ahora. _¡He intentado! Pero_ _cuando todo lo que puedes decirme es “espacio pequeño” y “oscuridad”, eso no ayuda mucho. Te dije lo que creo que sería la mejor oportunidad._

 _Y te dije por qué no funcionaría._ Regulus sonaba malhumorado. _No tengo el control perfecto de las barreras, no cuando no puedo verlas. Pude sacar a Bellatrix fuera de las propiedades Black en las que se había estado escondiendo, pero no puedo abrir las protecciones para una persona y no para otra. Simplemente no tengo ese buen control. Si los abriera a Narcissa para que ella pudiera entrar y buscar, Bellatrix podría entrar también._

Harry negó con la cabeza. _Tendrás que arriesgarte, tarde o temprano, si quieres regresar a tu cuerpo._ Pensó que Regulus probablemente estaba encarcelado en algún lugar de una de las propiedades Black. Eso explicaría por qué ninguno de los Mortífagos había encontrado el cuerpo, y por qué las barreras se habían cerrado de golpe inmediatamente cuando Sirius murió y la herencia se transfirió a Regulus; estaban protegiendo a su nuevo amo. Harry también pensó que era el tipo de cosa que atraería a Voldemort, ya que el relicario que había contenido una parte de su alma también había reposado en algún lugar entre los tesoros Black.

 _Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, no puede haber_ sabido _nada de eso, o se habría llevado su relicario._

 _Escucha,_ Regulus interrumpió sus reflexiones. _No quiero que me encuentre Bellatrix. Eso sería horrible._

 _Estoy de acuerdo, sería horrible,_ dijo Harry. _Pero si estás en una casa Black y no dejas que las barreras se relajen para alguien que sea amigable contigo, entonces nunca serás encontrado._

Regulus suspiró hacia él. _Me parece tranquilizador si estuvieras a mano cuando las barreras caigan, para que pudieras entrar inmediatamente y buscar._

Harry alzó las cejas. _Viste lo que sucedió la última vez que trataste de convencer a Snape de que debería poder irme de Hogwarts y buscarte._ Snape había echado a Regulus de su mente con una juiciosa combinación de Oclumancia y un hechizo de defensa que aún no le había enseñado a Harry, pero que había dejado a Regulus gimiendo de dolor durante horas después.

Regulus suspiró de nuevo. _Lo sé._

Harry negó con la cabeza una vez más, y luego estaban en Gringotts. Harry había estado allí, pero no durante más de un año, y había olvidado lo imponente que era. El mármol blanco brillaba al sol, a veces demasiado brillante para mirar. Las puertas de bronce no estaban mucho mejor, y el uniforme del goblin que estaba parado frente a esas puertas exteriores parecía haber sido hecho por un antiguo Gryffindor que quería superar la llamativa combinación de rojo y oro en la sala común de la Cámara.

Harry se encontró con los ojos del goblin mientras subían los escalones y hacia las puertas. Este era un goblin sureño, y tan diferente de los del norte. Por un lado, su piel era más oscura, sus ojos, cuando se fijaron en Harry, estaban oscuros y sesgados, y parecía que no tenía garras y sólo cinco dedos en cada mano cuando Harry estaba cerca.

No fue hasta que llegaron a la puerta de entrada que Harry se dio cuenta de que el goblin lo estaba estudiando, sus ojos se estrecharon cada vez más a medida que lo observaba. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, así que Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza y entró en la antecámara, donde él y Snape tendrían que atravesar un par de puertas de plata grabadas con la maldición de los goblins sobre los ladrones.

La piel de Harry comenzó a hormiguear en el momento en que entró en la antecámara. Parpadeó y miró detrás del mundo otra vez, preguntándose si vería una red aquí. Estaba algo desconcertado cuando no lo hizo.

Luego miró de lado a lado, y vio brillantes mechones blancos corriendo a cada lado de él. No podía ver la red porque estaba en medio de ella. Él suspiró. _Por supuesto, esta sería especialmente estricta, ya que después de todos estos goblins están protegiendo el dinero del mundo mágico._

—Ven, Harry —dijo Snape de nuevo, y lo condujo hacia adelante. Harry mantuvo sus ojos abiertos y su vista enfocada en la red, sin embargo, lo que lo hizo concentrarse eb una visión mixta de retratos, goblins y magos en la habitación más allá. De vez en cuando tropezaba, pero la firme mano de Snape sobre su hombro lo mantuvo firme.

Se acercaron a un goblin de aspecto aburrido detrás del mostrador, quien se sentó ligeramente al verlos. —Bienvenidos a Gringotts —dijo, con un pulimento tan practicado que Harry se preguntó cómo alguien había escuchado la sinceridad en él—. Mi nombre es Flashkack. ¿Nombre y asunto?

—Harry Potter —dijo Harry tan calmado como pudo. La red se hacía cada vez más brillante a su alrededor, o al menos el haz de luz blanca que estaba frente a él. No entendía por qué, y tenía que esforzarse por mantener su voz bajo control—. He venido por una cuenta que mi padre, James Potter, estableció para mí desde su bóveda.

Flashkack no dijo nada durante un largo momento, simple y constantemente mirándolo. Harry parpadeó, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de la red. Nunca había visto a ninguna otra comportarse así, y se preguntó qué estaba pasando.

 _Por supuesto, todavía tengo mucho que aprender sobre ser_ vates, se recordó a sí mismo.

—Por supuesto —el goblin murmuró por fin, y bruscamente el brillante mechón de la red se calmó a lo que había sido—. Aquí está su llave, señor —pasó la llave de la bóveda con una mano. Harry la tomó, y sintió un leve movimiento de magia al tocar sus dedos. Flashkack una vez más lo miró fijamente, luego dijo—, lo llevaré a su bóveda, señor.

Harry asintió. —Gracias. Le estaríamos agradecidos —escuchó el leve gruñido de Snape detrás de él, y sospechó que el hombre no estaba emocionado con la idea de subir a uno de los carros hacia la bóveda. Harry lo ignoró. Los ojos de Flashkack tampoco lo habrían dejado ir en este momento.

—¿Puedo invitarle —dijo repentinamente Flashkack, su voz áspera y baja—, a asistir a una cierta reunión en una de las habitaciones traseras cuando haya terminado con la bóveda?

Harry sintió que su corazón latía una vez, como en respuesta a la voz inusual. —Acepto —dijo, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Harry —dijo Snape, su voz a un paso o dos de un gruñido.

Harry lo miró con impaciencia. —Mi tutor puede venir conmigo, ¿cierto? —le preguntó a Flashkack.

—Siempre y cuando él prometa no comportarse como un mago, por supuesto —dijo Flashkack.

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca. Dado el contexto, “como un mago” obviamente significaba “ruda y arrogantemente”. —Seré firme con él si lo hace, en nombre de la sangre y la piedra —dijo. Estaba perdido en lo que se refería a las cortesías de los goblins del norte, pero conocía bastante bien a los del sur.

Flashkack ladeó la cabeza, y algo así como una sonrisa tocó su rostro solemne. —Acepto, en nombre de plata y bronce —hizo un gesto hacia una de las puertas protegidas en el otro extremo de la habitación—. Por aquí, señor. Su bóveda está esperando.

* * *

Harry miró una vez alrededor de la habitación, observando la gran cantidad de goblins que estaban alrededor de las paredes, y luego fijó su mirada únicamente en la mesa frente a él. Tenía dos sillas. Harry y Snape se sentarían allí, mientras los goblins se mantenían de pie a su alrededor.

Harry calmó su respiración, su deseo de arremeter, y su certeza instintiva de que los obligaban a sentarse así para que sus cabezas estuvieran más bajas que las de los goblins. No importaba. Él no iba a venir a esta reunión como una especie de conquistador, de todos modos, sino como un potencial _vates_ interesado en escuchar lo que los goblins tenían que decir.

Oyó que Snape tomaba aliento por algún tipo de comentario mordaz, y extendió la mano, apretando el brazo de su mentor. Se aseguró de que fuera el brazo izquierdo, y que su mano cubría la Marca Tenebrosa. Snape dejó escapar su aliento sin hablar. Harry asintió con la cabeza a Flashkack, que había servido como su acompañante, y se sentó.

Se dio cuenta bruscamente de que la red blanca, aunque todavía estaba presente y brillaba a su alrededor cuando miraba, era más tenue aquí que en cualquier otra parte. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, murmuró en voz alta: —No es tan brillante.

Uno de los goblins cerca de la pared dio un sonido áspero que podría haber sido una risa, y dio un paso adelante. Harry vio cómo las cabezas alrededor de la habitación se balanceaban hacia él, orientándolo hacia él—no, Harry se dio cuenta que el goblin que avanzaba un paso o dos, era una _ella._ Había algo en la forma de su rostro y en la forma en que se comportaba, que era diferente de Flashkack, de quien Harry estaba seguro era un macho.

—No —dijo ella—. ¿Y sabes por qué, _vates_?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Tenía miedo por Snape a su lado, atado como una ballesta. Una vez más intentó acercarse y calmarlo con el tacto, pero esta vez no sabía si lo logró. —Por favor, dígame porqué.

—Porque aquí no se intercambia dinero —dijo la goblin, parada con un pie apoyado en el otro mientras lo miraba fijamente—. No se dan claves para las bóvedas —ella sonrió, su sonrisa era una pesadilla de dientes dentados—. La red está ligada al negocio del banco mismo y se refuerza cada vez que los magos toman o agregan riqueza que nos han robado.

Harry se estremeció. Las palabras volvieron a derramarse de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas. —¿Quién hizo eso?

—Ah —dijo la goblin, sin aliento. Los ojos de ella no habían parpadeado, Harry se dio cuenta de repente, y tampoco apartó la mirada de él. Era como estar atrapado en un taladro de piedra—. La mayoría de las criaturas mágicas no tienen ninguna respuesta para eso. Pero en nuestro caso, lo sabemos. Trabajamos como socios iguales con los magos hasta que nos negamos a darle cierto tesoro que él quería. Lo tomó de todos modos, y la creó de tal forma que cada intercambio fortalece los lazos. Se llamaba Salazar Slytherin.

Harry sintió una sacudida de Snape. —Nunca hizo nada por el estilo —espetó el Jefe de Slytherin—. Era un mago Oscuro, no se puede negar eso, pero no tenía necesidad de robar tesoros de los goblins o tejer redes. Estás mintiendo.

La reacción fue instantánea. Varios goblins alrededor de las paredes levantaron sus manos, y Harry vio que tenían arcos como los goblins del norte, salvo que sus flechas no brillaban del color blanco, sino plateadas. Harry sintió el zumbido proveniente de esas flechas. No reconoció la magia, pero dudaba que fuera bueno para Snape si los rayos lo golpeaban en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

La goblin volvió la cabeza, lentamente, para mirar a Snape. Ella parecía entretenerse más que nada, pensó Harry, al menos si él estaba leyendo correctamente las arrugas que corrían alrededor de sus ojos oscuros. —¿ _Llamarías_ mentirosa al _hanarz_ de los goblins de Gringotts en su cara? —ella preguntó.

Harry hizo una mueca. Recordando lo mucho que los goblins del norte habían valorado la honestidad, tenía algunas suposiciones sobre la profundidad del insulto que Snape acababa de dar a la _hanarz_. —Por favor, perdónalo —dijo, asegurándose de no ponerse de pie o meterse entre Snape y las flechas, aunque quería hacerlo—. No está familiarizado con todo esto, y es el Jefe de la Casa que Salazar Slytherin estableció en Hogwarts. Cree que está diciendo la verdad.

—Hablar la verdad no siempre implica llamar a otros mentirosos, Harry Potter —murmuró la _hanarz—_. ¿No estarías de acuerdo?

Harry asintió de mala gana.

—¿Y tienes una idea de cuánto significa la honestidad para nosotros?

Harry tuvo que asentir de nuevo.

—Entonces dime —dijo la _hanarz_ , tono distante y desapegado, como si enfrentara un problema intelectual—, ¿por qué no habría de morir?

Harry alzó las cejas. _Bueno, ellos valoran la honestidad._ —Si lo matas —dijo—, entonces no te ayudaré, y lo más probable es que mate a muchos de ustedes a cambio, en una explosión de ira. Lo amo, y aunque a veces es un idiota, no los dejaré tocarlo.

La _hanarz_ lo consideró en silencio. Entonces ella asintió una vez, y los arcos a lo largo de las paredes bajaron. Harry se sentó, y se dio cuenta de la respiración áspera de Snape junto a él. No se volvió y le preguntó a su mentor cómo estaba. Era obvio cómo estaba, enojado y aterrorizado casi sin sentido. Harry esperaba que la reunión no durara mucho en este momento. Snape siempre comenzaba a decir cosas desafortunadas cuando estaba muy enojado.

—Bien dicho —dijo la _hanarz—_. Ahora, dime lo que planeas hacer sobre nuestra red, pequeño _vates._

Harry la consideró. —Tendría que cerrar el banco para disipar la red, ¿no?

—Detener el intercambio de dinero, querrás decir —dijo la goblin, sin parecer molesta en absoluto.

Harry asintió. —Y eso, por supuesto, destruiría uno de los pilares de la sociedad mágica —dijo.

La _hanarz_ no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró expectante. Harry la miró a los ojos y descubrió que podía ignorar los ojos de los goblins que miraban. La siguieron y obedecieron tan profundamente que la suya era la única mirada que importaba.

Tomó un respiro profundo. —No puedo destruirlo ahora mismo, así como tampoco puedo destruir los baluarte que mantienen cautivos a tus primos del norte —comenzó.

—¿Pero? —la _hanarz_ le _sugirió_ , en lugar de enojarse como Harry había esperado, una débil sonrisa tocando sus labios. Harry revisó su opinión sobre su astucia. Tal vez ella nunca había tenido la intención de matar a Snape, después de todo, o al menos había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera.

—Puedo prometer intentarlo —dijo Harry suavemente.

La _hanarz_ asintió una vez. —¿Lo juras por sangre y piedra, por plata y bronce?

—Más —dijo Harry. _Aquí es donde mi educación es útil—._ Lo juro por el oro.

El murmullo de voces a su alrededor comenzó de nuevo, y la _hanarz_ retrocedió para descansar contra la pared. Flashkack se adelantó para escoltarlos fuera de la habitación. Harry se levantó agradecido, estirando los músculos tensos y rezando para que Snape se mantuviera en silencio hasta que estuvieran a salvo. Afortunadamente, lo hizo.

Por supuesto, sus primeras palabras una vez que estaban navegando por el túnel hacia el carro que los había traído hasta allí fueron: —Supongo que esa promesa valió tan poco que inmediatamente tuvieron que dejarnos ir, sin siquiera despedirse.

—Incorrecto, mago —dijo Flashkack, volteándose para mirar a Snape a los ojos—. Esa promesa vale _tanto_ que no necesitamos preguntar nada más al señor Potter. Él cumplirá su juramento.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el túnel que tenía delante, e intentó no oír el murmullo de Snape ni la mirada especulativa del goblin. Se estaba enrollando en más y más complicaciones, pero siempre había sospechado que eso sucedería. La vida no era simple ni fácil.

* * *

Harry miró alrededor con inquietud. No era que no supiera sobre la magia Oscura, se dijo a sí mismo. La había practicado, por el amor de Merlín.

Pero había algo en el Callejón Knockturn que lo ponía nervioso de todos modos. Tal vez era el aire de pequeñas transacciones sórdidas que ocurrían aquí, pensó Harry, alejándose de una bruja que salió de una tienda con una cortina tan gruesa que Harry no pudo distinguir nada de lo que vendía. Sabía algo de magia Oscura, sí, y la oscuridad profunda y salvaje que había venido y bailado con él en la Noche de Walpurgis. Sabía muy poco de la oscuridad a la que la pobreza y la desesperación podían conducir.

La bruja pasó arrastrando los pies, le dirigió una tos seca y temblorosa, y abrió el pañuelo que sostenía, recogiendo un puñado de polvos grises para frotarse en la cara. Una mirada de éxtasis superó sus rasgos. Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—Por aquí.

Snape salió de la tienda de boticarios, para alivio de Harry, y lo condujo hacia la entrada del Callejón Knockturn. Había insistido en que Harry permaneciera dentro de su vista, con su capa levantada, pero no lo había dejado entrar a la tienda. Ahora, por la forma en que caminaba, estaba obviamente decidido a irse.

Sin embargo, Harry no había llegado lejos cuando la fuerza que evidentemente se deleitaba en hacer su vida difícil decidió hacerlo nuevamente.

Dos hombres llevaban una caja de una tienda a otra, obviamente temblando bajo su peso. Estaban pasando justo enfrente de Harry y Snape cuando dejaron caer la caja y se abrió, astillas de madera que volaban en varias direcciones. Harry las esquivó.

Casi de inmediato, hubo un siseo horrible.

Los hombres gritaron. Harry bajó la mano de su rostro para ver serpientes que se amontonaban sobre ellos, cuerpos pequeños, ágiles y dorados que se movían con asombrosa rapidez, concentrándose en un lugar y mordiendo una y otra vez. Uno de los magos convulsionó y cayó. El otro logró mantener los pies, pero por la mirada vidriosa en sus ojos, no pasaría mucho antes de que sucumbiera al veneno.

Actuando por instinto, Harry dio un paso adelante. —¡Deténganse! —gritó, y por el tirón que Snape dio a su lado, supo que había sido en Pársel.

Y todas las serpientes se _detuvieron_ , como una, sus cuerpos reaccionando como el cuerpo de la serpiente artificial de los tesoros Black que atacó a Draco el año pasado. Entonces sus cabezas se volvieron hacia él, también todas juntas, y un siseo se arremolinaba entre ellas, formándose en palabras que parecían emerger finalmente de una serpiente en el centro de la pila.

— _¿Quién habla al Quiver? ¿Quién habla con los Muchos?_

Harry tragó saliva. Sabía que tenía una pequeña multitud, gente que se asomaba de las tiendas para mirar, pero no podía concentrarse en eso ante la información que acababa de recibir. Los Muchos eran cobras de colmena, un tipo de serpiente mágica de Sudáfrica. Eran extremadamente difíciles de matar, ya que eran esencialmente una sola mente en muchos cuerpos, y matar a un cuerpo pequeño simplemente provocaría que la mente pasara a otro huésped. Podrían morder e inyectar veneno en una víctima que mataría al ser reforzada una y otra vez por múltiples bocas, o escupir su veneno a los ojos de su víctima. Un libro que Harry había leído incluso sugería que podían poseer magos, si realmente lo intentaban. Fuera de control, serían más que una amenaza.

Tenía la oportunidad de evitar que eso sucediera, y era más que suficiente. —Soy yo —dijo, dando un paso al frente sólo para no ver accidentalmente a ningún mago por el rabillo del ojo y hablar en inglés—. Soy un hablante de Pársel, y les pido que dejen de atacar a esos magos.

 _—Uno está muerto, hablante de Pársel_ —dijo, sibilante—. _Y nos sacaron de nuestro cálido refugio y nos trajeron aquí, cortando a los Muchos a la mitad. Tenían la intención de cortarnos y aplastarnos y usar nuestros huevos. ¿Por qué deberíamos perdonarlos?_

Harry tragó saliva. —Supongo que no tienes ningún motivo para hacerlo —dijo—. Pero te pido que lo hagas.

—¿ _Y las otras personas también? —_ había un tono burlón en las voces ahora—. _¿Deberán los Muchos abstenerse de atacar a otras personas, porque nos pides que lo hagamos?_

—Eventualmente, debes saber que te matarán —dijo Harry—. No puedes volver a casa desde aquí, está demasiado lejos. Los cazadores vendrán y te matarán. Puedo salvarle la vida a los Muchos.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego todas las serpientes dejaron a los magos muertos y lo alcanzaron como una sola. Se movieron increíblemente rápido, y esquivaron suavemente el hechizo que Snape les disparó.

Harry se obligó a quedarse quieto mientras las serpientes se arremolinaban en su cuerpo, envolviendo sus brazos, su pecho y sus piernas. Una se colocó alrededor de su cuello, y sostuvo su cuerpo frente a su rostro, meciéndose. Harry podía ver la capucha que se expandía alrededor de su cuello, y la marca, convertida en un delicado verde dorado por la luz detrás de ella: el símbolo del infinito, la eternidad o la muerte. Los ojos de la cobra eran dorados. Podía escupir en sus ojos, y él quedaría permanentemente cegado. No había cura para esa clase de ceguera que alguien conociera, mágica o Muggle, aunque las mordeduras ordinarias de los Muchos podían curarse.

Harry sostuvo los ojos de la cobra y esperó.

El silbido una vez más se convirtió en una sola voz. — _¿Qué le darías al Quiver, hablante de Pársel?_

—Hay un santuario —dijo Harry cuidadosamente—. Un bosque en el lugar donde vivo donde muchas criaturas mágicas viven y corren libres de la interferencia de los magos. Te llevaré allí y te liberaré. No es el hogar natural de los Muchos, pero pueden comenzar uno nuevo.

Hubo un largo silencio, a menos que uno contara el sonido de las escamas raspándose sobre él. Harry respiró superficialmente. Estaba seguro de que Snape lo estaba mirando con horror, pero no podía mirarlo y ver si eso era cierto. Sólo podía ver la cobra justo en frente de su rostro, balanceándose adelante y atrás, de un lado a otro.

Se le ocurrió que podría ser lo último que vería.

—¿ _Y si los cazadores siguen a los Muchos incluso allí? —_ sisearon entonces—. _Pueden. Nos persiguieron en nuestro cálido cubil, muy lejos de los magos. ¿Nos defenderás?_

Harry se acomodó. Era hablante de Pársel, el único tipo de mago que podía hablar con estas criaturas, y tenía un deber que ningún otro mago en esta situación podía tener. —Lo haré.

Los Muchos se deslizaron hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre él. Harry se dio cuenta de que en realidad se estaban moviendo en un patrón, las serpientes en el lado superior derecho de su pecho se deslizaban lentamente hacia la izquierda y luego se enredaban alrededor de sus piernas, mientras que otras serpientes se arrastraban sobre su espalda y hombros y hacia arriba. Sólo la que estaba frente a su cara no alteró su posición.

_—Aceptamos._

Harry dejó escapar un breve suspiro, luego giró su cabeza, cuidadosamente, para mirar a Snape. La cara de su mentor estaba furiosa otra vez, pero eso no era una sorpresa.

—Voy a Aparicionar ahora —dijo Harry en voz baja—. No creo que sea una buena idea ir con un Traslador o a través del Flú. Juro que sólo iré a Hogsmeade, y a ninguna otra parte.

Snape bajó la cabeza. —Estaré detrás de ti —dijo.

Harry asintió, reunió su fuerza a su alrededor y Aparicionó.

* * *

Harry vio como los Muchos fluían lejos de él hacia el Bosque Prohibido, una marea de verde y dorado, y suspiró. Se enderezó, sacudiendo las manos, y luego se volvió hacia Snape, quien lo había seguido a cada paso del camino desde Hogsmeade.

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa qué hacer —dijo.

Snape simplemente lo miró, la cara en blanco. Harry no tenía manera de decir lo que estaba pensando. Abrió la boca para defenderse nuevamente, y fue interrumpido por una voz profunda y confiada que se deslizó por detrás de él.

—¿Señor Potter?

Harry se giró rápidamente. Dos magos altos con capas grises caminaban hacia él desde la dirección de Hogsmeade. Uno de ellos sostenía un pergamino frente a él, del cual leyó mientras se detenían a unos pocos pies de Harry.

—Señor Harry Potter, hoy ha cometido dos crímenes —dijo—. Uno es el uso de sus habilidades con el Pársel, un talento Oscuro prohibido según el Edicto del Ministerio 6.8.0. El otro es no completarsu registro como hablante de Pársel, y por lo tanto, desear ocultar su magia Oscura a otros —bajó el pergamino, y él y el otro mago sacaron sus varitas. Harry no podía ver sus caras bajo sus capuchas bajas, pero sabía por la voz del mago que estaba sonriendo—. Vendrá con nosotros ahora. Lo acompañaremos con el Ministro Fudge.

Harry se puso rígido. —¿Y quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó.

—Oh, tenemos un título oficial —dijo el mago que no había hablado tan lejos todavía—, pero nunca lo recuerdo. Llámenos los Sabuesos. Olfateamos la magia Oscura.

Harry suspiró. Una mirada a Snape lo mostró a una pulgada de explotar. Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Mi tutor puede venir conmigo? —preguntó, mientras comenzaba a despojarse de los paquetes encogidos que tenía en el Callejón Diagon. No había ninguna razón para llevarlos con él.

—Ah —dijo el mago que había leído el pergamino—. Por supuesto —dio un paso adelante y agarró el hombro de Harry—. Me temo que no.

Y luego usó la Doble Aparición, arrastrando a Harry con él, cortando el enojado rugido de Snape mientras avanzaban.


	10. Los sabuesos

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 8: Los Sabuesos**  

 

Harry salió de la de la Aparición con el estómago sobresaltado, pero con el susurro de Regulus en su cabeza, _Estás en algún lugar del Ministerio. Una de las salas de interrogatorio. Las reconozco del momento en que me trajeron aquí._

 _Hay todo tipo de cosas interesantes que no me has contado sobre ti, ¿verdad?_ Harry se concentró en las palabras para evitar entrar en pánico. Parpadeó y pestañeó otra vez, y miró alrededor de la habitación cuando se hizo evidente que los magos de capa gris simplemente habían soltado sus brazos y no habían hecho más intentos de confinarlo.

Estaba completamente en blanco, las paredes hechas de piedra gris, bloques sin una unión visible o costura entre ellos. No había fotografías, retratos u otras decoraciones en ellos, y el único mobiliario era una silla detrás de él, en la que uno de sus captores lo empujó rápidamente. Harry sintió que sus manos se apretaban ante la expectativa de algo, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que era una paliza o un ataque sorpresa. Las paredes y la silla no eran _naturales_.

Y los magos no lo trataban como a un prisionero temido. Harry los miró.

Uno de ellos, Harry pensó que era él quien le había leído el pergamino, se rio entre dientes. —Oh, mira, Grim, ¡el gatito tiene garras!

Grim, quien aparentemente era el otro mago, se rio más fuerte. Barrió la capucha hacia atrás y se reveló como un hombre confiado, guapo, de aspecto joven, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Harry no le hubiera echado un vistazo si se cruzaran en el Callejón Diagon. —Yo diría que sí —respondió—. O, al menos, colmillos. Ya viste lo que hizo en Knockturn, Crup.

Crup hizo un sonido de disgusto en voz baja y se retiró la capucha. Él mismo tenía el cabello castaño, pero sus ojos marrones y su rostro eran completamente ordinarios. —Sí, tienes razón.

—¿Me estaban observando en el Callejón Knockturn? —preguntó Harry. Archivó algunas preguntas para más tarde, como por qué se llamaban por nombres de perros. Uno de ellos había dicho algo sobre ser Sabuesos justo antes de Aparicionar con Harry, pero no sabía lo que eso podría significar.

—Por supuesto —dijo Crup—. Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Eres un hablante de Pársel que se negó a completar su registro, y luego fuiste a la Oficina de Aurores y actuaste como si conocieras al Jefe de Aurores. Eres interesante. Cuando bajaste por el Callejón Knockturn, sólo te hiciste más interesante —él sonrió, y Harry vio que se le helaban los ojos. Su cara ordinaria podría mentir, entonces. Por supuesto, la forma en que se movió ya le había dicho eso a Harry; parecía haber tenido entrenamiento de asistente de guerra—. Y luego hablaste con serpientes. Descuidado, señor Potter, muy descuidado. Si quisiera que su don Oscuro permaneciera en secreto, no debería haberlo usado en público.

Harry luchó contra la tentación de mostrar sus dientes. Su mejor opción en estas circunstancias era permanecer callado y lo más educado posible. No entendía por qué estaban tan seguros, ya que parecían conscientes de su poder, pero eso sólo lo hacía más cauteloso a cambio. Tal vez tenía alguna ventaja que compensara su magia.

—Lo último que supe, salvar la vida de alguien era considerado laudatorio —dijo—. Convencí a los Muchos de venir conmigo al Bosque Prohibido, en lugar de atacar a otras personas en el Callejón Knockturn.

Crup se rio de él, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Su risa parecía un ladrido, recordándole a Harry la de Sirius. —¿Cómo lo sabríamos, señor Potter? Vi a dos magos caer mordidos por los Muchos, y luego las  serpientes emigraron hacia usted. Luego huyeron del callejón como criminales. Quizás usted ordenó a las serpientes que dejaran de atacar, pero ¿cómo iba a saber eso? _No_ hablo Pársel.

—¿No debería haber sido obvio? —preguntó Harry.

—No —dijo Grim, su cara se había vuelto oscura—. Fuiste atrapado usando tus criaturas asquerosas, y también podrías admitirlo, escoria de mago Oscuro.

Crup se acercó y puso una mano en el brazo de su compañero. —Grim —lo reprendió—. El chico ni siquiera sabe por qué nosotros, y no los Aurores, lo trajimos hasta aquí todavía. Creo que primero deberíamos explicarlo —se enfrentó a Harry—. Has oído el nombre Sabuesos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 _No entiendo,_ murmuró Regulus. _Casi puedo ver en sus mentes, lo que debería significar que tienen una conexión con el Señor Oscuro, pero estoy siendo bloqueado. Hay una pared de algún tipo. ¿Crees que sean Legeremantes?_

 _No lo sé,_ pensó Harry.

—Nosotros somos los que rastreamos y olemos el mal —dijo Crup, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con orgullo—. Deberíamos saber lo que significa la oscuridad. Algunos de nosotros fuimos Aurores que nos acercábamos demasiado a nuestros enemigos. Otros en realidad sirvieron como espías o mensajeros para el último Señor Oscuro. Algunos de nosotros simplemente teníamos talento natural en las Artes Oscuras, pero elegimos servir al Ministerio en lugar de actuar en contra del bien del mundo mágico. Somos un buen grupo, tan bueno como encontrarás, pero seguimos el olor del mal. Y eso significa que somos los perfectos para hacer cumplir los nuevos edictos del Ministro. Los Aurores son a menudo tediosos, con sus trámites y sus legalidades. Lo que necesitas en una guerra es alguien que puede actuar rápidamente.

—Nunca he oído hablar de ustedes —dijo Harry, volviendo a la calma nuevamente—. Y debería. Yo he _estudiado_ la historia, y me habría dado cuenta de si había perros corriendo y deteniendo criminales.

Crup resopló. —Eso es porque somos nuevos, pequeño gatito. El Ministro nos necesitó, y entonces nos creó, sacándonos de otros departamentos —le sonrió a Harry—. En realidad, eres la segunda persona que arrestamos. ¿No te sientes especial?

—Tampoco anunció su creación —insistió Harry, tratando de ignorar la sensación de malestar en el estómago—. Y debería haberlo hecho. Hay leyes que dicen que una nueva fuerza como esta debería recibir noticias y cobertura de la prensa.

Grim suspiró y presionó su mano sobre su corazón. —Por desgracia, tuvimos que sacrificar eso por el bien de cumplir con nuestro deber. El Ministro decidió que seríamos más efectivos si nadie sabía de nosotros o de nuestra última misión por un tiempo.

Harry trató de tragar. Era difícil con la garganta seca. _Estos son la policía secreta de Fudge, esencialmente._ —¿Y cuál es su misión principal? —preguntó, escribiendo una nota en su voz como si estuviera impresionado, jugando con ella.

—Deshacernos de toda la magia oscura en Gran Bretaña.

Respondieron juntos, y sus voces eran apasionadas y sus ojos claros. Harry no tenía dudas de que esto era algo que les importaba, más allá de todas las bromas que habían hecho. Él negó con la cabeza, lentamente, sintiendo una oleada de compasión por ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —desafió a Crup—. ¿No crees que podemos hacerlo, gatito?

—No —dijo Harry—. Hay artefactos Oscuros escondidos en las mansiones de toda Gran Bretaña, y muchos magos Oscuros que ocultan sus dones. ¿Cómo diablos van a encontrar a todos los que podrían hacer un hechizo que no aprueban? —estaba pensando en Connor, cuyo obsequio de compulsión no era de conocimiento común y no podía ser erradicado de su mente sin _romper_ su mente. ¿Lo obligarían a firmar un formulario diciendo que nunca más lo usaría? ¿O tomarían la oportunidad de romperlo para hacerle algo más “ligero”?

—Nos conformaremos con deshacernos de los practicantes públicos primero —dijo Grim—. Como tú.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No planeo dejar de usar Pársel, especialmente cuando puedo usarlo para salvar vidas.

Crup se puso de pie. —Eso era todo lo que estábamos esperando —dijo, y agarró el hombro de Harry, y lo arrastró hacia adelante.

Harry se tensó, queriendo arremeter, pero luego se recordó a sí mismo que los Sabuesos todavía estaban dentro de los límites de la ley tal como los conocía. No podía golpear y lastimar a alguien que sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Dejó que Crup lo arrastrara a la habitación contigua.

 _Harry,_ dijo Regulus abruptamente. _¿Están usando algo alrededor de sus cuellos?_

Harry logró girar su cabeza y entrecerrar los ojos hacia la garganta de Crup. _Sí,_ él envió de vuelta. _Parece un collar, aunque no puedo verlo todo, y está hecho de plata._ La mirada rápida que envió Grim confirmó que llevaba lo que parecía lo mismo. _Me pregunto si su parecido con los perros realmente va tan lejos que tienen que estar encadenados a la pared por la noche._

 _Sí, puedo verlos ahora,_ dijo Regulus. _Eso es lo que me mantiene fuera de sus mentes. Qué extraño. No sé por qué querrían bloquear el acceso a mí, cómo podrían saber de algo como yo._

Harry estaba a punto de responder, pero luego vio la cara del hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio frente a él, y tragó saliva.

Era el Ministro Fudge; Harry lo sabía _por cada imagen que había visto en El Profeta Diario._ El Ministro normalmente parecía regordete y seguro de sí mismo. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía la expresión de un hombre perseguido día y noche por una pesada carga, y se puso de pie cuando vio a Harry y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Sus ojos examinaron a Harry atentamente, pareciendo demorarse especialmente en la cicatriz del rayo en su frente.

—Sí —susurró—. Sí, es él.

Crup asintió. —Sí, señor. Y acaba de decir que tenía la intención de seguir usando el Pársel. Si lo dejamos en libertad, volverá a practicar magia Oscura —depositó a Harry en una silla frente al escritorio, que era grande y estaba hecho de caoba pulida. Harry trató de mirar alrededor de la habitación, pero aparte de saber que era más grande que la sala de interrogatorios y de color rojo, no podía ver mucho. Crup siguió revoloteando sobre él—. Daré mi palabra de que lo vi practicarlo, señor, y por supuesto Grim me respaldará.

—Por supuesto —dijo Grim. Él tomó una posición en el otro lado del escritorio. Harry no pensó que era una coincidencia que la postura bloqueara a Harry de tener un camino fácil hacia el Ministro.

 _Al menos, me impediría tener un camino físico fácil hacia él._ Harry dejó que sus labios se curvaran en desprecio. _¿Quién creen que soy? Mi magia todavía podía alcanzarlo y destruirle la vida antes de que pudieran moverse._

Sintió la tentación, una vez más, de simplemente hacer algo así, atacar y clavar a Fudge contra la pared con su magia, como una vez había inmovilizado a Dumbledore y a su hermano. Pero Harry se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que ejercer control sobre su temperamento. No podía simplemente atacar a todos los que no le gustaban. Eso no era lo que hacía un mago adulto, y era obvio que tendría que ser el adulto aquí, ya que nadie más estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse como voluntario.

—Entonces —dijo Fudge, moviendo la cabeza—, la ley es muy clara —se giró hacia Harry—. Señor Potter, ¿entiende por qué lo trajeron aquí?

Harry lo miró a los ojos y dio gracias por la máscara profunda y tranquila que Lily le había hecho practicar hasta que fuera natural. Podía invocarla ahora, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo con Snape, que lo alentaba a ser más abierto, porque había pasado años viviendo bajo lo mismo. —No, Ministro —dijo—. Lamento que mi uso del Pársel ofendiera al señor Grim y al señor Crup, pero actué como lo hice para evitar que los Muchos mordieran a los magos en los Callejones Knockturn y Diagon. Yo argumentaría que violé la ley en ignorancia, no en uso malicioso de la magia Oscura.

—El desconocimiento de la ley no es excusa —replicó Fudge, con los ojos brillantes de triunfo—. Y es una coincidencia conveniente, ¿no es así, que han aparecido pociones Oscuras últimamente en el mercado y que utilizan los huevos y las escalas de los Muchos? ¿Supongo que va a argumentar que sólo _pasó_ a ser capaz de tomar el control de las serpientes, y que sólo _pasó_ a aparecer en Knockturn en un día que estabas ahí?

—Cualquier hablante de Pársel podría haber ordenado a las serpientes, señor —dijo Harry. Regulus estaba murmurando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, por su falta de respeto y por lo idiotas que eran, no estaba ayudando, así que decidió ignorarlo—. Y no sabía sobre las pociones Oscuras. Lamento que hayan sido un problema y una plaga para su administración —él decidió que un poco de adulación juiciosa no podría doler—. Sé que ha estado haciendo todo lo posible por todos nosotros en la Gran Bretaña Mágica. Ha hecho un trabajo extraordinario. — _Especialmente considerando que eres lo suficientemente suave como para haber esperado que arruinarías tu primer año en el cargo—._ Odiaría actuar contra eso o socavarlo de alguna manera —inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, como contrito.

Funcionó, al menos parcialmente. Vio a Fudge hincharse y pasó una orgullosa mano por su pecho. —Sí, bueno, hago mi mejor esfuerzo —dijo, y tosió. Luego su rostro se oscureció de nuevo—. Y eso significa aprobar leyes más estrictas contra magos Oscuros como tú. ¿O discutirías con eso?

—Para nada, señor —dijo Harry. Sus pensamientos eran puntiagudos, su mente clara como el cristal. No creía poder decir o hacer demasiado para calmar los temores de Fudge, pero esperaba que al menos pudiera evitar que lo dañen tanto como pudieran—. La magia Oscura como la magia compulsiva podría amenazar las voluntades de los demás, y estoy en contra de eso.

Estaba desconcertado cuando Fudge se rio. —Por supuesto que sí —dijo—. ¿Desde cuándo los Señores Oscuros se preocuparon por las voluntades de los demás?

Harry lo miró. —¿Cree que soy un Señor Oscuro, señor?

—Por supuesto que lo eres —Fudge agitó su mano—. No tan malo como, como Tú-Sabes-Quien por supuesto, pero aún estás en ascenso. Y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para evitar eso —se lanzó a lo que Harry pensó que era probablemente un discurso practicado—. Todos lo hicimos muy mal en la Primera Guerra, por supuesto, pero eso fue porque no estábamos preparados. Esta vez, sabemos las señales que debemos observar —hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Grim, y el hombre corrió al otro lado de la habitación para buscar algo hecho de papel, por el sonido de ello—. Esta vez, no nos atraparán con nuestros pantalones alrededor de los tobillos —levantó una mano y apuntó con un dedo a Harry—. ¡Incluso los Señores Oscuros están sujetos a la regla de la ley de los magos, señor Potter!

Harry ocultó su desprecio tanto como fue posible. Sabía por el libro que Hawthorn Parkinson le había dado el año pasado, en ataduras, que eso no era cierto. Los Señores Oscuros y los Señores de la Luz generalmente ignoraban los límites de la ley porque podían permitirse el lujo de hacerlo, aunque los Señores de la Luz a veces fingían, como Dumbledore, obedecer las reglas. Pero el poder mágico siempre ha sido la mejor carta de triunfo en esas discusiones. Si Voldemort estaba parado allí, por supuesto que no dudaría en usar la magia para arrojar a los imbéciles a las paredes.

 _Pero no soy un Señor Oscuro,_ Harry se recordó a sí mismo. _No soy ningún tipo de Señor. Es por eso que soy diferente de ellos. No voy a herir a personas inocentes que realmente piensan que están protegiendo el mundo mágico._

Mantuvo la voz tranquila, su rostro amistoso y abierto. —¿Qué se necesitaría para convencerlo de que no soy un Señor Oscuro, Ministro?

—Tuviste la oportunidad de hacer eso ya —le replicó Fudge regiamente, mientras Grim se acercaba a él, tambaleándose bajo el peso del gran trozo de papel—. Te ofrecimos la oportunidad de registrarte como cualquier otro mago Oscuro. Te negaste a hacerlo.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo Harry, entrecerrando los ojos—. Me dijeron que mi caso era único. A ningún otro mago Oscuro se le pidió que dejara de usar la magia Oscura. En cambio, yo era el único.

Fudge negó con la cabeza. —Eso es porque eres un Señor Oscuro.

Harry se preguntó si el Ministro sabría qué era la lógica circular si bailara desnuda frente a él. —Señor-

Grim logró sacudir el inmenso trozo de pergamino con un grito. Harry miró. Era un gráfico, podía distinguir un poco, y cuidadosamente etiquetado con casillas de diferentes colores, pero no podía decir lo que decían las palabras; todas estaban escritas cuidadosamente en su lugar con letras minúsculas.

—Ya ves —dijo Fudge, gesticulando hacia el pergamino—, sabemos que eres un Señor Oscuro. No importa lo que puedas decir, sabemos que tienes talentos Oscuros, y seguirás el camino de Grindelwald y… Ya-Sabes-Quien. Tenemos un _gráfico_ que te compara con ellos —miró a Harry triunfalmente.

Harry se preguntó cuándo el gobierno de la Gran Bretaña Mágica se había vuelto tan desesperadamente patético. Mantuvo su voz lo más calmada posible cuando dijo: —Señor, no puedo leer el grafico.

—Deberías poder hacerlo —le susurró Crup al oído—. ¿Qué clase de _Señor Oscuro_ tiene problemas con sus ojos?

Harry lo miró y luego se volvió a tiempo para ver a Fudge clavando un dedo en una de las casillas. —¿Lo ves? —preguntó, mirando a Harry—. Hablas la lengua de Pársel. Tú-Sabes-Quién habló Parsel. Y Grindelwald habló… bueno, no habló con las serpientes, pero habló con los asesinos y los usó como parte de su ejército —Fudge se burló—. La conexión tiene sentido. Este es sólo el primero de muchos hilos, pero fue el primero que nos llevó a sospechar que pudieras ser el Señor Oscuro. No es prudente exponer tu habilidad para hablar serpientes, _mi señor._ No es prudente.

 _Podrías atacarlos,_ susurró Regulus. _Incluso te apoyaría. No elegiste venir aquí, y creo que deberías volver con las personas que te aman y que pueden protegerte lo antes posible. Golpéalos con magia y luego regresa a casa. Vamos_ , _Harry. Sabes que podrías hacerlo._

 _Y esa es precisamente la razón por la que no lo haré, le_ respondió Harry. _El hecho de que pueda no significa que deba hacerlo._ Intentó respirar desesperadamente, porque esa tentación estaba sonando mejor por minuto, y volvió a fijar su mirada en la cara de Fudge. —¿Cuáles son algunos de los otros hilos que lo llevaron a estar seguro de mi incipiente Señoría, señor? —preguntó.

Fudge parecía ligeramente decepcionado de que Harry no sólo confesara ser un Señor Oscuro en ese momento, sino que asintió y señaló otra casilla. —El Señor Oscuro estaba en la escuela hace cincuenta años cuando la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió por última vez —dijo—. Estuviste en la escuela hace dos años cuando se abrió por última vez la Cámara de los Secretos. Grindelwald, bueno, él no estaba en Hogwarts, ya que no asistió, pero estaba en Durmstrang y tenía iniciaciones para su Guardia del Rayo en una cueva subterránea —frunció el ceño con severidad hacia Harry—. ¿Vas a descartar todo esto como una _coincidencia_?

—No especialmente —dijo Harry—. Abrí la Cámara y me involucré en las petrificaciones de estudiantes porque Voldemort me poseía, señor —no se perdió la forma en que Fudge se estremeció ante el nombre y miró por encima de su hombro, como si esperara encontrar a Voldemort escondido en la esquina—. Así que no fue una coincidencia. Eso no significa que soy malvado y Oscuro.

Fudge negó con la cabeza. —No saldrás de esta, señor Potter. Lo sabemos _todo —_ señaló otra casilla—. Los ejércitos. Grindelwald usó thestrals, porque podía hablar con ellos. Ya-Sabes-Quien hizo tratos con los gigantes y otras criaturas para marchar con él, y por supuesto, el hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback era famoso por ser parte de sus tropas malvadas. Y ahora has liberado a los Dementores —se volvió hacia Harry y esperó, como si lo que quería decir fuera obvio.

Harry lo miró. —Le he dicho al Ministerio la verdad sobre ese punto, señor —dijo—. Los envié de regreso a las  pesadillas. No los mantuve para construir un ejército privado —no sabía si reírse o llorar. De todas las sospechas que alguien podría tener acerca de por qué había liberado a los Dementores, no había pensado que _esta_ sería una de ellas.

—Nadie ha visto a un Dementor desde ese día —entonó Fudge—. ¿Realmente los desterraste, o los enviaste a algún lugar seguro y secreto, con instrucciones de reproducirse y esperarte?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No es eso último, señor. No quiero ser un Señor. No ordenaría que una criatura mágica atacara a nadie más. — _Pero usaste a Sylarana para amenazar a la gente,_ susurró su conciencia. Harry hizo una mueca y lo apartó—. Lo prometo, soy un leal súbdito de la Gran Bretaña Mágica. ¿No hay _nada_ que pueda hacer para demostrarle esto? —sintió un toque de verdadero nerviosismo bajo su irritación y compasión. Había esperado poder persuadir a Fudge como lo había hecho con tantas otras personas, pero el Ministro mostraba una completa ceguera ante la lógica básica. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que podía manejar con danzas y rituales.

—Bien —dijo Fudge—. Quizás una cosa.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, receloso de nuevo. Había sido encadenado a esto, muy probablemente, pero ahora que estaba aquí, no tuvo más remedio que preguntar: —¿Qué cosa sería eso, Ministro?

—Ya que nos costó a los Dementores y ya no podemos mantener a los prisioneros seguros en Azkaban —dijo Fudge, señalando hacia una puerta en la parte posterior de la habitación—, tenemos un nuevo método para determinar si los magos son seguros para ser liberados en la sociedad en general —la puerta se abrió, y lo que parecía ser una bola de plata con piernas se arrastró dentro, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un dispositivo que llevaba una pequeña bruja achaparrada—. Sométete a nuestra prueba, y puedes demostrar que eres leal.

 _No tienes que hacerlo,_ dijo Regulus en su cabeza, todo fuego y negación. _¿Por qué te sometes a esto, Harry? No eres un mago ordinario. No necesitas comportarte como tal._

 _Eso sólo hace que sea aún más urgente,_ respondió Harry bruscamente. Se preguntó por qué estaba rodeado de gente tan determinada a empujarlo a estar por encima de la ley. Lo que Regulus había dicho sonaba como algo que Snape o Draco hubieran dicho. _Slytherins, honestamente. Los amo en general, pero me exaspero con ellos en particular._

Se volvió hacia el Ministro y asintió. —Por supuesto, señor. ¿Qué necesita que haga?

La bruja colocó el dispositivo junto al escritorio del Ministro y le reveló la cara por primera vez. Harry no pudo evitar retroceder. Su cara tenía papada y ojos brillantes y resplandecientes. Ella se parecía a nada más que a un sapo. Para empeorar las cosas, llevaba un jersey rosa con pequeños gatitos retozando en lugar de túnica, y había lazos rosados atados en su cabello lacio. Miró directamente a Harry, y esos ojos brillantes parpadearon.

—Esta es mi asistente, Dolores Umbridge —dijo orgullosamente Fudge—. Ella es la que ideó la prueba de lealtad, señor Potter, y ella es quien se la explicará —él se apartó del camino.

Umbridge dijo: —Hem hem —Harry pensó al principio que ella estaba comenzando una oración, pero parecía ser una extraña práctica para aclarar la garganta—. Párate al lado del dispositivo, cariño, y ponle las manos encima. Medirá tu lealtad al Ministerio, y si eres lo suficientemente leal, te dejará ir.

Harry vaciló. —¿Y qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente leal?

Los ojos de Umbridge brillaron como el sol. —Pero acabas de decir que eres leal, dulce niño. Estoy segura de que no te molestará —ella le dio una sonrisa grotesca. Quizás lo peor era que todos sus dientes se veían perfectamente limpios y cepillados. Harry se habría tranquilizado más si estuvieran podridos, para que así supiera que había estado comiendo toda la azúcar que su disfraz hacía que pareciera que debería consumir.

Vacilante, avanzó, mirando el dispositivo. Seguía siendo una enorme bola de plata, perforada con agujeros, como si algo viviera dentro de ella que necesitara aire. Descansaba sobre los vasos, e irradiaba magia, pero qué tipo, Harry no podía decir, no con otros tres magos y una bruja en la habitación.

 _¿Puedes decir que es eso?_ le preguntó a Regulus. _O, al menos, ¿qué hace?_

 _No. Merlín te lleve, Harry, no lo toques. Apariciona fuera de aquí. Atácalos a todos con un rayo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para protegerte y salvarte a ti mismo._ Si Regulus tuviese un cuerpo, pensó Harry, habría estado saltando arriba y abajo, moviendo los brazos como un pollo para intentar asustar a Harry y alejarlo del dispositivo.

 _No quiero hacerlo,_ Harry pensó claramente. _Si huyo, entonces tendrán el derecho de arrestarme nuevamente y tratarme peor que nunca. Y no voy a matar a nadie. No puedo entender tu fascinación con eso._

Él extendió sus manos y las juntó alrededor de la bola plateada.

Hubo un débil resplandor y luego una explosión de calor. No era incómodo, o Harry no pensó que podría haberse resistido a tirar de sus palmas hacia atrás, pero selló sus manos con la pelota. Tiró, inconscientemente, y sus manos permanecieron justo donde estaban.

—Relájate, dulce niño —susurró Umbridge—. Sólo relájate. El dispositivo está mirando a través de tu cabeza ahora. Estoy seguro de que descubrirá que eres muy, eh, _leal_ al Ministerio. Hem hem.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que quedarse allí de pie abrazando la pelota, de todos modos, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Sintió que la magia le atravesaba el cuerpo como el agua, pero no podía decir qué era. Al menos no dolía.

Escuchó un aliento atrapado detrás de él que pensó que venía de Grim o Crup. Harry lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro, y los vio a los dos inclinándose hacia adelante, mirando el dispositivo atentamente. Fudge estaba de pie justo detrás de ellos, con las manos cruzadas sobre su cintura y una sonrisa beatífica en su rostro.

Harry se recordó a sí mismo que esto era lo mejor. Él realmente no quería pelear contra el Ministerio. Haría su tarea principal, ser _vates_ , mucho más difícil. Y además, ¿cómo podía culparlos por querer la confirmación de que alguien de su poder mágico no era un Señor Oscuro? Por supuesto que temerían eso, dado el espectacular ascenso de Voldemort. Eran magos ordinarios. Eran personas que tenían vidas y almas propias. Él tenía que entenderlos.

Luego sintió que la magia del dispositivo lo llenaba abruptamente. Él parpadeó, sintiendo como si se apretara y goteara sus ojos.

La magia comenzó a agotarse, de vuelta al dispositivo.

Y sacó algo de su propia magia con eso.

Harry sintió que su propio poder se remontaba en una indignación sobresaltada, y un momento después, sus emociones se alzaron con él. Agarró su propia magia, tratando de separarla de lo que se había entrelazado con ella.

El dispositivo tembló y comenzó a brillar cálido, rojo cereza y luego dorado y luego blanco. Se rompió en sus manos, y Harry sintió sus manos chamuscadas y quemadas por ella. A él no le importaba. Estaba demasiado involucrado en asegurarse de que su magia estaba en su cuerpo. Ahora había reunido todas las influencias extranjeras en su palma, un oscuro charco de fuerza asquerosa, y la arrojó al suelo con disgusto.

El charco se arremolinaba una vez, luego desaparecía en los restos del dispositivo.

Harry se volvió hacia Umbridge. Había una horrible quemadura en su rostro, desde donde no había salido del dispositivo a tiempo, y sus ojos de sapo brillaban en estado de shock. Ella señaló con un dedo tembloroso a Harry. —¡Agrediste a la asistente especial del Ministro! —susurró, con una voz de niña que temblaba de indignación—. ¡Me agrediste!

Harry gruñó. Su magia estaba de vuelta donde debería estar, pero para nada apaciguada. —Trató de hacerme un Squib, bajo falsas pretensiones —dijo—. Debería estar agradecida de que todo lo que tiene es una quemadura en la cara.

—Entonces eres un Señor Oscuro —la voz de Fudge era plana, más fría y más segura de sí misma de lo que Harry la había escuchado—. Debería haberlo sabido, y nunca permitirte hacer esta prueba. No eres leal al gobierno de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, no eres leal a nadie más que a ti mismo, y estaba en lo correcto al aprobar las leyes —Harry se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver a Fudge extendiendo su mano hacia Grim y Crup—. Atrápenlo. Confínenlo, y asegúrense de que no pueda usar su magia.

Grim comenzó a avanzar, la cara en blanco. Crup estaba sonriendo, su varita balanceándose en su mano con un débil silbido.

Harry retrocedió un paso, respirando con dureza. Podía sentir su magia subiendo y bailando, suplicando que la dejaran pasar por las barreras de su control. Y él podría hacerlo. Tan fácilmente. Podía cubrirlos en hielo, o atarlos donde estuviesen, o golpearlos con una maldición que los haría herir casi tanto como lo había hecho bajo la Maldición de la Sangre Ardiente de Rosier. Podría conjurar una serpiente y tragarse su magia, convirtiéndola en una parte permanente de la suya. Podía tender la mano con Legeremancia, y, como llevaban esos collares, probablemente destrozaría sus mentes intentando entrar en ellos.

_No quiero hacer eso. ¡No quiero lastimarlos, maldita sea!_

Sin embargo, tuvo que utilizar su magia para quitarles algo de fuerza, por lo que hizo un gesto, con una mano, y le susurró a _Petrificus Totalus_ en su mente. Grim y Crup se pusieron rígidos y cayeron al suelo.

Harry se quedó sin aliento en el silencio que siguió, viendo que los ojos de Fudge se abrían con miedo, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que su incipiente Señor Oscuro no era tan dócil como había supuesto. Él comenzó a retroceder, su boca se movía arriba y abajo. Harry supuso que estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de calmar a Harry o retenerlo. Harry permaneció inmóvil, con los brazos alrededor de él como cadenas, asegurándose de que no pudiera embestir y herir a alguien más. Él _tenía_ que permanecer inmóvil. En este momento, él era frágil.

Cuanto más pensaba en lo que había hecho Fudge, más se enojaba.

_Él me secuestró. No escuchó una palabra de lo que dije. Pasó leyes que parecen haber sido específicamente dirigidas a mí, si yo soy el Señor Oscuro del que Dumbledore pensó que podría haber tenido noticias. Trató de hacerme un Muggle, o al menos un Squib._

Harry envolvió la rabia en los pozos de mercurio que Snape le había enseñado, y sintió que la calma regresaba a él como el regreso de una marea. Él podría hacer esto. Él no era su magia o su furia. No era más que eso. Y no era como si lo que le habían hecho a él fuera imperdonable. Podría pasar esto. Se frotó la frente con una palma chamuscada.

Entonces Umbridge susurró algo detrás de él, y Harry sintió que su espalda se iluminaba de dolor, como si un cuchillo al rojo vivo golpeara entre sus hombros.

Su magia atacó el lugar en un momento y desterró la maldición, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Harry giró sobre la bruja, y la vio simplemente bajando su varita, una mirada de alarma retorciendo la quemadura en su mejilla.

 _Ella hizo eso,_ gruñó para sí mismo, en su mente. _No deberían estar haciendo esto. Lo que han hecho no se debe hacer a ninguna bruja o mago. ¿A cuántas personas agotaron su magia antes que yo? ¿Cuántas más limitarían y atraparían Grim y Crup si no hiciera algo al respecto?_

Entonces, incluso esa excusa para enojarse desapareció, y estaba simplemente enfurecido por lo que le habían hecho _._

 _No hice_ nada _para merecer esto._

Avanzó hacia Umbridge, y su magia se despertó y llenó la habitación como una tormenta.


	11. Una especie de justicia salvaje

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 9: Una especie de justicia salvaje**  

Harry no conocía la parte de sí mismo que se despertó cuando dio un paso adelante y fijó su mirada en Umbridge.

Había conocido su ira antes. Había encontrado su magia antes. Sabía sobre la fría furia y su frustración con su hermano, y el dolor absoluto de la traición que había sentido cuando utilizó el ritual de justicia con Lily.

Él nunca había conocido esto.

Salió de él apresuradamente, respirando por su rostro en un almizcle venenoso, enrollándose frente a él como una serpiente oscura y visible con estrellas en los ojos. Lo miró mientras giraba hacia atrás y se concentraba en él, y se encontró tiritando, y no de frío. Todavía podía sentir la llamarada de dolor en su espalda donde el hechizo desconocido de Umbridge lo había golpeado. Entre los omóplatos, ligeramente más alto que el centro de esa área, y más cerca de la derecha.

Estaba _mal_ que ella lo hubiera golpeado así.

No debía soportarlo.

Harry descubrió en ese instante que podría querer lastimar a otro ser humano, tan profunda, cariñosa y devotamente como una vez había querido que el sol se levantara para poder pasar más tiempo aprendiendo hechizos a la luz y no leyendo un libro bajo sus cobertores con un _Lumos_.

La serpiente tenía su permiso. Se alejó de él en un elegante deslizamiento, y terminó enroscándose alrededor de uno de los tobillos de Umbridge, o al menos eso supuso Harry, dada su posición bajo su túnica. Él se encontró sonriendo. Era una expresión perezosa, uno de los músculos de su rostro moviéndose sin su consentimiento.

Él asintió.

La serpiente mordió. Él lo sabía, no porque pudiera verlo, sino porque así lo _quiso_ , y así _sucedió._ Los colmillos cortaron la piel de Umbridge y enviaron veneno helado a sus venas. Ella gritó y se tambaleó.

Detrás de él, Harry escuchó una voz—Fudge—que recitaba una especie de hechizo desesperadamente. Probablemente algo para desarmarlo.

 _Tonto, considerando que no tengo mi varita,_ Harry pensó distraídamente, y levantó una mano sin apartar la vista de su serpiente, que ahora se deslizaba por la pantorrilla de Umbridge, una ondulación bajo su túnica.

La bruja gritó y pateó, y luego su pierna cayó muerta. Ella la miró fijamente, la agarró e intentó moverla. Harry sabía cómo se sentiría en sus manos: peso muerto, piedra muerta. Él lo había _querido_ así, y así _sucedió._

Detrás de él, Fudge comenzó a decir algo más, ya que Harry había interrumpido su primer hechizo con ese simple gesto, y luego se calmó, con un grito ahogado y tosiendo. Harry sabía que había otra herida de serpiente en su garganta, brillando en el más profundo color verde del Bosque Prohibido a la luz del sol, su magia esperando una orden que estrangulara a Fudge o que le hiciera daño.

Siseó la orden en Pársel, sólo para hacerlo más aterrador, y la serpiente negra volvió a mordisquear, esta vez en lo alto de la pierna de Umbridge, cerca de la cadera. No hubo palabras para cómo gritó ella. Harry entornó los ojos, comprendiendo por primera vez cómo su padre podría haberse vuelto loco y mantuvo a Bellatrix Lestrange bajo _Crucio_ durante diez minutos, cómo Bellatrix podría haberse sentido cuando estaba torturando a los Longbottom, las razones por las que los magos Oscuros usaron Maldiciones Imperdonables.

Fue un momento de puro poder sobre el enemigo, sabiendo que alguien que le había causado _dolor_ estaba pagando por ello.

 _Una vez más,_ pensó Harry, y luego lo siseó en Pársel.

La serpiente negra se movió más alto, y sus colmillos se dirigieron a casa una vez más, bajo las costillas de Umbridge en su flanco izquierdo. Umbridge soltó otro gemido, y luego simplemente se desplomó. Su lado izquierdo estaba congelado, toda su vida había desaparecido, aunque todavía parecía carne. Podría andar cojeando con la pierna derecha, hacer gestos con la mano derecha, hablar desde el lado derecho de la boca, animar la mejilla derecha y el ojo derecho. No importaba. La mitad de ella siempre estaría muerta, una grotesca congelada, atrapada en el último movimiento que había hecho.

Harry se dio cuenta bruscamente de que se estaba riendo. No estaba seguro de cuándo había comenzado, después de la última mordedura de la serpiente o antes. Se preguntó si era realmente necesario saberlo.

La serpiente negra se alejó de la Umbridge, medio inmóvil y medio azotada, y se deslizó por el aire hacia él, levantando y ondulando sus costados como alas de mariposa. Harry extendió un brazo, y sintió que la serpiente se enrollaba a su alrededor, la cabeza se posó en la parte posterior de su muñeca, un siseo perezoso, una música en sus oídos. Harry pasó una mano por su espina dorsal e inclinó la cabeza, inhalando su aroma. _Hielo y viento y piedra._

Se giró, lentamente, para mirar al Ministro. Fudge lo estaba observando fijamente, con una mano apretada alrededor de su varita, su respiración apenas audible. La serpiente verde alrededor de su garganta giró la cabeza de inmediato para enfocarse en Harry, aunque apretó algunos de sus anillos para que Fudge no olvidara quién controlaba actualmente su vida.

Harry asintió con la cabeza al Ministro. —Hola, señor —su voz sonaba normal. Su oído estaba lleno de negrura apresurada, inmóvil, y serpientes danzantes, y no era del todo normal. _No es para nada normal,_ pensó—. Supongo que se estará preguntando por qué reaccioné de la manera en que lo hice.

El aliento de Fudge se elevó, llegando en jadeos silbantes. Harry siseó una orden a la serpiente verde, ya que estaba hecha de su magia, le obedecería de una manera que Sylarana o los Muchos no harían, y la serpiente se relajó un poco, aunque todavía podía atacar fácilmente cualquier lugar en el pecho o la garganta del Ministro.

—Una desafortunada combinación de ataques mágicos e indignación —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Él sabía que las palabras eran verdad. Tenían sentido, en alguna parte, en la racionalidad gris que formaba parte de su cerebro. El caos detrás de eso era un grito, y algo estaba tratando de salir a la superficie, pero Harry lo trataría en un momento—. Intenté e intenté darle excusas, razones para no hacer esto, oportunidades de reconocer lo que estaba haciendo y que retrocediera —él parpadeó hacia Fudge. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo. No sabía con qué. Incluso si las gotas voladoras del veneno de la serpiente negra lo hubieran golpeado, no harían arder sus ojos—. Y luego trató de drenar mi magia, y me di cuenta de lo que significaba, tiene estas leyes y estos Sabuesos y esa esfera… —dirigió una mirada al dispositivo de plata que había intentado robar su magia, ahora destrozado más allá de toda reparación—. Bueno, _tenía_ esa esfera —miró a Fudge—. Los hubiera usado en más personas que sólo yo, los usaría para aterrorizar y atacar hasta la sumisión y obediencia. Y luego Umbridge me golpeó con el hechizo, y eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio mental en ese momento —se encogió de hombros—. No es algo que sucede a menudo. Con suerte, nunca volverá a suceder.

Y entonces la creciente emoción apareció en la superficie, y Harry entendió el escozor en sus ojos. Estaba llorando, o al menos al borde de las lágrimas. Él estaba herido y le dolía, con vergüenza y culpa.

Él había lastimado a otro ser humano. Pero incluso eso no era el núcleo, porque lo había hecho antes, tanto intencional como involuntariamente.

Lo esencial era que lo había _disfrutado_.

Harry controló las náuseas, el deseo de huir o la serpiente negra. Ninguno de ellos eran reacciones útiles. Si los dejaba ir demasiado lejos, terminaría como James, dándole la espalda a la oscuridad de la que era capaz. Tomaría lo que fuera útil de este asunto, y nada más.

Esa era la vergüenza, y la culpa, y su comprensión ardiente de lo que él era, lo que había debajo de la persona de compasión y perdón que había intentado cultivar con tanto esfuerzo. Miró lleno de sadismo y deseo de dolor, y se obligó a seguir mirando.

_Esto no es lo que sucede cuando me enojo._

_Esto es lo que sucede cuando me enojo y actúo sin pensar. Esto es lo que sucede cuando, aunque sea por un sólo momento y de forma ciega e instintiva y porque la gente no ha sido razonable,_ odio.

Lo estudió cuidadosamente. Él había sentido la emoción, por supuesto. Había odiado a Voldemort cuando pensó en lo que el Señor Oscuro era capaz de hacer, atacar e intentar matar a un bebé inocente. Y él había odiado a otras personas que habían intentado lastimar a otros.

Pero había tenido algo para llevarlo a la realidad, todos esos otros odios antes. Había estado lejos de su objetivo, o había tenido a otras personas en peligro y había sido capaz de concentrarse en defenderlas en lugar de atacar sólo para infligir dolor.

Esta vez, no había tenido nada de eso, y el toque de dolor físico lo había empujado a un deseo ardiente de hacer daño a la persona que lo había lastimado, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Esa era la diferencia. Él miraría eso, y aprendería eso, y se aseguraría de que _nunca más_ lo sintiera.

_No puedo usar la venganza. ¿Qué soy, si me vuelvo hacia ella? Alguien más podría tomar venganza sin causar mucho más que una bofetada y algunas palabras hirientes. Cuando yo lo hago, mutilo._

Harry apretó una mano frente a él y cerró los ojos, silbando a la serpiente. La serpiente negra fluyó lejos de él otra vez, y escuchó un pequeño gemido de miedo de Umbridge. Harry no miró cuando la serpiente se posó en ella otra vez. Sí, tendría que morderla una vez más, pero serían sólo tres mordiscos, y luego retiraría el veneno frío y la dejaría en libertad.

Harry estaba enfermo, temblando y muy cansado, y avergonzado de sí mismo en su corazón. Umbridge, Fudge, Grim, Crup y todos los demás que podrían haber ayudado en hacer esto todavía eran _personas._ Tenía el derecho de defenderse a sí mismo y a los demás de ellos. Él no tenía el derecho de torturarlos, o tratar sus vidas como si valieran menos de lo que eran. Él no tenía el derecho de tratarlos como si no tuvieran alma, ni vida, ni deseos, ni esperanzas, ni sueños propios, como si nunca hubieran reído ni hecho algo bueno.

No quería vivir en un mundo en el que eso fuera cierto.

Lo que podía hacer era asegurarse de que no le hicieran algo como esto a nadie más en el futuro.

Harry levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Podía oír los desesperados y llorosos gemidos de Umbridge que se detenían detrás de él mientras recuperaba el control de su lado izquierdo, y los ojos del Ministro seguían abiertos y fijos en él. Harry movió una mano, y la serpiente verde se disolvió en la niebla. Fudge negó con la cabeza, tocó su cuello como para asegurarse de que la serpiente realmente se había ido, y luego tomó una respiración profunda.

—Sé lo que está a punto de decir, Ministro —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Que sólo un Señor Oscuro haría las cosas que hice.

Fudge lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Vas a negar que eso fue magia Oscura, Potter? ¿O que causaste dolor a mi asistente?

Harry suspiró. Sus propias uñas le habían cortado las palmas, y él no se había dado cuenta. Movió sus dedos, parcialmente para aliviar el dolor y parcialmente para disolver la serpiente negra, ahora que ya no era necesaria. —No, lo siento, Ministro.

Él levantó la cabeza. Fudge lo estaba mirando.

—Pero —dijo Harry, y dejó que un rastro de dureza se deslizara en su voz—, No _me_ arrepentiré si escucho que ha seguido usando sus Sabuesos para arrestar personas, o ha forzado este registro ridículo en cualquier otra persona, o ha intentado drenar la magia de los demás —dio un paso hacia delante—. Sabe lo que puedo hacer ahora —él movió su mano, una, dos veces, y las ataduras de Grim y Crup se relajaron. Se pusieron de pie, los ojos cautelosamente fijos en él, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento para alcanzar sus varitas—. ¿De verdad quiere enojarme?

Fudge fanfarroneó. —¡Todo lo que utilizamos fue Luz! ¡La esfera vino de la casa de una respetada familia de magos de la Luz! ¡El hechizo que Dolores usó en ti fue en defensa de su propia vida! Incluso los collares que usan mis Sabuesos no pueden ponerse sin su consentimiento, y sirven para defender sus mentes de influencias Oscuras-

Harry sintió una leve sensación de alivio de que no sería responsable de liberar a los Sabuesos, junto con la irritación porque Fudge continuaba balbuceando. —Señor —dijo, su tono apenas controlado—, cállese.

Fudge lo hizo.

Harry inhaló y volvió a respirar, hasta que su ira fue suya para dominarlo una vez más. Luego dijo: —Este es el trato que haré con usted. Deje de usar sus Sabuesos de inmediato. Divídalos y mézclelos en otros departamentos. Concéntrese en rehabilitar Azkaban y asignar guardias humanos a los prisioneros allí. Los Sabuesos servirán para ello —agregó, y en su voz se filtró amargura. Él la presionó. Necesitaba estar tranquilo, controlado—. Y tache estos ridículos edictos dirigidos a ciertos dones Oscuros de los libros. Puede preguntarle al Wizengamot completo sobre cualquier cosa en el futuro que considere una buena idea.

—¿Y qué ganaré? —Fudge exigió.

Harry levantó la cabeza. _Estúpido, y más allá de estúpido, pero no puedo comenzar una guerra con el Ministerio, y sólo porque él es estúpido no significa que tengo el derecho de hacerle daño. —_ Mi silencio —dijo con absoluta igualdad—. No contaré a nadie sobre lo que he aprendido en esta sala hoy, sobre eventos, incluyendo el secuestro de un niño inocente, el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió, llevado al Ministerio sin siquiera su tutor para acompañarlo, eso podría destruirlo completamente, Ministro.

La cara de Fudge se puso blanca. Harry asintió. Había una razón por la cual todo esto se había mantenido en secreto, con las leyes de registro del Mago Oscuro como la única onda que marcó la superficie. Fudge era consciente de lo que el público mágico no toleraría o, al menos, los límites externos.

Y aun así, Fudge susurró: —Todos sabemos que eso no fue lo que sucedió aquí. Y tendríamos la palabra de cuatro contra uno.

Harry bufó en voz alta. —Estoy dispuesto a tomar Veritaserum —dijo—. ¿Y usted?

Las manos de Fudge se cerraron cerca de su boca, como si él pudiera imaginar las verdades dañinas que brotaban de ella.

Harry asintió. —Pero fácilmente puedo decirles a todos la verdad, sobre _todo,_ si me dan una pista de que no han cumplido con nuestro trato. Estoy dispuesto a intercambiar el pasado por el futuro, pero sólo si _mantienen_ estos eventos en el pasado.

—Esa verdad incluiría que eres un mago Oscuro y usarás magia Oscura —dijo Fudge.

 _Él debe haber sido un Gryffindor. No sabe cuándo rendirse. Y, ahora mismo, tengo que ser Slytherin._ Harry mordió la máscara que Lily le había enseñado a perfeccionar, miró al Ministro a los ojos y dijo: —No me importa eso.

Estaba mintiendo.

Él se preocupaba por eso. Tanto. No quería que se revelara, no creía que al público mágico le importaría llamar inocente a un niño que creaba serpientes a partir de la magia y se las mandaba al Ministro y su asistente especial. No quería ver el horror en los ojos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts a quienes había persuadido, con cuidadoso esfuerzo, para que no se avergonzaran cuando pasara. No quería ver la duda en las caras de sus aliados, ya que reconsiderarían si alguna vez podría ser un Señor Oscuro. Podía imaginar toda la atención fija en él si esto salía.

No lo _quería_.

Pero había logrado engañar a Fudge haciéndole creer que todo lo que obtenía de este trato fue el cese de su estupidez, vio, cuando pudo concentrarse nuevamente. Fudge estaba asintiendo furiosamente, y murmurando con la cara azul. Harry volvió la cabeza y vio a Umbridge tambaleándose, aunque sus ojos de sapo estaban furiosos. Grim y Crup lo observaron con expresiones de profundo y familiar odio, pero inclinaron la cabeza cuando Harry los miró.

Está hecho. Estaba _hecho._ Harry podía sentir que sus rodillas empezaban a tambalearse. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que nadie lo viera.

—Recuerde, Ministro —susurró—. Un signo.

Fudge asintió de nuevo, y Harry giró y salió de la habitación por la puerta donde Umbridge había entrado, golpeando ciegamente los ascensores a la Oficina de Aurores. Se preguntó, brevemente, quién era el responsable de limpiar la habitación en la que había estado, dado el escarabajo que pasó zumbando junto a él con sus alas zumbando mientras abría la puerta.

* * *

 

 _Bueno,_ Rufus Scrimgeour pensó para sí mismo mientras guiaba a un grupo de Aurores hacia el décimo nivel del Ministerio, del cual había surgido un enorme estallido de magia, _sin duda se está convirtiendo en una tarde interesante._

Primero habían venido las lechuzas, que se precipitaban a través de sus ventanas como las pequeñas armas mágicas que los hermanos Glendorring habían usado en la Primera Guerra, llevando una pieza tras otra. Dos ex Aurores, ambos despedidos, habían sido vistos entrando y saliendo del Ministerio en varias ocasiones, con avistamientos de ambos confirmados esta mañana. Harry Potter había hablado Pársel en el Callejón Knockturn, y luego apareció con un grupo obviamente ilegal de colmenas sudafricanas. Nadie podía encontrar al Ministro, y varios de los suyos que habían estado esperando para entregarle informes querían saber qué debían hacer ahora.

Severus Snape, el guardián de Harry Potter, había escrito un mensaje escueto que decía que su pupilo había sido secuestrado por dos magos de capa gris que se llamaban Sabuesos, y que los métodos que tenía para rastrear a Harry se habían encontrado con poderosas barreras, muy probablemente del Ministerio.

Rufus podía armar un acertijo tan bien como cualquier mago y mejor que la mayoría, lo que era parte de la razón por la que era Auror Jefe, y aunque no conocía todos los detalles, tenía una idea clara del esquema general.

Algo estaba podrido en el corazón del Ministro Fudge.

Había sido durante mucho tiempo, realmente, Rufus pensó distraídamente, mientras él y su equipo descendían más allá del Departamento de Misterios. Al principio, Cornelius había sido lo suficientemente bueno, llegando al poder con las promesas benignas, vacías de sustancia, que habían ganado muchas elecciones de Ministros en el pasado. Y no lo había empeorado más que a la mayoría: desinteresado y entrometido, y luego una inmersión sincera en las relaciones públicas. Rufus estaba acostumbrado a trabajar alrededor de los Ministros más que con ellos, y esto no era diferente.

Y entonces Cornelius comenzó a tener miedo.

El rumor se remontaba a un ataque de hombre lobo hace varios años al que apenas sobrevivió, o a la deserción de un buen amigo a la Oscuridad, o simplemente a los rumores que circulaban entre la escoria que trajeron a Azkaban del regreso del Señor Oscuro. Rufus no lo sabía. A él realmente no le importaba la causa. Vio los efectos, y los efectos pudrieron al Ministro desde adentro hacia afuera, lo convirtieron en un títere desvergonzado que se balanceaba hacia cualquier mago de “Luz” que quisiera susurrarle al oído las palabras correctas y tranquilizadoras.

Rufus había observado con gran satisfacción la disolución de las amistades del Ministro impulsadas por el soborno con algunas familias Oscuras, como los Malfoy, pero cuando Cornelius prácticamente no hacía más que asistir a los reemplazos, lo calmaba con mentiras y medias verdades y susurraba elaborados planes para “asegurar el futuro contra la Oscuridad”, no pensó que el resultado fuera una ganancia neta para su Ministerio.

 _No te acobardas con el temor de la Oscuridad, por el amor de Merlín,_ pensó Rufus, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del nivel diez, con su capa destellando detrás de él y su cojera tan suavemente integrada en su zancada que nunca la estropeó. _Luchas contra eso._

La puerta se abrió antes de que él pudiera llegar allí. Rufus se detuvo y levantó su varita delante de él.

Harry Potter estaba parado allí, y apestaba a magia Oscura.

La nariz de Rufus se crispó, pero se obligó a bajar la varita. Sí, se había dedicado a la magia de la Luz tan temprano y tan joven que podía olerla literalmente cuando un mago usaba otros tipos de hechizos, un reclamo que estaba contento de haber quedado como un rumor. Eso no significaba que estuviera listo para golpear a un niño sólo por usarla, especialmente cuando Potter levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los de Rufus.

 _Algo ha sucedido,_ pensó Rufus. Esos ojos verdes eran demasiado parecidos a los ojos de niños que habían sido infectados con licantropía, los ojos de mujeres que habían sobrevivido a un ataque de centauros, los ojos de la última víctima de Voldemort en el registro antes de ir tras los Potter, Alba Starrise, que había dicho en voz baja, una y otra vez, que estaba bien, y luego se ahorcó en su celda cuando Rufus fue a buscar su té.

Él dijo las mismas palabras que dijo en aquel entonces, su voz baja, suave. Su equipo vino detrás de él y se detuvo. Oyó que el joven Percy Weasley tragaba audiblemente, pero los demás permanecieron en silencio. Sabían que no era mejor interrumpirlo cuando estaba así. —Está bien. Estoy aquí para protegerte. ¿Qué pasó, Harry?

El chico parpadeó, una, dos veces. Levantó una mano para tocar su rostro, como sorprendido de que la emoción se mostrara allí.

Luego se enderezó y cerró la emoción detrás de una máscara. Era una de las cosas más impresionantes que Rufus había visto, y una de las más escandalosas. Potter simplemente selló su rostro, y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo: —Nada.

Era un mentiroso practicado, eso estaba muy claro. Rufus incluso podría haberle creído, si no hubiera visto esos ojos.

Su mirada fue hacia la puerta desde el nivel diez, pero nadie podía ser visto allí. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los trabajadores probablemente habrían huido de la explosión de magia, que ciertamente había venido de Potter.

Se inclinó hacia Potter y le susurró: —¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? Tu guardián me envió la noticia de que te habían secuestrado.

—Un malentendido —dijo Potter, su voz ligera, desdeñosa—. ¿Podría llevarme con él, por favor? Me gustaría verlo.

Rufus consideró. Snape no estaba allí, no, espera, probablemente ya lo estaba. Rufus había dejado instrucciones para que fuera admitido en su oficina de inmediato cuando llegara, en parte para contentar al hombre y en parte para evitar que se fuera a otro lado a hacer cualquier cosa… desafortunada. Rufus creía haber tomado exactamente la medida de Severus Snape. El hombre era un guardián devoto y motivado. También era un mago Oscuro que había sido acusado de ser un Mortífago. Rufus pretendía no olvidar ninguno de los dos.

Pero la esperanza desesperada en la voz del chico no era una farsa.

Rufus decidió que las preguntas podían esperar. Él asintió y extendió una mano. —Ven conmigo —dijo.

Harry vaciló, luego negó con la cabeza. —Con todo respeto, señor, realmente no necesito tomar la mano de nadie —luego se adelantó a Rufus, separándose de los Aurores aturdidos y silenciosos, y se detuvo para mirar a Rufus—. ¿Su oficina, señor?

Rufus hizo una cierta resolución entonces. Él sabía que podía quedársela. Los Scrimgeour siempre mantenían su palabra, y él lo había hecho sin falta desde que tenía doce años.

Iba a descubrir qué había sucedido, qué había hecho que un niño luciera así en su propio Ministerio, y cuando descubriera la corrupción, la arrancaría de raíz y de rama.

Había estado en Slytherin, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador le había recomendado  Hufflepuff. Una vez que Rufus Scrimgeour comenzaba a cavar, no se detendría.

Por ahora, sin embargo, era más amable pretender creer en la mentira, y el chico debería estar de regreso con personas que lo amaban. Asintió.

—Mi oficina —dijo, y caminó por el corredor detrás de Harry, quien sostuvo la espalda tan recta como una espada.

Logró captar la atención de Percy Weasley al pasar, y le lanzó una mirada severa. _Si esto no lo mide y pesa, nada lo hará._

Los hombros y la barbilla de Percy cayeron, apartando sus ojos de la mirada de Rufus. Pero luego levantó la vista y el acero brilló bajo la superficie de su rostro.

Rufus escondió una sonrisa. _Mi juicio no fue un error, entonces. Por supuesto, cuando se trata de reconocer a posibles Aurores, muy raramente lo es._

* * *

 

Snape se sentó, una vez más, en la oficina abarrotada de más fotografías de las que nadie podría necesitar, hablando de una vida en las esquinas, bebió el té que el ayudante de Scrimgeour le había traído y trató de no pensar en nada. Scrimgeour había ido en busca de un estallido de magia que él pensó más probable fuera Harry, ese asistente se lo había dicho, pero se había negado a revelar de qué nivel provenía el estallido. No había nada más que Snape pudiera hacer, a menos que quisiera correr a través de la Oficina de Aurores y amenazar a la gente para que se lo dijera. Y había Aurores que habían pasado por la puerta, miraron dentro y le hicieron un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza para evitarlo. Él lo sabía.

Harry estaba a salvo. Él iba a estar bien.

Snape se dijo a sí mismo eso, porque considerar cualquier otra cosa era contraproducente.

Dejó que su mente se deslizara a lo que había sucedido después de que Harry fue secuestrado, y sintió un ataque de ira en su pecho. El mago de la capa gris que había seguido a Harry y al primero en su Aparición había proyectado una especie de polvo brillante en el suelo cuando se Apareció. Snape no lo reconoció, pero reaccionó con la suciedad y se levantó en una nube asfixiante que lo mantuvo tosiendo durante largos momentos.

Luego intentó atrapar a Harry con el enlace pasivo que la poción había creado entre ellos, y falló. El polvo lo había evitado, pensó, ralentizando su cerebro y confundiendo el vínculo. O tal vez eran las protecciones del Ministerio, porque incluso cuando el efecto del polvo parecía desvanecerse, todavía no podía sentir nada de su pupilo, incluso la lejana corriente de pensamientos aterrorizados.

Snape había ingresado a la escuela. Se dirigió a la oficina del Director y le contó a Albus lo sucedido. Las cejas de Albus aún podían hacer que su cara fuera formidable cuando frunció el ceño, descubrió Snape. Albus se había vuelto y había llamado al Ministro a su propia chimenea sin una pausa.

Después de largos momentos de hablar con un joven mago, obviamente asustado, el Director se giró y sacudió la cabeza, como Snape había sospechado que sucedería. —El Ministro no está disponible actualmente —dijo en voz baja.

Snape asintió y salió de la oficina, ignorando la tensa llamada de Albus detrás de él.

Se había arrodillado frente a su propia chimenea, su mente estaba curiosamente calmada y llamó a los Malfoy. No sabía dónde estaba Harry, y si lo hubiera hecho, las barreras probablemente evitarían que Aparicionara. No sabía quiénes eran los Sabuesos, ni lo que querían. Si se metía en esta situación sin información, podría matar a Harry.

Tuvo que sentar el pánico, y la furia por su pánico, que lo había hecho actuar irracionalmente todo el día de hoy, tanto con los goblins como con las serpientes. No había mantenido a Harry a salvo arremetiendo. Así que se aseguraría de no hacerlo esta vez, de que sus acciones estuvieran controladas y fueran Slytherin.

_Harry podría estar muriendo en este momento, y debido a las barreras, no lo sabrías._

Snape sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. No, él _no lo_ sabría. Eso significaba que era mejor ser racional al respecto. Y eso significaba obtener información. Al menos podría vengarse de los asesinos de Harry, si él mismo no podía salvar a su pupilo.

Snape hundió su cabeza en las llamas en el momento correcto, y se encontró mirando a la pequeña antecámara donde Narcissa lo había recibido en Navidad. Un _crack_ fue presumiblemente un elfo doméstico que Aparicionó para decirle a alguien que estaba llamando. Snape rompió su impaciencia, la arrojó a uno de los pozos de mercurio de su mente, y esperó.

Draco entró por la puerta de la habitación en una carrera mortal, apenas se sorprendió de resbalar sobre una alfombra, y miró a Snape con cara pálida. Snape encontró más fácil estar sereno después de verlo, increíblemente. El conocimiento de que alguien más estaba aterrorizado parecía aliviar su propio miedo.

—¿Señor? —Draco susurró—. ¿Qué le pasó a Harry?

Snape dijo en voz baja: —El Ministerio lo ha secuestrado, Draco. Necesito que traigas a tu padre. Necesito a alguien con conexiones en el Ministerio, alguien que pueda descubrir a dónde se llevaron a Harry.

—¿Cuál parece ser el problema, Severus?

Lucius Malfoy entró detrás de su hijo, con la cara congelada de mármol. Snape no perdió el tiempo odiando su calma, y en cambio describió la situación con la precisión que había aprendido a usar cuando era un espía de la Orden del Fénix entre los Mortífagos. Incluyó el polvo y las capas grises y los nombres de los Sabuesos como detalles, porque si algo podía identificar al Departamento que había secuestrado a Harry, esas eran las cosas.

Y luego tuvo que mirar a Lucius Malfoy negando con la cabeza lentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—El Ministro ya no me habla —dijo en voz baja—. Y nada de eso me suena familiar.

Snape siseó por lo bajo. Al menos Lucius había sido honesto, sin embargo. Hubiera llevado más tiempo si Snape hubiera tenido que vadear juegos mentirosos para descubrir cuánto sabía el otro hombre.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Tenemos un aliado dentro del Ministerio mismo, aunque él no tiene chimenea en su oficina que yo haya visto. Le escribiré. Gracias por su ayuda —asintió brevemente a Draco y a Lucius, e hizo que se retirara.

—Hay algo más que puedo hacer —dijo Lucius, inesperadamente—. La esposa de Adalrico Bulstrode, Elfrida, trabaja con los goblins, asegurando que las monedas que pasan en el Callejón Diagon son reales. Está al menos más cerca del Ministerio que nosotros. Me pondré en contacto con Adalrico y le pediré que informe a su esposa sobre esto.

Snape asintió con fuerza. —Gracias —los Bulstrodes eran aliados formales de Harry, y cuanta más gente supiera de esto, mejor.

—No se detendrá allí —le aseguró Lucius—. Otros oirán hablar de esto —estaba sonriendo débilmente ahora, con un fuego duro y frío en los ojos. Snape lo estudió. Dudaba mucho que Lucius se preocupara por Harry como Snape o su hijo, pero parecía estar disfrutando el desafío que representaban estas políticas. Y, por supuesto, estaba en medio de una danza-tregua con Harry, y le gustaría ver a Harry sobrevivir hasta el final—. Los Parkinson también están aliados con él, y mi esposa habla regularmente con Hawthorn. Y hay otros que estarán… interesados.

Snape sintió un fuego duro de su propia cosecha en su pecho. —Gracias —repitió.

Miró una vez a Draco, y sintió una punzada de lástima por el niño. Los ojos de Draco estaban muy abiertos, su respiración estaba al borde de tomar muy poco aire. Snape suspiró. Entre las muchas, muchas cosas con las que le hablaría a Harry—

_Si lo recuperaran con vida._

—era cómo planeaba conducir su amistad cada vez más profunda con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Snape se había preocupado por la obsesión del niño con Harry. Draco necesitaba ser su propia persona, necesitaba tener algunos intereses y pasatiempos y vida propia.

—Por favor, avíseme cuando lo encuentre —susurró Draco.

Snape asintió. Pensó que el chico habría pedido ir con él, pero no con su padre allí. —Lo haré —dijo, y luego sacó la cabeza de las llamas y se volvió para escribir la carta a Rufus Scrimgeour. Una lechuza diferente le había respondido casi de inmediato, uno de los halcones del Ministerio criados por su velocidad, invitándolo a ir a la oficina de Scrimgeour.

Y ahora, estaba sentado allí.

Luego sintió la magia inundar el aire, o los restos de la magia, y el vínculo se colocó en su lugar nuevamente entre él y su pupilo, lleno de emociones oscuras, perezosas y agitadas.

Snape estaba de pie y girando en un instante. Harry entró a la oficina con Scrimgeour y otros Aurores detrás de él.

Snape lo miró. Harry se veía tan bien como si simplemente hubiera ido a dar un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido. Eso era sólo en la superficie, por supuesto. Snape se arrodilló y extendió sus brazos, sin preocuparse por Scrimgeour. Al menos, el hombre le había dado la espalda y también estaba echando a los otros Aurores de la oficina.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y se movió hacia adelante, abrazando a Snape con cuidado, como si creyera que desaparecería en un momento. Snape cerró los ojos y dejó que el pánico se disipara por completo. Él no dijo nada. No creía que hubiera nada que pudiera decir que hiciera justicia en este momento.

Por supuesto, luego el momento pasó, y él se reclinó y se encontró con los ojos de Harry y le preguntó: —¿Qué pasó?

Harry lo miró, tranquilo y alerta. —Nada —dijo en voz baja—. El Ministro me bombardeó hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo no era una amenaza. Luego me dejó ir.

Snape lo miró con incredulidad. El chico estaba mintiendo, por supuesto, debía estarlo, pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que Harry había calmado a la fuerza sus emociones arremolinadas y las había endurecido en una determinación de acero. Aparentemente, no iba a decirle a Snape la verdad de lo que había sucedido.

—Fuiste _secuestrado —_ susurró Snape—. Escuché que te levantaron cargos.

—Todo un ardid —dijo Harry. Él no sonrió, tal vez porque sabía que habría sido maníaco, pero sus ojos permanecieron tan decididos y firmes como siempre—. El Ministro quería un pretexto para arrastrarme bajo las leyes mágicas Oscuras, por lo que encontró uno. Tuvimos una conversación al respecto. Al final, vio sentido, y me dejó ir.

—Eso es una mentira —dijo Snape.

—Es la verdad —dijo Harry—. No pasó nada entre nosotros.

 _—Algo_ pasó —intervino Scrimgeour, volteándose abruptamente. Snape gruñó a sí mismo por olvidar que el hombre todavía estaba allí. Al menos sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry, y no en Snape—. Dejaste ir un estallido de magia lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirlo a través de las barreras hasta aquí arriba.

 _¿Aquí arriba?_ Harry había sido retenido en algún lugar abajo, entonces. Snape intentó descubrir dónde.

Los ojos de Harry dieron un breve parpadeo, y la espiral de sus emociones amenazó con colapsar. Su aliento le cortó los pulmones, pero se volvió hacia Scrimgeour y negó con la cabeza. —Me temo que debe estar equivocado, señor. El estallido de magia tuvo que ser otra cosa.

—No lo creo —dijo Scrimgeour.

Harry simplemente lo miró.

—Fuiste _secuestrado_ —comenzó de nuevo Snape.

Harry se giró hacia él con un leve ceño fruncido. —Me gustaría que dejara de llamarlo así, señor. Es una palabra demasiado dramática. El Ministro quería que viniera de visita, y él eligió una forma algo pretenciosa y abrupta de invitarme, lo admito. Pero todo está resuelto ahora. Todo fue un malentendido.

—Cuando alguien arrebata a un niño sin su tutor o su padre —dijo Scrimgeour, en un tono suave que Snape sabía que no podría haber logrado a través de su furia atónita—, y no les da ninguna opción sobre venir, entonces llamamos a eso secuestro, Harry. Lo que el Ministro te hizo fue ilegal.

—Para ser castigado, tiene que ser juzgado, ¿no es así? —preguntó Harry, como si esto fuera una cuestión de interés académico.

Scrimgeour asintió.

—Esto no será así —dijo Harry, y se encogió de hombros—. No voy a llamarlo secuestro. No presentaré cargos contra el Ministro o el Ministerio por ese asunto.

Snape gruñó y lo agarró del hombro, girándolo. Harry simplemente giró bajo su mano y lo miró, sin expresión.

—Yo los _voy_ a presentar, Harry —le dijo, queriendo que su pupilo lo entendiera—. Sé los nombres de los hombres que te secuestraron.

—Me _invitaron_ , señor. ¿Y lo sabe? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto. Los Sabuesos.

Harry rio suavemente. —Ese no es su título oficial, señor. Estoy seguro de que no los encontrará mencionados por ese nombre en ningún lugar de los registros del Ministro Fudge.

—Creo que puedo saber —dijo Scrimgeour—. He tenido informes de dos ex Aurores, despedidos por negligencia grave de su deber, yendo y viniendo del edificio últimamente.

Snape no se perdió la forma en que el cuerpo de Harry se puso rígido. Su voz se volvió aguda y tensa, pero él aún no atacó, aunque la magia que lo rodeaba burbujeaba como si estuviera en una piscina al pie de una cascada. —Le pediré esto sólo una vez, señor. Por favor, déjelo. No testificaré en ningún juicio. Tengo razones para creer que el Ministro no usará este método para invitar a la gente a verlo nuevamente, y que la conversación que tuvimos no tiene ninguna razón para repetirse. No cooperaré en esto. No quiero pelear con usted. Con cualquiera de los dos —agregó, girando los ojos cansinamente hacia Snape—. Pero di mi palabra, y está hecho.

—¿Has dado tu palabra? —Snape sabía que su voz era peligrosamente suave. Él no pudo evitarlo. Podía sentir el deseo de vengarse deglutirlo vivo, desgarrando todas las partes más suaves de él.

Harry asintió, su rostro firme. —Sí. Está _hecho._

—No está bien, Harry —dijo Snape, sintiendo su frustración construir. ¿Sin duda, el chico _tenía_ que ver eso?—. Tus derechos fueron violados. El Ministro podría hacerle esto a otras personas…

Harry negó con la cabeza, una expresión que Snape nunca había visto en sus ojos. —No, no lo hará. Discutimos eso.

Snape le gruñó.

Harry lo igualaba, miraba fijamente, los escudos de Oclumancia ardían detrás de sus ojos.

 _Algo más le pasó,_ pensó Snape. _No hay ninguna razón para que esté tan reacio a decirnos esto si fuera simplemente él el que hace el papel de víctima, incluso en la escala de lo que sucedió con Black el año pasado. ¿Hizo algo?_

—Harry —dijo, manteniendo su voz baja y tranquilizadora—, sabes que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, particularmente en defensa de tu propia vida, es excusable.

Harry se _estremeció_ , se estremeció con alma y cuerpo, y luego metió su barbilla en su pecho. —Por favor —susurró—. Por favor, déjalo, déjalo si me amas.

Snape extendió una mano cuidadosa. —Harry-

Harry negó con la cabeza, con el cabello revuelto. —Me gustaría estar solo unos minutos antes de regresar a Hogwarts —dijo, y echó un vistazo a Scrimgeour—. Si no le importa.

Scrimgeour negó con la cabeza, y Harry abrió la puerta de su oficina y se agachó antes de que Snape pudiera detenerlo. Cuando se movió para seguir su ataque, Scrimgeour se acercó y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. Creo que lo que dijo es verdad, y él necesita estar solo.

—No puede esconderse de esto por mucho —dijo Snape, y escuchó la frustración en su propia voz chasquear como hielo derretido—. No es natural. Y sus aliados ya han sido informados. Tienen derecho, bajo los términos de la alianza, a solicitar la satisfacción formal del propio Ministro, o desafiarlo ante el tribunal en el lugar de Harry.

—Para hacer eso, sin embargo, aún debemos conocer los detalles de lo que sucedió —dijo Scrimgeour—, y no obtendremos los de Harry en su estado actual, ni del Ministro nunca, por su elección —su mirada estaba tranquila en el rostro de Snape—. Puedo decirte una cosa. Sentí la magia Oscura persistiendo alrededor de Harry cuando abrió la puerta. Creo que él hizo algo con esa magia Oscura, algo de lo que está violentamente avergonzado.

Snape entendió en unos momentos, recordando el dolor de Harry por haber matado al Señor Oscuro en el cuerpo de Rodolphus. Si algo así hubiera sucedido, o incluso en una escala menor, querría esconderse. Snape se preguntó si Harry pensó que no podían perdonarlo, fuera lo que fuese, y se sintió mal.

_Nadie más estaba allí con él, muy probablemente, nadie más para defender, nadie más que podría haber usado para excusar la magia Oscura. Él se estaba defendiendo a sí mismo. Y ahora se siente avergonzado._

Ansiaba ir tras Harry y asegurarle que, por supuesto, podían perdonarlo, que lo que sea que hubiera hecho probablemente no era lo suficientemente malo como para exigir perdón, pero la mano de Scrimgeour se agarró levemente de su muñeca y llamó su atención.

—¿Qué? —él gruñó, enfrentando al Auror.

—Creo que este asunto es demasiado importante como para dejarlo en silencio, como lo haces tú —los ojos de Scrimgeour se entrecerraron como si estuviera mirando al sol—. Si mi Ministro es un hombre como este, alguien que secuestraría niños y haría tratos con ellos, entonces quiero saberlo. Y hay un lugar para comenzar, incluso si Harry aún no está en condiciones de decirnos los nombres y las descripciones de los ex Aurores que mi gente vio.

Snape asintió con la cabeza, arrepentimiento y alivio corriendo a través de él en un torrente simultáneo. Le concedería a Harry sus momentos solo, pero podría hacer poco más. Tendría que empujar esto hacia delante, amenazarlo y luchar contra él, sin importar cuáles fueran los deseos de Harry.

El Ministro simplemente había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

* * *

 

—Estás actuando como un estúpido, ¿sabes?

Harry había estado apoyado en una pared en un armario en desuso durante los últimos minutos, tratando frenéticamente de detener tanto su miedo como su tristeza. Se enderezó y giró, apretando las manos.

Una bruja estaba de pie en la entrada del armario, su boca pellizcada en una pequeña y dura sonrisa mientras lo miraba. Su cabello era rubio y estaba en rizos que no podían ser naturales, dado que no cambiaban incluso cuando giraba la cabeza para estudiar mejor a Harry. Tenía la cara llena de maquillaje, al menos alrededor de las cejas, y los lentes incrustados de joyas. Harry podía ver un rollo de pergamino en una mano y una pluma en la otra. Ella logró inclinar un hombro casualmente en el lado de la puerta a pesar de que sus manos estaban llenas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurró Harry, preguntándose si era alguien más que tenía ideas sobre cómo debería usar su magia.

—Mi nombre es Rita Skeeter —dijo la mujer.

Harry se puso rígido y entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, sí, fulmíname si quieres —dijo Skeeter, sonando inafectada—. Pero esta es tu oportunidad, ya sabes. Y la estás desperdiciando. Es por eso que dije que eras estúpido —hizo un amplio gesto con su pergamino que hizo que temblara, como si lo que dijo fuera evidente.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Harry, volviendo a su tranquila máscara y voz nuevamente.

—Vi todo lo que sucedió en las salas de interrogatorio del Ministerio —dijo Skeeter—. Y quiero decir _todo._

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, si uno podía llamar el estruendoso staccato de su corazón silencio.

—Y _voy_ va a publicar esa historia —dijo Skeeter, examinando su pluma—. Pero podría ser una historia mejor si pudiera hablar con un testigo —ella lo miró, con ojos duros como las joyas en sus gafas—. Un testigo presencial voluntario, alguien que puede confirmar cada detalle. Y alguien que, si coopera conmigo, puede tomar el control de las ondas que se extenderán desde este momento —ella negó con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa en su rostro—. Esto no puede permanecer en secreto, niño. Es demasiado grande. Y el público mágico merece saber la verdad sobre su Ministro, de todos modos.

—Esa es sólo tu excusa —susurró Harry.

— _Por_ _supuesto_ que sí —dijo Skeeter, sonando ligeramente impaciente—. Pero, ya ves, hay una diferencia entre romper un escándalo que todos los involucrados negarán, y romper una verdad que me convertirá en una heroína. Y estoy cansada de lo primero —ella se inclinó hacia delante y le miró a los ojos—. Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad aquí, Potter. Rechaza, y sólo publicaré la historia de todos modos. Coopera conmigo, y voy a hacerte lucir _malditamente_ bien —sus ojos brillaron—. ¿Qué dices?

—Le di mi palabra al Ministro —susurró Harry.

—La romperá —dijo Skeeter—. Te lo dije, esto es demasiado grande. Ya hay otras personas que saben que algo está mal, de todos modos. Yo también estaba en la oficina del Auror Jefe. Tu tutor ya ha avisado a tus aliados.

Harry sintió una repentina oleada de pánico. ¿Podría extender la mano y decirles que no era nada, que no podían preocuparse por eso?

_No. No, no puedo._

Harry tragó, sintiendo como si fuera ácido en lugar de saliva en su boca. No, él no tenía el derecho de restringir el libre albedrío de otra persona así. Snape sólo sabiendo la verdad era una cosa, porque no había muchas personas que tomarían su palabra en contra del Ministerio, dado su pasado. Pero los Parkinson, los Bulstrodes y, oh, Merlín lo ayude, los Malfoy…

La capacidad de Harry de cumplir su palabra con Fudge había confiado en que nunca lo descubrirían. Sabía que una vez que supieran la verdad, la perseguirían hasta el final.

Y mentirles debilitaría su confianza en él. Y eso no era permitido.

 _Ser_ valioso _y un aliado digno de confianza vale más para mí,_ se dio cuenta, los pensamientos saltando como rocas, _que ocultar lo que he hecho o cumplir mi palabra con Fudge._

Respiró lenta, cuidadosamente, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Otra verdad lo estaba mirando a la cara ahora, incluso como su sadismo lo había hecho antes.

_No puedo esconderme de esto. No puedo evitar esto. No me puedo quedar quieto en esto, y no puedo correr._

_Draco tenía razón. Hay momentos en que voy a tener que salir a la luz, y actuar como un líder, incluso si no soy uno, y no dar el crédito o la culpa o la carga a nadie más._

Harry sintió como si cabalgara una ola que estaba a punto de romperse y estrellarse en cualquier momento. Recordó la playa de Northumberland en pleno solsticio de verano, los lejanos maremotos que se alzaban más allá de los pequeños mansos. Habían caído y rugido y destruido sus paredes de agua gris oscuro, pero la espuma que giraba desde la parte superior había deslumbrado y deslumbrado a Harry a la luz del sol.

_Tendré que esperar que esto traiga luz, y no solo destrucción._

Se encontró con los ojos de Skeeter. —¿Cuándo vamos a la prensa?


	12. Alianza y resistencia

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 10: Alianza y resistencia**  

 

Un año desde su primera transformación. Un año desde su primera luna llena.

Esa era la esencia de los pensamientos de Hawthorn Parkinson mientras se preparaba para ir al Ministerio y reunirse con Potter. Oh, físicamente estaba frente a un espejo y usando una cinta pálida para atar su pelo rubio y sacarlo fuera de su cara, pero mentalmente estaba de vuelta en el cobertizo donde había hecho que su esposo y su hija la encerraran, una bestia sin Matalobos, aullando y desgarrando las paredes.

Hace un año, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer vivir. Por el momento, no podía imaginar nada que quisiera más.

Arregló cuidadosamente la cinta que apuntaba a un lado, y luego se volvió hacia la acogedora sala donde Elfrida estaba esperando al otro lado de la chimenea de Gringotts. Se detuvo cuando vio la oscura figura de su marido, Dragonsbane, en el camino. Por lo general, la habría dejado ir sin preguntar. Los nigromantes tendían a evitar las aglomeraciones, en parte porque todavía había prejuicios y malestar a su alrededor, y en parte porque les resultaba agotador, sabiendo cuándo morían todas las brujas y magos que veían.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba Dragonsbane, permaneciendo decididamente inmóvil, de la misma manera que eso quería decir que quería ir con ella.

 _¿Estás seguro?_ Hawthorn le preguntó con sus manos. No podía hablar en voz alta con ella, excepto en dos noches del año, Halloween y Walpurgis.

Dragonsbane hizo el sutil movimiento dentro de su capucha negra que indicaba un asentimiento. Él le tendió un brazo.

Hawthorn sonrió y lo tomó, besándolo en la mejilla, o la tela que cubría su mejilla, mientras se dirigían a la acogedora habitación. Ella nunca le había preguntado cuándo moriría, aunque sabía que él lo había visto; ella nunca había sentido la tentación de saberlo. Vivía peligrosamente y vivía día a día. Hawthorn prefería lo último, aunque siempre vigilaba el futuro.

La cabeza de Elfrida aún flotaba entre las llamas, la de una bruja pálida y bonita con el pelo rubio ceniza y ojos azules demasiado grandes. —¿Vienen los dos? —preguntó ella, mirando fijamente a Dragonsbane.

Hawthorn asintió.

Elfrida parpadeó, luego se encogió de hombros. —Digan Gringotts Fourth —les dio instrucciones, y sacó su cabeza de las llamas.

Hawthorn recogió una pizca de polvos Flú del plato en la parte superior del manto, pero antes de que pudiera arrojarlo a las llamas, Pansy los interrumpió, caminando recatadamente a través de la puerta en el otro lado de la habitación. —¿Van al Ministerio, Madre, Padre? —su voz se iluminó con sorpresa al segundo nombre, pero cuando Hawthorn se giró y la miró, ella lo había escondido. Hawthorn sonrió. Su hija estaba bien entrenada y conocía todas las cortesías sangrepura. Lo que algunos de los amigos de Hawthorn habían llamado su “crianza inusual” se había sumado a la vida de Pansy y no se había apartado de él.

—Sí, cariño —dijo, sacando una mano. Pansy llegó e inmediatamente se paró con su mejilla al lado, sin tocarla. Hawthorn se inclinó más cerca y aspiró profundamente. Uno de los pocos placeres que venía con su maldición de hombre lobo era aprender a oler a los demás, tanto sus aromas añadidos, y cómo que olían debajo. Pansy era perfume y carne rica y fuerte—. Ha habido un incidente con el Ministro y Harry Potter. Puede que ya nos hayamos ido.

Pansy asintió solemnemente, pero no pidió unirse a ellos. Ella era la heredera de sangre de su madre, pero no la mágica, y las reuniones políticas formales con los aliados se limitaban a las mágicas, el tipo más importante. —Por supuesto, madre. Haré que los elfos domésticos preparen algo para mí

—Sin queso —dijo Hawthorn a la vez, reconociendo la mirada en los ojos de su hija—. Te dio dolor de estómago la última vez.

Pansy suspiró, pero agachó la cabeza, murmuró: —Por supuesto, madre —por segunda vez, y desapareció en dirección a las cocinas.

Hawthorn lanzó el polvo a las llamas y gritó: —¡Gringotts Fourth! —cuando las llamas se encendieron de verde, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Dragonsbane, quien no podía decir el destino en voz alta y tendría que viajar por la red Flú junto con ella, y se metió en el fuego.

Su destino estaba relativamente lejos, pero Hawthorn siempre había disfrutado de viajar en Flú—la carrera en la oscuridad, la excusa para ensuciarse un poco, porque nadie esperaría lo contrario, el tropezón al final cuando la otra chimenea los escupía. La velocidad de las piernas de los hombres lobo era lo único que había descubierto que era más rápido, ya que no confiaba en sí misma en una escoba.

Ella y Dragonsbane salieron en una cámara ricamente decorada, con las paredes rojas y doradas. Hawthorn curvó ligeramente el labio. Los goblins se esforzaron por tener rojo y dorado en todas partes, los colores de Gryffindor. Era una sutil declaración contra Salazar Slytherin, quien los había engañado en un trato hace mucho tiempo, para favorecer los colores que él despreciaba. Hawthorn pensó que mil años era tiempo suficiente para superar un insulto, sin embargo, y no entendía por qué los goblins seguían haciéndolo.

—Hola, Hawthorn.

Hawthorn se volvió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Elfrida Bulstrode, que los estaba esperando, con las manos enlazadas en la cintura, la cabeza inclinada, los ojos en el suelo, su voz tranquila y gentil. Elfrida había sido entrenada como una bruja _puellaris_ tradicional, de las más femeninas y gentiles, que no eran más que tranquilas y corteses en público. Guardaban su ferocidad por argumentos en privado y por la defensa de sus hijos; se rumoreaba que podían convertirse en leonas si alguien les hacía daño a sus hijos e hijas. Hawthorn nunca había visto eso, y esperaba nunca hacerlo, ya que no planeaba dañar a un niño Bulstrode.

Esta vez, sin embargo, había algo más para Elfrida que sus gestos tradicionales. Hawthorn olisqueó, y luego volvió a olisquear. La mayoría de las mujeres tenían un leve matiz de sangre en sus olores en todo momento, lo que indicaba cuándo sangrarían de sus vientres, incluso si no estaban menstruando en ese momento. Pero el aroma de Elfrida estaba vacío de sangre, y lo había estado durante algún tiempo.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—Felicitaciones, querida —dijo Hawthorn calurosamente, extendiendo la mano para agarrar la de la otra bruja—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Elfrida miró cautelosamente desde el suelo, y cuando encontró el permiso para encontrarse con la mirada de Hawthorn, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. —Tres meses —dijo—. Lo he soñado. Adalrico y yo tendremos otra hija.

Hawthorn inclinó la cabeza. —Felicitaciones —repitió.

—De hecho —dijo una voz en el hombro de Elfrida, y Adalrico Bulstrode entró por otra puerta, con su capa formal de negociaciones arremolinándose detrás de él. Millicent, como su hija de sangre y su heredera mágica, lo seguía de cerca—. Estamos más que orgullosos —se acercó a su esposa, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con firmeza, a lo que Elfrida cedió con su gracia habitual. Millicent se movió alrededor de sus padres, con una mirada ligeramente divertida hacia ellos, y se inclinó. Ella nunca hizo una reverencia, sabiendo, como lo haría cualquier mujer, pensó Hawthorn, que sólo la hacía parecer ridícula. También vestía túnicas formales, no el vestido que Hawthorn y su madre tenían.

—Señora Parkinson —dijo Millicent, su voz pulida y cortés—. ¿Confío en que llevó bien el obsequio Oscuro que recibió en agosto pasado?

—Con ayuda —dijo Hawthorn—, lo hice —admiró a Millicent por un momento. Pansy tenía otras fortalezas, pero esta chica era una serpiente Slytherin perfecta, alta para su edad, con una mente obviamente capaz de unirse en nudos detrás de su rostro tranquilo. Y sin miedo, también, lo que le serviría bien en política—. Ahora voy a pagar una a fuente de esa ayuda.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —preguntó Millicent—. Llegué al final de la conversación de mis padres.

—Harry Potter fue capturado por dos magos de capa gris que se llamaban Sabuesos y afirmaban estar trabajando para el Ministerio —dijo Lucius Malfoy al entrar por otra puerta. Detrás de él estaba Narcissa, quien se encontró con los ojos de Hawthorn y asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, y su hijo Draco, que parecía medio distraído—. Y acabamos de recibir otra comunicación de Severus Snape, quien actúa como su guardián. El niño ha sido encontrado, pero el Profesor Snape cree que es mejor si todos estamos allí para escuchar lo que sucedió. Nos concierne, como sus aliados formales.

Hawthorn enarcó una ceja. _El día en que Lucius Malfoy se alíe con alguien en términos formales significa que es el día en que estoy libre de esta maldición._ Consideraba a Lucius un buen político, pero era muy probable que seguiría jugando para los dos lados hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo, siempre buscando más su propia ventaja que la de sus aliados. Su esposa valía diez de él, pudiendo realmente arriesgar su vida e ideales _por_ sus ideales.

Su mirada fue hacia Draco. El niño era el heredero de sangre de Lucius, pero aún no su mágico. Por supuesto, Lucius había insistido en que su hijo aún era joven, y el talento tuvo tiempo para manifestarse.

_Excepto que Millicent se manifestó cuando ella tenía seis años, e incluso otros menores de catorce años, podría creer eso._

Hawthorn se liberó de su preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de que Elfrida anunciaba cómo llegarían al Ministerio. Tenía que concentrarse en la reunión y su propósito, que era Potter, y descubrir qué tan profunda había sido la corrupción en el Ministerio. Ser la aliada formal de Potter era más que una conveniencia, y lo había sido desde que le había dado los primeros frascos de la poción Matalobos.

—Los goblins tienen una serie de carros que viajan al Ministerio —explicaba Elfrida—. Me dejarán llevar uno al Cuarto Nivel del Ministerio, y desde allí está a pocos pasos de la oficina del Auror Jefe, donde el Profesor Snape le ha dicho al señor Malfoy que él y su pupilo nos están esperando.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, sonrojándose cuando se encontró con los ojos de los hombres, para ver si alguien objetaba ese plan. Nadie lo hizo. Adalrico rodeó la cintura de su esposa con un brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta por la que él y Millicent habían pasado, murmurando algo al oído.

Hawthorn lo siguió, con la cabeza en alto y su mente trabajando. Ella no sabía lo que significaba el secuestro de Potter, por supuesto, y no lo haría hasta que llegara al Ministerio. Mientras tanto, tenía que considerar a los Malfoy.

_¿Por qué Lucius se molestó en venir? Su esposa puedo ver, desde luego, ya que arriesgó tanto para ayudar a Potter. Su hijo, desde que Pansy me dijo que está obsesionado con el chico Potter. Pero, ¿qué cree Lucius que puede ganar asistiendo a la reunión él mismo?_

_A menos que este asunto sea mucho más profundo que sólo un simple secuestro, tal vez._

Hawthorn sonrió levemente, sintiendo que un rizo de placer se desenrollaba y se estiraba en sus entrañas. Ella _amaba_ la política, siempre y cuando no ocurriera el día después de la luna llena, y esta vez ella había tenido un par de días para recuperarse.

* * *

Millicent salió de la simple carreta, que una enorme lagartija había arriado para ellos, hacia la plataforma de madera, y examinó la puerta que tenía delante. Estaba hecha de acero, como si los hechiceros del Ministerio temieran que los goblins se abrieran paso. Por supuesto, podrían hacerlo, por lo que Millicent sabía. Aunque no había aprendido mucho de Binns, había leído suficientes libros por su cuenta para saber que las rebeliones de goblins eran un gran tema en la historia de los magos.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a su padre ayudar a su madre a salir del carro. Millicent puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba contenta de que sus padres tuvieran otro hijo, por supuesto, y entendió por qué su padre estaba tan orgulloso y tan ansioso por eso, pero Elfrida debería haber sido capaz de salir de un maldito carro por su cuenta. No por primera vez, Millicent estaba agradecida de que no le hubieran dado el entrenamiento _puellaris_. Ser cambiaformas no valía la pena abandonar su mente y su libertad.

La puerta se abrió mientras miraba, y la Auror que esperaba más allá les hizo un gesto con compostura inspiradora, dado que estaba enfrentando a ocho magos Oscuros, uno de ellos nigromante. —Soy la Auror Mallory —dijo—. ¿Si me acompañan al segundo piso?

Millicent miró alrededor varias veces mientras la Auror Mallory los conducía a los ascensores, pero no veía nada especialmente interesante: sólo escritorios apilados con formularios. Por supuesto, si esas formas estuvieran cubiertas por leyes que controlaran a las criaturas mágicas, ella podría imaginar su poder. Pero no era un poder interesante o emocionante o llamativo.

_Quizás vale la pena investigar de todos modos._

Millicent decidió recordar eso para más tarde. Ella no sabía casi nada sobre cómo funcionaba el Ministerio en un nivel diario; sus lecciones de historia se habían centrado en el Wizengamot y en el gran proceso que eran los juicios de los magos Oscuros. Tal vez valiera la pena estudiar las cosas más pequeñas, los detalles insignificantes que escaparon a todos, excepto a los ojos más exigentes.

Millicent había encontrado muchas cosas útiles de esa manera. Si nada más, fue la primera vez que descubrió el nivel del poder de Potter.

Finalmente llegaron al segundo piso y al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Millicent vio más de lo que sentirse orgullosa, ya que reconoció el leve hormigueo de las complicadas barreras en la mayoría de los escritorios. Ella las estudió con ojo crítico. La mayoría eran simple deseos comparadas con las barreras de Blackstone, su hogar, pero podía ver la atracción de los magos de la Luz por ellas. Después de todo, nunca tendrían que decir que estaban usando magia tan poderosa que tuvieran la tentación de caer en la corrupción debido a eso. La mayor magia de este nivel podría inspirar a alguien a robar la tarta de melaza de otra persona.

Llegaron a la oficina de Rufus Scrimgeour y se apretujaron dentro. Millicent estudió primero el anillo de sillas. Había diez, suficiente, supuso, para los ocho, Harry y el profesor Snape. Pero cuando levantó la mirada, vio a un anciano que, según su parecer, debía ser el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores contra un escritorio.

_¿Harry no está aquí?_

No delante de ellos, sino detrás, se dio cuenta un momento después, cuando el familiar olor a tormenta de cerveza le golpeó la nariz. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Harry entrar en la habitación con el rostro pálido pero sereno. Detrás de él vino el Profesor Snape. Su rostro también estaba pálido, pero nada sereno. Millicent se estremeció. Ella no hubiera querido estar en una clase de Pociones con sus ojos brillando con furia oscura.

—Saludos, Malfoy, Parkinson, Bulstrode —dijo Auror Scrimgeour, su voz reflejaba un leve disgusto. Los había saludado por sus apellidos, como era debido, pensó Millicent, mirándolo—. He acordado utilizar mi oficina como un lugar para celebrar una reunión formal de alianza entre sus familias y Harry Potter, porque el señor Potter fue atacado por funcionarios del Ministerio que trabajan para el propio Ministro, y me gustaría saber qué sucedió tanto como ustedes.

—¿Pero seguramente ya debe tener los detalles, Auror Scrimgeour? —esa era su madre, Millicent lo sabía, su voz suave y retraída. Está bien, eso era una cosa buena sobre el entrenamiento _puellaris_ ; animaba a otras brujas, y especialmente a magos, a subestimar a Elfrida.

El Auror Scrimgeour parecía no ser la excepción. Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras miraba a su madre. —No, señora Bulstrode. El señor Potter prometió explicar todo cuando todos estuviéramos reunidos.

¿ _Dónde está Harry?_ Millicent pensó abruptamente, estirando su cuello. Debería haber llegado al frente de la sala ahora.

O, no, espera, por supuesto que no. En cambio, estaba en medio de las sillas, siendo abrazado hasta la muerte por Draco. Millicent enarcó las cejas mientras estudiaba la escena. Había una única diferencia con una escena del mismo tipo que podría haber observado en la sala común de Slytherin. Los brazos de Harry estaban apretados alrededor del cuello y la espalda de Draco, y lo abrazaban con tanta firmeza como Draco generalmente lo abrazaba.

—¿Si el señor Potter quisiera comenzar a explicar? —preguntó el Auror, su voz ahora igualmente débil en diversión.

Harry simplemente se giró, ajustando la posición de su brazo para que se colocara alrededor de uno de los hombros de Draco en lugar de ambos, y lo condujo al frente de la habitación. Lo colocó en la silla debajo de fotografías de lo que parecía ser Aurores capturando criminales, le apretó la mano una vez y se alejó. Draco, que ya se veía más tranquilo que cuando los encontró debajo de Gringotts, lo saludó con la cabeza, y luego vio que Harry ocupaba su lugar en el centro del círculo de sillas.

 _De pie,_ pensó Millicent, mientras se sentaba entre sus padres. Los Parkinsons tomaron las sillas junto a ellos, Lucius y Narcissa los asientos al lado de su hijo, y Snape y Scrimgeour los del otro lado de Draco. _Entonces quiere presentarnos esto en términos formales completos._

Millicent se inclinó hacia adelante, más ansiosa de escuchar lo que era que nunca, especialmente cuando notó el leve tinte verde en las mejillas de Harry, y la leve calidad de sus ojos cada vez que descansaban en el rostro de cualquiera, excepto el de Draco o el de Snape.

* * *

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que estaba tranquilo cuando él y Snape se acercaron a la oficina de Scrimgeour. Él _tenía_ que estarlo. Acababa de trabajar con Rita Skeeter para elaborar la forma final del artículo que ella publicaría mañana en _El_ _Profeta_ , y luego Snape lo había encontrado y lo había traído. Harry había prometido explicar todo cuando llegaran sus aliados, y Snape había estado de acuerdo. Nadie lo estaba forzando o presionando, y él daría el primer golpe cuando el artículo se imprimiera. Mientras tanto, era sólo una cortesía común informar a sus aliados y su tutor y su mejor amigo de lo que habría en el artículo de antemano.

Por supuesto, todo eso era sólo azúcar confitada en la fea verdad. Estaba nervioso por lo que dirían sus aliados acerca de su magia Oscura y la ruptura de su palabra con el Ministro, y por lo que seguiría si _no_ lo rechazaban y Harry básicamente comenzaba una guerra contra Fudge.

 _Hay una tormenta que viene, de cualquier forma,_ Harry pensó mientras entraba a la oficina y la encontró llena de gente, _y yo debía estar en el corazón de ella._

Sus ojos pasaron rozando a los Parkinson, los Bulstrode y los Malfoy mayores, y se posaron en Draco. Podía ver el rostro tenso de su mejor amigo derretirse en líneas de relajación y alivio al ver a Harry. Probablemente habría avanzado en un momento para abrazar a Harry.

Harry se anticipó moviéndose primero.

La expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Draco no tenía precio, pero mucho mejor era la estrechez del abrazo que Harry recibió cuando apretó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Draco y enterró su cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Una tensión de la que no se había dado cuenta desapareció. Sí, había cierta preocupación de que sus aliados lo rechazaran, pero al menos una persona no lo haría. Habría dos, si se contaba a Snape, por supuesto, pero Harry tenía un tipo diferente de comodidad abrazando a Draco que cuando abrazaba a Snape.

Draco lo abrazó, feroz con deleite y alivio, y Harry quería seguir parado allí. Pero las necesidades apremiaban, y él se alejó después de un tiempo demasiado corto y condujo a Draco al frente de la habitación, colocándolo en una silla con la promesa, entregada con un apretón de su mano, de que no estaría lejos.

Luego se dio vuelta y se encontró con las miradas de sus aliados, uno por uno.

Scrimgeour estaba esperando. Snape estaba tenso. Narcissa tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro, como si pudiera aceptar y perdonar cualquier crimen que Harry tuviera que confesar. Lucius estaba completamente en blanco. Harry no podía ver el rostro de Dragonsbane bajo su capucha, y se sorprendió de que el nigromante hubiera venido. Hawthorn se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, como si creyera que se levantaría y le arrancaría las palabras a Harry en poco tiempo. La mujer pálida a la que Harry recordaba vagamente como la madre de Millicent parecía atrapada entre el miedo y la resignación. Millicent tenía una sonrisa débil y divertida en su rostro, igual a la de su padre.

Harry asintió. Bueno, mañana todos sabrían una parte de la verdad, de todos modos. Tal vez esto podría servir como práctica para la publicidad más amplia que Harry sabía que finalmente recibiría.

—Rompí una de las leyes del Ministerio sin saberlo hoy —dijo—. Hablé Pársel en el Callejón Knockturn, porque algunas cobras sudafricanas escaparon de su confinamiento y temía que lastimarían a otros. Las convencí de que fueran al Bosque Prohibido, donde las liberé. Luego los Sabuesos, magos con capuchas grises que dijeron que trabajaban para el Ministerio, vinieron y me secuestraron.

Esa parte había sido la más fácil, descubrió Harry, cuando su garganta se agarrotó. Esa parte que Snape había visto, y le dijo a otras personas. Ahora tenía que informar lo qué, hasta ahora, nadie más que aquellos que habían estado en las salas de interrogatorio sabía. Él luchó por respirar.

Hawthorn inconscientemente, o tal vez ella tenía algún indicio, dado que podía oler sus emociones, lo ayudó a superar la parte difícil. —¿Cómo se atreven a llevar a un niño sin su tutor? —ella dijo, y su voz tenía un rastro de un gruñido.

Harry parpadeó, luego le sonrió sin humor. —No creo que el Ministro se preocupara tanto por las legalidades, señora Parkinson. Pronto descubrí que me había llevado porque tenía miedo de mi magia. Creía que tenía un Señor Oscuro en formación. No creo que fuera un niño en sus ojos.

—Nunca debería haberlo hecho —dijo Scrimgeour desde su rincón de la sala—, independientemente de eso.

Harry echó un vistazo al Auror Jefe. Scrimgeour estaba muy quieto, y sus ojos amarillos estaban tan absortos que Harry se sintió desnudo. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, hacia el piso, y comenzó a pasearse mientras reanudaba su historia.

—Los Sabuesos me explicaron su propósito mientras esperábamos al Ministro. — _Respira, respira, y no será tan difícil—._ Solían ser Aurores, algunos de ellos, y otros eran espías y mensajeros para Voldemort. El Ministro estaba usando su conexión con la Oscuridad para buscar a otros magos Oscuros. Usan collares que mantienen sus pensamientos fuera de todas las influencias Oscuras‒

 _Incluyendo las que no son tan Oscuras,_ dijo bruscamente la voz de Regulus en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Dónde estabas?_ Preguntó Harry, perdiendo el impulso de su conversación por un momento. _Pensé que habías desaparecido._

 _Estaba probando los collares de los Sabuesos,_ dijo Regulus, su voz resignada. _Realmente no hay forma de superarlos, al menos no que pueda encontrar. Por lo general, puedo pasar de mente a mente que tengan conexiones con Voldemort a lo largo de una especie de túnel, pero este túnel se derrumbó y tenía una roca empujada en él._

_Entonces tal vez no tenían una conexión con Voldemort._

_Creo que sí._

Harry negó con la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que sus aliados todavía lo estaban mirando. Suspiró y se concentró en ellos otra vez. —Lo siento —dijo—. Elegir la mejor forma de organizar esta experiencia en palabras no ha sido fácil.

—¿Por qué no? —Adalrico preguntó, su voz baja y peligrosa—. ¿Qué hay en ella que fue tan difícil, Harry?

Harry miró los ojos del señor Bulstrode. Esto era más fácil. Parecía feroz, considerando cómo esta noticia afectaría a su familia. Harry podría lidiar con esa preocupación mejor que más personal en este momento. —Descubrí que los Sabuesos son policías especiales de Fudge —dijo—. Su policía _secreta_. Los ha estado utilizando para rastrear y arrestar a los magos Oscuros, al menos otro antes que yo. Y ha enviado edictos a través del Wizengamot sobre el registro de magos Oscuros por los que no votó el Wizengamot completo, dada la cláusula que le permite al Ministro tomar el control del Ministerio en tiempos de guerra.

—No estamos en guerra —dijo Scrimgeour secamente—. Y de acuerdo con la Sección Segunda de las Leyes del Ministerio, él tiene que anunciar que estamos en una antes de que poder comenzar a tomar los privilegios tales como la creación de una fuerza de magos guerreros.

Harry parpadeó. Él no lo sabía. —Oh —dijo inteligentemente.

—¿Y luego qué pasó, Harry? —fue Narcissa quien preguntó, con voz cálida y maternal y afectuosa. Harry se centró en su rostro, esta vez. Él fingiría que ella era la única en la habitación, y él estaba hablando sólo con ella, decidió. Era la mejor manera de pasar la siguiente parte.

—Los Sabuesos me llevaron con el Ministro cuando anuncié que no iba a dejar de usar Pársel —dijo—. Me dijeron que era indiscutiblemente un Señor Oscuro, y yo era el objetivo principal de las nuevas leyes.

El shock floreció en la cara de Narcissa, y presumiblemente en otras caras a su alrededor. Harry hizo una mueca y mantuvo sus ojos enfocados hacia adelante. —Traté de discutir con él, y decir que era leal al gobierno del mundo mágico y no tenía la intención de apoderarme de él. No quiso escuchar. Al final, sacó una esfera plateada que probaría mi lealtad, si realmente lo hubiera hecho. La puse en mis manos, y sentí que la magia me recorría el cuerpo. Al principio no podía decir lo que sentía.

Él suspiró. Diría esto sin adornos, sin decoración, decidió. Disfrazarlo no lo haría diferente de lo que era, de todos modos. —La esfera no era para demostrar mi lealtad. Intentó drenar mi magia, convertirme en un Squib.

—¿Qué?

El grito combinado provenía de muchas gargantas a su alrededor, pero el que Harry notó más fue el de Snape, porque aún no había escuchado a su guardián levantar la voz. Se giró para mirar a Snape, e hizo una mueca cuando lo encontró de pie, una mano apretada alrededor de la varita que no parecía consciente de haber sacado. —Señor —dijo en voz baja—, por favor, siéntese.

Snape se mantuvo de pie. —¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto de inmediato? —dijo, con una voz plana que Harry sabía cubría un ataque de ira para hacerlo cometer un asesinato.

—Porque —dijo Harry—, sucedió algo después. Me libré de la esfera antes de que pudiera agotar mi magia, y puse un lazo corporal en los Sabuesos. Luego me volví para enfrentar al Ministro, tratando de negociar mi salida de ello todavía, y Dolores Umbridge, la Asistente Especial del Ministro, me golpeó en la espalda con un hechizo de algún tipo. Se sentía como un Cruciatus pequeño y concentrado…

—¿Cómo sabe cómo se siente un Cruciatus, señor Potter? —preguntó Scrimgeour entonces.

Harry le lanzó una mirada molesta. _¿Realmente debe hacer esa pregunta ahora mismo?_ —Porque lo he sentido varias veces —dijo—. De Voldemort y de los Mortífagos.

Vio a la madre de Millicent llevándose una mano a la boca, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguar por qué. Tenía que continuar antes de que Snape pudiera hacer algo estúpido como insistir en chequear su espalda por una lesión justo en frente de todos. Además, este era el momento en que descubriría si sus aliados lo abandonarían o no.

—Liberé mi magia —dijo en voz baja—. Creé una serpiente de magia Oscura y la envié para llenar a Umbridge de un veneno que le costó el control del costado izquierdo. Mientras tanto, enrollé una serpiente alrededor del cuello del Mnistro que amenazaba con estrangularlo si hacía algo que no me gustaba.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto. Hubo un completo silencio a su alrededor por ahora. No sabía qué pasaría, cuál sería la primera reacción, y cada momento pasaba sin ella, sintió que apretaba los músculos, apretaba los dientes, sus dedos se doblaban en tensas oleadas de dolor en sus manos.

Entonces alguien rio disimuladamente.

Harry parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Millicent tenía su mano sobre su boca, y sus ojos marrones brillaban alegremente sobre él sobre su palma.

—Ojalá hubiera estado allí para ver eso, Harry —dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras le quitaba la mano—. ¡Merlín! El Ministro de Magia, confrontado y superado por un niño de catorce años.

Harry frunció el ceño. Una vez más, era más fácil concentrarse en una persona a la vez, por lo que no miró a los demás. —¿No oíste una palabra de lo que dije, Millicent? Dije que había creado serpientes con magia Oscura.

—¿Y no oíste que mi familia es Oscura? —Millicent dio un flojo aleteo de su mano—. Puedo ver cómo pudo haberse escapado de ti, ya que después de todo _no_ asistimos a la Noche de Walpurgis y _no_ me Sortearon en Slytherin —su voz, cargada de sarcasmo, le frotó los nervios de todas las maneras equivocadas.

—En cualquier caso —Harry comenzó.

—¿Qué pasó después?

Harry estaba realmente agradecido de volverse y enfrentar a Hawthorn, ya que Millicent lo estaba extrañándolo. —Le expliqué al Ministro dónde estaba parado —dijo—. Luego revertí el daño a Umbridge. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había descubierto que había disfrutado causándole dolor.

Se pasó una mano por la túnica, sosteniendo los ojos de Hawthorn, que eran tranquilos y alentadores. —Hice un trato con Fudge. No le diría a nadie lo que había sucedido allí, a cambio de que dejara de usar los Sabuesos, pasara esas leyes ridículas o robara la magia de los demás.

—Eso fue estúpido —dijo Scrimgeour—. No tenías _derecho._ Tenemos derecho a saber qué está sucediendo en el Ministerio, Harry.

Harry miró al Auror de reojo. —¿Por qué cree que le estoy contando ahora? Algo sucedió para hacerme romper el trato. Rita Skeeter de alguna manera vio todo, no sé cómo, y me dijo que iba a publicar la historia. Tuve la oportunidad para cooperar con ella, o no. Escogí la cooperación. La historia saldrá mañana en _El_ _Profeta_ , menos algunos detalles que pensé que sólo mis aliados debían escuchar.

Hubo un leve murmullo de ruido ante eso. Harry sabía lo que significaba. Se sorprendieron de que él hubiera confiado en ellos, o haya sido honesto con ellos; el mismo Harry no estaba seguro de cuál sería categorizada cómo.

—Así que —dejó que sus ojos rastrearan, una vez más, alrededor del círculo de rostros, jugando con demasiadas emociones para hacerle saber con certeza lo que sucedería a continuación—. Ahí lo tienen. Utilicé magia Oscura para torturar a alguien, y rompí mi promesa a alguien que hubiera sido un aliado. Dejen que ese factor tome una decisión. Si alguno de ustedes quiere disolver sus alianzas formales conmigo, lo entendería.

Hawthorn se puso de pie.

Harry la miró y tragó saliva. Había esperado que no quisiera disolver la alianza, pero no tenía derecho a negárselo si lo hacía. Empezó a subirse la manga, para poder alcanzar la cicatriz que era la marca de su unión.

Hawthorn se arrodilló junto a él apresuradamente, extendiendo la mano para abrazarlo. Harry la miró. _¿Qué está haciendo?_

—Yo era una Mortífago —susurró Hawthorn, sólo para sus oídos—. Soy una bruja Oscura. Soy otra cosa que conoces bastante bien, Harry. ¿De verdad creías que mi familia o yo te abandonaríamos?

Harry suspiró. —No lo sabía, señora Parkinson. Y no sé si debería confiar en mí…

—No planeamos secuestrarte, robar tu magia, o forzarte a hacer tratos que de todos modos no habrían tenido lugar —dijo Hawthorn secamente—. Debes estar satisfecho con lo que eres, Harry. Estamos a tu lado.

—Mi familia también lo está —anunció Adalrico, abruptamente surgiendo más allá del hombro derecho de Hawthorn—. Has demostrado que no eres intolerable a la Luz, señor Potter. Utilizarás la magia Oscura para defenderte, y eso significa que no nos condenarás por usarla para defendernos —él sonrió, sus dientes brillando con la misma expresión feroz que Harry había visto en sus ojos—. Estamos a tu lado.

Harry giró lentamente y miró a los Malfoy. Narcissa le sonrió, nada más que dulzura en la expresión.

—He puesto mucho trabajo en bailar la pavana y el vals y otros, todo por ti, Harry —dijo—. No me rendiría. Me duelen los músculos en este momento, pero mis pies estarán más livianos por la comprensión que has tenido hoy.

Harry miró a Lucius. Él simplemente se rio suavemente, sus ojos salvajes.

—No comienzo danzas de tregua sólo para detenerlas a dos pasos del final —dijo—. Y el Ministro es un oponente mucho más satisfactorio que cualquiera que me hayas mostrado hasta ahora, Potter. Acepto tanto la oferta de continuar la alianza como la oportunidad de vengarme de Cornelius por los insultos que me ha infligido.

Harry simplemente se encontró con los ojos de Snape y Draco. Sabía que no tenía que preguntar sobre la continuación de sus vínculos con él. Ellos no lo abandonarían.

Miró a Scrimgeour.

El Auror le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos amarillos y su melena de león le hacían parecer formidable incluso sentado. Luego sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si despertara de un sueño.

—Siempre supe que el Ministerio no era lo que esperaba —reflexionó—. Siempre he aguantado eso, y alentado lo bueno y desalentado lo malo donde lo encontré, y disfruto de mi papeleo.

»Ahora veo que el Ministerio está mucho más lejos de lo que estoy dispuesto a tolerar de lo que nunca lo había pensado. Un Ministro que aprovecha los privilegios de tiempo de guerra cuando no es época de guerra y secuestra niños que salvaron vidas y trata de robar la magia de cualquier mago no es uno que yo quiera seguir, y tampoco vale la pena mantener los tratos —Scrimgeour plantó su pierna mala firmemente en el piso y asintió—. Si nada más, disfrutaré de ver qué mierda sale a la superficie después de la tormenta, señor Potter, para poder sacarla del agua.

Harry cerró los ojos. Luego murmuró: —Gracias por escucharme. Supongo que deberíamos volver a Hogwarts.

—Voy contigo.

Harry abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Draco. —Lo sé.

* * *

Draco sabía que el Profesor Snape le estaba mirando con desaprobación. Su madre estaba sonriendo. Su padre reflejaría una tenue tensión en las líneas alrededor de su mandíbula ante la idea de que Draco ni siquiera le pidiera permiso.

Draco no se preocupó.

Había sido capaz de sentarse en silencio durante la reunión porque había estado luchando con la comprensión de que había caído sobre él como un amanecer personal cuando Harry había entrado en la habitación y había venido a abrazarlo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Él amaba a Harry, sí, y lo sabía desde hacía más de un año. Pero esta vez era la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que ese amor no era enteramente de un amigo, o incluso un hermano, que fue la segunda comparación que se le ocurrió.

 _Bueno_ , pensó, cuando el shock inicial había pasado. _Eso no es del todo sorprendente. Puedo vivir con eso con bastante facilidad._

Observó a Harry durante la reunión, la forma en que pronunció las palabras, la forma en que se forzó a sí mismo a través de confesiones que Draco sabía que serían difíciles para él, la forma en que aceptó, con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida, las ofertas de las familias sangrepura de continuar sus alianzas. Se contentó todo el tiempo con el hecho de que sólo él realmente sabía lo difícil que era para Harry. Él conocía a Harry mejor que el Profesor Snape, mejor que cualquier otra persona lo conocería.

Y, por supuesto, era natural que Harry aceptara su presencia con ecuanimidad, incluso una sonrisa, la primera auténtica que le había dado desde que entró en esta reunión.

A Draco no le importaba que sus padres no le hubieran dado permiso para ir, o que el Profesor Snape no lo había invitado apropiadamente. Iba a volver a Hogwarts un día antes, porque quería hacerlo, y Harry quería que lo hiciera. Draco no podía imaginar un par de mejores razones en el mundo.

* * *

Hawthorn alzó las cejas mientras miraba las miradas intercambiadas entre el chico Potter y el heredero Malfoy. _Así que Pansy tenía razón. Bueno, esa alianza será un beneficio para todos nosotros, creo. Al menos es poco probable que perdamos a Potter en alguna familia mágica de Luz que pueda convencerlo de convertirse en un Señor de la Luz._

Podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte, como lo hizo cuando la luna llena emergía y comenzaba la transformación. El futuro estaba ante ella, mucho más emocionante de lo que había sido sólo esta mañana. Para mañana, el artículo de Skeeter estaría fuera, y aunque Hawthorn sabía que no contendría tantos detalles como Potter les había dado hoy, sería un ataque contra el Ministro. Fudge podría ser sacado de su percha incompetente al fin.

Y luego el mundo mágico entraría en un caos político: caos que un sangrepura prevenido, inteligente y políticamente inteligente podría explotar para su propia mejora y la de su familia.

 _Y para el beneficio de los aliados, también,_ pensó Hawthorn, volviendo la mirada hacia Potter. Cantó con poder, lo irradió, y sonó con él. Siempre olvidaba, cuando estuvo lejos de él por un tiempo, cuán fuerte era. _Y si_ _Narcissa tiene razón, tendremos algo mucho mejor que un Señor, algo que nunca antes tuvimos, algo completamente nuevo._

Era todo lo que podía hacer para no aullar.

El futuro estaba cerca, y nunca se había visto mejor.


	13. Interludio: El Ministro secuestra ilegalmente a un niño

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Interludio: El Ministro secuestra ilegalmente a un niño**  

 

**_El Profeta Diario_ **

**_1 de septiembre de 1994_ **

**_ EL MINISTRO SECUESTRA ILEGALMENTE A UN NIÑO _ **

**Hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió secuestrado por el Ministro Fudge**

_Por: Rita Skeeter_

Aproximadamente a la 1:30 de la tarde de ayer, un par de magos que trabajaban para el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge secuestraron a Harry Potter, de 14 años, el hermano gemelo mayor del Chico-Que-Vivió, de los terrenos de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

“Se hacían llamar Sabuesos”, dijo Potter. “Incluso se habían bautizado a sí mismos como perros. Grim era uno, y Crup el otro.”

Dijo que había tenido miedo cuando esta reportera lo alcanzó ayer.

“No reconocí a ninguno de ellos”, dijo el adolescente, que celebró su cumpleaños y el de su hermano apenas un mes antes de su secuestro. “Pero creo que podría señalarlos de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo”.

Potter describió que lo llevaron a una sala de interrogatorio en blanco, donde los Sabuesos le explicaron su propósito. Esencialmente, parece que el Ministro de Magia ha otorgado la autoridad de una policía secreta a estos Sabuesos, y que están autorizados a perseguir a los magos Oscuros que han violado las nuevas leyes que piden el registro del Mago Oscuro.

Como fue ampliamente divulgado el año pasado por este mismo periódico, Harry Potter está en posesión de un raro don Oscuro, el Pársel, que usó ayer en el Callejón Knockturn para contener una colmena de letales cobras sudafricanas.

“Tuve que registrarme como hablante de Pársel unos días antes”, explica Potter. El registro incluía un requisito de que dejara de usar Pársel. Potter se negó a firmar este formulario con el argumento de que no le otorgaba la igualdad ante la ley—ningún otro registro requiere que el mago Oscuro en cuestión deje de usar su talento—y se fue del Ministerio.

Parece que el secuestro fue motivado por el uso de Potter de Pársel en el Callejón Knockturn.

“Hablé con el Ministro”, dijo Potter. “Él me dijo que mi situación era diferente porque podría convertirme en un Señor Oscuro. Le pregunté por qué, y me dijo que, como hablo Pársel, estoy vinculado a Ya-Sabes-Quién. Luego me dijo que él me daría la oportunidad de demostrar mi lealtad al gobierno de la Gran Bretaña Mágica”.

Potter dijo que estaba ansioso por arriesgarse, ya que estaba desconcertado y herido por las acusaciones del Ministro.

“Quiero decir, sé que la gente me tiene miedo porque hablo Pársel”, dijo el joven de catorce años, que actualmente está bajo la tutela legal del profesor Severus Snape, a quien no se le permitió acompañarlo al Ministerio. “No esperaba que adoptara una forma tan extrema. Pensé que tendría la oportunidad de ir a juicio frente a todo el mundo mágico y responder justamente a las acusaciones en mi contra. Confío en el Wizengamot. Estoy seguro de que tomarían la decisión correcta”.

La “prueba”, descrita por Potter como el reemplazo del Ministro Fudge para Azkaban ahora que ningún Dementor asistía a la isla, era una gran esfera plateada con agujeros, sentada sobre un trípode a un metro del suelo.

“Madame Umbridge me dijo que sólo tendría que poner mis manos en la esfera, y que se me daría la oportunidad de mostrar mi lealtad”, dijo Potter. Madame Dolores Umbridge es la Asistente Especial del Ministro Fudge, quien ha supervisado muchas de las nuevas leyes de registro del Mago Oscuro.

Cuando Potter puso sus manos sobre la esfera, nada sucedió al principio. Dijo que podía sentir la magia moviéndose a través de él y uniendo sus dedos en el lugar, pero mientras nada le doliera, confiaba en que el Ministro Fudge y Madame Umbridge lo hicieran bien.

“Sabía que había sido llevado allí sin mi tutor, y de repente, pero no podía creer que realmente me _lastimarían”_ , dijo.

La esfera, sin embargo, aparentemente intentó drenar a Potter de su magia. Como Harry Potter es actualmente el mago joven más poderoso de Hogwarts, sólo superado por el gran Albus Dumbledore, si tomamos en cuenta su explosión de magia en el Campo Quidditch en noviembre pasado como testimonio suficiente, esto fue bastante doloroso para él.

“Eliminé la magia de la esfera y la rompí al hacerlo”, dijo Potter. “Esa no era mi intención. Creo que asusté al Ministro y Madame Umbridge con eso, si ya antes no tenían miedo”.

Los Sabuesos intentaron atacar a Potter en este punto, pero él dice que los incapacitó con un _Petrificus Totalus._ “No quería lastimarlos”, explicó.

El Ministro Fudge estaba parado frente a Potter, y detrás de Madame Umbridge. En este punto, Madame Umbridge lanzó lo que más tarde se identificó, desde la herida en la espalda de Potter, como el hechizo _Lamina Alba_ , que se hizo famoso cuando Bartemius Crouch autorizó a los Aurores a utilizarlo en magos Oscuros durante la Guerra con Ya-Saben-Quien.

“No sabía lo que era”, admitió Potter. “Sólo sabía que dolía como una dosis pequeña y concentrada de la Cruciatus”. Potter ha experimentado la Maldición Imperdonable varias veces, principalmente a manos de los Mortífagos que escaparon de Azkaban en marzo y hasta ahora han eludido a los Aurores del Ministerio.

El dolor repentino y el miedo y la ira que Potter mismo sentía lo inspiraron con el deseo de devolver el golpe. Se giró y soltó algo de su magia en forma de serpiente a Madame Umbridge. “Como hablo Pársel, la forma de serpiente parece venir naturalmente para mí”, dijo.

La serpiente paralizó a Madame Umbridge con varios mordiscos fríos, mientras que una segunda serpiente impidió que el Ministro Fudge interfiriera.

“Terminó en cinco minutos”, dijo Potter. “Luego invertí el daño. Madame Umbridge puede caminar de nuevo. Lamentaría que no pudiera. No sé por qué lo hice. Estaba sobrecargado, creo. Había sufrido un secuestro, una interrogación, y la esfera en un día. Lo siento mucho”. Se estremeció cuando habló con esta reportera. “Y luego tuve que enfrentarme a ser llamado Señor Oscuro. Pero eso no es excusa para _actuar_ como tal”.

Potter fue rescatado más tarde por el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour, y la llegada de su tutor, el Profesor Severus Snape.

Potter dijo que no deseaba particularmente la atención que sabía que seguiría de este artículo, pero que se sentía obligado, aunque reacio, a informar la realidad al mundo mágico.

“Simplemente no creo que un niño pueda manejar esto solo”, le dijo al _Profeta. “_ Podría ser mágicamente poderoso, pero hay muchas cosas que no sé, y no confío en mí mismo para tomar la mejor decisión, así que debo someterme al juicio de mis mayores. El público debería saber, para que puedan sacar sus propias conclusiones”.

Fuentes que pidieron permanecer en el anonimato confirmaron muchas partes de la historia de Potter, incluyendo la eliminación de una gran esfera plateada que puede drenar magia y coincide con la descripción de Potter del dispositivo utilizado en él propiedad de los Starrise, una poderosa familia de magos de la Luz, y el secuestro de Potter por parte de dos antiguos Aurores, Gamaliel Gorgon y Falstaff Morologus, quienes fueron despedidos por negligencia grave de sus deberes.

El Ministro Fudge y Madame Umbridge hasta ahora no han estado disponibles para hacer comentarios.

“Espero que hablen pronto”, dijo Potter. “Me encantaría saber sus justificaciones por lo que hicieron.

“Sólo espero que tengan una razón lo suficientemente buena como para justificar el secuestro un chico de catorce años de las manos de su tutor. Pero estoy seguro de que lo harán. Después de todo, el Ministro Fudge es el Ministro de Magia y, en última instancia, responsable ante todo la Gran Bretaña Mágica, no sólo de un joven mago”.


	14. Engaño en la tormenta

**Serie** __**Sacrificios**   
**Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**   
**Capítulo 11: Engaño en la tormenta[1]**

 

Harry suspiró y se sentó, flexionando su mano lentamente. Le dolía por el largo tiempo que había pasado agarrando la pluma, más que por el tiempo que había dedicado a escribir. Había tenido que pensar durante largos minutos antes de descubrir las cosas perfectas para decir a James, Connor y Remus. Cada carta tenía que ser diferente, el tiempo suficiente para transmitir que él estaba bien sin preocuparse por los detalles, e informada con el conocimiento de estar mayormente separados de ellos durante un mes.

 _Connor puede mantener esta parte del liderazgo,_ pensó Harry, mientras sellaba la última carta y se volvía para mirar aprensivamente a Hedwig. Ella ladeó la cabeza y ululó indignada, tanto para decir que _podía_ llevar tres cartas al mismo lugar, y Harry había sido un tonto por dudar de ella.

—Lo siento, niña —susurró Harry, su mano alisando las plumas de su pecho—. Nervios, supongo.

Encontró un hilo en el cajón de la mesa junto a su cama, y lo usó para unir las tres cartas fuertemente a la pierna de Hedwig. Se aseguró de que el nombre en cada sobre fuera claramente visible, luego asintió, suspiró y le dijo: —Lux Aeterna, chica. James, Connor, Remus.

Hedwig abrió las alas y despegó, brillando en la tenue luz de las mazmorras. Harry oyó un breve altercado antes de que Snape le abriera la puerta. Él cerró los ojos y se imaginó a ella deslizándose por las mazmorras, en dirección a la lechucería.

—Harry.

Harry dejó escapar otro suspiro. La partida de Hedwig significaba que había terminado sus cartas, por lo que la hora en que Snape y Draco habían acordado dejarlo pasar solo había terminado. Echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, y encontró a Snape parado allí. —¿Si, señor? —preguntó.

—Tenemos cosas de qué hablar —Snape sonó tan cierto como lo había sido el día que le dijo a Harry que se quedaría en Hogwarts por el resto del verano, pero esta vez, no había felicidad ni diversión en su voz. Parecía seco, purgado hasta convertirse en polvo.

Harry asintió, y miró más allá de Snape para ver si Draco estaba allí. Draco se deslizó alrededor del profesor un momento después, e hizo una línea en zigzag hacia el escritorio donde Harry estaba sentado. Harry se levantó y lo abrazó con un sólo brazo. Se había sentado lo suficiente en la silla dura, y pensó que al menos debería poder sentarse cómodamente para la discusión que se avecinaba.

Se sentó en la cama, con Draco a su lado. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con las cejas levantadas de Snape, pero volvieron a caer en un momento, cortando cualquier esperanza de un indulto.

—Estuviste nuevamente en peligro hoy —señaló Snape.

Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Siempre estoy en peligro —dijo—. Creo que cuanto antes aprenda eso, mejor.

Snape lo ignoró. —Era un peligro que se podría haber evitado en un aspecto, Harry. Creo que es hora de que aprendas a resistir a alguien que intenta Aparicionar contigo. No habría detenido todo lo que sucedió, tal vez, incluida la exposición de la corrupción del Ministro, pero al menos hubieras podido mantenerte libre y fuera del alcance del Sabueso.

Harry parpadeó. —No sabía que resistir la Doble Aparición era posible, señor.

—Por supuesto que lo es, para un experto Oclumante —dijo Snape, agitando una mano como si ya debería haberlo sabido—. Habrás notado que la Doble Aparición es diferente de hacerlo por tu cuenta, que las sensaciones son más vertiginosas, por ejemplo.

Harry asintió, y se acercó a Draco cuando su amigo tiró de un brazo. Harry se relajó cuando sintió la calidez que se filtraba desde su costado. —Siempre me siento más propenso a las náuseas después de una Doble Aparición —dijo.

—Eso se debe a que el espacio a través del cual los magos Aparicionan influye en la mente de uno cuando no se tiene el control del hechizo —dijo Snape, cayendo en modo clase—. Tales percepciones pueden ser manipuladas. Así como un Oclumante puede negarse a permitir que un Legeremante ingrese en su mente alrededor de sus escudos, puede negarse a permitir que esas percepciones hagan lo mismo y, por lo tanto, se resiste a ser arrastrado.

Harry entornó los ojos. —¿Así que estoy resistiendo el hechizo o la persona que lo lanza, señor?

—Ambos —dijo Snape—. Ahora. Quiero que te concentres en eso, practicándolo, la próxima vez que te sientas preparado —asintió con la cabeza a Draco—. Ven, Draco.

Draco parpadeó. —¿Qué…?

—Deberíamos dejar que Harry duerma.

Harry frunció el ceño a Snape. —Son sólo las nueve —dijo—. Podré permanecer despierto por lo menos un poco más de tiempo.

Snape simplemente esperó, y un momento después, las mandíbulas de Harry se resquebrajaron bajo un bostezo. Harry suspiró. —Sí, está bien —dijo, y empujó arrepentido hacia el hombro de Draco—. Te veo mañana.

Draco le tocó la frente por un momento, como si buscara fiebre, y luego asintió con la cabeza hacia él. —Te veo mañana, Harry. Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo.

Lo último fue un suave murmullo, y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar apropiadamente, tanto Snape como Draco se habían ido, Snape cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ellos. Harry estiró sus brazos y se fue a preparar para la cama. Al menos, mañana era el día en que los estudiantes llegaban a Hogwarts, no el primer día real de escuela. Eso le daba algo de tiempo para prepararse.

_Y es el día en que sale el artículo de Skeeter._

La boca de Harry se crispó en una pequeña sonrisa. _Pensé que era hora de prepararme, no tiempo para relajarme._

 _No tengo idea de por qué Snape tuvo que decirte que te vayas a la cama,_ dijo Regulus abruptamente. _Estás medio colapsando ya. Ve a dormir y deja de pensar en cosas ridículas como esta._

 _Sí, padre,_ Harry dijo con sarcasmo que ni siquiera Regulus podría perderse. No llamaría a Regulus como una madre, ya que eso aún causaba demasiado dolor.

* * *

Snape mantuvo la mayor atención concentrada en el vínculo pasivo entre él y Harry cuando Draco, que apenas necesitaba el aliento, charló sobre las partes de su verano que había pasado con Harry en Lux Aeterna. Estaba en medio de revivir una persecución de escobas cuando Harry se relajó en la mente de Snape, y sintió que se quedaba dormido.

—Draco —dijo Snape, interrumpiendo a Draco a mitad de la frase y ganando una mirada por eso—. Hace tiempo que quería hablarte de algo, algo relacionado contigo y con Harry —no importaba que sólo se haya dado cuenta ese día. Draco creería en él más si creyera que Snape pensaba que esto era un problema continuo.

—¿Qué es? —Draco se levantó de inmediato, su cuerpo casi vibraba de tensión—. ¿Ha dicho algo sobre mí? ¿Lo lastimé de alguna manera, algo de lo que no puede hablarme cara a cara?

Snape sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. _Sin embargo, más signos de obsesión. Ni siquiera se acerca a la verdad real._ —No, Draco —dijo, e hizo que su voz fuera amable con un esfuerzo—. Está relacionado contigo más que con Harry. Me ha preocupado la cantidad de tiempo y pensamientos que inviertes con él. Parece que casi no tienes vida propia, fuera de él.

Draco lo miró fijamente, luego parpadeó ligeramente. —Eso no es verdad, Profesor Snape —dijo—. Pasé mucho tiempo en casa este verano. Jugué Quidditch solo y con algunos de los otros chicos de Slytherin, Blaise y Vince vinieron todo el tiempo. Gregory no, sin embargo —añadió, con un ceño levemente fruncido—. Estudié historia y rituales sangrepura con mi madre. Intenté agradecer a los elfos domésticos, pero Harry está equivocado al respecto, sólo los hace estallar en lágrimas. Excepto Dobby, pero de todos modos es extraño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca hablas sobre el tiempo que pasaste jugando al Quidditch o estudiando historia con otros? —Snape preguntó—. ¿Por qué cada palabra de tu boca concierne con Harry?

Draco se encogió de hombros con impaciencia. —Porque el tiempo que pasé con él fue simplemente más _interesante._

Snape asintió una vez. —Ese es uno de los signos de la obsesión, Draco. Incluso en una simple declaración sobre qué más has hecho este verano, no puedes evitar que Harry salga de ella. He visto cómo lo miras…

Los hombros de Draco se tensaron tan rápido que Snape se quedó pensando qué había hecho. La voz de Draco era baja y dura. —¿Y lo desaprueba? Va a actuar como un viejo padre mago que me dice que su hijo no puede amar a quien quiere porque tiene que seguir con la línea.

—¿Qué? —Snape preguntó en blanco. Entonces su cerebro se prendió con sus oídos, y escudriñó a Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _Es peor de lo que pensaba,_ concluyó después de un momento. _El niño está enamorado, pero está convencido de que esto es una especie de gran pasión para todas las edades._

—Escúchame, Draco —dijo en voz baja, y la fuerza de su tono, más que lo que dijo, atrajo los ojos de Draco hacia los suyos—. Quiero ver a Harry feliz. Eso es verdad. Pero no quiero verte sacrificar tu propia felicidad, tu libertad, por la suya. Tampoco querría eso. Ya ha tenido suficientes sacrificios en su vida. En este punto, podrías sacrificar todo por una sonrisa de él y pensar que es justo. No voy a dejar que eso ocurra. ¿Qué pasará si él elige amar a otra persona en su lugar?

La expresión de Draco se convirtió en terquedad mezclada con otra cosa, algo realmente aterrador. —No lo hará —dijo Draco, su voz era un silbido bajo—. Siempre he estado aquí. No hay nadie más a quien le importe tanto como yo. Además, probablemente pase un tiempo antes de que pueda amar tanto a los demás. Me dijo que el año pasado nunca había pensado en nada más allá del final de la guerra, más que seguir sirviendo a su hermano. Pero cuando puede mirar alrededor y elegir por su cuenta, voy a estar allí.

—¿Así que esperarás hasta que te vea? —preguntó Snape, y negó con la cabeza cuando Draco asintió—. ¿Y vas a actuar como una bruja joven y enferma de amor en España que anhela que su perdido y verdadero amor vuelva de las guerras?

— _No_ soy de esa manera —Draco estaba molesto lo suficiente como para que Snape sintiera un aumento de poder a su alrededor, prometiendo un dolor de cabeza en unos momentos—. Retire eso. Pretendo ganar el amor de Harry si puedo.

—Estás pensando en la permanencia —dijo Snape en voz baja—. Eres demasiado joven para esas cosas, Draco. Tienes _catorce_ años _._

—Tratas a Harry como un adulto —Draco se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Porque él _actúa_ como uno —dijo Snape, la paciencia de repente llegó a su fin—. Escúchame. Te vigilaré de cerca a partir de ahora. Si no muestras signos de independencia para fines de septiembre, me aseguraré de que la _tengas_ , la quieras o no. ¿Me entiendes?

Draco sólo lo miró.

—Puedo asignar detenciones —dijo Snape—. Y eso es sólo el comienzo.

—No tiene derecho a hacer esto —susurró Draco.

—Y no tienes el derecho de elegir sofocarte bajo la manta de algún enamoramiento tonto…

— _No_ es tonto-

—… simplemente porque lo deseas —terminó Snape—. No lo permitiré, y Harry, si lo nota, no lo permitirá.

—No quiero decirle —escupió Draco, su cara se puso roja—. No quiero decirle que su tutor es un viejo idiota obstinado y poco razonable.

Snape levantó una ceja y asintió una vez. —Muy bien. Dejo en tus manos que se lo digas. Tienes hasta fines de octubre para hacerlo.

—Eso no es _justo-_

—Tampoco es lo que este enamoramiento te puede llevar a hacer, Draco, ni a ti ni a Harry —Snape lo interrumpió—. Ahora, prepárate para la cama.

Draco lo miró por un momento más, pero Snape había practicado, y recibido, miradas mucho más duras de las que este joven Malfoy era capaz de dar. Después de un rato, Draco se fue a usar el diván en la habitación de Harry, murmurando para sí mismo por lo bajo.

Snape apretó los dientes y se movió para crear objetivos de madera claros, de modo que pudiera eliminar las frustraciones del día.

_¿Por qué debo ser yo quien note y me ocupe de cosas que cualquier padre razonable debería haber notado desde hace mucho tiempo? Narcissa debe haberlo hecho, aunque Lucius podría estar ciego a tales cosas. ¿Qué creía ella que estaba haciendo al animar al chico?_

* * *

Albus terminó de leer el artículo en la portada de _El Profeta_ , y luego dejó el periódico. Sus manos temblaban, muy ligeramente. Él no se permitió darse cuenta.

_Eso está roto._

Durante largos momentos, ese era el único pensamiento que le llegaría. Se quedó sentado en blanco y miró por la ventana, más allá de la antigua percha de Fawkes. Era un día magnífico, más brillante de lo que debería ser el primero de septiembre, realmente, con el sol saliendo para abrazar el cielo. Los niños llegarían esa noche, y había mil cosas por hacer de antemano.

Pero, además de ser el Director de la escuela, era el Mago Jefe del Wizengamot, y esos fueron los pensamientos que asaltaron su cabeza, cuando finalmente comenzaron a asaltar.

_Harry no puede mantener la paz. Él no puede mantener un equilibrio. Ya ha empezado a cambiar el mundo de los magos, y ¿quién sabe cuándo se detendrá? El Wizengamot puede no haber sido contactado y decírsele que Fudge tenía la intención de aprobar nuevas leyes o que estábamos en un estado de guerra, pero esas son ofensas menores, que al menos dejarían intacto al gobierno de la Gran Bretaña Mágica. Incluso podría haber funcionado a nuestro favor, porque los preparativos se realizarían cuando comience nuestra verdadera guerra con Tom. Estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera, siempre y cuando el público en general no se diera cuenta._

_En cambio, Harry inclina la balanza, y ahora nada volverá a ser lo mismo._

Albus cerró los ojos. Las mañanas en que se sentía demasiado viejo para la política eran raras, pero esta había decidido ser una de ellas. Podía sentir cada dolor en sus articulaciones, la tenue rigidez en su espalda que ni siquiera las largas noches en un colchón suave podían curar, el deseo de simplemente sentarse y transferirle cualquier decisión importante a otra persona. Eso último era un deseo especialmente peligroso, porque no había nadie que pudiera tomar las decisiones y manejarlas con confianza.

 _Harry,_ su mente se lo recordó.

 _Nunca Harry,_ respondió firmemente. _Probablemente sea_ vates _, debo admitirlo, y fue él quien desvió la Maldición Asesina de Voldemort. No le puedo permitir otro papel que eso, no cuando su primer movimiento político en público es tan desastroso como este. Había mil formas más elegantes de haber podido manejar su secuestro. En cambio, se estrella a través de largos años de trabajo elegante y duro como una gorgona en una tienda de porcelana._

_Debo distraerlo de participar en la vida política más amplia del mundo mágico._

Y Albus pensó que conocía la distracción perfecta. Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia el cofre detrás de su escritorio, que contenía varios de sus Pensaderos ordenados en orden alfabético. Su mano se movió sobre la sección M, y luego sacó el Pensieve etiquetado, en letras claras, _Mí tiempo con_ _Falco Parkinson._

* * *

James acababa de desplegar _El Profeta_ cuando sintió el hormigueo en las barreras que anunciaba el paso de una lechuza. Esperó un momento, y se sorprendió al ver a Hedwig deslizarse por una ventana y caer sobre la mesa frente a él, ululando con urgencia. James desató las cartas, notó los diferentes nombres en ellas y las dejó suavemente sobre la mesa. Ni Remus ni Connor estaban despiertos todavía; habían tenido una dura sesión de duelo final anoche, ya que Remus no podría entrenarlo por al menos unos meses más.

—Gracias, Hedwig —dijo, ofreciéndole un poco del tocino de su plato en recompensa—. Me aseguraré de leerlas en un momento —volvió a desplegar el periódico.

Hedwig lo golpeó en la cabeza con un ala. James se agachó y la miró. Hedwig siguió bailando y saltando, sus gritos se hicieron más urgentes.

 _Ah, ella quiere más tocino._ James le dio una pieza más grande. El búho nival se dedicó a tragarlo por un momento, y mientras tanto, James pudo tomar un bocado de sus gachas y desplegar su papel en paz.

Un momento después, su avena salpicaba la portada.

James se recostó, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos y se frotó la cara. Varias veces. Frotó círculos en su frente, sus mejillas, su barbilla y su garganta. Era un ejercicio tranquilizador que su abuela le había enseñado. Cuando él preguntó para qué era, ella había dicho, con aspereza, “para tratar con niños rebeldes”.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar, la historia todavía estaba allí, y Hedwig inclinaba la cabeza para mirarlo con un ojo dorado, como diciendo: “Deberías haber abierto la carta cuando te dije que lo hicieras”.

James negó con la cabeza y leyó el artículo, con cuidado. Luego abrió la carta que tenía su nombre y la miró.

> _Querido papá:_
> 
> _Sé que es posible que hayas visto el artículo cuando leas esto. Lo siento. Le he dicho a Hedwig que lo entregue tan rápido como pueda._
> 
> _Fui secuestrado por el Ministro, pero estoy bien. Al principio iba a callarme, pero un amigo me convenció de que debería correr la voz. Sé que los reporteros podrían descender sobre ti ahora. Lamento eso._
> 
> _Puedes decirles que no sabes nada más de lo que está en el artículo. Eso podría ser lo mejor._
> 
> _Prometo, papá, que estoy bien, y que la vigilancia del Profesor Snape, o la falta de ella, no tuvo nada que ver con el secuestro. Los Sabuesos dijeron que eran del Ministerio, que había roto algunas leyes con el uso de Pársel y que querían que los acompañara. Uno de ellos incluso me aseguró que me permitirían llevar a Snape conmigo, y luego me arrastró en una Doble Aparición antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. El Profesor Snape prometió mostrarme cómo resistirme a Aparicionar contra mi voluntad._
> 
> _Te he echado de menos, pero pensé que debía haber una razón por la que no estuviste escribiéndome este verano, que estabas enojado conmigo, o enojado con el Profesor Snape, y no respondiste, así que no lo hice. Espero que respondas a esta carta. Todavía me gustaría que seamos una familia, papá. Me sentí un poco abarrotado este verano, ¿pero quizás podríamos intentarlo en Navidad?_
> 
> _Amor,_
> 
> _Harry._

James se recostó y soltó un largo y enojado suspiro. La carta de Harry divagó un poco, pero incluía varias cosas que James había deseado oír: que todavía deseaba ser parte de la familia, que estaba bien, que lamentaba posiblemente haber involucrado a James, Connor y Remus con los periodistas.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para distraer a James de lo obvio, algo que debería haber sido obvio incluso para Harry.

_Snape todavía le falló como guardián. Harry fue secuestrado justo en frente suyo, y él no hizo nada para detenerlo._

James negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, no haberse rendido después de un intento, pero había tenido a Connor a quien cuidar y a Harry por quien meditar. Ahora Connor volvía a la escuela, y Harry quería volver a formar parte de la familia, y James podía concentrarse en darle una oportunidad a su enemigo.

Él iría directamente al Departamento de Familias Mágicas y Servicios Infantiles, para asegurarse de que le devolvieran la custodia de su hijo.

* * *

—¡Señor, señor! ¡Por favor, venga rápido!

Rufus dejó con cuidado su taza de té matutino, y consideró maldecir a cualquiera que estuviera más allá de la puerta. Luego se recordó a sí mismo que todos en la Oficina de Aurores sabían lo suficiente como para no molestarlo durante la taza de té de la mañana, y lo más probable es que eso significara que era algo _realmente_ urgente.

Sacando su varita, cruzó su oficina y abrió la puerta. Una joven Auror con cabello vívidamente rosado y una cara desconocida estaba allí. Gracias al cabello, Rufus la reconoció de todos modos.

—Auror Tonks —dijo—. ¿Es algo importante?

—¡El Ministro, señor! ¡Está gritando en su oficina, y a veces llorando! —Tonks agitó sus manos en círculos agitados, dio un paso atrás y tropezó con una silla. Rápidamente se estrelló contra el escritorio de la Auror Mallory, y tiró el tintero. Rufus cerró los ojos con resignación cuando la tinta goteó sobre su cabello. Tonks continuó en un tono más apagado—. Lo siento, señor. Pero parece que siente dolor y no podemos abrir la puerta.

—Estoy en camino —dijo Rufus, con un leve gruñido, y cerró su oficina detrás de él. La única vez que no había hecho eso, alguien le había robado el té. Rufus no podía soportar a las personas que le robaban el té.

Siguió a Tonks gruñendo por la oficina, y todos encontraron una razón para estar en otro lado. Por supuesto, parecía como si una gran parte de su gente ya estuviera desaparecida. Rufus negó con la cabeza y bufó. _¿Todos llamando a_ _la puerta del Ministro y diciéndole que por favor les dejé pasar?_

—¿Por qué alguien no abrió la maldita puerta con una maldición explosiva? —le preguntó a Tonks, cuando llegaron a los ascensores.

La joven le lanzó una mirada de aterrorizada admiración. —Señor, ese hechizo es ilegal.

—No me dice por qué no lo han usado —murmuró Rufus, y se frotó discretamente la cadera. Tenía casi sesenta años, y una mañana antes de su té, sin importar cuán brillante y cálido fuera el día, siempre le aseguraba que la vieja herida le diera cojera. _Las crisis simplemente no deberían suceder antes de que haya té._

—La puerta está cerrada con algún tipo de hechizo que reacciona cuando intentamos algo más violento que un _Alohomora —_ Tonks se encogió de hombros impotente y, tropezando al entrar en el ascensor, logró presionar los botones para todos los niveles—. Lo siento, señor.

—Está bien —dijo Rufus, y se apoyó en la pared del ascensor. La forma más suave de bajar era mejor para su cadera, de todos modos.

Cuando llegaron al nivel de la oficina del Ministro, Tonks tomó la iniciativa, como si Rufus no supiera dónde estaba. Rufus caminó _—caminó_ , no _cojeó,_ después de ella, murmurando por lo bajo.

Encontró a los Aurores agrupados frente a la puerta del Ministro, tímidamente tocando y llamando. Rufus pasó junto a ellos y colocó su varita en la puerta.

— _Alohomorana_ —murmuró. Era una variación del hechizo de apertura que su abuela Leonora le había enseñado. Ella era sangremuggle, sin ningún sentimiento de orgullo sangrepura, y siempre había proclamado que no había ninguna razón para cerrar las puertas entre la familia, lo que había dado lugar a una serie de incidentes embarazosos cuando el padre de Rufus tenía dieciséis años más o menos.

Él abrió la puerta.

El volumen de ruido fue instantáneo y terrorífico. Debía haber habido encantamientos silenciadores en la madera de la puerta en sí, pensó Rufus, cayendo hacia atrás y luchando por no poner sus manos sobre sus orejas.

Sin embargo, una vez que adivinó de qué se trataba el ruido, su malhumor se desvaneció, y quiso cacarear como su abuela.

— _¡_ … _NUNCA ESTUVE TAN AVERGONZADA POR NADA EN MI VIDA! ¡ME MUDARÍA A FRANCIA SI GARANTIZARA QUE SU GOBIERNO FUERA MEJOR! NO, ESPERE, ¡POSIBLEMENTE NO PODRÍA SER PEOR! CREO QUE COMENZARÉ A EMBALAR LO ANTES POSIBLE! ¡AL MENOS SU MINISTRO NO SECUESTRA A NIÑOS INOCENTES SIN GIRAR SU BIGOTE PRIMERO, NO DEBO PENSAR!_

Rufus observó divertido cómo ese Vociferador particular se rompió en pedazos, sólo para ser seguido por otro del montón creciente en el escritorio del Ministro. Esta voz, Rufus por casualidad reconoció de la reunión en su oficina de ayer. Hawthorn Parkinson hizo una buena imitación de indignación, pensó.

 _—¡_ _ESTOY_ _IMPACTADA, IMPACTADA_ _Y_ ULTRAJADA! _¡NUNCA HE_ OÍDO _DE UN INCIDENTE TAN BAJO EN MI VIDA, MINISTRO! ¿NINGUNO DE NUESTROS NIÑOS ESTÁN SEGUROS EN SUS CAMAS? ¿ENVIARÁ SUS SABUESOS TRAS MI HIJA? ¡ESE POBRE NIÑO INOCENTE! ¡CREO QUE ES HORA DE LOS MAGOS DE GRAN BRETAÑA TENGAN UN NUEVO MINISTRO!_

Fudge estaba acurrucado en su escritorio en medio de todo, gimiendo suavemente.

Rufus se aclaró la garganta en la pausa entre el final del Vociferador de Parkinson y otro comienzo. Fudge lo miró con esperanza.

—Eso fue un hechizo de bloqueo complicado —dijo Rufus, y luego cerró la puerta y dejó que el hechizo volviera a su lugar. Se volvió hacia su equipo y sacudió la cabeza solemnemente—. Lástima que no pudimos rescatar al pobre hombre —dijo—. Al menos ahora sabemos que sólo eran Vociferadores.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó la Auror Mallory, con su cara bonita preocupada—. No entiendo por qué gritaban todos.

—Lea la portada de _El_ _Profeta Diario_ —le dijo Rufus, y se dirigió hacia su oficina, su estado de ánimo más ligero de lo que había estado sin su té en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, saber que iba a volver a su té ayudó.

_Y después de eso, puedo comenzar a cavar._

Cuando regresó a su oficina, tuvo una segunda sorpresa agradable esperándolo, además de su té. Dos de su personal estaban de pie con un tercero sostenido entre ellos, con la cabeza colgando hoscamente. Miró hacia arriba cuando Rufus se acercó, y Rufus lo reconoció como Gamaliel Gorgon, uno de los Aurores despedidos que Fudge había estado utilizando como sus llamados Sabuesos.

—¿Crup, supongo? —Rufus preguntó con indulgencia.

Gorgon se hundió.

* * *

—¿Qué tiene de interesante la portada, mamá? —Blaise cubrió un bostezo con una mano. Su querido hijo siempre tuvo unos modales tan exquisitos, pensó Arabella Zabini con cariño. Por supuesto, ella había sido quien le había enseñado eso, y no ninguno de sus maridos, que probablemente era la razón—. No creía que encontrarías mucho interés en _El_ _Profeta_ normalmente.

—Esto —dijo Arabella simplemente, y pasó el periódico para que él pudiera ver. Ella misma ya había leído el artículo cuatro veces, con cada pase buscando una capa diferente de significado, y creía haberlas encontrado todas. Sus labios parecían permanentemente fijos en una sonrisa esta mañana. _Chico listo._

_Y hace que la carta que recibí ayer sea aún más patética._

Blaise parpadeó ante el titular y dijo: —Maldita sea.

—Blaise —le regañó Arabella, mirando alrededor de la sala de estar. Ella había trabajado duro para encontrar todos los retratos más bonitos para su pequeña casa. Desafortunadamente, muchos de esos bonitos retratos eran brujas de la alta sociedad que se ofendían con facilidad, y ahora se giraban hacia Blaise—. Lenguaje.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró su hijo, y volvió a leer. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿Realmente piensas… quiero decir, esto realmente sucedió?

—Al menos algo así, cariño —dijo Arabella—. Después de todo, no creo que ni Potter ni Skeeter sean tan estúpidos como para crear una historia que pueda ser fácilmente refutada.

Blaise asintió, sus ojos brillando. —¿Esto significará un nuevo Ministro?

—Eso es lo menos que significará —Arabella se inclinó y le besó la frente—. Ahora ve a buscar el desayuno de los elfos domésticos, y discutiremos esto más adelante cuando vuelvas. No quiero que estés medio dormido cuando lo hagamos.

—Sí, madre —dijo Blaise, con una pequeña reverencia perfecta de su cabeza, y trotó hacia las cocinas.

Arabella se rio entre dientes del artículo y luego se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Sí, ella pensó más bien, que responder la carta con un pesar negativo era el curso más sabio.

_Sin mencionar que puedo tener algo que ofrecer en una alianza con Potter, mientras que este otro me haría sólo una sirviente._

Su mirada recorrió el estante de los libros escritos en Pársel y luego volvió al escritorio, donde se sentó con las manos y un mechón de su cabello largo y oscuro.

Era una mañana _gloriosa_ para estar viva.

* * *

—Aquí vienen.

Harry rodó sus ojos ante la declaración de Draco de lo obvio, pero asintió. —Aquí vienen —repitió, y clavó los ojos en los carruajes que rodaban hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts. En la esquina de su visión, los pequeños barcos iluminados que transportaban a los de primer año se balanceaban sobre el lago.

Los vagones fueron atraídos por los thestrals, que resoplaron y arrojaron sus alas cuando Harry los miró. Los miró inquieto de nuevo. Todavía no había hablado con ningún thestral, y sospechaba que no podría hacerlo sin ayuda. Se preguntó qué querrían de él, qué tipo de libertad pedirían.

_Probablemente depende de por qué están atados, ¿no?_

_Bueno, sea lo que sea, no puede ser peor que las cartas que he recibido._

Harry hizo una mueca. No había previsto que el artículo de Skeeter daría lugar a una avalancha de correo propio. Había tenido algunos Vociferadores acusándolo de ser un buscador de atención, pero mucho menos de lo que pensaba que obtendría. Y hubo innumerables muestras de simpatía, cajas de ranas de chocolate, ofertas para adoptarlo y mantenerlo a salvo, declaraciones de indignación porque el Ministro secuestró a un niño inocente, admiraciones solapadas de su valentía, y así sucesivamente. Harry estaba empezando a pensar que Skeeter había jugado demasiado el ángulo de su inocencia y su juventud.

El carruaje principal casi los había alcanzado, Harry y Draco estaban parados frente a la entrada de la escuela, cuando Regulus gruñó en su cabeza. Harry se giró de inmediato, haciendo girar un círculo completo y dejando que su mano cayera a su manga, donde llevaba su varita, por reflejo. _¿Qué es?_

 _Mortífago,_ gruñó Regulus. _Uno. Viene a través de un agujero en las barreras._

Harry sintió sus propios labios dividirse en un gruñido. Había pensado que Dumbledore había encontrado y sellado todos los agujeros en las barreras antiaparición de Hogwarts que Sirius había rasgado o le había dicho a los Mortífagos el año pasado, pero parecía que se les había perdido una.

Se giró hacia los carruajes de nuevo, y luego la vio, Bellatrix Lestrange, riendo fuerte y absurdamente. Estaba junto a un carruaje abierto, con un brazo alrededor de la garganta de una hermosa chica de pelo negro con túnicas de Ravenclaw. La chica estaba jadeando y luchando por defenderse, pero Bellatrix murmuró algo, con un movimiento de su varita, y se quedó sin fuerzas.

—¡Harry! —Bellatrix gritó, su voz delgada y bastante enojada—. ¡Asesino! ¿Me vas a enfrentar? ¿O tendré a todos los bebés? —sonrió a los niños que todavía estaban en el carruaje, y sus gritos de terror se alzaron, mezclándose con gritos de otros lugares—. Míos para arrancar como fruta madura, ¿verdad?

Harry se movió lentamente hacia adelante, sus manos claramente extendidas frente a él. Sintió a Draco en su hombro derecho y le espetó: —Quédate _atrás._

Draco se detuvo, estremeciéndose.

Harry se enfrentó a Bellatrix, notando la forma en que tenía como rehén frente a ella, para que fuera un escudo humano contra la mayoría de los maleficios y hechizos que Harry podría lanzar. Ella también era útil con un Encantamiento Escudo, venido a eso. La mente de Harry ahora corría, llena de furia y de disgusto. _¿Qué tipo de táctica es involucrar a niños en nuestra lucha?_

—Me quieres a mí, Bellatrix —dijo—. Soy el único que quieres. Déjala ir, y puedes tenerme.

Escuchó a Draco soltar un grito de angustia, pero la risa de Bellatrix lo anuló. —Niño pequeño —susurró—. Harry. Bebé. Sé _exactamente_ cómo hacerte daño y dejar que esta bebé se vaya, no te herirá.

Harry esperó, esperó, esperó. Él tenía la respuesta ahora, ya que no creía que Bellatrix fuera buena con la magia sin varita. Pero necesitaba que alejara su varita de la garganta de la chica Ravenclaw, y también necesitaba asegurarse de que ella retrocediera, en lugar de agarrar a su rehén, como lo haría si él simplemente la desarmara. Él decidió intentar una burla. Bufó. —¿Y realmente crees que puedes vencerme, Bella? —preguntó—. Destruí a tu señor y a tu esposo con la suficiente facilidad. De hecho, sólo tuve que atacar una vez para destruirlos a los _dos._

Bellatrix gruñó y se sacudió, extendiendo su varita hacia él.

Harry redujo su concentración a su mano, su varita, y pensó tan duro como pudo, obligando al hechizo a seguir hasta un punto.

_¡Sectumsempra!_

El hechizo de corte de Snape voló. Harry podía sentir su tensión trepando por la hierba entre él y Bellatrix, y tuvo un momento para reflexionar que si hubiera juzgado mal, también cortaría a la chica Ravenclaw en pedazos.

Él no había juzgado mal.

El brazo derecho de Bellatrix explotó en una fuente de sangre, su mano derecha y su varita volando libres. Harry vio la rebanada irregular de hueso, cortada para sobresalir del muñón que había sido su muñeca derecha. Bellatrix gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, perdida en el dolor, liberando a su rehén mientras se movía.

Harry no dudó. —¡ _Wingardium Leviosa!_

La chica Ravenclaw se deslizó hacia él, pasando las ruedas del carruaje, y Harry la atrapó y la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Luego levantó la vista hacia Bellatrix, segura de que se retiraría, pero listo para dar batalla si no lo hacía.

Bellatrix lo miró fijamente, aferrándose a la ruina de su brazo derecho, y Harry nunca antes había visto odio tan puro en los ojos de nadie.

—Mi Señor te tendrá —susurró—. Y yo lo haré.

Entonces ella Aparicionó.

Harry dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se inclinó sobre la chica Ravenclaw, escuchando a Draco acercarse detrás de él mientras le daba una palmada en las mejillas. Sus ojos se agitaron y se abrieron cuando el hechizo durmiente de Bellatrix se soltó de ella.

—Tranquila —Harry le dijo gentilmente cuando abrió la boca para gritar—. Se ha ido. Estás a salvo ahora.

La niña asintió con la cabeza temblorosa y se sentó. —¿Me rescataste? —susurró, y Harry asintió de nuevo—. Gracias.

Harry tuvo tiempo de darle una sonrisa y alejarse de ella antes de que la mano de alguien lo agarrara firmemente del hombro, un borde justo al lado del dolor, y una voz desconocida dijo, —¿Qué es esto, entonces?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] El título de este capítulo proviene de una línea en el poema de Swinburne "[Hesperia](https://www.bartleby.com/246/761.html)".


	15. El viejo mastín

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 12: El viejo mastín**  

Harry giró con el agarre en su hombro, la mirada fija en el hombre que estaba parado sobre él. Intentó, automáticamente, mirar al hombre a los ojos, pero lo encontró inesperadamente difícil.

Por supuesto, uno de los ojos era una moneda azul rodando hacia la parte posterior de su cráneo, lo que habría desconcertado incluso a Snape sobre cómo enfrentarlo, pensó Harry. El otro era oscuro, pero penetrante, y miró a Harry como si lo juzgara por el hechizo Oscuro que acababa de usar.

Harry sabía dónde estaba cuando miró la cara del hombre y vio las cicatrices que se retorcían sobre cada centímetro de piel, y la nariz que parecía como si alguien le hubiera clavado un martillo. Agrega a eso una pata de madera que reemplazaba a la real, y Harry estaba en terreno firme. —Auror Moody —dijo.

La mano del hombre se aflojó en su hombro, y Moody soltó una risa ardiente, cambiando su peso sobre su pierna buena. —Ya no soy Auror, muchacho —dijo—. Estoy retirado. Y soy tu nuevo profesor de Defensa, a petición de Dumbledore —estudió a Harry por un momento con una sonrisa sombría, luego movió el cuello de la túnica—. Y supongo que es justo que sepas sobre esto.

Harry parpadeó cuando vio el brillo plateado de un collar que era similar a los que usaban los Sabuesos.

Regulus gruñó en su cabeza. _Tal vez él fue el que sentí antes, al igual que Bellatrix. Creo que debe tener una conexión con Voldemort de algún tipo, Harry, pero ese maldito collar está en el camino. ¿Puedes pedirle que se lo quite?_

Harry parpadeó de nuevo y se encontró con los ojos de Moody; el azul se había enrollado en el frente de su cráneo para mirarlo. _Pregúntale tú,_ pensó.

—Escuché que tuviste un poco de problemas con los antiguos Aurores que usaban collares como estos —dijo Moody expansivamente—. No tienes que preocuparte, chico. _Yo_ fui quien los creó, cuando teníamos que enfrentar auténticos magos Oscuros todos los días, no a niños como Fudge y hablantes de Pársel de catorce años —él escupió—. Estos “Sabuesos” copiaron mi diseño. No me quito el mío, pero tampoco estoy bajo el control de Fudge —sonrió, y su ojo giró violentamente—. Sólo para que lo sepas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia él, luego se volvió y se arrodilló sobre la chica Ravenclaw de nuevo. Supuso que Moody tenía alguna otra razón para venir a hablar con él sobre el collar, pero como el profesor había terminado de hablar, Harry tenía la intención de llevar a la chica a la enfermería.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Harry —gimió Draco.

—Cho Chang —dijo ella, con una débil sonrisa hacia él—. Y tú eres Harry Potter, por supuesto. No hay necesidad de preguntarlo.

—Harry —insistió Draco.

Harry colocó a Cho sobre su hombro, ella era más alta que él, pero considerablemente más liviana, y miró a Draco. —¿Qué?

Draco estaba mirando a Cho con una expresión de intenso disgusto, pero, Harry pensó, eso no era nada nuevo. Draco parecía celoso de cualquier otra persona que tocara a Harry por un segundo. —¿No puede el Profesor Moody llevarla a la enfermería? —dijo él —. Creo que deberías volver a entrar en las barreras. Hubo una Mortífago aquí, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

Harry parpadeó. Sí, lo había olvidado. Y ahora que lo pensó, se preguntó cómo podría haberlo hecho. La imagen del brazo de Bellatrix que estallaba en sangre y hueso era vívida, sólo esperando detrás de sus ojos para abalanzarse sobre él.

Se estremeció y miró al Profesor Moody, quien se había acercado al maldito desorden en el suelo que era la mano y la varita de Bellatrix. Los empujó por un momento, luego se arrodilló con un gruñido y una sacudida de su pierna de madera. Harry observó fascinado mientras desenrollaba los dedos de la varita.

—No quiero dejar las varitas de los Mortífagos por allí, chico —dijo, moviendo el largo palo negro hacia Harry—. Es un negocio desagradable. He sabido que más de uno es una trampa mortal para los enemigos —él sacó su propia varita y la agitó en la que sostenía—. _¡Inopia!_

La varita se estremeció una vez, y luego una jaula de fuerza azul se formó alrededor de ella. Harry se estremeció. _Tal vez ella es buena en magia sin varita después de todo,_ pensó, _para Aparicionar después de dejar su varita aquí. O tal vez alguien más la arrebató._

 _O tal vez Moody tenía algo que ver con eso,_ sugirió Regulus en su cabeza. _No creo que confíe en él, Harry._

 _Como dije,_ dijo Harry, reajustando el peso de Cho en su hombro, _puedes ser quien le pregunte si puede desnudar su brazo izquierdo y mostrarte la falta de una Marca Tenebrosa. Creeré su historia sobre el collar por ahora, hasta que sepa lo contrario. Un Sabueso no sería tan estúpido como para entrar abiertamente usando el collar, de todos modos._

 _Nunca se sabe,_ murmuró Regulus, pero se calló amablemente en silencio.

—Perdón por esto —le dijo Harry a Cho, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la escuela. Cho se estaba recuperando con cada paso del camino, pero a Harry no le gustaba la forma en que respiraba. Ella debía tener al menos un ligero caso de shock, de ser tan repentinamente secuestrada y utilizada como rehén de esa manera—. Incluso con lo que tiende a suceder a mí alrededor, eso fue un poco extremo.

—He estado leyendo los periódicos durante el verano —le aseguró Cho mientras subían los escalones de Hogwarts—. Pensé que esto era prácticamente normal para ti.

Harry le dio una mirada de sorpresa, y luego bufó cuando vio la sonrisa curvando sus labios. — _Prácticamente —_ estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero esta es la primera vez que realmente logro herir a un Mortífago, en vez de hacerlo al revés.

—Bien —dijo Cho—. No me gustaría que salga ilesa por atacarme.

Harry volvió a evaluar a la chica mientras la ayudaba a cojear por los pasillos hacia la enfermería—parecía que también se había torcido el tobillo cuando Bellatrix la tiró al suelo. Cho ya se estaba recuperando, el color volviendo a enrojecer sus mejillas, su cabeza subiendo y una leve mueca de vergüenza retorciéndose la boca cada vez que miraba a Harry. Supuso que ella era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

 _Por supuesto, ella juega para Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?_ él recordó abruptamente. _Su Buscadora. Tendría que ser menos delicada de lo que parece._

_—Harry_

Harry parpadeó y se giró. Draco estaba en el pasillo detrás de ellos, jadeando como si hubiera corrido para alcanzarlos.

—El Profesor Snape quiere verte ahora —dijo—. Llevaré a Chang el resto del camino a la enfermería.

Miró a Cho, quien parpadeó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, como si no supiera lo que había hecho para ganarse la enemistad de Draco. Harry rodó los ojos. Los celos se le estaban subiendo a Draco como el vapor, y habría apostado muchas cosas que esto era sólo una estratagema para alejarlo de la chica.

_Él puede calmarse. Nadie más se convertirá en un mejor amigo para mí que él._

Harry _habría_ apostado eso, y se negó a abandonar a Cho, si Draco no hubiera escogido a Snape como excusa. Snape habría asignado la detención de Draco en momentos si se encontraba siendo utilizado en un truco como ese.

Eso significaba que realmente quería ver a Harry.

Harry asintió disculpándose con Cho. —El Profesor Snape es mi tutor legal, y tengo que hacer lo que él dice. Si no te importa…

—Para nada —le aseguró Cho—. Te lo dije, leí los periódicos. Y creo que es maravilloso que el Profesor Snape te esté cuidando. Obviamente, no se puede confiar en que el Ministerio realice la deposición legal adecuada para ti —ella le apretó la mano, sonriéndole con simpatía.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa a cambio. _Al menos hay alguien en el mundo que no cree que el Profesor Snape sea un guardián no apto._ Dio media vuelta y trotó en dirección a las mazmorras, mientras Draco tomaba su lugar al lado de Cho.

* * *

Draco esperó a que Harry se perdiera de vista antes de hablar. Había caminado con Chang, por supuesto, y la idiota había intentado hacer algunos intentos de conversación, pero él los ignoró. Sólo se estaba asegurando de que no había posibilidad de que Harry pudiera escucharlos.

Cuando estuvo seguro, se volvió y miró directamente a Chang. Ella había abierto la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró y lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. —¿Qué pasa? —ella preguntó después de un momento.

—Mantente alejado de él —dijo Draco suavemente—. _Aléjate_ , ¿lo oyes? —era una amenaza más contundente de lo que podría haber hecho de otra manera, pero aún podía ver la forma en que su tía se había enfrentado a Harry, y la oleada de orgullo y terror que había sentido al ver el hechizo Oscuro de Harry. Estaba mal que Harry se hubiera sentido forzado a defender a la chica Chang así. Él no quería usar hechizos violentos; Draco sabía que no. Y ese hechizo no sólo era violento, también era Oscuro. Draco sabía, si Harry no, que la simpatía del público mágico era tan fácil de perder como de ganar. Deja correr la voz de él haciendo hechizos Oscuros, y más personas podrían retroceder para apoyar al Ministro.

Chang se encogió de hombros, sin comprender. —No sé lo que quieres que diga, Malfoy —dijo—. Por lo menos, le debo las gracias por salvarme la vida, que le presentaré formalmente más tarde. Y parece que él sabe mucha magia. Nunca he _oído_ hablar de ese hechizo que usó en la Mortífago —sus ojos oscuros brillaban con la curiosidad de Ravenclaw—. Probablemente podría aprender mucho de él.

—¿Entonces estás planeando hablar con él de nuevo? —Draco exigió.

Chang levantó una de sus cejas. —Creo que eso sería obvio.

Draco sacó su varita. Chang dio un paso hacia atrás, apoyando un tobillo evidentemente torcido, pero no sacó la suya. Ella sólo observó fascinada mientras Draco le silbaba, —No quiero que te acerques a él otra vez —una vez más, se sintió obligado a ser franco. Harry realmente había estado hablando con la chica, sonriéndole. Obviamente, se había sentido cómodo en su compañía. No había mucha gente con la que Harry se sintiera cómodo. Draco no quería que el círculo se expandiera más.

Chang no retrocedió, para furia de Draco. Ella simplemente lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, la piel alrededor de los ojos apretados en un ceño fruncido, como si intentara entender por qué lo haría.

—Promételo —susurró Draco, uno de los desagradables hechizos que su padre le había enseñado a centímetros de sus labios.

—Creo que deberías preguntarle a Harry sobre eso —dijo Chang con calma, sin moverse—. Después de todo, ¿generalmente te deja elegir a sus amigos por él? No había nada en los periódicos sobre eso.

La furia de Draco creció. Sus palabras lo obligaron a pensar en el pronunciamiento de Snape ayer por la noche, que estaba actuando de manera irracional. No _quería_ pensar que estaba actuando irracionalmente. Era el único que sabía la profundidad real de su amor por Harry, y eso significaba que él era el único que tenía derecho a tomar decisiones basadas en eso.

—Lo digo en serio, Chang —dijo, luchando por un tono que atemorizara permanentemente a la chica—. Mantente alejada de él.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Me vas a llevar a la enfermería o no?

Draco la estudió. Ella estaba evitando sus ojos ahora, y haciendo extrañas muecas de dolor mientras saltaba, obviamente tratando de evitar soportar el peso en su tobillo. Draco notó que ella no había dicho que se mantendría alejada de Harry.

Bueno, ella tampoco había dicho que no lo haría. Draco estaba contento, por ahora, de apartar su varita y ayudarla, para poder decirle a Harry que lo había hecho más tarde. Si ella se acercaba a él otra vez, entonces podría maldecirla sin remordimiento.

* * *

—¿Quería verme, señor? —preguntó Harry, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina de Snape. En verdad, se sorprendió de que Snape todavía estuviera allí. Hubiera esperado que estuviera en el Festín del Sorteo, supervisando la presentación de los nuevos Slytherin en su Casa. Pero tal vez el Festín del Sorteo se había retrasado por el ataque Mortífago. Harry no creía que Dumbledore no se hubiera asegurado de que todos estuvieran calmados y pudieran disfrutar de la comida y el Sorteo, tal vez con algo de su compulsión.

—Sí —dijo Snape, su voz en voz baja. Estaba viendo un caldero burbujeante, lleno de una poción clara que Harry no reconoció—. Quiero saber por qué usaste el hechizo que hiciste contra Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry hizo una mueca. Realmente no creía que su guardián estuviera enojado. Parecía cansado, lo cual era peor. —Fue el mejor en el que pude pensar —respondió honestamente—. Pensé que podría resistirse a un _Expelliarmus,_ y quería causar suficiente daño como para que se retirara del campo permanentemente —él se encogió de hombros—. Hacer que abandonara su varita mágica fue sólo una ventaja.

Snape se giró. Harry parpadeó. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión particular en la cara de su tutor, más bien como si Snape lo hubiera visto caer de un acantilado y luego un viento lo devolviera al risco. Era una coincidencia afortunada, pero no se puede contar con que volviera a suceder.

—¿Señor? —Harry susurró.

Snape cruzó la habitación hacia él y lo miró a la cara. Harry le devolvió la mirada, estirando el cuello para hacerlo.

—He aceptado que estás en peligro de momento a momento, a pesar de lo que pienses de mí —comenzó Snape en voz baja—. He aceptado muchos de esos peligros, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Sólo puedo asegurarme de que conoces los hechizos y las defensas que necesitarás para sobrevivir.

»Pero hay un peligro del que puedo asegurarme que _conozcas_ , Harry, porque estaba metido en el abismo desde los diecisiete hasta los diecinueve años.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Cuando era parte de los Mortífagos, señor?

Snape inclinó la cabeza con un fuerte movimiento cortante. —Cuando estaba dispuesto a ser un Mortífago —estuvo de acuerdo—. Utilicé hechizos Oscuros antes que cualquier otro tipo. Golpeé con el mismo tipo de motivación que usaste en Bellatrix esta noche, porque tenía que asegurarme de haber matado o herido a mis enemigos antes de que pudieran hacerme daño. Oh, me dije a mí mismo que estaba luchando para proteger a los inocentes, para que ningún niño sangrepura tuviera que conocer ningún daño de mano de los Muggles, pero al final todo fue una excusa.

Harry tragó saliva. —Señor —dijo, su voz temblorosa—, casi no creo que deba preocuparse de que me convierta en un Mortífago.

—Esa es la única cosa que nunca temeré —dijo Snape, su voz se secó por un momento. Luego volvió a ponerse serio, en ese tono que era aterrador por sí mismo, porque Harry nunca antes lo había escuchado de Snape—. Pero creo que necesito preocuparme por ti usando hechizos Oscuros, hechizos violentos, como soluciones a tus problemas. Eres poderoso, Harry. Podrías haberle hecho muchas cosas a Bellatrix aparte de cortarle la mano. ¿Por qué elegiste eso en su lugar?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No… no sé. Parecía encajar, una vez que lo pensé, le causó dolor, la hizo retroceder y la hizo inofensiva para cualquier otra persona. Pero luego se Aparicionó, así que tal vez no sea inofensiva todavía.

Snape asintió de nuevo. —Todos teníamos capacidades que escondimos —dijo, como si reflexionara. Harry contuvo el aliento. Snape raramente hablaba sobre su tiempo entre los Mortífagos—. Bien podría ser que una de las de Bellatrix era la magia sin varita, o al menos la capacidad de Aparicionar sin el hechizo. Hay algunas otras veces que ha sucedido —se centró en Harry otra vez, y sus ojos brillaban, radiantes, nítidos y presentes—. Si _vas_ a usar hechizos Oscuros y estudiar las Artes Oscuras, y no sólo la defensa contra ellas, entonces lo harás conmigo. Todavía tienes menos experiencia con la magia ofensiva que con otros tipos, Harry. Podrías haberte resbalado esta noche y cortar a la chica Chang, y si alguien no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ella habría muerto desangrada. Y con la magia Oscura ayer… —Snape negó con la cabeza—. Supongo que no necesito decirte lo peligroso que fue eso.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Sí.

—Ve al Festín —dijo Snape, aún en silencio—. Llegaré en unos momentos. Y recuerda, Harry. Con la magia Oscura como con cualquier otra clase, necesitas saberla y entenderla _antes_ de usarla, no después.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, luego salió de la oficina. Dio unos pocos pasos por el pasillo antes de detenerse y apoyarse en la pared. Él estaba temblando.

_Realmente no pensé, ¿verdad? Sólo extendí la mano y elegí ese hechizo, y luego lo enfoqué en la mano de Bellatrix. Snape tiene razón. Hay cosas menos peligrosas que podría haber hecho, tanto para mí como para los que me rodean._

_Si soy imprudente con la magia Oscura de la forma en que lo hice con mi vida el año pasado, entonces no sólo me dañaré, sino a otras personas._

_Yo nunca quiero ser así._

Se puso de pie, enderezó los hombros y fue a la fiesta, agradecido por la compañía de voces parloteando en la mesa de Slytherin y la cálida presión de Draco contra su hombro mientras se deslizaba en el asiento junto a él.

* * *

Harry se giró, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Connor se agachaba bajo el brazo de Ron y corría hacia él. Draco y él estaban en camino a desayunar, y Harry podía sentir a su amigo moviéndose con impaciencia a su lado, pero ciertamente podía dedicar unos momentos a saludar a su hermano. Le había sonreído al otro lado del Gran Comedor la noche anterior, pero no había tenido oportunidad de escapar. Todos los Slytherin querían hablar con él sobre su verano y su secuestro y su uso de la magia Oscura y qué hechizo había hecho al salvar a Cho. 

Connor lo abrazó, bruscamente, y Harry se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que ahora tenían la misma altura. El cabello de Connor también se había vuelto un poco más salvaje, como si tratara de parecerse más a Harry, y se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre su cicatriz en forma de corazón mientras sostenía a Harry a una corta distancia y lo examinaba críticamente. 

—Estás bien —dijo al fin—. ¿Supongo que Snape te ha estado alimentando apropiadamente?

Harry rodó los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo. Pensó que tanto Connor como James debían pensar que Snape lo estaba alimentando con suciedad y telarañas, o tal vez James sólo pensó eso y le había dado la impresión a su hermano. —Sí, está bien. No tan bien como las comidas en Lux Aeterna, tal vez, pero es más interesante. Comemos mientras discutimos pociones a veces.

Connor arrugó la nariz. —Harry, trata de no aburrirme hasta la muerte antes de que lleguemos a clase, ¿de acuerdo? —se giró y caminó al lado de Harry hacia el Gran Comedor, ignorando el intento de Draco de alejarlo y la repentina y creciente discusión de Ron con Draco—. Lux Aeterna era aburrido sin ti —confesó en un murmullo—. Papá y Remus lo intentaron, pero hay mucho duelo que puedes hacer antes de que se vuelva aburrido. Lo mismo ocurre con la lectura. Y a veces Remus no se enfrentaría a mí…

—¿Cerca de la luna llena? —preguntó Harry. Estaban cerca del punto donde tendrían que separarse para ir a las mesas de sus Casas, pero él decidió, abruptamente, que quería sentarse con su hermano esta mañana, maldita fuera la costumbre. No había una _regla_ real de que alguien de la Casa Slytherin no pudiera comer en la mesa de Gryffindor, así que se acercó a Connor y se sentó con un gesto con la cabeza hacia las otras personas allí reunidas, escuchando mientras Connor hablaba con él.

—Bueno, sí, entonces, por supuesto —Connor apiló su plato con panqueques y le pasó la bandeja a Harry, quien lo imitó. Parecía estar más hambriento últimamente de lo que había estado en su vida, Harry pensó vagamente—. Pero a veces se quedaba sentado y revivía los recuerdos de la Primera Guerra y decía que deseaba que Sirius estuviera vivo para ayudarme a entrenar, que esa era la única forma en que podría obtener una mayor comprensión de algunos de los hechizos —Connor hizo una mueca—. Creo que él quería que estuviese de luto profundo con él la mitad del tiempo, y me riera la mitad del tiempo para ayudarlo a sanar de su dolor.

Harry sofocó su irritación porque Remus le preguntara eso a Connor. Remus probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Y no era culpa de Connor no ser el tipo de persona que se acostaba en su cama durante semanas y se negaba a comer cuando lloraba a alguien. —Eso suena aburrido —estuvo de acuerdo con un bocado de panqueques—.Me alivió saber que llegaste bien a casa desde la Copa Mundial. ¿Sufriste alguna lesión cuando la multitud comenzó a correr?

Connor negó con la cabeza, luciendo débilmente divertido. —Esa Maldición del Viento Enfermo despertó instintos de protección en papá. Creo que lo envió a hace unos quince años, cuando era un Auror. Me agarró, corrió hacia el Traslador más cercano, y nos sacó de inmediato. Afortunadamente, fue a Lux Aeterna y no a otro lugar.

Harry asintió. —Pensé que algo así podría haber sucedido, pero no estaba seguro.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? 

Harry parpadeó y miró a Draco, que sonaba mucho más indignado de lo que debería, dado que Harry no se había perdido de vista ni había combatido a ningún Mortífago esta mañana. —Desayunar —dijo.

—¿Con _ellos_? —Draco lo hizo sonar como si la mesa de Gryffindor estuviera llena de gusanos flobber.

Harry vislumbró un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza. Los gemelos Weasley estaban sentados a unos asientos de Connor, y se volvieron para mirar a Draco. Un brillo especulativo encendió sus ojos. Harry hizo una mueca. —Um, Draco —dijo—, algunos de ellos son mis amigos también, y muchos de ellos son amigos de Connor. Sí, quería desayunar con ellos.

Draco se cruzó de brazos. —Bueno, no _quiero_ que desayunes con ellos.

Harry rodó los ojos y se alejó, tomando un bocado de los panqueques. Lo mejor era ignorar a Draco cuando estaba así. Pronto lo superaría, especialmente cuando viera lo poco impresionado que estaba Harry con su comportamiento infantil. 

La mano de Draco se cerró abruptamente sobre su hombro. —Vamos, Harry —siseó en su oído, sonando furioso—. Volvamos a la mesa de Slytherin, donde estamos en casa y pertenecemos.

—Harry no sólo pertenece allí —dijo Connor—. _Todos_ leemos los periódicos, Malfoy. Harry corrió hacia el peligro en el Mundial a salvar a los demás. Creo que eso es muy muy Gryffindor.

Miró a lo largo de la mesa. Sorprendido, Harry siguió su mirada, y vio a otras personas asintiendo con la cabeza, o al menos no parecían estar en desacuerdo rotundamente. Neville Longbottom llamó su atención y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí —dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que unas pocas personas se volvieran hacia él. Tosió y se repitió a sí mismo—. ¡Sí! Harry fue valiente, y creo que eso significa que puede sentarse aquí si quiere —él se estremeció entonces, como si esperara ser atacado por un orgullo de leones rabiosos, pero Hermione, levantando la vista de su libro en ese momento, asintió con firmeza.

—Sí, él puede —dijo ella—. Y quiero saber más sobre La Maldición del Viento Enfermo, Harry, y lo que hiciste para contrarrestarla.

Harry se relajó. Tener una discusión de lo que Rosier había hecho en abstracto era justo lo que necesitaba para mantener a raya los recuerdos de lo que _realmente_ había sido. —Bueno, la Maldición del Viento Enfermo afecta la mente, así que hay algunas formas de combatirla. Utilicé el hechizo _Ventus_ en Draco. Eso borra sus pensamientos con un viento de mis propios pensamientos, que había resistido el hechizo. Hay que mirar a alguien directamente a los ojos para hacer eso, por lo que es de uso limitado para muchas personas. La otra solución es _Finite Incantatem_ , pero‒

Draco repentinamente agarró su hombro y tiró bruscamente. Harry soltó su tenedor y su plato a tiempo para que aterrizaran sobre la mesa, pero su cuchara salió volando por la habitación y golpeó a alguien más en la cabeza, provocando un grito sobresaltado.

Harry tensó sus músculos y convocó su magia, liberándose del agarre de Draco con un giro. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le gruñó a su amigo, enderezándose y cepillando su túnica donde Draco la había torcido.  

—Vamos a comer en la mesa de Slytherin —dijo Draco—. No me gusta estar aquí. 

—Entonces ve a sentarte a la mesa de Slytherin —Harry tuvo que luchar para controlar su enojo. Draco siempre había sido protector con él, pero, en este caso, no había nada por lo que protegerlo. Los Gryffindor estaban siendo perfectamente agradables—. Me reuniré contigo para almorzar, te lo prometo.

—Oh, ¿el pobre Draykin no se siente como en casa en la mesa de Gryffindor? —uno de los gemelos Weasley canturreó abruptamente—. No te preocupes, haremos que todo sea mejor para él.

Harry se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a los gemelos haciendo movimientos de arrojo con sus manos, sus muñecas golpeando con movimientos desconocidos. Dos pequeños objetos volaron hacia Draco, explotando a sus pies. Rastros de humo escarlata corrieron en el aire y se enroscaron alrededor de Draco, ocultándolo por completo de la vista por un momento. 

Cuando se disipó el humo, la mayoría de la gente miró y comenzó a rugir de risa. Harry incluso pudo escuchar risas provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin.  

Draco ahora tenía el pelo en impactantes tonos de rojo y dorado de Gryffindor. Su corbata estaba rayada en los mismos colores, con un león encabritado en el centro de la misma, que se paseaba y rugía de manera muy realista. Su túnica se había vuelto dorada en la mitad superior, escarlata en la parte inferior, y parecía estar cubierta de estrellas, por la forma en que brillaban.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Los gemelos realmente _eran_ genios mágicos. Harry podría haber querido que ese efecto existiera, tal vez, pero no podría haber combinado las docenas de hechizos pequeños que tendrían que haber combinado para producirlo.

Los gemelos estaban medio derrumbados sobre la mesa, se reían tanto. Incluso Connor se había unido, aunque Harry pensó que había intentado resistir, por el bien de su hermano. Neville estaba parpadeando, pero aparte de eso, el único en la mesa de Gryffindor que no se estaba riendo era Harry.

Draco se quedó dónde estaba por un momento, se puso rojo de humillación en Gryffindor, luego giró y salió corriendo de la habitación. 

Harry trató de encontrarlo en sí mismo para sentir lástima por Draco, y no pudo. Draco lo había estado pidiendo. Una cosa era quejarse, gemir y refunfuñar acerca de los Gryffindor, la mayor parte de la Casa Slytherin había hecho eso, en algún momento u otro, pero otra cosa era tratar de alejar a Harry cuando él había aceptado desayunar con ellos. Harry rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia sus panqueques, esperando que los hechizos de los gemelos desaparecieran pronto.

—¿Harry?

Harry parpadeó y se giró. Había estado tan ocupado mirando a Draco y los resultados de la broma que no había notado una pequeña delegación acercándose a él desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cho estaba a la cabeza, pero detrás de ella había una chica que Harry conocía vagamente de su propio año, Padma Patil y Luna. Harry le sonrió a Luna, quien le devolvió una sonrisa lenta y soñadora. 

—Hola, Cho —dijo Harry—. ¿Te has recuperado del tobillo?

—Madame Pomfrey lo curó en un instante, gracias —dijo Cho—. Pero todavía no te agradezco adecuadamente por lo que hiciste para salvar mi vida —ella inclinó su cabeza y sostuvo un plato de plata que Harry tomó con desconcierto. Él lo estudió. Era redondo, con un dibujo de lo que creía que eran flores de trompeta a los lados. Nunca había visto algo así que pudiera recordar. 

—Mi familia ha estado dedicada a la Luz por generaciones —dijo Cho, solemnemente, y se volvió para tomar un pequeño objeto de Padma—. Pero eso no significa que no podamos reconocer la vieja magia del sacrificio y la deuda de vida. Simplemente elegimos un medio diferente para reconocerlo que la sangre.

Ella puso el objeto en el centro de la mesa. Era un plato, vio Harry, también de plata, con los lados trabajados como pétalos. También estaba vacío, pero hormigueaba con magia cuando se lo colocaba, y luego se sellaba al centro del plato. Harry lo balanceó con cuidado. Realmente no era mucho más pesado de lo que había sido sólo el plato, y tenía que maravillarse con la artesanía. 

—Elijo reconocer mi deuda con el agua y con el aire, con la tierra y con fuego —continuó Cho, completamente serena, mientras tomaba un cántaro de Luna. Se giró de nuevo, y Harry se dio cuenta por primera vez que llevaba un broche de plata en su largo cabello oscuro, con forma de una flor de trompeta—. Metal de la tierra, forjado con la ayuda del fuego, y agua que ha caído del cielo —con cuidado, vertió el contenido del lanzador en el plato. 

Harry vio que era agua de lluvia, plateada y temblorosa. Aterrizó en el plato y se onduló por un momento, luego se quedó completamente quieto.  

Cho extendió una mano hacia el plato y el cuenco y el agua, y susurró: — _Memento vitae._  

Los tres objetos rápidamente comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanca tan brillante que Harry tuvo que protegerse los ojos. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, se habían convertido en un brazalete de plata, bordeado con un patrón de flores de trompeta, y temblando en color como el agua de lluvia. Harry lo sostuvo y lo miró.

—Er… gracias —dijo. 

—Te debo mi vida —dijo Cho simplemente—. Esto es un recordatorio. Si alguna vez estás en peligro, toca el brazalete y repite _Memento vitae._ Lo escucharé, o un miembro de mi familia lo hará si no puedo ayudarte, y vamos a venir —ella fijó sus ojos oscuros en la cara de Harry, y esperó a escuchar lo que él diría. 

Harry asintió y se abrochó el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca. —Gracias. Lo llevaré con orgullo.  

Cho se inclinó una vez, y luego se volvió y caminó hacia la mesa Ravenclaw, Padma y Luna la siguieron. Harry giró y se sentó, parpadeando, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— _Tienes_ que enseñarme rituales de Luz —dijo Hermione bruscamente, rompiendo el silencio—. ¡Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo! 

Harry, aliviado, se unió a la risa esta vez.

* * *

Snape entrecerró los ojos mientras se levantaba para llegar a su primera clase. Había visto la presión que Draco ejercía sobre Harry, y lo entendió, probablemente mucho mejor de lo que ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

Él no podría usar detenciones, ya sea para darle a Draco más libertad y tiempo aparte de Harry, o simplemente para separar a los chicos. Tendría que darle algo a Draco para que ocupara su tiempo a solas, algo especial y personal y respondiendo a sus intereses.

Un cierto libro de Pociones, esperando pacientemente en el estante de su oficina, contenía la respuesta.


	16. Escorpiones de hielo

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 13: Escorpiones de hielo**  

—¡Y _quédate_ _afuera_!

Harry se estremeció y retrocedió hacia la habitación de los chicos de cuarto año, sacudiendo la cabeza. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más, todavía debajo de una mata de cabello rojo y dorado—nadie había logrado revertir el hechizo de los gemelos, y Snape le había dado detención a Draco por estallar gritando sobre ello en la clase doble de Pociones—y luego cerró de golpe la puerta. Eso hizo que los oídos de Harry volvieran a sonar.

—¿Sorprendido, Potter?

Harry miró por encima del hombro. Blaise Zabini estaba medio hundido en uno de los grandes y cómodos sofás verdes frente a la chimenea, con su libro de Encantamientos apoyado en su regazo.

—Un poco, sí —dijo Harry rotundamente, dejándose caer en la silla frente a Blaise—. Por una serie de cosas.

Blaise sonrió y metió un dedo en la página de su libro. —Vamos, entonces, Potter. Cuéntame sobre ellas —él ahuecó una mano alrededor de su oreja y movió sus dedos adelante y atrás—. Nadie dijo que no era bueno para escuchar.

 _Pero nunca antes te gustó escuchar,_ pensó Harry, y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta cerrada. Probablemente fue sólo el estallido espectacular de Draco lo que le había llamado la atención al miembro más reservado de los estudiantes jóvenes de la Casa Slytherin.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Draco, ahora probablemente tirado en la parte más externa de las cuatro camas de la habitación y frunciendo el ceño hacia el techo con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, no iba a darle ninguna respuesta. Si Blaise lo hiciera, entonces Harry podría soportar su generalmente irritante y condescendiente presencia.

—Está bien. Primera pregunta —Harry volvió su mirada a la cara de Blaise—. ¿Por qué Draco está tan enojado conmigo? Intenté revertir el encantamiento, y le dije lo que significaba el brazalete de Cho cuando me lo pidió.

Blaise chasqueó la lengua. —Pero no lo hiciste lo suficientemente _rápido_ , Potter. Y no hiciste lo que realmente le hubiera gustado. Y los Malfoy están acostumbrados a estar contentos, ¿sabes?

—Entonces estoy preguntando sobre eso también —Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo con frustración—. Debo haber cometido un gran error con él, pero no recuerdo lo que era. Estaba bien hace unos días, cuando… —se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de que revelar la reunión con sus aliados a Blaise sería una error táctico. Había conocido a la madre de Blaise sólo una vez, en la Noche de Walpurgis en la primavera, y no había ninguna razón para pensar, sin embargo, que estuviera interesada en una alianza. Continuó la oración lo más suavemente posible—. Cuando me vio después del ataque del Ministro. Y desde entonces, hemos estado juntos en todo momento, excepto cuando salió corriendo después del desayuno y ayer fui a ver al Profesor Snape. No sé qué podría molestarlo.

—No le estás prestando tanta atención como solías hacerlo, por supuesto —dijo Blaise, sentándose en el sofá y mirando a Harry como si fuera un idiota—. ¿Te hubieras ido y te hubieras sentado con tu hermano en el desayuno el año pasado?

—Mi hermano fue un idiota la mayor parte del año pasado —dijo Harry. No estaba seguro de qué se sentía mejor, de poder admitir eso o saber que la idiotez de Connor era mayoritariamente del pasado.

—Entonces, no lo hubieras hecho —blandió Blaise.

—No.

Blaise asintió. —Entonces Draco podría pensar que te está perdiendo ante otros amigos, o que podría —extendió una mano frente a él y la volteó—. Y luego no viniste tras él cuando huyó del Gran Comedor.

—Había hecho una tontería —dijo Harry rotundamente—. Y quería quedarme y hablar con Connor y los otros Gryffindor.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste —dijo Blaise—. Y habría sido… poco diplomático parecer huir de Chang justo cuando se acercaba para ofrecerte un agradecimiento formal. Así que estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Harry alzó las cejas. —En caso de que se te haya escapado, estoy pidiendo ayuda, Blaise. ¿Qué más debería haber hecho?

—Supongo que eso depende de si estás pensando como un Malfoy o no —Blaise dejó caer su libro de texto de Encantamientos por completo y unió sus manos detrás de su cabeza. _Él está disfrutando esto,_ Harry se dio cuenta. Por supuesto, Blaise había dicho durante mucho tiempo que gozaba del dolor ajeno; incluso tomaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas principalmente para disfrutar de los momentos en que una de las mascotas de Hagrid perdía el control y mordía a otra persona—. Según Draco, deberías haber ido tras él de inmediato. Los Malfoy están acostumbrados a obtener lo que quieren. Alguien interesado en aliarse con las familias de la Luz diría que deberías haberte quedado y negociado con Chang de la manera en que lo hiciste. Tu hermano probablemente diga que deberías haber pasado tiempo con él —Blaise se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué es lo que _piensas_ , Harry?

Harry ladeó la cabeza. _Recuerda, él es el hijo de una bruja Oscura pero desalineada. Y él te está probando ahora._

Harry había sido consciente de las miradas que los otros Slytherin le habían dado desde que regresó a la sala común ayer. La mayoría de ellos estaban lo miraban de lado o se habían escabullido, y algunos iban acompañados de sonrisas y otros fruncían el ceño, pero lo único que todos ellos hacían era pesar y medir. Harry sabía que algunas de sus familias eran Oscuras y desalineadas, algunas de Luz y desalineadas, otras no declaradas. Algunos eran hijos de Mortífagos. Harry tendría que recordar las afiliaciones de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Casa Slytherin con los que habló, especialmente alguien como Blaise, a quien no conocía bien.

Afortunadamente, el entrenamiento de su madre lo había perfeccionado para eso.

—Creo que debería haber hecho exactamente lo que hice —dijo Harry—, ya que era lo que hacía, y tengo que vivir con los efectos, me gusten o no.

La cara de Blaise se relajó en una pequeña sonrisa. —Al menos puedo apreciar la inteligencia de eso —dijo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y resistió el impulso de decir que no era inteligencia, sólo la verdad. _Deja que tus enemigos crean que saben más de ti que ellos, y llena los vacíos con sus propias invenciones_. Ese pensamiento en particular vino junto con la voz de su madre, su entonación, y también dejó de lado el dolor. —De acuerdo. Así que Draco tiene que seguir siendo un ingrediente volátil por ahora. Segunda pregunta, entonces, o una serie de ellas. ¿Dónde está Greg?

La cara de Blaise se apretó, y luego se agotó de toda expresión. —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

Harry bufó. —Es cierto que no paso tanto tiempo con Greg o Vince, pero me doy cuenta cuándo falta uno de ellos, Blaise. Sé que no asistirá a Hogwarts este año. ¿Por qué?

Blaise se movió nerviosamente con sus manos en su regazo por un momento. —¿Qué te hace pensar que sé algo? —preguntó.

—Porque te tensaste cuando pregunté.

Blaise dijo algo en voz baja que probablemente era una maldición. Luego dijo: —Mira, Harry —él parpadeó ante el repentino cambio a su primer nombre, y luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente había sido para atraparlo con la guardia baja—. Lo sé. Eso es cierto. Pero también hay una razón por la que nadie lo ha mencionado todavía —él levantó la vista—. Razones políticas.

Harry se relajó, incluso sonrió. —Espero haber demostrado que estoy muy dispuesto a aliarme con magos y brujas Oscuros.

—Sí —dijo Blaise—. Y eso ayuda. Pero también eres el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió, y la sangre habla más fuerte que las acciones o los juramentos de muchas de las familias mayores —se reclinó en el sofá y cerró los ojos ligeramente, bajando la voz hasta que fue apenas un susurro—. Harry, sabemos que tienes tu propio lado, en muchos sentidos, pero también sabemos de qué lado nunca, nunca estarás. No somos estúpidos.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Harry establecer la conexión, después de eso.

_Voldemort. Los Mortífagos. El padre de Greg era un Mortífago, y sólo se liberó por la palabra de Lucius Malfoy._

_Su padre lo ha sacado de la escuela porque no quiere que duerma en la misma habitación, en la misma Casa, que el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió. O tal vez sólo quiere sacarlo del camino de la guerra. Pero de cualquier forma, es la única razón por la que nadie lo mencionaría a mí alrededor._

Harry abrió los ojos por completo y miró a Blaise. El chico lo miraba con frialdad, pero debajo de la superficie, tenía mucho en común con la mirada de una liebre atrapada. De cualquier manera, él saltó, tenía mucho que temer de los dos lados.

Harry le dio una sonrisa sombría. —No te preocupes —dijo—. Sé lo que quieres decir. Y no le contaré a nadie lo que dijiste.

Blaise soltó su tensión, poco a poco. —Gracias, Potter —murmuró—. De alguien más, me gustaría saber qué querían, pero tú… sólo te creo cuando dices eso, ¿sabes? —sonaba ligeramente disgustado consigo mismo.

—Desearía que otras personas lo hicieran —murmuró Harry, echando un vistazo a la puerta de su habitación, y luego se levantó. Al menos su mochila estaba todavía en la sala común, donde la había dejado caer después de Encantamientos esa tarde. También podría comenzar, tanto en la tarea más mundana que fácilmente podría fingir que era normal como en la complicada investigación de Pociones que Snape le había puesto, y en sus propios esfuerzos por mejorar la Poción Calmante. _Tenía_ que haber una manera, incluso si veinte años de investigación no la habían encontrado.

* * *

Draco estaba acostado en su cama y ardía.

No, él yacía en su cama y _hervía_. La otra palabra sonaba demasiado común, demasiado plebeya, para su gran ira abrumadora.

 _No_ había sido un buen día. Después de la debacle del desayuno, descubrió que no podía revertir el hechizo de los gemelos; de hecho, intentar sólo hizo que su cabello y sus túnicas comenzaran a irradiar auras escarlatas y doradas. Luego se había encontrado con Harry cuando entraron para Pociones, y Harry se había negado a disculparse por sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, y había mostrado el brazalete de deuda de vida de esa perra Chang, y no entendía por qué Draco estaba tan enojado con él. Draco le había gritado, como estaba dentro de sus derechos, y Snape le había dado detención.

Entonces los encantamientos no saldrían por el resto del día. Cuando Draco regresó a la sala común de Slytherin, Harry lo había seguido. Al principio, se había disculpado con gratitud, pero luego le había preguntado qué había hecho para que Draco estuviera tan molesto. Draco lo había empujado fuera de la habitación y había cerrado la puerta para poder estar solo.

Y para colmo, pensó mientras lanzaba una mirada al reloj, ahora llegaría tarde a su detención con Snape si no se daba prisa.

Poniéndose en pie con un gemido, Draco abrió la puerta y la atravesó, lanzando miradas asesinas a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo. Había intentado cambiar las túnicas, pero descubrió que el hechizo de los gemelos de alguna manera estaba anclado a su piel, no a su ropa; la nueva túnica acababa de adquirir los tonos rojos y dorados, también, y una nueva corbata adquirió el león. Y nada en absoluto podría hacerse para restaurar su cabello.

Y Harry también se había ido, en lugar de estar allí para que Draco lo fulminara con la mirada.

Simplemente no era _justo_.

Draco se dirigió hacia las oficinas de Snape enfadado, golpeó con fuerza la puerta y se quedó parado allí con los brazos cruzados, esperando.

Snape abrió la puerta. Miró a Draco con la misma mirada profundamente desinteresada que había usado durante Pociones, como si nada de lo que Draco hizo o dijo o usó pudiera importar, y dijo: —Llegas tarde dos minutos. Entra.

Draco entró y se giró mientras su profesor cerraba la puerta. Snape al menos sabía ciertas verdades inalienables sobre, entre otras cosas, los sentimientos de Draco por Harry. Podía negarlos, pero los conocía, y eso lo hacía seguro para gritar de una manera que con Harry no era posible. Tampoco hizo que Draco doliera tanto cuando respondió bruscamente. —¿Por qué no _hiciste_ algo sobre los Weasley? —gritó, agitando sus brazos—. ¡Dos de ellos hechizaron a uno de tus Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, y ni siquiera les quitaste cinco puntos!

Snape simplemente lo miró, con la cabeza a un lado, el cuerpo inmóvil. Se deslizó hacia Draco, distantemente, que nunca había visto a su profesor tan desprovisto de movimiento. Le recordó la forma en que había visto a su padre una o dos veces, cuando…

Cuando estuvo sentado en su estudio, contemplando la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo.

Draco tragó y dio un paso hacia atrás. La burbuja indignada en la que había vivido todo el día estalló, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación con alguien infinitamente más peligroso que Snape como nunca antes. La furia de Snape siempre había sido baja, casi nunca alzaba la voz, pero ahora también hacía frío.

—No voy a quitar puntos —Snape comenzó por fin, después de cinco momentos más de silencio en los que Draco pudo escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón—, cuando los Weasley han hecho un servicio a la escuela para reprimir la _idiotez_ de uno de mis Slytherin —el énfasis que dio a esa palabra fue helado; no había otro término para eso. Draco sintió que sus mejillas palidecían de miedo, en lugar de sonrojarse—. No, Draco, debes aprender. _Vas_ a aprender. Voy a llevar a cabo tus lecciones por mí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Draco susurró.

Snape dio un solo paso de deslizamiento hacia adelante, aunque no era realmente un deslizamiento, no era la forma en que Draco siempre había pensado en el movimiento de su profesor en el pasado. En cambio, simplemente desapareció de un lugar y apareció en otro, parecía, de repente, mucho más cerca de Draco. Él luchó contra el impulso nervioso de retroceder, pero no pudo combatir el impulso de tragar. Snape lo estudió con ojos negros, planos y muertos, la forma en que Draco pensó que una araña podría contemplar una mosca en su telaraña.

—Tu comportamiento avergüenza a nuestra casa —dijo Snape—. Tu obsesión te debilita. Tu descuido podría poner en peligro a Harry. Por estas razones, y por otras, me aseguraré de que _cambies_ , Draco.

Se giró bruscamente y salió de la habitación, a través de una puerta poco utilizada que Draco sabía que conducía a su biblioteca de libros que no quería que los estudiantes que vinieran a detención vieran. Draco se quedó allí, aturdido, parpadeando, por un momento, y luego lo siguió.

Snape ya había seleccionado un libro del estante, y se lo arrojó a Draco. Él lo atrapó, y lo miró.

 _Medicamenta Meatus Verus_ , decía. La mente de Draco tradujo el título sin pensarlo realmente. _Pociones del Camino Verdadero_.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, parpadeando hacia Snape. Había pensado en un libro de Pociones o Artes Oscuras prohibido cuando Snape mencionó por primera vez que iba a cambiar el comportamiento de Draco, pero no reconoció este título, y conocía a todos los famosos.

—Una prueba —dijo Snape—. Y un lazo. Y un proyecto para ti, para sacarte de las sombras en las que insistes en ponerte, en la luz —su boca se crispó con algo demasiado frío y débil para ser llamada sonrisa—. O en la verdadera oscuridad, si quieres pensar de esa manera.

Como si hubiera tomado las palabras de Snape para que se diera cuenta, Draco sintió la magia del libro en ese momento. Cantaba bajo las yemas de sus dedos, ronroneando el poder que lo estaba observando y consciente de él, pero que no le haría nada hasta que lo abriera.

Él lo abrió.

Draco observó con aterrorizado asombro cómo sus dedos pasaban por varias páginas, haciéndolas pasar, hasta que se acomodaron en una en particular. Se sintió—correcto cuando sus dedos bajaron en esa página, y la magia ronroneaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el libro vibrara ahora. Draco miró el título de la poción.

Sintió que se ruborizaba, pero negó con la cabeza. —Eso no es… esta poción no existe —susurró—. No es posible.

—¿Y por qué no? —Snape se había movido hacia adelante para que se acercara a Draco.

—Porque mi padre la habría encontrado, si es así —Draco miró la página, y sintió que las cicatrices arrancaban una vieja y vieja herida—. Estaba furioso cuando cumplí diez años y todavía no había mostrado ninguna señal de ser lo suficientemente comprensivo con su propia magia para convertirme en su heredero mágico —Draco todavía podía escuchar las palabras de su padre, gritando, la única vez que había visto a Lucius perder el control. _¡Ha habido un heredero mágico en la línea Malfoy durante las últimas trece generaciones, y eso no se detendrá ahora!_ Pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto; o bien la magia de Draco era suficiente como la de su padre para recibir las habilidades y el conocimiento de Lucius en su lecho de muerte y mostraba signos de serlo tan temprano en su vida, o no lo era y no lo haría, y la de Draco era lo último. Lucius se había resignado a una manifestación tardía en los años siguientes, pero nunca abandonó por completo la esperanza, aunque Draco sabía que sus esperanzas bajaban cada año—. Yo… esto no es… él hubiera aprendido de esta poción si fuera real. Esto es un engaño, un truco —se giró para mirar a Snape, entrecerrando los ojos, su cerebro sintiéndose libre de niebla por primera vez desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Harry—. ¿Por qué me estás jugando un truco?

Snape se quedó mirándolo a los ojos durante un largo momento. Draco vio su cara apretarse. Luego asintió firmemente con el libro.

—Es real, te lo prometo —dijo Snape—. ¿En cuanto a por qué no es más conocido? El autor de este libro en particular fue una brillante Maestra de Pociones, pero no considerada como tal por sus colegas, porque no logró sus resultados de manera tradicional. En amargura y venganza, ella registró sus mejores descubrimientos aquí y los escondió lejos del mundo. Mi herencia tuvo la suerte de incluir el libro.

Draco miró la poción por un largo momento. Luego dijo: —Señor, ¿lo ha usado?

—No pude —Snape sonaba completamente impasible—. La poción se basa en la pureza de la sangre y la simpatía por la magia. Mi madre era sangrepura. Mi padre era un Muggle.

Draco sintió su boca abrirse. No lo había adivinado, aunque había sabido, en el fondo de su mente, que Snape no provenía de una línea establecida de sangrepuras. Después de todo, no había familia llamada Snape. Pero no había pensado eso… bueno, la sangre de Snape estaba manchada bastante _recientemente_.

Miró a Snape. Él le devolvió la mirada.

Draco recordó, bruscamente, que Snape, contaminado o no, era un poderoso mago, el tercero más poderoso en la escuela después de Dumbledore y Harry, y también un Legeremante. Draco no estaba seguro de lo que Snape había aprendido al mirarlo a los ojos, pero descubrió que ya no quería hacerlo más.

Sus manos sujetaron el libro y la receta de la poción. Eso arrugó la página, por lo que la suavizó de nuevo, frenéticamente. Ya podía sentir una nueva y ardiente ambición que se movía dentro de él.

_Esta poción… si esta poción realmente pudiera permitirme traer a uno de los fantasmas de mis ancestros cuya magia simpatizara con la mía, entonces podría convertirme en un heredero mágico Malfoy. No el de Padre, pero sigue siendo un heredero de nuestra familia._

Y eso abriría horizontes que Draco sabía que se le cerrarían cuando alcanzara la edad de diecisiete años sin manifestar su simpatía por la magia de su padre y Lucius no pudiera negar lo obvio por más tiempo. Él sería excluido de la mayoría de las reuniones formales de la alianza. Él no sería considerado como un posible socio de negocios por algunos de los sangrepuras más susceptibles, en Europa y en otros lugares. No podría lograr un entrenamiento mágico que él podría querer.

Podría ser considerado como un compañero indigno de una poderosa bruja o mago.

Miró a Snape, aunque no lo miró a los ojos. —Tomará mucha investigación —susurró.

Snape inclinó su cabeza. —Investiga sobre los antecedentes de tu familia, sobre tu propia magia, sobre la magia de tus antepasados, para saber quién podría ser más comprensivo contigo —dijo—. Investiga en los registros de nacimiento y matrimonio, para asegurarte de que el antepasado que elijas sea sangrepura. Investiga las etapas iniciales de la nigromancia, para que puedas convocar al fantasma. Lo sé. Me llevó dos años lograr la poción cuando traté por simple curiosidad sobre lo que sucedería.

Draco soltó su aliento. —Lo lograré para el final del año escolar —dijo—. Lo prometo, Profesor Snape.

—Bien —dijo Snape, todavía sonando inmóvil—. Me gustaría que mi libro vuelva.

Draco se dio vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, con el libro en su corazón. Su cerebro parecía agudo, claro, dando vueltas a todo tipo de ideas sobre los temas que le gustaría buscar en la biblioteca. Su imaginación pintaba nuevas y claras imágenes del futuro. Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar reír en voz alta.

Él tenía algo que _hacer_.

* * *

Snape miró a Draco irse, su cabeza a un lado. Se sentía tan tranquilo como la máscara que le había presentado al niño. Así estaba su mente, para el caso. Harry o Dumbledore podrían mirar la superficie de sus pensamientos y ver nada más que orden, enfocados en la investigación de pociones o formas de entrenar mejor a Harry para sobrevivir a los Mortífagos.

Por supuesto que lo harían. La verdadera agitación en sus pensamientos estaba muy por debajo de la superficie, en un nivel que sólo había alcanzado una vez. Durante el año en que estaba espiando para la Orden del Fénix bajo Voldemort, había vivido en este nivel, donde la determinación de conducción y el conocimiento absoluto y claro de lo que significaría el fracaso lo habían hecho imparable.

Allí, se había vuelto completamente frío.

Podía recordar las primeras lecciones de su madre si sólo cerraba los ojos. En muchos sentidos, su madre había sido como Lily Potter, aunque le había enseñado lecciones que resultaron no dañar su cerebro, sino ser una verdad absoluta y amarga.

_La oscuridad vino antes que la luz. Todos los magos Oscuros dicen eso, Severus. Pero ellos olvidan toda la verdad. Hay una cosa más antigua que la oscuridad. El frío llegó incluso antes que ella._

_Cuando debas sobrevivir, hazlo frío, no caliente. Te mantendrá vivo_.

Y lo hizo, y lo mantuvo vivo. Y ahora debía hacerlo otra vez, desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba el secuestro de Harry y qué tipo de tormenta de fuego Harry estaba llamando, y lo que era la obsesión de Draco y lo que significaba.

Esta frialdad los salvaría a los tres, y era necesario salvar a cualquier otra persona, porque las personas adecuadas no estaban haciendo lo que _deberían_ haber estado haciendo.

Snape entró a su oficina. Sus pensamientos continuaron girando en la oscuridad, relucientes ruedas frías, nacidas de copos de nieve y engendradas por carámbanos, brillando y bailando, bailando.

 _Medicamenta Meatus Verus_ era de hecho un libro muy valioso, uno que su madre había adquirido en una forma imposible de rastrear, y Snape le había dicho a Draco la verdad sobre su autor. Despreciada por otros Maestros de Pociones, orgullosa y amargada, Melissa Prince había escrito todo su conocimiento y nunca había intentado que su libro recibiera el tipo de atención que merecía.

Pero también había trabajado un encantamiento en el libro en sí, uno que dejó que le costara la vida, y otro que viajó a cualquier nueva copia del libro que se hizo, a mano o por arte de magia. El libro eligió la poción correcta para la persona que lo sostenía, el camino correcto. Y una vez que esa persona comenzara la investigación necesaria, una compulsión vinculante se sumiría en su mente y su voluntad, sin permitirle abandonar el proyecto hasta que se terminara. Era la única manera de asegurar que su legado viviría en Melissa Prince.

La poción que había elegido para Snape cuando la abrió por primera vez le había permitido ver su alma. Desde entonces, vivió sin ilusiones sobre sí mismo. Al principio había sido bastante demoledor, pero era necesario, y era otra cosa que le había permitido sobrevivir.

Draco seguiría el camino de esta poción, la que Snape había pensado que el libro elegiría para el niño, hasta que la terminara. Y él crecería tanto en nuevos poderes como en su propia vida. El chico había mencionado un interés en la historia. Snape pensó que lo que descubriría en la historia de su propia familia sería bastante, bastante interesante.

El hecho de que él había puesto una compulsión en el chico no era algo que Harry hubiera hecho, ni Dumbledore, y posiblemente no era algo que Draco hubiera querido si Snape le hubiera preguntado al respecto.

Snape se enfrió, no le importó. Nadie más estaba viendo qué daño podía hacer la obsesión de Draco. Entonces Snape haría algo al respecto. Nadie más lo haría. Además, el chico ya estaba luchando bajo los restos de una compulsión, como Snape había visto en su mente, una que el hermano de Harry le había puesto el año pasado. Estaba hundida profundamente en la mente de Draco ahora, casi parte de la estructura de sus pensamientos, incapaz de ser arrancada sin causar un daño considerable a su cordura. Esa compulsión le había hecho pensar en sus sentimientos por Harry, constantemente, y probablemente era parte de la razón por la que ahora se estaba volviendo loco. Contestar a una compulsión con una compulsión, cuando la segunda lo conduciría a la libertad, era algo que Snape no tenía ninguna objeción en hacer.

En cuanto a Harry…

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. Había visto, desde las sombras, como Harry arrojó un _Sectumsempra_ a Bellatrix Lestrange. Él no había interferido. No deseaba hacerlo. Su nuevo temperamento frío insistió en que vigilara al niño para ver cómo manejaría la situación, y había visto. Luego había hablado con él después.

Había entrado en pánico antes. Había intentado proteger al chico de todos los peligros posibles. _Eso_ no era posible.

Entonces no entraría en pánico, ya no. Haría lo que fuera necesario en su lugar: entrenar a Harry…

E ir a la ofensiva.

Snape se giró. En la esquina de su oficina, tres pociones hervían a fuego lento, todas nuevas y originales para él. Una de ellas era de un color claro, otra del grueso del color blanco roto del pergamino, y otra amarilla y roja e iluminada por una vela que flotaba sobre una mímica de un nenúfar en la superficie.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y no sintió nada más que satisfacción silenciosa en la superficie, mientras que debajo, muy por debajo, el frío azotaba como un escorpión hecho de hielo.

_Ya terminé de jugar juegos._

* * *

Harry trató de levantar su cuello para ver lo que Draco estaba leyendo. Sin levantar la vista, Draco se apartó de él.

Harry suspiró inquieto con su tostada, sin sentir hambre. Realmente no había sentido hambre desde el comienzo del desayuno. Hoy era su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Harry todavía estaba nervioso por Moody, su reputación de odiar la magia Oscura y su collar plateado.

Por supuesto, la verdadera fuente de su tensión era Draco.

Draco había hablado poco con él la semana pasada. Oh, a veces le daba a Harry una mirada acusadora (como lo había hecho cuando Harry finalmente encontró la combinación de hechizos que deshizo la coloración ridícula de los gemelos), y a veces entrado en una animada discusión de la clase o el misterioso secreto que tenía a los profesores hablando en grupos extraños en los corredores. Pero sobre todo, se guardó para sí mismo, y leyó, y simplemente se encogió de hombros cuando Harry intentó hablar con él.

Estaba alejando a Harry de su comida.

Miró con aburrimiento al techo mientras las lechuzas posaban en picado, y luego parpadeó. Una lechuza estaba dirigiéndose a su mesa, llevando algo para él. La atrapó en su brazo extendido, y sintió un tenue resplandor de una red, demasiado rápido para que él pudiera descubrir algo. Frunció el ceño. Tendría que investigar las ataduras de las lechuzas algún día.

Sacó la carta del atado y reconoció la escritura del Director de inmediato.

>   _Harry,_
> 
> _Me gustaría que vinieras a verme a las ocho en punto esta noche. Ya es hora de que analicemos lo que podría significar ser un_ vates _. Mi contraseña es “Tarta de Calabaza”._
> 
> _Albus Dumbledore._

Harry lanzó una mirada a la mesa alta, no muy seguro de que el Director hablara en serio, pero a cambio recibió una mirada que no centelleaba ni hacía falsas promesas. Harry inclinó la cabeza y le dio a la lechuza un poco de su tostada. No le estaba haciendo ningún bien en este momento de todos modos.

Nuevamente, su mirada regresó a Draco. Tonto como era, sentía como si estuviera perdiendo una extremidad con Draco tan lejos, incluso si sólo estaba en mente.

 _Eso_ es una _tontería_ , pensó Harry burlonamente, y se levantó para prepararse para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

Harry alzó las cejas cuando entró en el aula de Defensa. Todos los otros profesores que había tenido ya habían estado allí, tratando de acomodarse sin que pareciera que se estaba acomodando, dando a la habitación y al escritorio miradas dudosas. Lockhart ya había arreglado sus fotografías en las paredes ese primer día, para guiñar un ojo, brillar y sonreír a los estudiantes. Remus había estado listo con sus ilusiones. Incluso Quirrell al menos había tratado de parecer misterioso, a pesar de sus manos temblorosas, su tartamudeo y el ridículo turbante que ocultaba a Voldemort en la parte posterior de su cabeza habían socavado gravemente esa imagen.

Moody no estaba a la vista.

—¿Crees que escapó cuando escuchó que tenía que enseñarte? —Draco susurró detrás de él.

Harry, agradecido de que Draco le estuviera hablando otra vez, incluso si era para provocar, se giró y le levantó una ceja. —O a ti, tal vez.

—Pero eres más poderoso, e hiciste arrestar a los Sabuesos —señaló Draco, mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba su libro. Harry intentó de nuevo echar un vistazo a la portada del libro que estaba leyendo, pero Draco lo deslizó hábilmente fuera de la vista. Se encontró con los ojos de Harry, y su voz se volvió aguda—. Creo que enseñarte sería suficiente para desgastar a alguien. A veces estás ciego ante lo que está justo frente a tu cara.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero no respondió. Estaban a punto de pasar de las burlas a la verdadera discusión, y la mejor respuesta que podía dar—que involucraría la captura de Lucius por parte de Moody en una de las escenas de sus crímenes—perjudicaría demasiado a Draco. Harry se sentó y miró hacia adelante.

Esta vez, notó el débil brillo frente al escritorio, la marca de un Encantamiento de Desilusión. Harry se tensó y llamó su magia, pero esperó. Podría ser una amenaza, pero también podría ser un truco.

Justo cuando el primero de los estudiantes comenzó a relajarse y quejarse de la ausencia de su profesor, Moody irrumpió en la existencia, desprendiéndose del Encantamiento de Desilusión y apoyándose en el escritorio. La chica que se había quejado, Susan Bones de Hufflepuff, se desmayó de inmediato, deslizándose debajo de la silla con un ruido sordo. Harry hizo una mueca y mantuvo un ojo en Moody mientras la revisaba. Ella parecía estar bien.

—¿Ven eso? —Moody gruñó, caminando de un lado a otro frente al escritorio con ásperos _golpeteos_ de su pierna de madera—. Estuve en la habitación todo el tiempo, y nadie se dio cuenta —por un momento, su ojo mágico se concentró en Harry, pero no se quedó allí. Volvió a Susan, que estaba empezando a sentarse—. _¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!_ —rugió Moody, haciendo que la chica gritara y se medio desmayara de nuevo. Esta vez, dos de sus amigos la atraparon y la ayudaron a volver a su asiento.

Moody se volvió rápidamente frente al escritorio. Harry podía ver el brillo del collar plateado alrededor de su cuello, y el frasco en su cadera que contenía lo que dijo que era su “bebida preferida”. Él vino a descansar con su varita apuntando a Harry.

 _No confío en él_ , gruñó Regulus en su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué no?_ Preguntó Harry, aunque con el rostro feroz y lleno de cicatrices que lo miraba directamente y la varita apuntando a su rostro, pudo ver por qué no.

 _Él usa mucho de su reputación,_ dijo Regulus. _Está actuando muy parecido a Moody._

_¿Sobreactuando?_

_No, él es demasiado bueno para eso. Actúa demasiado como Moody,_ repitió Regulus.

_Regulus, no puedes actuar demasiado como tú mismo._

_Sí puedes. Lo hiciste cuando aún estabas llorando por ese hermano tuyo imposible_.

—Señor Potter —gruñó Moody, llamando su atención—. ¿Cree que es competente en las Artes Oscuras?

Harry podía sentir la atención de la clase clavada a él como una mariposa en un panel de corcho. Zacharias Smith en particular tenía una mirada ardiente. Harry recordó, de repente, que su familia era de Luz. Ese hecho en particular nunca había importado mucho antes. Ahora lo hizo.

 _Tendré que prestar atención a las lealtades de las familias además de las de Slytherin_ , pensó, y le respondió a Moody.

—¿Qué definición de Artes Oscuras está usando, señor?

Moody golpeó su varita en su pierna de madera. —Deja de esquivar y responde la pregunta, Potter —ladró.

—No puedo hasta que sepa qué definición está usando —dijo Harry. Sintió que su piel se estremecía y se arrastraba bajo las miradas. Sí, tuvo muchas miradas el día después del artículo de Skeeter, también, pero las que había esperado y podía manejar. Estas eran inesperadas y decididamente inoportunas.

—Estás esquivando como un Mortífago —dijo Moody, cojeando un paso más cerca—. ¿Eres un Mortífago, Potter?

Harry levantó su brazo izquierdo, sin apartar la mirada de Moody, y la inclinó de modo que la manga de su túnica se deslizó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo izquierdo en blanco.

Moody resopló. —Es bueno no tener una Marca Tenebrosa, pero ¿cómo demuestras que no eres un Mortífago?

—No lo haces —dijo Harry. Recordó a la fuerza a Fudge y su interrogatorio cuando el hombre se negó a reconocer la lógica básica—. No se puede probar una negativa. Si alguien me acusa de ser un Mortífago, la prueba depende de ellos —él se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Cómo probaría que lo soy, Profesor Moody?

—Creo que el uso de las Artes Oscuras respondería por sí mismo —Moody todavía lo miraba fijamente, sin rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero mucha gente usa las Artes Oscuras —dijo Harry, y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos e inocentes, su voz sin aliento. No quería exponer esto, pero, por otro lado, tampoco quería un semestre de hostigamiento constante por parte de Moody, o todo un año escolar. Mejor abofetearlo, ahora y duro. _Y mira, Snape, ¡ni siquiera estoy usando hechizos de Artes Oscuras para hacerlo_!—. Sé que usted usó Artes Oscuras cuando quería capturar Mortífagos, Auror Moody. Hay rumores de que usó _Imperio_ con algunos de ellos que se negaron rotundamente a cooperar, y el Ministerio le otorgó una exención especial para usarlas. Pero todavía son Artes Oscuras, ¿no? —parpadeó hacia Moody con la expresión inocente de un niño.

Zacharias Smith se rio entre dientes. Los ojos de Moody se movieron brevemente hacia él, luego regresaron a Harry, descansando sobre él con salvaje intensidad.

 _Él te odia,_ dijo Regulus.

_¿Puedes alcanzar su mente, entonces?_

_No. Pero estoy leyendo su expresión. Él te odia, Harry._

_O él odia las Artes Oscuras, y odia que un estudiante pueda caminar libremente por Hogwarts después de practicarlas._ Harry estudió la cara de Moody y su collar. _Tú fuiste quien me dijo que Rosier estaba loco por decirme que desconfiara de Moody, que nunca cedería ante Voldemort y sus Mortífagos._

Hubo una pausa larga y profunda. Luego, incluso cuando Regulus suspiró, Moody dijo: — _Bien_ hecho, Potter. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Disculpe, señor?

Moody asintió con la cabeza hacia él, luego se giró para dirigirse a la clase de nuevo. —¡Vigilancia constante! —él gritó—. Deben estar preparados para un ataque en cualquier momento: mágico, físico o verbal. Potter estaba listo para este ataque. El resto de ustedes también debería estarlo —dio un largo paso hacia adelante—. Smith, si te dijera que me digas qué fue tan gracioso sobre la declaración del Señor Potter, ¿podrías hacerlo?

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro largo y tembloroso.

 _No confío en él,_ Regulus gruñó en su cabeza.

 _Sí, lo hemos establecido,_ pensó Harry con exasperación, y se recostó para ver cómo Moody destrozaba a los otros estudiantes. Su método de enseñanza, si eso era todo lo que era, en realidad no era más brutal que el de Snape, aunque la voz de Snape era generalmente más baja cuando lo hacía.

Si eso era todo lo que era.

Era cierto que algunos Hufflepuff lanzaron miradas nerviosas a Harry cuando Moody no miraba, pero Harry estaba bastante seguro de ellos. Justin, Ernie y Hannah eran buenos tipos. Susan lo conocía menos, pero sus amigos podían calmarla de pensar lo peor de él. Zacharias era—bueno, no un amigo, no realmente, pero era lógico y escéptico y propenso a atacar todas las cosas, lo que incluiría los métodos de enseñanza de Moody, con una energía feroz. Cualquier plan que Moody pueda tener para hacerles temer de Harry no iba a funcionar.

_Y no con nadie más tampoco, con suerte._

_Sólo me pregunto si podría tener algo que ver con encontrar a Voldemort,_ dijo Regulus, abruptamente.

Harry parpadeó _. ¿Qué?_

 _Encontrar a Voldemort_ , dijo Regulus, como si Harry fuera estúpido. _Están buscando en el Bosque Negro por él en este momento. No tienen mucho tiempo. Él sabe que están cerca, pero aún no lo han encontrado._

Harry se sentó lentamente, sin embargo, cuando Moody lo miró, fingió que el movimiento era un agarre para su libro. _Regulus, ¿de qué estás hablando?_

Regulus dejó de hablar bruscamente. _Um_.

Harry metió su pluma en su tintero y esperó.

 _Yo, um. Yo, um, tengo una conexión con la forma más antigua de Voldemort, todavía, ya que me torturó por tanto tiempo,_ dijo Regulus. _Yo, um. ¿Lo he estado siguiendo ocasionalmente y tratando de descubrir qué está haciendo?_

Harry se mordió el labio y dominó la tentación de maldecir en voz alta. Connor le había enseñado a dominarlo, el año pasado. _¿Es ahí donde has estado cuando no pude alcanzarte?_

_Um. ¿Algunas veces?_

Harry siseó.

 _¡No entiendes!_ Regulus gimió abruptamente. _Me siento tan inútil, tan indefenso, sin un cuerpo, y oíste a Dumbledore el año pasado, el Señor Oscuro tiene muchos problemas para reconocer enlaces pasivos en su mente, así que pensé que seguiría el mío y lo explotaría, y hasta ahora no he aprendido mucho, pero‒_

_Si me dejaras contarle a Narcissa sobre las protecciones y bajarlas para ella, ¡entonces podrías recuperar tu cuerpo!_

_No quiero que ella entre aquí,_ dijo Regulus, y se enfurruñó.

Harry evitó arrojar el tintero al otro lado de la habitación, pero estaba cerca. _Prométeme que ya no seguirás buscando tu conexión con el viejo Voldemort._

Regulus se fue.

Harry en su mayoría resistió la tentación de enterrar su cabeza en sus manos y gruñir en voz alta porque Moody se había vuelto hacia él.

* * *

—Tarta de calabaza —le dijo Harry a la gárgola fuera de la oficina del Director, y saltó fuera del camino. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la escalera móvil. Sólo unos pocos meses atrás, se habría sentido profundamente intimidado y nervioso, y hubiera querido a Snape con él.

Eso fue entonces, y esto era ahora, cuando estaba impaciente y se preguntó qué demonios Dumbledore podría querer.

La escalera lo dejó afuera de la puerta del Director. Harry se compuso lo suficiente como para tocar, y en los momentos que le tomó a Dumbledore responder, buscó a Regulus. No sirvió. Realmente nunca había sido capaz de sentir la conexión real que Regulus usaba para llegar a su mente, sólo si estaba allí o no, y no tenía forma de llamar al estúpido hermano de Sirius.

—Adelante.

Harry abrió la puerta y se detuvo, parpadeando. La oficina de Dumbledore había cambiado en los meses desde que Harry la había visto por última vez. La percha de Fawkes todavía estaba en su lugar, y la Espada de Gryffindor colgaba de la pared en una caja de cristal, pero las estanterías estaban llenas en su mayoría de libros en lugar de extraños dispositivos plateados. Dumbledore tenía varios armarios con cerrojo a lo largo de las paredes, pero uno de ellos, lleno de Pensaderos estaba abierto. El escritorio de Dumbledore estaba cargado con un sólo Pensadero enorme, el líquido plateado brillando cerca del ala y casi corriendo hacia afuera del cuenco.

Dumbledore se giró para examinar el gabinete Pensadero, su cara una máscara de calma. —Ah, querido muchacho, entra.

—Íbamos a discutir qué significa ser _vates_ —dijo Harry, sintiendo que debería establecer de inmediato para qué estaba allí. Le había dicho a Snape a dónde iba, y recibió una mirada larga e inescrutable de los ojos oscuros, antes de que Snape asintiera con la cabeza. Luego se volvió para atender una de las tres pociones que burbujeaban en calderos en la parte posterior de la habitación, ninguna de las cuales Harry reconoció. La extrañeza de Snape, como la de Draco, lo estaba poniendo un poco fuera de sí mismo—. Señor —añadió, cuando descubrió que la mirada de Dumbledore descansaba demasiado en él.

Dumbledore asintió. —Sí. ¿Has oído hablar de Falco Parkinson, Harry?

Harry, sorprendido, parpadeó por un momento y luego dijo: —Sí. Fue Director de Hogwarts en algún momento, y trató de negociar con las criaturas mágicas, pero fue lastimado por ellas. También supuestamente trató de ser _vates_.

—Lo hizo —dijo Dumbledore simplemente. Cubrió el Pensadero con una mano, girándolo para que Harry pudiera ver parte del largo título grabado en él. _Con Falco Parkinson_ , decía—. Y él fue mi mentor.

Harry parpadeó hacia Dumbledore. —Pensé que vivió antes de su tiempo, señor.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. —Vivió mucho más tiempo del que generalmente se supone. Siéntate, por favor, Harry.

Harry tomó una silla frente al escritorio, mirando con cautelosa fascinación al Pensadero. Quería ver qué contenía, pero, por otro lado, Dumbledore había usado Pensaderos para engañarlo antes.

—Se interesó en ser _vates_ cuando todavía era un hombre joven, cuando sintió que su poder crecía en él —dijo Dumbledore, tocando el borde del Pensadero con un dedo. Hizo un sonido de llamada—. ¿Comprendes que un _vates_ debe ser un poderoso mago, Harry? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque de lo contrario no tendría el poder necesario para romper las redes —dijo Harry.

Dumbledore hizo una mueca. —Ah. Sí. Eso es algo que pensé que podrías haber entendido de forma incorrecta.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. —No es algo que inventé, señor. Es algo que Dobby y Fawkes me dijeron.

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente. —No puedo hablar por Fawkes. Creo que es una criatura del más alto bien, Harry, y desearía tenerlo conmigo. Pero en cuanto a los elfos domésticos… han estado atados por mucho, mucho tiempo, Harry. ¿Crees que uno de ellos estaría por encima de mentir, si lograba tener suficiente fuerza mental para pensar en ello, para obtener su libertad?

Harry odiaba la pequeña semilla de duda que surgió en él. Trató de aplastarla antes de que pudiese florecer por completo. —Si cree que un poderoso mago tiene que ser _vates_ por otra razón, señor, entonces muéstreme de qué se trata.

Dumbledore asintió y sacó su mano de la parte superior del Pensadero. —Vamos a entrar en esto juntos, Harry, así que no debes temer ningún truco de mi parte.

Harry se inclinó y puso su cabeza debajo de la superficie del Pensadero, todo el tiempo viendo como la barba de Dumbledore descendía junto a él. Y entonces el líquido plateado se cerró sobre él, y lo giró dos veces, y lo hizo rodar, y se encontró de pie en un pequeño prado.

El prado estaba en el fondo de un hueco, un lugar en la tierra con forma de dos manos ahuecadas. Harry se encontró respirando más profundamente, como para percibir el aroma del aire, aunque sabía que era sólo un recuerdo. El aire a su alrededor brillaba débilmente, con un brillo que Harry sólo había visto antes en el agua, y las flores eran de una clase que estaba seguro que nunca había estudiado, tan brillantemente escarlata que la luz del sol se alejó de ellas. Más, una canción débil y sutil parecía venir desde un lado.

Harry se giró y encontró a un hombre que debía ser un Albus Dumbledore más joven, dadas las ridículas túnicas que vestía, parado al lado de un mago mucho mayor. Él irradiaba tal poder que Harry entendió de inmediato de dónde venían el brillo, el aroma y la canción en el aire. Este era un Señor de la Luz con una fuerza considerable.

La cara de Falco Parkinson estaba mapeada con líneas intrincadas, algunas de ellas arrugas que no parecían naturales para Harry. Se apoyaba en un bastón de madera de roble blanco, y su túnica estaba trenzada con brillantes signos plateados que Harry pensó que eran letras, aunque no las que él conocía. Sus ojos eran de un verde penetrante, su pelo era plateado, y fluía hacia abajo casi hasta la mitad de su espalda. Él estaba hablando, con una voz melodiosa que se agregaba a la canción en el aire. Harry se arrastró hacia adelante para escucharlo.

—… es por eso que ser _vates_ es tan difícil, Albus, por qué tantos de nosotros no podemos hacerlo. Seguimos tratando de encontrar la manera de encontrar la solución definitiva para facilitar las relaciones entre los magos y las criaturas mágicas, pero no hay otro camino.

—¿Y cuál es la solución, señor? —la voz de Dumbledore era suave y respetuosa. Harry parpadeó. Sabía, por supuesto, que Dumbledore había sido diferente cuando era más joven, pero de alguna manera, el verlo y escucharlo se lo transmitió a él con más fuerza de la que él creía que existía.

—El sacrificio de la magia —Falco movió un brazo, y una de las flores se elevó desde el suelo hacia el aire, girando. Sus raíces se extendieron para unirse alrededor del brazo del Señor de la Luz, y comenzó a cantar. Falco lo miró con tristeza—. El poder que uso ahora, para hacer que esta pequeña flor cante y crezca en otro lugar que no sea el suelo, podría usarse para contentar a los unicornios, para darles un regalo que haría que la pérdida de su libertad parezca nada. Pero al hacerlo, sacrificaría algo de mi magia, como cortarme una de mis propias extremidades. Ese poder nunca volvería a mí.

Harry parpadeó y se sintió mareado. Vio por el rostro del joven Dumbledore que probablemente se sentía de la misma manera.

—¿Y esa es la razón por la que tantos magos tratando de ser _vates_ han fallado? —él exhaló.

—Lo es —Falco Parkinson volvió la cabeza y miró a Dumbledore con ojos penetrantes—. Trataron de romper las redes, y por supuesto, nada más que destrucción y caos resulta de eso. Trataron de usar la compulsión en los magos para liberarlos de las criaturas mágicas, y se convirtieron en Señores Oscuros. Intentaron hacer cualquier cosa menos renunciar a su propia magia. ¿Y quién puede culparlos? ¿Qué mago querría hacer eso? —su mirada volvió a la flor, su expresión triste—. Y aun así, el poder de un mago no es suficiente para contentar a todas las criaturas mágicas del mundo. ¿Cómo elegiría cuáles contentarse y establecerse en un trance de magia antes de que se agotara su capacidad para seguir sacrificándose?

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. —Lo entiendo, señor. Aun así, me gustaría intentarlo, pero dejará de ser la ambición de mi vida.

Falco le sonrió. —Buen chico.

La escena se disolvió abruptamente alrededor de Harry, echó su cabeza hacia atrás del Pensadero, parpadeando. Se sentó duro en su silla y pensó en eso. Ante él, Dumbledore se recostó en su propia silla y lo observó atentamente.

Harry levantó la vista. —Todavía tendré que hablar con las criaturas mágicas sobre esto, señor, y ver por qué su historia fue tan diferente. Pero gracias por decírmelo. — _Aunque no creo que sea toda la verdad_ —. Esa es otra definición de _vates_.

Lo era. Y Harry ya podía sentir la inquietud de la que hablaba Falco Parkinson. ¿Cómo tomaría decisiones como esa? ¿Podría elegir liberar a los elfos domésticos y a los unicornios y centauros, pero dejar las ataduras en criaturas como las Runespoors en el Bosque Prohibido?

Luego, bruscamente, se tensó y sintió el deseo de golpearse la frente con una mano.

_Soy un idiota. Liberé a los Dementores simplemente triturando su red, sin sacrificar mi magia._

Él llevó su mirada a la cara de Dumbledore. _No creo que me esté diciendo toda la verdad. Tendré que ver._

—Gracias, señor —dijo—. ¿Había algo más que quisiera decirme?

—No por ahora, Harry —Dumbledore señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Me gustaría que te reúnas conmigo a lo largo del trimestre, para que puedas escuchar más sobre lo que significa ser _vates_. Tengo otros recuerdos que mostrarte.

 _Estoy seguro que sí._ Harry asintió una vez, dijo: —Gracias, señor —y luego se volvió y se marchó con un chasquido de su túnica.

* * *

Albus se echó hacia atrás y dio un pequeño suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Harry. Habían terminado una reunión sin amenazas. Eso ya era una gran mejora sobre su relación con el año pasado.

Y ahora tenía su distracción en su lugar, el anzuelo ceba y se ponía, y Harry la había tomado.

De cualquier manera, sea lo que sea que descubra, debería distraerse lo suficiente como para dejar de perseguir la política del mundo mágico por un tiempo. Tendría que hablar con criaturas mágicas y descubrir lo que realmente significaba ser _vates_. O tendría que pensar en sacrificar su propia magia. Conociendo a Harry, conociendo la forma en que Harry había sido criado, Albus estaba seguro de que finalmente tomaría la decisión de renunciar a su propio poder si eso significaba libertad para otra persona.

Y _eso_ les daba otra valiosa ventaja. Si Harry se volviera mágicamente más débil, menos magos le prestarían atención, y podría hacer menos cosas en contra de la forma en que deberían hacerse las cosas.

El poder mágico había sido la última baza en la política de los magos durante los últimos cientos de años, al menos. Albus sabía que su nombramiento como Mago Jefe del Wizengamot tenía tanto que ver con su fuerza como con su condición de seguidor de la Luz o vencedor de Grindelwald. Mucha gente había seguido a Tom no por sus ideales o por su magia Oscura, sino porque era un Señor Oscuro y podían sentir su poder.

Harry era un comodín en este momento, demasiado peligroso. Reducir su poder sólo podría ser algo bueno.

_¿Y si él es el Chico-Que-Vivió, no sólo el que desvió la Maldición Asesina de Tom, sino el salvador que necesitamos?_

Albus negó con la cabeza. La profecía había sido bastante clara en ese punto (si no en otra cosa). El salvador vencería a Tom con un “poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce”. Harry no tenía poderes, por el momento, que Tom no conocía, y varios que él conocía bastante íntimamente. Reducir su poder mágico no sería desastroso para el esfuerzo bélico, y probablemente sería bastante bueno, ya que comenzaría a forzar a Harry a pensar antes de actuar, y desarrollaría su capacidad de amor en lugar de poder. Y las otras familias, tanto Oscuras como de Luz, no estarían tan ansiosas por seguirlo.

Albus sabía que la respuesta a Voldemort era amor por el mundo mágico, no magia. Tenía que serlo. Era la forma en que había derrotado a Grindelwald.

Volvió, una vez más, a estudiar las últimas cartas de Francia y Bulgaria.

Planeó mantener a Harry distraído con una serie de “descubrimientos” sobre ser _vates_. Pero si eso no funcionaba…

_Bueno, otra distracción debería._


	17. Mis respuestas tienen garras

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 14: Mis respuestas tienen garras**  

Harry consideró, más tarde, que no había tenido ninguna responsabilidad por el mundo enloqueciendo esa mañana en particular, a pesar de que se produjo como consecuencia de sus acciones. Para empezar, no era él quien había elegido enloquecer en el desayuno.

Acababa de preguntarle a Draco si este proyecto secreto en el que estaba involucrado era como el proyecto del año pasado, cuando Draco había estado estudiando compulsión para comprender cómo la magia de Harry lo afectaba. Draco simplemente le había mirado con dureza, y dijo: “Por extraño que parezca, Harry, no todos los pensamientos que pienso vuelven a ti”.

Harry hizo una mueca y se sentó en el banco. Pensó en discutir, en protestar, pero lo mismo que lo había mantenido en silencio durante la última semana y media lo ahogaba ahora. Confiaba en Draco, confiaba en él para ser honesto sobre lo que sea que lo estaba molestando. El hecho de que él guardara silencio ahora significa que no quería hablar de eso. Y Harry sólo lo enojaría más presionando.

Se obligó a apartar la vista de Draco, y entonces vio la lechuza blanca entrar al Gran Comedor. Fue sorprendente, porque Hedwig era la única lechuza blanca en la escuela. Harry miró fijamente, y luego se dio cuenta de que este magnífico pájaro pálido no era una lechuza después de todo, sino un gerifalte.

Voló en círculos sobre la mesa de Slytherin y luego se dejó caer sobre la madera que tenía delante, con todas las plumas del vientre y el pecho alborotadas. Levantó una pierna, moviendo su cabeza para mirar a Vince, quien había comenzado a tocar su cola. Vince se reclinó apresuradamente y levantó las manos en defensa.

Harry negó con la cabeza y sacó la carta de la pierna del gerifalte. Era un rojo brillante, y no se sorprendió cuando el Vociferador explotó frente a él. Él _estaba_ sorprendido de no reconocer la voz gritándole.  

 _—¡PENSAMOS QUE EL MINISTERIO TENÍA MEJOR CONTROL DE LOS NIÑOS ESTOS DÍAS! ¡PENSAMOS QUE UN MAGO PODEROSO COMO USTED MISMO, HARRY POTTER, SABRÍA MEJOR QUE DESTRUIR UN TESORO TAN VIEJO Y SAGRADO!_  

Harry parpadeó. No solo no reconoció la voz, no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba gritando. Eso era inusual.

— _¡ESTAMOS SIRVIENDO A LA CAUSA DE LA LUZ AL PRESTAR NUESTROS ARTEFACTOS AL MINISTRO FUDGE! ¡NO TENÍA DERECHO A DESTRUIR NUESTRA ESFERA SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE CREYÓ QUE EL MINISTRO ESTABA A PUNTO DE DRENAR SU MAGIA! ¡DRENAR LA MAGIA ES PARA LO QUE FUE_ CREADO _ESTE ARTEFACTO! ¿NO TIENE GUSTO? ¿NO PUEDE DISCERNIRLO?_  

Harry sonrió. Ahora sabía de quién era el Vociferador: los Starrise, la familia mágica de la Luz que había prestado la esfera de plata que casi había drenado su magia a Fudge. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el Vociferador, y vislumbró el sello cuando el sobre se agitó y saltó en agitación. Efectivamente, llevaba un dispositivo que no le era familiar, pero parecía que _podría_ ser el sello de una familia de Luz llamada Starrise: un semicírculo grueso con un sol naciente en el fondo, sus rayos extendidos para tocar la barra superior del círculo, y cinco estrellas dispersas entre los rayos.

El Vociferador terminó y se hizo añicos. Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido. El gerifalte estaba sentado donde estaba, mirándolo. Harry levantó una ceja. Eso era una sorpresa. La mayoría de las lechuzas que entregaban Vociferadores simplemente volaban de nuevo, con la impresión de que su destinatario no quería responder. 

—Sin respuesta —le dijo al gerifalte.

El gran pájaro siseó, y movió una garra como si lo golpeara. Harry fríamente apartó su mano del camino y pensó, _Ventus._

Una ráfaga de viento atrapó al gerifalte y lo derribó de la mesa. Logró enderezarse en unos pocos latidos, luego atrapó el viento y lo utilizó para su beneficio, chillando de indignación mientras se elevaba al nivel de las ventanas. 

Harry volvió a su desayuno, consciente de las miradas y divertido por ellas, también, en lugar de asquearse. Estaba demasiado ocupado con la respuesta perfecta para Starrise. Él asintió cuando pensó que la había compuesto. La enviaría con Hedwig cuando tuviera un período libre esa noche.

—¿No estás enojado?

Harry parpadeó y miró a Draco. Había bajado su libro por una vez y estaba mirando fijamente a Harry.

—En realidad no —dijo Harry—. No me di cuenta de que estarían tan enojados conmigo, y ciertamente no pensé que tratarían de hacer una escena pública, pero uno tiene que esperar hacer enemigos en la política —él ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—No tenían derecho a hacer eso —dijo Draco, su voz fría y quieta, más o menos lo que la voz de Snape había sido últimamente. Harry mordió su labio pensativamente, y se preguntó si debería aventurar un comentario sobre el cambio en el comportamiento de Draco. Aún confiaba en que Draco y Snape estarían allí si los necesitara, pero supuso que _algo_ debía haber cambiado. Quizás valga la pena, después de todo, preguntar.

—¿Draco?

Draco lo miró, la mayor parte de su mente aparentemente todavía estaba ocupada con el insulto que Starrise había enviado a Harry.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Es por eso que has estado pasando tanto tiempo en la investigación de pociones últimamente, y sobre todo cuando hablamos, discutimos?

La cara de Draco se cerró de nuevo, y tiró el libro hacia delante frente a su cara. —Te lo dije, Harry —dijo—. No todos los pensamientos que tengo vuelven a ti. Y puedo estar preocupado por ti, y por la investigación de Pociones, al mismo tiempo. Sé que no crees que sea posible, pero lo es.

Harry asintió. —Está bien —sintió una breve puñalada de dolor, pero encontró la herida y la curó rápidamente. Draco sólo quería pasar un tiempo a solas. Y Harry había sido egoísta al pensar que la razón debía tener algo que ver con él. Por supuesto que no. Debería confiar más en Draco. Cada vez antes, cuando habían soportado algo que podría haber roto su amistad, había sobrevivido, y habían sido más fuertes por ello. Sólo esperaría, pacientemente, hasta que Draco estuviera listo para hablar con él otra vez, y le haría saber a Draco que estaba allí para ayudarlo si necesitaba a Harry.

Él comenzó a pararse. Tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en unos minutos, y Harry no tenía ganas de quedarse en el desayuno.

Un grupo de Ravenclaws pasó la mesa, parloteando. Harry asintió con la cabeza a Cho, y vio un leve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Él giró en esa dirección.

—¡ _Caeco_!

Harry reaccionó instintivamente a la Maldición Cegadora, lanzando un _Protego_ frente a él, pero lo reemplazó con un _Haurio_ un momento después. El Hechizo Escudo rebotaría la maldición, y Harry no quería que nadie más quedara cegado en su lugar. Él absorbió la magia en el escudo verde jade alrededor de su mano, y luego levantó la vista para ver quién lo había hechizado.

Gorgon, un estudiante fuerte al que había derrotado un par de veces el año pasado por intimidar a Luna, se estaba forzando a salir del grupo Ravenclaw, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. 

—¡Has hecho arrestar a mi tío, bastardo! —le gritó a Harry, y levantó su varita—. ¡ _Petrificus Totalus!_

Harry rodó debajo de la mesa, ya que el hechizo había llegado tan bajo que no podía mover su mano para meterse en el camino. Escuchó algunos gritos cortos, y luego alguien más sacó una varita y le devolvió el hechizo. Harry hizo una mueca. No quería que esto se convirtiera en una pelea en toda regla entre Ravenclaws y Slytherins. El dolor de Gorgon por su tío Gamaliel era privado, y debería seguir siéndolo.

Alguien más chilló, y alguien más atacó, antes de que pudiera salir de debajo de la mesa. Afortunadamente, Harry tenía el hechizo perfecto en sus labios. Lo había aprendido un año antes de venir a Hogwarts, cuando Lily le había advertido que algún día podría tener que pelear solo con enemigos que no fueran Voldemort (era el único de Connor en conquistar). Un hechizo que asegurara que él y su oponente pudieran pelear solos era lo perfecto para aprender.

Se levantó y extendió una mano hacia Gorgon.  _—¡Privilegium!_

El hechizo estalló a su alrededor, rompiendo una línea precisa en el suelo que hizo que astillas de piedra y polvo flotaran en el aire. Un zarcillo de luz roja agarró a Gorgon y lo arrastró hacia adelante, tropezando. Mientras tanto, el hechizo terminó de tallar el anillo de duelo y empujó a todos los demás fuera de él. Grosero, tal vez, pero al menos de esta manera, nadie más podía entrometerse, pensó Harry. Una cortina de aire brumoso se levantó bruscamente, siguiendo exactamente la línea del anillo tallado, cerrándolos para que nadie los viera.

Harry inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia el atónito Gorgon y sacó su propia varita de ciprés de su bolsillo. Un duelo era un duelo, una cosa antigua, privada y sagrada, y no usaría magia sin varita, a pesar de que lo había usado para lanzar el hechizo original. —¿Listo? —preguntó. 

Gorgon sólo lo miró.

Harry rodó sus ojos, y sintió una breve puñalada de ira e impaciencia de que Gorgon evidentemente no estaba dispuesto a llevar su queja tan lejos. O tal vez simplemente no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Estamos luchando ahora —explicó Harry—. Nadie más puede interferir. Pensé que sería lo mejor, ya que así podemos evitar lastimar a nadie.

Gorgon siguió mirando. Había miedo en sus ojos ahora. Harry frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. _¿Por qué habría comenzado esto cuando no pensó que podría terminarlo?_

_Oh. Por supuesto. Debió haberse dejado llevar por el calor del momento. Bueno, eso les sucede a todos._

Harry se inclinó de nuevo. Gorgon, aunque todavía parecía aturdido, se inclinó hacia atrás. Luego metió su varita hacia adelante, como si la desesperación le estuviera dando coraje, y gritó: — _¡Tarantallegra!_

Harry dejó pasar el maleficio y bailó brevemente antes de susurrar: — _Finite Incantatem —e_ so terminó el hechizo, y miró a Gorgon por un momento. Quería terminar el duelo, pero no tan pronto. Eso sólo sería un obstáculo para picar el orgullo de Gorgon, y podría significar que simplemente atacaría a Harry otra vez, quizás con un hechizo que podría dañarlo seriamente. _Prolóngalo una ronda más, entonces—. ¡Rictusempra!_

La magia surgió a través de su varita, familiar y sin embargo moviéndose extrañamente; Harry se dio cuenta de lo extraña que su varita se había convertido en su alcance. El hechizo golpeó a Gorgon y comenzó a reír incontrolablemente. Harry parpadeó. No había esperado que el Encantamiento de Cosquillas fuera uno que un Ravenclaw de sexto año no pudiera esquivar. 

Lo fue, sin embargo, y finalmente Harry se dio cuenta de que el duelo no podría continuar. Herido en su orgullo o no, Gorgon iba a perder rápidamente.

 _—Finite Incantatem. Expelliarmus_ —murmuró Harry, resignado, y la varita de Gorgon se soltó de su mano y voló hacia él. La atrapó y la examinó por un momento. Madera de roble, y probablemente un núcleo de plumas de fénix, por la pequeña chispa que recibió cuando la sostuvo. Una buena varita.

_Si sólo el mago que la empuña fuera digno de ella._

Harry negó con la cabeza y arrojó la varita a Gorgon mientras el círculo de duelo y la cortina de privacidad, desencadenada por la pérdida de la varita de un combatiente, se rompió. Cada vez tenía más y más pensamientos de este tipo, como si su enojo por él mismo en la sala de interrogatorios del Ministro hubiera roto una barrera que él no sabía que tenía. Harry había tratado de restablecer la barrera, pero como no sabía de qué estaba hecha, paciencia, perdón o entrenamiento, no estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

Gorgon lo miró, horror, miedo e ira en sus ojos. Harry apretó un puño brevemente. _¿Qué_ creías _que pasaría cuando me atacaste, idiota? ¿Pensaste que no me defendería?_

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, y tampoco Gorgon, porque en ese momento Luna se acercó a Gorgon y se quedó mirándolo con sus enormes ojos plateados. 

—Deberías haber usado cuernos de Snorkack en polvo en tu varita mágica —dijo—. Entonces podrías haberla apuntado mejor —ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. Es por eso que perdiste —ella miró a Harry—. Y el por qué ganaste.

Harry alzó las cejas. _Se supone que nadie puede ver a través de la cortina de privacidad. —_ ¿Podrías ver lo que pasó, Luna?

—Hay muchas cosas que ver —dijo Luna soñadoramente, y luego se volvió y regresó al grupo de Ravenclaws. Harry los miró nerviosamente, preguntándose cómo responderían a él peleando con uno de sus compañeros de Casa.

Cho marchó detrás de Gorgon y lo golpeó rotundamente en la parte posterior de la cabeza. 

Gorgon frotó el lugar y se giró para mirarla. —¡Cho! —él gimió.

—He tenido suficiente de esto —dijo Cho, entrecerrando los ojos y con el rostro hirviendo de furia. Fascinado, Harry la miró. Supuso que ella simplemente no había tenido suficiente tiempo para estar enojada durante el ataque de Bellatrix—. ¿Has estado hablando sin parar sobre querer tener un duelo con Potter durante los últimos cinco días, y luego, cuando tienes la oportunidad, en lugar de pedirle que se enfrente contigo de una manera _respetuosa_ , sólo intentas golpearlo con la Maldición Cegadora? Pensé que buscabas ese hechizo porque estabas genuinamente _interesado_ en su historia, ¡no porque sólo quisieras usarlo en Harry!

Cerró los ojos y se quedó sin aliento por la nariz, luego se volvió hacia Harry y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. —Lo siento, Harry —dijo—. Nunca lo habría ayudado con su investigación si supiera para qué iba a usarlo.

—Está bien, Cho —dijo Harry, todavía un poco aturdido de que aparentemente tenía una amiga en Ravenclaw además de Luna. Había pensado que la ayuda de Cho se extendía a darle el brazalete de la deuda de vida—. Gracias.

Cho asintió con la cabeza hacia él, y luego se giró y salió del Gran Comedor. Las otras chicas de Ravenclaw la siguieron deliberadamente, cada una asegurándose de resoplarle a Gorgon cuando pasaban. Algunos de los muchachos se demoraron y le dieron unas palmaditas en el hombro, pero parecían avergonzados de que los vieran allí, y corrieron detrás de las chicas lo antes posible.

Gorgon permaneció inmóvil, y en ese momento el resto del Gran Comedor pareció recuperarse y darse cuenta de qué locura había tenido lugar delante de ellos. Harry deslizó su varita en su manga y escuchó con resignación cuando el Comedor estalló, con gritos de las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, acaloradas discutiendo quién era el verdadero responsable de la mesa de Ravenclaw, y fuertes felicitaciones y aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin.

—Señor Potter.

Harry miró por encima del hombro e intentó sonreír tímidamente a la Profesora McGonagall, que lo miraba severamente. —Lo siento, Profesora —dijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con los labios apretados. Harry sabía que ella le tenía cariño, pero usar magia con un compañero de estudios iba más allá de lo que ella podía tolerar, especialmente cuando sabía cuánto más fuerte que la mayoría de los otros estudiantes era Harry, y cuán fácilmente podría haber terminado este “duelo” con un hechizo. 

Harry estaba deseando, mientras McGonagall rodeaba a Gorgon, que él hubiera hecho eso. No valía la pena permitir que Gorgon intentara mantener su orgullo, no cuando estaba decidido a hacerlo trizas de todos modos.

—¡Y señor Gorgon! Me avergüenzo de usted ¿Por qué tratar de tomar venganza por el bien de un tío que tuvo un papel en el secuestro de un mago de catorce años de edad? ¿Usted reclamaría, honestamente, que lo que hizo fue lo _correcto_?

—¡Es un buen Auror! —Gorgon aulló, al parecer picado por la ira otra vez—. ¡Fue despedido por error!

—Y usted ha hecho otro en su nombre —anunció McGonagall, con la voz tensa—. Treinta puntos de Ravenclaw, señor Gorgon, y una semana de detenciones. Con Argus Filch —agregó, haciéndolo estremecerse. 

—Y usted, señor Potter.

Harry levantó su barbilla y la miró a los ojos. Los vio suavizarse, y entonces McGonagall negó con la cabeza y suspiró exasperada.

—Lo que hizo al ponerse fuera del alcance de cualquier otra persona con el hechizo de combate único fue tonto y peligroso —dijo en voz baja—. Usted o el señor Gorgon podrían haber sido gravemente heridos, y nadie podría haber interferido. Treinta puntos de Slytherin también, y cinco días de detención conmigo.

—Sí, señora —dijo Harry, e ignoró el largo grito de Pansy de que eso no era justo. Debería haber encontrado una mejor manera de hacer esto. Debería haberlo manejado bien la primera vez. Frunció el ceño, y se preguntó cuándo era el momento en que debería haber tomado la decisión de hacer eso.

—¿También quiere una detención, señorita Parkinson? —McGonagall preguntó.

—No, Profesora —dijo Pansy malhumorada.

—Entonces recuerde que el peligro tanto para el señor Gorgon como para el señor Potter fue muy real —dijo McGonagall, y se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry regresó a la mesa de Slytherin y recogió sus libros.

—Harry.

Él saltó cuando un brazo abruptamente lo agarró por la cintura y tiró de él hacia atrás. Nadie lo había tocado en unas pocas semanas, y ya no se había acostumbrado a que nadie lo hiciera. Tiró con fuerza y logró escapar antes de darse cuenta de que era Draco quien había hecho el tirón. Se giró rápidamente. 

La cara de Draco estaba afligida. Pero se apagó incluso mientras Harry observaba, y él se volvió, arrojó sus libros en su bolsa, y luego se fue.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. _Ya está. No puede estar enojado conmigo si extendió la mano y trató de tocarme así, y no se hubiera sentido herido por haber intentado golpearlo. Le sacaré algunas respuestas esta noche si tengo que usar el hechizo de combate único._

* * *

Harry se apoyó contra la pared de la lechucería y vio como Hedwig voló fuera de la vista, felizmente agarrando la carta destinada a Starrise. Había estado enojada las últimas semanas, viendo a Harry recibir mensajes constantes de admiradores y detractores, mientras que ella no hacía más que volar un poco en el desayuno y recibir delicias de Harry. La familia Starrise evidentemente vivía bastante al sur, pero eso no la detendría.

Harry había enviado una carta muy _educada_ , agradeciendo a los Starrise por explicarle sobre la esfera rota. Preguntó qué artefactos recomendarían la próxima vez que deseara que le quitaran su magia, y se disculpó por tener el mal gusto de rechazar el que obviamente era el mejor. Pidió reunirse con ellos, para que pudiera tener una guía sobre los artefactos que consumían magia.

No podrían encontrar una sola palabra o frase descortés en ella, ni errores gramaticales, tampoco, pero eso no evitaría que el olor del sarcasmo saliera de la _página._ Harry lamentaba no tener espejo ni forma de espiar su casa, por lo que no podría ver sus expresiones cuando la leyeran. Ni siquiera sabía quién lo recibiría, una pareja o una anciana matriarca u otra persona.

Él comenzó a darse la vuelta, y luego se detuvo. Alguien estaba parado cerca de la entrada de la lechucería. Harry podía sentir el tumulto de la magia, presionando contra su columna vertebral y hormigueando arriba y abajo de su piel.

Más al punto, él no había sentido la magia antes de esto porque era muy familiar para él, y de confianza. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo en voz baja, —Iba a buscarte, Draco. ¿Estás listo para hablar conmigo ahora?

Draco emitió un pequeño gruñido y luego se adentró en la lechucería. Harry se giró, sin molestarse en cambiar su posición de apoyarse contra la pared. Se cruzó de brazos, lo pensó mejor y luego los mantuvo doblados. Podía hacer que Draco pensara que era inalcanzable, y, bueno, Harry se sentía de esa manera. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Draco se acercaba cada vez más a él. Su rostro estaba pálido, a excepción de dos puntos en lo alto de sus pómulos, y sus manos trabajaban frente a él como si estuviera extrañando su libro de pociones.

—Casi _mueres_ hoy, Harry —comenzó Draco.

—No, no lo hice —dijo Harry—. Mágicamente, Gorgon es mucho más débil que yo, e incluso si hubiera terminado con la Maldición Cegadora, no me hubiera matado.

La cara de Draco se sonrojó abruptamente todo el camino. —¡Eso es ridículo! —él gritó—. ¿Cómo puedes… cómo puedes quedarte ahí y hablar tan a la ligera de tu propia _vida_? Es estúpido, ¡y no lo toleraré! 

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Estaba trabajando duro para controlar su temperamento, realmente lo estaba, pero las palabras se le rebanaron en los labios, suplicando que las dejaran salir.

Respiró lentamente, obligándose a calmarse. Cosas malas sucedían cuando se enojaba. Volvió a Umbridge y a la serpiente negra, e hizo una mueca. No, eso _no_ iba a suceder aquí. Además, lo que Draco dijo era comprensible. Siempre había estado preocupado por la vida de Harry, y el ataque de Gorgon hoy los tomó a todos por sorpresa, y luego Harry se había apartado de su intento de consolarlo después. Por supuesto, él se sentiría de esta manera.

_Si lo hace, debería crecer._

Harry se sentó en la idea. No era productiva.

—Está bien, Draco, lo siento —dijo, levantando una mano—. Sí, lo pensé bastante bien. Pero él me atacó por pena e intenté darle lo que quería, estableciendo un duelo privado para que pudiera exorcizar su ira. No funcionó. Debería haber pensado en otra cosa, haber hecho otra cosa.

—¿Por qué te alejaste de mí después? —Draco exigió.

Harry parpadeó ante el cambio de tema, pero respondió lo suficientemente rápido. —Me sorprendió.

—Pero te toco _todo el tiempo —_ la voz de Draco tenía un gruñido bajo, y sus propios brazos estaban doblados ahora. Harry miró sus manos. Mientras Draco no fuera por su varita, esta discusión era menos seria de lo que podría haber sido. Harry lo tendría en cuenta—. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

Harry tuvo una mala reacción a las palabras _deberías._ Se recordó a sí mismo, una vez más, que Draco estaba irritado con él y lo había estado durante las últimas semanas. Esta interacción era típica de sus interacciones para ese momento. No tenía derecho a enojarse con Draco por algo que él entendía.

 _Todavía quiero entender qué fue lo que hice para perder su interés en primer lugar._  

Harry sacudió su cabeza, ambos en respuesta a lo que Draco había dicho y en respuesta a su propio pensamiento irrelevante. —Perdí mi acostumbramiento —respondió—, porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo has hecho.

Draco parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Harry parpadeó. ¿Había olvidado que él tampoco estaba tocando a Harry?

Entonces la cara de Draco se cerró de la manera familiar que Harry comenzaba a odiar. —Me has lastimado, ya sabes —dijo—. Las cosas que seguiste diciendo en el desayuno de hoy. ¿Por qué supondrías que mi investigación tiene algo que ver contigo?

_Eso no fue lo que dije. Eso no fue lo que quise decir._

Pero era algo inquietante de considerar, y Harry hizo una mueca al pensarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo y atención le prodigaba Draco y cuánto le prodigaba Harry a cambio? Las respuestas eran inquietantes. Harry se había acostumbrado a pensar en Draco como si estuviera cerca de él, pero él mismo pensaba en ser _vates_ , sus aliados, Connor, cómo se reconciliaría con su padre ahora, qué estaba haciendo Dumbledore e incluso Snape más de lo que pensaba en Draco.

_Tal vez este es el núcleo de porqué está molesto, entonces. Puedo ofrecer pasar más tiempo con él y ver si eso funciona._

Harry extendió sus manos ligeramente. —Lo sé —dijo—. Lo siento. ¿Es eso, Draco? ¿Estás molesto porque no he pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ti como en pensar en mí? —pasó una mano por su cabello—. Me _siento_ mal por eso. Espero poder repararlo. Te extraño. _Eres_ mi amigo, y yo debería respetar eso.

Más perturbador para él incluso que el hecho de que no había pasado tanto tiempo considerando a Draco como él probablemente lo consideraba era el hecho de que le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta. Harry no habría ido tras Draco si estuviera sentado con los Gryffindor y hubiera intentado que volviera a la mesa de Slytherin. ¿Tal vez eso era lo que debería haber hecho? ¿Tal vez ese era el tipo de amigo que Draco quería?

Miró hacia arriba, para verificar el progreso de los sentimientos de Draco, y encontró la cara de Draco aún cerrada, todavía adusta.

—Te lo dije —dijo Draco, y cada palabra cayó sobre el silencio como un martillo sobre un cristal—. No todo lo que pienso, creo, siento y hago tiene que ver contigo.

La ira de Harry lo consumió tan rápido que se sobresaltó. _¡Has venido a la lechucería, idiota! ¡Me acusaste de no cuidar de mi propia vida! No fue hace tanto tiempo que parecías no querer compartirme con nadie más. ¿Y ahora sólo esperas que sepa lo que te pasa aunque no me des una pista?_

Entornó los ojos y ahogó las palabras. _No_ podía decirlas, no ahora que sabía sin lugar a dudas que Draco quería que lo dejaran en paz. Sería presionar, forzar, hacer que pareciera que Harry estaba exigiendo que Draco regresara y fuera su amigo. Y él no tenía el derecho de exigir eso. ¿Cuánto le había dado Draco en los últimos años? Bastante. Por lo tanto, si quería privacidad y tiempo para pensar en su investigación de pociones, Harry podría dárselo, y lo haría.

—Lo siento —repitió Harry—. Simplemente no puedo entender esa parte —él sonrió, pero Draco no le devolvió la sonrisa, y Harry sintió que la expresión se marchitaba en su propia cara—. Lo siento —dijo de nuevo—. Te dejaré en paz por ahora. Si quieres hablar conmigo más tarde, házmelo saber. Me gustaría escuchar lo que tengas en mente.

Y lo _haría,_ pensó, mientras se abría paso cuidadosamente hacia las escaleras de la lechucería, sin tocar a Draco y sin mirarlo. Echaba de menos los desprecios de Draco de la mitad de los pensamientos que Harry había logrado que no valían su atención, sus referencias causales a los Gryffindor como idiotas, incluso la forma en que se burlaba de Connor. Era, quizás, perverso extrañar a alguien por las cualidades _negativas_ que tenía, pero ese parecía ser el caso.

Harry había llegado a las escaleras cuando el brazo de Draco salió disparado frente a él, bloqueando su camino. Harry parpadeó y volvió la cabeza. 

—No dije que pudieras irte —comenzó Draco, con su certeza altiva y familiar. 

La ira rompió las barreras de Harry.

—No necesito tu puto _permiso_ para irme —dijo, su voz unas octavas más baja de lo que debería haber sido si estuviera completamente tranquilo—. Has dicho que no pasas todo el tiempo pensando en mí, y lo entiendo. Te mereces tu… como quieras llamarlo. Tu propia vida. Tu propio tiempo. Pero no vas a controlar mis movimientos debido a eso.

—Pensé que eras mi amigo. 

Harry gruñó. Podía sentir cómo se construía su magia, y sabía que no podía sentarse sobre ella sin que estallara desafortunadamente, no cuando estaba tan enojado. Hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, y un chorro de luz azul pasó por encima de Draco y masticó en la piedra. Harry se concentró en esculpir una cara de gárgola en lugar de mirar a Draco. Él lo estaba exasperando mucho ahora mismo.

—Draco —dijo, cuando pensó que podía controlar su voz y no simplemente gritar—, pensé que sabía lo que estaba mal. Ahora no creo que lo haga, y no me lo dirás.

—Deberías —Draco se cruzó de brazos otra vez—. Si fueras realmente mi amigo, lo sabrías.

Harry giró la cabeza. Sabía que sus ojos brillaban. Vio los ojos de Draco agrandarse mientras lo miraba. A él no le importaba.

—Vete a la mierda, Draco —dijo—. Pensé que sabías una cosa sobre mí que otros no en absoluto. _Odio los juegos mentales. Odio ser manipulado_. Esa es la única cosa que nunca has hecho conmigo. Oh, seguro, has manipulado deudas de vida y reglas de Slytherin, pero nunca has intentado acercarte a mi mente y alterar mis pensamientos. Y te agradecería si te abstuvieras de hacerlo ahora.

Draco parpadeó, lentamente. Luego dijo: —Te lo _dije_ , Harry. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—No te creo —dijo Harry, y luego dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Tenía una detención con McGonagall, por lo que no podía salir volando al Campo, pero esperaba que ella pudiera tener algo intenso para él para trabajar, como un lugar realmente obstinado en el piso. Esa era la única forma en que iba a calmar su magia.

La culpabilidad estaba creciendo incluso mientras descendía, por supuesto. _Podrías haber manejado eso mejor. Podrías simplemente haberte ido. No deberías haberte enojado._

Harry cerró los ojos. Estaba calmado, después de todo, cuando llegó a la oficina de McGonagall. La culpa se había comido la ira.

* * *

Draco se apoyó en la pared de la lechucería, y se quedó mirando la cara que Harry había tallado, y se estremeció. A veces se olvidaba de lo fuerte que era Harry, hasta que realmente veía funcionar la magia. El hechizo de duelo de hoy no había sido lo suficientemente impresionante, ya que había ocultado todo lo que sucedía en el círculo, y la sensación de poder y el aroma de las rosas era sorprendentemente fáciles de acostumbrarse.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera menos enojado con Harry.

_¿Por qué no puede entender que esto es importante para mí, y apoyarme y estar interesado en él? ¿Por qué no puede ser sólo un amigo para mí, por una vez, en lugar de que yo siempre tenga que ser un amigo para él? ¿Y por qué seguía presionándome para que hablara, cuando yo no quería? Él no tiene el derecho de ordenarme. Nadie tiene el derecho de pedirme si no quiero tomar las órdenes. ¿Y pensé que eso era de lo que él estaba tan asustado, dar órdenes a alguien más?_

_Aparentemente no._

Draco exhaló tan fuerte como pudo y se enderezó. Tenía algo más que investigar sobre los antepasados Malfoy en el siglo XIII. Él debería volver a eso. La ardiente ambición se removió en su pecho incluso ahora, tirando de él.

 _Y algún día, cuando esté al final de este camino, Harry va a_ tener _que verme por lo que soy—tan poderoso y tan digno como él._


	18. Él tendrá motivos para arrepentirse

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 15: Él tendrá motivos para arrepentirse**  

Snape suavemente sumergió la punta de su pluma en la poción blanquecina. En un momento, el líquido se había aferrado a él, y estaba listo para escribir su carta a James Potter. Él asintió y se sentó a componer. 

 

> _Potter:_
> 
> _Supongo que te imaginas que puedes superarme de esta manera, que me vas a quitar a Harry en una batalla legal. Te pediría que mires más allá de tus propios odios reflexivos y rencores infantiles, pero sospecho que sería como pedirle a un Muggle que vuele una escoba. Por lo tanto, iré a esta reunión privada contigo, ya que tal vez te confrontará con los resultados de tu infantilismo de una manera imposible de ignorar._
> 
> _Profesor Severus Snape._

 

Snape terminó de escribir y examinó la punta de su pluma. Sí, la tinta se había secado, y con ella, la poción. Pasó un dedo por el costado del pergamino y le dio algo que sabía que no era una sonrisa. Luego sacó una pequeña brocha que lo esperaba guardada en su bolsillo, la sumergió en la poción y la usó para pintar los lados del pergamino, observando pacientemente cómo se secaba a su vez. No importa de qué parte cogiera la carta de Snape, Potter absorbería algo de la poción entre sus dedos.

Entonces Snape se giró y miró las otras dos pociones. La clara aún no estaba lista, y no lo estaría por algún tiempo. La poción con la vela flotando brilló y burbujeó. Snape la miró y asintió. Sí, tomaría unos días más, pero él los tenía. La reunión con Potter y Fudge no era hasta el equinoccio de otoño, después de todo.

Dobló su carta a Potter, la deslizó en un sobre y luego se dirigió hacia la lechucería, donde podría encontrar un pájaro para entregarla a Lux Aeterna. Mientras tanto, sus emociones se agitaban bajo la superficie, frías y punzantes. Potter fue tonto al hacer esto, y aún más tonto al enviarme una carta sobre la reunión antes de que fuera el momento. Él tendrá motivos para lamentar sus acciones.

Él tendrá motivos para lamentar tantas cosas.

* * *

Harry apretó sus manos frente a él y luchó por controlar su temperamento. Ya había tenido que irse del desayuno porque estaba a punto de destruir la mitad de los platos en la mesa de Slytherin con su ira. A este paso, llegaría tarde a Transfiguraciones antes de que se calmara, pero en este momento no le importaba en particular. Estaba tan enojado con su padre que era difícil respirar.

_¿Cómo podría él hacerme esto?_

Sabiendo que era sólo, como James pensaba, en su mejor interés por una vez, no hizo nada para mejorar la disposición general de Harry o inclinarlo hacia la indulgencia. Su padre _sabía_ que Harry no quería este tipo de desafío legal. Él _sabía_ que Harry había querido permanecer con Snape como su tutor, incluso cuando se alojaba en Lux Aeterna. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué pasó para hacerle cambiar de opinión? 

Harry parpadeó y miró hacia arriba cuando alguien pasó por su escondite, un pequeño nicho en el segundo piso. Era Snape, caminando hacia las mazmorras. Harry no podía estar seguro, pero pensó que la cara de su mentor estaba más relajada de lo que había estado últimamente, con una pequeña mueca burlona en las comisuras de su boca. Tal vez él acababa de asignarle detención a alguien, pensó Harry. En ese caso, Harry odiaba interrumpir su buen humor con la carta sobre la reunión, pero también invitaron a Snape, y Harry tenía que asegurarse de que fuera. No confiaba en estar solo en una habitación con James y solo con otra persona, tal vez Madame Shiverwood.

—Señor —llamó, saliendo al pasillo.

Snape se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo, y la sonrisa se desvaneció. Harry se quedó mirando la misma cara calma, fría y profesionista que había enfrentado durante unas semanas. La última vez que Snape parecía totalmente normal fue cuando le dio a Harry la charla sobre el uso de hechizos Oscuros sin pensar en ello. No, pensándolo bien, había estado extrañamente tranquilo incluso entonces. Harry vaciló.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

 _Al menos todavía me llama por mi primer nombre, incluso si suena tenso._ Harry decidió que seguiría adelante. —Esta carta, señor —dijo, blandiéndola—. El Departamento de Familias Mágicas y Servicios Infantiles dice que están revocando la tutela sobre mí y transfiriéndola a-

—Potter —dijo Snape, y una vieja, débil y habitual burla coloreó las palabras—. Sí, lo sé. Tu padre me envió una carta regodeándose al respecto.

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Lo hizo? Lo siento, señor. Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto? No creo que el Ministerio lo escuche si sólo les digo que quiero quedarme con usted.

—Me he ocupado de eso. No te preocupes.

Harry hizo una pausa. —No tome esto como algo malo, señor, pero ¿cómo? —podía imaginarse algunas de las cosas que Snape le haría a su padre si tuviera la oportunidad. La compulsión era probablemente la menor de ellas.

—No deseo decírtelo —dijo Snape—. Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. Basta decir, Harry, que estás bien protegido, incluso si no te das cuenta —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina de nuevo.

—¡Señor! Espere, señor.

Snape le lanzó una mirada de leve impaciencia. —¿Qué pasa? Te lo prometo, Harry, esto ha sido resuelto. No proporcionará nada más que un poco de vergüenza en nuestro equinoccio por la mañana.

Harry buscó a tientas y encontró las palabras que se había perdido. —No iba a preguntar sobre eso, señor. Me refiero a que, ¿por qué se ha enfriado últimamente? —no era el mejor fraseo, tal vez, pero fue en lo que Harry pensó. Snape le recordaba a sí mismo cuando la fría furia lo embargó al final del segundo año. No podía pensar por qué Snape se estaría entregando sin una buena razón, ya que Snape siempre había dicho que tal furia helada era peligrosa—. Está diferente y no entiendo por qué.

Snape inclinó su cabeza. —Es un efecto del peligro en el que has estado —dijo, con la voz distante—. Me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo menos que nada cuando entraba en pánico y llegaba demasiado tarde para salvarte. Es por eso que deseo enseñarte a protegerte y asegurarte de que estás a salvo y protegido cuando hay un peligro amenazando. La frialdad no es más que un intento de pensar racionalmente sobre la situación, en lugar de enfurecerse por todos y cada uno de los enemigos.

—Oh —dijo Harry. No pudo pensar en nada que decir a eso. Él contuvo el aliento y siguió adelante—. ¿Y sabe lo que le pasa a Draco? Todavía me habla algunas veces, pero la mayoría de las veces me ignora, y tuvimos una pelea enorme en la lechucería ayer.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. —Sugiero que le preguntes eso al joven señor Malfoy.

—Lo hice —dijo Harry—. Dijo que no quería decirme.

Snape se encogió de hombros. —Entonces sugiero que lo dejes en paz —dijo—. A veces, Harry, la gente necesita tiempo el uno del otro, y la forma en que tú y el Señor Malfoy interactúan me ha estado causando ansiedad por algún tiempo. Tu amistad no ha sido tanto una amistad como una obsesión de su parte y un deseo de protección de tu parte. Tal vez esto es lo que necesitas, una pequeña serie de peleas y distanciamientos que les permitirán a ambos hacerse mejores amigos uno del otro 

Harry parpadeó y tragó saliva. Él ni siquiera lo había _considerado_. Sabía que él y Draco no eran iguales en lo que daban y recibían el uno del otro desde ayer, pero había sido tan infeliz que nunca había adivinado que esta separación podría ser algo bueno, o que Snape lo aprobaría. 

—Oh —dijo de nuevo, y luego asintió con la cabeza a Snape—. Gracias por dejarme saber eso, señor.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó, rápidamente, acelerando cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de la vista de Snape. Sabía que se perdería Transfiguraciones ahora, pero se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin de todos modos, que estaría vacía de todos. Era una clase perdida, y tomaría cualquier detención adicional que McGonagall le asignara. La de ayer, alfabetizar los libros de Transfiguración por título, no había sido mala.

Necesitaba, demasiado, tiempo a solas para pensar. 

* * *

Snape miró a Harry irse con los ojos entornados.

 _El chico está molesto. No me di cuenta de que incluso una pérdida temporal de Draco lo golpearía tan duro._  

Entonces Snape negó con la cabeza. 

_Esta es la única manera. Draco necesita una distracción, y más, necesita un interés fuera de Harry, algo que podría llevarlo a tener verdaderos amigos y una verdadera pasión que no gira en torno a su enamoramiento. Nadie más intervendrá. No hay otra manera de garantizar que funcione._

_Y Harry no volvería a hablar conmigo si supiera que yo había usado la compulsión. No puedo decirle la verdad._

Snape comenzó el viaje a las mazmorras nuevamente cuando estaba seguro de que no se encontraría con Harry. Esto podría ser doloroso para el niño en este momento, pero al final, él sería más fuerte debido a eso. Harry había dicho una y otra vez que no quería amigos cuyas vidas giraran alrededor de él a través de la compulsión. Que el estado de Draco no hubiera sido el resultado de la magia de Harry no importaba. _Era_ como compulsión, y estaba dañando y destruyendo la libertad de Draco, algo que Snape no quería que le sucediera a ningún miembro de la Casa Slytherin.

Hundió las preocupaciones al frío nivel de su mente, y sonrió. Tenía una clase de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de tercer año que aterrorizar.

* * *

Harry susurró “ _Ventus dirus_ ” a la pared de piedra, y se deslizó a un lado y lo admitió a la sala común de Slytherin. Como Harry sabía, estaba vacía. Harry vaciló, y pensó en sentarse y pensar en el sofá frente al fuego.

Luego sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de chicos del cuarto año. No quería que nadie entrara por un libro olvidado o la tarea y lo interrumpiera, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos. Sobre todo, no quería tener que responder preguntas incómodas en este momento.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho. La habitación estaba fría y oscura. Harry se dirigió a su cama, subió y cerró las cortinas después de él. Luego se recostó y miró el techo de la cama con dosel.

Él no había estado _pensando._ Era hora de _pensar,_ no sólo de reaccionar.

Harry cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos, y se hizo la primera pregunta: ¿Cuándo Snape y Draco comenzaron a actuar de forma extraña?

Sabía la respuesta, siempre y cuando contara el extraño comportamiento de Draco al tratar de alejar a Harry de la mesa de Gryffindor ese primer día de clases y no sólo desde el día en que comenzó a leer el viejo libro de Pociones. Draco había sido furiosamente protector con él el día anterior, también, a pesar de que todo lo que Harry y él habían hecho antes del ataque de Bellatrix Lestrange era jugar Snap Explosivo juntos, defenderse de las lechuzas que le entregaban cartas a Harry y hablar sobre el año siguiente. Y Snape se había vuelto frío y extraño el mismo día, con su charla a Harry sobre Bellatrix y el _Sectumsempra._

Entonces, ahora, la segunda pregunta: _¿_ Por qué comenzaron a actuar de manera extraña? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Harry para enviarlos a esos estados? ¿Cómo había actuado de manera diferente?

Y ese también fue fácil de responder, una vez que lo pensó.

_Los tomé por sentado en la reunión en la oficina de Scrimgeour. Podría haberles dicho la verdad en privado antes de revelarlo a mis aliados, pero no lo hice. Merecían escucharlo en privado. Han hecho más por mí que nadie más. Y apenas los miré durante la reunión, como si esperara que sólo asintieran y aceptaran lo que dije._

_¿Qué otra arrogancia inconsciente he estado manifestando? He estado actuando de esta manera, con respecto a Draco, durante años. Veo eso ahora. Pero creo que finalmente superé el límite de lo que estaban dispuestos a tolerar. Darlos por sentado finalmente los enfureció. Y, como señaló Snape, ponerme en peligro constantemente sólo aumentaba la sensación de que los daba por sentado. No confiaba lo suficiente en ellos como para llevarlos cuando enfrenté a mis enemigos._

Harry sintió que su respiración se aceleraba. La idea de que podría haber perdido a su mejor amigo y su guardián para siempre, a través de sus propias acciones, estaba haciendo que le saltaran las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. Y la idea de _eso_ se combinaba con las otras cosas que tenía que cumplir: los deberes de _vates_ , enfrentar a su padre y mantener de algún modo la tutela legal de Snape sobre él, este duelo político con el Ministro, instruir a Connor en el liderazgo, aprender magia ofensiva y Oscura, negociar con sus aliados, fue suficiente para enviar una fuerte espiral de pánico en el centro de su pecho. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo todo? ¿Cómo iba a aguantar sin colapsar bajo el peso?

_Puedes hacerlo. Sabes que puedes. Y ahora que conoces el problema con Draco y Snape, sabes cómo resolverlo._

Harry asintió superficialmente, por todo lo que nadie más estaba allí para verlo. Había estado actuando recientemente a causa de las emociones: arrogancia, dolor, ira ciega. Él sabía cómo ver más allá de ellas. Las había visto durante años, cuando sabía que la vida de su hermano dependía de sus acciones. El hecho de que tenía un conjunto de vidas diferente que salvar ahora, más felicidad para hacerse responsable de preservar y proteger, no significaba que iba a colapsar.

_Puedes hacerlo. Puedes reparar los resultados de tus propios errores. ¿Conoces la determinación que te mantuvo en pie, cuando pudiste dejar de aprender los hechizos que necesitabas para proteger a Connor? Convócala de regreso. La has descuidado vergonzosamente durante el último momento. Pero puedes ponerte de pie bajo los pesos que cuelgan sobre tus hombros. Ninguno de ellos es una imposición. Son todos los errores que cometiste sin darte cuenta de que los estabas haciendo, o los deberes y enredos que elegiste. Eso debería hacerte más ansioso por abordarlos, no menos._

Harry podía sentir su respiración relajada. Las lágrimas se retiraron de las comisuras de sus ojos. Volvió a mirar el techo de su cama y supo que su rostro estaba tranquilo.

Con cuidado, reunió todas las emociones que lo estaban plagando y haciendo que sus reacciones fueran contundentes y torpes y del tipo que lastimaban a otras personas, y las metió bajo la superficie de los pozos de mercurio que Snape le había enseñado a usar en Oclumancia. Esto no era lo mismo que la caja que le causó tantos problemas en el segundo año, y que Harry nunca volvería a usar. Estos contenedores eran fluidos. Mantendrían las emociones sin permitirle ignorarlas; él podría convocarlos si los quisiera. Lo que sí hicieron fue darle paciencia y despejar su mente para el tipo de comprensión que todos los que lo rodeaban necesitaban de él con tanta desesperación.

Su magia se agitó, y por una vez, fue mágica sin las espinas y las garras que había crecido en la última semana. Esta magia simplemente estaba ansiosa por hacer lo que él quería que hiciera, ejercitarse. Harry exhaló lo último de su miedo, duda e ira, y luego probó una sonrisa. Se sentía más natural en su rostro que en mucho tiempo.

 _Tengo que ser consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. Siempre supe eso, con respecto a ser_ vates _, pero debería haber sabido que también se aplicaría a las relaciones que tengo con otras personas._ Harry negó con la cabeza, pero el arrepentimiento se desvanecía en una diversión autocrítica. _He causado daño, pero nada de eso es irreversible, no si empiezo a ver mis pasos ahora mismo._

_Y lo haré. Tengo que. Tengo todo este poder. Eso significa que debo saber qué hago con él, ya que nadie más va a sostener mi hombro y guiarme a través de los movimientos. Puedo mejorar la vida de las personas, o puedo arruinarla sin siquiera darme cuenta. Quiero hacer lo primero. Para defender, proteger y servir, Narcissa me escribió una vez. Eso es lo que hace el tipo de mago poderoso que no es un Señor._

_Eso es lo que quiero hacer. Me olvidé de eso por mucho, demasiado tiempo. Estoy volviendo a dedicarme a eso a partir de ahora._

_Sé lo que Snape quiere de mí: estudiar hechizos ofensivos, y dejarlo solo para meditar en paz, dejar de_ pedir _tanto y sólo confiar en él. Bueno, puedo darle eso. Mientras maneje mi Oclumancia bien, entonces incluso puedo alegrarme al respecto._  

_Draco quería mi apoyo incondicional cuando lo quería y dejarlo solo el resto del tiempo. ¡Concedido! Ahí es donde mi magia es útil. Todavía no usaré Legeremancia en él a menos que él me lo pida, pero puedo decir lo que siente hacia mí. Hay un hechizo en el libro que Hawthorn me dio sobre eso. Cuando está enojado y quiere que lo dejen solo, lo sabré, y cuando él quiera que haga preguntas o le dé un silencio respetuoso o lo que sea que sea, entonces puedo saberlo e ir a su lado. Ahí. Es fácil. Me alegro._

Y eso dejó la situación con James.

Harry suspiró. _No puedo hacer nada para empeorar la situación. Snape me dijo que lo había manejado y que debería confiar en él. Él tiene razón. Escribirle una carta a James o gritarle sólo lo enojaría más, y tal vez la reunión se aplazaría y cualquier plan que tenga Snape no funcionaría. Escribiré una carta cortés a padre diciéndole que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo. Él tiene sus razones, después de todo. Me gustaría saber cuáles son._

Harry se quedó quieto por un momento más, revisando su nueva lista de resoluciones. Parecía lo suficientemente sólida. Hizo su vida mucho más simple, y le daría a las personas a su alrededor lo que querían. 

Harry estaba bastante sorprendido de que no se le había ocurrido hacer esto antes. Después de todo, había mucho mal en lo que le había enseñado su madre, pero también había mucho bueno. Harry sabía, ahora, que no tenía que dedicar su vida a su hermano o usar la red fénix que lo obligaría a sentir amor y lealtad por su familia. Eso significaba que era libre de elegir dónde colocar su amor y lealtad, y qué hacer con su magia.

 _Y elijo hacer estas cosas. De todos modos, he querido ser_ vates _, una vez que entendí lo que las criaturas mágicas necesitaban de mí. Esto es sólo entender más acerca de lo que otras personas necesitan de mí._  

_Es hora de crecer, Harry._

* * *

Draco soltó un pequeño gruñido y cerró el libro de golpe. Esto _no tenía_ sentido. _Pensé que los libros no eran como las personas,_ pensó, mientras se reclinaba, ponía sus brazos sobre su pecho, y fruncía el ceño ante el libro que acababa de cerrar, así como los otros tomos sobre la mesa, _y no podían mentir ._

Pero lo que había encontrado _no_ tenía _ningún_ sentido en absoluto. Había estado investigando a Julia Malfoy, la antecesora suya que se había acostado con su propio hermano para producir un heredero de la línea Malfoy. Él había admirado su fuerza y determinación, y por la carta que su madre le había escrito sobre ella, Draco había estado seguro de que ella debía tener el don de compulsión. Eso sonaba como una buena elección para un antepasado que simpatizaba con él. Después de todo, Draco había heredado la sangre Black, y algunos Black habían sido compeledores.

Pero no se mencionaba a Julia Malfoy en la enorme _Lista del Colegio de Compeledores Registrados 1299-1504_ , y debería haber sido así. El Colegio, el predecesor del Ministerio en el mantenimiento de registros, no se había molestado con esta tontería de pedir a las personas que ingresaran y registraran sus dones mágicos por propia voluntad. En su lugar, simplemente registraron a cualquier persona nacida con cierto tipo de magia, de la misma manera que Hogwarts registraba el nacimiento de niños mágicos para enviar cartas en su undécimo cumpleaños. No habría importado si Julia Malfoy le hubiera contado a alguien sobre su don o no. Ella todavía debería aparecer en la lista allí.

Y no estaba.

 _¿Eso significaba que ella realmente no tenía el don de compulsión?_ Draco cambió su mirada al libro que estaba al lado de El Colegio. _Pero eso significa que esta historia es incorrecta para insistir que ella lo tenía. Y las descripciones que da de cómo sonrió a la gente y les hizo hacer lo que ella quería, sin duda lo hace sonar como si pudiera compelerlos._

Draco se frotó la cara con cansancio. Él había estado en la biblioteca, investigando y descuidando su ensayo de Encantamientos. Sin embargo, no quería irse. Quería _resolver_ este misterio y poder hacer la poción en _este momento._ Julia Malfoy era la mejor candidata que había encontrado hasta ahora, y él no quería abandonarla ahora.

_Ojalá Harry estuviera aquí._

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras todavía estaba sentado allí y tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de continuar su investigación, los pasos sonaron detrás de él, y una voz suave dijo: —¿Draco?

Draco se dio vuelta y parpadeó. Harry se detuvo al final del pasillo de estanterías, como si se volviera y retrocediera en un momento si Draco no lo quería allí. 

Draco le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Harry tomó asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa. No preguntó, irritantemente, por las respuestas a las preguntas que Draco no quería dar y que ya debería saber de todos modos. No intentó conectar la situación actual con nadie en el pasado. Simplemente se sentó y esperó, en un silencio sereno y audible, en el cual Draco podía elegir verter palabras o no.

Draco vertió palabras en ello. 

 _—Mira_ esto —espetó, empujando el libro de historia de Malfoy hacia Harry. Él obedientemente lo levantó y lo dejó abierto al principio de la sección sobre Julia Malfoy, que Draco había hojeado tantas veces el día anterior que había debilitado la encuadernación del libro—. Ella podía compeler a la gente. Sé que podía. Sólo lee las descripciones. Pero ella debería estar _aquí —_ tocó el libro de El Colegio—. Y _no_ lo está. No _entiendo._

Harry permaneció en silencio, leyendo el libro durante un largo momento. Luego alzó la vista, parpadeando. —¿Tal vez es un tipo diferente de compulsión? —preguntó, su voz suave y mansa.

Draco parpadeó por turno. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry giró el libro de historia hacia él y tocó un pasaje en particular. Draco se inclinó y lo leyó. Lo había revisado un par de veces, ya que parecía no tener especial relevancia para lo que estaba haciendo. 

 

> _Los observadores a menudo reportaban un aura deslumbrante alrededor de la Señora Julia, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en la luz como un fénix en cualquier momento. Sonreiría suavemente cuando se le preguntara y murmuraría que no tenía gran poder, sólo la gracia que le correspondía por haber nacido como Malfoy. Y, de hecho, a pesar de los muchos informes que se extendieron después de su muerte, mientras estaba viva, nadie la vio realizar ninguna hazaña de destreza mágica deslumbrante._  

 

Draco levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. —No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Estaba escondida, creo —dijo Harry—. Podía hacer que otras personas pensaran que no era una bruja poderosa simplemente diciendo que no lo era. Pero no podía ocultar su aura —él vaciló, y luego el espeso aroma de rosas llenó la habitación. 

Draco sintió que sus ojos se abrieron cuando la sospecha lo alcanzó. —Ella era lo suficientemente poderosa como para ser una Señora de la Luz o una Señora Oscura —susurró—. Su magia podría drogar a las personas que la rodean y hacer que siguieran sus inclinaciones. Pero no es lo mismo que tener que llegar a la mente de las personas y llevar a casa sus deseos. Eso explicaría tanto los incidentes que parecen compulsión como el hecho de que nadie nunca la reportó formalmente como una compeledora que de alguna manera logró escapar de la lista de El Colegio. Ella sólo estaba usando un efecto secundario de su magia. 

Harry asintió y sonrió.

Draco silbó por lo bajo, pensando en lo que podría llegar a ser si pudiera convocar al fantasma de Julia y reunir su magia. Primero, por supuesto, tenía que asegurarse de que su magia no hubiera pasado a su hijo, ni a ninguno de los otros doce niños de la línea Malfoy de quienes había sido madre sustituta. Sin embargo, pensó que era poco probable. Él ya había estudiado a la generación Malfoy después de ella, con detalles superficiales, y ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser un Señor o una Señora. 

Y si su magia permanecía libre, incontenible en cualquier cuerpo, como la magia que venía y perseguía a los bailarines en la Noche de Walpurgis, entonces Draco podía atraerla hacia él. Y si era lo suficientemente comprensivo con ella, si su alma y la suya cantaban la misma canción, entonces él podría absorber el poder y convertirse, tal vez, en un Señor, capaz de compeler a la gente sin que fuera una compulsión formal, por sí mismo. 

Tendría que asegurarse de que él y Julia simpatizaran antes que cualquier otra cosa. Pero Draco tuvo la sensación tranquila y decidida de que lo estarían. 

Levantó la vista y miró a Harry a los ojos, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias. — _Realmente no es tan irritante cuando me ayuda y no habla como si todo lo que hago tuviera una conexión con él._

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa que Draco descubrió que había extrañado. —Por supuesto —vaciló un largo momento y luego dijo—, entiendo que sólo quieres tener un poco de tiempo para ti, Draco. Te ayudaré como pueda y no haré ninguna pregunta que no quieras contestar. Entiendo que necesitas tu propia vida —él encontró sus ojos firmemente—. No es nada más que lo que me has dado por años.

Draco parpadeó, aturdido. _Ahora, si hubiera entendido eso ayer, toda esta pelea podría haberse evitado._

—Gracias, Harry —dijo—. No será todo el tiempo. Creo que necesitamos un tiempo separado. No puedo pasar cada momento corriendo detrás de ti. — _Especialmente cuando me estabas ignorando de todos modos,_ agregó su temperamento, pero Draco lo ignoró a su vez. Harry estaba tratando de hacer un compromiso, y no estaba haciendo nada como hablar con la perra Chang justo en frente de Draco. Era casi como si hubiera descubierto que Draco lo amaba y le estaba dando el apoyo silencioso que cualquier amante tenía derecho a exigir. 

Harry asintió. —Lo sé. Lo siento por eso, Draco —él se levantó suavemente—. Te veré cuando te vea. 

Draco sonrió y lo miró fuera de la biblioteca. Luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a agarrar el libro de historia de Malfoy, esta vez para buscar pistas de que él y Julia estaban en una canción de simpatía, mientras tarareaba por lo bajo. Su vida era mucho más tranquila cuando la gente simplemente estaba de acuerdo con él y lo entendían.

* * *

—Entra, Harry, entra.

Albus vio con aprobación mientras Harry entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él, sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio sin esperar a que le preguntaran. Harry incluso lo miró intrépidamente, y sólo sonrió al pequeño toque de Legeremancia que Albus usó. Albus encontró calma, claridad en la paciencia y determinación en el primer plano de su mente, y gruesos escudos amontonados en más escudos detrás de ellos, mostrando el inconfundible toque de mercurio de las enseñanzas de Severus. 

No podía leer ninguna de las emociones de Harry, pero podía decir que Harry no les permitía interferir con su pensamiento. Algo obviamente había cambiado el hábito de Harry de reaccionar sin considerar las consecuencias últimamente, y eso era maravilloso. No podían tener un Señor de catorce años demasiado emotivo e impulsivo que arrojara su magia a donde quisiera.

—¿Has considerado lo que te dije la última vez, sobre sacrificar partes de tu magia para ayudar a las criaturas mágicas? —Albus le preguntó. 

Harry se recostó en su silla y adoptó un pensativo ceño. —No creo que funcione, señor. Todavía serían prisioneros si lo hiciera, no realmente libres. Simplemente sería hacerles ignorar sus prisiones —se encontró con los ojos de Albus—. Con respeto, señor, no creo que pueda hacerlo de esa manera. 

—¿Qué harás entonces? —Albus ocultó su aguda punzada de decepción. _Y las cosas iban tan bien. Bueno, al menos ha estado ignorando la política. No hubo una carta rápida para James, y esa mujer Skeeter aún no ha hecho un segundo artículo sobre Fudge._

—Haría un estudio exhaustivo de las redes, vería qué costaría a la gente destruirlas, y luego trataría de aliviar las consecuencias —dijo Harry—. Hay un artefacto mágico en Lux Aeterna que podría ayudar. Obliga a la persona que ingresa a ser absolutamente honesta consigo misma. Si caminara a través de él y le hiciera preguntas sobre las redes, entonces me ayudaría a ver las consecuencias que estaba ignorando —frunció el ceño—. Pero caminar le tomó meses a mi padre. No estoy seguro de poder darme el tiempo. Creo que primero le preguntaré a Fawkes. Él puede decirme muchas cosas sabias, estoy seguro, siendo un fénix.

Albus alzó las cejas, impresionado a pesar de sí mismo. El chico sonaba sabio, como si realmente hubiera pensado en esto en vez de simplemente declarar que desataría el caos. Y él estaba hablando de la honestidad absoluta, que, como el libre albedrío y la domesticación, siempre había sido un rasgo de la Luz. _Él podría ser un Señor de la Luz después de todo._

Mejor que todo eso, la lentitud con la que Harry evidentemente tenía la intención de moverse le daría tiempo a Albus para tejer más planes que pudieran contenerlo.

—No tengo nada que decir, excepto que apruebo tu plan por completo, Harry —dijo Albus—. Por favor, avíseme si hay algo más que pueda decirle sobre ser _vates._ Estoy ansioso por ver que nuestro mundo continúe en Luz.

Harry le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. —Gracias, señor.

Albus lo vio irse. _¿He estado equivocado? ¿Es él la mejor oportunidad para el mundo mágico después de todo, y simplemente lo he estado ignorando?_

* * *

_Esto es estúpido._

Harry casi saltó de la escalera en movimiento, sorprendido. No había tenido noticias de Regulus en los últimos días, y supuso que estaba molesto por la demanda de Harry de que dejara de buscar a Voldemort. 

Harry se estremeció un poco. _No tengo derecho a prohibirle eso. Sí, es peligroso, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es explicar el peligro y esperar que él escuche. No tengo ningún derecho a controlarlo, y no pude, de todos modos._

—¿Dónde has estado? —susurró en voz alta, mientras él bajaba el último escalón y dejaba atrás a la gárgola—. ¿Estás bien? ¿La conexión con Voldemort sigue funcionando?

 _Todo está tranquilo por ahora. No puedo leer la mayoría de sus pensamientos._ La voz de Regulus se hizo enérgica. _Pero eso no es de lo que vine a hablar contigo. Esto es_ estúpido _, Harry, lo que estás haciendo. Es una variación exacta de lo que te estabas haciendo antes._

 _No sé a qué te refieres,_ dijo Harry confundido, mientras se dirigía hacia las mazmorras. Connor le había pedido lecciones de liderazgo en pocos días, y Harry quería hacer una lista de las cosas que consideraba más importantes para que su hermano aprendiera. _Me estoy esforzando mucho para no cometer ninguno de los errores que cometí en el pasado, sin dejar de ser consciente de que cometeré algunos. Les estoy dando a las personas lo que quieren. No estoy comprimiendo todas mis emociones; aún agrieto los pozos y las dejo salir algunas veces. Lo mismo con mi magia. Intento compensar por ignorar a Draco y Snape._

Regulus se retiró a gruñir sin palabras. Harry sonrió. Pensó que sonaba como un buen argumento.

Sintió un breve movimiento de ansiedad, ya que mañana era el equinoccio de otoño y el día en que vería a James, pero la ansiedad se desvaneció al recordar el plan de Snape. Tenía que confiar en Snape. Si él dijo que tenía un plan que se encargaría de eso, entonces él se encargaría de eso. El instinto de Harry todavía era llorar y enfurecerse, pero sus instintos lo habían metido en suficientes problemas en las últimas semanas.

Su mente zumbó suavemente mientras consideraba lo que haría mañana, colocando todos los planes en su lugar. La reunión con James no duraría la mayor parte del día, esperaba. Tenía tantas otras cosas que hacer. 

Estaba ocupado, y estaba feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que había estado alguna vez, mientras trataba de ser el protector de Connor y fracasó en ello.

_No me gusta fallar. Estuve fallando por todos lados en el último momento. Sin duda, fracasaré en el futuro. Pero esta vez, al menos, puedo verlo venir y, afortunadamente, evitarlo o recuperarme de él rápidamente._

_Hay personas que_ necesitan _mucho. Es horrible que las criaturas mágicas hayan estado atadas a las redes durante tanto tiempo, y Snape y Draco sintieron que tenían que retirarse de mí para tener una apariencia de vida normal. Estaba apoyándome en ellos, y no me di cuenta. Bueno, pueden apoyarse en mí por una vez, si es necesario, y mantenerse aparte de mí, si es necesario. Quiero mostrarles que son tan importantes como todos los demás en mi pensamiento, y merecen la misma consideración._

_Sólo quiero que sean felices._


	19. En este día de equilibrio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1] Las líneas citadas en este capítulo provienen de "[A Nympholept](https://www.bartleby.com/236/163.html)" de Swinburne. 

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 16: En este día de equilibrio**  

 

—James, desearía que no hicieras esto. 

James se mantuvo de espaldas a Remus mientras recogía un puñado de polvo Flú. —Lo sé, Remus —dijo en voz baja—. Me has dicho varias veces que deseas que no haga esto, que piensas que no es lo correcto, que sólo hará que Harry me odie —hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro al amigo más viejo que le quedaba ahora, a menos que uno contara a Peter, y James todavía no sentía que pudiera hacerlo. _Probablemente incluso menos que antes, después de hoy—._ Pero no entiendes. Harry puede odiarme. Pero al menos él estará  _vivo._  Lo sacaré de Hogwarts y le enseñaré en Lux Aeterna durante el año. Entonces, al menos, los Mortífagos no podrán atacarlo como siempre lo hacen en Hogwarts. 

—¿Y Severus? —las manos de Remus estaban apretadas a los costados, sus ojos color ámbar estaban vivos con el lobo. Hizo que James recordara el día en que Remus había intentado sacar a Harry de la casa en el Valle de Godric, y James lo había perseguido con plata. Él se mordió el labio. No quería recordar ese día—. ¿Crees que te odiará _menos_ por esto, James? 

—Espero que no lo haga —dijo James, y se frotó el polvo entre los dedos—. No debería haber tratado de criar a mi hijo si no podía mantenerlo a salvo. Me voy ahora, Remus —agregó, y luego arrojó el polvo al fuego. Las llamas se encendieron de verde. 

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error —susurró Remus.

James negó con la cabeza y avanzó un paso, gritando: —¡Departamento de Familias Mágicas y Servicios Infantiles! —Remus seguía tratando de persuadirlo de su curso de acción elegido, pero en realidad no podía ofrecer una racionalización de sus argumentos, aparte de que era lo que no debía hacer. James necesitaría argumentos más fuertes que ese. 

 _Debería haber hecho esto antes,_ pensó, mientras giraba a través de las chimeneas. _Nunca debería haber escuchado a Harry. Lo intenta, Merlín lo sabe, pero no puede proteger su propia vida del modo en que protege a los demás. Siempre va a tomar riesgos mientras crea que debería. Así que sólo restríngelo del mundo exterior, y no permitas que esté con nadie que crea que necesita salvar, y debería estar a salvo._  

Era una solución tan simple que James se sorprendió francamente de que nunca se le había ocurrido a Snape. Nunca pensó que el hombre fuera estúpido. Terco, cabezón, bastardo, sí, pero no estúpido. 

 _Eso sólo prueba que realmente no se preocupa por Harry,_ decidió James cuando salió del Flú en su destino. Había una pequeña alfombra cortés para atrapar el hollín que venía con él. _Si realmente le importara, habría pensado en esta solución y me habría pedido que me llevara a Harry._  

—¡Señor Potter! —dijo la bruja sentada detrás del escritorio, levantándose para estrechar su mano—. ¡Hemos escuchado mucho sobre usted! Por favor, ¿por qué no se sienta y toma una taza de té? Mi nombre es Hellebore Shiverwood. El Profesor Snape y su hijo deberían estar aquí en un momento. 

James estrechó la mano de la mujer y la miró cuidadosamente. Hellebore Shiverwood parecía una bruja sensata cuando tenía poco más de cuarenta años, con el tipo de túnicas oscuras e informales que preferían la mayoría de los empleados del Ministerio. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes brillaban con algo parecido al culto a los héroes. James supuso que esa era la causa de su efusión. 

 _Bueno, nunca dejes que se diga que no puedo usar eso para mí ventaja._  

En lugar de soltar la mano de Hellbore cuando la sacudió, él cambió su cierre a su muñeca y se la llevó a los labios, besando su palma. Hellebore se sonrojó y murmuró: —Perdón, Madame. Mi conmoción me dominó y me condujo a malos modales. Tal belleza puede hacerle eso a un hombre. 

La bruja bajó la cabeza y dijo: —Bueno, señor Potter, de verdad —pero ella lo hizo un gesto hacia una silla frente a su escritorio con un movimiento benevolente—. Ahora, ¿está seguro de que no tomará una taza de té? 

—Una sería encantadora, gracias —James miró alrededor de la habitación. Estaba casi desnuda, con sólo un retrato en el medio de cada pared. Los retratos eran todos niños. James parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que un niño estaba vestido como si procediera de una familia sangrepura Oscura, uno de una familia sangrepura de Luz, una de nacidos de Muggle, reforzado por la bicicleta Muggle que tenía junto a ella, que seguía pateando ociosamente con una pierna cuando no estaba sonriendo del retrato, y una de una familia de herencia mestiza. _No esperaba que la oficina fuera tan abierta para servir a todos los niños mágicos._  

Hellebore Shiverwood regresó a su escritorio y le dio la taza de té. James la aceptó y la estudió por un rato. Sería un error subestimarla. La bruja que podría decorar su oficina así probablemente se tomaría en serio los deberes de su puesto, y si creía que Harry estaba mejor con Snape, no dudaría en asignarlo allí. 

Pero Hellebore le sonrió, y James se relajó. Le agradaba, se recordó a sí mismo. Además, tendría un prejuicio natural a favor de la familia de sangre a menos que estuviera lidiando con un caso de abuso; la mayoría de los magos y brujas lo hicieron. 

—Y aquí están —dijo Hellebore, levantando bruscamente la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta de su oficina—. ¡Ah, bienvenidos, bienvenidos! ¡Un feliz final de verano para ustedes! 

James sonrió sombríamente mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentar al ladrón de su hijo. _Es demasiado esperar que él recupere sus sentidos como si fuera solo, o podría haberme contentado con manejar esto de otra manera. Pero Snape siempre tuvo que ser intimidado por una demostración de fuerza desnuda._

* * *

 _—¡Ardesco!_   

Snape asintió con la cabeza cuando el hechizo de la Llama Intensa de Harry hizo que la figura de madera más cercana disparara desde el interior, consumiéndose en un estallido de llamas y cenizas. Harry dio un paso atrás y se volvió con calma para enfrentarlo. Harry casi siempre se había calmado últimamente, Snape había notado, la confusión en su mente que Snape podía sentir a través del vínculo pasivo calmado en el silencio plateado. Eso era obviamente una señal de que el tratamiento estaba funcionando. Harry también parecía haberse adaptado a la pérdida parcial de Draco, y ya no lo molestaba. Todo estaba funcionando. 

 _Por supuesto que lo está,_ dijo la voz del escorpión de hielo dentro de él. _Cuando te quedas frío, todo tiene mucho más sentido, y todo es mejor._  

Snape no podía entender cómo había soportado antes, cuando cada ataque a Harry hacía que su corazón tartamudeara y corriera. Ahora él sabía sobre ellos, y cómo prevenirlos, antes de que sucedieran. 

—Mejor —permitió—. Pero necesitarás ser más rápido. Vi que no pudiste elegir tu objetivo por varios segundos. Cuando muchos enemigos te están atacando a la vez, debes elegir de inmediato y lanzar para matar. 

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry, y Snape podía sentir sus pensamientos girando dentro de su cabeza, tan emocionados como siempre, bajando la información, estudiándola y empujándola firmemente en su lugar. Se relajó en el momento siguiente y bajó la cabeza—. ¿No es casi la hora de la reunión con Madame Shiverwood y mi padre, señor? 

Snape se burló a pesar de sí mismo. — _No_ lo llames tu padre —dijo, volviéndose hacia el caldero en la esquina. Sí, la poción con la vela flotando en ella estaba lista. Snape sacó un cucharón lleno y lo sumergió en el frasco que tenía listo, luego lo metió en su túnica. Podía sentir la punzada del sobresalto de Harry, pero cuando se volvió, su pupilo volvió a mirar al suelo. 

—Sí, señor —dijo. 

Snape hizo un gesto delante de él. —Usaremos el Flú desde la oficina del Director a la chimenea del Ministro —dijo—. Evidentemente desea hablar con nosotros antes de que nos reunamos con Madame Shiverwood y Potter. 

—Sí, señor —repitió Harry, casi las únicas palabras que usaba alrededor de Snape estos días, y luego dio media vuelta y caminó delante de él. 

Snape dejó que la fría ira llenara sus propios pensamientos hasta que estuvieron resbaladizos y brillantes, como el hielo. El vial en su bolsillo podría haber quemado un agujero allí, lo que habría sido una buena broma, teniendo en cuenta lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Snape aún no había decidido un nombre para esta poción en particular, y lo consideró, en la congelada racionalidad de su mente, mientras esperaban que la gárgola se apartara y subiera por la escalera en movimiento hacia arriba. 

Se le ocurrió un nombre, un mito, una leyenda, una historia, y Snape sintió que sus labios se curvaban en sombría diversión, el único tipo que sentía en estos días. 

 _La poción Meleagro. Sí, creo que será bastante útil._  

Disfrutando de su broma privada, Snape casi no se dio cuenta de que habían entrado en la oficina del Director hasta que la voz de Albus los rodeó. —Ah, muchachos —decía, mientras le entregaba una pizca de polvos Flú a Harry—. ¿Irán al encuentro del Ministro, entonces? 

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry. 

Snape entrecerró los ojos. _¿Por qué suena casi lo mismo al decir eso a Albus que a mí? ¿Qué pasa con el chico? Sé que no confía en Albus, y pensé que confiaba en mí._  

Hizo una nota mental para hablar con Harry más tarde, y se burló del brillo en los ojos del Director mientras observaba a Harry lanzar el Flú a las llamas y llamar, sin ninguna provocación, —¡Oficina del Ministro Fudge! 

Las llamas se volvieron verdes, y ya habían terminado.

Salieron en una habitación demasiada, demasiada decorada para el hombre al que se suponía que debía servir, pensó Snape, haciendo una mueca burlona en un círculo. Tenía retratos de ex Ministros en las paredes, dorados. Tenía una gran silla detrás del escritorio, lo suficientemente grande y cómoda como para contener al guardabosques mestizo. El escritorio en sí estaba hecho de madera de hierro pulido, un lujo para alguien como Fudge. Snape volvió a tocar el frasco en su bolsillo, y deslizó el tapón con los dedos largamente practicados. La poción Meleagro se filtró lentamente, espesa y viscosa, cubriendo sus dedos. Eso estaba bien. Esta poción en particular, a diferencia de la que le había dado a Potter, tenía que ser ingerida para que fuera efectiva. 

Y olía a chocolate, así que eso no era un problema. 

—¡Ah, ah, Profesor Snape, Señor Potter! —Fudge estaba acercándose a su escritorio hacia ellos, su mano ya extendida—. ¡Qué agradable verlos de nuevo, y en circunstancias más auspiciosas que las últimas! —él asintió a Snape con un rayo tonto. 

Snape simplemente se burló de él, pero de mala gana extendió su mano manchada de poción para ser sacudida. Fudge lo sacudió, luego parpadeó y miró sus dedos. 

—Mis disculpas, Ministro —dijo Snape sin problemas—. Me llamaron… bastante abruptamente de mi trabajo, y me temo que algunos de los productos de mi elaboración todavía estaban en mis manos. Tengo un poco de tela que-

—No, no —dijo Fudge, con una mirada débil y distante en los ojos. _El aroma de la poción tiene algunas propiedades embriagadoras cuando está lista,_ se dio cuenta Snape para sí mismo, mientras observaba cómo dulcemente lamía la poción de sus dedos. Era algo que había sospechado, pero que no había podido probar, por razones obvias—. Prefiero el chocolate —dijo Fudge, con un guiño a Snape, cuando terminó—. ¡Y, por supuesto, no puedes fabricar venenos todo el tiempo, sin importar cuán sombrío! ¿Eh? ¿Eh? 

Snape simplemente lo miró, y la sonrisa de Fudge se marchitó. Se giró hacia Harry. —Hola, joven señor Potter. ¡Un artículo bastante malicioso que publicó sobre mí, realmente! —negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—. Le gusta inventar historias fabulosas, ¿verdad? 

La mente de Harry permaneció en calma. Snape entrecerró los ojos. _¿Cómo el niño_ hace _eso? Oclumancia, obviamente, pero no lo había visto tan avanzado. Debo recordarle que me diga_ todo. 

—No eran historias, Ministro Fudge —dijo Harry—. Era la verdad. Lo sabe. Estuvo allí, tanto como yo. 

La sonrisa de Fudge se marchitó de nuevo. Trató de recuperarse reemplazándola con una incluso más ancha y brillante, pero el esfuerzo obviamente fue tenso. Caminó detrás de su escritorio y barajó algunos trozos de pergamino, mirándose las manos como si fuera a darle una respuesta en cualquier momento. 

—El hecho es, señor Potter —dijo por fin, levantando la vista—, que he recibido algunas cartas desagradables como resultado de su artículo.

—¿Vociferadores, Ministro? —preguntó Harry, como si estuviera genuinamente interesado. 

—No sólo Vociferadores, no sólo Vociferadores —dijo Fudge, y tosió—. Otras. Aparentemente, hay muchos ciudadanos de nuestra bella isla que se interesan mucho más en nuestro gobierno de lo que yo nunca había visto. Hay, en particular, un asalto, es decir, una serie de mensajes contundentes de una sección de ellos, sugiriendo que renuncie —se inclinó hacia adelante y miró directamente a Harry a los ojos, como si creyera que eso haría la diferencia—. Las familias Oscuras sangrepura.

—Qué lujo —dijo educadamente Harry. 

—Es, bueno, más bien me ha hecho perder el tiempo últimamente, y el de Madame Umbridge —dijo Fudge, con una risa falsa—. Le agradecería, señor Potter, si pudiera decirles que realmente no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Significaría mucho si pudieran estar a mi lado para uno de los artículos de Madame Honeywhistle y asegurarles que lo que dijo que sucedió realmente no fue tan malo. 

—Pero lo fue, Ministro —dijo Harry. 

Snape lo miró de nuevo. El chico era un _muro_ absoluto. Sus escudos no dejaban pasar ninguna emoción excepto el interés tranquilo, cortés, ni siquiera una pizca de diversión. Snape frunció el ceño. _Sé que puede protegerse bien, pero para hacerlo bien, debe tener alguna motivación oculta. Y él tampoco ha discutido eso conmigo._ El hielo en él se sacudió. 

La boca de Fudge se abrió, y quedó colgando así por un momento. Luego la cerró con un pequeño clic. —No, ah, ¿no cambiará de opinión, entonces? —preguntó.

—No, señor. 

Snape observó a Fudge intentar levantarse y mirar a Harry con severidad. También podría haber estado mirando con severidad a una nube. Harry sólo lo miró, y luego el Ministro se volvió e hizo un puchero, como un niño.

—Bien, entonces —dijo—. Vaya a su reunión con su padre y Madame Shiverwood, Señor Potter. Espero que encuentre más allí para contentarlo de lo que parece encontrar aquí conmigo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haré, Ministro —dijo Harry, tan suavemente que Snape ni siquiera notó el insulto cruel hasta que casi habían salido de la oficina. Luego sacudió la cabeza y alcanzó a Harry mientras su pupilo estudiaba un mapa en la pared, localizando el Departamento de Familias Mágicas y Servicios Infantiles. 

—¿Por qué te estás protegiendo así? —siseó a Harry, sólo para asegurarse de que no los escucharan. Un mago estaba caminando por el pasillo detrás de ellos, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Fudge.

Harry se volvió hacia él. —Pensé en lo que dijo, señor —dijo, manteniendo su voz baja y cuidadosamente correcta—. Que debería tener algo de confianza en usted, y pasar un tiempo aparte de Draco. Pero no puedo pasar todo mi tiempo lejos de Draco, a veces me quiere allí. Así que he estado protegiendo las emociones que me evitarían alcanzar esos objetivos, y sólo dejar pasar aquellas que podrían ayudar —él se encogió de hombros y le dio a Snape una pequeña sonrisa—. Tenía razón, señor. Funciona mucho mejor. Y he sido más productivo y feliz desde que comencé a hacer esto. 

Sin duda lo había sido, Snape tenía que admitirlo, con cierta inquietud que no podía ubicar. Draco había estado prosperando, hablando con otros Slytherin además de Harry sobre algunos de los temas que había descubierto en su investigación, monopolizando alegremente el tiempo de Harry cuando lo quería allí, y de vez en cuando visitaba a Snape para pedir libros adicionales que la biblioteca de Hogwarts no tenía. Y Harry había estado practicando sus hechizos de las Artes Oscuras con más determinación y dedicación, y sin hacerle casi tantas preguntas a Snape, lo que a su vez le dejó más tiempo para continuar con las pociones y otros métodos de defensa que asegurarían la vida de Harry. 

Supuso que lo que lo había desconcertado era la plenitud y la rapidez del cambio de Harry. Pero cuando el chico decidió que iba a hacer algo, lo hacía. 

Él asintió hacia Harry y dio un paso atrás. —Mientras estemos de acuerdo en que esa es la única razón por la que estás protegiendo —dijo. 

—Por supuesto, señor —dijo Harry, mirando desconcertado—. Sólo quiero hacerlos felices a usted y a Draco, compensar algunas de las preocupaciones por las que lo he hecho pasar.  

 _No puedo encontrar nada malo en eso,_ pensó Snape, una tensión que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cayó de sus hombros. 

—Disculpe —dijo una voz detrás del hombro de Snape—. Odio entrometerme, pero sentí el poder del muchacho recién ahora, y él se ve familiar por los artículos del periódico. Pensé que debería presentarme. 

Snape se giró y le sonrió al mago automáticamente. Tenía el pelo largo y dorado trenzado con campanas doradas, y su túnica era gruesa y pesada, elaborada con sigilos dorados en un idioma que Snape sabía que era de protección. Sus ojos eran azules, y sorprendentemente directos. Se encontró con la mirada de Snape sin parpadear antes de mirar a Harry. 

—Mi nombre es Augustus Starrise —dijo. 

Harry inclinó su cabeza en una cortés reverencia. —¿Cómo esta señor? 

Starrise asintió con la cabeza hacia él. —Hemos recibido su respuesta —dijo—. Estamos considerando cómo responder. Realmente es un maestro de la palabra escrita, Potter. Lo felicito —él sonrió, una expresión aguda—. Eso no significa, por supuesto, que dejaremos de asesorar al Ministro. Espero que su reunión vaya bien, y que esté nuevamente bajo la custodia de su padre de sangre para el final del día. Un niño debe estar con sus padres —sus ojos arrastraron a Snape arriba y abajo, y sus cejas se elevaron—. No con alguien que pueda enseñarle magia Oscura, sin importar cuán bien intencionada sea. 

Snape luchó contra el impulso de gruñir. Odiaba a los magos sangrepura de Luz incluso más que a los Oscuros. Eran mucho más abiertos con sus opiniones, ya que consideraban una cuestión de honestidad y honor serlo. 

—¿Usted fue el que arregló esto, entonces? —preguntó Harry, y sus emociones se agitaron brevemente. 

—Por supuesto. Fudge no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para idear este plan por sí mismo —Starrise negó con la cabeza, haciendo sonar las campanas en su cabello—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una reunión con nuestro querido Ministro.

Dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo. Snape apretó su mano sobre el frasco de la poción Meleagro y lamentó que aún no supiera qué pasaría si lo extendía a un segundo sujeto antes de que hubiera tenido efecto en el primero. 

—Vamos, señor. 

La mano de Harry estaba en su brazo, su voz estaba lo suficientemente baja como para calmarla. Snape se dejó calmar y se dejó llevar. Se preguntó cuándo se habían invertido sus posiciones, y Harry se había convertido en él para ofrecerle consuelo.

_Cuando hizo su cambio, sospecho._

Encontraron la oficina de Madame Shiverwood con bastante facilidad y entraron. Snape podía ver a James Potter ponerse de pie mientras lo hacían, una dura sonrisa en sus labios. 

Era hora. Potter habría absorbido la poción entre sus dedos cuando leyó la carta de Snape, y había tenido algunos días para asentarse dentro de él, inerte hasta que su creador pronunció el hechizo operativo, por supuesto.

Snape puso su mano sobre la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y susurró, — _Augesco._  

Luego miró con satisfacción cómo la poción entró en vigor. 

* * *

Harry se había preparado para la primera vista de su padre. Lo golpeó como una hoja de cuchillo entre los hombros, como el hechizo de _Lamina Alba_ de Madame Umbridge, pero gracias a sus escudos, pudo separar la superficie de su mente, recibir el impacto, y luego absorberlo de nuevo, tragándolo como una piedra cayendo en una piscina.

—Hola, James —dijo, recordando justo a tiempo que Snape había dicho que no lo llamara padre. 

James tomó aliento como para responder, y luego selló sus labios. Una risita extraña y aguda surgió de su boca.

Harry parpadeó y miró a Snape, sólo para encontrar sus ojos medio cerrados y fijos en la cara de James. Una expresión de placer perezoso estaba allí, aunque alguien más hubiera sabido sólo que Snape estaba sonriendo, Harry estaba seguro.

—¿Señor Potter? —preguntó la bruja detrás del escritorio con preocupación.

—Mi nombre no es el señor Potter —dijo James, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si fuera un niño—. Soy el señor Pastelillo de Trapo, Rey de los Trapos, e insisto en que me traten como tal. ¿Dónde está mi trono? 

Harry tragó saliva. _Ese sería el plan de Snape, entonces. Supongo que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillar a su viejo rival._

Luego se regañó a sí mismo por pensar eso. No conocía las motivaciones de Snape, no todas, pero sabía que una de ellas era su protección. Debería estar agradecido por esto, no quejarse de lo que no podría ser.

La bruja volvió a mirar, luego miró con severidad a Snape. —Profesor, si ha hechizado al señor Potter… 

—Le aseguro, buena mujer que no lo he hecho —dijo Snape—, puede examinar mi varita, y la del señor Potter también. No he lanzado ningún hechizo que pueda dañarlo —sacó su varita y la presionó en la mano de Madame Shiverwood. 

—¿Dónde está mi gato púrpura? —James estaba mirando por la habitación, y sus manos acariciaban sus rodillas como para convocar a un animal reacio a él—. ¡Ven aquí, gatito gatito! —abruptamente, vio a Harry, y su rostro se iluminó—. ¡Un gato plateado! Servirá como reemplazo. 

Él rebotó hacia Harry y extendió sus brazos. Harry dio un paso atrás, inseguro de lo que sucedería si se dejaba abrazar, y no lo deseaba de todos modos. Se había acostumbrado a que Draco lo tocara en las últimas semanas, cuando quería, y Snape poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry para guiarlo de vez en cuando. De lo contrario, nadie más lo había hecho, y Harry estaba de acuerdo con eso.

James lo agarró de todos modos, prácticamente aplastando la cara de Harry contra su hombro. —No —dijo—. No eres un gato plateado, ¿verdad? ¡Eres un conejito, un dulce conejo pequeño! —besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry—. ¿Quieres algunas zanahorias, pequeño conejito?

Harry discretamente forzó la magia en sus músculos y logró soltarse del agarre de su padre antes de que pudiera sentirse demasiado incómodo. Se saltó unos pasos hacia atrás y miró impotente a Madame Shiverwood. 

James se acostó en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse la túnica, cantando una canción sin sentido mientras lo hacía. —Mientras caminaba entre la lechuga, llegó el jefe de los búhos y me dijo, me dijo: oh nonya nonya no- 

—Yo… —Madame Shiverwood negó con la cabeza y realizó un hechizo en la varita de Snape que Harry reconoció como el _Prior Incantato_. Una imagen fantasmal de un niño que se reía tontamente surgió, confirmando que Snape había lanzado un hechizo para animarse sobre sí mismo. Madame Shiverwood negó con la cabeza otra vez, y luego le devolvió la varita a Snape—. ¿Estaba preocupado por esta reunión, Profesor Snape? —ella preguntó. 

—Lo estaba —Snape asintió y miró a James, que estaba luchando y pateando su túnica como si se hubiera olvidado de los botones—. Veo que no era necesario —miró a la bruja y se burló—. ¿A menos que vaya a comprometer a un niño bajo el cuidado de alguien que claramente tiene algo suelto en la cabeza? 

 _Él no tiene algo suelto en la cabeza,_ pensó Harry con inquietud. _Excepto lo que Snape puso allí. Si piensan que papá está loco, entonces él también podría perder la custodia de Connor, ¿y con quién iría Connor? Remus legalmente no puede llevarlo, y Snape nunca lo aceptaría._  

Él forzó el pánico que quería florecer. Snape había dicho que confiara en él. Harry _tenía que_ hacerlo. Y Snape le había dicho a finales de mayo que se preocupaba por Harry tal como era. Seguramente eso significaba que cualquier cosa que él hiciera por ese afecto podría ser excusada. ¿Qué debería ser? 

—¡Mírenme! —James gritó, volteando su túnica hacia su cabeza—. ¡Miren lo que puedo hacer! 

Harry tragó su vergüenza ante las acciones de su padre y miró a Madame Shiverwood, para verla mirándolo. 

—¿Cómo te sientes al ir a casa con tu padre, Harry? —ella preguntó con cuidado—. El reclamo que presentó incluía una petición para sacarte de la escuela, para que puedas terminar tu educación en la casa de tu familia. Dijo que sería más seguro para ti que la escuela. 

Harry suspiró. —Con todo el respeto, señora, mi seguridad depende de las barreras —dijo, mirando a James—. Y ellas responden a James. No creo que pueda mantenerme a salvo si actúa así. Podría dejar pasar a los Mortífagos con la impresión de que son los Jefes de los Conejos.

—¿Alguna vez has sabido que actuara así antes? —Madam Shiverwood preguntó. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. 

La bruja miró duramente a Snape, quien le devolvió el ceño fruncido con una expresión perfectamente insulsa. Entonces ella suspiró. Había enojo, desilusión y disgusto en el suspiro, pero también resignación. —No puedo enviar a un niño a casa con alguien que actúa así —ella estuvo de acuerdo—. Puede retener la custodia temporal de Harry, Profesor Snape. Nosotros- 

—¡Tengo que orinar! —James gritó. 

El fuerte olor a orina un momento después confirmó que no estaba bromeando. Harry intentó desesperadamente no mirar en su dirección. 

La bruja parpadeó un par de veces, lentamente, y luego dijo: —Creo que es mejor que se vayan ahora, profesor, Harry. Me aseguraré de acompañar al señor Potter a casa —ella asintió con impotencia ante Harry—. Espero que seas feliz con el profesor, Harry, y que este problema se resuelva lo antes posible —sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Snape. 

Snape simplemente le devolvió la mirada, luego se volvió y salió de la oficina. Harry se apresuró a alcanzarlo. 

 _—_ ¿ _Es_ permanente, señor? —preguntó, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la oficina que Madame Shiverwood no pudo oírlos. 

—No deseo decírtelo —dijo Snape. 

Harry se estremeció por la frialdad de su tono, y se recordó a sí mismo, una vez más, que había decidido dejar de hacerle tantas preguntas a Snape. Su tutor estaba _ocupado_ , y siempre tenía sus mejores intenciones en el fondo. Tomó la preocupación y la deslizó bajo sus escudos. Depende de él asegurarse de que James no se vea perjudicado permanentemente por la poción. Snape no podría ser molestado. 

Esperó que el alivio y la alegría brotaran, ya que todavía estaba bajo la tutela de Snape.

Cuando llegó, fue… bastante silenciado, realmente.

* * *

Harry suspiró y apartó la mirada de la cara afligida de Connor. —No lo sé —dijo en voz baja—. Sólo voy a _asegurarme_ de que no sea permanente, eso es todo. Creo que sé algunos de los ingredientes que Snape usó en la poción. Los reconocí por el olor, y sabes que él me enseñó sobre la teoría de Pociones este verano. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo mezclar un antídoto pronto —dio una sonrisa de esperanza a su hermano—. Pero, por supuesto, Snape podría incluso revertirlo antes, una vez que haya decidido que James no va a venir a buscarme nuevamente.

Connor negó con la cabeza lentamente y se apoyó en la pared exterior del Gran Comedor, cerrando los ojos. —Todavía no entiendo —susurró—. Yo… tú me has enseñado, Harry, a nunca disfrutar del sufrimiento de otra persona. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo bajo la poción, con un resentimiento y una humillación así?

Harry hizo una mueca. Se preguntó qué podría haber hecho para mantener la confianza de Snape y evitar herir a su hermano. No parecía que hubiera nada, por lo que también tendría que vivir con esta consecuencia. —Lo revertiré —dijo—. Lo prometo. 

Connor abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada sombría. 

—¿Todavía quieres que te dé esas lecciones, mañana? —Harry le preguntó suavemente. 

—Sí, supongo —dijo Connor, y entró arrastrando los pies al Gran Comedor. Harry lo miró irse con un leve ceño fruncido, luego volvió la cabeza. La mesa de Slytherin se estaba llenando para la cena, y él se acercó a ella con una ligera sensación de desorientación. Todo había ido tan bien durante unos días, y ahora… esto. Primer fracaso 

 _Snape es un idiota,_ Regulus ofreció voluntario. 

Harry sonrió un poco a pesar de sí mismo, sólo porque era tan parecido a algo que Sylarana hubiera dicho. _¿Qué hay de esta vez?_ preguntó, mientras se sentaba al lado de Millicent y alcanzaba el plato de pan. 

 _Porque él debe haber sabido que tendrías preguntas sobre la poción, pero no se molestó en responderlas._ Regulus hizo lo que sonó como un ruido de profundo disgusto en su garganta, y Harry se preguntó cómo podría hacerlo, ya que no tenía garganta para hacerlo ahora mismo. _¿Qué tipo de adulto responsable hace eso?_  

 _Uno muy ocupado,_ respondió Harry, y distrajo a Regulus. A la mayoría de la gente le gustaba hablar de sí mismos más de lo que les gustaba hablar sobre los problemas de los demás. Además, este _era_ un problema que necesitaba atención. _¿Cuándo vas a bajar las barreras y dejar que Narcissa ingrese a Grimmauld Place para que te busque?_  

Hosco silencio.

Harry suspiró y extendió mantequilla en su pan. _Sabes que tienes que hacerlo, tarde o temprano._  

Silencio molesto. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, y levantó la vista cuando vio a dos lechuzas aparecer por las ventanas del Gran Comedor. Casi había oscurecido, el techo encantado reflejaba el brillo de la luz roja y dorada a través de la ventana, y hacía que las lechuzas brillaran mientras ambos se abalanzaban hacia él. 

Harry murmuró su agradecimiento y le dio de comer a la lechuza común antes de aceptar la carta del otro búho con un grave asentimiento. Este era Julius, el tiovivo de Lucius Malfoy, y hubiera sido un insulto alimentarlo. En cambio, revolvió sus plumas hacia Harry, y se elevó por la ventana, seguido rápidamente por la otra lechuza. 

Harry abrió la carta de tregua primero. Fue un mensaje corto, como había esperado que fuera. Estaban cerca del final del baile. 

 

> _Harry:_  
> 
> _Espero verte de nuevo en la noche más larga. Mientras tanto, en la noche de luz y oscuridad mezcladas, en perfecto equilibrio, te pido un favor. No te exigiré que lo cumplas todavía, pero te pido que lo tengas en cuenta. Mi regalo es la oportunidad de que me debas una deuda._  
> 
> _Lucius Malfoy._

 

Harry asintió. Le pediría un favor al señor Malfoy a cambio, pero esperaría y pensaría en ello antes de enviar la carta solicitando formalmente. Después de todo, si encontraba un uso inmediato para el favor, podría usarlo en lugar de sólo pedir uno. Y tenía hasta el solsticio de invierno y el final del baile para responder. 

Abrió la otra carta, que llevaba solo su nombre en el sobre, y se congeló cuando reconoció la letra. 

 

> _Querido Harry:_
> 
> _Hubo un poeta Muggle, una vez. O eso dicen. En verdad, su línea familiar transportaba sangre mágica desde Francia, a través de un primo lejano mío. Él mismo puede haber sido un Squib. Su magia menor haciendo todo lo posible para protegerlo habría explicado cómo se mantuvo con vida tan a menudo cuando parecía tan decidido a suicidarse. No había nada que no intentara: escalar el Culver Cliff, nadar en las frías aguas del norte, beber hasta casi morir, visitar los burdeles de flagelación._
> 
> _Escribió sobre muchas cosas extrañas, extrañas y fabulosas, pero ninguna más extraña de lo que lo hizo mucho después de su supuesta cura y domesticación, su cambio de lo salvaje oscuro a la domesticidad liviana. Lo llamó una visión, un frenesí de ninfas. Creo que en realidad pudo haberse encontrado con Pan en el bosque._
> 
> Señor Dios de la vida y de la luz y de todo lo justo, _cantó._
> 
> Señor Dios del ravin y la ruina y todo lo oscuro…[1]
> 
> _Hay algunos que miran, Harry, y saben que alguien que está en el poder puede ser “de la vida y de la luz y de todo lo justo”, y “del ravin y la ruina y todo lo oscuro”. Nunca pienses en evadir nuestros ojos._  
> 
> _Evan Rosier._  

 

Harry negó con la cabeza y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Millicent la arrebató de inmediato, y Harry ni siquiera pudo encontrar la fuerza para detenerla. 

—Extraño —comentó Millicent, y luego se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la firma. Ella frunció el ceño a Harry—. ¿Por qué aceptas cartas de personas que intentaron matarte? 

Harry negó con la cabeza y comenzó a responder, pero en ese momento, la mayoría de los últimos colores de la puesta del sol desaparecieron del cielo, y el dolor explotó en su cabeza, su cicatriz. 

Harry jadeó, inclinó la cabeza, demasiado sorprendido para tratar de esconderse, y sintió las manos sobre sus hombros. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el control en su mente, apretando y tirando como si alguien le arrancara el cerebro a través de la parte posterior de su cráneo. 

Escuchó a Regulus gritar, una vez, en una voz tan horrorizada y devastada que Harry intentó acercarse a él, trató de seguir esa conexión que nunca había sido capaz de sentir. 

Entonces Regulus se había ido. 

Harry yacía con la cabeza sobre la mesa, jadeando, tratando desesperadamente de calmar el dolor enmarañado en su cabeza, y se aferraba a su cordura, y descubría qué diablos acababa de pasar.


	20. Lecciones no tan privadas

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 17: Lecciones no tan privadas**  

_¿Regulus?_

No hubo respuesta.

Harry suspiró y entró al aula abandonada donde le había pedido a Connor que se encontraran por sus lecciones de liderazgo. Había estado buscando a Regulus desde que desapareció, intentando todo lo que podía pensar, desde simples gritos de su nombre hasta calumnias contra su familia, lo que podría hacer que regresara rugiendo de ira. No había nada, y Harry pensó que si Regulus pudiera escucharlo, él habría respondido. 

Eso lo dejaba desaparecido, o muerto. 

Harry negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño mientras consideraba el segundo pensamiento y estableció su magia para eliminar el polvo de los escritorios y las esquinas. _No lo creo. Estoy casi seguro de que su cuerpo está en una casa Black en alguna parte, y las barreras están apretadas alrededor de todas ellas. ¿Cómo habría roto Voldemort a través de esas, tan débil como lo es ahora? Y pronto sabríamos si estaba de vuelta con todo su poder. Hubiera venido por Connor o por mi primero, creo, en lugar de Regulus._  

 _Así que creo que su voz se ha ido por ahora, pero no su cuerpo._ Harry se mordió el labio y suspiró.  _Y como no tengo manera de contactarlo, creo que lo mejor sería contactar a Narcissa y contarle mis sospechas. Si hay alguna forma de que ella todavía pueda entrar a Grimmauld Place, entonces debería hacerlo._  

Harry estaba terminando lo último del polvo cuando sintió la frágil aljaba detrás de su sien que indicaba que Draco quería que Harry viniera a ayudarlo, o sentarse a admirar el silencio a sus pies, o sugerir libros para investigar sobre Julia Malfoy y su período de tiempo. Harry vaciló por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza, con lenta determinación. Draco sabía que este era el momento en que Harry había prometido dar lecciones a Connor, ya que era sábado y no tenían clases. Harry le había explicado eso, y estaba seguro de que Draco lo había entendido. No vio la necesidad de irse y buscarlo ahora. 

Alguien tocó la puerta. Connor miró a su alrededor, y Harry encontró su cara relajándose en una sonrisa. La compañía de su hermano parecía positivamente poco exigente en estos días, junto a la de Snape, donde Harry tuvo que contener muchas de las tendencias que se habían vuelto naturales en el Maestro de Pociones, y a la de Draco, donde Harry todavía tomaba decisiones equivocadas la mitad del tiempo, como la mente de Draco cambiando como mercurio. 

Por supuesto, lo primero que dijo Connor fue: —¿Has encontrado la poción que podría curar la locura de papá? 

Harry dejó que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro, y negó con la cabeza. —No, lo siento, Connor —el hecho era que conocía al menos dos formas de descubrir los ingredientes de la poción y preparar un antídoto, pero las dos harían enojar a Snape. Harry peleaba una pequeña batalla todos los días para saber si arriesgarse a la ira de su tutor valía la pena dejar que su padre sufriera. La parte de él que decía que no debería enojar a Snape estaba perdiendo, lenta pero constantemente. 

Connor suspiró. —Vamos a… 

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Ron asomó la cabeza. —¿Hay espacio para otro? —preguntó, cuando captó la mirada de Harry. 

Harry parpadeó. —Supongo que sí. ¿Pero por qué? —No hubiera pensado que Ron estaba muy interesado en los tipos de historia y filosofía que Harry quería enseñarle a Connor, o al menos ya sabía sobre algunos de ellos, al vivir en una familia sangrepura. 

—Connor dijo que eres un buen maestro, cuando quieres serlo —Ron se encogió de hombros y se acercó para sentarse en una de las mesas, pasando los dedos por la superficie limpia—. Y estoy _aburrido._ No va a ser lo mismo sin Quidditch este año, ya sabes —él dijo eso con un profundo disgusto en su tono. 

—¿No nos van a dejar jugar? —Harry reflexionó que casi todos los demás parecían saber más sobre lo que sucedía en la escuela que él. Por supuesto, había estado ocupado con Snape y Draco e intentando encontrar a Regulus y escribirle sugerencias a Skeeter para otro artículo sobre el Ministro en los últimos días, pero no habría pensado que se perdería un anuncio como ese. 

Ron lo miró con dureza. —Sí. Y el Director se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente y se negó a explicar por qué. _Debes_ haber oído decir eso, Harry. Fue sólo en la cena de anoche. 

—Oh —dijo Harry, recordando. Él había estado ayudando a Draco a investigar sobre la nigromancia la noche anterior, y había perdido la noción del tiempo lo suficiente como para perderse la cena. Él se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, pero me pregunto por qué. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que el Director no dijo? —Eso podría explicar por qué los profesores, excepto Snape, habían estado chismorreando últimamente, pero Harry no entendía por qué la prohibición del Quidditch afectaría a nadie más que a los Jefes de Casa. 

—Sólo dijo que lo entenderíamos más tarde —Ron dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio—. Sé que es un gran hombre y todo, papá dice que es brillante, pero a veces es malo. 

Harry estuvo de acuerdo en privado con esa evaluación. —Está bien, entonces, vamos a‒

La puerta crujió de nuevo, y Hermione entró, tomando un lugar en un escritorio. A diferencia de Ron, ella parecía darse cuenta de lo limpio que estaba, pero sólo levantó una ceja hacia Harry y sacó un trozo de pergamino, su pluma y su tintero de la bolsa que llevaba, lo que Harry normalmente esperaría estar lleno de libros. 

—¿Y qué _estás_ haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry. _Si hay un alumno en la escuela que no necesita lecciones adicionales, es Hermione._  

—Me iré si no me quieres aquí —dijo Hermione.

Harry la miró con fuerza, escuchando un tono herido en su voz. Suspiró cuando lo reconoció. Era cierto que últimamente había estado descuidando a Hermione. Él no sabía cómo compensarlo. La política y hablar con Fawkes—quien sólo podía ofrecer una variedad limitada de chirridos sin un elfo doméstico para traducir—y Draco y Snape habían consumido una gran cantidad de su tiempo, eso era cierto, pero aún podría haber encontrado algunas horas para pasar con ella. 

—No, está bien —dijo—. Pero hubiera pensado que ya sabías todo lo que yo sé. 

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Hubiera pensado que la biblioteca tendría más información sobre rituales sangrepura de lo que lo hace —murmuró—. Muchos de los libros dicen algo como _Y, por supuesto, esto se conecta con el rito del escorpión que la familia Starrise realiza en noches de luna llena de la victoria sobre sus enemigos,_ pero no explican lo que el rito del escorpión  _es._  Estoy segura de que me falta mucho, y tengo que saber todo el asunto. 

Harry se relajó. La motivación de Hermione era más fácil de tratar, al menos. Se preguntó cómo había extrañado entrar en Ravenclaw. —Bueno, supongo que enseñarle a tres personas no será muy diferente a enseñar uno. 

—Seis. 

Harry alzó las cejas cuando Cho entró, asintiendo alegremente hacia él. Luna vagó justo detrás de ella, dándole a Harry una sonrisa bastante vaga. Padma Patil las siguió a los dos. Harry la miró cautelosamente, pero si tenía alguna de las tendencias de risa de su hermana Parvati, no se veía en la forma en que acomodaba cuidadosamente sus libros y pergaminos en uno de los escritorios.

—De acuerdo entonces —Harry no preguntó por qué habían venido. Eran Ravenclaw y unas que parecían disfrutar aprendiendo, por lo que había visto de ellas—. Entonces comenzaré —dijo, dándole a la puerta del aula una mirada más sospechosa, pero esta vez no parecía inclinarse a admitir a más personas. 

—Quería preguntarle a mi hermano quién cree que son las personas principales a las que tendría que persuadir para que lo sigan —fijó su mirada en Connor, sin sentir remordimiento por poner a su hermano en el lugar. Era hora de que Connor aprendiera a lidiar con algo de la atención que se había estado alejando de él este año, mientras la gente susurraba y se reía sobre el secuestro de Harry. 

Connor se sonrojó. —Yo, ah. ¿Magos Oscuros? 

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —¿Piensas en ellos como un bloque? 

—¿ _No_ lo son? 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Los magos Oscuros no quieren lo mismo, y ni siquiera todos comparten la misma lealtad —dijo, cayendo fácilmente en los patrones del libro que aprendió de su madre—. En realidad, hay dos tipos de magos Oscuros, a pesar de que los juntan como lo mismo la mayoría de las veces. Están los declarados, jurados a un Señor Oscuro o algún ideal, un mal definido, realmente, de mantener la magia Oscura legal. Y están los magos y brujas que sólo usan hechizos Oscuros —la pluma de Hermione estaba acelerando sobre su pergamino, Harry notó divertido. Bueno, supuso que no podía culparla. Ella estudiaba _todo_ , y sus profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta ahora no habían cubierto gran parte de la historia de cómo aparecieron la magia Oscura y la de Luz entre las familias de magos—. Ambos a menudo practican lo que se llaman los rituales Oscuros y las danzas de modales sangrepura Oscuras. Luego están las mismas distinciones para los magos de la Luz, excepto, por supuesto, que a menudo siguen a los Señores de la Luz y luchan por mantener todo igual a como lo han hecho. Han pasado unos siglos, desde el último Ministro que realmente toleró la magia Oscura. Sus rituales son diferentes. 

Hermione levantó la mirada, el alborear de la conciencia en sus ojos. —Por eso estaba encontrando tantos rituales diferentes —susurró—. Algunos de ellos eran de Luz, y algunos Oscuros. 

Harry asintió. —En cuanto a cómo están conectados, y si un cierto ritual es de Luz u Oscuro… bueno, pueden depender del libre albedrío o la compulsión. O pueden depender de la domesticación, la contención y el confinamiento, o soltarse, liberarse, desvincularse. O podrían preocuparse por identificar la verdad, que se define como magia de la Luz, o escondite y subterfugio, que es Oscura. 

Connor, vio Harry, los seguía con el ceño fruncido y parecía desear haber traído un poco de pergamino. —Pero muchas personas usan glamures o ilusiones, y esas no se llaman Artes Oscuras —dijo. 

Harry asintió de nuevo. —No se les  _llama_  así. Son Oscuras, pero sólo bajo una definición del término. Hay muchas definiciones. Otra es la magia de la Luz a menudo cooperativa, hecha con muchos magos que trabajan juntos, mientras que muchos hechizos y Artes Oscuras son solitarios. 

Hermione también garabateó eso. —Lo sabía —dijo a la defensiva, cuando Harry la miró—. Pero la forma en que lo explicas es mucho más simple y clara. 

 _Sólo ella lo pensaría,_ Harry pensó divertido, y luego miró por encima de la cabeza inclinada de Hermione, algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando, era lo suficientemente alto para hacerlo. _Bueno, ella y las Ravenclaws._ Ron y Connor parecían casi abrumados. —He tenido tiempo para pensarlo y estudiarlo. 

Hermione lo miró larga y lentamente. —Escuché algo sobre eso —dijo—. Pero no todo en detalle. ¿Por  _qué_  sabes tanto sobre las Artes Oscuras y los hechizos y rituales, Harry? 

—Suerte, supongo —dijo Harry—. Y tengo muy buena memoria. Por lo general, sólo tengo que leer un libro una vez para recordar la mayor parte de la información —era cierto, como sucedía, pero se deslizó claramente más allá del incómodo momento en que las chicas Ravenclaw podrían haber comenzado a preguntar por qué había sido entrenado tanto de niño. Harry estaba incómodo con ellas sabiendo lo que ya podrían saber, que había sido entrenado como el protector de Connor. No iba a entrar en la red fénix ni a lo que probablemente querrían llamar abuso. No entenderían cómo había sido realmente—. Así que, Connor, tendrás que persuadir a los magos Oscuros declarados y desalineados, y a los magos de la Luz declarados y desalineados, y luego, por supuesto, a esas familias y magos individuales que tampoco lo son. 

—¿Y dónde encajan los nacidos de Muggle en todo esto? —Hermione preguntó. Harry pensó que ella era sinceramente curiosa. No era el tipo de cosas de las que la mayoría de la gente hablaba abiertamente en Hogwarts, excepto tal vez en Estudios Muggles, cautelosos por tratarse de temas que nadie quería ser forzado a tomar. 

—Depende de si permanecen o no en el mundo mágico, y dónde —dijo Harry—. A veces se declaran por Oscuridad o Luz. A veces se casan con una familia que tiene una lealtad, y la adoptan. A veces usan la magia Oscura y la magia de Luz, cualquier cosa menos que las Maldiciones Imperdonables, y se quedan en el medio. Algunos vuelven al mundo Muggle, por supuesto. 

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Eso es  _estúpido_. 

—Estoy muy de acuerdo, Granger —dijo una voz aguda desde la puerta—. No tiene sentido desperdiciar la educación en personas que sólo van a abusar de ella. 

Harry levantó la cabeza. Esta vez, no había oído crujir la puerta. Draco estaba parado ahí, mirándolo directamente, y su rostro estaba furioso. 

Harry bajó la cabeza y apiló escudos en la parte superior de los escudos. Había estado irritado con Draco por olvidar que iba a pasar la mañana con Connor. Pero ¿por qué se había irritado? Por supuesto, Draco querría que estuviera allí de todos modos. 

Podía sentir toda su mente cambiando, adaptándose a la pequeña y silenciosa cosa que usualmente era últimamente alrededor de Draco, pero una mirada a la cara de su amigo mostró que no iba a ser suficiente.

* * *

Draco tocó con el dedo su libro. Tal vez se había echado a perder, pero se había acostumbrado a que Harry apareciera cada vez que lo deseaba; él había aceptado que Harry probablemente lo estaba mirando por medios mágicos por cualquier ocurrencia. Y esto tomaba mucho más tiempo de lo que debería, incluso si estaba en el Gran Comedor o en el Campo de Quidditch cuando Draco pensaba en él. 

Luego recordó que Harry había dicho algo acerca de enseñarle a Connor lecciones de liderazgo esta mañana. 

 _Como si ese idiota pudiera aprender algo,_ pensó Draco, y se levantó, saliendo de la biblioteca. Fue al aula que Harry había usado para tratar de “educar” a Connor el año pasado. Estarían allí, si estuvieran en alguna parte. Harry tenía que aprender que a veces Draco también lo necesitaba. 

Excepto que no estaban allí, y tardó un tiempo desmesuradamente largo deambular entre las aulas vacías hasta que Draco los encontró. Para entonces, su temperamento estaba cerca del punto de ebullición, y él entró justo después de algo de un comentario por parte de Granger acerca de cómo sería estúpido que los sangresucias regresaran al mundo Muggle. Draco se sintió obligado a estar de acuerdo con ella. 

Miró a Harry. 

Por un momento, un movimiento de inquietud lo golpeó cuando vio que los ojos de Harry se ensanchaban y luego caían de su rostro, y cómo cambiaba su postura, fluyendo de uno a uno casi como un maestro, que Draco podía imaginar de pie o sentado cerca de él, preparado para dar pero no atraer la atención. Más bien le recordó el año pasado, cuando Harry a veces había actuado así con su hermano. Si había una persona con quien Draco no quería que se lo comparara, era Connor Potter. 

Pero luego se sacudió la idea. Harry probablemente se disculpó por haber perdido su tiempo aquí cuando pudo haber estado con Draco. ¿Y Draco no le había prestado mucha atención el año anterior y se había ido corriendo a su lado cada vez que Harry quería? No era nada más de lo que Harry le debía a cambio. 

—Ven  _aquí_  —dijo, caminando hacia Harry. 

Weasley estaba de pie en un instante, interponiéndose entre él y Harry. Draco se burló de él. No tenía mucho tiempo para Weasley. Tenía a Harry y la poción para preparar, y la poción y Harry, y eso era suficiente para él en este momento. Oh, claro, a veces hablaba con otras personas, porque no podía dedicar todo su tiempo a investigar la poción o hablar con Harry, pero esas personas ciertamente no incluían a Weasley. 

—Fuera del camino —dijo. 

Weasley tuvo la audacia de negar con la cabeza. Su cara estaba brillante y enrojecida. Draco esperaba, rencoroso, que tuviera alguna idea de lo poco atractivo que se veía, a pesar del hecho de que no podía darle tanto crédito por la inteligencia. —¿Cómo puedes ordenarle a Harry así como así? —él demandó—. No puedes simplemente hacer eso.  

Draco parpadeó. —No le daba una orden. Sólo le estaba diciendo cómo iban a ser las cosas —estaba seguro de haberle dado a Harry una elección con su tono. No había sido una orden o un comando. Sabía que Harry despreciaría las órdenes o las disposiciones, y que pasaba tanto tiempo como lo hacía con Draco porque realmente quería pasar tiempo con él, nada más—. Vamos, Harry —añadió, asegurándose de que su voz era persuasiva esta vez, mirando por encima del hombro de Weasley. Harry aún no se encontró con su mirada—. Quieres venir a trabajar conmigo, ¿o no? 

Harry no respondió. Draco podía sentir la ira burbujeando en su pecho otra vez. _Necesitaba_ la ayuda de Harry, y no necesitaba que Harry gastara su tiempo con estos idiotas, entre los cuales, vio con una leve mueca, estaba la perra de Chang. ¿Por qué Harry querría pasar tiempo con ellos, de todos modos? No era como si fueran sus amigos que arriesgaron sus vidas por él una y otra vez, o que lo amaran como Draco. 

 _Y si alguno de ellos lo hace, es mejor que no se acerquen a él._  

A veces Draco sentía como si no entendiera su propia mente a través del vertiginoso torbellino de emociones y ambiciones que la ocupaban, pero lo que  _sí_  entendía le decía claramente que Harry era suyo y de nadie más. Había sentido eso durante años, en realidad, pero ahora sabía por qué, y no iba a dejar que la realización se fuera de nuevo.

Lo que realmente desconcertó a Draco fue por qué  _Harry_  no estaba diciendo nada sobre esto. Debería haberlo hecho, si estaba tan interesado en venir a trabajar con Draco, pero sólo se quedaba allí sentado, con la cabeza gacha y ladeada, los ojos en el suelo. Parecía tomar varias respiraciones profundas, como para evitar un ataque de pánico. Pero Draco sabía cuándo sucedían los ataques de pánico de Harry. Lo hacían después de que fuera poseído por malvados Señores Oscuros o cuando tenía demasiada gente mirándolo. Ninguno de los dos era cierto ahora, así que no podía ser un ataque de pánico. 

—Vamos, Harry —dijo de nuevo, enojado por tener que repetirlo. 

Una voz desde la puerta dijo: —Merlín, pero eres un imbécil pomposo, Malfoy. 

* * *

Si había algo que ofendía a Zacharias Smith, era la falta de inteligencia. 

Estaba dispuesto a admitir que algunas personas no sabían mucho sobre algunas cosas (por su experiencia en Hogwarts, “algunas personas” ascendían a “la mayoría de los otros estudiantes”), pero esa ignorancia podía corregirse. Si alguien quisiera saber algo, podrían preguntar. Si alguien se _diera cuenta_ de que no sabían algo, y nadie más lo hacía, podrían tratar de remediar la falta ellos mismos. Había una biblioteca en el piso de arriba, y mentes que residían en las cabezas de los profesores, o al menos la mayoría de ellas. Zacharias _no_   _creía_ en la estupidez nativa. Era sólo ignorancia, lo que se obtiene cuando a otras personas no les importa lo suficiente como para educarse a sí mismos. 

Pero él sí creía en una especie de estupidez deliberada, y la vio en pleno vuelo cuando vagaba por el aula donde, sólo tal vez, en la más mínima de las posibilidades, podría haber visto a Hermione Granger dirigirse hace unos diez minutos.

Le ofendió más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo ver a Draco Malfoy parado frente a Harry Potter y hablando como si no fuera perfectamente obvio que Potter estaba _luciendo_ como lo que su bisabuela llamó _avuluchia_. Zacharias consideró que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, siendo una Veela y todo, y aquí estaba. Potter quería hacer dos cosas, mucho, y ninguno de los dos lados estaba cediendo, enviándolo a una parálisis mental. 

 _Merlín, Malfoy debería haber sabido que algo andaba mal por la forma en que mira el piso._ Potter  _no hace eso._  

—Merlín, pero eres un imbécil pomposo, Malfoy —arrastró Zacharias, entrando por la puerta y apoyándose en ella. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Hermione mientras se volvía para mirar a la puerta, pero eso era sólo una coincidencia, de verdad. Y si se daba cuenta de que tenía la mayor parte de un pergamino cubierto con palabras, y quería asentir con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, ¿qué pasaba? Ser inteligente no era para nada despectivo—. ¿Qué te da el derecho de tratar a Potter como a tu pequeño dragón de felpa? Los magos reales renuncian a jugar con esos dragones cuando tienen seis años. 

Malfoy se sonrojó. Zacharias asintió, feliz de tener sus sospechas confirmadas. —No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Probablemente estabas jugando hasta obtener tu carta de Hogwarts, y luego lo botaste y fingiste que nunca habías oído hablar de él. 

—Cállate, Smith —Malfoy tuvo la algarabía de sisear, como si realmente pensara que podría callar a alguien que tenía más que una inteligencia dispersa de esa manera—. No sabes de lo que estás hablando. 

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Zacharias, y entró al salón de clases. Vio a tres Ravenclaw allí, todas chicas de buenas familias de Luz, y les hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Realmente, Malfoy _era_  un idiota, y no actuaba como tal, para creer que Potter no sería seguro con este lote. 

Pero no creía en la idiotez nativa, sólo en la ignorancia nativa, lo que significaba que podía ayudar a educar a Malfoy. 

Zacharias sonrió. Iba a disfrutar esto. 

—Pusiste a tu pequeño dragón de peluche lejos un día antes de que recibieras tu carta de Hogwarts, o la hora después —dijo, dirigiendo su atención a Malfoy otra vez.  _Pomposo imbécil. Fanfarrón, tirando su dinero y su peso. Me pregunto si su padre alguna vez le dijo que su bisabuelo fue uno de los sangrepura más pobres de la zona durante mucho tiempo. El juego ilegal ganó la mayor parte de la propiedad Malfoy, y desde entonces, han estado actuando como si fueran dinero viejo. Viejo nombre, dinero nuevo, ni una pizca de sentido común—._ Y luego resultó que no importó, porque inmediatamente encontraste a otro dragón afelpado cuando llegaste. Has estado sobre Potter como si pudiese cumplir todos tus deseos. 

Zacharias hizo una pausa para estudiar al mago que, ahora, había levantado la mirada y lo miraba fijamente. La magia de Potter lo golpeó como una corriente apenas represada, un río que mira por encima de la obstrucción y está listo para fluir. —Bueno —enmendó Zacharias—, probablemente  _podría_  conceder todos tus deseos. 

Regresó su mirada a la cara de Malfoy. —Pero eso no significa que tengas que pedirle que lo intente, ya sabes. Un Señor le pertenece a todo el mundo. También lo hace un  _vates_ —su bisabuela le había contado acerca de los _vates_ , durante todos los días en que Zacharias se sentó junto a su silla con la instrucción de “aprender algo”. Zacharias seguramente había aprendido algo—. Así que no llega a educar a una sola persona, ni a conceder los deseos de una persona. Eso es egoísmo de tu parte, y lo sería también de él. Pertenece a todo el mundo mágico y prodiga su magia en las personas que él elige para prodigarlo. 

Zacharias miró a Potter, y si él eligió admirar el rostro de Hermione en el camino, nadie estaba allí para darse cuenta. No había gente nativa estúpida, pero Zacharias creía firmemente que algunas personas eran más inteligentes y atentas que otras, y de la gente en esta sala, sólo Hermione era su igual. Se le permitió notar su mirada, si lo deseaba.

Los ojos de Potter estaban firmemente fijos en los suyos, y parecía preguntar qué quería exactamente Zacharias. 

 _Cielos, él no está tan lejos, ¿o sí_ Zacharias frunció el ceño al pensar. Tal vez lo estaba. No había sabido que el felino dragón de Malfoy había empujado a Potter de esta manera, o habría interferido antes. 

Bueno, ahora podría. 

—Te doy permiso para usar Legeremancia en mí, Potter —dijo—. Sé que lo sabes. Mira en mi mente, y comprueba si no estoy diciendo la verdad sobre por qué la forma en que Malfoy te trata es malvada. 

—¡Cállate, Smith! —Malfoy escupió de nuevo, y dio un paso adelante, sus manos impotentes se apretaron. 

Zacharias lo miró con frialdad. Él podría defenderse, si es necesario. No creía que debería depender de Potter para hacerlo. —Cállate, Malfoy —dijo—. Le debes cortesía y precedente a un mago tan poderoso como Potter, al menos hasta que decida declinar la invitación a mirarme a la mente. 

Echó un vistazo hacia Potter, quien estaba mirando impotente a Malfoy. —¿Potter? —preguntó. 

Harry lo miró por turno, y Zacharias entrecerró los ojos.  _Oh, sinceramente. ¿Qué tan vacilante puede ser alguien con una fuerza como esa? Cuando él haya pasado esto, voy a criticarlo con todo lo que hay en mí. Nadie puede permitirse el lujo de ser tan débil._  

—Vamos, Potter —dijo—. Es un hechizo bastante simple. Una palabra, y te doy mi permiso completo —llamó a los recuerdos que quería que Potter viera a la vanguardia de su mente. No conocía la Oclumancia, pero sabía que sería más fácil para un mago entrar en una mente desconocida si no tuviera que buscar recuerdos. A Zacharias tampoco le gustaba que lo lastimaran. 

Potter susurró, — _Legilimens_. 

Zacharias sintió una extraña sacudida y empuje, como si alguien se hubiera deslizado a través de una cortina exterior a sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sabía que estaban allí. Se preparó para no luchar contra la intrusión, pero después de esa primera sensación, no había nada apreciable. Se preparó con las manos sobre un escritorio y tarareó, esperando. 

Los recuerdos estaban allí, de fácil acceso. 

 _—Pero no sé a qué te refieres, abuela —dijo Zacharias, sentado a los pies de la Veela en una caída de sol. Su habitación siempre estaba encendida, lo suficiente como para tocar el corazón de Zacharias y alegrarlo incluso en los días en que el cielo invernal era débil y pastoso en el resto del mundo. Aquí, la luz era dorada._  

 _—Me refiero a un_ vates, _querido, una criatura de magia y libertad tan extrema que nada puede contenerla —su mano acarició su frente, y Zacharias se estremeció. Era demasiado joven para saber mucho sobre lo que la Veela podía hacer, pero como él era su sangre, ella podía calmarlo y hechizarlo con un toque—. Tiene que conocerse a sí mismo por dentro y por fuera, y perderá su posición en un momento si intenta hacer que alguien haga algo que no quiere hacer, pero cuando esté aquí, sanará y liberará a todos las pobres criaturas atadas en redes hasta el día de hoy._  

 _Zacharias pensó en el futuro, incluso a esa edad. —¿Pero qué pasa si el_ cuerpo _está débil o se encierra en una jaula?_  

 _La voz de la abuela se volvió triste y fría, ambas a la vez. —Entonces está muerto, y algo de belleza y libertad está perdido para siempre en el mundo._  

Potter se salió de su cabeza, y Zacharias abrió los ojos cuando el recuerdo terminó. Vio que estaba temblando y sacudió la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua. Tal vez un poco de estímulo en este momento no estaría mal. 

—Realmente, Potter —dijo—. ¿Pensabas que nadie más se había dado cuenta, que nadie más cuestionaría cuando de repente comenzaste a actuar de manera diferente? 

—Simplemente está actuando de la manera que yo quería que actuara —dijo Malfoy. 

Zacharias le dio una sonrisa. Malfoy sonaba como un niño patético. —Nos dimos cuenta —le dijo a Potter—. Hay mucha gente en esta escuela que se da cuenta de todo lo que haces. Todo. Y no vamos a tener la oportunidad de un Señor, o algo mejor, arruinado porque quieres ir a esconderte en una jaula. Voy a golpearte con un palo hasta que salgas de la jaula. Tendrás que encontrar alguna otra solución que esconderte, Potter. 

—¿Y qué pasa si esconderse es lo que otras personas quieren que haga? —Potter susurró, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Zacharias lo escuchara—. Si tengo que ser su sirviente y su protector, ¿entonces no debería esconderme? 

—Entonces son estúpidos —dijo Zacharias, y decidió que tal vez él podía creer en gente estúpida después de todo—. Si realmente hacen eso, si realmente quieren eso, entonces están destruyendo algo que también podría inundar sus vidas con luz. ¿Cuán tonto tendrías que ser para hacer eso? —volvió a mirar hacia los lados y agregó—: Bueno, podrías ser un idiota o podrías ser Malfoy, que es peor. 

Malfoy le escupió. Zacharias sonrió. Habían pasado días desde que tuvo una buena discusión. 

Hermione asentía con la cabeza junto con él, vio. Sintió un cálido rubor viajar por su pecho que descartó como orgullo. Era bueno ver que la bruja más inteligente de la escuela podía reconocer el buen sentido cuando lo veía. 

Malfoy todavía no podía hablar, así que Zacharias siguió hablando con Potter, mientras cerraba los ojos con su futuro oponente. —Eres demasiado necesitado, Potter. Vas a tener que equilibrar lo que la gente quiere de ti con lo que otras personas quieren de ti, al igual que una criatura mágica ya debería haberte dicho. No son Malfoys. Pueden reconocer lo que eres. 

_Por otro lado, tal vez ninguno de ellos sea tan brillante como yo._

—Y de todos modos, si no lo han hecho, te lo estoy diciendo ahora —agregó Zacharias—. Sé un amigo, pero sé un _vates_ y un Señor —sabía que “Señor” no estaba del todo bien, pero no sabía cuál sería el equivalente de un _vates_ para los magos, o incluso si tenía un nombre—. Deja de permitir que la gente te haga un dragón afelpado. 

Podía sentir la respiración de Potter cada vez más rápida, su magia surgiendo como la marea. Entonces Potter se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación. 

Malfoy se movió para seguirlo, pero Zacharias ya estaba ocupado atacándolo. —Tal vez lo hice a la inversa, ¿no es así, Malfoy? Tal vez te tiene en una cuerda. El dragón que lleva al idiota, ahora ese un cambio. 

Por supuesto, tuvo que darse la vuelta y responder eso. Zacharias sonrió, contento. Estaba tomando a alguien que definitivamente lo merecía por una o dos estacas, Potter lo había escuchado y podía dejar de actuar como un juguete, y Hermione se reía a carcajadas ante sus insultos. 

Todo estaba bien con el mundo.

* * *

Harry se apoyó contra la pared y jadeó para respirar. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente, en algún lugar del tercer piso. No se había molestado en hacer un seguimiento mientras corría. Su mente era lo que lo ocupaba, girando con pensamientos e ideas que no había considerado antes como chispas de luz en una ventana rota.

Oh, él había pensado en algunos de ellas, pero de alguna manera, no habían tenido un gran impacto en él. Harry cerró los ojos, se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo. Los fragmentos de vidrio brillaron y cortaron profundamente. 

 _Sé que Snape y Draco importan, pero no pueden importar más que todos los demás en el mundo. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como si lo hicieran? Nunca lo hubiera hecho, sólo hace unos meses. No, sólo hace un mes. Antes de que Snape se preocupara tanto por mí que tenía que cambiar su comportamiento, nunca me hubiera defendido…_  

Y un montón de cosas que nunca hubiera soportado irrumpieron en su cerebro: Draco alejando a sus amigos, Draco diciéndole dónde pasaría su tiempo, Snape ordenando el camino a seguir, Snape humillando a su padre. 

 _Entonces, ¿por qué lo estoy defendiendo ahora?_  

Él sabía la respuesta. Había querido compensar su comportamiento anterior, el comportamiento que había hecho que Snape y Draco estuvieran tan preocupados por él. Quería mostrarles que le importaban y que sí, que _podía_ hacer lo que quisiera, ser un pupilo y amigo que no requiriera mucho esfuerzo, no tomar todo para sí mismo, tal como había sido hasta el momento. Había tropezado tan mal en el pasado que quería asegurarse de no volver a tropezar. 

Pero lo hizo. Había balanceado el equilibrio y lo había corregido en exceso. 

Harry hizo una mueca para sí mismo y se frotó un brazo, donde casi podía sentir la verdad haciéndolo sangrar. 

 _Y lo olvidé. Olvidé lo que me juré a mí mismo en la lechucería cuando Connor liberó mi magia de lo último de la red fénix, lo que me juré cuando descubrí que podía ser_ vates.  _Tengo que conocerme a mí mismo. Tengo que saber cuándo miento o si cometo errores._  

 _Y esto era una mentira y un error, ambos._  

Harry bajó la cabeza por un momento, pero ya podía sentir una impaciencia en su interior. No quería seguir llorando sus errores. Era hora de corregirlos. 

 _¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Si cambio de nuevo, tampoco servirá de nada, porque eso privaría a Snape y Draco de las cosas que necesitan. Y nunca quiero darlos por sentado nuevamente._  

Sin embargo, Harry tuvo que considerarlo sólo por unos momentos. Lo habían puesto en Slytherin por una razón. Y había hecho algo muy similar a lo que ahora planeaba en el pasado, cuando había ocultado ciertos dones y tendencias incluso a Lily.

 _Puedo esconderme, pero no en una jaula, como dijo Zacharias, con máscaras. Puedo asegurarme de que Snape y Draco todavía tengan lo que quieren, lo que necesitan. Y puedo darle a otras personas lo que quieren simplemente actuando de manera diferente cuando estoy cerca de ellas. Cuando me pasa algo que no quieren saber, simplemente no puedo decirles. Si Snape y Draco comienzan a manejar el libre albedrío de otras personas o interfieren con algo que tengo que hacer como_  vates,  _entonces puedo mentir._

Era una solución tan simple, tan impresionante, que Harry parpadeó y se preguntó por qué no había pensado en eso antes.

Pero él sabía la respuesta incluso a esa, por supuesto. _Porque estaba tan desesperado por el afecto de Snape y Draco. No quería que me abandonaran. Pensé que tenía que hacer esto para que no lo hicieran._  

 _Y eso fue un error. Me fue perfectamente bien con sólo una palabra de aprobación aquí y allá cuando estaba con Lily. Puedo hacer lo mismo ahora._  

Harry aspiró aire hasta que pudo sentir su pecho inclinado para sostenerlo todo, y luego lo apagó. Volvió a cubrir sus escudos de Oclumancia con su mente, ya que podía escuchar pasos apresurados hacia él. 

—¿Harry? —Draco dobló la esquina, su cara herida—. ¿Por qué me abandonaste así? 

—Lo siento, Draco —dijo Harry en voz baja, y se adelantó para abrazar al otro chico. Podía sentir el sobresalto de Draco en la rigidez de sus hombros, pero ignoró eso. Draco necesitaba ser abrazado más a menudo. Eso era algo que Harry todavía no hacía mucho—. Pensé que estarías enojado conmigo porque Zacharias te estaba atacando a través de mí. 

—No, no —dijo Draco, su rostro irradiaba felicidad—. Vámonos y trabajemos en la poción nuevamente, ¿está bien? ¿Y puedes prometerme que ya no escucharás a Smith? Lo que dijo fue estúpido de todos modos. 

—Por supuesto, Draco —dijo Harry, la mentira le llegó fácilmente a los labios. Él lo recordaría, y en este estado, cuando estaba con Draco y lo que necesitaba, era una promesa fácil de cumplir. 

Él podría hacer esto. Tenía muy buena memoria. Y había practicado bastante el engaño en los últimos años. Mientras pudiera dar a otras personas lo que querían y necesitaban, no debería haber ningún daño en esto. 

 _Y me estoy viendo a mí mismo ahora. En el momento en que vea daño, y seguramente volveré a fallar, me corregiré a mí mismo. Esto es para lo mejor._  

_Y, pronto, escribiré la carta a Narcissa y me aseguraré de que Snape no descubra la forma en que voy a invertir la poción contra James. Él sólo se enojará si se entera._


	21. Interludio: Respuesta a las llamadas

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Interludio: Respuesta a las llamadas**  

_Malfoy Manor_

_22 de septiembre de 1994_

 

Queridos aliados (espero poder llamarlos así, aunque el enlace que compartimos es a través de Harry Potter y no hay nada más formal):

Creo que es hora de otra reunión. El Ministro aún no ha sido removido, aunque sea un pez desembarcado. He recibido noticias de cierto amigo del Ministerio de que los Starrise se están acercando más a él, le han prestado el manto de su reputación, y es posible que aún puedan sacarlo de problemas. Nadie ha podido encontrar ninguna mugre que manche ese manto de luz, y créanme, lo he intentado.

Soy sensible a las dificultades que acompañan a nuestro viaje y reunión en un sólo lugar, así como a los amigos que algunos de nosotros tenemos y que están más ansiosos de que nos quedemos en casa. Para evadir sus miradas, sugiero que nos encontremos en Hogwarts, en lugar de obligar al joven señor Potter a venir a vernos, en una noche en la que nadie se sorprendería de ver extraños en el recinto. ¿Puedo sugerir Halloween? Había fantasmas en los pasillos con bastante frecuencia cuando era estudiante allí. Sospecho que podemos ser más silenciosos y más peligrosos que nunca.

En espera de su respuesta,

_Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

_Nido de Wyvern_

_24 de septiembre de 1994_

 

Querido Lucius:

Me siento encantada y ofendida de que me envíes una carta que has duplicado con un encantamiento, en lugar de escribirla tú mismo.

Debo preguntarme porqué me has enviado esta carta. Es cierto que conocí al niño, pero apenas soy parte de un círculo de aliados a su alrededor. Sólo lo he visto una vez, y ese no es tiempo suficiente para juzgar a alguien a fondo, incluso a un poderoso mago. Y no compartí el vínculo bastante apretado que alguna vez los unió a algunos de ustedes. ¿Por qué me enviaste esta carta? Responde eso, y podría considerar unirme a esta reunión.

Esperando ansiosamente la iluminación,

_Arabella Zabini._

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_25 de septiembre de 1994_

 

Querida Arabella:

Las respuestas sobre por qué deseé que asistieras a esta reunión son muy simples.

Tienes un hijo en Slytherin. Creo que sabrías algunas cosas sobre Potter que la mayoría de la gente no sabe, simplemente por sus observaciones, y esas podrían ser utilizadas para complementar tu propio juicio.

Potter es un poderoso mago Oscuro. Eres una bruja Oscura. No habrá otra posibilidad—no en nuestras vidas, sin duda, tal vez no durante trescientos años—de cambiar el estado de la magia Oscura tan decisivamente.

He tenido la oportunidad de observar a Potter de cerca en varias ocasiones, y puedo asegurarte que tiene más cualidades de las que cree que tiene. Él será un líder, pero requerirá asesores que conozcan más sobre el mundo que él, que saben cómo manejar esas cualidades cuando él no, que pueden dirigir toda esa inmensa magia hacia metas valiosas.

Finalmente, si bien es cierto que no eras parte de nuestra alegre y pequeña banda hace trece años, no son sólo esos amigos míos los que atrae a Potter. Alcanzará a muchos magos y muchas criaturas mágicas antes de que todo termine.

¿Estás interesada?

_Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

_Nido de Wyvern_

_27 de septiembre de 1994_

 

Querido Lucius:

De hecho, me interesa. Y Blaise acaba de informar algo sobre Potter que me interesa inmensamente. Parece que el futuro puede ser más abierto de lo que pensé que sería. Acepto tu invitación.

Cordialmente,

_Arabella Zabini._

* * *

_Blackstone_

_25 de septiembre de 1994_

 

Querido Lucius:

Sin duda estaré allí. Soy el aliado formal de Harry, y él no tendrá esa reunión a menos que esté presente. Sería un error, y grosero, y estoy bastante seguro de que el señor Potter no quiere decir que sea incorrecto o grosero conmigo.

Elfrida también asistirá. Es cierto que para ese momento estará embarazada de cinco meses, pero desea hacer una cierta solicitud a Potter. Después de escuchar cuál es su pedido, sólo puedo aceptarlo y desearle lo mejor para que él lo acepte. Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Sería incorrecto y grosero de su parte hacer lo contrario.

¿Conoces un lugar en Hogwarts donde podamos ir sin que todos vengan y miren boquiabiertos a mi esposa?

Tuyo en camaradería, bajo la marca y más allá,

_Adalrico Bulstrode._

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_28 de septiembre de 1994_

 

Estimado Adalrico:

Tu asistencia, al igual que la de Elfrida, alegra mi corazón. Recibí una carta formal del señor Potter, y puedo asegurarte que necesita esta reunión tanto como nosotros. Él tiene la fuerza, gran parte de ella, pero hay rincones indignos en los que la arrojará, así como la luna debe brillar tanto en los inteligentes como en los descorteses. Voy a responder la carta, pero aún no le cuento sobre la reunión. Tengo la impresión de que no sería prudente darle mucho tiempo para objetar.

La Sala de los Menesteres en Hogwarts será suficiente para nuestra reunión, creo.

Tuyo en compañerismo tanto viejo como nuevo,

_Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

_El Jardín_

_30 de septiembre de 1994_

 

Querido Lucius:

Estoy de acuerdo en que una reunión formal sería una buena idea, aunque creo que estás subestimando al señor Potter. Podría arreglar una él mismo si lo deseara. Sin embargo, mi esposo ha dado su aprobación a la reunión también, y más especialmente a la fecha, aunque él no vendrá conmigo para encontrarse con el señor Potter. Dice que no sería apropiado.

Dime, Lucius, porque estoy interesada, y porque soy otra que una vez corrió contigo cuando ambos servimos a nuestro Señor: ¿qué esperas obtener del niño? No creo que sólo te importe que Cornelius haya salido de la oficina, sin importar cuánto te haya insultado. Él te ha servido en otros momentos. Además, con el clima político como está, sabes que la mayoría del público sólo elegirá a otro Ministro declarado por la Luz, y los cambios que nos favorezcan se producirán lentamente, si es que lo hacen.

¿Qué es?

Cordialmente,

_Hawthorn Parkinson_

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_2 de octubre de 1994_

 

Estimada Hawthorn:

En nombre de la camaradería, y porque mi Narcissa me asegura que ya lo sabes de todos modos, te lo diré. Es posible que haya visto la forma en que mi hijo se comporta con Potter. He sido testigo y escuchado sobre esto ahora, y estoy en gran parte convencido de que es genuino. Puede cambiar o transformarse en algún momento en los próximos años, pero incluso entonces, una alianza con Potter sería una buena idea. No puedo prever que el Ministro, o Dumbledore, o incluso nuestro Señor, perduren por mucho tiempo en el mundo que el poder de Potter crea a su alrededor en cada momento de cada día.

¿Y quién sabe? Podemos encontrarnos enfrentando una alianza mucho más estrecha que la de unos pocos años, cuando los niños conozcan su propia magia lo suficientemente bien.

Nos reuniremos en la Sala de los Menesteres en Hogwarts, lo que me recuerda que debo enviar una carta a Arabella. Discúlpame.

Sinceramente,

_Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

_Ojo de Dragón_

_10 de octubre de 1994_

 

Verdaderamente, Lucius, estoy decepcionada de ti. Te di un par de semanas para enviarme una invitación a la reunión de magos Oscuros en Halloween para conocer al joven señor Potter. Y no recibí nada. No es como que seas tan descortés.

No importa. Mis ojos lo han revelado, como debes haber sospechado. Quizás el hecho de que no me envíes una invitación es una señal de gran respeto, porque sabías que iba a espiar la reunión y no verías la necesidad de informarme. Creo que lo tomaré como una señal de ese respeto, para no tener que matarte.

Te veré en Halloween. Estoy emocionada. No te he visto en varios años, después de todo.

_Acies Lestrange._


	22. Nunca subestimes a un elfo doméstico

**Serie** **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
**Capítulo 18: Nunca subestimes a un elfo doméstico**  

 

Harry pateó y se estremeció. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que era tan inmensamente frío en las mazmorras de noche. Por otra parte, por lo general estaba debajo de sus mantas o en la sala común de Slytherin frente a un fuego rugiente.

No se detenía cerca de las oficinas de Snape, al amparo de un Encantamiento de Desilusión, sólo esperando la respuesta que esperaba que vendría esta noche. Había enviado la carta tan pronto como pensó en el plan. ¿Estaba Lucius ofendido, tal vez? ¿No iba a responder a la solicitud después de todo?

Harry casi saltó sorprendido cuando escuchó el _estallido_ de Aparición junto a él. Miró apresuradamente a su alrededor y vio a Dobby parado tranquilamente a su lado. El elfo doméstico le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, al parecer fácilmente capaz de ver a través del Encantamiento de Desilusión.

—Dobby está aquí para ayudar a Harry Potter —dijo, y luego entregó dos cartas, las cuales llevaban su nombre. Harry reconoció la letra de una de ellas como la de Narcissa, y la abrió primero, ya que sabía lo que diría Lucius.

_Querido Harry:_

_Estoy realmente preocupada por Regulus, y entristecida de que mi terco primo no bajó las barreras antes de que desapareciera o muriera (debemos enfrentar la posibilidad de que ahora esté muerto). Me gustaría encontrarme contigo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, aunque no puedo prometerte que podremos entrar. Las barreras que encontré la última vez que intenté visitar el lugar eran inmensamente fuertes, como lo son cuando protegen al verdadero heredero de la familia. Pero si deseas encontrarte conmigo e intentar ingresar, me gustaría tener la oportunidad. ¿Quizás en algunos fines de semana? Estoy danzando hasta entonces._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Harry se relajó con un pequeño suspiro. Al menos él estaría haciendo algo que posiblemente podría ayudar a Regulus, aunque no estaba seguro, basado en la descripción de las barreras de Narcissa, que lograría realmente ayudar.

Entonces abrió la carta de Lucius, mientras Dobby esperaba pacientemente, mirando a su alrededor como si encontrara el corredor de la mazmorra fascinante.

[ ~~_Estimado señor Potter:_ ~~ ](Ghhh)

[ ~~_Ni siquiera voy a pretender entender por qué quieres tomar prestado a mi elfo doméstico por la noche. Pero te concedo el favor, como regalo equinoccio de otoño de mi parte. Ten en cuenta que hay un paso en la danza, y uno solo. Ya sé qué regalo espero tener en invierno._ ~~ ](Ghhh)

[ ~~_Lucius Malfoy._ ~~ ](Ghhh)

Harry rodó los ojos y dobló la carta. _Arrogante como siempre, Lucius. Creo que ese es su estado natural de ser_. Miró a Dobby. —Dobby, ¿quieres estar aquí y ayudarme? —preguntó. No importa que la danza-tregua lo obligara a acercarse a Lucius formalmente para pedir la ayuda del elfo doméstico; él no haría nada que fuera en contra de la voluntad e inclinación natural de Dobby.

—Dobby quiere estar aquí y ayudar —dijo Dobby con calma—. Dobby leyó la carta que el señor Harry le envió al Amo Malfoy —se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a Harry con esa fuerza severa que Harry siempre se sorprendió de poder ocultar a los ojos de un elfo doméstico—. Este servicio en el que desea la ayuda de Dobby parece peligroso. Dobby protegerá a Harry Potter.

Harry tosió, avergonzado. —Espero que no sea peligroso, Dobby —dijo—. No deberíamos encontrarnos con nadie allí.

—¿En dónde, Harry Potter? —Dobby dejó que sus ojos se ensancharan por primera vez, haciéndolo parecer más al típico elfo doméstico—. ¿Está Dobby entrando a la guarida de un dragón en el Bosque Prohibido?

—No-

—¿Dobby está cazando unicornios por su sangre?

—No-

—¿Dobby…? —Dobby respiró profundamente y bajó la voz—. ¿Dobby va a las habitaciones de Slytherin a buscar los pantalones del Amo Draco?

Harry le dio a Dobby una mirada extraña. A veces sentía como si todos los demás entendieran algo inmenso y cambiante a su alrededor que él no entendía. Hubo comentarios que estaba seguro de que tendrían sentido, si se los viera en un contexto que él no sabía cómo ver. —No, Dobby —dijo—. Estamos entrando furtivamente en la oficina del Profesor Snape para recuperar algunas notas de una poción. No creo que deba estar ahí, ya que esta noche se acostó temprano —Harry se dijo a sí mismo que _no_ se sentía culpable por el leve soplo de sueño que había puesto en el cáliz de Snape durante sus últimas sesiones de entrenamiento. Tuvo que ser leve, o Snape lo habría sentido, y probablemente sería inmune a eso. Todo lo que realmente hizo fue hacer que Snape bostezara y la cama sonara deliciosa para él. Se había quedado despierto hasta tarde al menos una vez, preparándose en su laboratorio y haciendo que Harry doliera en agonía por si Dobby llegaba esa noche—. Sólo un rápido viaje de entrada y salida, pero te necesito a ti en caso de que encuentre alguna magia con la que no pueda lidiar —y pensó que podría. Él sabía algo sobre los hechizos Oscuros que Snape usaba para defender su laboratorio, pero no todos.

—¿Por qué Harry Potter entraría furtivamente al laboratorio del Profesor Snape? —Dobby susurró—. Dobby pensó que el Profesor Snape era el amigo de Harry Potter.

Harry vaciló. Lo que Dobby dijo era cierto, y aún lo era cierto, hasta cierto punto. En una cierta mentalidad. Cuando Harry estaba cerca de Snape y se cubrió con escudos de Oclumancia para ocultar sus emociones inapropiadas hacia su guardián, entonces podía creer que lo que Snape estaba haciendo era bueno y correcto. Cuando él estaba ausente, y dejaba que las emociones pasaran, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a James, y si eso significaba robar las notas de la poción del laboratorio de Snape, eso era lo que haría.

Además, la única otra opción habría sido usar Legeremancia en Snape y encontrar su recuerdo de preparar la poción. Harry no quería forzar su voluntad sobre su tutor, y sospechaba que no podría hacerlo sin ser atrapado, de todos modos. Y la ira de Snape sería terrible de contemplar si atrapara a Harry tratando de leer su mente. A pesar de los riesgos de los hechizos que Snape podría tener en su laboratorio, esto todavía era más seguro.

—Él es mi amigo —dijo Harry, era la verdad—. Pero hizo algo que creo que es malo. Um, a veces creo que es malo. Quizás. —No sabía si podía describir con precisión el estado de su mente a nadie más, incluso a sí mismo. Se había vuelto tan bueno escabulléndose y saliendo de sus escudos, convirtiéndose en una persona diferente en torno a diferentes personas, tranquilas o agitadas o activas o pasivas según fuera necesario, en unos pocos días que a veces sentía como si estuviera hecho de máscaras. Sólo necesitaba abrir una caja y elegir la adecuada, y estaría listo para enfrentar a quien requiriera su ayuda en este momento.

—Dobby entiende —dijo Dobby, con una pequeña reverencia—. El Amo Malfoy a menudo hace cosas que Dobby piensa que son malas, pero Dobby todavía obedece.

Harry parpadeó, luego decidió que debería sentirse honrado de ser comparado con un elfo doméstico, no enojado, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina de Snape. —Vamos —susurró, y extendió una mano—. _Acclaro_.

Las líneas de hechizos y barreras surgieron alrededor de la puerta de la oficina. Harry hizo una mueca. Dada la habilidad de Snape en pociones, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que estas eran todas las protecciones. Ladeó la cabeza y estudió las que reconoció, incluido el verde frondoso de un Hechizo Rechazante bajo las gruesas líneas azules de un hechizo que preservaría la imagen de cualquiera que entrara por la puerta cuando Snape no estuviera allí.

Podría disipar la mayor parte de la magia, pero por lo que sabía, eso podría disparar las alarmas en la mente de Snape que romperían la frágil barrera de la poción para dormir.

Luego se detuvo, recordando una descripción de un hechizo sobre el que había leído en la historia de la Primera Guerra. Durante mucho tiempo, los Aurores no habían sido capaces de descubrir cómo los Mortífagos escapaban de sus trampas. Luego se dieron cuenta de que los Mortífagos podían exiliar los efectos de todos sus hechizos desde un área pequeña y determinada, y Aparicionar o tocar un Traslador dentro de esa área. El hechizo era frágil y colapsaría en el momento en que el Mortífago desapareciera, pero mientras tanto desterraría la magia y, esta era la parte que había interesado a Harry, no alertaría a los Aurores de que sus hechizos estaban siendo interrumpidos.

Sólo necesitaba que el hechizo durara lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar por la puerta.

_—¡Finita Incantatem Glomero!_

La magia surgió a través de él, una emoción desconocida, como siempre lo era cuando intentaba un hechizo por primera vez, y luego una esfera de aire en expansión se abrió alrededor de su mano y se empujó firmemente hacia afuera. Harry ya estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de sostenerlo. Por supuesto, él nunca había hecho esto antes, y lo había hecho sin varita, además. _Realmente debería haber usado mi varita_ , pensó, mientras observaba desaparecer las barreras y los hechizos de la puerta uno por uno.

Finalmente, la esfera era tan grande como la puerta, y Harry entró, con Dobby pisándole los talones. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y Harry soltó la esfera con un siseo. Recordaba vagamente que a los Mortífagos les había costado mucho aumentar el hechizo cuando los Aurores que intentaban confinarlos eran magos fuertes. El poder absoluto y la edad de los hechizos en la puerta de Snape probablemente tenían algo que ver con su incapacidad para mantener la esfera.

Dobby lo golpeó en el hombro. Harry saltó y miró hacia atrás.

Dobby lo miró con atención. —En el futuro —chilló—, Dobby estará feliz de Aparicionar a Harry Potter más allá de la puerta.

Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. _Ni siquiera pensé en preguntarle_. —Gracias, Dobby —dijo, mientras se giraba para estudiar el laboratorio de Pociones—. Espero que sólo tengamos que hacer esto una vez.

La única luz en el laboratorio era una vela flotando encima de una poción en un caldero detrás del escritorio de Snape, que había estado ardiendo durante días. Harry sabía que no debía tocarlo. Se sorprendió de lo vacía que parecía la habitación, cuán polvorienta, cuán muerta, sin Snape para darle una chispa de calidez y vida. Sacudió la cabeza para desestabilizar la impresión persistente y se movió hacia el escritorio de Snape.

Dobby estaba detrás de él. —¿Qué está buscando Harry Potter?

—Cualquier nota escrita a mano con el nombre de una poción en la parte superior —dijo Harry, estudiando el cajón cerrado en la parte superior del escritorio. El hechizo de bloqueo era simple, y se preguntó por qué, hasta que vio la aguja de aspecto malvado que habría perforado sus dedos si hubiera usado su mano para ello. Sacudió la cabeza. _Snape realmente es paranoico_ —. O cualquier cosa que diga James Potter.

Dobby asintió y se fue al otro lado de la habitación. Harry podía oír chillidos y estallidos débiles, y supuso que estaba usando magia elfo doméstico para buscar. No se molestó en mirar. Confiaba en Dobby por completo.

Rebuscó en unas hojas de pergamino medio garabateadas que no eran nada como recetas completas de Pociones, y luego se detuvo. La hoja más cercana había parpadeado, como si las palabras escritas en ella fueran sólo un encantamiento y una tapadera de lo que realmente había allí. Harry volteó hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos.

_La poción Meleagro._

Harry levantó las notas, y susurró,   _“Aspectus Lyncis”_ cuando se dio cuenta de que las palabras no dejarían de parpadear frente a sus ojos. Eso quitó el glamour del pergamino, y las palabras se calmaron y le permitieron leerlas.

_Una poción para imitar e invertir el destino de Meleagro. Todos vivimos tanto como las llamas de las velas, en verdad, en comparación con las montañas y los ríos._

Harry conocía la leyenda de Meleagro, cuya vida había estado vinculada a una marca ardiente, y que había muerto cuando su madre arrojó la marca al fuego en pena por la muerte de sus hermanos, los tíos de Meleagro, a manos de él. Podía imaginar lo que haría una poción ligada a esa leyenda, aunque, por supuesto, Snape no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para escribirlo en las notas. Encontró su cabeza girando, poco a poco, para mirar la poción en la que flotaba la llama de la vela.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, e inclinó la cabeza, olfateando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que podía oler el chocolate, y que tenía un profundo deseo de probar la poción, se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, luchando contra varias emociones.

La poción olía, y se veía, como la que Fudge se había lamido de los dedos cuando Snape y Harry visitaron el Ministerio. Si Snape había creado la Poción Meleagro sólo con Fudge en mente, Harry no lo sabía. Tampoco sabía si Fudge moriría con certeza cuando se apagara la vela.

Sabía que sonaba así, y todo lo que podía sentir era una maravilla enfermiza en el fondo de su mente. ¿Snape realmente mataría al Ministro, de tal manera que nadie más sería capaz de rastrearlo hasta él? Seguramente, si lo probaban para la poción, nadie más lo reconocería, ya que era una creación completamente nueva. Snape podría incluso haber salido de ingredientes que se volverían inertes cuando su trabajo estuviera completo, una táctica que le había contado a Harry en sus discusiones sobre teorías de pociones de verano. Eso evitaría que alguien encontrara algo sospechoso cuando examinaran el cuerpo de Fudge.

Harry revisó el pergamino en su mano. Sí, la poción Meleagro incluía varios de esos ingredientes.

Encontró que le temblaban las manos, que le costaba respirar, que su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos y le nublaba la vista. Snape sólo hubiera querido matar al Ministro porque estaba enojado con él por el secuestro de Harry e intentando devolverle la custodia a James. No había otra razón. Por lo que Harry sabía, antes de este verano, Snape había ignorado por completo la existencia del Ministro. Tal vez podría haber sentido algo de rencor desde los días en que fue arrestado y denunciado como Mortífago, pero Harry lo dudaba. El momento de esta venganza habría sido demasiado casual.

_Él iba a matar a alguien. No en batalla, no porque le pedí que lo hiciera, sino porque él quería, por lo que él ve como un daño hecho a mí._

Era intolerable. Habían algunas cosas que iban demasiado lejos, particularmente cuando estaba fuera de los escudos de Oclumancia. Harry podría haber sido capaz de entender a Snape elaborando una poción como esta para un enemigo personal; el hombre que tenía tantos hechizos y barreras en la puerta de su laboratorio de pociones era perfectamente capaz de tener la idea, incluso si nunca la usó. Pero él hubiera matado a alguien en el nombre de Harry, de una manera que haría a Harry indirectamente responsable de eso.

Harry no podría soportarlo. No importaba cuánto no quisiera enojar a Snape, no importaba lo mucho que amara a su tutor, había algunas cosas que no podía soportar.

Abrió los ojos y examinó la poción Meleagro sombríamente. Por supuesto, parte del problema era que no sabía qué pasaría si la perturbaba. Si apaga la vela, Fudge podría morir, o al menos arder. O tal vez Snape intentaba chantajear al Ministro, y sólo apagaría la vela si Fudge no hacía lo que quería.

O tal vez la poción en realidad estaba preparada para hacer otra cosa, y Harry la activaría si la tocaba, porque tenía una comprensión imperfecta de cómo su nombre estaba relacionado con su naturaleza.

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: no podía dejar la poción al cuidado de Snape, sin importar qué engaño tuviera que inventar para ocultar que había sido él quien la había tomado. No podría soportarlo si Fudge moría después de saber sobre la poción.

Extendió su mano y su voluntad, y su magia avanzó y delicadamente levitó todo el caldero en el aire, manteniendo encendida la vela flotante. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando ninguna barrera gritó. Sabía que Snape a menudo no usaba barreras alrededor de sus calderos reales, por temor a que la magia interactuara con los ingredientes de la poción, pero si alguna bebida hubiera sido la excepción, era esta.

—Amo Harry.

Harry controló su estremecimiento con un severo comando a cada músculo de su cuerpo, y no dejó caer el caldero de Poción Meleagro. Se giró y le sonrió a Dobby. —¿Sí, Dobby?

—Dobby ha encontrado un papel con James Potter sobre él —dijo Dobby, agitando un fajo de papeles, y lo sostuvo para que Harry pudiera leerlo.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro cuando vio el nombre de su padre garabateado en la parte superior del pergamino, lo suficientemente profundo como para rasgarlo a medias, y la lista de ingredientes a continuación. Al menos, algunos de ellos eran los que sospechaba que debían estar en la poción, para hacer que su padre actuara como lo hizo. Y, aunque Snape no lo dijo, el antídoto también sería bastante simple de hacer. Esta poción era delicada y complicada y estaba diseñada para evadir el aviso y la atención. Su antídoto sería la fuerza bruta, una poción diseñada para romper y arrancar y contrarrestar esas complejas y finas cadenas de magia.

Por supuesto, estaba el problema de preparar el antídoto, y de asegurarse de que Snape no lo culpara por tomar las notas de la poción de James y la poción Meleagro.

Harry vaciló sólo unos momentos antes de que la respuesta llegara a él. Él sonrió lentamente.

—Gracias, Dobby —dijo—. Has sido una gran ayuda. Ahora puedes regresar a Malfoy Manor, si quieres.

Dobby lo miró con calma y no se movió. —¿Harry Potter necesitará ayuda para preparar la poción?

Harry parpadeó. —Sí, por supuesto, me gustaría un poco. Pero no sabía si querrías quedarte y ayudarme.

Dobby extendió la mano, y muy suavemente, lo golpeó en un lado de la cabeza con un dedo largo. Harry parpadeó de nuevo.

—Harry Potter debería pedir ayuda con más frecuencia —dijo Dobby, y extendió la mano y se apoderó de su brazo—. ¿Dónde Harry Potter quiere preparar la poción?

La mente de Harry se fijó en la imagen del aula abandonada donde había estado tratando de enseñarle a Connor y a los demás, pero sabía que primero tenía que volver a las habitaciones de Slytherin para buscar su caldero y los ingredientes que necesitaría. Así se lo contó a Dobby, y sintió que el elfo doméstico los Aparicionaba, con la extraña sensación de que lo estaban sacando del mundo y luego volvía a calzarlo. Para su alivio, cuando miró alrededor de su habitación, el caldero de Poción Meleagro había llegado con ellos.

Harry trotó a su baúl y sacó su caldero, su varita, una bolsa de pétalos de violeta triturados, un pequeño frasco de sangre de dragón, una pizca de pelo demiguise, y algunas otras cosas que contrarrestarían los ingredientes más volátiles de la poción que Snape había alimentado a James. Realmente era una creación maravillosa, pero las creaciones maravillosas aún podrían deshacerse por los medios más simples.

Sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza en lugar de dejar que Dobby Aparicionara con él y los ingredientes otra vez. Se dirigió a la cama de Draco y echó hacia atrás las cortinas, mirando cómo Draco dormía.

Su sueño parecía ser más inquieto estos días, pensó Harry, mirándolo, pero también más satisfecho. Draco usualmente no tenía expresión cuando dormía. Ahora a menudo sonreía, y murmuraba lo que sonaba como los nombres de los ingredientes de la poción mientras se retorcía en busca de una posición cómoda. Tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada ahora, mechones de pelo rubio esparcidos en varias direcciones, su murmullo entrecortado no era lo suficientemente fuerte para distinguirlo.

_Si Snape fue demasiado lejos, ¿eso significa que Draco también lo hizo?_

Harry entornó los ojos. Draco todavía no le había dicho cuál era el propósito de la poción y su investigación sobre Julia Malfoy, y no le dejaba leer el libro, pero Harry pensó que debería saber más sobre él a medida que el tiempo para hacerlo se desarrollaba. Si Draco fuera a usar la poción para lastimar a alguien más…

Harry no lo dejaría.

Harry suspiró y dejó que la cortina volviera a cerrarse. Era mucho más fácil desafiar a su tutor y a su mejor amigo cuando no estaban despiertos, pensó.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Dobby.

—¿Puedes llevarme a mí y todo esto a la segunda aula desde la parte superior de las escaleras en el séptimo piso? —preguntó.

Dobby se inclinó, agitando las orejas, agarró su mano, y los Aparicionó a todos otra vez.

* * *

Harry Potter debe despertarse.

Harry levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado. Realmente no había tenido la intención de quedarse dormido. De hecho, lo último que podía recordar era contar las vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj de la cuchara en el caldero, viendo cómo la poción se hinchaba y se aclaraba hacia lo que debería ser un color blanquecino, si las notas en la poción original eran correctas.

—¿Terminé…? —Harry preguntó, levantando su cabeza de la mesa y azotando su cabello. Se salieron algunas motas de polvo, pero el aula no había tenido tiempo suficiente para ensuciarse realmente desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

—Sí, Harry Potter señor —dijo Dobby, y asintió con la cabeza a algo detrás de él. Harry se giró y dejó escapar el aliento con un pequeño suspiro. Su propio caldero estaba lleno de la poción blanquecina que debería neutralizar, uno por uno, los ingredientes que causaban estragos en la mente y el cuerpo de James en este momento.

El caldero con la poción Meleagro estaba en una esquina del salón de clases, todavía lleno de su líquido brillante y vela flotante. Harry negó con la cabeza sin poder hacer nada. No tenía idea de qué hacer con la cosa, salvo mantenerla a salvo. Cualquier movimiento podría ser el que quemaría a Fudge, o lo mataría, o, conociendo a Snape, le arrancaría todas las extremidades.

Harry usó cuidadosamente un hechizo de limpieza en el frasco que contenía la sangre de dragón, y luego deslizó la nueva poción blanquecina en él. Vaciló, luego mirando a Dobby. Apenas necesitaba ayuda para ir a la lechucería y enviarle la poción a Remus por James, pero había algo más que quería preguntarle a Dobby.

El elfo doméstico le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos grandes, solemnes y relucientes.

 _No puedo_ , pensó Harry. _Ya ha hecho más que suficiente, ayudándome a buscar las habitaciones de Snape y llegar hasta aquí y preparar la poción._

—Gracias, Dobby —susurró—. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti. Espero que tengas un buen viaje a casa. —Por supuesto, si algo podía evitar que un elfo doméstico se Aparicionara, no sabía qué era, pero el deseo parecía apropiado. Él comenzó a dar media vuelta y salir del aula.

La mano de Dobby atrapó su muñeca. Harry se giró y miró hacia abajo.

—Harry Potter al menos puede preguntar —dijo Dobby—. Dobby sabe que no le ordenará.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba. _¿Son mis expresiones faciales tan obvias? ¿O es sólo porque estoy con alguien a quien siento que no tengo que mentir?_ —Yo… Dobby, no tienes ninguna obligación en absoluto-

—Dobby prefiere ofrecer su ayuda libremente —dijo Dobby, con un pequeño golpe del pie—. Y si Harry Potter pregunta algo que puede ayudarlo en el camino para convertirse en _vates_ , entonces Dobby lo hará.

 _Bueno, debería arreglar eso también._ Harry decidió que no sería tan malo si relacionara lo que quería pedirle a Dobby con un paso consciente para convertirse en _vates_.

—Si sellaras esta habitación para que nadie pueda entrar y tocar la poción Meleagro —susurró—, estaría agradecido. También me gustaría organizar una delegación, una reunión, algo, con criaturas mágicas que estén interesadas en hablar con un _vates_. Hasta ahora sólo he roto una red. Creo que es hora de que rompa más.

La sonrisa de Dobby podría haber iluminado los soles. Levantó una mano, y una suave bola de llamas apareció sobre ellos, que rápidamente se reveló como Fawkes. Fawkes pronunció un trino que Harry supuso era irritación al ser convocado tan abruptamente, pero luego soltó uno largo cuando una señal que Harry no pudo distinguir pareció pasar entre el fénix y el elfo doméstico.

—Fawkes ha estado esperando que Harry Potter tome una decisión al respecto —dijo Dobby—. Fawkes irá de una vez a decirle a las criaturas del bosque que quieran saber que un _vates_ desea concertar una cita con ellas.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo. En realidad, tenía la intención de pedir ayuda a Fawkes con otra cosa, y ahora…

Fawkes emitió un sonido que comenzó como un trino pero se expandió en un gorjeo en el medio. Dobby se rió de nuevo, y negó con la cabeza hacia Harry. —Fawkes dice que debe dejar de pensar tanto, Harry Potter —dijo—. Lo que sea que necesite, si no es malvado, al menos puede preguntarle a Fawkes en lugar de meditarlo.

Harry asintió, respiró hondo y se enfrentó al fénix. —Quiero que Snape piense que la poción Meleagro está completamente destruida, a pesar de que el Ministro no va a sufrir. Esto es lo que me gustaría que hicieras. No puedo hacer que lo hagas en realidad, porque no sé qué pasaría con la poción, pero puedes persuadir a Snape de que lo hiciste si…

Fawkes escuchó todo el plan con evidente aprobación; Dobby no se molestó en traducir ninguno de sus cada vez más entusiastas chirridos, hasta el final. —Fawkes se ha estado preguntando cuándo Harry Potter se despertaría con el daño que estaba haciendo el Maestro de Pociones —dijo Dobby, con una mirada un poco adusta.

Harry bajó la cabeza. Las olas de calor y frío amenazaban con asaltarlo otra vez mientras pensaba en lo que Snape podría haber hecho con esa poción, y cómo sería responsable de ello. Pero tenía que superar eso y hacer lo que fuera necesario. Merlín sabía que reflexionaría sobre lo que había hecho bien y lo que había hecho mal lo suficiente más tarde. Ya empezaba a pensar que su último plan de mentir a todos no estaba funcionando, no si dos criaturas mágicas podían ver en algunas miradas que obviamente necesitaba ayuda.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Yo… haré algo con respecto a él. Todavía no sé qué sucederá, pero lo haré.

Fawkes aterrizó brevemente sobre su hombro, haciendo que Harry se tambaleara bajo el peso, y empujó su cabeza contra su mejilla con un chirrido. Luego se levantó y extendió sus alas, desapareciendo en una bola de fuego que Harry sabía que lo llevaría a la oficina de Snape, y luego al Bosque Prohibido.

—Dobby sellará esta habitación —dijo el elfo de la casa, su mano agarrando la muñeca de Harry una vez más—. Harry Potter no necesita preocuparse.

—Gracias, Dobby —susurró Harry, y corrió hacia la lechucería. Tenía poco tiempo para el amanecer, pensó, y quería enviar la poción en su camino a Remus y estar en su cama antes de eso.

Miró su pelo y su túnica por motas de polvo e ingredientes de pociones mientras corría. Era absolutamente esencial que nadie supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Su mente volvió a las preocupaciones que Fawkes y Dobby tenían.

_Al menos no todavía._

* * *

  1. Snape abrió la puerta de su laboratorio de pociones, y fue recibido con el olor a fuego.



Lo primero que pensó fue que la poción Meleagro se había volcado de algún modo, y la vela había prendido fuego a otras cosas en la oficina. Pero cuando miró, encontró un fénix muy familiar en su lugar, sentado entre un montón de cenizas donde había estado el caldero y preparándose casualmente.

—¿Qué es esto?

Snape nunca había escuchado su propia voz tan fría. Podía sentir una pequeña cantidad de choque tratando de salir a la superficie; él sabía lo que Fawkes debía haber hecho, y tenía una idea de por qué. Pero apartó el pensamiento. Había hecho lo necesario para mantener a Harry absolutamente a salvo. Ya no iba a estallar en rabias si lo hacía, y la mente de Harry había estado tranquila y enérgica y eficiente mientras Snape había estado existiendo en el nivel frío  de su mente. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Fawkes levantó la cabeza y comenzó a cantar.

La madre de Snape no le había contado de alguna defensa que pudiera permitirle sostener el hielo contra la canción de un fénix. Se encontró sentado en el suelo sin la menor idea de cómo había llegado allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza, como si la mera carne pudiera enfrentarse a la música que conquistaría y destruiría el mal absoluto. La canción lo inundó y arrastró sus emociones, las que no había querido reconocer desde que se enfriaron, es decir, todo menos la furia helada, a la luz.

Vio, como en un sueño, a Fawkes dando saltitos sobre el caldero que contenía la poción Meleagro, posándose sobre ella y destruyéndola con llamas rojas, doradas y azules. El fénix, por supuesto, al ser una criatura de Luz y fuego puros, podía absorber la llama de la vela sin apagarla, y así sin dañar a la persona que ya la había ingerido. Entonces el fénix se había movido a su escritorio, y las notas de Snape en esa poción y la de Potter, también, se quemaron y desaparecieron.

La poción era malvada. Lo que Snape había intentado era el mal, más allá de los límites de la protección de un niño a quien quería proteger. Fawkes, una criatura independiente de Luz que había dejado a su antiguo maestro cuando ese maestro creció demasiado Oscuro para él, no lo toleraría.

Toda la visión permaneció nebulosa y surrealista, como si realmente no hubiera sucedido, o como si Snape no entendiera la importancia total de lo que el pájaro quería transmitirle. Pero no cabía duda de la desaprobación de Fawkes, que se desbordó de cada nota severa y amorosa.

Snape se vio atrapado en la tormenta de emociones con las que no estaba preparado para lidiar. Trató de luchar contra ellas, pero mientras el fénix estaba cantando, no pudo. Se arrodilló allí, jadeando, y al menos negándose a llorar.

Un pesado y cálido peso en su hombro casi lo desequilibró. Soltó los brazos y miró a los ojos oscuros del fénix.

Fawkes lo picoteó, un movimiento rápido y abrasador que dejó un poco de carne quemada en su mejilla. Luego extendió sus alas, se elevó en el aire, y desapareció en una bola de llamas.

Snape se arrodilló allí, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo en el silencio que parecía desgarrador después de tanta música.

Sintió la tristeza arremolinarse a través de él, y arrepentirse, y el pánico que le había resultado tan familiar después de los ataques de Mortífagos durante el verano. Se sentía como lo había hecho cuando Harry casi había muerto por la maldición de la ebullición de la sangre, y maldijo, suave, bajo y firme, por lo bajo, como podría haberlo hecho entonces.

Su refugio cuidadosamente construido fue destruido. No sabía si podría volver a tener frío.

Pero sabía que tendría que intentarlo, porque no había otra forma de avanzar ahora. La poción Meleagro se había ido, pero el peligro del Ministro sobre Harry permaneció. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de luchar contra eso, o dejarlo indefenso.

Y Snape odiaba sentirse indefenso.

Se puso de pie y fue a buscar un poco de polvo Flú y llamó al Director. Le diría a Dumbledore que no se sentía bien hoy y que no daría sus clases. Era sólo la segunda vez que pedía tal indulgencia. Estaba seguro de que Albus se lo concedería después de verle la cara.

_Un día. Eso es todo lo que tienes. Debes volver a ser lo que eras, o fallar a Harry y fallar a ti mismo._

Si tan sólo el maldito y tenue remanente de la canción del fénix dejara de resonar en la habitación, la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un error dejaría de hacer eco en su cerebro.


	23. Delegación

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 19: Delegación**  

—Atención, estudiantes. ¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor?

Harry levantó su cabeza, reluctantemente, del libro de historia que había estado discutiendo con Draco. Él insistía que un particular incidente no especificado de una bruja rescatando a un grupo de niños sangrepuras de Muggles que querían quemarlos sonaba bastante a Julia Malfoy. Harry había estado tratando de señalar que Julia Malfoy tendría unos doce años en ese momento, pero que no creía que tuviera mucho éxito. Eso podría haber sido porque interrumpía la conversación para cenar, mientras Draco parloteaba, pero pensó que tenía más que ver con la terquedad innata de su amigo.

Dumbledore estaba de pie detrás de la mesa alta, sonriendo, con una mano extendida como si fuera a maldecir a todos a la vista. Harry se encontró tensándose, involuntariamente. Negó con la cabeza y se recostó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  _ No va a hechizarnos. No lanzas hechizos de duelo con la mano así. Tranquilízate, Harry. El entrenamiento de Snape te está afectando de todas las formas equivocadas. _

—Sé que muchos de ustedes se han estado preguntando por qué el Quidditch ha sido cancelado este año —dijo Dumbledore, riéndose entre dientes cuando le gritaron desde las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin—. Fue cancelado para darle a Hogwarts la oportunidad de concentrar su atención en otro evento en su lugar. ¿Cuántas personas aquí han oído hablar del Torneo de los Tres Magos?

Harry frunció el ceño. Vagamente recordó haber leído una referencia a él, una vez, pero no pensó…

Un flujo de charla a su alrededor le dijo que muchas otras personas habían oído hablar de él. Harry decidió prestar más atención en el futuro. Siempre había algo que él no sabía, y cualquier parte de eso podía lastimar a Connor o a alguien más a quien quería.

—El Torneo de los Tres Magos —prosiguió Dumbledore grandiosamente, aparentemente abierto a la explicación de quienes no lo sabían—, es un gran concurso celebrado entre tres de las escuelas mágicas europeas: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Tres campeones, uno de cada uno escuela, compiten entre sí por un premio y honor y gloria para su escuela. Una vez se celebró mucho más a menudo de lo que es el caso actual, no sólo por el bien de los campeones y los estudiantes, sino para fortalecer los lazos en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, las tareas demostraron ser demasiado peligrosas, a menudo matando a los campeones, y la tradición fue descontinuada  —Dumbledore hizo una pausa, y Harry casi podía ver sus ojos brillando desde donde estaba sentado—. ¡Pero ahora la tradición ha sido revivida! Estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons vendrán a Hogwarts en Halloween.

Un murmullo de emoción comenzó a correr alrededor del Gran Comedor. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, alguien lo suficientemente audaz como para llamar la atención del Director gritó: —¿Cómo se elegirán los campeones, Director?

—Por medio del Cáliz de Fuego —dijo Dumbledore, con calma—. Esto seleccionará entre los nombres de muchos posibles campeones de cada escuela con el fin de reducir a los estudiantes más dignos para competir. Los estudiantes deberán ser inteligentes, por supuesto, buenos magos y honorables. El Cáliz decidirá sin duda sobre la base de otras cualidades también.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba los murmullos. Todos a su alrededor parecían al mismo tiempo convencidos de que él o ella podrían ser campeones y convencidos de que el cáliz podría no elegirlos.

—¿A quién le importa? —le dijo a Draco, quien sólo había levantado la vista de su libro—. De todos modos, es una competencia estúpida. ¿Y quién querría enfrentar basiliscos o lo que sea que tengan que enfrentar?

—Probablemente no sea un basilisco —dijo Draco, y arrugó la nariz como si Harry debería haberlo sabido—. Ahora, ¿qué piensas de esto? “A veces se veía a una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados caminando por las colinas de Wiltshire a comienzos de la primavera, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera soñando”.

—Muchos de los Malfoys deben haber sido de pelo plateado…

Harry se dejó arrastrar a la discusión. Era más fácil que tratar de entender por qué Dumbledore lo miraba con ojos brillantes desde la mesa principal.

* * *

¡Amo Harry! ¡Despierte, Amo Harry!

Harry parpadeó para quitarse la bruma de los ojos y buscó a tientas sus lentes. Cuando abrió las cortinas de su cama, Dobby lo estaba esperando, saltando de un pie a otro. Fawkes flotaba sobre su cabeza. Harry miró a su alrededor rápidamente, pero aparte de un gruñido de Blaise, no había señales de que el elfo doméstico y el fénix hubieran despertado a ninguno de los otros chicos. Harry sintió una oleada de alivio.

—¿Qué pasa, Dobby? —él susurró.

—Fawkes ha hecho lo que dijo que haría —susurró Dobby con insistencia—. Harry Potter debe venir al Bosque Prohibido y encontrarse con las criaturas mágicas que quieren conocer al  _ vates _ .

Harry respiró hondo, y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba hasta que literalmente podía sentirlo sacudir su pecho. Pero él no pensó en negarse. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho, cuando Dobby y Fawkes lo habían ayudado tanto la otra noche?

—Ya voy —dijo, y luego miró su pijama—. ¿Quieren, um, un atuendo más formal que este?

Fawkes dio un trino impaciente, y Dobby tradujo sin esperar a que Harry preguntara. —Muchas de las criaturas mágicas en el Bosque van desnudas todo el tiempo, Amo Harry. El Amo Harry debe  _ venir _ .

Harry se encogió de hombros. Suponía que debería disfrutar de la oportunidad de asistir a una reunión en pijama mientras la tuviera. No era como si la mayoría de sus aliados magos hubiesen aceptado tal cosa.

Agarró su varita, se aseguró de que sus lentes se apoyaran firmemente en su rostro, y dejó que Dobby le tomara la mano. Esta vez, la experiencia de la Aparición del elfo doméstico no era tan extraña, e incluso podía pararse sobre sus propios pies, tomar una respiración profunda, y mirar alrededor cuando había terminado. Estaban, una vez más, en ese claro en el Bosque Prohibido donde los centauros habían juzgado a Draco en su primer año. Allí estaba la colina familiar, las rocas que habían formado una horca improvisada sobre ella.

Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba en el centro exacto del claro, con Dobby todavía sosteniendo su muñeca. Fawkes se infló de estar encima de él y le permitió ver que muchas criaturas mágicas esperaban en los alrededores del lugar, estudiándolo. Harry levantó su barbilla y dejó que sus ojos se encontraran con sus miradas, una por una. Era mucho más fácil que mirar hacia abajo o arrastrar los pies, mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado, pensó. Al menos  _ sabía _ que este tipo de baile, o andar de camino, de la forma en que Dobby y Fawkes se habían referido a él, era difícil. No estaba lleno de complejidades humanas que se volvieran contra él, de la forma en que parecía que sus relaciones con su guardián y mejor amigo habían idoa últimamente.

Un contingente de centauros estaba parado frente a él, en el piso llano, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Comenzaron a patear sus pezuñas delanteras izquierdas cuando lo vieron, un sonido tan bajo y regular como el latido de un corazón, pero considerablemente más desconcertante. Harry asintió con la cabeza a los dos que reconoció, Firenze y Coran, que habían juzgado a Draco de esa manera extraña, y luego giró hacia la izquierda, mirando hacia la colina.

Estaba viva con cuerpos pequeños y ágiles. Las llamas de Fawkes le daban destellos de oro, verde y otros colores brillantes. Los Muchos estaban allí, entonces, y las serpientes de múltiples cabezas que Harry estaba seguro que eran Runespoors. Algunas de ellas tenían tres cabezas, algunas sólo dos. Dos de las cabezas a menudo combinarían y arrancarían un tercio, si Harry recordaba sus estudios correctamente. Se sintió aliviado de poder hablar con al menos algunos de los asistentes sin necesidad de que Dobby tradujera.

Continuó girando, hasta que pudo mirar hacia el borde del claro que había estado justo detrás de él cuando llegó. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos.

Los unicornios estaban de pie detrás de él, brillando plateados en la oscuridad, sus pesadas melenas como nevadas y sus relucientes cuernos tan hermosos que Harry tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acercarse y tocarlos. Se conformó con inclinar la cabeza. Nunca había visto tantos unicornios juntos en un sólo lugar, ni esperaba verlos. Se prohibió a sí mismo derramar las lágrimas que quería. Esta era una reunión formal, y él era un mago, incluso si era un  _ vates _ —en verdad, un representante no de estas criaturas, sino de las especies que habían atado a las demás. Él no tenía derecho a pedirles que permitieran cualquier debilidad que pudiera tener.

Se volvió para mirar a los centauros. Como si eso hubiera sido una señal, sus cascos dejaron de tamborilear, y Firenze salió de entre los otros, con la cara tranquila.

—Harry Potter —dijo—. Nos vemos una vez. Venimos esta noche porque nos has demostrado que valías la pena en las pruebas formales. Y porque tu destino está vinculado a Marte, y él crece constantemente en los cielos.

Harry no pudo evitar ponerse rígido. Era una primera declaración extraña de los centauros, cuando esperaba que hablaran sobre las redes que los ataban.

—Hay una profecía, eso es verdad —dijo—. Pero la profecía no es clara sobre la forma en que estoy implicado en la guerra.

—Las estrellas siempre son claras, brillando más allá de las nubes y la tormenta —Firenze parecía impasible—. Son la única declaración que necesitamos. Estás en la guerra, pero tú también eres nuestro  _ vates _ . No te veríamos morir antes de que hayas cumplido tu servicio para con nuestro tipo.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió levemente.  _ No puedo culparlos por eso _ . —Hay un problema con la prisa —les advirtió—. Todavía no conozco muy bien las redes. Si las deshago demasiado rápido, podría hacer tanto daño como bien.

La cara de Firence estaba en calma y en blanco. —No te entendemos, Harry Potter.

Harry se frotó la frente. Su cicatriz parecía cosquillear y arder, aunque eso fue probablemente sólo porque había estado soñando con Voldemort antes de que despertara. —Pensé que querías decir que querías que les quitara las redes ahora, o al menos lo antes posible, antes de morir en esta guerra.

—Al  _ vates _ no se puede apresurar —dijo Firenze, con algo así como un shock en su tono. Al menos, Harry pensó que podría haber sido una sorpresa si los centauros en general no estuvieran tan apagados—. Siempre debe estar cambiando. Debes recorrer el camino entre las espinas y tomar tus decisiones en el lugar correcto, sin que nadie se apresure o te incite. Aceptamos venir a esta reunión para informarte que sabemos de la guerra, de Marte brillando. Aunque no todos han estado de acuerdo —su mirada pasó a los centauros detrás de él y más adentro del bosque, como para indicar a las personas que no estaban allí—, creemos que debemos ayudarte a sobrevivir, para que puedas continuar este proceso de conversión.

Harry se estremeció un poco. —¿Qué tipo de ayuda estabas pensando en dar? — _ No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico, aún, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. _

La mirada de Firenze regresó a él, tranquila y casi en blanco de nuevo. —Has oído hablar de lo que los centauros podían hacer en el pasado.

—Pensé que esas eran sólo leyendas —susurró Harry. Ciertamente, la última historia de los centauros que realmente ayudaron a los magos, en lugar de simplemente tratar de vivir separados de ellos, tenía mil años. Luego, un pequeño grupo de veinte centauros, junto con un grupo más pequeño de magos, devastó a un grupo de magos cuatro veces más grande que ellos. En la batalla, eran feroces.

—No lo son —dijo Firenze—. No hemos ido a la guerra en mucho tiempo, Harry Potter. Estamos dispuestos a cambiar eso, por tu bien y por el nuestro. Se nos permite dañar a los magos si luchamos en defensa de uno de ellos. Un agujero en la red —podría haber sonado irónico, al menos, debería haberlo hecho si fuera humano, pero en lugar de eso, siguió como si no hubiera dicho nada repugnante u horrible—. Te ofrecemos nuestra ayuda en la batalla, a cambio de nuestra libertad.

—No necesitan hacer eso —dijo Harry, pensando en todas las formas en las que era  _ no _ un general. Él no sabía nada sobre las tácticas o estrategias de batalla pura. Su madre siempre lo había entrenado para pelear solo. Su primer golpe siempre había sido defensivo, proteger a Connor. Incluso con los hechizos Oscuros que Snape le estaba enseñando, Harry no tenía idea de cómo organizar a los soldados, cómo ser el líder para un ejército en el campo de batalla. La idea de hacerlo lo enfermó del estómago. ¿Y si ponía a alguien en el lugar equivocado y morían por él?—. Es culpa de mi tipo que estén atados. Estoy dispuesto a liberarlos, tan pronto como estudie la red y conozca todas las consecuencias de hacerlo.

—Sin embargo —dijo Firenze—, hemos decidido que es una ventaja para nosotros hacer esto, y así se hará.

Harry vaciló, preguntándose si podría pedirle a los centauros que pelearan con alguien más, y luego negó con la cabeza. La única persona que él conocía con certeza podía organizar soldados y, al hacerlo, ganar batallas, era Dumbledore, y no confiaba en que el Director volviera a poner a los centauros bajo su red. —No soy un estratega, no soy un general —dijo, y decidió que también podría revelar por qué era tan reacio—. Podría perder la guerra y su libertad y sus vidas, las tres, si ponen su destino en mis manos.

—Te enseñaremos —dijo Firenze, su voz implacable—. Sólo te pedimos un compromiso,  _ vates _ , que nos puedas responder cinco preguntas.

Harry tragó saliva. —Muy bien.

—¿Por qué quieres convertirte en  _ vates _ ? —Firenze podría haber sido la Profesora Vector, interrogando a Harry sobre sus problemas de Aritmancia. A Harry le resultó más fácil responder cuando pensaba en esto de esa manera, como una prueba de conocimiento abstracto, en lugar de algo que podría determinar el curso futuro de su vida y la de otras personas.

—Para extender la libertad —dijo Harry—. Y por algo de culpa, porque no sabía nada de las redes y me horroricé cuando aprendí sobre ellas. Y porque vivía bajo una red yo mismo, y me gustaría evitar que eso le suceda a cualquier otra persona —sabía que las respuestas eran todas honestas.

—¿Cuándo crees que tu trabajo como  _ vates _ terminará?

Harry parpadeó y vaciló, tomado por sorpresa. —No sé si alguna vez lo hará —dijo al fin—. No sé cuántas redes hay que deshacer, cuántas compulsiones se deben romper, o al menos intentar romper. Quizás pase años negociando sólo para asegurarme de que las redes de los elfos domésticos puedan eliminarse, por ejemplo. Esa será mi tarea más difícil —luego pensó en los goblins del norte, con sus redes atadas a los baluartes, y se estremeció.  _ Tal vez no _ —. Podría llevarme hasta el final de mi vida, o podría durar más de lo que puedo vivir. O quizás moriré en la guerra y nunca terminará, entonces. Simplemente no puedo saberlo.

Firenze asintió, sin ningún signo en su rostro de si esa respuesta había sido correcta o incorrecta. —¿Qué crees que le pasaría a las criaturas mágicas si Voldemort regresara al poder?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Creo que esclavizará a algunos de ustedes, tal como lo hace con los humanos, y tal vez liberará a aquellos que podrían ayudarlo. A otros probablemente los matarían —no pudo evitar mirar a los unicornios por encima del hombro—. O al menos sólo mantenerlos vivos para lo que podrían ser útiles.

Los unicornios lo observaron. Una visión increíblemente intensa llegó a Harry, de una granja cubierta de noche donde los unicornios se acurrucaban en corrales, ordeñaban su sangre y les quitaban los cuernos. Se ahogó y sintió un escalofrío en el estómago que lo hizo acercarse peligrosamente a perder la cena. Tragó saliva, y logró fijar su mirada en Firenze otra vez.

—¿Qué crees que sucederá si esta guerra termina y el lado de la Luz permanece en el poder, sin problemas?

—La continuación de las redes —dijo Harry—. Dumbledore está comprometido a mantener las cosas como están, sin grandes cambios. No puede ser un  _ vates _ , y dudo que se convirtiera en uno en este momento de su vida, o quisiera hacerlo. Me dijo que tendría que sacrificar su magia para convertirse en  _ vates _ . No creo que quiera hacer eso.

Firenze no mostró ninguna reacción en su rostro, pero sí dijo: —Si sacrificas tu magia, no puedes ser  _ vates _ . Sólo un  _ vates _ tiene la fuerza para romper las redes.

_ Me pregunto si Dumbledore lo sabe. _ Harry desechó el pensamiento, porque lo hizo sentir incómodo. Sabía que Dumbledore estaba preocupado por él y su poder, pero no le gustaba pensar que eso se extendiera a trabajar activamente contra él. Tenían una tregua, después de todo, y hacerlo la violaría. —Lo entiendo —dijo.

—Y la quinta y última pregunta, Harry Potter —la voz de Firenze se hizo profunda y retumbante. Detrás de él, los centauros comenzaron a golpear sus cascos de nuevo, el sonido de tambor se mezcló bien con los tonos de su voz—. Si se tratara de una decisión entre salvar a una parte de tu propia gente y liberar una especie de criatura mágica, ¿cuál elegirías?

—¿De qué magos estamos hablando, y qué especie de criatura mágica? —Harry exigió.

Los tambores terminó con un fuerte estruendo cuando todos los centauros se alzaron y juntaron las dos patas delanteras. Harry se estremeció, y se preguntó si eso significaba que había respondido la pregunta incorrectamente y que los centauros estaban a punto de acusarlo y destruirlo.

—Renovamos nuestro compromiso —dijo Firenze, su rostro perfectamente sereno—. Seguiremos a Harry Potter a la guerra, cuando él pelee sus batallas. Sabemos que va a ser  _ vates _ , o convertirse en uno de momento a momento —dio media vuelta y regresó a su rebaño, sin mirar atrás a Harry, aunque sí dijo—: Bienvenido a nuestros corazones, hijo de Marte, ya que ningún mago ha sido bienvenido en siglos.

Harry sólo negó con la cabeza y esperó. Sin embargo, ese parecía ser el final del ritual con los centauros, así que se giró y miró en dirección a los Muchos y los Runaspores retorciéndose en su colina.

—Saludos —dijo, sosteniendo una serpiente en su vista, para que supiera que estaba hablando Pársel—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por mis hermanos sin piernas?

El silbido mezclado de los Muchos regresó a él, fluyendo y menguando, inquieto como una marea.  _ —Aquí hay muchas ataduras. No nos gusta. El Bosque ofrece un hogar, pero si nos aventuramos fuera de él, no podríamos morder a los magos por lastimarnos. Nos ahogamos en el sabor de las redes. Libéranos. _

—¿Deseas volver a tu casa? —Preguntó Harry, pensando en las posibles formas en que podría convencer, bueno, a alguien, de ayudarlo a enviar un cargamento de colmenas de cobras sudafricanas al extranjero—. Podría hacer arreglos para eso. Podrías vivir en un mundo sin ataduras de nuevo.

_ —Queremos quedarnos en El Bosque _ —repitió el silbido—.  _ Hemos hecho un nido, y nuestros huevos eclosionarán pronto. Pero lo tendremos en nuestros propios términos. Nuestros niños deben ser capaces de aprender a defenderse, y de extender sus lenguas y oler sin ataduras. _

—Puede tomar un tiempo antes de que eso pueda suceder —dijo Harry, y relajó su vista de la misma manera que cuando viajó con Fawkes, para poder ver las redes arquearse por todas partes. Había un nuevo y feroz brillo naranja frente a él, que Harry supuso que era la red que se había apoderado de los Muchos. Se preguntó quién la había girado y luego negó con la cabeza.  _ Es probable que sea un viejo hechizo dejado por los Directores de Hogwarts, para asegurarse de que ninguna criatura peligrosa pueda simplemente ingresar al Bosque y luego aventurarse y atacar a los estudiantes en cualquier momento _ —. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará eliminar todas estas redes.

_ —Queremos que se vayan. _

—Y dije que puede tomar tiempo —dijo Harry. No creía que los Muchos fueran estúpidos, simplemente inmensamente tercos.

— _ Aceptamos eso. Pero tendremos tu compromiso. Y enviaremos un par de ojos contigo, para que podamos tener la seguridad de que estás cumpliendo con tu compromiso incluso cuando te encuentres lejos del Bosque. _

Harry vio un movimiento pequeño y ágil cerca del suelo, y luego una de las pequeñas cobras se enroscó alrededor de su tobillo, deslizándose por su pierna. Extendió un brazo, y se deslizó hasta su pecho y luego hasta su muñeca, enrollándose allí. Era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que, cuando se había envuelto alrededor de dos veces, no se sintiera más gruesa que un brazalete.

—¿Cómo te llamo? —Harry le preguntó a la serpiente, haciendo una nota mental para mantenerla fuera de la vista. Snape había estado actuando de forma más extraña que nunca en los últimos días, a veces frío, algunas veces reaccionando con ira familiar. Merlín sabía lo que podría hacer si viera a la serpiente.

_ —Esta es una parte de nosotros _ —dijo el siseo mezclado—.  _ Llamarás a esta parte los Muchos. A través de esta pequeña, todos nosotros estamos contigo, todos nosotros estamos mirando, y todos nosotros, si es necesario, podemos acudir en tu ayuda. _

Harry sofocó su bufido ante la idea de lo que sucedería si los Muchos salieran del Bosque Prohibido de inmediato. Probablemente significaba que había algo mal con él que su primera reacción al pensamiento fue diversión, en lugar de alarma. —Si lo deseas —dijo—. Pero pensé que habías dicho que no podrías defenderte incluso si te aventuraras a salir del Bosque.

—Si lo hacemos para defender a un mago, podemos.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a preguntarse qué Director había establecido las redes para hacer esto y odiarlo. —Muy bien —dijo, y luego echó un vistazo a las Runespoors. Él sólo había hablado con ellas, brevemente, durante la noche de luna llena el año pasado cuando había corrido por el bosque con Sirius y Remus. Él no sabía lo que querrían de él, aparte del final de su red.

Una Runespoor de tres cabezas se deslizó lejos de las demás y alzó el cuello para mirarlo. Harry devolvió la mirada tan firmemente como pudo, aunque tuvo que parpadear y la serpiente no lo hizo.

_ —Hablante de Serpientes _ —dijo al fin la Runespoor, como si algo en la mirada que intercambiaban la hubiera satisfecho y no lo hubiera escuchado hablar Pársel—.  _ No somos como los centauros, ni los Muchos. No haremos tratos para la protección ofensiva o defensiva suya. _

Harry asintió, bastante aliviado. —Entonces, ¿hay algo que te gustaría, más allá de la ruptura de su red?

_ —¿Oyes el canto? _

Harry frunció el ceño y escuchó por un momento. No podía oír nada más que el viento en los árboles y los movimientos de los unicornios detrás de él. —No. ¿Cuál es la música que se supone que debo escuchar?

_ —Cuando puedas escuchar la música, ven a vernos. Nos aseguraremos de que aprendas a escuchar. _

La Runespoor se volvió y se deslizó rápidamente en dirección a la colina. Las otras serpientes la siguieron, y se disiparon. Harry parpadeó.  _ Y dicen que los centauros tienen una reputación de ser enigmáticos. _

Esperó un momento más, pero las Runespoors no regresaron, por lo que se enfrentó a los unicornios. No estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que debía hablar con ellos, hasta que uno de ellos dejó escapar un relincho que flotaba como la nieve, y Fawkes trinó, y Dobby tradujo el trino.

—Les gustaría que Harry Potter rompa su red este año —dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos—, a cambio de la deuda que les debe.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No entiendo.

Trino, relincho, trino, y Dobby estaba traduciendo de nuevo. —Hace algún tiempo, tuviste la oportunidad de salvar a un unicornio y no la tomaste —dijo—. Percibieron tu presencia cuando llegaron a llorar a sus muertos. No sabían quién eras en ese momento. Ahora lo hacen, y quieren saber por qué el  _ vates _ los lastimaría tan severamente.

Harry cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Sabía a qué se refería Dobby ahora. Sabía que Quirrell había estado alimentándose de sangre de unicornios en su primer año, pero revelarse a sí mismo probablemente hubiera significado su muerte. Así que vio a Quirrell matar al unicornio, sin hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Matar a un unicornio es un pecado —susurró Dobby—. Y ver a uno morir no es algo que le guste a los unicornios.

Harry oyó el sonido suave de campanas, y abrió los ojos para ver a uno de los unicornios avanzar. Se detuvo frente a él, tan brillante que Harry apenas podía soportar ver el brillo de su abrigo, y luego inclinó la cabeza. Su cuerno descansaba a unas pocas pulgadas de su corazón.

Harry podía imaginar qué pasaría si el unicornio avanzaba, poniendo todo el poder de su cabeza detrás del golpe, y lo atrapaba.

No podía fingir que no se lo merecería.

El unicornio dio un paso atrás y se alzó. Los ojos de Harry, impotentes, siguieron el rayo de luz de la estrella fugaz que era su cuerno, y luego el movimiento dorado de los cascos cuando giraba y aceleraba hacia el Bosque.

Y luego los otros lo siguieron, en un arranque vertiginoso, como la Vía Láctea bajando y bailando en el Bosque. Harry se llevó una mano a la cara para contener y secar las lágrimas, y sintió el cosquilleo de una lengua cuando los Muchos en su muñeca sacaron la lengua para probar la sal.

— _ Podríamos haberlo mordido y defendido — _ dijo la serpiente.

—No quería que lo hicieras —Harry susurró, y miró a Fawkes y Dobby—. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué decidieron?

Fawkes trinó, un sonido bajo y musical. Dobby traducido. —Los unicornios son inocentes, Harry Potter. Conocen el tacto, el olor, de los inocentes. Así de cerca, podían sentir que no querías dejar morir a su compañero, que hubieras entregado tu vida en su defensa si hubieras podido. Estás perdonado.

Harry cerró los ojos. —Una vez me dijiste que los unicornios estaban atados porque eran demasiado hermosos —dijo.

—Sí, Harry Potter —Harry escuchó el leve impacto de la piel en la piel cuando Dobby asintió con la cabeza, sus orejas cayeron.

—¿Cómo son? —Harry susurró—. ¿O cómo van a ser, cuando sean libres, si son tan hermosos con la red en su lugar?

—Dobby no sabe —dijo el elfo doméstico, y su voz era apagada.

Harry respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Sus lágrimas se habían ido, y eso fue todo para bien. —Necesito romper su red —dijo—. Pero primero necesito romper una red en una escala más pequeña, para practicar, y de alguna manera sé que no va en contra de la voluntad de su propietario —miró a Dobby, y los ojos de Dobby le devolvieron la mirada.

—Dobby —Harry susurró—, ¿te gustaría ser libre? Al menos puedo preguntar.

Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron de par en par hasta que parecieron ocupar toda su cara, y luego hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.  _ Oh, Lucius me hará pagar por esto, pero no pisotearé la voluntad de nadie. No puedo. Le escribiré una carta y le pediré que deje ir a Dobby. Entonces haré lo que pueda. Sin duda tendré que estudiar un poco antes de poder romper su red, especialmente porque dijo una vez que estaba medio raída y no como las redes de otros elfos domésticos, y que habrá diferencias entre su red y la de los unicornios. _

Pero no se sintió intimidado ante la idea de preguntar, o incluso lo que Lucius sin duda pediría a cambio. Sintió una radiante satisfacción, que pareció derramarse hasta que brilló en la oscuridad como un unicornio.

_ Quiero hacer esto. No sé si hay algo que siempre he deseado tanto. _

_ Quiero saber cómo es un unicornio sin su red. _

* * *

¡Harry!

Harry miró ansiosamente, parpadeando, mientras Connor corría hacia él en el Gran Comedor en el desayuno esa mañana. Esta era la mañana en que esperaba la llegada de la carta de Lucius, ya que había enviado su solicitud hace unos días, y cualquier otra cosa inusual que sucediera lo hacía saltar.

No ayudaba, por supuesto, que Draco emitiera un sonido antipático, molesto por la presencia del hermano de Harry, y que los Muchos, que acechaban debajo de la manga de Harry e invisiblemente comieron parte de su desayuno, aprovecharon la oportunidad para hacer comentarios sobre eso. Los Muchos habían decidido que no les gustaba Draco. Harry estaba realmente contento por la red, ahora, ya que evitaba que los Muchos simplemente mordieran a cualquiera que quisieran fuera del Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Qué pasa, Connor? —preguntó Harry, parándose y alejándose unos metros de la mesa para no molestar a Draco.

—Una carta de papá —Connor negó con la cabeza. Harry no entendió la expresión de su rostro. Él sonreía con la boca, pero sus ojos estaban preocupados—. Creo que deberías leerla.

Harry la tomó, con cautela. Decidió que la poción podría haber funcionado, por el simple hecho de que las líneas no se tambaleaban en toda la página, pero no sabía lo que esperaba encontrar.

Fuera lo que fuera, no era lo que James había escrito, ya que Harry sintió una fría conmoción, presionando un tendón contra otro.

> _ Querido Connor: _
> 
> _ Quería que supieras que estoy bien de nuevo. Harry preparó un antídoto para la poción que Snape me dio, y estoy en mi sano juicio. Remus me ha contado sobre las cosas que hice mientras estaba bajo la poción. Estoy terriblemente avergonzado, pero no perderé el tiempo pensando en ello. Si Harry se culpa a sí mismo por no detener a Snape, dile que no lo haga. Sinceramente, creo que no tenía idea de lo que su tutor quería hacer. _
> 
> _ Sin embargo, ha aumentado mi determinación de alejar a Harry de él. Hay otras maneras además de acercarse al Departamento de Familias Mágicas y Servicios Infantiles, maneras que debería haber intentado en primer lugar, dado lo que sé sobre Quejicus. Voy a probarlas. ¿Qué son? Lo sabrás muy pronto, ya que pretendo hacerlas muy, muy públicas. _
> 
> _ Por favor, no le muestres esta carta a Harry. Sólo lo haría infeliz. No quiero hacerlo más infeliz de lo que ya sería. Pero esto debe hacerse. El hombre que haría esto no tiene derecho a estar cerca y en control de mi hijo. _
> 
> _ Tu padre amoroso, _
> 
> _ James. _

Harry levantó la vista de la carta a Connor. —Pero él dijo que no me la mostraras.

Connor se sonrojó, luego se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello. —Sí, bueno —murmuró a sus entrenadores—. Todavía pensé que deberías verla. Te concierne —levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry desafiante, como si creyera que su hermano lo abofetearía por preocuparse por él.

Harry le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Gracias —dijo en voz baja, y le devolvió la carta a Connor. El impacto en él se acercaba rápidamente al pánico, pero no quería que su hermano pensara que había cometido un error al mostrarle la carta. Abrazó a Connor con fuerza y sintió que él se lo devolvía. Los Muchos hicieron un comentario enojado sobre ser empujados que Harry ignoró—. Es bueno saber que tengo al menos una persona de la que puedo depender.

Connor lo abrazó un momento después cuando Harry lo habría dejado ir, luego se giró y corrió de regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor. Encima de él, como si hubiera estado esperando hasta que Connor se hubiera ido para no tener que entregar la carta en presencia de un Gryffindor, Harry vio que Julius se agachaba.

Extendió su brazo en busca del gran búho cornudo, y resueltamente no se tambaleó cuando Julius aterrizó y se aferró con fuerza suficiente como para extraer sangre. De hecho, sostuvo la carta en una garra, presentándosela a Harry. Harry la abrió con la mano que no estaba ocupada con las plumas de la cola del búho.

El mensaje era corto.

> _ Potter: _
> 
> _ Me pides dos favores, uno más de lo que permite la danza-tregua. Yo, por lo tanto, exijo dos favores a cambio, uno de ellos en la danza y el otro fuera de ella. Exijo que se me permita especificar el regalo de invierno que recibo, e insisto en que vengas a una pequeña reunión de brujas y magos Oscuros que pretendo celebrar en la Sala de los Menesteres de Hogwarts en la noche de Halloween. _
> 
> _ Tienes mi permiso para liberar a mi elfo doméstico. _
> 
> _ Lucius Malfoy. _

Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Lucius estaba siendo un bastardo, pisando el borde de la cortesía, pero Harry estaba pidiendo el favor de liberar a Dobby y había hecho lo mismo. Este era el primer paso para ser un verdadero  _ vates _ . Harry podía sentir las espinas del camino cediendo a las rosas por primera vez.

—¿Qué estás  _ haciendo _ ?

Harry se encontró casi sacudido por el equilibrio cuando Draco se apoderó de su hombro. Julius emitió un peligroso silbido y volvió al aire, dando vueltas sobre Draco. Harry pensó por un momento que dejaría caer una bolita, pero o bien recordó que este era el hijo de su amo o que decidió que estaba bajo la dignidad de un búho de tregua. Dio media vuelta y voló por la ventana del Gran Comedor en su lugar, todas sus plumas alborotadas.

Harry tiró y se giró ligeramente, y se liberó del agarre de Draco. —¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó a su mejor amigo, que estaba enrojecido y tenía esa extraña mirada en sus ojos otra vez.

—Tú… simplemente no me gusta que  _ toques _ a otras personas de la misma forma que lo hiciste con Connor, eso es todo —dijo Draco.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y, por instinto, hizo algo que nunca había intentado, forzando y enfocando su vista en un mago como lo haría con una criatura mágica.

Casi se atragantó cuando vio una tenue red plateada que se arrastraba por la cara, los brazos y la cabeza de Draco. Era delicada, y Harry no podía comprender quién la había puesto allí, pero pensó que sabía para qué era. Había causado el extraño comportamiento de Draco últimamente, un comportamiento que se enfocaba en Harry.

¿ _ Podría haber soportado esta red incluso el año pasado, cuando me convenció de que me amaba? _

_ Ese  _ era un pensamiento inquietante, pero Harry lo apartó. Él no tenía derecho a preocuparse por eso. Lo que importaba era liberar a Draco de esa red, y hacerlo lo antes posible.

—Es mi hermano —dijo, más suavemente de lo que Draco esperaba, del parpadeo de sus ojos—. Ahora, vamos, pensé que ibas a decirme qué te interesaba más de las acciones de Julia en Escocia.

Draco se distrajo, platicando alegremente acerca de cómo creía que Julia debía haber venido a Hogwarts después de ser una estudiante y haber hecho algo—fuerte—con respecto a la escuela. Harry se sentó con él otra vez y entornó los ojos. Parecía estar viendo la red alrededor de Draco todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no quería.

_ —¿Por qué te importa? _ —le preguntó los Muchos, las palabras apenas eran más que dardos de la lengua de la pequeña serpiente contra su piel—.  _ Él es sólo una red entre muchas. ¿Qué lo hace tan importante? _

Harry sólo negó con la cabeza.  _ Draco necesita y merece su libertad tanto como cualquier otra persona. Pero va a ser un equilibrio delicado. Si esa red se enfoca en mí, entonces pasar el tiempo con él de la forma que él quiere va a hacer que se profundice aún más. Tendré que tratar de darle su propia vida lo más posible. _

Se encontró casi contento, de una manera feroz, por el descubrimiento. No sólo significaría liberar a Draco antes, sino que le impidió preguntarse qué estaba planeando su padre.


	24. Grita: "¡Devastación!"

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 20: Grita “¡Devastación!”**  

 

Harry estaba desayunando cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Estiró su cuello para ver quién entraría, parpadeando. ¿Las otras escuelas ya habían llegado para el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que todos los demás parecían tan interesados en él, Harry habría pensado que lo sabría con anticipación.

Draco lo golpeó con un dedo. —Harry. Estaba  _ tratando _ de contarte más sobre por qué creo que Julia Malfoy era una Señora Oscura.

—Y estaba diciendo que no podría haber sido así, a menos que en realidad se declarara a la Oscuridad y como una Señora en algún momento u otro —dijo bruscamente Harry, sintiéndose incluso más curioso al ver dos figuras vestidas con túnicas, ambas brujas, caminando a través de las puertas—. Sólo porque tenga un cierto tipo de poder y un cierto tipo de disposición no significa que realmente haya hecho lo que crees que hizo.

—¿Por qué no se  _ declararía _ a sí misma como Señora? —Draco sonaba malhumorado. No pareció prestar atención a las dos mujeres que caminaban rápidamente hacia la mesa principal, pero entonces, pensó Harry, no lo haría. Estaba cada vez más convencido de que la red de Draco tenía algo que ver con esta poción, aunque sólo Merlín sabía cómo; Draco todavía no dejaba que Harry mirara el libro del que decía haber obtenido la receta de la poción.

—No lo sé, Draco —dijo Harry, y luego parpadeó cuando las dos brujas se acercaron lo suficiente para ser reconocidas. Una parecía vagamente familiar, pero no pudo ubicarla hasta que miró a la otra. A pesar de que ahora tenía el pelo lacio y café como un ratón, todavía llevaba la misma cara que tenía para visitarlo en Lux Aeterna.  _ Nymphadora Tonks. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? _

—¿Qué hace mi prima aquí? —Draco preguntó entonces, aparentemente notándola por primera vez.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se levantó, tratando de decidir qué hacer. La segunda mujer era la Auror Mallory, la bella pero severa bruja que había conocido en el Ministerio justo después de alejarse de Fudge. Sin embargo, vaciló cuando se levantó, sin saber cuál sería el mejor curso.

Las dos Aurores se detuvieron frente a la mesa principal. Con una voz clara y resonante, Auror Mallory pronunció: —¿Director Dumbledore, si podemos tener un momento de su tiempo?

—Un momento y más que eso, queridas damas —dijo Dumbledore, inclinando la cabeza. Sin embargo, Harry podía ver la cautela en su rostro, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo; a menudo había puesto tal expresión alrededor de Harry. Él tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando. De alguna manera, supuso Harry, eso estaba bien. Significaba que esto no podía ser una trama de Dumbledore. Por otro lado, Harry tenía que mirar con incertidumbre lo que vendría después, y  _ odiaba _ la incertidumbre y el cambio repentino.

—Gracias —la Auror Mallory se inclinó ante él, y pareció empujar a Tonks con un codo en el camino hacia abajo, de modo que la mujer más joven se sorprendió e hizo una reverencia unos momentos después de ella. Luego sacó un rollo de su manga—. Perdón por hacer esto tan públicamente —agregó, Harry no sabía a quién—, pero Madame Bones sintió que era lo mejor, dado lo que hemos aprendido sobre este hombre en las últimas horas.

Harry sintió que su corazón se sacudía, y luego a una velocidad a tal punto que se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Draco tomó su mano, diciendo algo que Harry no podía escuchar por los latidos de su corazón. Millicent estaba agarrándolo por los hombros, como lo había hecho después de que Regulus fuera repentinamente arrancado de su cabeza, instándolo a que volviera a sentarse.

Por alguna razón, a pesar de que no podía escuchar sus palabras tranquilizadoras, podía escuchar a la Auror perfectamente cuando ella comenzaba a leer.

—Hemos venido, bajo la sanción de Madame Amelia Bones, Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, para arrestar al Profesor Severus Snape acusado de administrarle una poción de locura a James Potter —Mallory tuvo que levantar un poco la voz cuando la charla de entusiasmo los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse de las mesas—, y una poción con efectos secundarios desconocidos para el Ministro Fudge. No registró la creación de estas pociones con el Ministerio, y en al menos un caso no envió el antídoto por su cuenta. James Potter y el Ministro Fudge han presentado cargos —la Auror cerró el pergamino con un movimiento de su brazo y se giró para mirar a Snape.

Harry se alegraba de no haber comido demasiado, o habría tenido la tentación de vomitar todo de nuevo. Comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todavía lo había tomado por sorpresa, y estaba jadeando y ahogando e intentando no sentirse abrumado por eso.

_ James sabe que tratar de removerme de la custodia de Snape no funciona. Entonces él me está quitando a Snape. _

Snape se levantó, su rostro pálido pero sereno. —Protestaré por estos cargos —dijo—. James Potter es un conocido rival mío desde nuestros días aquí en Hogwarts. Diría cualquier cosa que él pensara que podría desacreditarme. Y el Ministro recientemente secuestró a mi pupilo. No es sorprendente que presenten estos cargos.

—Tenemos suficientes pruebas para arrestarlo, señor —dijo Mallory con firmeza—. Hubo testigos presenciales del estado de Potter, en la forma de él mismo, Remus Lupin y Madame Hellebore Shiverwood. El Ministro y Augustus Starrise están listos para testificar que usted le dio al Ministro una poción inusual el día que lo visitó, en el equinoccio de otoño. Y tenemos pruebas de lo que la poción de la locura fue suministrada a través de cartas, según su pupilo, Harry Potter —se giró y miró tranquilamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry sintió que su enfermedad aumentaba. Le había escrito una nota a Remus junto con el antídoto, explicando sus usos y por qué creía que contrarrestaría la poción de locura que James había tomado. Y había incluido una línea sobre preparar el antídoto porque creía que Snape nunca prepararía uno.

La mirada de traición en la cara de Snape fue terrible. Harry se estremeció e intentó no huir del Gran Comedor. Todavía había cosas que tenía que hacer. Su guardián podría odiarlo en este momento, pero eso no significaba que Harry pudiera renunciar a tratar de salvarlo.

—Siéntate antes de que caigas —silbó Millicent en su oído, y presionó firmemente en sus hombros.

—No, demonios —le gruñó Harry, haciéndola retroceder asustada, y apartó su mano del apretado agarre de Draco. Se deslizó alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigió hacia las Aurores, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Tal vez era un cobarde, pero mantuvo su mirada en las mujeres en lugar de en Snape.

Sintió una mano rozar su hombro, brevemente, mientras se abría paso más allá de la mesa de Hufflepuff, y miró hacia atrás para ver a Justin frunciéndole el ceño preocupado. La cara de Zacharias era tan inexpresiva como la mayoría de las veces, pero alzó las cejas cuando vio que Harry miraba hacia él y murmuró: —Buena suerte.

Harry volvió la cabeza y, como por destino, se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. Connor pareció herido, pero asintió con firmeza. Harry se relajó un poco. Al menos, Connor no estaba desgarrado, creyendo que debería apoyar a James en esto, esta idea locamente estúpida.

_ Esta idea completamente _ legal.  _ Snape realmente hizo todo lo que dijeron que hizo _ .

Eso fue lo que hizo sudar a Harry cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a las dos Aurores y se inclinó ante ellas. Tonks lo había visto venir, su cara cada vez más infeliz. La Auror Mallory miraba a Snape como si esperara que él sacara su varita y la atacara, su postura era firme y lista. Harry no esperaba lo que sucedería si Snape lo intentaba. Por el poder que podía sentir zumbando bajo la piel de la Auror Mallory, ella no era mucho más débil que Snape, y había tenido entrenamiento que podría marcar la diferencia. Si ella obligaba a Snape a recurrir a las Artes Oscuras para derrotarla, eso sólo les daría otra razón para arrestarlo.

—Aurores —dijo.

Mallory lo miró y parpadeó. —Potter —dijo ella—. ¿Es algo importante?

—Sólo me gustaría decir que creo lo que dice mi profesor —dijo Harry—. Mi padre ha estado tratando de atacarlo por un tiempo —podía mostrarles las copias de las cartas burlonas que James había enviado, si eso ayudaría.  _ Si evita que le succionen la magia  a Snape, o lo que sea que estén haciendo en lugar de enviar prisioneros a Azkaban—. _ Y al Ministro no le gusta y no confía en él. Puedo proporcionarle pruebas de todo eso.

—¿Se volvería contra su propia evidencia escrita? —preguntó Mallory, su rostro escéptico.

—No me di cuenta que iba a convertirse en pruebas de  _ algo _ , o nunca habría escrito lo que hice —dijo Harry.

Sabía que había dicho algo mal cuando vio la forma brusca en que la cara de la Auror se tensaba. Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Su lealtad es encomiable, señor Potter, pero fuera de lugar en este caso. Él  _ hizo _ las cosas de las que se le acusa. Las motivaciones detrás de las acusaciones pueden no ser puras, Merlin sabe que yo he visto esto lo suficiente en mi propia línea de trabajo, pero eso no excusa sus crímenes, que tampoco creo que hayan sido cometidos por ninguna motivación pura —ella le devolvió la mirada a Snape, quien se había movido como si fuera a sacar su varita de su manga. Su voz se redujo a un gruñido—. Lo mejor que puede aconsejarle que haga ahora es venir tranquilo.

—¿Y cómo van a castigarlo? —Harry lo intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero no pudo mantener la tensión de su voz.

Mallory parpadeó. —¿Por qué…? Aún no lo haremos, hasta después de que haya tenido un juicio y el Wizengamot lo haya declarado culpable —dijo—. En un caso como este, no podemos tener nada menos que el Wizengamot al completo juzgándolo —su rostro se suavizó—. Puedo prometerle, señor Potter, que tenemos la intención de cumplir con las reglas de la ley.  _ Todas _ ellas. Sin castigo ni palizas antes del juicio, sin importar lo que haya escuchado. Las cosas fueron así en la Primera Guerra, se lo concederé, pero el Auror Scrimgeour eliminó todo eso. Sería mi trabajo intentar hacer algo para herir a un prisionero antes de su juicio, sin importar lo que él me haya hecho o si realmente creí que era culpable o no.

—¿Pero y los Sabuesos del Ministro? —Harry exigió—. ¿Pueden garantizar que no tratarán de alcanzarlo y silenciarlo?

—Haré un juramento de que no lo harán —Mallory miró pensativamente a Snape—. No sé exactamente si está más amenazado o si es más amenazador, pero, en nombre de Merlín y el nombre de mi magia, llegará a su juicio con vida. Nada que los Sabuesos o el Ministro puedan intentar antes lo tocará, yo lo aseguro.

Harry sintió el juramento establecerse a su alrededor, y supo que era todo lo que iba a obtener de la Auror. Ella ya le había dado mucho más de lo que debía, probablemente por lástima por el niño cuyo tutor podía ser tan engañoso. Él asintió, una vez. —Gracias —dijo.

—¿Ha decidido ya, Profesor Snape? —la voz de Mallory estaba en calma, pero su varita apuntaba a Snape ahora—.  ¿Se va a resistir a nosotros, lo que agregará un cargo extra a su archivo, o vendrá en silencio?

Snape gruñó, un sonido bajo, pero para alivio de Harry, no estalló en una de las rabias que habían marcado los últimos días. Sacó su varita de su manga y la colocó, con gran dignidad, sobre la mesa, luego se volvió y juntó las manos detrás de su espalda. Mallory comenzó a susurrar con prontitud hechizos que Harry pensó que estaban destinados a confinar la magia y el cuerpo de Snape.

Aprovechó la oportunidad de volverse hacia Tonks. Ella lo miró, con cara más infeliz que nunca. —Tonks —susurró—. ¿Puedes hablar con Scrimgeour cuando vuelvas al Ministerio? Dile que creo que la principal motivación para arrestar a Snape fue el odio y la ira, y no la justicia.

Tonks cerró los ojos. —Harry…

Harry sabía que le estaba pidiendo mucho a ella. Podría hacerla despedir, y ni siquiera eran aliados realmente formales. Pero siguió preguntando, de todos modos, con su silencio, y cuando Mallory terminó el hechizo final, Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

Harry le apretó la mano con fuerza, luego se apartó del camino y observó con resignación cómo Mallory guiaba a Snape desde la mesa principal. Tonks se puso en su lugar en el lado derecho de él, y lo llevaron hacia las puertas. Harry encontró valor antes de que llegaran tan lejos, y levantó la cabeza, encontrando la ardiente mirada negra que sabía que lo estaría esperando.

Lo penetró y lo desgarró, pero Harry la soportó. Había vivido esta pesadilla de perder padres y mentores antes. Podría vivirla de nuevo. Dejó que Snape viera lo que creía que debería ver allí, y vio cómo la ira se convertía en confusión. Entonces el momento había terminado, y las dos Aurores estaban guiando a Snape lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiera voltear la cabeza para mirar a Harry sin ser obvio. Él no haría eso, Harry lo sabía. La única cosa que Snape odiaba era ser obvio, dejando que sus enemigos vieran cómo lo habían lastimado.

Harry observó a los Aurores salir del Gran Comedor. Para él, se sentía como si caminaran en silencio, a pesar de que el rugido a su alrededor rivalizaba con el océano en la playa en el solsticio de verano. Se volvió sólo cuando escuchó que el Director se ponía de pie y pedía silencio, una reprimenda con un borde de compulsión. Harry se sacudió la compulsión, y escuchó a los Muchos lanzar un siseo enojado en su brazo.

—Estudiantes, estudiantes —llamó Dumbledore, su voz dulce con tristeza—. Obviamente, este es un día triste, y  _ deberíamos _ estar tristes por la pérdida de un maestro del calibre del profesor Snape —Harry escuchó bufidos, nadie podría haber sofocado la explosión de cada mesa, excepto la de Slytherin; Snape no había sido más que un severo maestro de las otras tres Casas—. Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna duda de que él volverá a estar entre nosotros en breve. Mientras tanto, daré sus clases de Pociones, teniendo un poco de conocimiento sobre el tema —sonrió suavemente, mientras el zumbido de desprecio y risa se convertía en un sonido de emoción—. ¿Espero que nadie se opondrá a eso?

Los sentimientos que volvieron a él le parecieron a Harry más como “¡ _ Diablos _ , no!” Él negó con la cabeza, una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Snape nunca había sido popular, y luego a veces se había preguntado en voz alta por qué más estudiantes no lo respetaban. Harry sabía que era imposible, incluso inútil, tratar de explicárselo.

—Entonces declaro canceladas todas las clases de Pociones para hoy, para tener un día para aprender el horario y repasar los planes de las lecciones del Profesor Snape —dijo Dumbledore, y hubo una serie de gritos de agradecimiento. En un tono más suave, agregó—: Por favor, vuelva a sentarse, señor Potter.

Harry se giró y miró a Dumbledore. Sus ojos eran brillantes, confiados. Nunca se había parecido más al general de la Luz a quien Lily le había enseñado a Harry a reverenciar. —Lo recuperaremos —le aseguró Dumbledore.

Harry bajó la cabeza, sin mirar a los otros profesores, y luego corrió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Con Pociones cancelada, no tenía clases durante unas horas, y quería considerar lo que iba a hacer antes de hacerlo.

Por supuesto, él ya tenía la idea de un plan, pero sería muy costoso y resolvería sólo la mitad del problema. Encontraría uno mejor si pudiera.

En la mesa de Slytherin, aceptó palmaditas en el hombro de Millicent, palabras tranquilizadoras de Pansy, los ruidos de simpatía de Blaise y Vince—Snape era al menos su Jefe de Casa, si no era nada más para ellos, y un abrazo inesperadamente rápido y apretado de Draco, que no lo dejó ir hasta que Harry le dijo, con delicadeza, que realmente necesitaba ir a la torre de Gryffindor para ver a su hermano. Entonces él no protestó, y Harry se sintió más agradecido por eso que cualquier cosa desde que los Aurores se llevaron a Snape.

_ Se llevaron a Snape. _

_ Bueno, tendré que traerlo de vuelta, entonces. _

* * *

Harry afortunadamente—porque no sabía la última contraseña de Gryffindor—llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda al mismo tiempo que Ron, Connor y Hermione. Hermione echó un vistazo a la cara de Harry y tiró del brazo de Ron, lo que le hizo retroceder. Ron parpadeó hacia ella, miró hacia adelante, vio a Harry esperando, parpadeó un poco más, y luego asintió bruscamente, su cara roja. Él y Hermione se quedaron atrás, mientras que Connor se acercaba a encontrarse solo con Harry.

—Lo juro, no sabía que papá iba a hacer algo así —jadeó Connor desesperado, deteniéndose a solo unos metros de él.

Harry abrazó a su hermano, sorprendiendo incluso a sí mismo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba tocar a alguien en ese momento. Tal vez fue porque su mente estaba zumbando, apenas parecía estar contenida en su cráneo. —Lo sé, lo sé  — susurró, mientras los brazos de Connor subían y se apretaban a su alrededor—. Sé que me lo hubieras dicho si lo hubieras hecho, al igual que me mostraste su carta. Y, bueno, tampoco lo sabía. Pensé que iba a hacer, algo más. — _ Y ahora voy a hacer otra cosa _ . Harry respiró profundamente por la nariz—. Vine a advertirte. Realmente amo a papá, ¿de acuerdo? Y a ti. Y hasta a mamá —el hecho de que no quisiera tener más contacto con alguien no significaba que dejara de quererlos, había descubierto Harry. El amor no era tan fácil de controlar—. Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a Snape, sin embargo. Y esto es lo único que se me ocurre hacer. Si funciona bien, ni siquiera dejará una marca. Si no lo hace, entonces, bueno, sólo recuerda que te amo. De verdad.

—¿Harry? —los brazos de Connor se tensaron abruptamente a su alrededor—. ¿Vas a hacer algo para hacerte daño?

—Mentalmente —dijo Harry, sorprendido.  _ ¿Cree que me suicidaría o amenazaría con hacerlo? Por supuesto que no. Hay muchas personas a las que puedo beneficiar permaneciendo con vida _ — _.  _ No físicamente.

—Entonces todavía no quiero que lo hagas.

—Tengo que —suavemente, Harry se desenredó de los brazos de Connor—. Tengo que hacer lo que pueda para proteger a Snape.

—Tal vez yo quiero protegerte, para variar —Connor se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Y no quiero que hagas esto si te lastima de alguna manera.

—Tengo que hacer algo, Connor —señaló Harry—. Los Aurores ya vinieron y arrestaron a Snape. Ya ha comenzado.

—Déjalo salir solo —siseó Connor, y Harry se sorprendió al ver la malicia en sus ojos—. Maldita sea, Harry, sé que sientes que le debes, incluso puedes amarlo también, pero ¿no se trajo esto a sí mismo? Déjalo lidiar con las consecuencias por sí mismo. ¿Por qué deberías sacrificarte a ti mismo _de_ _nuevo_ sólo para defenderlo?

—Porque un sacrificio voluntario es diferente de uno involuntario —Harry le apretó el brazo—. Y tengo que protegerlo de esto tanto como pueda.

—Perdonas demasiado —continuó Connor, los ojos color avellana brillando con la obstinación de Gryffindor que tanto problema había causado el año pasado. Harry esperaba que no causara mucho ahora. Connor parecía perfectamente capaz de abordarlo y mantenerlo en el suelo para mantenerlo aquí—. Tarde o temprano, Harry, la gente tiene que crecer. Yo  _ tuve _ que hacerlo. Snape es un adulto. ¿Por qué  _ él _ no lo hace?

Harry suspiró. —Hay un límite en lo que puedo hacer para ayudarlo, eso es seguro, pero nunca me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si no lo intento. Fui parcialmente quien lo metió en esto, al escribir una carta con el antídoto y enviársela a Remus.

—Tuviste que hacerlo —dijo Connor con firmeza—. O Remus no habría sabido de qué se trataba o de quién era.

—Sí, lo habría hecho. La mandé con Hedwig… —Harry negó con la cabeza y se retractó de la discusión—. No importa. Voy a hacer esto, y sólo quería advertirte, por si acaso no funciona como creo que debería —le dio un apretón más al hombro de su hermano, y luego retrocedió y se escabulló, su mano se metió en su manga mientras avanzaba. Un apretón al amuleto en forma de pluma que esperaba allí, y cierta persona sabría que tenía una historia para ella.

—¡Harry! —Connor gritó detrás de él, pero Harry con calma lanzó un Encantamiento de Desilusión sin varita sobre sí mismo para que su hermano no pudiera seguirlo, y se dirigió a la lechucería, el lugar donde él y Skeeter habían acordado encontrarse.

* * *

—Será mejor que sea bueno, Potter —la voz de Skeeter llegó a través de una ventana de la lechucería.

Sobresaltado, Harry miró por la ventana y la vio montada en una escoba, sus rígidos rizos rubios se balanceaban antinaturalmente en el viento, todo su cuerpo se veía terriblemente incómodo cuando se amontonaba en la escoba. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras le hacía señas para que entrara por la ventana. Sabía que había barreras que impedían que cualquier persona hostil atacara la escuela en una escoba, pero evidentemente las barreras no consideraban a Skeeter hostil.

_ También podrían haberlo hecho, si este golpe realmente aterriza. _

—Estaba a punto de comenzar una historia sobre el arresto de tu tutor —se quejó Skeeter, mientras se trasladaba torpemente desde la escoba a través de la ventana. Harry se mordió el labio y resueltamente no se rio cuando estuvo a punto de caer sobre un montón de plumas y lechuzas. Skeeter se quitó el vestido y se volvió hacia él—. Ahora Honeywhistle publicará una primero. Últimamente está pegada al lado del Ministro.

—Creo que esto debería cumplir con tus dos personajes: la heroína buscadora de la verdad y la traficante de chismes —dijo Harry, volviéndose sobrio cuando pensó en lo que iba a suceder—. Tengo una historia para ti que está relacionada con el arresto de mi tutor. Y también con mi padre de sangre.

Ignoró la prisa en sus oídos. Sí, él había querido mantener esto en privado. Sí, nunca había querido mostrarle ninguna parte al mundo mágico, porque ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Le concernía a su familia y a nadie más, sin importar lo que dijeran Draco y Snape.

_ Y seguirá siendo importante solo para mi familia y nadie más, si papá hace lo que se supone que debe hacer. _

—¿De verdad? —los ojos de Skeeter brillaron mientras agitaba su varita y conjuraba una silla para sentarse. Ella sacó su pluma y un pergamino de pergamino, y enfocó una aguda mirada en él—. Estoy esperando.

Harry había pensado cuidadosamente acerca de cómo expresar esto, no el artículo en sí, sino cuánto le diría a Skeeter. Él la miró con calma y dijo: —No sé cuánto sabes sobre mi vida hogareña con mis padres.

—No mucho —dijo Skeeter—. Quiero decir, sé de la investigación de los Aurores sobre tus padres el año pasado. Algo extraño acerca de eso, ¿no? Estaban bajo magia Oscura o algo así —ella ladeó la cabeza—. Eso fue cuando me interesaba más escribir sobre el Chico-Que-Vivió. Sin embargo, puedo encontrar mis notas.

Harry sonrió sombríamente. —Tus notas no te informarán sobre esto —su propia voz en sus oídos sonaba delgada y ventosa. Él controló el impulso de simplemente colapsar, o de enroscarse alrededor del secreto y esconderlo para siempre. Él no tenía derecho a ser tan egoísta. Snape podría necesitar esto.

_ Y es lo único que puede convencer a papá de que retroceda, retire los cargos y se quede atrás. _

—Mi padre pasó casi todo su tiempo con mi hermano cuando éramos niños —comenzó Harry con cuidado.  _ Deja a Lily fuera de eso. Deja tu entrenamiento fuera de esto. Sólo quieres lo que amenazará a James _ —. Lo apreciaba más, se reía con él más, lo amaba más. ¿El incidente de la magia Oscura el año pasado? Él fue capaz de olvidarse de mí bajo la persuasión de un simple hechizo —Harry levantó una ceja, se obligó a adoptar una expresión cínica y burlona, y se rio entre dientes—. ¿Cuán amoroso es un padre que puede olvidar a su hijo así?

La pluma de Skeeter estaba acelerando sobre su pergamino. Eso fue todo, se dijo Harry. Él  _ no _ estaba a punto de desmayarse. Tenía que ser fuerte. La gente fuerte no se desmayaba.

—¿Por qué amaba a tu hermano más? —ella preguntó, mirándolo.

Harry bufó. —¿Tienes que preguntar? Connor es el Chico-Que-Vivió —vio que la chispa se reflejaba en sus ojos, y supo que ella creería lo que sea que siguiera de aquí en adelante. Habían vinculado su nombre al de su hermano en el primer artículo contra Fudge como cuestión de política, pero Connor todavía tenía la fama más grande, la reputación más grande. Skeeter estaría interesada y creería una historia de celos entre hermanos y rivalidad.  _ Perdóname, Connor. Nuestra relación ha mejorado sin reconocimiento en los últimos meses. Pero esto es sobre James cuando todavía éramos niños _ — _. _ Y… —se detuvo a propósito, pintó una expresión pensativa en su rostro y vio que la tenía. Rita se inclinó hacia adelante, su pluma rozó el borde de sus dientes.

— ¿Qué? —ella instó.

Harry bajó los ojos como avergonzado. En verdad, se estaba forzando a sí mismo a considerar estos incidentes como si le hubieran sucedido a otra persona. Era la única manera de controlar el impulso de enrollarse en una pelota pequeña apretada y no decirle a nadie más, nunca. ¿Por qué les  _ importaría _ ? No era importante, no podría ser importante. James y Lily no eran criminales. Eran padres que habían hecho lo mejor que podían, tratando de criar a un bebé que era el blanco de la ira de Voldemort—por lo que todos sabían—y un hijo con una magia demasiado poderosa para su propio bien o el de los demás. No merecían ser arrestados o castigados. Habían cometido errores, y todos hacían eso.

Pero dio un paso más y más y más allá, se dijo a sí mismo que esta verdad no tenía que salir a la luz si James sólo hiciera lo que se suponía que debía hacer, y dijo: —Y me tenía miedo —flexionó una mano y dejó que una pequeña bola de luz apareciera frente a él, flotando y luego parpadeando. No era gran cosa, pero lo había hecho sin una varita mágica y sin una palabra. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Skeeter—. Tú estabas allí, dijiste, cuando ataqué al Ministro y a Umbridge.

Skeeter asintió.

Harry suspiró. —Entonces, tenía el potencial para la magia de esa manera cuando era un niño pequeño, y mi padre me tenía miedo. Así que se mantuvo alejado de mí —él se rio un poco—. Uno pensaría que hubiera querido hacerse mi amigo, hacerme amarlo, para que yo nunca lo fuera a lastimar, pero esa no fue la forma en que funcionó.

Contuvo la asombrosa ola de amargura que se elevaba de su vientre, y se preguntó acerca de esos impulsos contradictorios. Parte de él, al parecer, quería decir la verdad. Harry bufó.  _ ¿Por qué? ¿Para obtener simpatía? Debilidad, Potter. _

Skeeter garabateó laboriosamente, y luego levantó la vista. Para sorpresa de Harry, parecía vacilante. Ella se mordió el labio con prominentes dientes delanteros por un momento. Harry se quedó quieto, preguntándose qué diablos  _ Skeeter _ estaría nerviosa por preguntar.

Él entendió cuando ella susurró: —¿Te abusó?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —¡No, por supuesto que no! Él nunca me tocó —hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba  _ eso _ , y agregó—: Excepto en la forma en que un padre debe tocar a un niño.

Skeeter siguió mirándolo. Entonces ella dijo, en la voz de alguien tratando de ser reconfortante cuando no sabía cómo, —Esa no es la única forma de abuso.

_ Oh. Oh, joder Tengo que sacarla de esta pista. Sólo quiero amenazar a James con mostrar que él no es un padre modelo. No quiero darle ni siquiera la idea de que algo como el abuso ocurrió en casa, o realmente podría ser arrestado, y mamá, también. No, no, nunca. No puedo hacer eso. No puedo separarlos y dejarlos sangrando en público así. Ya está hecho, se acabó, nunca tiene que volver a aparecer. _

—Simplemente se mantuvo alejado de mí —dijo Harry, y dejó que un tono petulante y quejumbroso se deslizara en su voz—. Yo era un juguete para él, alguien con quien podía jugar cuando Connor estaba ocupado o dormido. Y a alguien le tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero trató de ocultar eso —suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia la pared—. ¿Sabes por qué está tratando de alejarme de Snape?

—¿Por qué? —Skeeter aún parecía un poco preocupada, pero aprovechó la nueva distracción con gratitud.

—Porque él y Snape tenían una rivalidad en Hogwarts —Harry dio un gran suspiro y enterró su cabeza en sus manos—. Ambos son  _ niños _ . Snape lo ataca por la misma razón, pero al menos, con Snape, se espera, ya sabes, ya tiene una mala reputación como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y como maestro, los estudiantes lo odian. Uno pensaría que mi padre sería el mejor hombre, pero  _ no _ . Sólo  _ tiene _ que tratar de tomar un hijo del que nunca se preocupó cuando estábamos lejos de Snape, porque es Snape quien me tiene a mí. Y mi padre se supone que es este glorioso mago sangrepura y ex Auror —Harry sacudió su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás y adelante, el pelo crujiendo—. Uno pensaría que él sería el mejor hombre.

Miró entre sus dedos para ver cómo Skeeter estaba tomando esto, y vio la expresión de éxtasis en su rostro mientras escribía. Él se relajó. A pesar de su determinación de hacer que la gente la admirara, Skeeter era una traficante de chismes en el fondo. Poco le agradaría a ella más que derribar a alguien a quien muchos Aurores y gente del Ministerio todavía admiraban años después de haber dejado su puesto.

—Maravilloso —dijo Skeeter por fin, mirando hacia arriba—. Puedo hacer mucho sólo con esto. El artículo debería salir en unos días-

—No —interrumpió Harry.

Skeeter le frunció el ceño. —Nuestro acuerdo-

—Sé cuál es nuestro trato —dijo Harry—. Pero esto es diferente. Puedo darte muchas otras historias. Pero esta es personal. Privada. Especial. Sólo accedí a darla porque James no se da por vencido. Quiero usar esto para chantajearlo en su lugar. Si él no deja caer las acusaciones contra Snape, entonces… —las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta, pero él las forzó a salir—. Entonces puedes publicarla.

Skeeter vaciló, tambaleándose. Harry la miró fríamente. Él la entendió. Quería que el artículo se publicara y la gente lo comprara, lo leyera, admirara sus palabras en susurros, James sangrando por el látigo de un ataque que nunca vio venir.

Por otro lado, ella también quería la  _ anticipación _ . Y quería involucrarse en intrigas en este nivel de poder, para conocer cosas que otras personas no sabían, y también para difundirlas en el momento en que lo sabía. Ella quería tener poder sobre otra persona. Tenía un poder arriesgado en este momento, dictado no sólo por los artículos que podía publicar, sino por el interés público, y su competencia con Melinda Honeywhistle y otras personas, y cuánto duraría el escándalo. Harry le estaba ofreciendo algo más, algo más político por naturaleza: la oportunidad de correr antes, no detrás, de los eventos.

Además, debía saber que si publicaba este artículo cuando él no lo quería, era la última historia que obtendría de él.

Harry sintió casi como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza cuando los ojos de Skeeter se alzaron a su rostro y ella asintió. Habría buscado en uno de los libros de registro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero realmente no lo había necesitado. Él ya sabía, por instinto, que Rita Skeeter había sido una Slytherin.

—¿Al menos puedo escribir el artículo y enviárselo? —ella preguntó, su voz lastimera.

Harry arqueó una ceja. —Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando no se escape, ni siquiera accidentalmente, a cualquier otra persona.

—No —dijo Skeeter, su voz un profundo ronroneo—. Por supuesto que no.

—Envíalo con esta carta —le dijo Harry, y sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo trasero—. Explica todo en los términos más simples. Retira los cargos, o se mancha en las primeras páginas del mundo mágico —pel se detuvo y la miró con severidad—. Tiene una semana para retirar los cargos. Si el artículo aparece antes, me enojaré  _ mucho _ , Rita —siseó a los Muchos, y la pequeña serpiente asomó la cabeza por debajo de su manga y le gruñó.

La cara de Skeeter palideció. —Eso es-

—Una cobra de una colmena sudafricana. Sí —Harry acarició el cuello de los Muchos y dejó que la lengua le hiciera cosquillas en la mano. Hizo su voz alegre—. ¿Sabías que si uno de ellos escupe en tus ojos, te ciega y no hay cura para esa condición?

Skeeter dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. —Realmente, no hay necesidad de amenazarme, Potter —murmuró mientras se levantaba—. Quiero mantener este secreto por ahora tanto como tú.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sólo estoy asegurándome —él le entregó la carta a James, luego la vio subir a la escoba y acomodarse de nuevo. Ella le dirigió una mirada larga y lenta que combinaba muchas cosas. Harry vio algo de miedo y respeto allí, sin embargo, y había alegría.

—Hasta luego, Potter —dijo, y luego empujó la escoba fuera de la ventana de la lechucería.

Harry cerró los ojos y se detuvo por un largo tiempo. Sólo podía esperar que James tuviera sentido y no permitiera que él y su familia fueran arrastrados gritando a los ojos del público. Por supuesto, no entrado en razón antes, pero, por otro lado, no había enfrentado una amenaza tan grave. Harry tenía la intención de hacerle retroceder o sangrar en público, uno o el otro.

Y si él también sangraba, al menos había elegido hacerlo.

Él abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.  _ He hecho todo lo posible por el momento, especialmente porque los cargos eran ciertos. Voy a esperar y ver si Scrimgeour no puede hacer algo con el Ministro antes de avanzar en ese frente. _

Y si no se apuraba, llegaría tarde a Encantamientos, de todos modos. 


	25. Sé un Slytherin

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 21: Sé un Slytherin**  

Rufus estaba contento de haber terminado su té de la mañana antes de que las Aurores Tonks y Mallory regresaran de Hogwarts con Snape. Le dio algo de tiempo para recostarse, aliviar sus nervios y considerar qué iba a hacer exactamente.

Amelia había intentado fingir que esto era sólo otro arresto ordinario. No era así, no cuando el propio Ministro presentó los cargos contra el prisionero. No podría ser, no cuando los cargos fueron archivados en concierto con una serie diferente de cargos por un hombre que tenía razones para odiar al prisionero. Llegó justo después de que el propio Ministro fuera acusado de secuestrar al niño en el corazón de esta tormenta. Y el prisionero era el guardián de un niño con el poder de un Señor, que podría hacer la vida muy difícil para el Ministerio si decidiera ir por el camino equivocado.

Era todo, pensó Rufus mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té, bastante complicado. _Qué buena suerte para Amelia que actualmente soy el Jefe de Aurores, y conozco a Potter, y conozco todas estas complejidades._

Dejó la taza de té a un lado y estudió los papeles despatarrados por todo su escritorio. Había descubierto suficiente información para acercarlo a su objetivo final. Aunque tenía la intención de esperar. Una gran parte de cualquier estrategia era el tiempo. No podía simplemente acusar al Ministro de las cosas que los documentos demostraban que él había hecho, de hecho. Tendría que pasar por un proceso legal cuidadoso, y tenía que elegir cuándo era mejor comenzar y finalizar el proceso.

 _Pero, de nuevo,_ pensó, levantando los ojos hacia su puerta cuando escuchó pasos golpear entre los escritorios afuera, _a veces las circunstancias a mí alrededor cambian, y no me dan la oportunidad._

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Rufus rodó sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza hacia el joven Percy, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, copiando uno de los papeles menos importantes. Percy saltó, como si encontrara el gesto de su superior más sorprendente que el ruido, y luego se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Rufus lo miró a la espalda, pensativo. Percy ya no decía mucho, sólo copiaba y escuchaba y se ponía cada vez más pálido cada día. Rufus se preguntó si se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo, y que el principal objetivo de Rufus al tomarlo bajo su ala _no_ era controlar a uno de los espías de Dumbledore. Probablemente no, sin embargo. Percy todavía estaba demasiado atrapado en el drama percibido de haber traicionado a su familia al rechazar la posición que su padre había asegurado para él.

Tonks corrió a través de la puerta en el momento en que se abrió, casi aplastando a Percy contra la pared. Un momento después, ella midió su longitud completa en el piso frente al escritorio de Rufus. Él sólo levantó una ceja y esperó a que ella hablara. La chica era una buena Auror. Él la defendería ante cualquiera que preguntara. Al menos no intentaba mascullar sin levantar la cara, tal como lo habría hecho alguien más avergonzado por su propia torpeza.

—Señor —Tonks se quedó sin aliento—, hablé con Harry, quiero decir, con Potter, cuando Mallory y yo fuimos a la escuela para arrestar al Profesor Snape. Quería que hablara con usted y ver si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su guardián.

Rufus parpadeó una vez, dos veces, luego negó con la cabeza. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien con el poder de un Señor le _preguntara_ en lugar de exigir. Dumbledore ya habría estado aquí, intentando convencer al Ministro de quitar los cargos, si fuera alguien que verdaderamente le importaba. Otros Señores con los que Rufus estaba familiarizado, pasados y futuros, no habrían tenido reparos en intentar derrumbar al Ministerio. Potter aún preguntaba.

_O confió en mí para manejarlo._

Rufus pateó la peculiar sensación de calor que se elevaba en su pecho. No podía permitirse ser _tan_ partidista. Le gustaba el chico, sí, pero su Ministerio era lo primero. Si el chico había estado haciendo acusaciones contra Cornelius sin mérito, entonces Rufus habría ido tras él con la misma facilidad por haber hecho perder el tiempo de un Auror. Era bueno que hubiera suciedad en Cornelius, y que hasta el momento Potter parecía entender que no podía simplemente entrar y hacerse cargo del Ministerio.

—De hecho lo haré —dijo, y vio la cara de Tonks relajada. _Hmmm—_. Auror Tonks —añadió, mientras ella se ponía de pie otra vez y se quitaba el polvo de su túnica.

—¿Sí, señor? —ella lo miró. Su cabello castaño ya se estaba poniendo verde, un color mucho más alegre.

—Espero que recuerde —dijo suavemente Rufus—, que nuestras lealtades son siempre entre nosotros y el cumplimiento de la ley en primer lugar, por encima de cualquier lealtad personal que podamos tener.

Tonks rápidamente se sonrojó, incluso puso las mejillas más grandes para ruborizarse. —Sí, señor —dijo ella con más humildad—. Simplemente… bueno, conocí al chico durante el verano, cuando todavía vivía con su padre de sangre. Desearía que no tuviera una vida tan agitada. No es bueno para él. O para cualquier otra persona, si se pone demasiado estresado y tenso —agregó—. Señor.

Rufus asintió. —Harry Potter tiene una manera de reunir gente —dijo—. Simplemente asegúrate de no estar cegada por la tela de su bolsillo.

Tonks se sonrojó aún más, pero sólo asintió y logró salir de la oficina sin una palabra o una caída. Rufus se sentó detrás de su escritorio y tendió una mano. Percy ya estaba allí, revoloteando, y le entregó una carpeta con una copia de todos los pergaminos del caso, del documento original presentado por James Potter demandando que le devolvieran la custodia de su hijo debido a la última ronda de cargos.

Rufus los miró rápidamente una vez más, cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la voz de la Auror Mallory diciéndole a un prisionero lo bien que lo tenía. No, no encontraba nada que contradijera su impresión básica de leer entre líneas. Sí, Potter iba a estar molesto, y tenía derecho a estarlo. No, Rufus no creía que el momento de estos últimos cargos fuera una coincidencia, y no creía que el Ministro actuara de manera desinteresada por el bien de la comunidad mágica.

Pero eso todavía significaba que Severus Snape era un idiota.

* * *

Snape mantenía la cabeza en alto y miraba hacia adelante, sin dignarse a devolver la mirada de los hombres y mujeres menores que estaban sentados en sus escritorios y buscaban papel para ganarse la vida. La bruja infernal con él no se callaría, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que prestarle atención. Ella debe haber sido una Gryffindor, pensó, para tener tanto de qué hablar incluso después de su viaje fuera de la escuela y su aparición en el Ministerio.

—… no se da cuenta de lo afortunado que es, no realmente. El Auror Scrimgeour está supervisando este caso él mismo. Por supuesto, las circunstancias son bastante inusuales, ya que después de todo dirigió la investigación de los padres del chico el año pasado. No podíamos tener a los padres del Chico-Que-Vivió infestados de magia Oscura, ¿verdad? Y el Auror Scrimgeour _odia_ la magia Oscura. Pero lo que encontró fue bastante inusual. Por supuesto, probablemente usted lo sepa. Pudo haber sido quien lo lanzó…

 _No,_ pensó Snape, atraído por prestar atención a pesar suyo, _ese era Harry._

Harry.

Sabía que el chico no había tenido la intención de escribir ninguna palabra que pudiera usarse como evidencia contra Snape; eso fue muy claro en los momentos posteriores a que Mallory anunciara lo sucedido. Los ojos de su pupilo estaban angustiados, su rostro revelaba claramente las emociones que la carga invocaba en su interior. Pero aún había sucedido, y Snape quería agarrar y sacudir al chico por eso. ¿Por qué Harry no había anticipado esa consecuencia particular de sus acciones? ¿No era él lo suficientemente Slytherin para hacerlo?

¿Y por qué había preparado ese antídoto en particular para James, cuando sabía muy bien que Snape no creía que James lo merecía?

Snape se sacudió los pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la oficina del Auror Jefe, e hizo todo lo posible para asentarse en sus fríos pensamientos otra vez. Si ese maldito fénix no hubiera venido y le hubiera mostrado la visión de sus notas quemadas—notas de las que ahora se preguntaba, dado que Harry debió haber acudido a su oficina para aprender a preparar el antídoto para James—entonces seguiría estando todo bien. Podría enfrentar cualquier acusación sin esfuerzo, rechazar cualquier muestra de preocupación o hacer alarde de la letra de la ley. Una vez que el hielo se había ido, y las emociones inconvenientes una vez más se deslizaban a través de él como ranas por el agua fangosa, se preguntó qué se podría hacer.

 _Lo descubriré,_ pensó, mientras Mallory abría la puerta de la oficina y lo hacía pasar. _Scrimgeour es el aliado de Harry. Eso debería contar para algo._

—Aquí está, señor —dijo la mujer infernal, y lo depositó bruscamente en una silla frente al escritorio de Scrimgeour. Snape se giró y le lanzó una mirada larga y lenta. Mallory no dio señales de haber notado que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Le gustaría que me quede, o cree que puede manejarlo solo? Sus manos y su magia están atadas, y yo tengo su varita. Me aseguré de eso —agregó.

Snape se puso rígido de ira. Ni siquiera había notado que ella levantaba su varita de la mesa principal. Le había dado la espalda, se lo había concedido, pero debería haberlo hecho. Sus manos se retorcieron dentro de los apretados lazos de las cuerdas de plata que ella había abrazado, anhelando ser libre. _Sólo permítanme tener un hechizo en mis labios, y les mostraré lo que un mago Oscuro puede hacer._

Luego se dijo a sí mismo que estuviera quieto, y dejó de mover los dedos. Estaba actuando infantil de nuevo, ridículamente. Este no era el tipo de cosas que su madre le había dicho que hiciera, no el tipo de cosa que cualquier mago que se había enfriado para sobrevivir haría. Respiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse, tratando de elevarse por encima de las emociones y ver todo con claridad, calma y racionalidad.

—Gracias, Auror Mallory, creo que puedo interrogarlo solo —dijo la voz de Scrimgeour, y Snape se centró en él de nuevo. El hombre estaba sentado casualmente detrás de su escritorio, en una postura que probablemente alivió su pierna mala, pero al mismo tiempo se veía completamente natural. Sus ojos amarillos no habían apartado la mirada de Snape una vez desde que lo habían llevado a la oficina—. Pero por favor, párate justo afuera de la puerta. Cuando termine de interrogar al prisionero, necesitaré que lo acompañes a una celda.

—Por supuesto, señor —dijo la bruja infernal, se inclinó y salió de la oficina. Snape se relajó un poco. Había sido desconcertante, viajando confinado con alguien que era tan fuerte como ella. No, ella no podría desafiarlo, no del _todo_. Pero ese margen de error era demasiado pequeño para la comodidad cuando sus manos y su magia estaban tan hábilmente ligadas.

Sabía que la Auror probablemente lo defendería si los atacaban repentinamente, pero eso no era garantía de que estaría a salvo _de_ ella.

—Ah, Snape.

Los ojos de Snape volvieron a Scrimgeour cuando la puerta se cerró. No era así como esperaba que fuera el interrogatorio, no con los modales anteriores del Auror y uno de los más jóvenes Weasley en la oficina. El mago anciano estaba inclinado hacia adelante, y parecía casi agradable.

Snape escudriñó su rostro por un momento, cuidadosamente. _Él es el aliado de Harry, y él era Slytherin. ¿Tiene la intención de ser fácil conmigo por eso? ¿Era toda su tranquilidad antes sólo una fachada para engañar a esa mujer?_

—Eres un idiota —dijo Scrimgeour.

Snape parpadeó por un largo momento, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tomado desprevenido de esa manera, y por no estar preparado con una réplica más rápido que él. Por último, entrecerró los ojos y pudo decir: —Creo que esto constituiría un abuso de los prisioneros. Veo que continúas con esa excelente tradición del Ministerio —pero tardó demasiado, y Scrimgeour lo miró, no con enojo por tener sus métodos comparados con el secuestro de Harry por parte de Fudge, sino con un alegre desprecio en sus ojos.

—En absoluto abuso, Severus —dijo Scrimgeour—. ¿Puedo llamarte Severus? Por supuesto que puedo. Soy mayor que tú, y considerablemente más inteligente, si la forma en que has actuado en el último mes es cualquier indicación. _Eres_ un idiota. Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, Maestro de Pociones, ¿y aun así no podrías elegir una forma más sutil de mostrar a tus enemigos tu desaprobación? —él negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua—. Es una decepción, cuando el mago que ha estado fuera de la Casa por más de cuarenta años tiene que regañar al que ha estado en contacto diario con ella durante dos décadas y más. No has estado actuando muy Slytherin, Severus. El hecho de que te hayan atrapado me lo demuestra.

Snape podría, si girara su cabeza, ver los ojos y la boca abiertos del joven Weasley. Se sentía bastante golpeado, aunque, por supuesto, no permitió que sus ojos se ensancharan o que su boca se abriera de esa manera indigna. Las barreras frías se hicieron añicos y se apartaron completamente de su mente, y las ranas de sus emociones se movieron y nadaron.

Scrimgeour pareció tomar su silencio atónito como una invitación a continuar. —¿De dónde vienen tus errores? Oh, ha habido tantos, llevará un tiempo enumerarlos todos. Primero, no entablaste acciones legales contra Cornelius inmediatamente después del secuestro. ¿Y por qué no? Tuviste un testigo presencial en la forma de Harry. Podrías haber presentado cargos en su contra. Y _no lo hiciste_. Incluso si Harry no quisiera, Severus, deberías haberlo hecho. Tienes la ambición y la crueldad necesarias para despedir al Ministro, y si hubieras usado esa oleada de indignación en los primeros días después de que se publicó el artículo de Skeeter, es posible que lo hubieras logrado. Pero no hiciste ningún movimiento. Me pregunto por qué.

»Te diré por qué. Querías castigar a tus enemigos más personalmente. Esa siempre ha sido una debilidad Slytherin, ya sabes, querer pararse sobre los cuerpos retorcidos de los que odiamos y regodearnos. Pero es una debilidad evitable. Ciertamente no una de la que hubiera esperado que te convirtieras en víctima.

Snape encontró su lengua por fin. —¿Qué es esto? —él dijo. No sonó como un balbuceo, estaba seguro, porque Severus Snape no balbuceaba—. ¿Qué derecho tienes de darme un sermón acerca de mis acciones? Creí que esto era un interrogatorio, llevado a cabo según las reglas legales formales-

—Oh, lo es —dijo Scrimgeour. Se inclinó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole a Snape, con aspecto de inmenso buen humor—. Simplemente estoy interrogando tu estupidez, Severus, y no menor culpable. Y no necesito Veritaserum, o la paliza que sin duda esperabas. Una buena dosis de inteligencia y las expresiones en tu rostro son mis únicas herramientas.

»Luego viene el segundo error. No tomaste medidas para evitar que tus acciones pasadas, incluida tu reputación como Mortífago, se usaran en tu contra. ¿Por qué? Ese era otro punto ciego fácilmente evitable, y lo ignoraste. Quizás eso fue sólo una continuación de un error pasado, y no uno nuevo —agregó Scrimgeour, en tono pensativo—. Has actuado durante los últimos trece años como si nadie te siguiera por eso, siempre y cuando te escondieras en Hogwarts y enseñaras. Pero, por otro lado, fue un problema el año pasado cuando estábamos organizando tus asuntos legales. La tutela del joven Harry. Esa es otra cosa que podrías haber usado para hacer esa avalancha de buena publicidad, ya sabes, mostrarte como un buen guardián. Pero no lo hiciste —Scrimgeour hizo una pausa para darle una sencilla, pero severa mirada censuradora.

—No tengo nada que decirte —dijo Snape, y levantó la barbilla, y miró hacia otro lado. Desafortunadamente, las únicas cosas que se veían en la oficina eran las fotografías, que eran completamente ridículas en su número y exhibición, o el Weasley, que _todavía_ no había cerrado la boca.

—Y luego estaba el tercer error, y, creo, tu mayor —dijo Scrimgeour, como si no hubiera escuchado o no le importara la declaración de Snape—. Severus, Severus, Severus. Realmente. Los _Gryffindor_ son los que dejan que las rivalidades entre escolares dominen sus vidas e influyan en sus disputas legales décadas después. Los Slytherin usan las partes buenas de sus experiencias escolares y ponen el pasado detrás de ellos. No lo hiciste. Tal vez, no podías, aunque en verdad, espero que no sea lo segundo. No necesitamos a alguien que no pueda dejar atrás su pasado criando a un niño tan poderoso como Harry.

Las manos de Snape se apretaron en sus restricciones, y resistió el impulso de gruñirle a Scrimgeour que no sabía nada, _nada_ , ya sea sobre lo que Snape había sufrido a manos de James Potter y sus amigos, o el abuso salvaje que Harry había tomado de parte de su familia. Él no estaba hablando. Sus palabras repentinas tendrían que contener la fuerza de un voto, incluso frente a esta provocación extrema.

—Y entonces usaste una poción con efectos tan evidentes y detectables —dijo Scrimgeour, su voz ligeramente amortiguada. Snape le lanzó una mirada y encontró al Auror con la cabeza entre las manos, sacudiéndola con tristeza—. En presencia de testigos, nada menos. Me haces desesperar, Severus. ¿Estás _seguro_ de que el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo Slytherin y no Hufflepuff? Aunque, en verdad, tu lealtad sólo sería contigo mismo —levantó la cabeza y le lanzó a Snape una mirada condescendiente que parecía haber aprendido de Dumbledore—. No, pensándolo bien, creo que debe haber dicho Gryffindor. Este es el tipo de actitud precipitada y alocada que uno de ellos tendría.

—¡Yo era un Slytherin! —Snape siseó entre dientes, y luego apretó su mandíbula, reprendiéndose por dejar que el otro hombre lo atrapara.

—Sí —dijo Scrimgeour—. Lo sabía. Sólo que no uno muy bueno, Severus. O habrías notado tus propios errores y los hubieras corregido antes.

»Así que no sólo usaste una poción con efectos tan obvios y detectables, sino que la dejaste intacta, en lugar de preparar el antídoto y enviarlo indetectablemente —Scrimgeour cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Querer que un enemigo sufra no es bueno cuando obstruye tus objetivos. Y hubiera dicho que tu objetivo era conservar la custodia del joven Harry.

Scrimgeour abrió los ojos y miró a Snape con una mirada repentina y abrasadora. —Pero quizás estaba equivocado. Tal vez, después de todo, tomaste esta tutela no para beneficiar al niño, sino para darle una oportunidad a su padre.

—¡Claro que _no_! —Snape se encontró tambaleándose en su silla, sus emociones girando y dando patadas a la superficie de su mente—. ¡James Potter no sería _nada_ para mí si dejara de intentar llevarse a Harry de vuelta!

—Deberías haber dejado que él fuera nada para ti, de todas formas —dijo Scrimgeour, su rostro completamente severo ahora—. Un Slytherin hace lo que sabe que le hará bien a él, a sus amigos y a sus aliados, y lo hace _indetectablemente_. Sé que somos muy diferentes en nuestras lealtades, Severus, pero pensé que al menos éramos iguales.

»Este deslizamiento de una poción desconocida al Ministro, de tal manera que dejó huellas que Augustus Starrise pudo notar, es la gota que colmó el vaso, el error que realmente me hace pensar que eres digno de ser arrestado y enviado al nuevo equivalente de Azkaban. ¿Planeaste matarlo, Severus, o chantajearlo?

 _Chantaje,_ pensó Snape, y se mordió la lengua para evitar dejarlo salir. Scrimgeour pareció ver la respuesta en su rostro, sin embargo, y asintió.

—Has perdido el control —dijo el Auror, suavemente, casi amablemente—. Has dejado que tu ira te supere, y no has hecho ningún esfuerzo para contenerla. Y ahora has rasgado las heridas tanto en ti como en el joven Harry. No me gusta eso a nivel personal, debo admitirlo, especialmente después de que llegué a tal extremo para asegurarme de que puedas conservar la custodia del niño.

Se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su escritorio, sus ojos nunca vacilaron en la cara de Snape. —Pero más, estoy ofendido como un Slytherin. ¿ _Por qué_ actuaste de la manera en que lo has hecho, Severus? ¿Por qué? Dame una respuesta honesta.

Snape cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Él estaba actuando como un idiota emocional. Si tan sólo pudiera reconstruir sus muros, entonces podría responder como un adulto maduro y racional-

Un adulto maduro y racional que había cometido todos esos errores de los que hablaba Scrimgeour mientras estaba detrás de sus paredes de hielo.

Snape se quedó quieto. Por un momento, un estremecimiento pareció invadir su estómago y arrastrarse hacia su garganta, e, incrédulo, se preguntó si realmente estaba a punto de vomitar el pequeño desayuno que había comido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos tan apretadas entre sus ataduras que sus muñecas parecían a punto de romper las cuerdas. Sacudió su cabeza, bruscamente, una vez, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba negando.

—Vamos, Severus —dijo Scrimgeour, su voz despojada de todo su rencor—. Me puedes decir. _Debes_ decirme. Creo que merezco una respuesta, después de exponerte todos sus errores y hacer que se los veas en una nueva luz.

 _Una nueva luz_. Snape luchó contra el impulso de reír histéricamente. Sí, uno podría llamarlo así.

Miró hacia atrás en el último mes en su mente, una mezcla de sus propios recuerdos y las palabras de Scrimgeour, y tembló. ¿Realmente había _hecho_ eso? ¿Realmente había sido _tan_ estúpido? Parecía imposible. Como si despertara de un sueño, podía ver la poción de la locura y la poción Meleagro, y se preguntó qué habría pensado en el nombre de Merlín. Su creación fue a la vez una combinación de la inteligencia más astuta y la estupidez más insensible a la mente. Oh, sí, todo muy bien para crear una poción imposible de rastrear, pero luego dársela al Ministro de tal manera… y crear tales efectos con la poción de la locura que la miserable mujer del Departamento de Familias Mágicas y Servicios Infantiles _sabría_ que algo estaba mal, porque los efectos sólo comenzaron cuando Snape apareció…

Y Harry.

Dijo que entrenaría al chico en Artes Oscuras para poder defenderse y, sin embargo, no explicó más de una cuarta parte de los hechizos que le mostró: los mejores momentos para usarlos, las variaciones en los conjuros que producirían resultados más o menos sutiles, la capacidad de ocultarlos detrás de hechizos de Luz similares que habían permitido a los magos Oscuros sobrevivir durante siglos sin ser detectados por el Ministerio. Simplemente había demostrado, y esperaba que Harry entendiera de inmediato. El niño lo había imitado, sin problemas la mayor parte del tiempo, y no exigió las explicaciones. Snape había estado creando una máquina de matar sin la menor idea de discreción al emplear los hechizos, lo mismo que había dicho que iba a detener.

No había pensado, por un momento, que Potter podría no tomar las consecuencias de la poción de la locura con calma, o que Harry podría investigar y preparar el antídoto, a instancias de su hermano si no del suyo. No había pensado en lo que Augustus Starrise podría notar al entrar en la oficina de Fudge justo después de que se fueran. No había pensado en nada, simplemente reaccionó de una manera miope y se adelantó.

Ni siquiera había verificado, al menos en las últimas dos semanas, lo que el libro que Draco estaba usando podría haberle hecho al chico.

Snape cerró los ojos y lanzó un largo silbido.

Él había estado actuando más _Gryffindor_ que nunca en su vida.

Abrió los ojos y respondió la pregunta de Scrimgeour. —Hice todo eso porque me estaba comportando de manera idiota.

El Auror simplemente lo miró por un largo momento. Luego sonrió, como aprobando a un estudiante bastante lento que por fin había logrado dominar una lección esencial. —Muy bien —murmuró—. _Bien_. Puede haber algo de esperanza para ti después de todo —golpeó con la mano los pergaminos extendidos en su escritorio, aunque Snape no podía leerlos desde este ángulo—. Tengo algunos planes para poner en marcha, planes que esta debacle me haya animado a acelerar, no a crear. Pero será mucho más fácil si sé que no tienes la intención de causar más problemas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Snape, su garganta apretada. Sin embargo, todavía le hacía sentir tonto pedir consejo, pero después de que Scrimgeour le hubiera mostrado entusiásticamente sus otros errores, no veía que tuviera otra opción.

—Lo más inteligente —dijo Scrimgeour—. Lo sutil, que hará que tus enemigos confíen demasiado. Lo _Slytherin_. Inclina tu cabeza y quédate quieto por ahora. Nadie buscará una amenaza que venga de ti, y no deberían tener que hacerlo. Estás arrestado. Te sientas ahí y te ves humilde y arrepentido. La apariencia es la mitad de todo en esta etapa del juego. Si te enojas y escupes y perseveras en tu idiotez, sólo les das a tus enemigos tu varita mágica.

Snape sintió sus manos flexionarse en sus ataduras, esta vez por instinto. —Odio estar indefenso —dijo—. Comencé esto en primer lugar para no tener que sentirme así.

Scrimgeour lo miró sin impresionar. —Entonces creo que deberías reconsiderar tus sentimientos y tu odio —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. No estás indefenso, de todos modos. _Te están ayudando_. Ciertamente voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo, y el joven Harry ya se está moviendo, o no lo conozco.

Snape parpadeó _. Otra consecuencia que no consideré_. —¿Pero qué puede hacer él? —preguntó—. Te tiene como aliado en el Ministerio, pero nadie más que yo sepa.

—Él tiene a la mujer Skeeter de su lado —la voz de Scrimgeour era extremadamente seca—. Va a apelar a ella primero, me imagino. Y después de eso… ¿quién sabe? Los magos Oscuros que conocí ese día serían un buen comienzo —él levantó su voz—. ¡Auror Mallory! Necesito que acompañes al prisionero a una celda de detención.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina comenzó a abrirse nuevamente, Scrimgeour juntó los papeles en el escritorio con un movimiento de su varita. Se agruparon frente a él, revoloteando, y Scrimgeour usó el sonido para ocultar su murmullo a Snape. —Lo digo en serio, Severus. No más idioteces, aunque creas que puedan ayudar. Deja que otras personas te defiendan y protejan, ya que te has puesto en la posición de tener que ser defendido y protegido.

Snape bajó los ojos en lugar de obtener una respuesta inmediata, como era su impulso. Ninguno de sus impulsos en el último mes parecía haber sido _correcto_.

—¿Se permite a los prisioneros enviar cartas? —preguntó bruscamente, mientras Mallory juntaba las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y lo levantaba.

—Se leerán antes de enviarse —dijo Scrimgeour—. Pero sí.

Snape asintió estoicamente. Necesitaba desesperadamente enviarle una carta a Harry, y otra a Draco—cuidadosamente redactada, por supuesto, porque no quería pensar en la reacción de Harry si se enteraba, en esta etapa, de que Snape había compelido a Draco y había salido mal. Eso podría venir más tarde. Harry tenía que preocuparse de liberar a su amigo, primero.

—Vamos —dijo la Auror Mallory, y tiró de sus ataduras.

—Cuidado, Fiona —dijo Scrimgeour, sólo un toque de reproche en su voz—. Ya no es tan estúpido como lo era cuando vino aquí.

El tirón se alivió de inmediato, y Mallory condujo a Snape hacia los ascensores, lo cual, sospechaba, lo llevaría a una celda donde tendría mucho tiempo para pensar.

En realidad lo recibió con agrado. Él sintió como si lo necesitara.

* * *

Rufus comenzó a salir de su oficina, y luego se volvió y recogió a Percy con una mirada. El chico cerró su mandíbula permanentemente abierta y se apresuró a seguirlo, pero susurró, mientras se abrían paso entre los escritorios, —Señor, ¿por qué me permitió escuchar eso?

—Porque pensé que necesitabas escucharlo —dijo Rufus secamente, sin mirar atrás hacia él. El chico era uno de esos Aurores potenciales que nunca habían considerado la carrera, y que necesitaban nutrirse cuidadosamente de ella. Ya era hora de que Percy tuviera los ojos abiertos a algunas de las cosas maravillosas, necesarias, pero no oficiales, sobre trabajar en el Ministerio y defender los derechos de brujas y magos comunes. En ocasiones se requería una reprimenda, en lugar de un interrogatorio.

En realidad, Rufus estaba seguro de que Percy ya lo había captado. Lo difícil sería enseñarle al chico el arte sutil de leer a las personas para que él supiera _cuándo_ funcionaría una reprimenda y cuándo no.

Y estaba a punto de aprender otra cosa, perfectamente legal, pero no verdaderamente _oficial_ , como el vals de papeles que Scrimgeour había bailado durante los meses de verano, frustrando a entrometidos incompetentes que trataban de encontrar una forma de castigar al joven Harry por liberar a los dementores. No era su culpa si no podían seguirle el ritmo. Las personas realmente inteligentes y comprometidas en el Ministerio, las que trabajan para mantenerlo libre de cualquier interés o toque o mancha de Señores, lo hubieran podido seguir. Rufus podría saludar a un oponente digno.

Estaba en camino de convertir a uno de ellos en un aliado, por el momento. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de cristal mostrando su nombre y golpeó una vez.

—¡Adelante! —vino la llamada, y Rufus la abrió y entró.

Amelia Bones levantó la vista de detrás de su escritorio, ajustándose el monóculo en un ojo para poder verlo mejor. Era una bruja bajita, con el cabello canoso, pero su mandíbula sobresaliente y sus penetrantes ojos le daban toda la autoridad que necesitaría jamás. Ella había sido la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica por más de una década, y ahora lo miraba con calma, como si supiera lo que llevaba en sus manos y no estuviera impresionada.

Rufus sabía que ella no sabía nada sobre esto, sin embargo, porque confiaba en su integridad. Dejó el fajo de papeles sobre el escritorio y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Los tres primeros solamente —dijo.

Sabía muy bien que sólo su larga relación con ella le permitía salirse con la suya, pero el asunto era que se _saldría_ con la suya. Estaba ocupado siendo un mejor Slytherin de lo que Severus Snape podría ser en un mes de domingos. La mirada larga y lenta que Amelia le dio lo mostró, cuando ella se volvió y comenzó a leer la pila de papeles después de darle esa mirada larga y lenta.

Su rostro palideció. Ella volvió a mirar a Rufus. —¿Estás absolutamente seguro de esto? —ella susurró.

Rufus asintió a los documentos. —Estas son copias de las de los archivos, Amelia, pero puedo recuperar los originales con la suficiente facilidad. Sí, Fudge creó estos Sabuesos, y sí, contrató a Aurores que habíamos despedido por usar magia Oscura sin permiso para utilizarlos y sí, capturó y juzgó a al menos otra persona en secreto antes que el joven señor Potter —Rufus sintió que su mandíbula se contraía. El Ministro a menudo le hizo eso—. Y él… ejecutó al menos a tres más.

—Llámalo asesinato —dijo Amelia, incluso mientras volvía a leer—. No ejecución.

Rufus se sintió libre para relajarse y tomar una silla, masajeando su dolorida pierna mientras lo hacía. Percy estaba detrás de él, sin parecer saber qué más hacer consigo mismo. Rufus se encogió de hombros. El arte de estar graciosamente de pie en una esquina era otro que el chico tendría que aprender.

Amelia llegó a la mitad del tercer papel antes de sacar su varita mágica y hechizar un espejo que guardaba en la esquina de su oficina. Se rompió, pero los pedazos de vidrio sólo volaron un poco antes de volver a ensamblarse. Rufus sonrió levemente. La mayoría de los jefes de departamento tenían un espejo como ese en algún lugar de sus oficinas, para aliviar el estrés, nada más.

—Algo debe hacerse —dijo Amelia rotundamente, volviéndose hacia él—. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por el amor de Merlín? No tendremos otra elección durante tres años, y el Wizengamot completo debe acordar unánimemente despedir al Ministro. No lo harán. _Sé_ que no lo harán. Él tiene demasiados aliados comprados.

—Hay otra cosa que el Wizengamot puede hacer —dijo Rufus, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Y sólo necesitas una mayoría simple allí, no un consenso.

Amelia lo miró por un momento más. Entonces la esperanza y el color subieron a su rostro, y ella le sonrió bruscamente. Rufus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No eras un Slytherin por nada, ¿eh? —murmuró Amelia. No fue una pregunta—. Muy bien, Rufus, pediré un voto de desconfianza. Pero sabes que no se puede hacer tan rápido. Puede ser a fines de noviembre antes de que vote el Wizengamot.

—Lo sé —dijo Rufus—. No quiero apresurarme, Amelia. Quiero arrancar todas las hierbas que Cornelius ha plantado aquí. Haremos todo lo que sea bueno, legal y adecuado, y de esa manera nadie nos puede acusar de nada —siempre le sorprendió lo poco que la gente pensaba sobre soluciones legales. Manéjalas bien, y era extremadamente difícil para un oponente desafiarte. Y Rufus Scrimgeour siempre había creído en neutralizar a los oponentes o persuadirlos a su favor. Nada de esto les permitía tener argumentos para presentar cargos contra _él_ en su lugar, de la forma en que Severus Snape parecía pensar que era lo mejor.

Amelia asintió levemente. —Y aun así, no será fácil —le advirtió. Rufus pensó que estaba hablando contra su propia esperanza tanto como la suya—. Cornelius todavía tiene dinero detrás de él, y no todos serán persuadidos por la nueva evidencia.

—Si estoy en lo cierto —murmuró Rufus—, algunos de los partidarios más fanáticos de Cornelius lo han convencido de que su miedo a la Oscuridad está justificado, y están aprovechando la oportunidad de golpear principalmente contra magos Oscuros, a través de él. Eso significa familias sangrepuras de Luz, y una en particular. Creo que conozco una manera de sacar la mayor parte de su apoyo de un sólo golpe.

Amelia lo conocía demasiado bien, al menos una vez que reveló sus planes. Ella entornó los ojos. —¿Y cuánto nos costará, Rufus?

—Si fracaso, mi apoyo. Tendré que dar un paso atrás —dijo Rufus—. Pero realmente no anticipo que eso suceda.

Amelia lo miró por un largo momento. Rufus le devolvió la mirada, con calma. Esta era la forma en que las cosas tenían que suceder. Y había algunos riesgos que no podían ser disminuidos. El que estaba a punto de tomar era uno de ellos.

Amelia suspiró, por fin, y asintió. —Entonces haz lo que sea que vas a hacer —dijo—. Y no me dejes oír sobre eso.

Rufus le sonrió sombríamente y se levantó. —Te lo aseguro, Amelia —dijo—, el mago que voy a desafiar mantendrá todo perfectamente legal y respetable.

Ella hizo una mueca ante la palabra _desafío_ , pero sus ojos eran constantes. —Como quieras, entonces —dijo.

Rufus inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, y luego salió de la oficina, con el joven Percy a remolque. El pobre muchacho parecía turbado. Bueno, estaba recibiendo una gran educación esta mañana.

Y estaba a punto de obtener una más profunda.

* * *

—Rufus Scrimgeour. Este es un placer inesperado.

Rufus se inclinó levemente, tanto como pudo con su cabeza entre las llamas de la chimenea, sin apartar la vista del mago que tenía delante. Augustus Starrise estaba sentado tranquilamente en un diván cubierto de tela dorada, con el pelo trenzado con las campanas habituales que proclamaban su condición de mago guerrero en duelos, y por lo tanto su absoluto desprecio por la necesidad de moverse en silencio, porque ningún enemigo podía superarlo. Su mano descansaba sobre una copa de vino, pero la dejó cuando los elfos domésticos le dijeron quién estaba esperando para hablar con él. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y curiosos, ambos a la vez.

—Señor Starrise —dijo Rufus, las palabras salían fácilmente de sus labios—, he venido a desafiarlo a un combate singular, bajo los términos de los Acuerdos del Ocaso de 1163, una semana a partir de hoy.

Augustus parpadeó ligeramente, muy ligeramente, y luego inclinó la cabeza. —¿El precio es el habitual? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿No entremeterse en política de ningún tipo para el perdedor, durante un año después de la victoria?

—Estoy dispuesto a extenderlo —dijo Rufus. No podía dejar que su presa evitara esta trampa—. Cinco años, si es necesario. Sí, si pierdo, retrocederé, Augustus. Y si pierdes, te apartas de tu apoyo a Cornelius.

El mago de la Luz cerró sus ojos por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza, haciendo sonar sus campanas. —Creo que un año debería ser suficiente —dijo—. Acepto tu desafío. Una semana a partir de hoy, danzamos —abrió los ojos y le dirigió a Rufus una sonrisa que le devolvió viejos y viejos recuerdos—. Lo espero con ansias.

—Bajo el ocaso está sellado —dijo Rufus, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás de las llamas, sacudiéndose el hollín de su cabello.

Se enderezó y se encontró con la mirada horrorizada y fascinada de Percy Weasley. El joven mago tragó varias veces antes de poder mover la lengua. Rufus esperó, y observó, masajeando la vieja herida en su pierna.

—¿Es un duelo, entonces? —Percy finalmente logró susurrar.

Rufus asintió. —Lo que oíste. La danza de este duelo se centra en el mago una vez que ha tenido lugar el combate. Si Augustus pierde, entonces ya no podrá dar dinero ni apoyo a Cornelius, ni a nadie, para el caso, por un año completo. Si pierdo, entonces no puedo hacer nada más que actuar en mi posición como Jefe de Aurores durante un año completo. Sin política de oficina, ni política de Ministerio, ni maniobras del tipo que sugerí a Severus o Amelia.

Percy se estremeció y lo miró. —¿Qué pasa si alguien se entromete en la política de todos modos, después de eso? —él susurró.

—Bueno, eso sólo sucedió dos veces —dijo Rufus—. La magia que viene y corta una extremidad si el mago ofensor rompe su palabra se considera precio suficiente.

Percy cerró los ojos y se estremeció de nuevo. —¿Cree que puede vencerlo, señor? —preguntó.

Rufus entornó los ojos, los recuerdos brillando detrás de sus párpados. —No sé —admitió—. Él me dio esta cicatriz —se echó hacia atrás la manga de su túnica para mostrar una marca larga y pálida que se enroscaba alrededor de su muñeca y hacia su hombro—. Es del último duelo en el que luché contra él. Perdí.

Percy casi chilló. —Pero, señor, si pierde-

—Lo sé —dijo Rufus—. Pero no tengo la intención de hacerlo.

Percy sólo lo miró.

Rufus rodó los ojos y se dirigió a los ascensores. _Usa las armas contra tus enemigos que funcionarán, eso evitará que te molesten en el futuro. Contra un idiota Slytherin, la exposición de su idiotez. Contra un mago de la Luz, danzas de Luz._

_No veo por qué esta lección es tan difícil de entender._


	26. Y desata a los perros de guerra

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 22: Y desata a los perros de guerra**  

James se cruzó de brazos, inclinó la cabeza sobre su escritorio y la dejó allí.

Podía escuchar los sonidos, si los escuchaba: la constante lluvia que caía fuera de las ventanas de Lux Aeterna, el sonido de un Encantamiento Levitatorio que se rompía en un pesado baúl, y luego el sonido de pasos mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Él no quería escucharlos. O más bien, quería escucharlos, pero solo para ahogar el sonido de las palabras escritas resonando en su mente.

Lo que más quería, el silencio, era imposible.

Después de unos momentos, James levantó la cabeza, parpadeó, se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego volvió a acercar el sobre sobre el escritorio. Dos papeles sobresalían de él. Empujó al más grande con lo que sabía que era una expresión de disgusto, y tomó el más pequeño, un simple cuadrado de pergamino.

La mano y el mensaje eran igualmente simples y sin pretensiones.

 

> _Padre:_
> 
> _Sé lo que le has hecho a Snape. Lo quiero de vuelta. Así que voy a divulgar la información sobre la parte que jugaste en mi infancia a menos que abandones los cargos que presentaste en su contra. Tienes una semana desde el día del arresto de Snape para dejarlos. Si no lo haces, de una manera u otra, ya no soy tu hijo._
> 
> _Harry._

 

Los dedos de James se crisparon, y se resistió a la tentación de volver a mirar la carta, a tratar de encontrar algo en ella que su hijo nunca hubiera puesto allí. Simple, directo, desgarradoramente claro, no dejaba lugar a dudas. Harry lo odiaba.

Justo como Remus dijo que lo haría.

James aplastó ese pensamiento, también, y levantó el pedazo de papel más grande. No fue publicado todavía; le tenía que agradecer a Merlín por eso. Pero había sido hecho como un artículo de periódico, y el titular se destacaba en la parte superior en letras condenatorias.

 

> ** HARRY POTTER DESCUIDADO POR SU PROPIO PADRE **
> 
> **El hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió revela que su padre lo consideró un juguete.**
> 
> Por: Rita Skeeter
> 
>  
> 
> _En una revelación impactante, Harry Potter, el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió y la reciente víctima del presunto secuestro del Ministro Fudge, ha revelado que su padre, James Potter, quien recientemente presentó cargos contra Severus Snape por el uso indebido de una poción de locura, lo descuidó cuando era más joven._
> 
> _Potter, de 14, se niega a llamarlo abuso, pero dice que su padre le prestó más atención a Connor Potter, su famoso hermano, que a su hijo mayor. La pequeña familia vivió, junto con Lily Evans Potter, la esposa nacida de Muggles de James Potter, en una casa en el Valle de Godric durante la mayor parte de la infancia de los niños._
> 
> _“Simplemente se mantuvo alejado de mí”, explicó Potter, en una conversación privada con esta periodista [ayer por la mañana]. “Yo era un juguete para él, alguien con quien podía jugar cuando Connor estaba ocupado o dormido. Y a alguien a quien le tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero trató de ocultar eso.” Potter cree que su padre puede haberle tenido miedo por su poder mágico, que, como se informó anteriormente en El Profeta, ha alcanzado el nivel del Señor desde noviembre pasado._
> 
> _Potter también cree que la presentación de cargos por parte de su padre contra Severus Snape, su tutor durante el año pasado, no se basa en un profundo deseo de recuperar a su hijo mayor, sino en lo que él llama una “rivalidad” entre los dos hombres forjada en sus años en Hogwarts._
> 
> _Potter admitió que el Profesor Snape tiene una mala reputación como el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, pero también que esperaba lo mejor de su padre, un “glorioso mago sangrepura y ex Auror”._
> 
> _James Potter renunció a su puesto de Auror poco después del ataque a sus hijos en Halloween de 1981, en el que Connor Potter derrotó a Ustedes-Saben-Quien. En ese momento se creía que quería esconderse con su familia, pero según su hijo, todo estaba lejos de la felicidad doméstica en la casa de los Potter._
> 
> _“Mi padre pasó casi todo el tiempo con mi hermano cuando éramos niños”, explicó Potter. “Lo apreciaba más, se reía con él más, lo amaba más… ¿Cuán amoroso es un padre que puede olvidar a su hijo así?”_
> 
> _Potter agregó que, dado que Connor es el Chico-Que-Vivió, habría esperado una disminución en la atención de los padres a sí mismo, pero aún le molestaba un poco que su padre desafiara su custodia por parte de otro hombre._
> 
> _“Y me tenía miedo”, afirmó. Potter cree que su potencial para la magia a nivel de Señor ahuyentó a su padre, y que, como ahora tiene el mismo potencial, nada ha cambiado realmente en la forma en que su padre lo percibe._
> 
> _Los cargos contra Severus Snape incluyen el uso indebido de pociones recién creadas y la imposibilidad de registrar tales pociones con el Ministerio. Hasta el momento, su juicio se ha establecido tentativamente para mediados de diciembre. El Director Albus Dumbledore se ha hecho cargo de las clases de Pociones en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._
> 
> _James Potter no ha estado disponible hasta ahora para hacer comentarios._

 

James se recostó y se frotó los ojos. Detrás de él, oyó que los pasos se detenían, pero no se volvió y los miró. Tal vez era infantil, pero no vio por qué debería hacerlo.

—Me voy —dijo Remus.

—Buena suerte en tu viaje —dijo James, rígidamente.

Remus emitió un pequeño sonido que a James le recordaba a nada más que a un gruñido. —Todavía podrías salvar esto, sabes —dijo entonces, y causó un viejo resentimiento en James. _Consejero para todos nosotros, hasta el amargo final_ —. Sé que Harry te odia ahora mismo, pero si lo visitas, o le escribes una carta si no tienes ganas de hacerlo…

—Basta, Remus.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y luego la voz de Remus, recortada, suave e inútil. —¿Preferirías hundirte con tu estúpido orgullo que tirar una cuerda salvavidas a la orilla? Harry la agarraría. Sabes que lo haría.

Las manos de James se apretaron sobre el artículo, arrugándolo. _Bien. No quiero mirarlo más._ —No es tan simple, Remus.

La voz de su viejo amigo se volvió fría. —Puede serlo, o nunca habría sido capaz de reconciliarme con Peter. Y desearía que hubieras tenido el buen sentido de hacer lo mismo con las personas que realmente necesitas. _Adiós_ , James. Recuerda que si me envías una carta a mí o a Peter al Santuario, tomará un tiempo para que llegue —se giró, guardando algo en el baúl, y James lo escuchó irse. Se sentó en silencio, las barreras hormigueando a su alrededor, hasta que sintió que Remus salía de ellas y Aparicionaba.

Luego, mordiéndose el labio, James tomó una pluma y comenzó su respuesta a Harry.

Hubiera sido simple, después de todo, si no hubiera tenido una esposa y otro hijo que pudieran lastimarse con esto. Pero los tenía, y eso significaba que sólo había una respuesta que podía darle a la descarada amenaza de Harry.

Él escribió con un corazón pesado.

_¿Cuándo todo salió tan mal? ¿Cuándo comenzó Harry a sentir más lealtad hacia uno de sus profesores que hacia su propia familia de sangre, incluso cuando ese profesor avergonzó a su padre tan horriblemente?_

* * *

—Pociones Calmantes —anunció Dumbledore con cierto grado de satisfacción, sus ojos brillando sobre sus medias gafas—. Comenzaremos a trabajar en las variaciones de la poción calmante básica hoy y nos abriremos camino hacia pociones cada vez más complejas. Por favor, abran sus libros en la página 437.

Harry lo hizo obedientemente, escuchando en silencio el excitado parloteo de los Gryffindor. Habían estado mucho más alegres desde que Dumbledore se hizo cargo de las clases de Snape. Y Harry tuvo que admitir que Dumbledore no era tan mal profesor. Explicaba las cosas más lentamente que Snape, y pudo darles más aliento, a pesar de que no poseía la mitad del conocimiento teórico de Snape.

Pero Harry no podía olvidar qué más era Dumbledore, no cuando podía sentir la corriente de compulsión que aliviaba una pelea que comenzaba a surgir entre Blaise y Dean Thomas, o cuando los ánimos en Neville tenían un borde extra. Mantuvo la mirada baja, y trabajó duro, y trató de no mostrar lo aburrido que estaba. Snape lo había tenido en trabajos de séptimo año, y a pesar de que Harry había tenido toda la vida para pretender ser menos competente de lo que realmente era, era sorprendentemente difícil volver al cuarto año de preparación.

Se levantó para buscar los pétalos de violeta y otros ingredientes que necesitarían, y Draco lo tomó del brazo. Harry lo miró inquisitivamente. Snape los había hecho compañeros unos días antes de su arresto, y Dumbledore no había visto ninguna razón para cambiar el arreglo.

Ahora, Harry casi deseó haberlo hecho. Los ojos de Draco brillaban con la fiebre brillante que habían adquirido en los últimos días, y la red negra y plateada a su alrededor latía, visible incluso cuando Harry no la estaba buscando.

—Harry —susurró Draco—. ¿Puedes traerme un cuerno de bicornio en polvo y unas garras de esfinge también?

Harry reconoció esos ingredientes a la vez. Eran para la misteriosa poción de Draco, sobre la cual todavía se negaba a decir mucho, pero a la que se había dedicado apasionadamente.

—Draco… —Harry susurró.

—Está bien —dijo Draco—. Creo que puedo obtener uno de los pasos preliminares en la poción realizada hoy. Muchos de los ingredientes son lo mismo que para una poción calmante —hizo una pausa y miró desafiante a Harry—. A menos que no me vayas a ayudar más, por supuesto, y yo mismo tenga que ir a buscarlos.

Harry rodó sus ojos y fue a buscar lo que Draco le había pedido. Discutir con Draco se había vuelto más inútil que nunca.

Harry, tentativamente, había tocado la red, especialmente cuando estaban en la biblioteca y Draco estaba perdido en otro libro más sobre Julia Malfoy, mientras Harry investigaba las redes de los elfos domésticos y cómo podría romperlas. La red no reaccionó bien a cualquier intento de tocarla, al parecer. Simplemente se retorció—una vez Harry había pensado que incluso silbó—y se deslizó más cerca de Draco, envolviendo su cabeza, brazos y hombros. Harry podía ver los zarcillos en el lugar donde se había hundido en su cerebro, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía pensar en ninguna forma de separarla sin desgarrar la mitad de la cordura de Draco. Él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar eso. Ya había pasado suficiente de eso, después de la Cámara.

Él estaba en su ingenio para hacer otra cosa que no fuera ayudar a Draco a completar la poción lo más rápido posible. La red parecía estar ligada a eso. Ciertamente se hizo más brillante cada vez que hablaba de ello.

 _Completa la poción,_ pensó Harry mientras balanceaba todos los ingredientes necesarios en una bandeja, no por primera vez, _y la red lo dejaría ir._

Se recordó, y no por primera vez, que eso podría ser tanto una ilusión como una sincera esperanza.

Volvió a sentarse junto a Draco justo cuando Dumbledore pasó junto a su mesa. Harry lanzó un glamour sin varita para proteger los ingredientes adicionales de la vista del Director, y levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Ustedes chicos tienen todo lo que necesitan ya? —el Director se veía como la imagen de la bondad. Harry sólo lo miró, incluso mientras Draco asentía y sonreía y se ponía la dulce e inocente máscara en la que se había vuelto más experto adoptando últimamente, siempre que alguien que no era Harry le preguntaba sobre su vida.

—Sí, gracias, señor —dijo Draco, y movió su varita hacia el caldero, haciendo que el fuego debajo de él se iluminara. Dumbledore movió la cabeza amablemente hacia los dos, y luego continuó por toda la habitación, haciendo una pausa para darle a Neville una suave regañina por el color de su poción calmante.

—Pociones calmantes —murmuró Draco por lo bajo, sacudiendo el cuerno de bicornio en polvo en el caldero con movimientos precisos de sus dedos—. A nuestra edad. Honestamente.

—¿Es por eso que no estamos haciendo una? —murmuró Harry, incluso mientras usaba el mortero y la mano para moler los pétalos de violeta en una pasta fina. Sabía lo que necesitaba hacer tan bien como Draco. Había _escuchado_ , no sólo oído, mientras Draco seguía charlando sobre este paso de la poción.

—No sólo eso —dijo seriamente Draco. Habló con su atención sobre el caldero mientras la poción se ponía de un extraño color anaranjado, y Harry pensó que esa podría haber sido la razón por la que dijo lo que hizo, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar—. Para poder convertirme en el heredero mágico de mi padre también. O, al menos, heredero mágico de un _miembro_ de mi familia —le mostró a Harry una dura sonrisa—. Creo que esa es una muy buena razón.

Harry parpadeó y apretó las manos brevemente. _Investigar sobre Julia Malfoy, y esta poción, que me ha dicho que dividirá en dos porciones iguales, una pesada y gruesa, una ligera y aireada. Debería haber sabido. —_ Draco —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Estás tratando de llamar a su fantasma para ti?

Draco se puso rígido bruscamente, y Harry vio que la red que lo rodeaba resplandecía tan intensamente que alguien más seguramente debería haberlo visto. Luego dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a Harry, su cara desagradable.

—¿Qué sabes al respecto? —susurró.

—Basta saber que la nigromancia es peligrosa a menos que hagas los sacrificios —dijo Harry, y filtró los pétalos de violeta en la poción en cinco pellizcos iguales—. Y no lo has hecho —sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, y por un momento, todo en la clase se volvió borroso, pero la cara de Draco—. Y no creo que tengas la intención de hacerlos tampoco, ¿o sí?

Draco resopló hacia él, y la web se calmó un poco. —No necesito hacerlo —replicó arrogantemente—. No si puedo terminar la poción antes de Halloween. Esa es la noche en que los fantasmas caminan con toda su fuerza. Ella escuchará mi llamada. Tiene que hacerlo. Soy un Malfoy.

Harry pensó en privado que el fantasma de Julia Malfoy no necesitaba hacer nada. Le había dado la impresión—con la lectura que él mismo había hecho—que era una mujer independiente, acostumbrada a salirse con la suya en silencio, pero acostumbrada hacerlo. Si Draco la llamaba, y especialmente en una noche en que la barrera entre el mundo mágico ordinario y el mundo de la nigromancia era más débil, entonces él obtendría una respuesta, pero podría no ser la que él quería.

—Draco… —comenzó, incluso mientras trituraba las garras de la esfinge.

Draco se acercó y cerró una mano en la de Harry. Él parpadeó. Draco no lo había tocado en un día o dos, y Harry se sobresaltó y se preocupó por ver que no era sólo el brillo en sus ojos lo que era febril. Su piel también se sentía caliente.

—Harry —susurró Draco—, por favor, ¿me apoyarás hasta Halloween? Sólo hasta entonces, lo prometo. Necesito tu ayuda con la poción. Bueno, no es así, quiero decir, podría hacerlo solo, pero _quiero_ tu ayuda —respiró hondo—. No creo que haya nadie más en quien confíe tanto como en ti. Eres el único en quien podría confiar, el único en quien podría confiar _siempre_.

 _Puesto así,_ pensó Harry, _¿cómo podría rechazarlo?_ Todavía estaba tratando de compensar a Draco por sus años de abandono y simplemente sacando los interiores de su amistad sin dar nada a cambio. Lo que Draco quería de él era bastante simple, y eso significaba que Harry podía mirar su red y su fiebre y ver si alguna de ellas empeoraba. Tal vez incluso encontraría una manera de aflojar la red, si _realmente_ buscara.

Y le daría algo más de qué preocuparse aparte de Snape, y la respuesta de su padre, que debía enviar mañana como muy tarde.

Él asintió con firmeza. La sonrisa de Draco se volvió dulce, y su agarre se aflojó. —Gracias —susurró—. Gracias, Harry. De verdad.

—Pero quiero que duermas esta noche —le dijo Harry—. Te ves como si te estuvieras enfermando, y podrías cometer un error en la poción.

Draco parpadeó, luego se frotó el lado de la cara. —Tienes razón —dijo—. Estuve despierto hasta tarde estudiando anoche, y la noche anterior a eso. No puedo colapsar y simplemente agotarme antes de tener que convocarla. Y alguien más podría notar si me pongo demasiado decaído. Gracias, Harry.

Harry relajó sus hombros. Tendría que esperar y ver si su sugerencia realmente funcionaba antes de confiar en él, pero al menos Draco sonaba sincero en este momento, y Harry lo persuadiría nuevamente a la hora de acostarse, si era necesario.

Draco miró la poción, ahora un azul lento, y frunció el ceño bruscamente. —Qué molestia —dijo—. Lo olvidé, necesitaremos más cuerno de bicornio en polvo que eso.

Harry comenzó a pararse, pero Draco sacudió su cabeza hacia él. —No, no, iré a buscarlo —dijo, y se deslizó por detrás de Harry. Su mano bajó para apretarse en el hombro de Harry, dura, una vez, y luego corrió al almacén.

Harry agregó la mitad de las garras de esfinge y revolvió cinco veces hacia la izquierda. Dumbledore pasó otra vez, pero sólo le guiñó un ojo. Harry ignoró al Director.

Se dio cuenta de un ronroneo silencioso.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con un ojo y vio un viejo libro que sobresalía de la parte superior de la bolsa de Draco. Lo reconoció de inmediato, aunque todavía no sabía el título. Era el libro que Draco siempre leía fuera de la biblioteca, el que parecía haberle dado la idea de la poción en primer lugar, y que no le dejaba ver a Harry.

Ahora, Harry podía bajar la mano, cambiar un poco el libro y leer el título, si lo deseaba.

 _Snape tuvo que habérselo dado,_ pensó Harry, mirando fijamente el libro, incluso mientras volvía a destrozar las garras de la esfinge. _Sus padres podrían haberlo hecho, pero no creo que lo haya tenido esos primeros días en la escuela, y ciertamente no lo enviaron por lechuza. Y se siente mágico._

Por un momento, Harry sufrió una duda más profunda en Snape de la que había sentido en años. ¿Podría el libro haber puesto la compulsión en Draco?

Luego negó con la cabeza. No. _Snape no haría eso. Él no quitaría la libertad de alguien así. Estaba preocupado, al igual que yo, que Draco no estaba teniendo suficiente independencia. Sería contraproducente poner ese tipo de compulsión en él cuando quisiera que Draco fuera su propia persona. La red tiene que provenir de otra cosa o, si es del libro, Snape no puede haber sabido que este sería el resultado._

_Él no haría algo así._

—¡Volví, Harry!

Harry levantó la mirada con una sonrisa. —Justo a tiempo —dijo, mientras Draco se apresuraba a subir con el cuerno de bicornio en polvo. Se sentía tranquilo y virtuoso, incluso al ver los mechones de plata negra que se arrastraban sobre la cabeza de su amigo. Él no había mirado el libro. No se metería en el secreto de Draco hasta que él estuviera listo para decírselo—. Agrega tres pellizcos al caldero, ¿quieres?

Sonriendo, Draco lo hizo.

Harry miró su red de lado mientras revolvía la poción otra vez. Iban a completarla para el final de la clase, y podrían embotellarla de forma segura y guardarla en algún lugar hasta que la necesitaran en la poción completa.

_Yo lo apoyaré. Me aseguraré de que sea libre. Tiene que serlo. Su vida y su libertad son tan importantes como las de cualquier otra persona._

* * *

—¡Potter! Quédate un momento.

Harry se detuvo con una mueca de dolor, pero se dio la vuelta. Moody acababa de mostrarles las Maldiciones Imperdonables en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry se sentía un poco enfermo, y había visto incluso a Zacharias Smith verse impresionado involuntariamente. Harry deseó poder dejar de pensar en la Maldición Asesina que se estrelló contra su frente y contra Connor esa noche de Halloween, como lo había visto en cierto Pensadero, y los condenó a los dos a esta extraña vida.

Además, este era el día en que se suponía que iba a llegar la respuesta de su padre, si realmente estaba retirando los cargos contra Snape. Harry se preguntó si, mañana a esta hora, todos lo mirarían con lástima, asombro y desprecio: el niño que había sido descuidado por su propio padre, el niño que estaba celoso del Chico-Que-Vivió.

Draco se demoró un momento, también, pero Harry negó con la cabeza y susurró: —¿Sabes? Creo que un hechizo llamado Fortaleza del Alma podría ayudar a detectar cualquier canción de simpatía entre tú alma y la de Julia.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron, y él acarició el hombro de Harry reconfortantemente y se alejó corriendo. Harry respiró hondo y se giró para enfrentar a su Profesor, quien cojeó hacia él con movimientos constantes de su pierna de madera. Lo manejaba tan bien que Harry a veces casi podía olvidar que estaba allí, más bien como que solía olvidar la cojera de Scrimgeour cuando se enfrentaba con el hombre.

El rostro de Moody se había vuelto más fácil de mirar, aunque el más fácil de todos cuando su mirada se extendió por todo el aula de estudiantes, y no sólo se centró intensamente en Harry. Harry observó un punto justo encima del ojo normal, donde el mágico no tenía tendencia a rodar, relajarse y esperar.

—Quería preguntarte algo sobre la Maldición Asesina —gruñó Moody, rascándose el costado de su nariz llena de cicatrices—. No quería hacer una gran cosa en clase, lo entiendes, con todos mirando, pero pensé que merecía la pena preguntar en privado.

Harry asintió una vez, un movimiento ligero y tenso de su cabeza. No sabía por qué seguía incómodo con este hombre. Moody no había hecho nada para lastimarlo, a pesar de la advertencia de Rosier. El brillo plateado del cuello alrededor de su cuello le recordaba a Harry de los Sabuesos de vez en cuando, pero Moody había sido ruidoso en sis denuncias del Ministro por haber detenido a Snape. Sólo era un maestro intimidante, eso era todo, no tan bueno como Remus, pero lo suficientemente bueno.

 _Es como si la aversión de Regulus hacia él hubiera pasado a mí, ya que él ya no puede estar aquí,_ pensó Harry, con una punzada de inquietud, y tendió la mano hacia su amigo otra vez. Aún nada. No había habido nada más que silencio en esa parte de su cerebro desde el equinoccio de otoño.

—… hermano que sobrevivió —dijo Moody, y Harry se dio cuenta, con sobresalto, de que no había estado prestando atención, una de las primeras veces que había sucedido. Cuando el ex Auror habló, la mayoría de sus alumnos escucharon—. ¿Me preguntaba si podrías recordar algo sobre esa noche? ¿Si tú sabes la fuente del excepcionalismo de tu hermano?

Harry luchó contra el impulso de sisear al hombre. Todos sus viejos instintos protectores estaban despiertos y ladrando, pero él los contuvo. Moody no estaba amenazando a Connor. Sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta, una pregunta que la mayoría de las personas debió haber preguntado en algún momento u otro, pero que se habría dirigido al propio Connor o se habría callado. Sin embargo, todavía estaba allí detrás de sus ojos. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—No, señor —dijo Harry, dejando que un gesto de fruncir el ceño lamentara en las comisuras de sus labios—. Sólo era un bebé, y no fui quien sobrevivió a la Maldición Asesina —mantuvo la mirada fija en Moody. Si miraba hacía un lado, aunque sea un poco, Moody podría saber que estaba mintiendo—. Podría preguntarle a Connor, sin embargo. Él podría saber mejor que yo. Sobrevivir eso _tiene_ que dejar una marca en alguien.

Moody le dirigió una sonrisa de cabeza de lobo. —Es gracioso, Potter. Le pregunté sobre eso cuando enseñé en su clase el otro día. Y se puso blanco como un fantasma y tartamudeó algunas tonterías acerca de no poder ver bien. ¿Sabes a qué se refiere? —Moody se inclinó hacia adelante con interés.

Harry dejó que sus ojos se ensancharan en fingida sorpresa, mientras su mente aceleraba. Apostaría que Connor había estado a punto de soltar el recuerdo en el Pensadero, antes de recordar que se suponía que debían mantenerlo en silencio por el momento, y que no se había recuperado a tiempo. Bueno, no había ninguna razón por la que debería hacerlo. Connor no estaba entrenado en mentir y ocultar como Harry.

—Bueno, nuestras camas estaban por debajo del nivel de la puerta, ya sabe —dijo Harry—. Y cuando Voldemort-

—Extraño, que te refieras a él por su nombre —dijo Moody en voz baja.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —Creo que es una tontería llamarlo Tú-Sabes-Quién, señor.

—¿Por qué? —Moody hizo rebotar su varita en su palma, ambos ojos fijos en Harry ahora. Harry estaba feliz de que el ojo mágico no pudiera leer los pensamientos. Sin embargo, armó sus escudos de Oclumancia de todos modos.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Es un título tonto. Si hubiera alguno mejor, entonces lo tomaría. Pero Voldemort es el nombre que eligió, así que no veo por qué no puedo llamarlo así —se mordió el labio con las siguientes palabras: que también podía llamarlo Tom Riddle, y si alguien en el mundo tenía el derecho de llamarlo así, sería Harry o Connor, en cuyas cabezas se había recluido él mismo. Pero no entendió el punto al referirse a eso.

Moody lo estudió por un momento, luego soltó un gruñido y un asentimiento tan brusco que parecía una garza alanceando un pez. —Continúa.

—Cuando Voldemort entró —continuó Harry—, habría disparado el hechizo a Connor desde _arriba_. Tal vez pueda recordar parte de eso, pero no pudo verlo disparar la maldición —dejó que un poco de envidia se filtrara en su voz. _También podría practicar, si ese artículo va a ser publicado después de todo_ —. Eso es diferente, sin embargo. Nunca me dijo que podría recordar nada de eso.

Moody gruñó de nuevo, y golpeó su varita contra sus labios. Harry trató de no pensar en todos los incidentes que podrían resultar de eso, y esperó.

Moody finalmente lo miró con los dos ojos y dijo: —¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por la libertad, Potter?

—¿Libertad, señor?

—Libertad —Moody asintió con firmeza—. Libertad para simplemente hacer lo que te gusta. Eres muy poderoso —Harry luchó contra el impulso de rodar sus ojos sobre la forma en que Moody sonaba con esas palabras. _Impresionado, al igual que cualquier otra persona. ¿No hay alguien que pueda ver que la magia no impide que alguien sea un mal amigo, como he sido con Draco?_ —. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en soltar todas las restricciones y hacer lo que te gusta? Así es como muchas brujas y magos Oscuros comienzan, ¿sabes?

Harry se estremeció ante la mera idea. —No —dijo.

—¿No? —Moody usó una inflexión ascendente. Harry entrecerró los ojos. _Él está sorprendido. ¿Cómo puede sorprenderse, después de que me haya visto en clase día tras día?_

—No, _señor_ —dijo con firmeza—. Haría daño a muchas otras personas. Y eso me importa. Eso es muy importante —vaciló, pero no sabía el propósito de esta conversación. Por la posibilidad de que Moody intentara que desnudara su alma, Harry todavía no deseaba desnudarle su alma—. No quiero hacer eso —terminó, simplemente, y cambió sus pies mientras miraba hacia la puerta—. ¿Eso es todo, señor? Sólo que se supone que debo ir a estudiar para Transfiguración y…

—Ve, vete —dijo Moody, con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano, y Harry se apresuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Extraño. No sé en qué cree que me atrapará. ¿Piensa que de repente dejaría escapar un deseo de ser un mago Oscuro, justo frente a él? Eso sería un deseo de muerte, con lo mucho que odia la magia Oscura._

Harry echó un vistazo atrás, una vez, para ver a Moody todavía mirándolo, ni siquiera su ojo mágico girando hacia su plan de lección para su próxima clase.

Harry se estremeció y salió corriendo. _Probablemente piense que me estoy volviendo Oscuro. Honestamente. El poder absoluto no siempre corrompe absolutamente, y de todos modos estoy muy lejos de ser absolutamente poderoso. Dumbledore y Voldemort son aún más fuertes que yo. Ojalá todos dejaran de actuar como si mi magia importara tanto. Lo que importa es lo que hago con eso._

* * *

Harry vio venir a las lechuzas y aguantó la respiración. Cuatro, y una de ellas se separó de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió hacia Neville, sin duda le traía un regalo de su abuela.

Las otras tres llegaron a la mesa de Slytherin, una de ellas aterrizando junto a Draco. Las otras dos le extendieron las patas a Harry, quien ya estaba arrebatando la comida con impaciencia de su plato, como si hubiera tenido un largo vuelo.

Harry tomó ambas cartas, pero se obligó a posponer la que, por el sello del sobre, era de Lux Aeterna. Sus manos _no_ temblaban cuando abrió la de Snape. No lo hacían.

 

> _Harry:_
> 
> _Quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento últimamente._

Harry parpadeó y miró detenidamente la carta. No pasó nada con las palabras. — _Aspectus Lyncis_ —murmuró, por las dudas, pero ningún rastro de glamour surgió en el papel.

Parecía que realmente era Snape escribiendo esto. Harry negó con la cabeza, maravillado, y continuó.

 

> _Tengo un amigo que me recordó el comportamiento de Slytherin, y tengo la intención de seguirlo. Mi juicio está programado para el 21 de diciembre, el día de la oscuridad más larga. Sospecho que alguien está haciendo un punto._
> 
> _Debes soportar y mantener tu fortaleza lista hasta ese día. Es posible que seas llamado como testigo o que te ofrezcas como voluntario._
> 
> _Vigila a Draco. Últimamente he notado que su comportamiento ha cambiado. Le escribiré con mis preocupaciones, pero no estoy seguro de que le causen mucha impresión._
> 
> _Recuerda que no seré amable si sacrificas algo irremplazable en un loco plan para liberarme._
> 
> _Severus Snape._

Harry cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y pensó, _veamos lo que he sacrificado_ , y luego, abrió la carta de James.

Era corta. No tenía por qué ser larga.

 

> _Harry:_
> 
> _Retiraré los cargos contra Quejicus, a petición tuya._
> 
> _Tu padre amoroso,_
> 
> _James._

Harry no pudo contener un grito de triunfo, uno que incluso llamó la atención de Draco de su propia carta, que parecía ser de Snape. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, y agarró el pergamino incluso antes de que Harry pudiera sostenerlo. Miró hacia arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, un momento después.

—¿ _Qué_ hiciste? —le preguntó a Harry.

Harry agitó una mano. —¿A quién le importa? No sucederá ahora. —Podía sentir que el mundo se abría ante él por primera vez en una semana. Todavía no tenía a Snape en libertad, eso era cierto, pero lo tenía un paso más cerca. Sólo los cargos del Ministro permanecían ahora, y Harry esperaría aún un poco para ver si Scrimgeour podría hacer algo; ni siquiera sabía si Tonks le había hablado todavía. Luego pondría en movimiento cualquier cantidad de planes que tuviera.

—Déjame ver eso —insistió Millicent, y le quitó el pergamino de James a Draco. Ella reaccionó con su propio grito, y desde allí la carta tuvo que ir a Pansy, y Blaise y Vince exigieron saber qué pasaba, y el pergamino pasó por la mayor parte de la mesa de Slytherin.

Millicent golpeó a Harry en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo jadear y ahogarse. —No sé lo que hiciste, Potter —dijo ella, con los ojos brillando ferozmente—, pero valió la pena, lo que sea que fuera —le sonrió a Pansy—. ¡Creo que _alguien_ podría saber dónde está la cerveza de mantequilla, y si es así, estamos celebrando esta noche!

 _Lo valió_ , pensó Harry, su corazón cantando. _Valió la pena por completo_. Captó la mirada ansiosa de su hermano desde el otro lado de la habitación y le sonrió. Connor se relajó con un fuerte suspiro que llamó la atención de Hermione. Inseguro de lo mucho que Connor podría haberle dicho, Harry miró hacia otro lado.

_Desde que perdí tantas rondas últimamente, se siente bien ganar una._

Como burlándose de ese pensamiento, la red negra y plateada de Draco le guiñó un ojo malévolo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos al verlo. _Me voy a deshacer de ti también, a ver si no lo hago_.


	27. Bailarines en la Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm, sí, perdón por desaparecer; la vida real a veces se pone pesada. sin embargo, no abandonaré esta historia.

**Serie** _ **Sacrificios**  
_ **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 23: Bailarines en la Luz**  

—Todavía estás tomando un riesgo.

Rufus sofocó el impulso de golpear a Kingsley mientras colocaba las pulseras de duelo en su lugar alrededor de sus muñecas. —Sí, lo sé muy bien —dijo, en lugar del insulto en el que había estado pensando. _Casi_ estaba seguro de que Albus Dumbledore se había acercado a Kingsley y lo había incorporado a la Orden del Fénix, en lugar de que Kingsley buscara la aprobación de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que uno de sus Aurores trabajaba para un Señor de la Luz que no deseaba nada más que fisgonear en el Ministerio—. Pero es un riesgo que elegí tomar —él colocó el collar de duelo en su lugar y miró por encima del hombro al joven mago, esperando.

Kingsley se sonrojó, aunque su piel era lo suficientemente oscura como para que fuera difícil de ver. —Yo… sí, señor, ya veo eso.

—Bien —dijo Rufus suavemente, y luego cerró los ojos para sentir el zumbido de la magia del collar que lo rodeaba. Esto no se parecía en nada a las cosas horribles que Gorgon y Morologus habían usado, y que casi le había costado a los Sabuesos la cordura. Este collar simplemente registraba que había elegido entrar en la danza por su propia voluntad, y que permanecía dentro de sus límites por su propia voluntad. A pesar de las consecuencias por violar el ritual si el perdedor intentaba inmiscuirse en la política antes de que finalizara el período del año, el _corazón_ de esto no era la compulsión, una herramienta de la Oscuridad, sino la elección—. Vamos, entonces.

Dio media vuelta y salió de su despacho con la varita mágica en el bolsillo, las pulseras y el collar igualmente livianos en las muñecas y el cuello. Cojeó, como siempre, pero eso no burló ni estropeó su paso. Kingsley lo siguió, gruñendo. El joven Percy ya esperaba en el patio de duelos, un área especialmente equipada en el primer piso.

Rufus sintió que las miradas de sus Aurores lo seguían mientras caminaba entre sus escritorios, y escuchó muchos murmullos de “buena suerte, señor”. Él asintió con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, disfrutando de la suave pirita del cuello, ya que lo atrapaba de vez en cuando. Sus Aurores sabían que tendría un duelo con Augustus Starrise, y algo de lo que significaba. Ninguno de ellos sabía del voto de no confianza que Amelia tenía la intención de introducir en el Wizengamot hoy. Había decidido esperar hasta después del duelo, y nada de lo que Rufus pudiera decir influiría en ella. Él se encogió de hombros y finalmente se rindió. Ella _todavía_ era su superior.

 _Pero no ahora,_ pensó Rufus, y un intenso placer surgió a través de él. Iba en camino a uno de los lugares de prueba más antiguos de todos, el patio de duelos, y lo que ocurriera allí era entre él y su oponente. Y lo estaba haciendo _correctamente_ , con las pulseras y el collar y el conocimiento de los hechizos que usaría cerca de él como su propia piel.

Rufus Scrimgeour se había declarado a sí mismo de la Luz cuando tenía doce años. Mucha gente lo había creído loco, declararse tan joven, y cuando estaba en Slytherin, no menos importante.

Rufus nunca se había arrepentido. No por un día La Luz era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, cuando se usaba correctamente. O tal vez era más correcto decir que _contenía_ la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Era mejor dejar que las personas tomaran sus propias decisiones, dentro de los límites que les impidiera pisotear las elecciones de otras personas, y con absoluta honestidad, y en armonía si era posible. Rufus había mirado entre Luz y Oscuridad ese día hace mucho tiempo, y eligió el camino que pensó que le permitiría lograr todas esas cosas.

Blancos rastros de brillo de carrera comenzaron a unirse detrás de sus párpados. Él sonrió. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y el resplandor se disparó por delante de él, guiándolo por un camino suave para que no tropezara o se cayera.

Todos los magos y brujas que pasó, haciendo el trabajo cotidiano ordinario del Ministerio, se callaron cuando lo vieron, y muchos se inclinaron y se apartaron del camino. Rufus podía ver eso, aunque todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados. Un segundo tipo de vista estaba floreciendo sobre el sendero blanco, la Luz le mostraba el camino.

Aquellos que trabajaron y vivieron dentro de la Luz tenían que usar sus ojos, en más de un sentido.

Rufus finalmente abrió los suyos cuando salió del ascensor y giró en dirección al patio de duelos. Podía sentir que su oponente ya lo estaba esperando, caliente como una brisa de verano y paciente. Augustus Starrise siempre había sido paciente, al menos desde cierta noche, casi exactamente hace trece años.

Rufus atravesó lo que parecía una puerta común, con Kingsley detrás de él, y salió al patio. No podría haber estado afuera, pero parecía ser así. La luz la llenó de pared a pared. Las enredaderas trepaban por aquellas paredes, que estaban hechas de piedra blanca ajustada de cerca, y levantaban enormes flores, con forma de trompetas y casi del tamaño de ellas, hacia el cielo. Las flores en sí eran doradas, jaspeadas de vetas más brillantes y pálidas que le recordaban a Rufus los colores que vio cuando presionó su mano sobre sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. La hierba era lisa y suave como la manta de un niño, y tenía un tono muy profundo, más cercano al púrpura que al verde.

Rufus recorrió con la mirada el jardín antes de volverse para reconocer a Augustus. Sí, mientras observaba, un estallido tras otro se abrió sobre las paredes y se dividió en dos pares de pájaros blancos, grandes como pavos reales y que tenían algo del fénix a su alrededor, aunque no arrojaban calor. Los pájaros se posaron en las paredes y miraron fijamente. Uno de cada par lo miró y el otro a Augustus.

Estos eran los testigos del ritual, vinieron para asegurarse de que la danza se realizara perfectamente. Si uno de los asistentes que participaban en ella _rompiera_ su palabra de no entrometerse en la política durante un año después de haber perdido el duelo, entonces los pájaros se unirían en una criatura mucho mayor y vendría al mediodía para quitarle una de sus extremidades.

Rufus simplemente respiró por un momento, casi aturdido y abrumado por la presencia de la magia de la Luz, espesa, pura y fuerte. Pensó que habría necesitado más tiempo para recuperarse, pero su exposición al joven Harry lo había ayudado a superar la sensación de nadar que solía ser el resultado de estar parado en medio de tanto poder.

Eso, pensó cuando finalmente se volvió para mirar a su oponente y reverencia, y su exposición a un joven llamado Tom Riddle, tres años menor que él en Slytherin, que había irradiado el poder de un Señor todo el maldito tiempo, y había sido un factor menor en que Rufus se declarara a sí mismo para la Luz.

Augustus se inclinó hacia atrás, y luego se quedó de pie frente a él, con las características serenas e inexpresivas como el hierro. Rufus trazó una mano sobre su brazo, siguiendo la línea de la cicatriz que el mago guerrero le había dado la última vez que se batieron en duelo.

Eso fue justo después de la caída de Voldemort a manos de Connor Potter, cuando Augustus había venido buscando el nombre del Auror que había estado con su hermana melliza, Alba Starrise, en la noche de su suicidio, y no pudo evitarlo.

Rufus mantuvo sus ojos en la cara de Augustus, pero vio cómo lo veían otros ojos, mirando fijamente y muertos sobre una lengua sobresaliente y el cuello roto. Su cabello dorado se había desplegado sobre su cabeza, pálido, perfecto y encantador. Alba Starrise, última víctima de Voldemort antes de que él cayera. La había dejado sola durante tres minutos mientras él iba a buscarle una taza de té, y ella había logrado colgarse de todos modos.

Rufus sabía que tenía suerte de haber escapado sólo con la cicatriz. Eso había sido porque él era el Auror que le había fallado a Alba, no el que realmente lo había hecho, fuera lo que fuera lo que los Mortífagos le habían hecho. Augustus nunca había conocidos los nombres o las identidades de aquellos Mortífagos, o no habría dudado, con el humor que tenía después de perder a su melliza, de invocar la _Caerimonia Inrevocabilis_ , el más alto y severo de los antiguos rituales de justicia de Luz.

Ese ritual particular reclamaba la vida de quien lo invocó, pero también reclamaba, sin excepción, la vida o las vidas de los enemigos a los que lo había llamado en contra. Rufus lo había leído. Él nunca lo había visto usado.

Lo habría hecho ese día.

Tranquilo, paciente, pálido, Augustus Starrise esperó a que terminara su inspección. Luego él inclinó la cabeza.

—Viejo amigo —dijo—. ¿Dónde están tus testigos?

Rufus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Kingsley. —Uno detrás de mí —dijo, y oyó el crujido cuando todos los pájaros se inclinaron hacia delante con atención—. Kingsley Shacklebolt es un Auror y un sirviente de un Señor de la Luz —sintió que Kingsley se sobresaltaba, mucho, y se alegraba de haber aprendido a no sonreír—. ¿Pasa tu inspección?

—Bastante bien —dijo Augustus—. Este es el primero de mis testigos —extendió una mano y convocó a un joven pálido que había estado parado a la sombra de las flores en forma de trompeta. Campanas tintinearon suavemente en una trenza de su cabello mientras se movía. Augustus sonrió bruscamente—. Este es mi sobrino y heredero, Pharos Starrise. ¿Pasa tu inspección?

Rufus estudió a Pharos y tuvo que admirar la astucia de Augustus. Este era el hijo de Alba; cada línea de su rostro lo proclamaba. —Bastante bien —admitió—. Mi segundo testigo es Percy Weasley.

Percy se había acurrucado en una esquina del patio como si esperara que no lo notaran. Ahora, se arrastró hacia adelante, con la cabeza gacha. Él se estremeció cuando Augustus miró hacia él.

—Percy es el hijo reconocido de una familia sangrepura de Luz —dijo Rufus con calma—. ¿Pasa tu inspección?

Augustus asintió. —Conozco a los Weasley —dijo—. No hubiera esperado encontrar a uno de ellos trabajando debajo de ti, Rufus.

Rufus simplemente arqueó sus cejas y no dijo nada. Técnicamente, se suponía que Percy no estaría trabajando para él, pero necesitaría varios hechiceros comprometidos trabajando en una montaña de papeles para darse cuenta de _eso_. —¿Dónde está tu segundo testigo, Augustus?

Augustus mostró sus dientes con una sonrisa que lo hacía parecerse a Lucius Malfoy. Rufus se entretuvo al considerar cómo los dos, magos de Luz y Oscuridad, odiarían que se los dijeran. —Ella está a nuestro alrededor —dijo—. Dedico este duelo a mi hermana Alba, Rufus, a quien amaba y a quien fallaste. Ella está hoy conmigo en nuestra sangre compartida, en la sangre de su hijo, Pharos, y en la Luz que era su hogar verdadero y natural.

Rufus entrecerró los ojos antes de que pudiera detenerse, y sintió las pulseras tintinear en sus muñecas cuando su peso cambió. _Golpe bajo, Augustus. Habría dado mi brazo izquierdo para detenerla, y tú lo sabes._

Augustus sonrió cordialmente. —Los términos de los Acuerdos del Ocaso son estrictos —dijo, comenzando su parte del ritual. Los pájaros se inclinaron aún más—. Si pierdo, debo jurar retirar todo mi apoyo de Cornelius Fudge de inmediato, y abstenerme de la persecución de los magos Oscuros, por un año. Si pierdes, Rufus, debes jurar abstenerte de cualquier política, incluso en la oficina, y realizar sólo tus deberes como Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, durante un año —él sacudió la cabeza e hizo su largo cabello, grueso con campanas, sonar—. Última oportunidad para echarte atrás, Rufus.

—No retrocedo —dijo Rufus, dando la respuesta correcta—. A la luz del sol juré esto. En la Luz lo terminaré —él sacó su varita.

Augustus hizo un sonido bajo, ansioso, como un sabueso que empujaba hacia delante contra el borde de una correa, y sacó su propia varita, hecha de una madera blanca que Rufus no pudo identificar de inmediato. —Así comienza, entonces —dijo.

—Así comienza —repitió Rufus, y se inclinó. Sintió a Kingsley y Percy tensarse detrás de él, y Pharos se movió un poco al lado de su tío. Los ojos de Augustus nunca se movieron de los suyos. Estaban entrenados, confiados, llenos de orgullo. Él era el mejor duelista. Los otros tres allí, los otros cuatro, se corrigió Rufus, al menos lo sospechaban.

Él y Augustus lo sabían.

Por eso Rufus había elegido como lo había hecho. Las pulseras alrededor de sus muñecas se calentaron, y luego comenzaron a arrojar pequeños destellos de luz. Si Augustus hubiera estado mirando, habría visto y entendido el mensaje contenido en esos adornos. No eran las cosas pequeñas y flexibles, casi ingrávidas, que usaría un duelista que esperara tener que moverse rápido. Eran pesadas, hechas de platino pulido, y brillaban como agua tocada por el fuego cuando Rufus se enderezó y esperó a que comenzara el duelo.

Rufus no usaría hechizos para incapacitar o herir. Él era de la Luz, y usaría un hechizo basado en la compasión y la honestidad. Cuando podía, prefería esa definición de la Luz. Uno podría tener que mentir para hacer las cosas en el Ministerio, pero la verdad siempre era mejor.

Los pájaros en las paredes levantaron sus alas y los derribaron, en un ondulante movimiento ondulatorio que recorrió todo el jardín.

— _Diffindo_ —susurró Augustus.

El hechizo fue por la mano de la varita de Rufus. Por supuesto que sí. Rufus no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse cuando un largo corte se abrió en el centro de su palma, una delgada línea de sangre que, sin embargo, dolía como llamas. Vio que los ojos de Augustus se abrían sorprendidos.

Luego miró las pulseras, finalmente, cuando comenzaron a brillar demasiado para ignorarlas, y la ampliación de sus ojos cambió a una de comprensión.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Rufus se encontró con su mirada, y sonrió, y susurró, — _Probo Memoriter Meus._

La tela azul del hechizo giró en la existencia, resplandeciente y radiante. Rufus cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba brevemente en su lugar, pidiendo permiso para extraer el recuerdo que quería compartir. Rufus le concedió su permiso, y entonces la luz se alejó de él. Abrió los ojos y observó, con calma, mientras mostraba a Augustus Starrise la visión que tenía que ver.

Todos ellos—y eso incluiría a los testigos—fueron llevados directamente a la memoria, compartiendo las sensaciones y emociones de Rufus, así como la mera visión.

_—¿Puedo tomar una taza de té?_

_Rufus podía sentir que su corazón se contraía. Los ojos de Alba Starrise estaban horrorizados, casi rotos, y mantuvo la cabeza inclinada, su cabello dorado cayendo sobre su rostro. Pensó que podría saber lo que los Mortífagos le habían hecho, y si tenía razón, bueno. Nadie había dicho nunca que alguien necesitara tocar a una bruja para violarla._

_—Por supuesto, señora —dijo, las cortesías instintivas de su infancia brotando de sus labios. Él le había quitado su varita; no había forma de que ella pudiera lastimarse, y esta habitación verde, pequeña y estéril era lo suficientemente triste sin rechazar su simple pedido—. Lo traeré de inmediato._

_Salió de la habitación con paso decidido, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su pierna mala hizo contacto con el suelo. Normalmente, habría enviado a uno de los aprendices y se quedaría con la propia Alba, pero todos estaban lidiando con las secuelas del último ataque de los Mortífagos. Voldemort había estado de muy buen humor esta noche, pensó Rufus agriamente, casi como si estuviera preparando algo especial para las siguientes._

_Aunque lo habían hecho bien. Habían rescatado a Alba y a varias otras brujas y magos que habían sido prisioneros de los Mortífagos durante días. Ahora el trabajo duro realmente podría comenzar: la curación de los recuerdos que habían hecho que los ojos de Alba Starrise se vieran así._

_Rufus tardó tres minutos en encontrar una taza, calentar el té con un hechizo murmurado rápidamente y regresar a la habitación._

_Y le había tomado tres minutos a Alba Starrise colgar una de las pancartas que felicitaba a un héroe Auror alrededor de su cuello, atar un extremo a una viga del techo y otra alrededor de su cuello, trepar a la cama baja donde ella había estado sentada, y saltar._

_Rufus sabía que no oyó su cuello romperse, pero pensó que podía oírlo de todos modos, haciendo eco y resonando en sus oídos como el sonido de su propia culpa, o la taza de té rompiéndose en el suelo. Él la miró y se quedó allí. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que uno de los otros Aurores lo encontrara y se lo llevara, unos instantes más antes de que alguien pensara cortar la pancarta con un maleficio y levitar suavemente el cuerpo de Alba al suelo._

_Rufus había vuelto directamente a cazar Mortífagos, agarrotado por la fuerza de su ira y su impotencia. Cuando Voldemort cayó ante el Chico-Que-Vivió la noche siguiente, no estaba seguro de si estaba aliviado o no. Sí, el Señor Oscuro y su maldad habían desaparecido del mundo, pero Rufus no sintió que se hiciera justicia para Alba Starrise._

_Aprendió, lenta y dolorosamente, durante los años siguientes, que había poca justicia que uno pudiera hacer por los muertos._

Rufus parpadeó y retrocedió un poco cuando el recuerdo llegó a su fin. —Poca justicia para los muertos —susurró, a fin de hacerse eco del pensamiento en voz alta, y levantó los ojos a Augustus Starrise—. Pero mucha justicia para los vivos. Mientras alguien esté vivo y yo pueda ayudar, haré justicia por ellos.

El mago de la Luz lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Los pájaros blancos en las paredes estaban completamente quietos y en silencio.

— _Diffindo_ —dijo Augustus Starrise otra vez, pero el hechizo era débil y casi sin fuerza. Rufus hizo un pequeño corte en su mano, y pronunció su segundo hechizo suavemente.

— _Petrificus Totalus_.

Augustus Starrise, todavía débil por ver la muerte de su amada hermana frente a él, de tal manera que no podía dudar de que el mago al que había culpado sintiera que su fracaso agudo como un puñal en el corazón, cayó al suelo.

Rufus se adelantó y se arrodilló frente a Augustus, mientras los pájaros blancos alzaban sus alas y luego los bajaban de nuevo. —Lo siento, Augustus, por tener que hacerte ver eso —susurró—. Pero ya está hecho —retrocedió a las palabras del ritual—. Bajo la Luz, por la Luz, en la Luz, que concluya nuestra danza. Primer paso para ti, Augustus Starrise, y el último para mí —hizo una pausa y soltó el hechizo, esperando que Augustus diera la protesta simbólica que todavía podía hacer en esta etapa, aunque sólo fuera con los ojos, pero no pasó nada. Rufus asintió—. Debes abstenerte de apoyar a Cornelius Fudge y de perseguir a magos Oscuros durante un año, como lo prometiste.

»Ve en paz —añadió, y se alejó.

Casi había llegado al final del jardín cuando la voz de Augustus susurró detrás de él, —Rufus.

—¿Sí? —Rufus se volvió. Los pesados brazaletes todavía brillaban, como la luz del sol, en sus muñecas, y Augustus hizo una mueca. Rufus agitó sus mangas sobre ellos para atenuarlos tanto como fue posible. Habían proclamado sus intenciones puras, pero el duelo había terminado y podrían descansar.

—¿Sabes quiénes eran? —Augustus susurró—. ¿Los Mortífagos que le hicieron eso a mi hermana?

Rufus cerró los ojos. _Él no ha aprendido después de todo, entonces_. —No —dijo en voz baja—. Y no te dejaría saber sus nombres, incluso si descubriera pruebas de ellos, Augustus.

—¿Qué? —la voz del mago Starrise estaba angustiada. Las campanas en su cabello chocaron y tintinearon mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sentiste dolor cuando ella murió, _sé_ que lo hiciste‒

—Porque —intervino Rufus—, los matarías sin un juicio. Quiero llevarlos a juicio, si alguna vez puedo atraparlos —él cubrió a Augustus con una mirada dura—. De tal forma que todos estén vivos, unos para enfrentar la justicia, y tú para verlo.

—Pero podría invocar‒

—Han pasado trece años, Augustus —Rufus hizo su voz lo más suave posible, pero de todos modos pensó que algo de su disgusto se había propagado, por la forma en que Augustus cerró la boca rápidamente—. ¿No deberías dejarla descansar?

Dio media vuelta antes de oír nada más, y salió del patio de duelos, hacia el ascensor. Los pájaros blancos ya se habían ido, y la magia de la Luz se estaba desvaneciendo, dejándolo en el mundo ordinario, complicado, mixto y silenciado, una vez más.

_En el que he ganado un duelo, y Amelia pronto anunciará que el Wizengamot considerará un voto de no confianza contra Fudge._

Sin embargo, todavía se sentía vacío, como si hubiera descendido una montaña, y dentro de su cabeza había un rugido silencioso.

* * *

—¿Harry? _Ven_ , Harry.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que Draco lo alejara de los celebrantes Slytherin con una mano. Al menos había esperado hasta una hora en la fiesta. Eso significaba que ahora el foco estaba en quién podía equilibrar las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla más vacías en su cabeza y no en el “Chico Que Salvó A Snape”, como insistían en llamarlo. Podía irse con sólo algunas miradas desilusionadas de Millicent. Y Pansy. Ah, y Blaise. Y, bueno, algunos de los de quinto y sexto año también. Harry bajó la cabeza.

 _Dejen de mirarme,_ trató de gritarles en silencio, pero en ese momento se produjo un choque de cristales rotos, y todo el foco volvió a donde debería estar. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y cerró la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de cuarto detrás de ellos, luego se volvió para mirar inquisitivamente a Draco.

Draco ya estaba sacando el libro de pociones de su baúl. Se giró para mirar a Harry, y sus ojos eran solemnes.

—Decidí contarte más —dijo—. Has sido una gran ayuda para mí, Harry, y no has hecho preguntas tontas. Debes saberlo.

Harry bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose honrado. —Está bien, Draco. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Draco rebotó en su cama y abrió el libro de pociones. Inmediatamente, una oleada de magia inundó la habitación, y Harry vio que la red en la cabeza de Draco se hinchaba y latía como una araña comiendo moscas. Él entrecerró los ojos. _Sí, el libro causó la red, lo juraría. Y probablemente no apareció antes porque Draco no estaba diciéndome lo que había hecho. Ahora que lo está haciendo, la magia del libro está interactuando con la red de alguna manera._

_No me gusta esa red. Realmente, no me gusta._

—Mira —estaba diciendo Draco, señalando una receta que Harry tenía que arrastrar sobre la cama detrás de él para ver—, esta es la receta que yo quería. Me muestra cómo llamar el fantasma de un antepasado y convertirme en su heredero mágico, siempre y cuando nuestras almas estén en simpatía y yo pueda heredar la magia  —le sonrió a Harry—. Eso significa que papá también me reconocería como un heredero mágico Malfoy.

Harry luchó para evitar gruñir en la página. Tampoco le gustaba el libro, ahora que casi había confirmado su sospecha de que había puesto la red en Draco. Sin embargo, aún estaba seguro de que Snape no podría haber sabido lo que hacía, porque Snape no pondría redes en las personas. Él había conocido la esclavitud demasiado íntimamente. Pero tenía mucho por lo que responder, simplemente por darle este libro a Draco cuando él le preguntó.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que seas un heredero mágico? —preguntó Harry, extendiendo la mano para trazar una línea de la receta con su dedo. Ahora que podía ver toda la complejidad de la cosa, y qué tipo de investigación requeriría, la rapidez de Draco para prepararse para preparar la poción lo asombró de nuevo. Draco no solía ser tan… dedicado. Inteligente, sí, apasionado, sí, pero no impulsado.

La página tembló antes de que su dedo la tocara, y pareció como si pudiera volverse sola. Harry sacudió su mano hacia atrás. Draco no pareció darse cuenta.

—Porque, Harry —dijo en voz baja, con los ojos bajos—, tengo que ser un heredero mágico para ser considerado para algunas de las mejores ventajas en la sociedad sangrepura. Para ser un socio comercial, por ejemplo, o para recibir algunos regalos, o para participar en algunos rituales y reuniones. Incluso en la reunión de la alianza que tuvimos, contigo en el Ministerio, ¿en la que asistieron los Parkinson y los Bulstrode? No podría haber asistido a eso si alguien realmente quisiera hacer un escándalo acerca de las reglas. Mi padre siempre está diciendo que manifestaré simpatía con su alma pronto, pero me estoy haciendo mayor, y no creo que sea su heredero mágico —levantó los ojos y buscó los de Harry—. ¿Entiendes? Esto es… esto es _realmente_ importante para mí. Quiero saber que no estoy debajo de nadie más. Quiero saber que tengo el poder de defenderme si alguien me ataca y defender a las personas que me importan. Sé que es posible que no lo entiendas, porque estás a nivel de un Señor y siempre lo has estado, pero realmente, realmente quiero esto —inclinó la cabeza nuevamente, y se acurrucó alrededor del libro—. Esta es la única oportunidad en la que puedo pensar.

—Draco —susurró Harry, y, tentativamente, sabiendo que Draco podría arremeter contra él de nuevo con el humor en el que estaba, lo abrazó. Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, ya que estaba sentado directamente detrás de su amigo. Draco giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia un lado, enterrándose en el pecho de Harry. Él se tensó, luego se obligó a relajarse, músculo por músculo.

 _Está bien que no pueda ponerme en pie y moverme rápidamente,_ se tranquilizó a sí mismo _. Nada va a atacarme aquí._

Se concentró en verter fuerza y comodidad por sus brazos hacia Draco, sin usar su magia. Draco guardó silencio, y entonces Harry se aventuró finalmente. —Y quieres ser igual a mí.

—Sí —susurró Draco—. Es por eso que realmente espero que Julia Malfoy fuera una Señora, Harry. No siempre deberías estar protegiéndome. También quiero ser capaz de protegerte algunas veces, ¿sabes?

—Oh, Draco —dijo Harry, molesto por la injusticia de ese comentario—. Me has _protegido_. El año pasado, cuando Connor me estaba destrozando, y el año anterior, cuando fuiste conmigo a la Cámara, y‒

—Eso no es suficiente —dijo Draco, con una obstinada inclinación hacia su barbilla que Harry conocía demasiado bien—. Quiero ser capaz de al menos igualarme contigo, Harry. Recoger las piezas cuando vuelves roto, o simplemente desmayarme en la Cámara y no ver toda la pelea, eso ya no es suficiente. Puedo estar contigo _así_ , pero no _respaldarte_. Real, realmente quiero luchar a tu lado.

Harry cerró los ojos. Draco tenía razón; no había considerado ese ángulo. Sólo había visto la posesividad de Draco, no el hecho de que Draco tuviese esta intensa lealtad que sólo podía mitigarse por la _capacidad_ de proteger a otra persona. Y era verdad que él no consideraba eso demasiado. Moviéndose en medio de su propia magia, protegido y acunado por ella, tendía a olvidar que otros magos no podían hacer todo lo que podía, o pensaba que podía hacerlo por ellos. Pero, ¿por qué no deberían tener la capacidad, no sólo para tomar sus propias decisiones, sino para poner en práctica esas decisiones?

Harry abrió un ojo y miró nuevamente la pulsante compulsión de plata negra. _Puedo pensar una razón por qué._

Pero si la compulsión estaba unida al maldito libro, y la maldita receta de la poción, debería desaparecer cuando Draco terminara la maldita poción.

Harry asintió. —Te ayudaré todo lo que pueda, Draco —susurró—. Tendremos esa poción terminada para Halloween, lo prometo.

Draco emitió un sonido que podría haber sido un suspiro o un sollozo o incluso un grito de felicidad, y se volvió completamente hacia Harry, aunque no lo abrazó; mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del libro de pociones. —Gracias, Harry —susurró—. Oh, Merlín, te extrañé.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar qué significaba eso, luego la cerró de nuevo. Ellos _habían_ estado distantes—más de lo que Draco sabía—ya que había una gran cantidad de cosas que Harry no había estado diciendo.

Harry quería estar cerca otra vez, si pudiera. La súbita oleada de añoranza le recordó la forma en que se había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que el camino podría abrirse a una relación más cercana con Connor una vez más.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo.

Draco le sonrió, y, milagro de milagros, por el resto de la tarde, estuvo dispuesto a hablar de Quidditch profesional y cómo se _atrevía_ el profesor Flitwick a asignar tanta tarea, en lugar de la maldita poción. Harry estaba acostado a su lado, y le respondió, y vio la red temblar y retorcerse. Parecía estar consciente de él ahora, y trataba de evitar su mirada sin abandonar su agarre sobre la cabeza y los hombros de Draco.

 _Sé lo que eres,_ pensó Harry, y esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado. _Voy a destrozarte por jugar con mi mejor amigo_.

* * *

_Harry soñó._

Él supo de inmediato que era un sueño, gracias a la extraña oscuridad, y los sonidos agudos y claros a su alrededor, y el hecho de que el piso era sólido bajo sus…

¿Pies?

Harry miró rápidamente a sí mismo, lo cual no ayudó, porque estaba oscuro. Podía decir que estaba en un cuerpo diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, algo mediano y de cuatro patas. Afortunadamente, mientras se deslizaba hacia la parpadeante luz de la hoguera y el bajo sonido de las voces, también caminó en silencio.

Se congeló, erizado, al borde de la luz del fuego. Él reconoció una sola voz. Alta y fría, los tonos de Voldemort eran imposibles de olvidar.

—¿Todo está en su lugar, Evan?

—Sí, mi Señor —dijo el Mortífago, sonando alegre—. Su regreso a Gran Bretaña es esperado con gran interés por sus súbditos leales, cuyas filas crecen día a día. Fenrir Greyback es la herramienta más útil.

Harry se movió a un lado, tratando de ver. Como si el movimiento hubiera realineado su percepción de la habitación, se dio cuenta abruptamente de que estaba afuera, y la espesa oscuridad a su alrededor provenía de inmensos troncos de árboles. La luz del fuego ardía en un claro entre los árboles. La nariz de Harry se crispó ante los olores que la asaltaron, pero no se distrajo de las personas que finalmente podía localizar.

La voz de Voldemort provenía de lo que parecía un pequeño trono, acunado entre los anillos de una enorme serpiente. _Nagini_ , se dio cuenta Harry, y se quedó quieto, sólo en caso de que ella lo sintiera.

¿Podría ella, sin embargo? Harry sabía que esto era un sueño, o tal vez una visión.

Harry no podía ver a Voldemort y no lo intentó, ahora que había visto a Nagini. Observó a Rosier, que estaba parado frente al trono, recuperándose de una reverencia.

—¿Y qué hay de aquellos que _alguna vez_ fueron míos? —Voldemort preguntó, su voz se hizo más profunda con desagrado. Harry sintió que su frente comenzaba a arder—. ¿Aquellos que una vez fueron leales, pero ahora se han vuelto en mi contra?

—Siguen en su contra, Señor —dijo Rosier, no luciendo tan mal por ello—. ¡Qué lástima!

—Me decepcionas —dijo Voldemort—. ¡Bellatrix!

Una sombra se movió hacia un lado, y la mujer que Harry había visto atacar a Cho Chang vino cojeando. Su brazo derecho seguía siendo una ruina, pero ella sostenía una varita en su mano izquierda.

—Tortúralo —dijo Voldemort, sonando aburrido.

Bellatrix movió su varita, y Rosier cayó bajo un _Crucio_. Se retorció, forcejeó y jadeó con el dolor, por supuesto. A Harry le llevó un momento identificar el extraño sonido en medio de la respiración entrecortada, y cuando lo hizo, volvió a poner las orejas hacia atrás.

Rosier se estaba _riendo_.

—He pasado desde el portal más externo —dijo, de alguna manera, alrededor de las convulsiones—, al santuario donde un pecado es una oración. ¿Qué importa que el servicio sea mortal? —rodó y se quedó allí, sonriendo a Bellatrix, resistiendo el dolor que claramente le recorría—. Oh, nuestra Señora de la Tortura —susurró—, ¿qué importa?

Bellatrix se burló de él. —Te has vuelto loco, Evan —dijo.

—Ah, hermoso cuerpo apasionado —dijo Rosier, con los ojos fijos en su brazo derecho—, ¡eso nunca ha dolido con un corazón!

Bellatrix miró hacia el trono, y luego detuvo el hechizo con un tirón. Rosier se quedó tumbado donde estaba por un momento, temblando, luego levantó una mano para limpiarse las motas de espuma de sus labios. Harry no sabía si se sentía aliviado o no de ver sangre entre la saliva. —Pero tan dulce como la corteza era el núcleo —susurró—. todavía nos vemos obligados a permanecer mansos[1].

—Te estoy enviando a negociar con los gigantes, Evan —dijo Voldemort, sonando casi aburrido—. Asegúrate de no fallarme. Aún piensan que yo soy su Dios y deberían escucharte con la mayor ansiedad.

Rosier inclinó su cabeza hacia Voldemort y se levantó, recuperándose más rápido de lo que Harry pensaba que era normal. Él sonrió a Bellatrix. —Mi Señor. Nuestra Señora del Dolor —dijo—. Hasta la próxima vez —hizo una reverencia y salió cojeando al bosque.

—¿Qué sigue ahora, mi señor? —la voz de Bellatrix era infeliz, resignada, y se sentó frente al trono, Nagini se apartó del camino con un siseo de protesta.

—Ahora —dijo Voldemort—, esperamos al sol —él rio, un sonido que Harry no deseaba escuchar, nunca más—. Y alégrate de que cierto problemático, unido por la sangre a ti, y que estaba interfiriendo conmigo y molestándome, será sepultado.

Comenzó a reír de nuevo, y el dolor en la cicatriz de Harry se hizo tan abrumador que se despertó con un grito ahogado.

Se encontró todavía en la cama de Draco, medio dormido y medio acurrucado alrededor de su amigo. Retrocedió, lentamente, y Draco murmuró soñoliento y se dio vuelta, agarrando el libro de pociones. Harry tragó saliva y se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba cubierta de sangre, por supuesto.

 _Le enviaré un mensaje a Narcissa,_ decidió, mientras se dirigía hacia el retrete. _Este fin de semana, debemos ir a Grimmauld Place, y encontrar a Regulus, si podemos._

_—¿Nos llevarás contigo?_

Harry saltó y miró hacia un movimiento cerca de sus pies. Los Muchos—o una serpiente de los Muchos; Harry sospechó que no era la misma que lo había acompañado hasta ese momento, ya que ese se había cansado de la distancia de su colmena y había regresado al Bosque—levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos brillantes. Harry se arrodilló para que pudiera deslizarse por su brazo. La pequeña lengua se movió y probó la sangre en su cicatriz, una sensación que hizo que Harry temblara.

—Si quieres ir —susurró, y se puso a lavar la sangre de su frente. Su cara estaba pálida y solemne en el espejo, cansada y surcada de fatiga y dolor.

_Podría usar algo de ayuda, de verdad. Voldemort regresando a Gran Bretaña. ¡Y los gigantes! ¿Qué hago con ellos? ¿Y qué es esta tontería que sigue balbuceando sobre el sol?_

Harry luchó contra la tentación de apoyar su cabeza contra la pared y mantenerla allí por un tiempo. A veces, se preguntaba por qué debería ser él quien hiciera esto.

 _Porque no hay nadie más,_ se dijo severamente, y se enderezó. _Todavía no, al menos. Connor podría ser el derrotador profetizado de Voldemort, pero nadie más es_ vates, _y nadie más recibe advertencias del Señor Oscuro como tú._

_Crece, Harry. Mantente firme. Esto es necesario, siempre lo ha sido, y aceptar ayuda no es lo mismo que abandonar tu deber._

Harry lavó la sangre de su cicatriz, se cepilló los dientes y se fue a la cama.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Las líneas que cita Rosier en este capítulo provienen de "[Dolores](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/45283/dolores-notre-dame-des-sept-douleurs)" de Swinburne.


	28. Abre para mí

**Serie** _ **Sacrificios**  
_ **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 24: Abre para mí**  

Minerva cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Era la única debilidad que se permitiría a sí misma, estos cinco minutos sola en su oficina, antes de tener que pararse y bajar a ver a los estudiantes en el Gran Comedor un sábado por la mañana a fines de octubre.

Los días de la semana y los nombres de los meses le habían importado mucho últimamente. Oh, ella había enseñado los planes de las lecciones correctas en los días correctos y sabía cuándo comenzó la escuela. Tenía que darse ese crédito. No había estado tan distraída que no pudiera concentrarse.

Pero las cosas habían estado desordenadas desde que tres Gryffindor sangrepura de séptimo año, acudieron a ella y confesaron que sus familias estaban siendo “reclutadas” por Fenrir Greyback.

Minerva se apartó los cabellos cansadamente de los ojos y se levantó. Los cinco minutos casi se habían ido. Ahora podía darse el lujo de relajarse, en cierto sentido, porque los amigos de sus alumnos habían acudido a ella esa mañana con la noticia de que cada uno de ellos había desaparecido de su cama. Habían llevado las notas clavadas en sus almohadas, cada una dirigida a ella.

Todas eran iguales.

_Lo siento._

Falló—no logró convencerlos de que se quedaran, no los convenció de llevar a sus familias al santuario de Hogwarts, no los convenció de no retirarse y de “mantenerse neutrales”. Voldemort había masacrado a las familias sangrepura neutrales en la última guerra. Era un camino que sólo los conduciría a la oscuridad al final.

Ella les había dicho eso y parecieron considerarlo. Minerva había estado segura de que los estaba devolviendo a todos lentamente hacia la Luz, para una consideración más allá de lo que podría pasarles a sus familias en la próxima luna llena después de su primer gesto abierto de desafío.

Y ahora se habían ido, y ella había fallado.

Minerva negó con la cabeza y salió de su oficina, sus pasos enérgicos. Sí, había fallado, tal como lo había hecho todos esos años atrás cuando Sirius Black intentó matar a Severus. Y ella lidiaría con eso ahora como lo hizo entonces: vendando la herida y continuando. No había nada más que hacer. Cuando se reproducía la música, ella debía bailar la danza que señalaba, no la que tocaba en su cabeza.

Ya le había contado a Albus sobre su fracaso, antes de ir a su oficina a llorar en privado. Él suspiró, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y murmuró algo de que no era su culpa.

Minerva no creía eso. Ella era su Jefe de Casa, y sin embargo no pudo despertarlos lo suficiente de la ciega bruma del miedo para que vieran la realidad

Sin embargo, aunque podía culparse a sí misma y apenarse, no veía la necesidad de meditar en ello por mucho tiempo. Ella enfrentaría las consecuencias, y una de ellas estaba apretando su reloj sobre los estudiantes que le quedaban. Si uno de ellos estaba en problemas, tenía la intención de notarlo _antes_ de que llegara al punto en que huirían de casa en repentina cobardía.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos enérgicos que entraban por la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Eran demasiado ligeros para ser de Hagrid o Sprout, y no había nadie más que tuviera motivos para estar afuera tan temprano. Minerva podía sentir la tentación de arquearse como lo haría cuando era una gata.

_¿Se atreven a venir a Hogwarts?_

Ella sacó su varita y dio un paso alrededor de la última vuelta de la escalera, sosteniéndola para que fuera claramente visible ante ella. Cualquier amigo merecía tener la advertencia, y cualquier enemigo recibiría un hechizo completo en la cara.

Una mujer alta y rubia se detuvo dónde estaba, mirando a Minerva como si fuera un troll. Minerva tardó un momento en entender dónde había visto esa cara suave y altiva antes.

—Señora Malfoy —dijo con calma, sin bajar la varita—. Creo que el Director pidió que se lo informara cuando algún padre visitara los terrenos de la escuela, ya sea que vinieran a visitar a sus hijos o los sacaran de Hogwarts —ella bajó de la última escala, sin dejar que sus ojos se desviaran, tampoco. Recordaba a Narcissa como una estudiante indiferente de la Transfiguración, pero no se sabía lo que podría haber aprendido en los años transcurridos desde que dejó la escuela, y había sido competente en Artes Oscuras, como la mayoría de los Slytherins de esa época.

—Profesora McGonagall —la voz de Narcissa también estaba en calma, y si sentía la tentación de sacar su propia varita, no se mostraba en la forma en que se paraba—. No, no estoy aquí para ver a Draco, ni para llevarlo a casa. De hecho, he sugerido una visita a una de las propiedades de mi familia para el señor Potter, y él ha aceptado.

Minerva sólo entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué quieres con Harry? —ella preguntó suavemente. Era otro estudiante al que no le había prestado suficiente atención en las últimas semanas, involucrada y atada como lo había estado en la vida de sus tres casos sin esperanza.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, sin duda —las cejas de Narcissa se elevaron en una expresión de cortés incredulidad—. Él no es de su Casa, y no sabía que le había pedido formalmente que se aliara con él.

—No necesito cumplir ninguna de esas circunstancias para sentir preocupación por él —Minerva tenía una maldición punzante justo detrás de sus labios. Era cierto que Narcissa Malfoy nunca había soportado la Marca Tenebrosa, nunca estuvo entre los Mortífagos acusados, y fue, en las pocas ocasiones en que Minerva la conoció después de que ella dejó Hogwarts, una madre cariñosa y devota de su hijo. Y era cierto que la gente cambiaba, y su esposo seguía siendo Lucius Malfoy—. Soy profesora y él es mi alumno. Dígame por qué está realmente aquí. Ahora.

—Es lo que acabo de decir —dijo Narcissa—. No más que eso —ella levantó sus manos ligeramente, manteniéndolas lejos de sus costados—. Cuando Harry venga a mi encuentro, pregúntele. Es la mejor manera de disipar sus sospechas.

Minerva casi estaba inclinada a creerle, ya que sería muy difícil que Harry dejara los terrenos de la escuela con la esposa de un ex mortífago, pero mantuvo su varita estable de todos modos. Con su dolor apenas detrás de ella, se sintió bien tener un posible villano frente a ella.

—Gracias por la invitación —dijo—. Creo que esperaré por Harry.

Narcissa se quedó quieta de esa manera que sólo los Slytherin podían adoptar, como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en nada más que una cubierta de roca para su cerebro. A Minerva no le importó. Severus a menudo había intentado ese truco con ella. No había funcionado entonces, y era mejor en eso que Narcissa.

 _Severus_. Su arresto era una amarga injusticia, y ahora que ella estaba libre de esa única preocupación abrumadora, Minerva pensó que podía prestarle algo de atención. Realmente, Albus ya debería haberlo hecho. _El Profeta_ había informado que el Wizengamot emitiría un voto para determinar si todavía tenían confianza en el gobierno de Fudge en unas pocas semanas. Eso sólo debería haberle sugerido a Albus que el Ministro podría tener una razón menos que buena para presentar cargos contra Severus.

Esperaron varios minutos, hasta que un par de pasos ligeros subieron las escaleras de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Harry hizo una pausa cuando llegó a la parte superior de los escalones, parpadeó un poco y se quitó las gafas de la nariz.

—¿Profesora? —preguntó—. ¿Señora Malfoy? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—La señora Malfoy dijo que vendría a llevarte a una propiedad familiar —dijo Minerva, sin ver ninguna razón para picar las palabras—. Y dado que es lo suficientemente inusual que un padre visite los terrenos de Hogwarts para ver a sus propios hijos, y mucho menos venir a llevarse a un niño que no es de ellos bajo su custodia‒

—Dígame —susurró Narcissa, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Minerva dudara de que Harry oyera—. ¿Quién lo ha estado cuidando?

—… pensé que debería asegurarme de que realmente quisieras ir con ella —dijo Minerva, ya que no veía ninguna razón para demostrar que la había oído hablar—. ¿Lo quieres, Harry?

Harry sólo parpadeó nuevamente, como si no pudiera entender por qué sería motivo de preocupación para nadie. —Por supuesto, profesora —él le dio una débil sonrisa—. Gracias por cuidarme.

Minerva simplemente asintió y se volvió hacia Narcissa antes de guardar su varita. —Si él no regresa esta noche —dijo—, te encontraré.

Narcissa se recuperó de esa quietud Slytherin, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. La sonrisa en sus labios no era una burla sólo porque era demasiado débil. —Oh, profesora —dijo—. ¿Y qué haría si pudiera encontrarme?

Minerva levantó una ceja. _Bueno, tal vez ella necesita un recordatorio de lo que puede hacer un Gryffindor en batalla_. —Lo mismo que le hice a Samson Flint —dijo—. Entiendo que nunca han podido transfigurarlo devuelta.

Eso limpió la boca y la cara de Narcissa de la manera más satisfactoria. Minerva se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ella sintió pocos reparos en dejar que Harry se fuera, en verdad. Su magia era enorme, y era probable que Narcissa hablara en serio, ya que era la madre del mejor amigo de Harry.

Y, si Harry no regresaba esta tarde, entonces Minerva sabía a dónde iba.

_Avanzar. Hay poco uso en el mirar hacia atrás._

* * *

Narcissa miró a Minerva, más nerviosa de lo que a ella le gustaba admitir. _¿Ella fue quien convirtió a Samson Flint en esa… cosa? Su esposa finalmente tuvo que sofocarlo mientras dormía una noche._ Narcissa se permitió un estremecimiento delicado, que no hizo rebotar su brazo vendado. _Tendré cuidado con ella, entonces._

Se giró para darle la bienvenida a Harry, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para poder estudiar su cara detrás de las gafas. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos eran pronunciados, pero su falta de expresión haría que la mayoría de la gente mirara más allá de eso. Su cabello se movía hacia adelante, no por casualidad, pensó Narcissa, bloqueando una vista de la cicatriz del rayo en su frente. Sus ojos verdes eran mucho más cautelosos y más cerrados de lo que habían estado desde la última vez que lo vio, a fines de agosto.

 _¿Quién te ha estado cuidando, niño?_ pensó, el sarcasmo que le había rebotado a Minerva volviendo a perseguirla. _Las cartas de Draco han sido normales, pero eso no significa que haya sido así. Y con Severus fuera…_

—Hola, Harry —fue lo que se permitió decir en voz alta—. Pensé que podríamos visitar el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place hoy, dado que es la casa principal, y el lugar donde Sirius encontró el relicario que lo poseía.

Harry hizo una mueca y miró por encima del hombro como si pensara que alguien estaba allí para escucharlos, pero la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. —Sí, gracias, señora Malfoy —dijo—. Me gustaría eso —hizo una pausa, su mirada se volvió repentinamente más aguda—. ¿Se ha lastimado?

Narcissa se preguntó qué debería inquietarla más: que aparentemente él había visto a través de la tela de su túnica la herida en su brazo, o que había percibido un cambio en su magia que lo alertó de esa manera. Sin embargo, sólo empeoraría si fingiera que nada había sucedido. _Merlín sabe que Harry necesita gente dispuesta a ser sincera con él._

Ella retiró la bata para poder ver la venda atada. —Algunas de las personas con las que traté de danzar demostraron ser parejas más rudas de lo que había previsto —dijo a la ligera.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, y luego volvieron a su rostro. Narcissa no estaba preparada para la auto-culpa que vio allí. —Quizás no debería hacer más danzas, señora Malfoy —susurró—. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si se pierde en uno de los pisos una noche.

 _Oh, no, tu no._ —Disfruto todas las danzas —dijo Narcissa—. El vals majestuoso y la pavana, por supuesto, pero también aquellas en las que debo cambiar repentinamente de pareja, o en las que tropiezo y le doy un buen golpe a la mía. Me mantiene ocupada y sirve para los propósitos que siento que deben ser atendidos. Me sentiría mucho peor si siempre me sentara en casa o me recostara a lo largo de la pared y nunca bailara.

La cara de Harry se quedó en blanco, pero Narcissa lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que estaba llevando a cabo un debate interno consigo mismo: si debería pedirle que se abstuviera de ayudarlo, ante su acentuado rechazo. Ella también sabía lo que iba a decir, así que se contentó con estudiarlo de nuevo. Estaba segura de que los círculos bajo sus ojos provenían del agotamiento, y su postura había cambiado sutilmente desde aquella reunión a fines de agosto, al igual que la sensación de su magia. Estaba más resignado, más cerrado que antes, donde irradiaba esperanza y coraje. Era algo que las cartas de Draco nunca habían mencionado. Por supuesto, Draco había estado obsesionado con su “sorpresa especial” últimamente, algo que dijo que sus padres entenderían mejor después de la noche de Halloween, pero no era propio de él perderse una alteración en Harry tan completa. Sin embargo, tal vez era un tipo que no era visible para alguien que vivía con él día a día.

_Tenía razón. Nadie más ha estado cuidando de él en absoluto._

Ella decidió que bien podría comenzar. —No desisto de danzar, Harry —dijo—. Si alguna vez me canso de eso, ten la seguridad de que te lo haré saber de inmediato.

Harry la estudió intensamente por un momento más, luego asintió. —Por favor dígame cuándo suceda, señora Malfoy.

 _Cuando, no si_. _El chico no parece confiar en que nadie lo respalde._ Narcissa guardó el cotilleo para más tarde, y se desvió hacia la franqueza. Era un movimiento que Harry no esperaría, después de su conversación cautelosa de antes. —¿Cómo has estado, Harry?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, luego suspiró y se frotó la cara. Narcissa se relajó minuciosamente. Si él confiaba en ella, entonces estaría menos preocupada por él. Había intentado desesperadamente esconder sus heridas emocionales abiertas cuando llegó a la Mansión la Navidad pasada. Dejar que el aire fresco y la luz del sol caigan sobre ellas significaría que él ya pasó ese estado.

—Estoy realmente preocupado por Draco, señora Malfoy —susurró—. Ha estado investigando una cierta poción últimamente. No sé si él querría que le dijera todos los detalles, pero no ha estado durmiendo mucho, y está poniendo toda su felicidad en la poción. No sé qué le sucederá si no la hace —Harry se miró las manos, como si tuviera una visión del futuro allí, y no era bonita.

Narcissa tragó saliva. Las cartas de Draco habían sido extrañas, sí, pero no había imaginado que ocultaran algo tan serio. —¿Cuál es la poción? —ella preguntó. Harry le dio una mirada pensativa—. Harry, soy su madre, y merezco saberlo.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro ventoso. —Realmente quiere convertirse en un heredero mágico de la familia Malfoy, y cree que ha encontrado una poción que puede ayudarlo a lograrlo. No conozco el nombre formal. Y no sé si la poción va a funcionar. Además, es bastante complicado. Lo he estado ayudando, pero tengo miedo de que se esté preparando para una decepción.

Narcissa cerró los ojos. Recordó algunas otras veces que su hijo había estado tan atrapado en un gran proyecto: aprendiendo a volar sobre la casa, haciendo un regalo para el cumpleaños de su padre, asegurándose por _completo_ de que había sido seleccionado para Slytherin. Cuando todo se desarrolló como quería, se sintió feliz. Cuando no lo hizo, entonces quedó devastado.

Por supuesto, en los últimos años su obsesión había sido Harry Potter, y el resultado final de ese proyecto era más difícil de predecir. Narcissa había estado haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar, para asegurarse de que su hijo obtuviera lo que quería. ¿Pero podría ella ayudarle con la poción?

—Me gustaría hablar con él, Harry, si no te importa —dijo—. Sólo por unos minutos antes de irnos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia ella. —Por supuesto, señora Malfoy. Espero que pueda hacerlo entrar en razón. Está en la biblioteca —le hizo la cortesía de guiarla escaleras arriba, aunque recordaba perfectamente de sus años allí donde estaba la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Narcissa encontró a su hijo rodeado de libros y pergaminos, y con una mirada que reconoció en su rostro. Ella habló con él, y él le dio todas las respuestas esperadas, después de algunas miradas feroces a Harry por abrir la boca. No, no quería contarle todas las ramificaciones de la poción todavía. Sí, estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Sí, Harry lo había estado ayudando.

No, no la usaría en la noche de Halloween si ella realmente no quisiera que lo hiciera.

Él se enfurruñó durante toda esa parte de la promesa, pero Narcissa se sintió halagada de que lo conociera mejor que nadie en el mundo, y cuando finalmente murmuró las palabras y arrojó su pluma sobre la mesa, quiso decir lo que dijo. Ella besó su frente y dejó la escuela con Harry para Aparicionar en Londres, segura en su mente sobre su hijo otra vez.

Sin embargo, algo la molestaba en el fondo de su mente, y siguió y molestándola hasta esa noche, cuando ella había regresado de Grimmauld Place temblorosa, y tuvo tiempo libre para resolverlo.

Harry había cambiado hábilmente la conversación lejos de sí mismo, hizo que se preocupara por Draco, y le impidió hacer preguntas más extensas sobre cómo estaba, todo de una vez.

* * *

—No sé cómo vamos a atravesar las barreras —dijo Narcissa suavemente—. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que Regulus no te ha contactado desde la noche en que desapareció?

Harry asintió y volvió a estudiar la casa frente a ellos. El Número 12 de Grimmauld Place se veía un poco diferente de todas las otras casas, realmente, pensó Harry: ventanas rotas, paredes sucias, una aldaba en la puerta. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver el brillo de las protecciones plateadas, gruesas e ininterrumpidas, alrededor de esas paredes y ventanas, y que la aldaba estaba hecha de plata y tenía la forma de una serpiente enrollada sobre sí misma.

—Si Regulus está muerto, finalmente y para siempre —susurró Narcissa—, entonces la propiedad recayó en Bellatrix —hizo una mueca y deslizó su varita en su palma—. Preferiría no encontrarme con ella.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Harry—. Probablemente querría recuperar su mano, y tiene una varita nueva.

No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que Narcisa se volvió y le lanzó una mirada penetrante. —¿Y cómo lo sabe, señor Potter? —ella susurró.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, yo fui quien le cortó la mano —dijo, jugando a ganar tiempo. Eso había estado en _El Profeta Diario_ , también. La mirada de Narcissa sólo se agudizó. Harry buscó y encontró una mentira plausible, ya que las visiones no eran asunto de nadie más que el suyo—. Y el Profesor Moody dijo que obtendría una varita nueva tan pronto como pudiera, a pesar de que dejó la anterior en Hogwarts. Una mortífago y bruja Oscura no duraría mucho sin una varita mágica, dijo él.

Narcissa suspiró, pero pareció aceptar su historia, para gran alivio de Harry. —Es una lástima que los Aurores no pensaran en vigilar la tienda de Ollivander —murmuró, y luego dio un paso adelante—. Mi nombre es Narcissa Black Malfoy —dijo. Ella no había alzado la voz mucho, pero sonaba bien. Harry echó un vistazo a las casas Muggle, y esperaba que sus dueños estuvieran ausentes por la mañana, o que aún estuvieran dormidos—. He visitado esta casa como una niña y una adulta. Soy amiga del heredero actual, Regulus Black. Pido permiso para ingresar —extendió su varita hacia las salas.

Las barreras esperaron hasta que los dedos de Narcissa estaban a sólo unos centímetros de ellos, y luego formaron un par de mandíbulas plateadas y se abalanzaron sobre ella. Narcissa retiró su mano, su boca se hizo más delgada. Harry pensó que sólo los buenos modales evitaban que ella tratara de maldecir la casa, incluso cuando las protecciones volvieron a su lugar y emitieron un pequeño gruñido. Ella miró a Harry y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—No puedo decir lo que eso significa —dijo—. O Regulus no ha tenido tiempo de bajar las barreras, o está muerto y el heredero actual no desea que entre a la casa.

Harry asintió. Decidió que valía la pena intentarlo. Regulus había confiado en él más que Narcissa. Tal vez había ordenado a las protecciones que cayeran en el último extremo, si algo sucedía para arrebatarlo de la cabeza de Harry.

Harry sacó su propia varita de ciprés de su bolsillo y dio unos pasos frente a Narcissa. —Mi nombre es Harry Potter —le dijo a las protecciones, a la casa y a cualquier otra cosa que estuviera escuchando—. No tengo ninguna relación por sangre, pero soy amigo de Regulus Black, y era el ahijado de Sirius Black —era un riesgo mencionar a Sirius, pero había trabajado hechizos que habían convencido a la casa e incluso a su elfo doméstico de aceptarlo como verdadero maestro—. ¿Ha dejado Regulus algún mensaje dentro de ti?

Las barreras se elevaron, luego fluyeron sobre él, cubriéndolo con una piel plateada antes de que Harry pudiera hacer más que parpadear. Escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Narcissa, y luego no oyó nada más que…

Música.

La canción se movió a su alrededor, lenta, espesa y lenta al principio, pero cada vez más rápida a medida que las barreras parpadeaban sobre su cuerpo. Harry se mantuvo quieto e intentó respirar tan superficialmente como pudo. La sensación era más bien como estar bajo el agua, salvo que también afectaba su mente. Sus pensamientos se aceleraron, hasta que parecieron correr alrededor de su cabeza, y escuchó la canción proveniente de cientos de gargantas frenéticas a la vez.

Las protecciones debieron haber encontrado lo que fuera que estaban buscando. Le dieron una última nota fuerte, un tic y un giro, y se desprendieron, dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que él entrara, y Narcissa si se agachaba.

Harry tragó y miró hacia ella. —Yo… no sé lo que hice, pero creo que fuimos invitados a entrar —dijo, un poco débil.

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos, y ella asintió. —Regulus debe haber dejado un agujero para ti —dijo, acercándose cada vez más como si esperara que las protecciones atacaran en cualquier momento. No lo hicieron, sólo tararearon para sí mismas. Narcissa se agachó velozmente de todos modos, luego negó con la cabeza y miró a Harry—. Vamos —dijo ella—. Puede que no nos permitan entrar por mucho tiempo. Si es necesario, _puedo_ usar un Traslador para llevarnos de vuelta a Malfoy Manor desde el interior de la casa, pero primero debemos abrir la puerta de entrada.

Harry asintió y rápidamente la siguió por la pasarela medio rota. La puerta negra se abrió cuando se acercaron, y Harry escuchó una emoción profunda y distante de la música otra vez.

—¿Por qué cantan las barreras, señora Malfoy? —preguntó.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa, apartando la vista de lo que fuera que la casa había ocupado su atención. —Nunca me había dado cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo, Harry.

Harry tragó saliva y decidió ignorar el pequeño hilo de canción que lo siguió mientras entraba en la casa. Regulus probablemente tuvo algo que ver con esto. Narcissa había dicho que las barreras eran lo suficientemente estrechas como para evitar que alguien entrara en la casa a quien el verdadero heredero Black no quería aquí. ¿De qué otra manera podrían haber caído, si Regulus no les hubiera dicho que permitieran que Harry entrara?

_Eso no explica el canto, o por qué Narcissa podría venir contigo._

Harry ignoró la idea y vio lo que tenía delante. El hall de entrada definitivamente había visto mejores días. El papel pintado yacía en tiras de rizos hacia el suelo, cubierto con una alfombra que cuyos hilos eran menos fuertes que las telarañas. Las lámparas de gas parpadeaban aquí y allá, y llenaban la sala con tanta sombra como luz. Había un candelabro hecho como una serpiente, un espectáculo que a Harry normalmente no le importaría, ya que, después de todo, llevaba una serpiente en el brazo, pero esta había sido moldeada, por algún arte en la cabeza y el cuello, para parecer tan malévola como fuera posible.

Retratos colgados en las paredes, todos ellos de Blacks pasados. Un par de cortinas ocultaban lo que Harry sabía que sería un retrato de la madre de Sirius y Regulus. Sirius la había mencionado una o dos veces, siempre con un amargo giro en los labios cuando hablaba. Sabiendo, ahora, cómo había abusado de Sirius, Harry no estaba sorprendido.

—Muévete en silencio —respiró Narcissa—. La tía Capella tiende a gritar acerca de los traidores de sangre en la casa, si realmente lo son o…

 _—¡SUCIOS TRAIDORES DE SANGRE!_ —salió de detrás de las cortinas.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Sí, Sirius me habló de ella —dijo secamente. Echó un vistazo a las cortinas, y se preguntó si valía la pena el esfuerzo de abrirlas. Probablemente no, pensó. Podrían lanzar un _Silencio_ y sostenerlo allí, y entonces ella no los molestaría ni cubriría ningún grito de ayuda que pudiera hacer Regulus.

Apuntó su varita y comenzó a concentrarse en el hechizo, pero casi de inmediato, los gritos de Capella Black cesaron. Harry lo miró y parpadeó. Echó un vistazo a Narcissa, que parecía tan desconcertada como él.

Luego, la voz del retrato volvió a sonar, baja y astuta, y sonó como si estuviera hablando solo. —Por supuesto, debería haberlo sabido. Magia oscura, dulce y poderosa. No habrían enviado a alguien a la casa que no oliera a magia Oscura, poderosa y dulce.

Harry tragó saliva. No quería pensar en lo que _eso_ podría significar, que había usado tanta magia Oscura que una bruja que simpatizaba con los Mortífagos creía que olía bien.

Narcissa le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. —No te preocupes por eso —susurró—. La tía Capella estaba loca en sus últimos días. Agradezcamos que no nos moleste y continuemos con el trabajo —ella giró hacia la escalera que se avecina—. Sé dónde ir primero, debería decirnos si Regulus aún está vivo.

Harry asintió y la siguió, aunque una o dos veces miró hacia el retrato. Capella Black se estaba riendo.

Harry escuchó un trino de música otra vez, profundo y satisfecho de sí mismo como la risa.

Él se estremeció, luego trató de no preocuparse por eso.

* * *

—Sí —dijo Narcissa suavemente, alejándose del tapiz y haciendo un gesto para que Harry se acercara para poder ver por sí mismo—. Sigue vivo.

Harry sintió que la respiración se le escapaba mientras miraba el tapiz. Mostraba los nombres de los descendientes Black en un árbol trenzado, con el lema _Toujours pur_ en la parte superior. Bajo Capella y Canopus yacían los nombres de Sirius y Regulus. El nombre de Sirius estaba en un hilo descolorido, el de Regulus en brillante plata.

Echó un vistazo al otro lado de la tela, y asintió cuando vio que los nombres de Bellatrix Black Lestrange y Narcissa Black Malfoy también eran plateados, al igual que los nombres de Lucius y Draco. Entre Bellatrix y Narcissa estaba lo que parecía un pedazo de tela arruinado. Harry alzó las cejas hacia Narcissa.

La sonrisa de Narcissa era pequeña y apretada. —La tía Capella no aprobó que Andrómeda se casara con Ted Tonks —murmuró—. Y, realmente, Sirius tampoco debería haber estado en este tapiz. Fue sólo la magia que trabajó lo que hizo que la casa lo considerara como heredero —ella negó con la cabeza y se alejó—. Sabemos que Regulus está vivo ahora, pero supongo que no tienes idea de cómo encontrarlo, Harry.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Siempre me dijo que su cuerpo estaba en algún lugar pequeño y oscuro, y que se sentía encerrado. Tenía hechizos de preservación sobre él, probablemente, para evitar que sintiera hambre y sed, y había sufrido mucho dolor.

Narcissa entornó los ojos. —Conozco la mayoría de los escondites en esta casa —dijo, y sacó un trozo de pergamino de su túnica, junto con una pluma. Ella trazó varias docenas de líneas en el pergamino, luego lo partió por la mitad y le dio la parte inferior a Harry—. Tendremos que dividirnos —explicó—, o nunca pasaremos por todos los escondites. Y no sé si las barreras alguna vez nos dejarán entrar nuevamente, así que tiene sentido hacer toda la búsqueda de una vez.

Harry asintió. _Tenía_ sentido. Merlín sabía que quería encontrar a Regulus, ahora que sabía que todavía estaba vivo. —Hay criaturas Oscuras viviendo aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí. Pero sospecho que puedes manejarlas, Harry, o yo insistiría en acompañarte a cada escondite —Narcissa sonrió levemente, sus ojos se fijaron en él—. Ahora que Kreacher está muerto, ninguno de ellos está tan fanáticamente dedicado a proteger nuestra casa y nuestros artefactos. Doxies, boggarts, ghouls… nada peor —ella sacudió su cabeza—. Deberían dejarme en paz, ya que soy de la sangre Black, y las medidas de seguridad no permitirían nada muy peligroso por dentro.

— _Podemos morder cualquier cosa que te amenace_ —los Muchos se ofrecieron de su brazo—. _Dile eso._

Harry negó con la cabeza, porque los Muchos querían morder todo antes o después, y estudió su lista. _Segundo armario de la parte superior de la escalera en el piso superior, puerta secreta debajo de las estanterías de la biblioteca, compartimento debajo de la silla giratoria de la biblioteca…_

—Llama para pedir ayuda, por supuesto, Harry, si encuentras algo que no puedes manejar —continuó Narcissa, llamando su atención hacia ella—. Y haré lo mismo.

Harry se relajó un poco. Ella evidentemente confiaba en él para que actuara como un adulto. Eso lo hizo feliz, ya que significaba que era menos probable que le preguntara cosas sobre las que no quería que ella lo interrogara, bajo la suposición de que no podía cuidarse solo.

—Lo haré, señora Malfoy —estuvo de acuerdo, y fue a buscar la biblioteca, ya que cinco de los escondites en su lista estaban relacionados.

* * *

Harry negó con la cabeza y salió del compartimiento en el piso. La silla giratoria volvió a colocarse sobre ella con un pequeño ruido al momento en que Harry se levantó de nuevo. Hubiera sido un excelente escondite para Regulus, pensó Harry, si Regulus no tuviera más de seis pulgadas de largo por cinco de ancho. Sin embargo, Narcissa había cumplido su palabra acerca de enumerar todos los lugares pequeños y secretos de la casa.

Harry miró pensativamente alrededor de la habitación. _Tal vez lo he pensado mal. No me sorprende que Regulus no pueda respondernos cuando llamemos, y no estoy encontrando nada mirando a cada rincón escondido. Tal vez pueda sentir su magia._

Se concentró, y luego se tambaleó hacia atrás y se sentó con fuerza en la silla. La biblioteca resplandecía con magia Oscura de todas las rachas, varias docenas de hechizos desagradables y maldiciones esperando a cualquiera que tratara de sacar un libro de la habitación, ensuciar los cojines de la silla, entrara siendo nacido de Muggle o rasgara páginas.

Harry estaba aún más intranquilo por el destello de hechizos que no reconoció.

Se puso de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de su túnica, y luego se detuvo, girando la cabeza. La música había regresado, y esta vez provenía de una dirección diferente, más allá de la puerta de la biblioteca. Harry se movió hacia ella, caminando cuidadosamente sobre las enredaderas y las maldiciones.

La música aumentó en tono y volumen, como si el cantante pudiera sentirlo venir. Más allá de la biblioteca había otra escalera hacia arriba, apenas iluminada. Harry recordó que necesitaba echar un vistazo al segundo armario de la parte superior en el piso más alto, de todos modos, y subió. Sus pies apenas parecían hacer un sonido. El canto vibró en sus huesos y se enroscó alrededor de su cintura como un cordón, tirando de él hacia adelante. Recordó susurrar un _Lumos_ para poder ver a dónde iba.

La melodía provenía del segundo armario desde la parte superior de la escalera. Harry experimentó un breve momento de diversión, y luego uno de esperanza. Tal vez Regulus estaba haciendo el sonido, y esa era la razón por la que las barreras habían cantado cuando cayeron frente a él. Harry no se había atrevido a esperar que encontrarlo fuera así de fácil.

Luego, la música volvió a sonar, y Harry sintió que le arrancaban esas preocupaciones como si fueran nubes en un cielo ventoso. La canción era bastante hermosa por sí misma, y sonaba una y otra vez con los tonos plateados. Sollozaba, gorjeaba y se sumergía, y Harry podía escuchar el dolor intenso en ella, así como la belleza persuasiva.

Puso una mano en la puerta del armario. Las líneas de muchos hechizos la cruzaban. Todos eran hechizos vinculantes. Por supuesto que lo eran, pensó Harry, en algún lugar vagamente, más allá de la canción, en la parte de su cerebro que no la consumía. Algún Black pasado realmente, realmente no quería que esta puerta se abriera.

_O tal vez era Voldemort. Regulus aún podría estar allí._

Un ruido chocó con la canción, se mezcló con ella y le llegó a los oídos. Harry podía oír un suave sonido de clic desde más allá de la puerta. Se concentró y decidió que venía de muchos pares de piernas.

La canción cayó y dejó una voz detrás.

_Déjame salir._

Harry parpadeó. Bueno, él podría hacerlo, ¿no? Por supuesto que podría. Él era el _vates_ , y esto sonaba como una criatura mágica confinada. Y aunque los hechizos vinculantes en la puerta eran bastante complejos, podía lanzar una ráfaga de magia, o incluso recurrir a la magia de los hechizos a su alrededor, y liberarlos de esa manera.

La voz susurró, tensa y emocionada.

_No de esa manera. Debe ser magia Oscura o nada._

Harry parpadeó de nuevo, luego asintió. Por supuesto que debía serlo. Esta era una criatura Oscura de algún tipo, encarcelada en una casa Oscura. Y Capella Black había dejado de gritar cuando sintió el poder Oscuro de Harry. Tenía sentido.

Se apartó de la puerta. La criatura emitió un sonido burbujeante bajo y ansioso, y luego comenzó a cantar nuevamente.

—¡Harry, _detente_!

Harry había dado un salto y se giró para mirar a Narcissa antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Alzó sus manos de inmediato, incluso dejando caer su propia varita al suelo con un movimiento. Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos, parecían sombras pálidas manchadas en su rostro igualmente pálido.

—No —susurró ella—. No debería haber escrito ese escondite, Harry. Estaba en uso durante mi infancia, pero el tío Canopus confinó algo ahí el año en que Sirius se escapó. Al final murió por las heridas que le causó. No deshagas los hechizos vinculantes. No creo que nada pueda detenerlo una vez que ya no estén.

—Soy un poderoso mago —dijo Harry. La canción estaba en su mente, e hizo que todo tuviera sentido—. Está confinado, y estaría agradecido por su libertad, de todos modos. No me haría daño.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza. —El tío Canopus lo confinó sólo porque era mágicamente normal, Harry —dijo, lenta, suavemente, dando pasos suaves y lentos hacia él—. Se _alimentó_ de los poderosos magos que encontró antes que él. Es por eso que puede llegar a ti, Harry. No me está cantando. No me quiere.

 _Déjame salir,_ dijo la voz, y la música se desvaneció.

La criatura había juzgado mal, Harry lo supo un momento después. La repentina pérdida de la canción se combinó con las palabras de Narcissa para arrancar su mente de la confinada niebla en la que había estado. Dio un paso atrás, su respiración era fuerte y áspera en el silencio. Él se estremeció.

_Bueno, esa es la primera vez que una criatura mágica intenta obligarme a romper su red._

_Y no soy un_ vates _ciego. No puedo lanzarme a liberar esta cosa hasta que sepa lo que es y lo que costaría tenerla libre._

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó en voz alta.

_No importa. Déjame salir._

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Creo que es importante —murmuró. No podía creer lo estúpido que casi había sido. Miró a Narcissa—. Gracias, señora Malfoy —dijo—. ¿Dónde más deberíamos buscar a Regulus?

Narcissa suspiró. —He lanzado todos los hechizos en los que puedo pensar, Harry, hechizos que deberían haber revelado la presencia de carne y sangre humana en cualquier parte de la casa. Eso sólo nos mostró a ti y a mí. Regulus no está aquí. Al menos, su cuerpo no está aquí.

—Pero tenemos que encontrarlo —dijo Harry—. Si no lo hacemos‒

Narcissa cerró suavemente una mano sobre su hombro. —Hay otras propiedades Black.

—Pero no sabemos si las barreras nos dejarán entrar en ellas —Harry no podía entender por qué Narcissa seguía sosteniéndole el hombro y mirándolo con tanta preocupación en sus ojos—. Al menos estamos dentro de _esta_ casa ahora, y podemos mirar otros lugares. Tal vez Voldemort haya hechizado para confundir a los que usaste.

Narcissa sonrió débilmente. —Utilicé varios que sólo la familia Black conoce —dijo—. El Señor Oscuro es poderoso, pero incluso él está limitado por su conocimiento.

—Regulus podría haberlos traicionado con él. Sólo déjame abrir esta puerta‒

— _Harry_ —la mano de Narcissa presionó firmemente—. La canción de la criatura está empezando a atraparte nuevamente.

Harry dio un comienzo culpable, e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. —Quieres alejarme de aquí —dijo en voz baja.

Narcissa asintió y miró a la puerta. Harry no se miró a sí mismo, demasiado temeroso de que se convirtiera en una mirada anhelante. —No creo, ahora, que el Señor Oscuro trajo el cuerpo de Regulus aquí, en cualquier caso —dijo—. La criatura habría intentado alimentarse de él a su vez.

—Tal vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza. —Cuanto más fuerte eres, más poderosa es la atracción que la criatura tiene sobre ti —dijo.

—Tal vez algunos de sus Mortífagos lo rescataron.

Narcissa se arrodilló frente a Harry, agarrando sus hombros. —Te quiero fuera de aquí, y ahora —dijo—. Aun no anochece, pero podemos mirar más tarde, Harry. Las barreras probablemente nos dejen entrar otra vez. Y aunque no lo hagan —añadió, anticipando la siguiente respuesta de Harry—, todavía preferiría que estuvieras a salvo que encontrar a Regulus inmediatamente. No puedes sentirlo, y él está vivo. Eso podría significar que no está sufriendo, que el Señor Oscuro simplemente le ha impedido alcanzarlo de alguna manera.

Harry cerró los ojos y luchó contra la compulsión de quedarse. Cuando miró, pudo sentir los sutiles mechones de la canción que lo rodeaban, y los arrancó con disgusto.

Pudo haber salido de la completa oscuridad a pleno sol. Bruscamente, no quería nada más que estar fuera de las paredes de la casa. Se estremeció, abrió los ojos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Narcissa.

—Vámonos.

Narcissa le sonrió y lo acompañó fuera de la puerta del armario, que Harry definitivamente no volvió a mirar. Pasaron el retrato de Capella Black, y Harry la escuchó reír. Él hizo una mueca, esperando un estallido de gritos, pero ella simplemente olfateó, como si inhalara profundamente.

—Hueles tan bien, niño —susurró—. Tan fuertemente a Oscuridad.

Harry escuchó un chorrito de música deslizarse más allá de sus orejas, como complemento a la risa.

Dejó que Narcissa lo llevara fuera y de regreso por el agujero en las barreras, que se arregló sin problemas detrás de ellos. Mientras se preparaban para la Doble Aparición, Harry resueltamente no miró hacia atrás.

_No puedo ir por ahí liberando todo en el momento en que me lo pida. Estudiaré y sabré más sobre lo que es esa criatura si puedo, pero desatarla tampoco me haría responsable. Tengo que recordar que mi magia está al servicio de muchas personas, no sólo de una._

Ignoró el sonido de la canción en sus oídos, incluso después de haber aterrizado en Hogwarts, pero no se lo mencionó a Narcissa. El tirón en su sien le dijo que Draco lo necesitaba, y se fue corriendo, agradecido por una tarea en la que podría arrojarse.

_Avanzar. Hay poco uso en el mirar hacia atrás._


	29. El trato del señor de la Luz

**Serie** _ **Sacrificios**  
_ **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 25: El trato del Señor de la Luz**  

Harry frunció el ceño a Connor.

Connor parpadeó hacia él. —¿Qué?

Harry hizo un gesto hacia el aula abandonada, la tercera que habían usado para este propósito, dado que ninguno de los dos quería volver a la habitación que había sido escenario de varias peleas amargas entre ellos, y la segunda aula ahora estaba completamente ocupada, bloqueando la poción Meleager de Snape. —¿A cuántas personas les _dijiste_ acerca de esto, de todos modos?

Connor miró hacia atrás a lo largo de las filas de mesas y escritorios, y se encogió de hombros de una manera que Harry podría desear fuera más arrepentida. —Bueno, Ron y Hermione ya lo sabían. Y Ron podría haberle mencionado algo a Neville. ¿Por qué te importa? Te agrada Neville.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Connor, la mitad de Gryffindor está aquí. Y yo diría que al menos un cuarto de Ravenclaw. Y… ¿quién es ahora? —la puerta se había abierto, y varios estudiantes altos que Harry no conocía, pero que usaban corbatas de Hufflepuff, acababan de entrar. Por su tamaño, Harry supuso que probablemente eran de séptimo año.

Uno de ellos se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. Harry la aceptó con cautela, menos porque tenía miedo de que el chico intentara engañarlo que por la pura extrañeza de los de séptimo año apareciendo para escuchar a uno de cuarto. Este chico, al menos, tenía una expresión franca en su rostro, y unos ojos grises que le recordaban a Sirius, aunque eran mucho menos sombríos que los de Sirius.

—Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory —dijo, y le dio a Harry una débil sonrisa—. Hufflepuff de séptimo año. Espero que no te importe, pero Zacarías no se callaba acerca de estas lecciones, y es tan raro que algo impresione al pequeño —hizo una pausa, y Harry pudo escuchar la palabra mucho más grosera que podría estar ahí—, compañero —Cedric terminó suavemente—, que pensé que deberíamos ver de qué se trata todo esto.

Harry asintió, revolviendo sus archivos mentales en los Diggory. Familia de Luz, vivían no muy lejos de los Weasley, más fuertemente aliada a la Luz que ellos. Por tradición, una familia Hufflepuff y sangrepura, pero habían tenido su parte justa de parientes en todas las Casas excepto en Slytherin, y se habían casado con Muggles en varias ocasiones en el último siglo. Harry supuso que no podía confiar mucho en Cedric.

—Bienvenido, entonces —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que puede que vayamos a cubrir terreno que ya sabes, pero gracias por venir.

Cedric asintió con la cabeza y condujo al grupo de Hufflepuff hacia el fondo del salón. Harry se paró frente a él y se sacudió la tentación de erizarse de sudor. La atención de este tipo era comprensible, porque las personas que lo miraban querían algo de él que Harry estaba seguro de poder dar. Se encontró con los ojos de Luna, y la vio sonriendo con calma, como si no pudiera concebir que fallara. Trató de mirar a Cho a los ojos, pero vio que se fijaba en Cedric, y lo que vio en su rostro lo hizo levantar las cejas.

_Oh. Me pregunto si Cedric tiene más de una razón para venir a esta lección._

—Muy bien —dijo en voz alta—. Expliqué acerca de la naturaleza de los magos Oscuros y de Luz en nuestra lección la última vez, y no sé qué quieren saber ahora —miró a Hermione, cuya pluma estaba sobre su pergamino—. Puedo continuar esa lección, pero‒

—Muéstranos algunos hechizos —ese era Zacharias Smith, que estaba apoyado contra uno de los escritorios como si fuera demasiado importante para sentarse realmente—. A menos que seas demasiado poderoso y tengas miedo de herir a uno de estos bebés, por supuesto.

—Ve tras Smith primero —Harry escuchó a Ron murmurar.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. —Pero se supone que no debemos usar magia fuera de clase —dijo, inocentemente, incluso mientras dejaba que su varita cayera en su mano. No estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a todos cuán fácilmente podía usar magia sin varita. Déjalos imaginar que sólo era por momentos como el del Campo de Quidditch en noviembre pasado, cuando su poder estalló sin control.

—Eso es en los _corredores_  —dijo Hermione, más mocosamente de lo que Harry la había escuchado. Se dio cuenta de que ella también debería querer ver algo de magia. Incluso dejó su pluma y se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio—. Estamos en un _aula_. Creo que puedes mostrarnos magia, Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué es lo que quieren ver? Magia ofensiva o magia defensiva o… —se interrumpió abruptamente _. ¡No puedo ofrecerles mostrarles Artes Oscuras, por el amor de Merlín!_

—Ofensiva —dijo Zacharias, antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada—. He oído que esa es tu debilidad, y si eres débil a la ofensiva, entonces, ¿cómo puedes esperar llevarnos a la batalla?

Harry levantó una ceja. _Él molesta a todos, ¿no?_ —Está bien —dijo—. ¿Me dejarás elegir el hechizo yo mismo, supongo?

—Será mejor que lo hagas, Potter —dijo Zacharias—. No estaré allí en el medio de la batalla para decirte qué hacer.

Algunas personas se rieron ante eso, pero más inclinadas hacia adelante, sus ojos nunca vacilaron en la cara de Harry. Él ocultó un suspiro de disgusto, y apuntó su varita directamente delante de él. Por un momento, los únicos hechizos ofensivos que se le ocurrieron fueron de Artes Oscuras, ya que Snape lo había enseñado tantas veces en las últimas semanas antes de irse.

Luego se sacudió, y la magia normal volvió a él. _—¡Speculum Ardoris!_ —dijo claramente.

El fuego estalló en la punta de su varita, más controlado de lo que era cuando usaba magia sin varita, ya que tenía un contenedor para atravesarlo. Harry se encontró preguntándose abruptamente si podría hacer lo mismo con esa magia sin varita, usando su cuerpo como contenedor.

Luego tuvo que trabajar en controlar el hechizo, que tendía a vagar en llamas si no lo vigilaba. Él tejió deslumbrantes espejos frente a la cara de cada estudiante, lo suficiente como para hacer que algunos de ellos sacaran sus varitas e incluso dispararan un par de golpes suaves. Los espejos de llamas los devolvieron, y varias personas quedaron inconscientes antes de que Harry descartara el hechizo.

Zacharias lo miró con ojos desapasionados mientras Harry revivía a una chica derribada por su propio hechizo deslumbrante. —Pensé que normalmente era una pieza de magia defensiva —dijo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sí. Pero es fácil aprender cómo enviarlo para confundir a tus enemigos. El calor y la luz son más intensos que con un fuego normal. Llega a las mentes de las personas y los hace entrar en pánico, y luego comienzan a usar la magia incluso cuando ellos saben que no deberían.

Zacharias le sonrió. —Eres bueno, Potter —dijo, mientras despertaba perezosamente a uno de sus compañeros de Casa—. Serás un buen líder de guerra.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y eligió a la víctima más cercana a Zacharias para practicar el próximo _Ennervate_. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —él susurró. Pensó que probablemente hablaba lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más lo pudiera oír—. Estas lecciones son para Connor, para que practique ser un buen líder. Él es quien tendrá que guiarnos en el campo de batalla y vencer a Voldemort. Es el Chico-Que-Vivió, ¿recuerdas?

Zacharias era realmente muy molesto cuando tenía esa mirada pensativa en su rostro, decidió Harry. —¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos de que estés entrenando a un líder de guerra? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no usar el que ya tenemos?

—No soy el Chico-Que-Vivió —dijo Harry, y se dirigió a un chico que de alguna manera había logrado hacer crecer los furúnculos en su propia cara, aunque con el hechizo que utilizó en el espejo de fuego debería haber resultado en sus manos.

—Lamento disentir —susurró Zacharias—. Si el Chico-Que-Vivió es el campeón que necesitamos para vencer a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, entonces tú lo eres.

Harry se puso rígido y se negó a mirar al molesto Hufflepuff otra vez. _Él realmente no sabe nada. Sólo está haciendo conjeturas._

El hecho de que fueran conjeturas terriblemente precisas, y que pudieran influir en las personas que los rodeaban, no era el _punto_ , pensó Harry.

Cuando había revivido a la última persona, Harry volvió al frente de la clase. —Es por eso que mostrar magia en un espacio cerrado es peligroso —comentó con ironía—. ¿Están seguros de que no preferirían tener una lección de historia ahora?

—Quiero probar ese hechizo —dijo Hermione, como era de esperar, levantándose del escritorio mientras sostenía su varita—. ¿Por qué lo dirías, _Speculum Ardoris_ , sin embargo? —ella pronunció el hechizo de la forma en que Harry lo hizo, aunque evidenció su énfasis en el conjuro—. Creo que he oído hablar de este hechizo, pero el énfasis estaba en diferentes lugares.

—La diferencia en las tensiones lo transforma de un hechizo defensivo a uno ofensivo —explicó Harry—. En lugar de rodearte de llamas, la usas activamente para confundir a tus enemigos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y colocó una mano en su cadera. —Pero nunca he _oído_ hablar de eso —dijo, logrando que pareciera que nunca había oído hablar de esa variación del hechizo era un crimen contra la naturaleza—. ¿De dónde se te ocurrió eso?

Harry no vio la necesidad de decirle que a él mismo se le ocurrió, por accidente, durante el verano anterior al segundo año. —De un libro que la biblioteca de Hogwarts probablemente no tiene —dijo con amabilidad—. Nuestro padre es sangrepura, ¿recuerdas? Hay muchos libros que les gusta conservar para sí mismos.

Hermione suspiró y asintió.

—¿Quieres probar? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione apuntó cuidadosamente su varita y dijo el hechizo, con el estrés de la misma manera que Harry lo había interpretado.

La llama brotó débilmente de su varita y se giró hacia un escudo que se alejó como atacaría a Zacharias. Harry ejecutó un _Accio_ y lo convocó hacia ellos, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tienes que concentrarte en tu oponente, o tus oponentes, o simplemente va hacia quien sea que estés pensando —explicó, guardándose a sí mismo que era interesante que Hermione pensara en Zacharias. Normalmente parecía ignorar al Hufflepuff fuera de clase.

Hermione asintió de nuevo, su cara más seria esta vez, y logró formar un escudo de llamas a su alrededor en su segundo intento. Harry conocía el contra-hechizo, por supuesto; él erigió un _Protego_ , y la combinación de dos hechizos que reflejaban otros ataques enfrentados, desestabilizaban y destruían el Espejo de Llamas. Hermione parpadeó hacia él mientras sus hilillos de llamas rojas y doradas giraban en la nada.

—¿Cómo hiciste _eso_? —ella preguntó.

Harry estaba más que feliz de explicar la teoría detrás de esto, especialmente porque ahora parecía como si otras personas además de Hermione y Zacharias estuvieran interesadas en lo que estaba sucediendo. Connor estaba practicando pequeños movimientos con su varita, murmurando los hechizos en voz baja. Ron tocó nerviosamente su varita sobre el escritorio en el que estaba sentado, aunque se detuvo cuando vio a Harry mirándolo; intentó lo mejor que pudo pronunciar el hechizo, aunque no produjo más que unos pocos trozos de humo. Los Hufflepuff del séptimo año ya se habían dispersado en un anillo de duelo, Harry no se sorprendió al ver que Cedric lo había organizado.

Harry llamó la atención de Luna. Ella estaba sentada y mirando con asombro el techo del salón de clases, pero asintió y se giró hacia él cuando Harry se acercó a ella.

—¿Pasa algo, Luna? —Harry preguntó suavemente. No había pasado mucho tiempo con ella este año, pero no parecía _tan_ soñadora y distraída antes. Echó un vistazo al techo, pero no vio nada que la fascinara allí.

—¿No ves los viejos escudos? —Luna susurró.

—¿Escudos viejos? —Harry entrecerró los ojos obedientemente otra vez, pero todavía no podía ver nada.

—Sí —dijo Luna—. Alguien sostuvo esta clase contra un asedio una vez. Los muebles viejos lo dicen —tocó la silla en la que estaba sentada—. Esta me está hablando de Helga Hufflepuff.

Harry lo miró. La silla ciertamente no se veía tan vieja.

—Oh, no, no la conocía —dijo Luna—. Escuchó la historia desde otro escritorio antiguo, y ese escritorio lo escuchó desde otro, y viceversa, y así sucesivamente —ella acarició la superficie del escritorio con afecto—. Pero realmente no tienen la intención de hablar conmigo. Simplemente tienen una vieja magia sobre ellos, y puedo sentirlo.

Harry se sentó en el escritorio junto a ella. Hermione estaba atacando a Connor y Ron, Cedric estaba atacando Cho y los Hufflepuffs que se habían unido a ellos, y Zacharias estaba caminando y haciendo agujeros en la técnica de hechizo de todos los demás. Nadie lo necesitaba en este momento. —Entonces, ¿qué dice la silla sobre Helga Hufflepuff?

Luna hizo un gesto alrededor de la habitación. —Este solía ser su estudio privado. Se retiraba aquí y meditaba, o a veces simplemente inventaba nuevos hechizos para sostener y defender la tierra. Le encantaba la jardinería, ya sabes, pero no era algo en lo que fuera muy buena. Inventó hechizos para defender el jardín de malezas, escarabajos y plagas —Luna cerró los ojos, como si meditara—. Y ella sostuvo el aula contra un asedio de Slytherin una vez.

Harry parpadeó. —Pensé que Slytherin y Gryffindor eran enemigos, no Slytherin y alguien más.

—Oh, eso fue después de que se volvió loco —dijo Luna en serio, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo nuevamente—. Estoy segura de que no era su intención.

Harry frunció el ceño, y pensó en el libro de historia sobre Slytherin que Narcissa Malfoy le había dado para su primera Navidad con los Malfoy. —No recuerdo que estuviera loco —dijo al fin—. Simplemente dejó la escuela cuando se disgustó tanto con Gryffindor que ya no podía soportarlo.

—Eso no es lo que dice la silla —dijo Luna.

Harry estudió el escritorio en lo que Luna se sentó con nueva determinación. ¿Podría Luna realmente sentir las vibraciones de la magia dejada atrás, sin siquiera necesitar lanzar un hechizo? Esa era una habilidad útil. Y eso explicaría por qué vagaba distraída la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella estaba viendo un mundo que la mayoría de los magos ni siquiera sabían que existía, y le llevaría mucho convencerla de que prestara atención al verdadero.

—¿Puedes hacer _Speculum Ardoris_? —le preguntó, para distraerse y no preguntar más acerca de su habilidad. No quería que Luna se sintiera hostigada y presionada, o como si sólo le importara el uso que su habilidad podría tener para él en la batalla y no sobre ella como persona.

—Nadie más que tú podía hacerlo antes de esta mañana —dijo Luna—, pronunciado de esa manera.

Harry bufó. —Le dije a Hermione que lo encontré en un libro‒

—Y tu varita dice que no lo hiciste —dijo Luna—. Ha estado irradiando esa magia desde hace unos años. Creo que lo inventaste.

Harry suspiró. —Más o menos, pero no es algo que quiero que mucha gente sepa.

Luna asintió con la cabeza hacia él. —Entiendo. Wrackspurts —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo, y luego sacó su varita y se puso a practicar ella sola.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se levantó, justo cuando se abría la puerta del salón de clases. Harry se giró, preguntándose si iban a tener otro visitante.

Su humor cambió dramáticamente cuando se dio cuenta de que era el Profesor Moody cuando entraba por la puerta. Hizo una reverencia al ex Auror, pensando todo el tiempo. _¿Por qué está aquí ahora? ¿Percibió la magia y vino a asegurarse de que no estábamos practicando ninguna Arte Oscura? ¿O va a hacer algo extraño, como la forma en que me habló la última vez que tuvimos una conversación privada?_

—Pensé sentí magia aquí arriba —gruñó Moody, respondiendo una parte de la pregunta—. ¿Qué están haciendo? —él fijó su mirada en Harry, como si supusiera que Harry era el líder de esto, fuera lo que fuese.

 _Soy un profesor, no un líder,_ Harry pensó con irritación, pero no tenía sentido dejar que Moody viera esa irritación, por lo que no lo hizo. —Quería entrenar a mi hermano en la historia sangrepura, señor —dijo—. Invitó a algunos amigos, y luego querían ver un hechizo en su lugar. Estamos practicando _Speculum Ardoris_ —se aseguró de pronunciarlo de la forma en que se pronunciaría en el hechizo defensivo, y creyó ver los hombros de Moody relajados.

—Bien, muy bien —dijo Moody—. ¿Práctica adicional, eh? ¿Una forma de prepararse para derrotar a Señores Oscuros?

—Bueno, Connor ciertamente lo necesita, señor —dijo Harry, y luego se volvió e hizo un gesto a su hermano para que se acercara. Connor había tenido éxito con el Espejo de Llamas, o al menos eso pensó al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Quieres mostrarle al profesor Moody tu magia, Connor?

La expresión en el rostro de su hermano decía claramente que no era el sueño de su vida, pero respiró hondo, sacó su varita y luego echó el _Speculum Ardoris_ cuidadosamente frente a él.

Moody disipó el Espejo de Llamas casi perezosamente, pero su rostro era pensativo. —Quizás debería enseñar más magia en la que podrían participar durante la clase —reflexionó.

Harry se abstuvo de asentir, aunque vio muchas otras cabezas alrededor de la sala uniéndose, incluso los de séptimo año. _Eso es extraño_ , pensó. Había asumido que el método de Moody de despotricar contra ellos sobre la vigilancia constante y mostrarles hechizos que no podían realizar legalmente, como las Maldiciones Imperdonables, era porque eran de cuarto, demasiado jóvenes para confiar en la poderosa magia. Pero tal vez incluso sus clases mayores recibieron el mismo trato.

—Una pequeña demostración, entonces —dijo Moody, golpeando su varita contra su palma—. ¿Nos batimos en duelo tú y yo, Potter?

Harry habría intentado fingir que Moody estaba hablando de Connor, salvo que los ojos del profesor, tanto el mortal como el mágico, estaban fijos en él. Tomó un poco de aliento y sacó su varita de ciprés.

—Si lo desea, señor —dijo en voz baja.

Fue increíble, o divertido, o ambos, la rapidez con que los escritorios se empujaron a los lados de la habitación, dejando a Harry y Moody un espacio despejado para moverse. Luna le dio a Harry una última mirada y dijo: —Al menos no es un Heliopath  —y se unió a los otros estudiantes apoyados contra las paredes. Ella fue la última en hablar. Los otros guardaron silencio, atentos a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Comienza, entonces —dijo Moody, y se inclinó ante Harry.

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, aunque su mente no estaba acelerando con pensamientos de los hechizos que podía poner en el duelo, sino con recordatorios para sí mismo. _Canaliza tu magia sólo a través de tu varita. Sin hechizos avanzados. Sin Artes Oscuras. Defiende si puedes, pero nunca dejes que eso sea todo lo que estás haciendo._

 _—¡Diffindo!_ —llegó el primer hechizo de Moody, y Harry lanzó un Encantamiento Escudo, apenas recordando soltar el conjuro que lo acompañaba. Captó la mirada de Moody, y se dio cuenta de que el Profesor de Defensa no tenía la intención de ser fácil con él.

—Pelea con toda, Potter —susurró Moody, y su segundo y tercer hechizo chisporrotearon en Harry—. _¡Finite Incantatem, Abicio!_

Harry esquivó el Maleficio Expulsor mientras su Encantamiento Escudo se disipaba, y decidió que tendría que hacer algo, o parecería que simplemente estaba revolcándose en el piso frente a su profesor.

— _Haurio_ —murmuró, poniendo el escudo verde jade en su mano izquierda que atraparía la mayoría de las maldiciones arrojadas sobre él, y luego eligió un hechizo que sabía que había sido más común veinte años atrás, durante el primer ascenso de Voldemort. Moody debería saberlo, al menos, al haber trabajado como Auror en ese momento—. ¡ _Obturbo_!

Las orejas de Moody estarían llenas de un zumbido molesto por ahora, Harry sabía. En un momento, los sonidos se moverían a sus oídos internos, y luego perdería el equilibrio. Sería un rápido final para el duelo…

O debería haberlo hecho, de no haber sido porque Moody entrecerró los ojos y se limitó a decir: — _Finite Incantatem,_ ¡ _Abicio_! —otra vez.

La ola del hechizo era demasiado amplia para que el Encantamiento Absorbente lo afectara, y esta vez atrapó a Harry. Estaba agradecido por la ausencia de escritorios mientras navegaba tres metros y aterrizaba en una pelota. Sin embargo, Lily le había enseñado a caer, aunque hubiera sido de una escoba, y volvió a ponerse en pie en unos momentos.

— _Occaeco Manicula_ —murmuró Harry, deslizándose ahora en la mentalidad de defenderse de un enemigo. _Sin Artes Oscuras_ , le recordó su cerebro, pero ahora tenía hematomas en la parte posterior de la cabeza y los brazos por la forma en que había aterrizado, y ya no podía considerar esto como una demostración para los otros estudiantes, o una forma de evitar que su profesor aprendiera todo lo que podía hacer. Esta era una situación que podría terminar con él gravemente herido, y luego tendría que recuperarse en la enfermería y no sería de ayuda para nadie.

Moody saltó cuando una mano pequeña e invisible lo pellizcó, y luego Harry lo envió a atacar su mano, tratando de quitarle la varita. No creía que un simple _Expelliarmus_ funcionara en un Auror experimentado, pero la mano era más difícil de resistir e infinitamente más molesta.

Eso no significaba que Moody estuviera inclinado a rendirse, por supuesto, y lo demostró cuando estudió a Harry por un momento, ignorando ostensiblemente los esfuerzos de la mano. Harry se había puesto de pie cuando Moody apunto su varita y dijo, _—¡Sentire calamitatem noctis!_

Harry gruñó cuando un golpe mental cayó y fluyó sobre él. Bruscamente, pudo sentir todo el sueño que había perdido recientemente, probablemente desde que comenzó la escuela, ya que ese era el tiempo que Moody lo había conocido, y este hechizo sólo podía usarse sobre la base del conocimiento del mago sobre el sujeto. No quería nada más que irse a dormir y pasar los siguientes días y noches dormidos, sin ayudar a Draco con la poción o sin preocuparse por Snape o aconsejar a las criaturas mágicas o enseñar lecciones o protegerse o…

Harry hizo un _Finite Incantatem_ sin varita, no verbal, y levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Moody nuevamente. Sabía que no se imaginaba las emociones que veía allí, aunque lo sorprendieron. Moody parecía como si temiera y respetara a Harry, ambos a la vez.

 _No me está yendo_ tan _bien contra él,_ pensó Harry desconcertado, y luego tuvo que esquivar cuando Moody intentó usar el Maleficio Expulsor, _de nuevo_. Harry se preguntó si se estaba quedando sin recursos, o realmente le gustaba esa maldición, por alguna razón.

Harry esperó un largo momento, corriendo tan ansiosamente como pudo alrededor del anillo de estudiantes, esquivando los maleficios y maldiciones que Moody arrojó, y luego lo apretó fuertemente contra el nervio en su brazo derecho con la mano invisible, mientras gritaba, —¡ _Expelliarmus_! —al mismo tiempo.

La varita de Moody se elevó de su mano, y Harry logró agarrarla. Él respiró jadeante, y luego se inclinó ante Moody. Él resistió la tentación de murmurar algo incoherente y dormir en el suelo. El Hechizo de la Deuda del Sueño lo había golpeado duro. _Debería cuidarme mejor_ , pensó, mientras arrojaba la varita a su legítimo dueño, _para asegurarme de estar listo cuando y si Draco, Connor u otra persona me necesitaran._

 —Sí, más magia activa en la clase definitivamente será una ventaja —murmuró Moody, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

—Me alegra, señor —dijo Harry, y luego se volvió para responder las preguntas que su improvisada clase tenía, apenas notando cuando Moody se escabulló. Si eso hubiera sido una prueba de algún tipo, parecía que Harry la había pasado.

La consecuencia involuntaria, por supuesto—al menos, no había sido su intención, y estaba seguro de que Moody tampoco lo quería—era que todos los demás querían aprender _todos_ los hechizos que Harry y Moody habían usado durante el duelo, y no todos ellos podían hacerlos todos, y la gente se preocupaba, y Harry tuvo que pasar un tiempo reviviendo a las personas estupefactas al descubrir cuánto dormían, mientras todo lo que deseaba era su cama.

 _No puedo hacerlo_ , se recordó a sí mismo por quincuagésima vez, cuando trajo a Hermione de regreso al mundo de la vigilia. _Tengo trabajo que hacer._

* * *

—Ah, Harry. Entra, por favor.

Harry entró en la oficina del Director con cautela. Era cierto que Dumbledore le había enviado una nota educada durante la cena, solicitando su presencia allí, y era cierto que Harry no tenía ningún encargo más apremiante. Incluso Draco no lo requería, ocupado en los pasos finales de la poción, que consumían casi todo su tiempo pero eran relativamente simples. Mientras Dumbledore no intentara lastimarlo o romper los tratos que habían prometido cumplir, ¿por qué no ir?

Que todos los músculos de su cuerpo dolieran y gritaran por una cama no era excusa suficiente, pensó Harry.

—Toma asiento —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado parado junto a su silla, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y se sentó, rechazó el esperado dulce y miró al Director.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se entrecerraron, su rostro astuto. Se acarició la barba como si supiera algo que Harry no sabía.

 _Muy posible_ , pensó Harry. Todos parecían tener secretos últimamente. Connor le había estado escribiendo a James en privado, y dijo que no quería que Harry se involucrara en los argumentos que sostenía con su padre. Hermione estaba empezando a devolver el interés de Zacharias Smith, y había muchos otros enamoramientos que sus dueños, al menos, se ocuparon de mantener ocultos floreciendo en los rincones polvorientos de la escuela. McGonagall había vuelto a enseñar con un nuevo fuego y pasión que habían estado desaparecidos durante los últimos dos meses, lo que hizo que Harry pensara algo _debía_ haber sucedido. Draco dijo que su poción sería sorprendente para todos, a pesar de que Harry sabía todo sobre eso ahora, y Blaise Zabini había insinuado escandalosamente acerca de la reunión que Harry tendría con Lucius Malfoy y los otros magos Oscuros dentro de unos días.

—Supongo —dijo Dumbledore—, que no pensaste en necesitar mi apoyo, o habrías venido a mí antes de ahora.

Harry parpadeó, arrancado de sus pensamientos otra vez. —¿Cómo, Director?

—Soy el Mago Jefe del Wizengamot, Harry —dijo Dumbledore suavemente—. Necesitarás mi voto para deponer a Fudge y liberar a Severus cuando su juicio se presente ante nosotros en diciembre. Sin embargo, no has solicitado mi apoyo.

Harry se puso rígido. _Otra complicación que no necesitaba_. —Simplemente asumí, señor —dijo—, que haría lo correcto.

—Ah —Dumbledore negó con la cabeza—. Pero, ¿qué es correcto? Una pregunta muy debatida por los filósofos y por los magos.

Harry descubrió sus dientes. —Debe saber que Fudge es el Ministro equivocado para nosotros, Director —dijo—, con Voldemort regresando como parece indicar todo. Necesitamos a alguien fuerte en el cargo, y Fudge es histérico y propenso a saltar a las sombras. Usted debió haberlo reemplazado ya. Y Snape, fue arrestado por _mí_ , no por sí mismo. Podría hacer que todos lo vean. Entiendo un poco más sobre cómo los Señores trabajan en política, ahora. Su magia garantiza muchas cosas.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Sí, lo hace, Harry, pero prefiero trabajar dentro de los límites de la ley siempre que sea posible, y dejar a las personas las decisiones libres para ellos. Después de todo, soy un Señor de la Luz. Y la gente de Gran Bretaña ha elegido a Fudge para que los dirija como Ministro de Magia, y más de una vez. No vi ninguna razón para impugnar su decisión, no cuando Cornelius parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

—¿Y cuando me secuestró, y descubrió lo que había estado haciendo? —Harry exigió—. ¿Por qué no hizo algo entonces? Casi drenó mi magia, Director. No puede tener eso. Si soy un Squib, entonces dos de las posibles interpretaciones de la profecía: aquella en la que soy el protector de Connor y la otra donde soy el soldado que tiene que derrotar a Voldemort, se arruinan.

—No necesariamente, Harry —dijo Dumbledore—. Todavía hay amor, y creo que el amor, y no el poder mágico, es la clave para vencer a Voldemort.

Harry rechinó los dientes y no dignificó eso con una respuesta. Dumbledore había hecho muy poco por ayudarlo, y más por estorbar. Y no parecía que hubiera terminado de obstaculizar.

—¿Qué quiere? —Harry preguntó en cambio.

Dumbledore sonrió. —Ah, sí, Harry, pensé que nunca preguntarías —dijo—. Estoy preparado para hacer un trato contigo, uno muy simple. Cúmplelo, y te garantizo que votaré en contra de que Fudge permanezca en el cargo y por la libertad de Severus. Eso es todo.

Harry lo miró. —¿Juraría eso por Merlín y su magia?

—Por uno de los juramentos más antiguos, si prefieres eso —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero lo juro. Por Merlín y por mi magia, votaré en contra de Fudge y de Severus si Harry Potter cumple el trato que le pido.

La magia se instaló a su alrededor, un endurecimiento de las ataduras que Harry podía sentir como espadas desnudas rozando su piel. La magia de Dumbledore era poderosa. Aseguraría que él cumpliera su promesa.

Harry asintió lentamente. —¿Y cuál es la condición?

—Algo, creo, que aumentará tu capacidad de amor y perdón, y por lo tanto aumentará tu capacidad para derrotar al Señor Oscuro —dijo plácidamente Dumbledore—. Una carta vendrá para ti unos días después de Halloween. Será en pergamino encantado para asegurar la honestidad absoluta de la persona que escribe el mensaje. Te pediré que respondas, y en el mismo tipo de pergamino; tengo un poco que puedo prestarte. Eso es todo. Debes garantizar que recibirás y leerás la carta, y que luego la responderás. No pediré promesas de comunicación adicional, incluso si el autor de la carta responde la carta. Sólo una.

Harry tragó saliva. Sospechaba más bajo la superficie, por supuesto que sí, era Dumbledore, pero no podía negar lo atractiva que sonaba la propuesta. Sólo una carta, y Dumbledore votaría de la manera que Harry quería.

_Sólo una. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Y si es honesto, entonces sé que no estoy participando en otra danza política infructuosa._

—Acepto —susurró.

Dumbledore le sonrió. —¡Excelente, muchacho! Eso es todo lo que quería decir. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta qué hacer?

Hizo una pausa solícita, pero Harry negó con la cabeza. No había previsto este peligro, y ahora fue evitado, con un sacrificio tan pequeño.

_¿De qué otros peligros debo cuidarme? ¿Qué otros pequeños sacrificios podría hacer para asegurar buenos resultados?_

Harry regresó a la sala común de Slytherin, aunque ya no estaba cansado. Ahora tenía que preguntarse qué más podría haberse perdido.

* * *

Albus cerró los ojos cuando Harry se fue. Una cosa bastante simple, pero significaba mucho para él y para quien escribiría la carta, y eso significaría aún más para Harry en el futuro, aunque al principio podría ser difícil.

_Él necesita experimentar más amor y perdón de lo que tiene ahora. Se está convirtiendo casi en una máquina sin sentido, pensando sólo en sobrevivir de un deber al siguiente. Tiene que aprender a amar y reconciliarse con las personas más importantes de su vida. Severus es importante, por supuesto, pero secundario._

Albus no podría darle a Harry el apoyo que necesitaría, el chico nunca confiaría en él si lo intentaba, de todos modos, pero podría traer a alguien que lo hiciera.

_Harry me dará las gracias por esto al final del año, estoy seguro de eso._


	30. Chapter 30

**Serie** _ **Sacrificios**  
_ **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Interludio: El mar en la tormenta**  

_El Santuario  
27 de octubre de 1994_

_  
Querido Harry:_

Sé que probablemente te sorprenda saber de mí y te preguntarás qué demonios estoy haciendo enviándote una carta ahora, cuando no he escrito en meses. Bueno, responderé esa pregunta primero y luego explicaré las otras cosas que necesitarás saber.

Iré a Hogwarts en Halloween para verte. No voy a ir solo, así que no te preocupes, los Aurores no me capturarán en el momento en que salga de mi escondite. Una de mis anfitriones vendrá conmigo. Siente la necesidad de verte, y cree que ella y los demás han logrado debilitar mi red fénix lo suficiente para que puedas eliminar con seguridad los últimos restos de ella.

En cuanto a dónde he estado… bueno, el problema con esto es principalmente el lenguaje que necesito usar para explicarte las cosas. Puedo llamar Videntes a mis anfitriones, porque lo son, pero eso no significa lo mismo que cuando se aplica a una charlatana como Trelawney. No Ven el futuro, y no hacen profecías, excepto las suposiciones educadas basadas en el conocimiento del carácter humano y la inteligencia. Ven el presente y el verdadero estado de las almas humanas. Creo que el mejor término que he escuchado es clarividente, aunque incluso eso tiene otros significados.

Ya ves por qué esto es confuso.

La mayoría de los Videntes encuentran difícil estar rodeado de magos o Muggles o criaturas mágicas todo el tiempo; pueden viajar libremente durante unos meses o años, y luego tienen que retirarse, o su Vista los abrumaría con toda la información que están recibiendo. Así que crearon el Santuario, que es un lugar de retiro para los Videntes, y otras personas que tienen problemas profundos que influyen en sus mentes y almas. Lo rodearon con sombras de su propia creación por lo que las lechuzas tienen dificultades para encontrar su camino, y ralentizan a las que intentan acercarse, el tiempo suficiente para que los Videntes juzguen si están a salvo. Han levantado las sombras brevemente para que mi lechuza pueda llegar a Hogwarts antes de Halloween. No consideran justo que no tengas una advertencia de lo que viene.

Estos Videntes tienen un don de honestidad absoluta, Harry, y por lo tanto Luz absoluta. Una de ellos se encontró conmigo mientras estaba espiando entre los Mortífagos, vio que en realidad no era tan oscuro de alma como pretendía ser, y se dio cuenta por qué estaba fingiendo en primer lugar. Ella me ofreció la paz del Santuario si alguna vez pudiera escapar. Esa es la invitación que acepté cuando te dejé en mayo pasado, y los meses aquí me han hecho más bien de lo que puedo decir. Estoy listo para regresar al mundo, volver a verte y remover la red fénix. Los Videntes pueden sanar el alma, pero no las partes más intrincadas de la mente.

En cuanto a por qué una de ellos quiere ir y Verte—bueno, han sentido los rumores de tu magia incluso aquí, y sí accedemos a las noticias, aunque un par de semanas después de todos los demás en el mundo mágico. Han oído hablar de lo que pasó contigo y Dumbledore, contigo y Snape, y contigo y con tu padre. Les preocupa el impacto que esto ha tenido en su alma. Un poderoso mago con un alma rota no es una buena noticia para nadie. La Vidente que vendrá conmigo, Vera, es la misma que me vio entre los Mortífagos hace tantos años, y ha descansado lo suficiente después de meses aquí para hacer el viaje de nuevo con los ojos abiertos. Ella siente curiosidad por ti, ya que ha escuchado las historias que te conté y te aseguro que será comprensiva. No mentirá, sin embargo. Es un anatema para un Vidente.

Oh, sí, casi me olvido de mencionar esto, en mi prisa por enviar la lechuza, Remus está aquí también. Él me contó la historia de su separación con James. Le mostró a James la nota que le enviaste con el antídoto para la poción de la locura con toda inocencia, pensando que a James le agradaría saber que su hijo había dado el paso de sanarlo. James se aprovechó y la usó como evidencia, y les dijo a los Aurores que Remus también testificaría contra Snape. Remus discutió con él, no pudo persuadirlo de que la retirara, y se fue. Estamos reconciliados, de alguna manera. La nuestra es una especie de amistad tentativa, pero incluso puedo ver que Remus necesita recuperarse de la presión que su lobo tiene sobre su alma, y yo no tengo ningún regalo de Vidente. Hablamos y pasamos un poco de tiempo juntos todos los días. No tiene sentido apresurarlo. Él todavía necesita más curación, por lo que no irá conmigo y Vera.

Sé que tienes otros compromisos en Halloween, más que probable. Si Vera y yo llegamos cuando alguien más está allí, estamos más que dispuestos a esperar. Un Vidente recién recuperado tiende a ser una prueba contra la mayoría de las personas que podrían querer hacerle daño.

Te veré pronto, Harry. Y ni siquiera te molestes en escribir nuevamente diciéndome que es peligroso para mí venir o que no necesitas que nadie te mire. No, no lo es, y sí, lo necesitas. Iremos.

 

En esperanza,   
_Peter Pettigrew._


	31. Invitar a alguien peligroso al té

**Serie** _ **Sacrificios**  
_ **Libro 4. Libertad sin paz**  
 **Capítulo 26: Invitar a alguien peligroso al té**  

—Y _ahí_. Terminé.

Harry parpadeó cuando la poción dio un último vuelco lento y se volvió negra. Draco tenía razón. Estaba terminada. Pudo ver la compulsión que se retorcía sobre el cuello y los hombros de Draco temblar, una vez, como si alguien lo hubiera alimentado más de lo que podía soportar. Luego se rompió y se cayó.

Draco pestañeó y tocó su hombro brevemente, como si hubiera sentido que algo lo cepillaba. Luego miró a Harry. —No puedo esperar para usarla —dijo. Su rostro era soñador—. ¿Te imaginas, Harry? Todos perdieron la esperanza de que yo fuera un heredero mágico de mi familia, a excepción de mi padre, y eso fue sólo porque él quería negar la verdad. Pero ahora todos no tendrán más remedio que aceptarla —con cuidado, deslizó el líquido negro del caldero en un vial que tenía preparado. Ya que Snape se había ido, y Dumbledore permanecía en su propia oficina, no había nadie a quien ver o preocuparse si Harry y Draco entraban y salían del laboratorio de pociones de Snape y tomaban prestado su equipo—. Seré un heredero después de mañana.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, su alegría por la red rota se desvaneció. —Draco. Mañana es Halloween.

Draco parpadeó hacia él. —¿Sí? —preguntó, y luego bufó—. Por supuesto, lo es, Harry. No lo había olvidado.

—Pero le prometiste a tu madre que no usarías la poción en Halloween —le recordó Harry. No podía creer que Draco lo hubiera olvidado, como tampoco había olvidado la cita, pero podría haber esperado que Harry no recordara eso.

Draco abrió la boca una vez, luego se alejó y se concentró en la poción negra y conmovedora.

— _Draco_.

Draco lo miró hoscamente por encima del hombro. —Quiero usarla, Harry —dijo—. Sabes que Halloween es mi mejor oportunidad de convocar a un fantasma, cualquier fantasma, y esta poción debería romper cualquier barrera que aún exista.

—Le prometiste a tu madre que no lo harías —Harry se cruzó de brazos y miró a Draco hacia abajo—. Y ahora quiero que me lo prometas.

Draco mordió su labio.

—No quiero que hagas un juramento —dijo Harry—. Por favor, Draco. Sólo prométemelo. Sólo dame tu palabra. Es peligroso. Sé que el hechizo no habla de todas las consecuencias de la poción. — _Ciertamente, nunca mencionó que tendrías la compulsión de preparar la maldita cosa—._ Di que no convocarás a Julia Malfoy ni beberás la poción ni le ofrecerás a ella la poción.

Draco intentó parecer tímido. O tal vez eso era astucia, pensó Harry. La cara de su amigo no había usado sus expresiones normales en tanto tiempo que Harry tardaría en aprenderlas de nuevo. —¿Qué me darás si lo prometo? —él chasqueó.

—Nada —dijo Harry—. Esto no es un trato. Esto es por tu propia seguridad, Draco. Te quiero a salvo.

Draco pateó el caldero.

—Prométeme, Draco —dijo Harry.

Draco bajó la cabeza, pero Harry podía oír su murmullo rebelde. —¿Qué te importa? Estarás en tu reunión formal con mis padres y otros magos Oscuros peligrosos, de todos modos. Y no puedo asistir a esa reunión porque no soy un heredero mágico —escupió las últimas palabras, luego miró a Harry a través de un mechón de cabello—. ¿No ves por qué esto es importante para mí? Pensé que lo hacías, después de que te lo expliqué.

Harry se frotó la cara con una mano. Los Muchos en su brazo sisearon. — _Podríamos cegarlo. Entonces no tendría más remedio que no usar la poción._

 _—Tú cállate_ —dijo Harry, y se enfrentó a Draco de nuevo—. Lo entiendo —dijo, tratando de hacer su voz suave—. Lo hago. Pero, como dijiste, estaré ocupado en esta reunión formal. — _Y en la otra, también, con Peter y la Vidente_. Harry todavía no tenía planeado dejar que la Vidente realmente lo mirara, pero se encontraría con Peter y le quitaría su red—. Quiero estar contigo cuando uses la poción. Por favor, Draco, prométeme que esperarás.

Draco miró a la nada durante largos minutos. Harry esperó, sin saber si tendría que tener otra discusión o no.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro ventoso. —Está bien —dijo por fin, muy descortésmente—. Lo prometo.

Harry sonrió y estrechó su mano. Él se sobresaltó cuando Draco usó el agarre para abrazarlo, pero se disgustó. —Gracias —susurró—. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Los brazos de Draco se apretaron casi convulsivamente a su alrededor, como si supiera lo que Harry no estaba diciendo. _No puedo confiar casi en nadie más._

* * *

Harry sabía que estaba molestando a sus compañeros de Casa. Sus dedos tocaron sus piernas, sus pies golpearon debajo de la mesa, y su varita casi golpeó dentro de su manga.

Él no podía evitarlo. Estaba nervioso. El Gran Comedor estaba más lleno de lo que nunca había visto, lleno de estudiantes de las otras dos escuelas mágicas, que habían llegado esa tarde. Harry había superado su tentación de mirarlos desde el principio, aunque el cabello plateado de los estudiantes parte Veela de Beauxbatons había llamado su atención y las gruesas pieles de los estudiantes de Durmstrang. Madame Maxime, de Beauxbatons, era obviamente parte gigante, y Karkaroff, el Director de Durmstrang, hizo que la cicatriz de Harry se erizara cuando pasó junto a él. Entonces podría ser un antiguo Mortífago, pensó Harry. Eran todo el tipo de cosas que debería recordar.

Pero, en este momento, estaba más preocupado por otros antiguos Mortifagos que deberían llegar pronto a la escuela, mediante un método que él no conocía. Era la noche de Halloween.

—Buenas noches, estudiantes.

Harry ocultó su gemido. Dumbledore se estaba levantando para hacer un discurso. Por el sonido de los hechizos de traducción entrando en vigencia, al menos sólo lo haría una vez, pero eso significaba que la comida llegaría más tarde, y quizás Harry se perdería la llegada de sus aliados. Lucius había dicho en su última carta que se reunirían "después de la cena", pero eso tenía en cuenta los hábitos alimenticios normales de Hogwarts.

—Estoy muy contento de dar la bienvenida a Hogwarts a nuestras escuelas de magia para el Torneo de los Tres Magos —dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes en lo que Harry pensó que era una forma maníaca. Por supuesto, estaba nervioso. Harry respiró profundamente y se dijo a sí mismo que se relajara. Incluso Draco estaba mirando tranquilamente al Director, y ya no parecía agitado ante la idea de que tendría que esperar para usar su poción. Si el podía estar tranquilo, entonces Harry también—. Es una gran tradición que se ha descuidado durante muchos años. Me doy cuenta de que no he explicado mucho sobre el Torneo, así que lo haré, para que _todos_ nuestros estudiantes, incluso aquellos que no están participando en las Pruebas, puedan entender lo que está en juego.

Harry gimió por lo bajo y miró a su alrededor en busca de distracción. No había ninguna. Todos los demás parecían interesados en lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo, y la falta de comida en los platos no le permitía ocuparse de comer.

Millicent le clavó un dedo, y le susurró que se sentara derecho y dejara de avergonzar a Slytherin. Harry volvió su mirada a regañadientes a la cabeza del Comedor. Él no sabía qué le pasaba. Normalmente, no habría sido ningún problema ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y dejar que las cosas cayeran como lo harían.

Tal vez era la falta de tiempo para relajarse, consideró. Pasó los últimos días preguntándose cómo sería la reunión con Peter y la Vidente, y cómo podría convencer a Vera para que no lo mirara. Eso estuvo encima de ayudar a Draco a terminar su poción, y manejar algunas lecciones adicionales, tanto en privado con Connor como con muchos de los estudiantes más jóvenes que asistieron, e intentando que Connor le dijera de qué discutía con James (sin éxito; su gemelo tenía la boca cerrada en ese punto). Los sueños sobre Voldemort, que habían hecho sangrar su cicatriz cada noche de esta semana, tampoco habían ayudado.

Sin embargo, no podía colapsar. No estaba permitido. Se obligó a escuchar lo que Dumbledore decía como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

—… tres campeones, uno de cada escuela. Los campeones se elegirán por medio del Cáliz de Fuego, que considera los nombres que se le envían y selecciona los más dignos. Estos estudiantes deberán ser inteligentes, creativos y flexibles, ya que ellos participarán en tres peligrosas Pruebas—Dumbledore sonrió cuando una ola de jadeos barrió las mesas—. No son imposibles, se los aseguro, pero son peligrosas.

»Cada alumno es juzgado por un panel que incluye asistentes imparciales e interesados. Ellos otorgarán un cierto número de puntos por completar la Prueba, pero también por la forma en que el estudiante la completa y la habilidad y el carácter que su finalización demuestre. El estudiante con el mayor número de puntos después de la finalización de las tres Pruebas gana el Torneo, mil Galeones, y honor y gloria para su escuela.

Los murmullos estaban más emocionados ahora. Harry frunció el ceño a los estudiantes que estaban discutiendo el Torneo; incluso sonaba como si algunos de los Slytherins hubieran sido víctimas de esas tonterías sobre el honor y la gloria. _¿Me pregunto qué es más atractivo? ¿La riqueza o la fama? La riqueza, espero. La fama no es tan cómoda, y ciertamente nada por lo que alguien deba arriesgar su vida._

—Nuestros estudiantes visitantes se unirán a nuestros estudiantes en clases para observaciones —concluyó Dumbledore serenamente—, pero tienen sus propias asignaciones y planes de clase propios de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Queremos brindarles la experiencia de una educación en Hogwarts, pero no exigirles que abandonen sus vidas por completo, por supuesto —él sonrió, y algunos de los estudiantes obedientemente se rieron entre dientes. Harry lanzó una mirada anhelante a las puertas del Gran Comedor, y se preguntó si sus aliados estaban llegando ahora.

—Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir —Dumbledore aplaudió, y la comida, finalmente apareció en sus platos—. ¡Que tengan una fiesta agradable!

Harry escuchó los hechizos de traducción repitiendo las palabras de Dumbledore en francés y una mezcla de idiomas de Europa del Este. No perdió tiempo en comenzar a comer, aunque el codo de Millicent en las costillas lo obligó una vez más a reducir la velocidad. Su mente se aceleró gradualmente, pero esta vez se sintió más suave, de la forma en que había organizado y arreglado las cosas cuando Snape y Draco le habían cambiado por primera vez. Tenía mucho que hacer, pero podía hacerlo si pensaba así.

—¿Qué te _pasa_?

Harry saltó un poco cuando Millicent siseó en su oído, pero luego se relajó. Después de todo, ella era la heredera mágica de su padre, y le había dicho, abruptamente esa tarde, que asistiría a la reunión con él. —Simplemente no quiero perderme la reunión —le devolvió el aliento.

Millicent entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. Harry se apartó de su mirada y se concentró en su cena. El pan estaba bastante seco, pero lo prefería a dejar que Millicent lo viera demasiado de cerca.

—No lo harás —murmuró al fin—. Nos esperarán si somos retenidos, pero no creo que eso pase —ella tomó un delicado bocado de su propia comida, un plato francés que Harry no reconoció, antes de continuar—. Y no es sólo eso. No he estado mirando, pero, Merlín, Harry, te ves horrible. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Cuál no es el problema? —sin embargo, Harry se cortó antes de que pudiera meterse en una diatriba. No iba a cargar a Millicent con sus propios problemas—. No, lo siento. No he estado durmiendo bien últimamente —no sólo era cierto, sino que también funcionaba como una gran excusa para todo uso.

Millicent mordió pensativamente su pan, como para demostrar cómo alguien _debería_ comerlo, y luego negó con la cabeza. —No es o eso. O no sólo eso. Vamos, Harry, escupe.

Harry alzó las cejas y volvió a cenar. —No hay nada que escupir, como tú dices, Millicent.

—Sí lo hay.

Harry la ignoró por el resto de la comida, aunque ella logró salir con burlas y preguntas indignadas a las que normalmente él habría respondido. Estaba enojada, vio, cuando se levantaron para irse. Bien. Eso significaba que sería más propensa a confundir sus reacciones con algo diferente de lo que eran, y estaría preocupado con sus propias emociones.

Él _no_ quería que la gente se preocupara por él. Si se preocupaban, harían preguntas, y Harry tenía demasiados secretos que esconder. Además, si estaban preocupados, podrían ofrecer consuelo, y él podría ser demasiado débil para evitar tomarlo.

Terminada la comida, salieron del Gran Comedor. La mayor parte de la conversación que Harry podía escuchar era sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y él negó con la cabeza y bufó. Cosas como esas importaban tan poco en el gran plan. ¿Por qué todos estaban tan preocupados por eso?

Luego se forzó a sí mismo a calmarse nuevamente. _Están preocupados porque les_ importa, _Harry. Y realmente no importa si no te importa, o si no lo crees importante. Para_ ellos _sí lo es. Difícilmente puedes dictar lo que otras personas valoran_.

Su respiración se alivió, y él volvió la cabeza y captó la mirada de Millicent. Ella asintió, y se alejaron del resto de los Slytherin, lo suficientemente despacio como para que nadie más los notara, excepto Draco, quien murmuró: “Diviértanse”, en un tono que olía a celos.

Harry suspiró. _Bueno, usaremos su poción y veremos qué pasa pronto—cuando tomemos las precauciones adecuadas._

Millicent abrió el camino a la Sala de los Menesteres, mirando sobre su hombro con una mueca de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Harry lo estaba siguiendo. Harry se lamió los labios mientras se acercaban cada vez más al lugar. —¿Cómo van a entrar? —le susurró a Millicent a su espalda.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Papá dijo que Starborn había descubierto algunas formas más allá de las barreras de los secuaces del Señor Oscuro, incluida una de ellas que se estableció en el terreno el año pasado.

 _Fenrir Greyback_ , la mente de Harry proveyó de inmediato. Él se estremeció, incluso cuando su preocupación creció. Esperaba que Narcissa hubiera perdido el contacto con los Mortífagos comprometidos y sus intentos de convencerlos de que ella podría estar interesada en aliarse con ellos. Sin embargo, recordando la herida en su brazo, lo dudaba.

Llegaron a la Sala de los Menesteres. Una puerta ya era visible. Millicent asintió con la cabeza ante nada en particular, luego se giró y miró a Harry a los ojos. —¿Listo, Potter?

Harry ladeó la cabeza. Ella casi nunca lo llamaba por su apellido. —Por supuesto —dijo—. A menos que sepas algo que yo no sé, y esto es sólo un intento de secuestrarme y despojarme de mi magia.

—No todos somos el Ministro —la voz de Millicent era extremadamente seca—. No, sólo quise decir que si estabas listo para ingresar a una habitación llena de magos Oscuros sospechosos con experiencia en detectar engaños, especialmente porque pareces tan decidido a evitar que alguien haga preguntas sobre ti.

 _Mierda. Ella no estaba distraída, después de todo._ Harry levantó su barbilla. _Bueno, sé cómo lidiar con esto. He danzado con parejas más duras._ —Nadie tendrá que hacer preguntas como esa, porque nadie tiene que preocuparse por mi salud —dijo con calma.

Millicent se burló de él y se alejó. Cuando abrió la puerta, que estaba hecha de una espesa madera negra que Harry no reconoció, aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar algunos glamoures sin varita sobre sí mismo. No podía ocultar todo, pero podía ocultar las sombras más profundas bajo sus ojos y la agitación que podía revelarse en las pequeñas líneas alrededor de su boca.

_Sólo un sacrificio que tengo que hacer si quiero danzar con magos como estos._

* * *

La Sala de los Menesteres se había transformado en un lugar bastante cómodo, suponía Hawthorn. Había suficientes sillas para todos ellos, incluyendo Potter y Millicent cuando llegaron. Los asientos en sí eran de felpa, ya sea de color verde oscuro o negro, y estaban alrededor de un hogar ardiendo con luz cálida. Las paredes en sí eran de madera blanca, con tantos diseños delicados que Hawthorn seguía mirando y creía ver la cresta del Parkinson entre ellos. Por supuesto, los otros probablemente vieron las crestas o los lemas de sus propias familias.

Ella se sentó en una silla, sintiendo agudamente la ausencia a su lado. Ella hubiera pensado que Dragonsbane iría con ella esta noche de todas las noches, queriendo encontrarse con Potter, pero él sólo había dicho que no sería apropiado, y ella no había estado preparada para discutir con él. Él veía el futuro, incluida la muerte de cualquiera que se le acercara. Era muy difícil discutir con él.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy se sentaron juntos en un diván a su lado, a lado y lado de la chimenea, hablando juntos en voz baja. Hawthorn no podía estar segura de si estaban discutiendo o no. Ella olfateó, y luego sonrió. Ambos olían decididos, lo que realmente no le decía nada.

Más cercano al fuego en el lado derecho del círculo estaban Adalrico y Elfrida. Elfrida ya llevaba cinco meses en embarazo, pero eso no significaba que se viera peor, como muchas brujas. Ella era _puellaris_ , y había renunciado a mucho de lo que podría haber tenido para proteger a sus hijos. Su cara estaba radiante, y siempre que Adalrico dijera algo que pudiera relacionarse con los niños, ella respondería con un brinco enérgico. Hawthorn lo aprobó por completo. El nacimiento de niños sangrepura era bastante raro. Era bueno que ésta tuviera una poderosa madre protegiéndola.

En el lado izquierdo del círculo, Arabella Zabini tomó un sofá entero para ella, con el pelo fuertemente trenzado con alfileres de plata que no dejaba ninguna duda sobre su estado como Dama de la Música. Hawthorn se encontró con los ojos de la otra bruja e intercambió un pequeño y cauteloso asentimiento. Arabella nunca había sido Mortífaga, y parecía que nunca le había importado mucho más que estudiar, criar a su hijo y hacerse bella—y cantar, por supuesto, pero eso era parte de su magia y el resultado de su estudio. Hawthorn no tenía idea de por qué había aceptado realmente venir a esta reunión, ni qué beneficio podría haber para ella.

Cerca del sofá de Arabella había una figura encorvada, cubierta con una capa oscura. Hawthorn hizo todo lo posible por ignorarla. Ella _olía_ mal. Ella _estaba_ mal. Ninguno de ellos podía negarle a Acies Lestrange el derecho de asistir a una reunión como esta, pero aun así incomodaba a Hawthorn.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces, y Potter y Millicent entraron. Hawthorn se encontró moviéndose hacia delante antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se dio cuenta de que había echado de menos la magia de Potter, que se extendía por la habitación en una alfombra ronca de canción y fuerza. Hawthorn negó con la cabeza. _Podría volverme adicta tan fácilmente._

También había sido así con el Señor Oscuro, al menos cuando lo había visto por primera vez, pero había cambiado mucho poco después. Harry no olía como si fuera a cambiar. Además, el tirón de su magia era completamente inconsciente, sin el borde de la compulsión que siempre cabalgaba en el poder de Voldemort. Se movió por el mundo, salvaje y gloriosa, antes de que le ordenara a nadie que hiciera algo al respecto.

Hawthorn inhaló profundamente, tratando de atraer más de esa magia.

Ella entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba detectando bajo el olor del poder. Estrés, fatiga, cansancio dolorido, la forma en que se olía a sí misma cuando había estado despierta durante las tres noches de luna llena. El niño se _veía_ bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la única luz en la habitación era el bajo resplandor del fuego, pero olía como si hubiera estado nervioso, listo para romperse o colapsar.

Hawthorn se recostó en el sofá y lentamente unió sus dedos. _No me gustaría que se derrumbe. Él es nuestro aliado y un poderoso mago además._

_Quizás hay algo que puedo hacer._

* * *

Harry se relajó cuando vio a la gente en la habitación. Eran todos los que había conocido al menos una vez, aunque los ojos agudos e inquisitivos de Arabella Zabini eran casi desconocidos para él.

No, espera.

Harry entrecerró los ojos a la figura encapuchada en la silla más alejada. —¿Quién es ella? —preguntó, sin darse cuenta hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca de que su magia ya había identificado a la figura envuelta en una capa femenina.

La bruja se movió, y luego se levantó. Su voz era tan baja y áspera que Harry podría haber confundido fácilmente su género. —Mi nombre es Acies Lestrange —Harry gruñó y apretó su varita en su mano, pero la bruja sacudió la cabeza con calma—. No. No necesitas prepararte para defenderte. Rodolphus y Rabastan son primos lejanos para mí. No soy una heredera de la línea verdadera, sólo de una pequeña. Nunca fui una Mortífago. Pero sí quería conocerte.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. —Está bien —dijo—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Me permitirás que te mire? —Acies levantó una mano hacia la capucha de su capa—. Encontrar mi mirada es bastante incómodo, pero explicará más de lo que las palabras podrían. De hecho —añadió, con un toque de humor en sus palabras por primera vez—, sin esta mirada, no creo creerías en mi historia. Y como eres el _vates_ , ya siento algo de afinidad contigo.

Harry parpadeó. Casi nadie sabía que era vates. —¿ _Quién_ es usted?

—Esto —dijo Acies, y bajó su capucha.

Harry la miró a los ojos, pero no eran un par de ojos humanos. Lo fulminaron con la mirada y el calor recorrió su cuerpo como si el fuego hubiera salido de la chimenea. Harry sintió que el viento seguía al fuego, y luego un rugido constante invadió sus oídos. Sus piernas firmes le impedían derrumbarse al piso, pero era algo cercano. Apretó los dientes mientras se levantaba un canto similar a la música que había escuchado en Grimmauld Place, aunque estaba seguro de que Acies no había abierto su boca desde aquellas palabras iniciales.

Entonces las sensaciones se detuvieron. Harry levantó la vista para ver que Acies se había vuelto a poner la capucha.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Harry susurró. Su propia voz tembló. Intentó alejar el impacto y dominarse, pero era más difícil de lo que esperaba. Sólo la noche de luna llena en que había atravesado el Bosque y la puerta oscura por la que había pasado en la Noche de Walpurgis rivalizaban con lo que acababa de experimentar en la naturaleza salvaje.

—Me creerás ahora, creo —dijo Acies—. Uno de mis antepasados se obsesionó con la cría de habilidades de criaturas mágicas en nuestra línea. Sin embargo, hay relativamente pocas criaturas mágicas con quienes los magos pueden reproducirse con facilidad. Cuando él aseguró esas habilidades para sus hijos, fue tras las que no podríamos reproducirnos —Acies se rio entre dientes, y Harry no se sorprendió al oler el humo que se elevaba cuando lo hacía—. No pudo, a pesar de los experimentos que probó, emparejar a ninguno de sus parientes con esas criaturas, pero sí pudo vincular sus mentes, en efecto intercambiando sus pensamientos. Todas menos una de sus hijas murieron de la conmoción. Ella vivió, y tuvo hijos, y algunos de nosotros hemos tenido pensamientos como los de esa criatura para siempre. Una parte de ellos es nosotros.

—¿Y qué era la criatura? —preguntó Harry.

—Un dragón, señor Potter —dijo Acies, con calma—. La más salvaje de todas las criaturas mágicas. He sentido a lo que te estás acercando y te he visto desde la distancia. Quería verte de cerca, para saber si realmente eres el niño que hemos estado esperando, o simplemente otra mentira. Has encontrado mi mirada y has demostrado que eres lo que el faro de tu magia reclamaba. Gracias —dio un paso atrás y se sentó nuevamente en su silla—. Ahora me considero tu aliada. Los fondos de mi parte de la familia Lestrange, y cualquier ayuda que yo pueda dar personalmente, están a tu disposición.

Harry parpadeó y parpadeó nuevamente. El contacto con su mirada lo había refrescado inesperadamente, lo había hecho sentir más libre de lo que se había sentido en algún momento, y al parecer había ganado otro aliado por un precio muy bajo. —Gracias —dijo, inseguro, y luego se volvió y se enfrentó a Arabella Zabini, que estaba recostada junto a Acies—. Mi Dama de la Música. ¿Por qué ha venido?

Arabella le sonrió suavemente. —Quería que supiera, señor Potter —dijo, con esa voz profunda y emocionante—, que tengo libros en los que podría estar interesado, libros escritos en Pársel.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Cómo los adquirió? —se preguntó si todos ellos habían planeado esto juntos, para desestabilizarlo aún más, pero él no lo creía.

—Ah, pero señor Potter —Arabella inclinó la cabeza y lo miró entre sus pestañas—, una dama nunca revela todos sus secretos. Basta decir que los tengo. Estaré dispuesta a darle uno de ellos a cambio de una promesa suya. Una simple promesa, por supuesto, y una que creo que haría probablemente de todos modos, pero de la que quiero estar segura. No tengo intención de vincularme con alguien que vaya en contra de mis intereses.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No eras una Mortífago.

—Pero soy una bruja Oscura —dijo Arabella en voz baja—. Declarada a la Oscuridad y alguien que usa magia Oscura, señor Potter. Estudiar la canción de la forma en que lo hago no es algo que el Ministerio apruebe, porque mis canciones pueden ser usadas para persuadir a otros de muchas cosas, aunque sólo una de ellas. Quiero su promesa de que nunca se declarará como un Señor de la Luz. Hemos tenido suficientes problemas con Dumbledore en ese frente. Mientras sepa que no se convertirá en otra amenaza como esa, entonces difícilmente voy a exigirle que declare cualquier otra lealtad formal. Sólo que _no_ lo hará. ¿Es verdad que no aspira a ser como él? —Harry se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban como los de Blaise cuando sentía pasión. De lo contrario, se veía en gran medida diferente.

—No aspiro a ser como él —dijo Harry. Esto, podría decirlo con voz firme—. Sería la muerte de mis ambiciones como _vates_. No, por Merlín y mi magia, nunca aspiro a convertirme en un Señor de la Luz.

Arabella sonrió como si alguien acabara de ofrecer besarle la mano. —Muy bien, señor Potter —dijo—. Enviaré el libro dentro de unos días. Eso es todo lo que quería pedirle.

Harry asintió, y luego se volvió hacia Adalrico y Elfrida. Millicent, que se había sentado junto a sus padres, comenzó a decir algo, pero su madre ya estaba hablando, sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza que Harry no creía que poseyera.

—Señor Potter —dijo Elfrida, sus manos acunadas alrededor de su vientre—, he venido a pedirle que extienda su alianza formal con mi familia al bebé que llevo.

Harry alzó las cejas. —Señora Bulstrode —dijo—, lo habría hecho sin que me lo pidiera, al igual que supongo que se habría considerado aliada de cualquier hermano menor o primo que yo tenga. ¿Por qué siente la necesidad de pedir más de eso?

Elfrida le sonrió. Harry contuvo el aliento al ver cómo transformaba su rostro, sombreándolo con un brillo de magia blanca y dorada. _Merlín, me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá cuando defienda a sus hijos._ —Porque —dijo con suprema confianza—, el mundo cambiará cuando usted llegue al poder. Lo sé. Haría que mi segunda hija conociera esa magia desde el momento de su nacimiento. Me gustaría pedirle que la acompañe al nacer y prescindir de la atención que le puede prestar a lo largo de los años, para que nunca crezca con la mezcolanza de miedo y asombro que demasiados magos tienen alrededor de la magia fuerte —ella no miró a Adalrico, pero Harry lo vio parpadear de todos modos—. Millicent tiene la misma edad que usted, así que no tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo como lo hará Marian. Vivirá en el futuro que usted fabrique. ¿Lo hará? Sé que Marian es sólo una entre muchos niños mágicos a los que afectará, pero ella es una de las pocas que podría crecer sin ese miedo que ha arruinado tantas cosas sobre nuestro mundo.

Harry podía sentir que sus ojos se suavizaban. Elfrida tenía razón. El miedo _había_ controlado demasiado de la forma en que todos se relacionaban con los magos poderosos, la forma en que los Mortífagos seguían a Voldemort, la forma en que su madre y Dumbledore habían intentado controlarlo. —Por supuesto que lo haré —dijo en voz baja—. Me siento honrado, señora Bulstrode, y me gustaría que todas las madres fueran tan dedicadas a sus hijos como lo es usted.

Elfrida le dio una sonrisa de impresionante dulzura, y se sentó de nuevo. Adalrico simplemente tosió avergonzado cuando Harry lo miró. —Estoy aquí por si se negaba — murmuró—. Pero no lo hizo.

Harry resopló hacia él, y se giró para mirar a los Malfoy. Narcissa le dio una leve sonrisa. —Vine aquí para ver cómo estabas, Harry —dijo—. ¿Cómo _estás_?

 _Ah_. Harry debería haber sabido que Narcissa era probablemente el desafío más difícil que enfrentaría en esta habitación. Ella había estado preocupada por él el otro fin de semana, después de todo. —Muy bien, señora Malfoy —dijo.

Millicent tosió.

Narcissa se inclinó hacia adelante, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Es eso cierto? —ella preguntó—. Harry, sé que tienes una cantidad inusualmente baja de preocupación por ti mismo, pero no deberías. Sé que eres reacio a hablar por motivos personales, así que en su lugar hablaré sobre nuestra alianza. Si te arriesgas a morir tratando de ser _vates_ y protector para todos, entonces no puedes ayudarnos. Recuerda eso.

Harry se relajó. Sabía cómo lidiar con esto, también. —Por supuesto que recuerdo eso, señora Malfoy —dijo—. Nunca haría tal cosa.

—Mentiroso.

Harry saltó. La palabra no provenía de Millicent, ni siquiera de Narcissa, que lo miraba con suma preocupación. Venía de la silla donde descansaba Hawthorn Parkinson. Harry la miró y descubrió que entrecerraba los ojos y que la nariz se le doblaba al olfatear.

 _Malditos glamoures,_ pensó Harry, mientras fruncía el ceño. _Debería haber sabido que no engañarían a la nariz de un hombre lobo. ¿Por qué ninguno de los libros enseña glamoures para engañar el olor también?_

—Hueles casi enfermo de estrés y fatiga —dijo Hawthorn en voz baja—. Supongo que has ocultado la evidencia, pero sé que está allí. Me sorprendería que no fuera así. Mi hija me ha informado sobre lo que has estado haciendo para tratar de salvar a tu tutor, y las lecciones privadas que han estado llevando a cabo, y muchas otras cosas que podrían afectar tu tiempo y paciencia.

 _¡Maldita Pansy!_ Harry mantuvo su expresión tranquila con un esfuerzo. —Otras personas ya me han hablado de esto, señora Parkinson —dijo—. Lo prometo, estoy durmiendo más, y una de mis cargas acaba de ser levantada de mis hombros — _Draco terminó la poción, y su compulsión se ha levantado. Por supuesto que soy más feliz_ —. Estoy vivo para todo lo que mis deberes me exigen. No fallaré. Se lo juro con cualquier promesa que quiera.

—Tenemos más miedo de que cumplas tus promesas, pero te destruyas a ti mismo en el proceso, Harry —dijo Narcissa suavemente, volviendo a centrar su atención en ella—.Creo que es hora de un arreglo como el que sé que usaron los Parkinson y los Bulstrode el año pasado. Le pediré a Draco que te vigile más de cerca —ella miró a Hawthorn—. Estoy seguro de que Hawthorn podría pedirle a Pansy que haga lo mismo.

—Estaríamos contentas de hacerlo —dijo inesperadamente Millicent—. Ya lo hacemos, y les informamos a nuestros padres sobre ti, Harry-

 _Maldita Millicent._ Harry le lanzó una mirada que ella ignoró con suma facilidad.

—Pero creo que es hora de interferir activamente —Millicent le sonrió serenamente—. No será demasiado problema asegurarse de que vayas a dormir a tiempo y no te agotes, ¿verdad, Harry? Después de todo, tú mismo dijiste que has estado tratando de mejorar las cosas.

—No necesito niñeras —dijo Harry, incapaz de guardar silencio por más tiempo. Se volvió hacia Lucius, que había permanecido en silencio durante todo esto, observándolo con una mirada fría y evaluadora—. Señor, usted y yo hemos estado haciendo una danza-tregua durante casi dos años —dijo en voz baja—. Estará completa en Yule. No hubiera entrado en una danza conmigo si no pensara en mí como un igual, ¿no? No en un niño, no en alguien que necesita niñeras.

Lucius negó con la cabeza lentamente, apenas moviendo su largo cabello. Harry se relajó. Había puesto a Lucius en el lugar, forzándolo a reclamar el mismo estatus para Harry a menos que quisiera impugnar su propio honor, pero había funcionado. Seguramente los otros tendrían que ver que alguien a quien _Lucius_ respetase cumpliera sus promesas y no necesitara gente que lo siguiera.

—Confío en que completará la danza-tregua, señor Potter —dijo Lucius—. Vine aquí simplemente para ver si pensaba cambiar de opinión sobre darme cualquier regalo que pidiera en Yule.

Harry se relajó aún más. _Lucius es predecible_. No es seguro, pero Harry conocía cada paso de esta danza, y podía participar en él sin sentir que alguien lo atacaría de repente. —No, señor —dijo—. Lo prometí, en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí —se refería el permiso para liberar a Dobby—, y tengo la intención de cumplir esa promesa.

Lucius asintió. Luego sonrió. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. _Se supone que Lucius no debe sonreír así._

—Dicho eso —murmuró Lucius—, no me haría ningún bien si se desplomara, como lo hizo en la Navidad que comenzamos la danza-tregua, y pasó el día en la enfermería. No me gusta recibir mi regalo de un aliado que no puede permanecer de pie. Me haría parecer _débil._ Sugiero que deje que sus amigos lo vigilen, señor Potter. No hay vergüenza en tal cosa. Todos los magos más grandes han tenido guardias tan cercanos a su alrededor —sus ojos brillaron por un momento, y su mano derecha se crispó, como si tocara la Marca Oscura escondida en su brazo izquierdo—. Su relación con ellos ha sido definida por sus propias almas. El Señor Oscuro hizo… lo que hizo. Dumbledore no trata a nadie como a un igual, sino que los manipula a todos. Dado que ha resuelto nunca ser un Señor de la Luz y ayudar a los que le rodean, creo que un arreglo de ayuda mutua sería agradable para todos los involucrados.

Harry se puso rígido. Su mente corrió en círculos nuevamente, sólo por un momento.

_No voy a poder salir de esto._

Luego forzó su respiración a calmarse, y se dijo que podría haber sido peor. Así que más personas lo vigilarían a él, en lugar de ninguna. No significaba que tuviera que dejarles ver la verdad. Nadie descubriría lo que Lily y James le habían hecho. Él se aseguraría de eso. Nadie tenía que acompañarlo a todas sus reuniones con las criaturas mágicas en el bosque; Harry podía señalar que no confiarían en otro mago o bruja, y obligaría a sus guardianes a quedarse atrás. Ya lo vigilaban en las lecciones. Podría usar la magia para mantener sus asuntos, como esa carta que tenía que escribir unos días después de Halloween, en privado.

 _Lo más difícil de ocultar serán las pesadillas,_ pensó _, sobre todo si tienen a Blaise y Draco mirándome. Pero de todos modos necesito practicar glamour e ilusiones._

Se encontró con los ojos de Lucius y asintió. —Si está de acuerdo, señor, entonces confiaré en su juicio.

Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Hawthorn, y el de Narcissa, antes de que lo ocultaran. Harry logró esbozar una sonrisa para ellos.

_No van a ver nada que yo no quiera que vean. Estoy más preocupado por convencer a esta Vera de que realmente no necesita mirarme._

—¿Alguien necesita algo más? —preguntó, preguntándose si la reunión podría concluir ahora y podría ir a encontrarse con Peter y la Vidente.

* * *

Hawthorn se reclinó en su asiento y escuchó a sus aliados negar que necesitaran algo más. Ella también negó con la cabeza cuando Harry la miró inquisitivamente. Había venido simplemente para ver lo que los demás querían y para renovar sus lazos con Harry, si era necesario.

_Estás pensando en él como Harry ahora, ¿te das cuenta?_

Sí se dio cuenta de eso, pero había poco que hacer al respecto, pensó. Se estaba acercando al niño más de lo que hubiera creído posible, dado que era muy poderoso. Ser una Mortífago nunca había sido así, nunca _podría_ ser así.

Y parecía decidido a autodestruirse antes de dejar que nadie más sufriera. _Proteger, defender y servir_ , las palabras que Narcissa le había escrito, y parecía haberlas tomado en serio más de lo que Hawthorn alguna vez había conocido, o incluso leído en la historia.

Incluso con la victoria que habían ganado, Hawthorn pensó que habían perdido algo. Podía oler la determinación de Harry, y sabía que probablemente tenía la intención de ocultarse incluso mejor de lo que había estado haciendo.

 _Podría ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto,_ pensó. _No puede ser tan bueno como para enfrentar una “amenaza” de ayuda que él no sabe que vendrá._

_Después de todo, si él está tan dedicado a nosotros, lo menos que podemos hacer es dedicarnos a él a cambio, y atraparlo cuando se caiga, de la forma en que él nos atraparía._


End file.
